Revenge Turns Into Revolution!
by Katsa101
Summary: Sequel to Revenge Is The New Justice PLEASE READ FIRST. Kaylee Returns... Time To Get This Divas Revolution Going! *Third Story of Kaylee Ambrose
1. Chapter 1

**13-7-15 RAW**

Nikki, Brie and Alicia Fox, also known as Team Bella make their way to the ring.

'So on November 23rd of last year, I defeated AJ Lee and became your WWE Divas Champion. And for the past 232 days, I have defended this title against every single challenger. I mean, I have given every single diva a chance, and I have taken no shortcuts. I am the definition off fearless. And whether it's in this ring, on red carpet, on reality shows, in movies, my goodness, you name it, I am the Total Diva. And now, with my lovely sister Brie and Foxy by my side, Team Bella has become unstoppable. We are dominant. We have all the power because I own this.' Nikki said holding up the title.

'We make the decisions in this division, we run it, and we rule it. And whether Naomi, or Paige, or any other WWE Diva, none of the them, and I mean, none of them, including the one we haven't seen around her in the last few months because of us…' Nikki started to say when Stephanie McMahon's music came on and she walked down to the ring.

'I'm sorry, Nikki, the way you were talking, it made it seem like you run the Divas Division somehow, like you own the Divas Division, like you own WWE. Well, let me be very clear, I own WWE. And the legacy that WWE leaves behind rests on my shoulders and that includes the Divas Division. Now, you're right, Team Bella has been unstoppable, but in case you forget, I am the one who suspended the woman who was kicking your asses and since then there hasn't been that level of competition ever since… I am looking for more; I think everybody here is looking for more. And let me tell you, there is a revolution…' Stephanie was saying until suddenly Lita music played the crowd went wild!

All the women in the ring looked confused as Lita came out to an outstanding reaction. She made her way down to the ring and grabbed a microphone and hugged Steph

'I'm sorry to interrupt Steph, because I completely agree with what you are about to say, there is a revolution with women in sports happening right now, whether it's women's soccer, whether it's UFC, whether it's tennis, woman are making their mark. And it is time for us to make a change in the Divas Division, so please Stephanie continue' Lita said as the crowd cheered loudly

'I know what you are thinking, in fact, I can see it in your eyes girls, you are thinking that Stephanie McMahon and Lita had their time, and that we are past our prime. And we agree with you. I am not saying that I can do it. I cannot do it. So I am bringing someone in who can, she has had to scratch and claw and fight for everything she's ever gotten, she's not afraid of the fire, she is someone I would want in a foxhole with _me_. So, joining the WWE Diva's Division right now, is Becky Lynch!' Stephanie announced as the crowd cheered as Becky's music hit and the bright orange haired woman ran down to the ring and shook hands with Lita and Stephanie.

'Joining Becky Lynch is a woman who is bred for this business. Someone who is high styling and profiling. Someone who says she is genetically superior. Ladies and Gentlemen, Charlotte!' Stephanie McMahon introduced as the crowd cheered and the blonde haired woman made her way down to the ring. She hugged Becky and shook hands with Steph and Lita.

'Steph, I'm looking at this and they are still outnumbered. Becky and Charlotte, there is three on Team Bella. They need someone on their team who, as Nikki Bella would say, is fearless. They need someone who knows what it is like to fight in a team, who is as passionate about Divas making their mark as we are…' Lita said

'Lita… I know where you are going with this…' Stephanie said

'She is what is best for the Divas Division, Stephanie and you know it. So don't let your personal feelings for her get in the way of what is best for business' Lita said smirking

'Using my own line against me, smart Lita. And as much as it pains me to say it, you are right. I agree she is what this division needs' Stephanie said giving Lita a nod to continue

'In that case then, joining forces with Becky and Charlotte, is a woman I personally trained. She fights for what she believes in, she is dangerous, she is talented and a lot of people say she is simply out of her mind. She is the longest reigning Divas Champion of ALL time. Please welcome back from suspension, The Devious Beauty, KAYLEE AMBROSE!' Lita announced loudly

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

'Monster' by Skillet blasted through the arena as the crowd cheered loudly and Team Bella went pale. I walked out onto the stage as the lights dimmed slightly. I was wearing black shorts and a white belt. I wore black and white converse shoes and a long sleeved black shirt that had random slits through it and a hoody vest that hung just below my eyes. A black light was turned on above me so that my white belt and the white parts of my shoes glowed brightly. I cocked my head to the side and smiled so that my white teeth glowed and I licked my lips laughing. The lights turned back on and I made my way down to the ring as the crowd was deafening. I jumped the top rope and hugged Lita before turning to Stephanie McMahon

'We both want what is best for this division. Let's keep that in mind' I said without a microphone and she nodded. I turned to Becky and Charlotte and hugged them before turning to look at Team Bella

'I'm baacckk' I sung to them laughing as they paled even more.

Suddenly Naomi's music came on and Tamina and she walked out and down the ramp

'Hold up, wait one minute. We've got some unfinished business with Team Bella and now that Kaylee is back from being suspended, we got some unfinished business with her too!' Naomi said as they walked down the ramp

'I literally haven't been here to do anything to them?' I said to Becky and Charlotte confused jokingly and they laughed

'Naomi, I'm so glad you are out here' Stephanie said

'You see, Stephanie, we're all the competition you need. So, when are we going to finally get what we deserve?' Naomi demanded

'That's right Naomi and Tamina, you should be out here! You should be taking your place and I'm so glad that you are. But you know what, there is someone else who thinks a lot like you do. Somebody who also isn't afraid to stand up for themselves and to seize the opportunity and to seize that moment, someone who calls herself 'The Boss', and she is the current NXT Women's Champion, Sasha Banks!' Stephanie introduced as Sasha made her way down to the ring.

Naomi, Tamina and Sasha jumped into the ring.

'Let me ask you, Nikki, is this what you had in mind when you said you were looking for a little competition?' Lita taunted

'Now, Ladies, I have set the table of opportunity. Now, I want to see who's going to take it' Steph said as Lita and her left the ring as we all stare at each other.

Team Bella tries to leave, but are stopped by Naomi, Sasha and Tamina. They try to turn around and leave but Becky, Charlotte and I stop them. The crowd is chanting, "This is awesome!"

Nikki tries to shove past Sasha but she slams down Nikki Bella, and a big brawl breaks out. Naomi goes straight for me but I roll us over and hammer away at her while Charlotte throws out Tamina before dropkicking Brie. Charlotte kips up, ducks a clothesline from Nikki, and chops her. Charlotte takes down Alicia and chops Nikki again. Naomi takes Charlotte down with a step-up enzuigiri. I kick Naomi down and go for Widows Peak but Tamina kicks me.

Nikki takes Tamina out as Brie takes down Naomi. Sasha dropkicks me from the ring before hitting a pair of running knees on Brie and Alicia. Becky avoids it and takes her down as Alicia goes for a Scissor Kick on Charlotte, but she avoids it. Charlotte applies the Figure Eight on Alicia as Becky applies the Dis-Arm-Her on Brie! Sasha then applies the Bank Statement on Nikki Bella! The crowd loudly chants, "NXT" as all three have their submissions on. I roll into the ring as they release them and clear Team Bella from the ring. A loud, "This is awesome" chant breaks out. Team Bella retreats up the ramp as Naomi, Tamina and Sasha exchange words with Becky, Charlotte and myself.

…..

Becky, Charlotte and I are walking through the back when Renee Young came up to us.

'Kaylee, congratulations on your return. Now Stephanie McMahon and your mentor Lita said that there needed to be a change and ever since you have come to the WWE, you have been talking about change. And that change has finally come, what do you think?' She said

'What do I think? It's about damn time! I have been trying to change this division since I debuted in the WWE back with The Shield and finally people are starting to see things my way. It feels so good to be back where I belong in the WWE. But you know what feels even better?' I asked

'What?' Renee asked smiling

'Having these girls, Becky Lynch and Charlotte join me this time round. In the Shield, I was the only woman. I was the only one caring about the Divas Division and I've been on my own in this division since I returned from my injury but now. NOW, I have the two most talent women I have seen in a long time joining me and things are going to change. Believe that!' I said laughing as Charlotte said 'yeah'

'Well girls, big night of RAW, how are you going to change the division with Kaylee?' Renee asked

'Let me tell you this, Renee, we didn't come here to take part, we came here to take _over_ and that's exactly what we are going to do' Becky said

'WOOO' Charlotte said into the microphone

'Sorry, that's how I feel' Charlotte said as we laughed

'Kaylee Ambrose!' Dean yelled and I looked up to see Roman and he standing there with their arms crossed

'How could you not tell us you were coming?' Dean demanded but was smiling and I looked at them sheepishly

'Surprise?' I said back shrugging before being attacked by them in a hug and I kissed Dean on the lips.

'Sorry boys, you can have her later, as for now we need to go celebrate' Becky said

'Oh wait a minute, did you get my text about what you should do with Bray?' I asked Roman and they nodded

'Yep, got it planned tonight' Roman said and I laugh as Becky and Charlotte started dragging me away

'Ok well good luck and I'll call you later! Love you' I shouted out in between laughs as Becky and Charlotte lifted me up and carried me off

'Them three being friends is going to be trouble for us' Roman muttered to Dean

…

Becky, Charlotte and I celebrated in the catering room and watched as Dean made his way to the ring for his match against Bray Wyatt

'Damn girl, he is sexy' Becky said laughing

'Yeah Lee, you got a good one with him' Charlotte added

'Oh you have no idea' I commented and winked at them which made as all burst into laughter.

I sobered up when I heard Bray's music hit

'So, Bray really stalked you for those months and wanted to 'save' you?' Becky asked eating a packet of chips

'Yeah' I said

'Where you scared?' Charlotte asked curiously

'Honestly, a little bit. But I was more pissed off than anything and I knew if I had Dean by my side I'd be safe and we would have a lot of fun with him' I said smirking

'That's adorable?' Becky said questioningly

'You guys are definitely…different' Charlotte said as Bray Wyatt makes his entrance.

Immediately after the lights come on from Wyatt's entrance, Roman runs up from behind and attacks him! The crowd explodes as Roman sends him into the barricade before slamming him into the apron. Roman punches him and clotheslines him into the barricade. The crowd is really buzzing as he sends Wyatt into the ring post. Roman dropkicks him in the head before punching away at him on the floor. Roman puts him in the ring, and Wyatt fights back. Roman forearms him in the face before going for a Samoan Drop, but Wyatt fights off. Roman then hits him with a Superman Punch. Wyatt falls out of the ring. Roman tries to bring him back in, but Wyatt smacks the lantern off his face. Wyatt retreats up the ramp

….


	2. Chapter 2

**16-07-15 – SMACKDOWN**

'Babe, your phone is ringing' Dean moaned passing me my phone

'What?' I said answering the phone

'Hey Lee, it's Becky, Charlotte and I won't be able to make it to Smackdown, there are delays in our flights back from NXT so we will just have to meet you in St. Louis for Battleground, cool?' Becky said

'Yeah no worries, see you there' I said hanging up

'Everything ok?' Dean asked pulling me to him

'The girls can't make it to SMACKDOWN, so they are meeting me at St. Louis' I mumbled into his bare chest

'I've missed this' Dean said into my hair and kissing my head as I nodded

'Me too' I said back agreeing

…

Dean and I watched as Roman made his way down to the ring through the crowd to start off RAW.

'Well, this all started when Bray Wyatt screwed me at Money in the Bank. And ever since then, he's interfered in every single match that I've been a part of, and done everything in his power to try and get in my head and play his stupid mind games. But I'm telling you right now, he ain't in my head, he's not throwing me off my game, and can't break my focus. If he could, I don't think I would have whooped him like I did this past Monday on RAW all over ATL' Roman said as the crowd cheered

'So, I'm telling you right now, Bray, stay out of my business tonight, because I got a good one for Birmingham tonight. I'm teaming up with my brother Dean Ambrose and we're bringing the big fight to Sheamus, Big Show! And I'm telling you right now, the good guys…' Roman said but was interrupted by Bray appearing on the titantron.

'I am so impressed, Roman. It appears the prophecy is true. You are the perfect combination of brutality and brains. And what is it, Roman, that you actually did to deserve those gifts, and what gave you the right to try and make a clown out of me? You know, last Monday night on RAW, I didn't need to turn around to find you. I knew you were there. I can feel your presence. And for a moment, I was just like all these people. For a moment, I actually admired you. I could see why those chose you, why _she_ chose you. I could see why _she_ believes in you. After all, Roman, you are the unattainable, you are this stone monument that represents everything that should be good in this world, but understand me, when I say that my hand is the hammer. And at Battleground, the hammer destroys the monument and leaves it crumbling on the ground' Bray said laughing

'She? Who is she? And so your hammer, right? You keep talking about this hammer, why don't you bring it down to the ring, or are you going to stay on the TV all night?' Roman challenged

'You fool' Bray said simply

'Because it sounds like Birmingham wants you to bring that hammer down to this ring right now!' Roman roared

'You hold no power over me, you fool! This is what true power looks like, Roman. And while you stand out there with all those people, those insignificant people, just because they cheer for you, just because they chant your name. Go on, Roman, collect your roses, gladiator, because at the end of the day, none of them are real. They only love you because of _her._ But what is real is that while you're out there gallivanting around. I am back here with everyone that you actually about. And do you honestly think that you can protect _her_ from me? I am capable of some very horrific things, Roman, and our little game has only just begun' Bray said laughing

'Who is this woman you keep talking about?! You want to talk about real. The only thing that is real is that the whole world saw the face of fear, Bray Wyatt, run from Roman Reigns live on Monday Night RAW' Roman shouted

'Yes, there is it, Roman. There's that fire I've been trying to get out of you, give it to me, because I know that when I corner this vicious dog, I am expecting him to bite me, but what you don't understand, Roman, is that I am the master, not _her._ And when I raise my hand, that vicious dog will sit and obey. I want you to take some advice from me Roman, before Battleground, I want you to go home and I want you to surround yourself with all the people that you love most. And I want you to kiss _her_ , and I want you to tell _her_ you love her, and I want you to tell _her_ that you are sorry, because after Battleground, Roman Reigns, you cannot promise that you're coming home and you cannot promise that you will protect _her_ ' Bray said laughing

'Anyone but you Roman, anyone but you' Bray added before disappearing

…..

I hug Roman as he walks in and we start getting ready for the match.

'You good?' Dean asked

'I'm just ready to get to Sunday, man. I'm tired of this crap. I am ready to beat the crap… I just want to punch him in the face over and over and over…oh. I'm ready to get done with this whole thing and who the hell is this _her_ he keeps talking about?' Roman said growing frustrated and we shrugged

'Yeah I'm tired of him, too. I'm sick of that crap. I've been sick of him for months. He's worse than when he was after Kaylee! He's lucky we didn't do worse to him on Monday' Dean said

'Boys, let's just take care of these two jokers tonight, Sheamus and Big Show. I'll keep my eyes peeled for Bray Wyatt' I said trying to calm them both down

'If he shows up tonight, he ain't going to make it to Battleground this Sunday' Roman said

'That's right' I said agreeing

'I hate everyone' Dean said annoyed before walking off leaving me and Roman to watch him smirking

'You don't think that he is talking about…' Roman said to me after Dean had left

'Me?' I asked and Roman nodded

'I think that is exactly who he is talking about Roman, but it doesn't matter. He won't get me' I promised and patted Roman's shoulder before walking off after Dean.

…

I watched on the TV as JoJo walked up with Naomi, Tamina and Sasha

'Excuse me, ladies if I could get your reaction to what we just witnessed, in just one night the entire divas division was turned upside down' JoJo said

'Well, of course, it was. It's because finally the odds are even. I mean Tamina and I have been down with each other, we've been riding together, but now, we got the NXT Women's champion, Sasha Banks, with us' Naomi said

'You already know what's true, the boss is here in the WWE. It's our time to take over, it's our time to run this divas division. The Bella Twins, Fox, Kaylee and our little friends Charlotte and Becky, they want to step to us, they think that they can take us? Well, we'll handle our business' Sasha said

'Let me… I don't think you get what my girl said. Let me break it down for you, JoJo. It's simple, we're BAD, the best at dominating. Why? Because you got the most amazing and athletic diva, you got the most powerful diva, and you got the baddest diva all in the same team, we are the trifecta. We ain't come here to make friends and we ain't come here to play nice. And I bet you all of the other divas around here know that playtime is over' Naomi explained

'That's right. You can bank on that! 'Sasha added before they walked off.

…

Dean and I made our way to the ring to Dean's music. He held open the ropes for me as I got into the ring. We waited as Roman made his way down to the ring. He posed for the crowd and got into the ring hugging me and bumping fists with Dean. I got out of the ring as Sheamus and Big Show made their way down to the ring.

Sheamus and Dean start off. Sheamus catches Dean with a forearm shot but Dean re-bounds with a clothesline, and Sheamus rolls outside. Big Show regroups with Sheamus but Roman runs around and punches him, then Dean hits a splash off the turnbuckles.

Big Show is tagged in and starts punching Dean in the corner, but Dean fights back with some chops and hits the ropes. Show clotheslines him and Sheamus tags in, then he scoop slams Dean and trades some punches. Dean dropkicks him and hits the ropes, but Show knocks him down behind the ref's back and Sheamus hits a backbreaker. Show tags in and punches Dean a few times, then Sheamus tags back in and keeps Dean grounded. Show assists with some stomps, then Dean stuns him with some strikes and makes the tag. Roman tags in and connects with several clotheslines, then he tags Sheamus with an uppercut and hits a Samoan drop.

Roman goes for a Superman punch but Show hits him from behind, and he sends him into Sheamus, who hits White Noise. Dean breaks up the pin and tackles Show on the floor, but Show catches him and tries to choke slam him. Dean counters with a DDT through the announcer's table, then Roman and Sheamus slug it out in the ring. Sheamus hits Roman in the corner but Roman connects with a Superman punch, then Bray Wyatt runs in and attacks Roman for the disqualification.

Roman counters Sister Abigail and spears Wyatt, then Sheamus, and leaves Wyatt laying on the ramp as he comes over and joins Dean and I in the ring. Bray looks at me and laughs as I snarl at him.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**19-07-15 - BATTLEGROUND**

'LEE!' Becky yelled out and hugged me as Charlotte chucked and hugged me too

'How have you been?' Becky asked excitedly

'Um… I talked to you like 3 days ago Becky' I said confused as Dean chucked

'You don't spend much time around girls do you?' Charlotte asked laughing as I blushed

'Not my fault' I muttered as Dean, Charlotte and Becky continued to laugh at me until we heard Stephanie on the TV

'Please welcome my guest at this time, one of the principal owners of WWE, Stephanie McMahon' JoJo introduced

'Hi JoJo' Steph said

'Hi Stephanie' JoJo said laughing

'You are a tiny little thing. I feel like the Big Show' Stephanie commented

'I know, I know. I get that a lot. Stephanie, in one night you and hall of famer, Lita, changed the landscape of the entire Divas Division by introducing Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and Sasha Banks from NXT, and also bringing back the longest reigning Divas Champion, Kaylee Ambrose, who you actually suspended a few months ago…' JoJo said

'Let me stop you right there, you mentioned Kaylee Ambrose and it is no secret that we don't like each other. We disagree on almost everything in life except for the fact that we need the Divas Division to leave its mark in the world. Kaylee is one of the women who can help do this' Stephanie said as I rolled my eyes

'What do you think about the commotion it caused?' JoJo asked

'As far as commotion, JoJo, I would say you ain't seen nothing yet. You know last week on Monday Night RAW was just the beginning. But tonight we are here in St. Louis. And there have been some of the greatest matches in the history of our industry right here all the way from Sam Muchnik's wrestling at the chase to right here in the Scott trade center. And tonight is no different. Now I've asked each Divas team to pick a representative. And they will be competing right here in a triple threat match. And I hope they pick their representatives wisely because I will accept no less than the Divas Revolution tearing this house down' Stephanie said before walking off.

….

'Roman, be careful out there, bro, I know what Bray is capable off' I warn Roman before his match

'You don't think I can do it?' Roman asked before I glared at him and slapped him up the back of the head

'Don't be stupid Roman, I _know_ you can do it. I am just saying be careful' I said before he walked off and Becky and Charlotte walk up to me

'Hey Lee, we need to decide who is going to fight in the match tonight' Becky said

'You two play paper scissor rock to decide' I said simply

'What about you?' Charlotte asked

'Girls, these fans have watched me destroy the current divas for the last few years. Tonight it's about showing the WWE Universe _and_ the others what you two can do' I explained

'This team isn't about one of us, it is about all three of us as equals. I have shown the universe what I am capable off, now it's your turn' I finished before they hugged me and then played paper scissor rock ending with Charlotte winning

'This is it ladies, tonight is the night. It is the start of a revolution!' I said excitedly

'Stephanie wants us to tea the house down. Let's do her one better. Let's tear it down and rebuild the whole division brick by brick. We're putting the divas on notice. You know what, you know, we're even putting the superstars on notice. Tonight, we're going to show the whole WWE Universe exactly what we're capable of' Becky said

'And we're going to do it with flair' Charlotte added holding out her pinkie finger as Becky locked hers around Charlotte's and I locked mine around theirs.

…

'Kaylee, you girls coming to watch Roman's match with me?' Dean asked walking into our locker room

'Girls, you joining us?' I asked

'I wouldn't miss it for the world Lee' Charlotte said

'Yeah love, your family is ours' Becky added as I smiled

'Let's go then' Dean said smiling at me and winking as I shook my head laughing

We went and found a TV out the back and watched as Roman made his way down to the ring through the crowd. Bray made his eerie entrance as Becky and Charlotte looked creep out.

'What was it like to fight him?' Becky asked Dean

'Fun' Dean said shrugging and I laughed at their faces

'Dean doesn't react normally to situations' I explained as Dean looked at me confused

'Either do you!' He retorted as the girls laughed

'That's the best you could come up with?' Charlotte teased

'I don't like you have girlfriends; you gang up on me!' Dean whined

'And now you know what it was like for me in the Shield with 3 boys' I explained back simply but kissed his cheek.

The bell rung and Roman hit a shoulder tackle early. Wyatt with a big right hand and a head butt. Wyatt works over Roman in the corner, taunts the crowd. Roman throws Wyatt into the corner, works him over now. Wyatt shoves Roman off, but runs into a big right hand, sending him outside. Roman goes after Wyatt, but Wyatt with another big right hand. Back in, Wyatt with a clothesline. Roman goes off Wyatt's blind side, nails him with a clothesline, sending Wyatt back outside. Roman goes out after him, sends Wyatt into the barricade. Back in, Wyatt greets Roman with a boot to the face, but Roman with forearm shots. Wyatt misses a clothesline, but hits the flying torpedo attack. Wyatt chokes Roman in the ropes, taunting the crowd some more. Wyatt works over Roman again in the corner, but Roman comes back with a corner clothesline, followed by a short-arm clothesline. Wyatt avoids a flying clothesline, but Roman with a Samoan Drop that sends Wyatt back outside. Roman goes out on the other side of the ring, then runs across ringside to charge at Wyatt, but Wyatt sidesteps him and Roman goes shoulder-first into the steel steps! Back in, Wyatt stalks Roman, then charges and hits a big running avalanche in the corner. Wyatt taunts the crowd again from the turnbuckles, then hits more shots on Roman in the corner. Roman grabs Wyatt from the ropes, but Wyatt fights out of a power bomb and sends Roman outside. They fight on the apron, Roman with a series of jabs, but then Wyatt DDTs Roman on the apron! The Ref begins his 10 count as Wyatt again taunts the crowd. Back in, Wyatt with a snap suplex and a running back senton for 2. Chin lock applied, crowd wills on Roman. Roman gets to his feet, but Wyatt drives him back down and re-applies the chin lock. Roman begins to fade, but then gets some fight back inside him. Roman tries to power out, but Wyatt stops him. Wyatt goes for a Sleeper, but Roman counters with a back suplex, both men down.

Roman fights back with kicks, a clothesline and a flying clothesline. Two Pump handle Suplex by Roman, then goes outside for the Drive-By Kick, but Wyatt catches him coming in with a clothesline! Wyatt gets a head of steam, running back senton on the outside! Back in, Wyatt gets a close 2. Another big right hand by Wyatt, then they head up top. Head butts by Wyatt, but Roman blocks a superplex. Roman with a head butt, then goes underneath Wyatt and brings him out of the corner with a Sit-Out Power bomb for 2. Roman locks and loads for the Superman Punch, but Wyatt catches him. Wyatt goes for the Standing Urnangi, but Roman slips out and sends Wyatt onto the apron. Roman goes outside and this time hits the Drive-By Kick. Back in, Roman goes for another flying clothesline, but Wyatt catches him and this time hits the Standing Urnangi for a close 2. Wyatt with right hands from the mount, then catches Roman off the blind-side. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail, but Roman counters with a roll-up for 2. Roman hits a Superman Punch! 1-2...Wyatt kicks out!

Roman fires up and lets out the battle cry, calling for the Spear, but Wyatt catches him coming in with a boot. Roman fires up again and charges, but Wyatt with a Lariat-O for another close 2. Wyatt pops up and does the Crab Walk, then measures Roman and goes again for Sister Abigail. Wyatt gives the kiss to the forehead, but Roman powers out and unloads with multiple head butts and clothesline shots to Wyatt in the corner! Roman lifts up Wyatt and hits a Samoan Drop, Wyatt rolls outside. Roman goes out after him, but Wyatt greets him with another big right hand, then sends Roman into the barricade. Roman sent back in, then Wyatt grabs two chairs from the timekeepers' area. Roman stops him with a big right hand. Now Roman grabs the chairs and throws them into the ring, then grabs two more chairs and throws them into the ring also. All of a sudden, a hooded man comes out from the crowd and super kicks Roman! Wyatt sends Roman into the apron, then sends him back in and hits Sister Abigail for the win.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Dean shouts as I look on concerned

The hooded man comes into the ring and reveals himself to be former Wyatt Family member, Luke Harper, seemingly back together with Wyatt.

Dean and I look at each other dangerously

'I don't like those looks' Becky said softly to Charlotte, who nodded back.

….

Becky, Charlotte and I are walking through the back when see JoJo interviewing Team BAD.

'Joining me at this time, they're bad, B-A-D, Beautiful and Dangerous, Naomi, Tamina and Sasha Banks. Ladies, did you have any trouble deciding who will be competing in tonight's triple threat match?' JoJo asked

'JoJo, are you trying to cause trouble? There is no trouble in this trio. We all on the same page. Ain't that right, ladies?' Naomi said

'You already know' Sasha said

'So you've got Tamina who's the muscle. Me, I'm the razzle and the dazzle. And you got Sasha, who's the NXT Women's champion. You don't get no more swag than that' Naomi explained

'You want to know why I am the boss. Because every time I'm in action everybody knows what's true. And if you don't believe me, just watch me' Sasha said before walking off with Naomi as Tamina intimidated JoJo.

I went to go help JoJo when I heard my name being called

'Kaylee!' Roman shouted out

'You ok?' I asked concerned and hug him

'I'll live, I wanted to say good luck to you girls before your match' Roman said to us

'Thanks Roman' Charlotte said sincerely before Roman pulls me to the side

'Bray said something to me tonight in the ring' Roman whispered so the other girls couldn't hear

'What did he say?' I asked curiously

'He said ' _she_ will be mine'' Roman said looking at me worried

'Don't worry about it bro, we can handle him' I said kissing his cheek before walking back over to the girls

'Everything ok?' Becky asked

'Always' I said smirking

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Charlotte, Becky and I walk down to the ring as Team BAD is already in the ring waiting. We got into the ring and posed for the crowd as Team BAD looked on. Team Bella's music came on and they made their entrance to the ring while I sat on the turnbuckle and Becky and Charlotte stood in front of me.

Nikki feigns taking part, but instead goes outside and Brie is to be the representative for Team Bella. Crowd chants "NXT" as the bell sounds. Charlotte lets out a "WOOOO!" Brie and Sasha go after Charlotte early. Charlotte gets back in, roll-up to Sasha, Brie breaks it up. Sasha wants to team up with Brie against Charlotte, but suckers her in. Brie goes after Charlotte, series of standing switches until Brie sent outside. Sasha with a shot to Charlotte, mocks the "WOOOO!" Charlotte does the Flair Flip onto the apron, but Brie pulls her down outside. Thesz Press by Brie to Sasha, but misses a corner charge. Sasha catches Brie's feet in the corner and drapes her across the ropes. Charlotte comes in, but Sasha stops her and drapes her across the bottom rope. Double knees to both Brie and Charlotte! Sasha gets 2. "Like a Boss" chants by the crowd.

Sasha chokes Charlotte in the corner and kicks at her. Sasha stomps away at Charlotte, then kicks at Brie. Sasha gets another 2 on Charlotte. Sasha mocks the Flair Strut, but Charlotte avoids a slap, roll-up gets 2. Sasha with a Tilt-a-Whirl into a Hair Pull Takedown for another 2. Sasha with a big right hand to Brie, then hits Shotgun Knees to Charlotte twice in the corner, but Brie breaks up the pin. Sasha & Brie trash talk as they exchange strikes. Charlotte then with a double clothesline to them. Chops to both women, swinging neck breaker across the knee to brie, Suplex into a Hangman's Neck breaker to Sasha, Charlotte kips up. Big Boot to Sasha, Brie breaks up the pin. Charlotte misses a clothesline, Brie with two flying clotheslines and a dropkick. Double Running Bulldog by Brie, gets 2 on Sasha. Brie covers Charlotte, gets 2 again. Brie with Daniel Bryan-style chest kicks to Sasha and Charlotte, but Sasha avoids one and hits a forearm. Sasha avoids Charlotte, Charlotte Spears Brie outside. Wheelbarrow Victory Roll by Sasha to Charlotte for 2. Charlotte blocks a back slide, but Sasha hits the Bank Roll for a close 2. Brie heads up top, Brie Mode missile dropkick takes out Sasha and Charlotte!

Brie yells out "Brie Mode" and hits the running knee strikes one after the other to Sasha and Charlotte against the ropes! Sasha avoids another knee, sends Brie outside! Team Bella checks on Brie, but Team BAD and Charlotte, Becky and I surround them. Sasha dropkicks Brie off the apron, wiping out Team Bella in the process! Sasha with a head of steam, Top Suicide wipes out Becky and I! Charlotte sees Team BAD helping out Sasha, slingshot plancha wipes out Team BAD.

'Come on girl' I say helping Charlotte to her feet before doing the same to Becky. Charlotte sends Brie back in, then sets her up top. Charlotte hits a big forearm shot, then Charlotte heads up top, but Sasha with the Lung blower into the Bank Statement! Brie comes in and sends Sasha shoulder-first into the ring post!

Brie grabs Charlotte, but Charlotte counters the Bella Buster into the Figure Eight! Brie taps!

Becky and I roll into the ring and pick up Charlotte putting her on our shoulders in victory

…

Becky, Charlotte and I were walking through the back celebrating when JoJo walked up to us

'Kaylee, tonight…' JoJo started

'JoJo, before you even start I know what questions you're going to ask. I am so excited because you know what, I said we were going to start a revolution and that's exactly what Charlotte did tonight when she made not only someone tap out but a Bella twin! I could not be happier or prouder for you!' I said to Charlotte as they couldn't stop grinning

'Stephanie said she wanted us to tear the house down well, Charlotte, you didn't just tear it down you ripped it into tiny little pieces, lit a match and set the whole place on fire!' Becky said getting faster and faster

'All right, calm down' I said laughing

'Wooo' Charlotte said and we linked pinkie finger.

'JoJo, I want to make one thing very clear right now. No one knows what teamwork is about more than me after being in the most dominant faction in the WWE, The Shield and this team is going to be the most dominant Diva Team in WWE History' I explain

Suddenly Ric Flair walked up to us

'Oh Daddy-o' I said laughing

'I want to be part of the team too' Ric said

'Alright, well we are going to go celebrate and let you guys, you know, hug each other or whatever father and daughters do' I said grabbing JoJo and Becky and walking off

…


	4. Chapter 4

**20-07-15 RAW**

'What's on the menu for us tonight girls?' I asked walking up with Becky and Charlotte with Dean

'Charlotte as a match against Brie Bella and me and you have a match against Sasha and Naomi in a tag match' Becky explained

'My match is next, you coming out?' Charlotte asked and I looked at with a blank stare

'Too watch you make Brie Bella tap out again? Of course' I said in a 'duh' tone. I kissed Dean good-bye and walked out to the ring to Charlottes music.

The bell rings, and Charlotte lets out a "WOO." They lock up, and Brie applies a side headlock. Charlotte tries to whip her off, but Brie holds on. Charlotte tries to counter with a back suplex, but Brie pulls her down with a headlock takeover. Charlotte tries to roll her onto her shoulders, but Brie kicks out. Charlotte fights up and whips her off, but Brie takes her down with a shoulder block. Charlotte kips up and lets out a "WOO." Charlotte talks some trash to her, so Brie pie-faces her. Brie hits the ropes, but Charlotte takes her down with a shoulder lock. Brie quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. Charlotte goes for a plancha, but Team Bella pulls Brie out of the way. Charlotte crashes and burns on the floor. Becky checks on Charlotte as I run across the barricade and take out Nikki and Fox with a cross body. Brie throws Charlotte back into the ring and applies an arm bar.

Charlotte fights up and goes for a body slam, but Brie slides through and kicks her in the knee. Brie kicks away at Charlotte's chest before dropkicking her in the head for a two count. Brie applies a chin lock, but Charlotte fights up and rolls her up for a near fall. Brie immediately dropkicks her back down for a two count. Brie stomps the midsection before going back to the chin lock, but Charlotte fights up with Brie on her back. Charlotte backs her into the corner to break the hold. Charlotte runs into the boots, and Brie takes her down with a missile dropkick for a two count. Brie goes for a kick to the chest, but Charlotte blocks it by grabbing her leg. Charlotte spins her around and chops her three times before hitting a hangman's neck breaker. Charlotte takes her down with a big boot for a near fall. Charlotte sets up for the Figure Eight, but Nikki Bella gets on the apron. Becky and I grab a foot each and rip Nikki from the apron. Charlotte ducks a clothesline from Brie and spears her down. Charlotte then applies the Figure Eight, and Brie has no choice but to tap out.

Becky and I roll into the ring and celebrate with Charlotte by picking her up and putting her on our shoulders.

…

Charlotte, Becky and I were celebrating out the back when Dean and Roman walked up to us.

'Hey guys' I said hugging them both and kissing Dean

'Congratulations' Dean said to Charlotte

'Nice spear' Roman added as Charlotte grinned

'Thank you!' She beamed

Suddenly Bray Wyatt appeared on the TV with Luke Harper

'I am never alone. My family stands by my side because they know that I am more than just a man. They know that I am more than just flesh and blood. I am an enigma. I am the revolution that sees though this era of life. The revolution that sees Roman Reigns for what he truly is. And she, _she_ chose him, _she_ anointed him. And now, _she_ is going to burn for it' Bray said

'This is just the beginning Roman, we are going to take everything from you, piece by piece until there is nothing left…starting with your ace' Luke added

'Tonight, we continue to fix the mistake. Anyone but you Roman, anyone but you' Bray said before they disappeared.

All 5 of us were silent as Dean and I looked at each other and nodded

'What is that look?' Charlotte asked curiously

'That look is that they are going to join me at ringside tonight to even the odds' Roman explained

'Dean is…Roman you know I love you, but I have a match tonight and can't afford Bray coming after me again' I explained and Roman nodded and kissed my cheek

'I understand sis, I'm so proud of you' He said before heading down to the ring through the crowd.

'I'm proud of you too' Dean muttered childishly and I laughed and locked him in a head lock

'Don't pout Dean, it doesn't suit you' I said ruffling his hair and shoving him towards the ramp entrance as his music hit and he made his way down to the ring to a huge reaction.

They bump fists through the ropes as Charlotte, Becky and I watch from the back.

The bell rings, and they lock up. They tussle around the ring before breaking it up. They lock up again and tussle around some more, and Harper powers him to the corner. A "Let's go Roman," chant fires up. Harper kicks him in the midsection and uppercuts him. Roman punches back at him before going for the 10 punches in the corner. Roman only connects with three before being pushed off. Roman quickly comes back and finishes the 10 punches before clotheslining him down. Roman stomps him in the corner before Harper hits a throat thrust. Harper uppercuts Roman before whipping him to the opposite corner. Roman quickly pops out with a clothesline. Harper rolls out of the ring to recover. Harper gets back in the ring and stares at Roman. They lock up, and Harper powers him to the corner. Harper punches him a few times before hooking the arm. Harper tries to take him down with an arm bar, but Roman pops up and punches him a few times. Roman sends him into the corner and clotheslines him there. Harper quickly boots him in the face and goes for a suplex, but Roman counters into one of his own. Harper rolls out of the ring to recover as Roman paces in the ring.

'You want to be out there don't you?' Becky asked watching me pace the room watching the TV

'I am used to being out there. Roman and Dean are the only people I've had in my life that I care about for over a year now. They are my family' I explained

'Then go out there' Charlotte said simply

'No, I am 100% committed to this Divas Revolution which means I need to keep my health up for those matches' I explained watching as Harper applies a hammerlock and clubs away at the arm.

Harper reapplies a cobra clutch, but Roman fights up.

'Besides I know Roman and Dean can handle themselves' I said smiling.

Roman charges at him, but Harper sends him through the ropes. Roman's feet get caught on the ropes, and he hits the ground a little hard. Roman gets in the ring before being counted out. Harper quickly kicks him in the arm and knees away at him. Harper picks him up by the hair and twists his arm around the top rope. Roman punches back at him with his good arm before hitting a one-armed back suplex. Harper rolls out of the ring and slams Roman's arm off the ring post as he grabs him. Harper comes into the ring with a slingshot senton before applying a combination overhead wristlock/chin lock. Harper then switches to the cobra clutch. Roman fights up, so Harper sends him to the corner. Roman elbows him a few times before Harper punches him back. Harper goes for a running big boot, but Roman avoids it. Harper hits the top rope and falls out of the ring.

Harper gets back in the ring, and Roman kicks him in the midsection before kicking him in the chest. Roman repeats this before flooring him with a right hand. Roman clotheslines him before hitting a leaping clothesline. Roman's left arm is limp. Roman sends him to the corner and charges, but Harper avoids him. Roman quickly comes back with a Samoan Drop with one arm. Roman goes outside for a drive-by dropkick, but Bray Wyatt stands in his way. Roman punches Wyatt and gives Harper and Wyatt a double drive-by dropkick. Roman signals for the Superman Punch, but Wyatt pulls him out of the ring and sends him into the commentary table. The referee calls for the bell.

'Damn it!' I say annoyed

'WHERE IS SHE?! YOU CANNOT HIDE HER FROM THE EATER OF WORLDS' Bray shouted as Charlotte and Becky look at me

'He isn't talking…about you is he?' Becky asked and I sighed

'I don't know 100% but it seems the only thing that makes sense' I explain to the girls not wanting to lie to them

Dean attacks Wyatt, and the crowd erupts. Harper tries to help Wyatt, but Dean fights him off and sends him into the barricade. Wyatt and Harper begin to double-team Dean and send him into the timekeeper's area. Wyatt head-butts away at Roman before Harper chokes him with his boot. Wyatt throws Roman into the ring. Harper applies a modified cross face as Wyatt kicks away at Roman. Dean runs in to break it up. Dean takes Wyatt down and punches away at him. Harper pulls him off and punches, but Dean rebounds with a clothesline. Wyatt grabs Dean for Sister Abigail, but Roman floors him with a Superman Punch. Wyatt and Harper retreat through the crowd as Roman's music plays. Roman and Dean stand tall in the ring as the crowd gives them a great hand. Dean's music then plays.

'Told you they could handle themselves' I say letting out a breath, I didn't realise I was holding

'Let's go get ready for our match Becky' I said

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Becky, Charlotte and I make our way to the ring as Team BAD are in the ring.

Becky Lynch will start the match against Sasha Banks. They lock up, and Banks powers her to the corner. Banks gives a clean break and taunts her. They lock up, and Lynch takes her down before taunting her. Banks charges into a pair of arm drags. Lynch then applies an arm bar. Banks powers up and tags in Naomi. Naomi punches away at Lynch before the referee backs her up. Naomi powers her down and covers her, but Lynch bridges to her feet as a kick out. Lynch then dropkicks her. Lynch drops a trio of legs for a two count. Lynch applies a chin lock and checks her nose to make sure it's not bleeding. Naomi fights up, but Lynch clubs her. I tag in, and we give Naomi a double head-butt. I take her down and kick her in the face for a two count. Naomi powers me to her corner and tags in Banks. I fight back and go for a body slam, but Banks slides off. Banks goes for a running cross-body, but I catch her and connect with a fall-away slam. I tag in Lynch. I hit a high knee in the corner before Lynch comes with a springboard kick. Naomi distracts Lynch as Banks takes her down and punches away at her for a two count.

Naomi body slam Lynch before dropping an elbow. Naomi tries to pin her with a boot, but Lynch easily kicks out. Naomi drops a leg for a two count. Naomi applies a chin lock. Lynch fights up, but Naomi powers her down with a front face-lock. Lynch fights up, but Naomi knees her and sends her into the ropes for a spinning back elbow for a two count. Naomi taunts me before tagging in Banks. Banks stomps Lynch down in the corner as the crowd lightly chants, "Let's go Becky." Banks hits a snap mare followed by a running slap for a near fall. Banks taunts me before punching me off the apron. Naomi uses the distraction to hit Lynch. Naomi is tagged back in, and they send Lynch into the ropes for a double back elbow. Naomi kicks her in the face before talking a little trash. Lynch fights back, but Naomi sends her into the ropes for a jumping calf kick for a two count. Banks is tagged back in, and she applies a strait jacket before hitting a backstabber. Lynch fights up and kicks Banks in the face. Banks holds her back from making a tag and powers her back. Lynch fights her and Naomi off and rolls to her corner, but Banks stops her. Lynch fights her off and tag me in. Banks also tags in Naomi.

I catch Naomi with a trio of short-arm clotheslines followed by a dropkick. I hit a high knee in the corner and knees away at her face. I immediately back up and super kick her. I then go for Widows Peak but Banks kicks me in the head. I throw Banks out of the ring. Tamina gets on the apron, but Charlotte rips her off the apron. Naomi throws me shoulder first into the steel pole before tagging in Banks. Bank applies Bank Statement but I manage to power out, surprising everyone. I hit her with Dirty Deeds before applying a MMA Triangle Choke Hold which I call 'Killing You Slowly'. Banks taps out in less than 3 seconds and rolls from the ring holding her throat and coughing.

I smirk as Becky and Charlotte get into the ring and pick me up onto their shoulders in celebration. We link pinkies as we celebrate

…


	5. Chapter 5

**24-07-15 SMACKDOWN**

'LEE!' Becky yelled out waking Dean and I up. I moaned and chucked the pillow at the door effectively doing…nothing

'Ladies, you will never get them up from out here' Roman said walking up to Becky and Charlotte

'We need to get Lee for an appearance before SMACKDOWN' Charlotte explained

'Here I always get the adjoining room to them so I can wake them up in the morning' Roman explained as they walked into his hotel room and then into our hotel room via the adjoining door.

'Lee' Charlotte said

'Get ready to run' Roman said before picking up a bucket of ice water

'Um…' Becky said confused before watching Roman dump the bucket of water on us

'ROMAN REIGNS!' Dean shouted loudly as Dean and I jumped out of bed wearing our underwear and I was wearing one of Dean's shirts.

'RUN' Roman said and they bolted from the room into Roman's adjoining one

'Kaylee, you need to get ready for your appearance with the girls before SMACKDOWN' Roman called out before being silenced by something smashing into the door, which was actually Dean throwing the bucket at the door.

'Come on babe, let's go have a shower…not that we need one' I muttered grabbing Dean's hand and leading him into the bathroom

'They will be ready in about 30 minutes' Roman said before walking over and laying on his bed.

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring to start off SMACKDOWN. He holds open the ropes for me. Sheamus music came on and he walked out with a microphone and MITB Briefcase.

'You know Dean-O, you may have the entire WWE Universe fooled by not me. All these people think you're some sort of crazy lunatic but I know the truth, you're just pure and simple, reckless. Last week in our tag match on SMACKDOWN. You and Big Show went through the announce table. Now, well, some of these people might think that's courageous. I think it's a pure act of cowardice' Sheamus said walking down the ramp as I got a microphone and Dean looked at him as if to say 'really?'

'Your way of getting out of facing me, but guess what lad, tonight there is nowhere to run, there's nowhere to hide. There is no escape. Because tonight, I promise to give everyone here including you _and_ your wife, especially your wife, a good old fashion ass-kicking. A good old fashion, entertaining ass-kicking from the _next_ WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Sheamus said as I handed Dean the microphone and sat on the turnbuckle laughing

'Those are some very profound words Sheamus. You know what, it got me thinking….' Dean said before the crowd started chanting 'You look stupid' to Sheamus as Dean and I laughed

'Yeah, it got me thinking it is true what they say. You do look stupid' Dean said before turning his back on Sheamus. Sheamus went livid and tried to attack Dean but the ref held him back. I held my stomach laughing until Sheamus shoved me off the top rope onto the floor outside. Dean tackled him to the floor and hammered away at him until he roll from the ring to recover.

As the ref held back Dean, I grabbed the MITB briefcase and tossed it Sheamus, which he caught and then I dropkicked it into his face. I rolled him back into the ring before sitting on the barricade.

Sheamus fakes an injury and then hit a series of kicks to Dean. Dean counters and hits a kick off the ropes. He hits the ropes again and clotheslines Sheamus out of the ring. Dean hits the ropes to dive through to the outside but is met with a forearm from Sheamus. Sheamus and Dean battle on the mat. Dean hits a DDT off the apron.

Sheamus slams Dean to the mat once they returned to the ring and his legs hit the bottom rope. Sheamus applies a submission maneuver to Dean targeting that leg. Dean crawls his way out of the hold but Sheamus hits a Power bomb. Sheamus covers and gets the two count. He goes for another Submission maneuver but it's blocked by Dean. Sheamus and Dean have a series of back and forth. Dean rolls him up for a two count. Sheamus up and goes for a Brogue kick but Dean ducks and Sheamus goes over the top rope. Dean then hits the ropes and dives to the outside sending Sheamus into the announce table. Dean rolls him back into the ring. Dean hits the flying elbow off the top rope but lands funny on that injured knee. The screen cuts away and Bray Wyatt's video is shown.

Bray makes his way out to the ring lantern in hand. He blows out the flame and the lights come back on. Luke Harper is seen stalking me on the outside as Dean is looking up the ramp to Wyatt. Luke Harper taunts Dean by grabbing my throat and trapping me face first on the steel step. Dean goes after him at ringside. When Dean hits the floor Sheamus hits him with a Brogue kick out of nowhere. Sheamus rolls him back into the ring as the Wyatt Family looks on. Harper still holding my head onto the steel steps as I struggle. Sheamus hits another Brogue kick and covers for the victory.

Dean struggles to stand up as he sees Harper smell my hair. Dean rushes out of the ring as Harper lets go of me and him and Bray disappear. Dean helps me up and holds me protectively

…

'LEE! Are you ok?' Becky says as Charlotte and she run up to me and Dean as we walk out the back.

'I'm fine' I say to them before turning to Dean, who is still holding me protectively

'I am fine' I say again to Dean but he stays silent.

'Give us a minute' I mouth to Becky and Charlotte and they leave us. I grab Dean's face with my hands.

'Dean, what's going on?' I asked and he looks at me confused

'I have been choke slammed, tombstoned, RKO'd, Curb Stomped, Sister Abigailed… and you have never looked so scared before' I said rubbing his cheek with my thumb

'I…I'm sorry, I had a thought and it was stupid but it scared me, can we talk about it later?' Dean asked and I looked at him in his begging eyes before nodding and kissing his lips softly

'But I will be talking about this later' I explained and we walked off hand in hand to find Becky and Charlotte

…..

'Hey girls, you ready to watch the match?' I asked as I walked up to Becky and Charlotte

'Yeah, everything ok?' Charlotte asked as they looked at me concerned

'Yeah, he was just worried about me' I said simply, they knew there was more too but respected me and left it alone.

We watched Team BAD and Team Bella make their way down to the ring.

Nikki and Naomi start the match with a lock up. Nikki slams her and locks an arm bar on Naomi. Naomi counters and hits a clothesline. Nikki tags in Brie and they double team Naomi. Brie with the pin but Naomi kicks out. Sasha is tagged in. Brie takes her down and tags Nikki back in. Nikki off the ropes and connects with a drop kick. She covers Banks but she kicks out. Nikki applies a scissor lock on Banks. Banks counters out. Nikki gets momentum back though and tags in Brie. Brie off the ropes with a flying drop kick sends Banks to the mat. She covers for a two count. Banks rollout of the ring. Nikki has the ref distracted and Tamina kicks Brie outside the ring. Banks takes it to Brie on the floor.

'Sasha is good' I commented

Naomi and Brie are going back and forth. Naomi hits a big leg drop and covers Brie for a two count. Sasha tags in and attacks Brie in the corner. She hits a double knee stomp and covers for two. Naomi tags in and suplex's Brie. Naomi and Sasha double team Brie and Sasha covers again for a two count. Banks ties up Brie with a submission maneuver in the center of the ring. Brie counters but can't make the tag. Banks forces her to the corner where Naomi tags in again. Naomi hits a knee to the face of Brie and covers for a two count. Naomi continues to take it to Brie. Naomi goes to take out Brie in the corner but she ducks and hits a dropkick on Naomi sending her to the floor. Brie finally makes the tag to Nikki. Nikki comes in and takes it to Naomi. She heads to the corner and punches Sasha Banks to the floor. Nikki hits an Alabama slam to Naomi and covers for a two count. Banks comes in to interfere but Brie takes her to the outside. Tamina, Alicia Fox, Brie and Banks are fighting outside the ring. Naomi rolls up Nikki for a two count. Nikki back up and hits the Rack Attack on Naomi. She covers for the pin fall victory.

…

'Alright babe, talk to me' I said to Dean the moment we got home

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say but I held up my hand

'Sit' I ordered and he sat on the lounge silently

'Now, I have been beaten, destroyed, had my throat crushed and you have never once looked at me with that much fear' I explained and Dean winced at my tone

'Now tell me what is going on' I say again firmly

'When Harper had your head on the steps, I thought back to when Seth and Paige had your throat in the chair. I thought back to the feeling I had, watching from the ramp and the same feeling happened as I watch from the ring. It was helplessness Kaylee. I was helpless back then and I was helpless tonight' Dean explained getting softer and softer. I sighed and knelt between his legs and held his hands

'Dean, I feel the same way when I watch you, but you're not telling me something' I said and he smiled weakly at me

'Damn you and being able to read me so well' He muttered and I laughed

'Yep well it goes both ways love' I say back and he nods laughing

'Now spill' I said

'Since this Divas Revolution has started, I have never seen you so determined. Sure you wanted to change the division when we were with The Shield but now you have help, proper help. You have Becky and Charlotte who _can_ and _will_ help you do this. I have never seen you so passionate about something and when Harper had your head against the steps, I saw you getting injured and not being here during the divas revolution… something you are so passionate about' Dean explained as I looked up at him and bit my lip nervous

'I am passionate about this revolution Dean, but I am more passionate about you. Nothing and I mean _nothing_ is more important to me than you. Next in line is my brother, Roman and then the Revolution is next. I will always, always put you guys first. If you need me, I will be there no matter what the consequence and _if_ I get injured then sure, I won't be able to compete in the ring but I _can_ train and help Becky and Charlotte, which is what I would do. This revolution is happening with or without me and whether I am in the ring or out of the ring I _will_ be a part of it' I said passionately and stood up and Dean pulled me onto his lap and kiss me passionately and I rest my forehead against his

'Does that make you feel better?' I asked and he gins slyly at me

'Only a little bit' He said coyly and I laugh and push him back onto the bed and climb on top of him and start to kiss him passionately

…


	6. Chapter 6

**27-07-15 RAW**

'Lee, you are versing Sasha tonight in a submission match' Charlotte said walking up to Dean and me

'And you are going up against Big Show, the match is next' Becky told Dean

'Huh, cool' Dean said before walking off

'Does anything faze him? Charlotte asked

'When Lee is in danger' Becky commented and I glared at them both

'Hush you two' I joked before leaving and meeting up with Dean at the gorilla position and we head to the ring to his music.

Big Show with body shots to Dean early the moment he gets in the ring. Dean dumps Big Show through the ropes to the outside, connects with a baseball slide and suicide dive combo. Dean jumps back in, gets up on the top turnbuckle, jumps and Big Show catches him with a chest chop.

Big Show drops Dean in the ring with a big scoop slam. Big Show is lifting the ankle/leg of Dean. Dean starts untying the boots of Big Show as I look on confused. Dean with kicks and catches Big Show with a boot in the corner. Dean jumps on the back of Big Show applying a sleeper hold. Dean drops the jaw of Big Show off the top rope, heads up to the top turnbuckle and Big Show catches him. Big Show drops back and drops Dean face first off the mat resulting in a two count. Dean counters a choke slam attempt by Big Show into a DDT. Dean with slaps and body shots. Dean eats a big choke slam from Big Show, hooks the leg and Dean somehow kicks out. Big Show can't believe it. Big Show with a second choke slam on Dean. Dean rolls out. The referee starts the count. Dean slides in at 8 and Big Show Catches Dean with a kick. Big Show leaves the ring and spears Dean on the outside. The referee starts the count. Dean slides back in at 9. Dean falls out again and Big Show picks him up. Big Show Tosses Dean in, kicks Big Show in the face, goes for a suicide dive and Big Show catches him with a knockout punch. The referee begins the count and Dean can't answer it.

As soon as the bell rings I run around and help Dean to his feet at ringside. Big Show stares at us and starts to walk off. Big Show stops, turns back around and tries to spear us when I pull Dean out of the way. Big Show crashes through the wall surrounding the time-keeper's area. I help Dean up the ramp as we leave.

…

Dean and I walking out the back with Dean's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

'Dean, tonight, although you ended up on top, how disappointed were you that you weren't able to make it back into the ring before the 10 count?' JoJo asked walking up to us as Dean leant on the table and I checked on his ribs.

'I saw Vince McMahon in the hallway a few minutes ago, and he said 'you're a cockroach' and I said 'Nah, Vince, you can stomp on cockroach, you can poison a cockroach. I'm the T1000 liquid-metal terminator cockroach, you see what I'm saying? You can't kill me' and believe me we all know a lot of people have tried' Dean said

'Kaylee, how does it make you feel watching your husband go through what he did tonight?' JoJo asked

'We didn't get in this business to play patty-cake. We didn't get in this business to wear suits and make nice with people. We got in this business for whiskey drinking and fighting to an absolute bloody end every single night. Until our knuckles are worn down and we can't feel them anymore. Until every ounce sweat and liquid is drained from our bodies. Until we can barely stand up straight again. We love that! It's so much fun! So until I see Dean or myself get to that point it's not even worth watching sometimes' I explain

'Sometime I get into the ring, like tonight with the Big Show, and I have these visions. I always start feeling like I'm a lot bigger, and a lot stronger than I am. Sometimes it doesn't work out that well for me. Luckily, my best friend is a 250 pound Samoan and my wife is just as crazy as me. Look the bottom line is, it SUCKS when you're crawling and scratching with every fibre of your being and your will to get back in the ring to fight a giant and you just can't there in time. It really chaps my ass.' Dean said annoyed as I chuckle and place a hand on his shoulder to calm him down

'But I'll bet my last dollar that Big Show can't do it twice, come on' I said to Dean as we walked off

….

'Dean, how you feeling?' Becky asked as they walked up to Dean and me.

'Never better' Dean said grinning while he took the icepack from me

'Ladies, Ladies, Ladies, have you seen the response around the world we are getting? I mean they _love_ you Charlotte, and they just can't get enough of old Becky Lynch over here. I mean, the WWE Universe just loves where the divas division is going right now. And we affecting change every single time. People can't get enough. I love it. Viva the divas revolution' I said excitedly as we lock pinkies

'Hold up. Hold up' Sasha said walking up to us.

'Did I really just hear these three losers take credit for the divas revolution? Don't they know that Stephanie McMahon is the one who made the revolution happen sweetheart?' Sasha said before trailing off

'That's right. And now, the revolution is all about Team BAD, Beautiful and Dangerous. Oh, and you're going to feel that tonight when Sasha dominates and beats you' Naomi said but I didn't really pay attention as I saw Sasha staring at a topless Dean behind us.

I stood in her line of sight.

'If you want to keep your eyes I suggest you take them off my husband' I warn dangerously to Sasha before turning to Naomi

'First of all, we're not trying to take credit for anything. And if anyone is dominating around here, it's our team' I explained

'Woooo' Charlotte yells in Sasha's face

'Oh, there goes Daddy's little girl again' Sasha said before turning to me

'Kaylee, there is a reason why I am the NXT Women's Champion…' Sasha tried to say

'Oh, I know and good for you, that's so cool. I mean, what is better than being NXT Women's Champion?' I asked sarcastically

'I can think of something' Charlotte said smirking

'You can? Me too. Oh, yeah, it's being the longest reigning WWE _DIVAS_ Champion of _all_ time sweetheart' I mock

'Do you want to know the difference between me and you?' She asked

'I have a sexy husband?' I say teasingly while Dean tries to cover a laugh with a cough

'You are known for having the people you trust backstab you and I am known for…' Sasha started to say but was interrupted

'You know what, Sasha, your bad attitude is exactly what this Divas Revolution is not about' Becky said

'You need to watch your mouth' Tamina said as I stepped in front of Tamina

'You need to stop being someone's body guard' I retort as Naomi holds her back and I wave at her mockingly as Naomi and Sasha leave with Tamina

'If Naomi and Tamina get involved, it's going to get ugly' Charlotte said

'It already has, Charlotte' I comment before turning to Dean

'I am going to scoop her eyes out with a spoon if she looks at you again' I said annoyed as he shrugged

'Like I care' He commented and we laughed at him

'What?' He asked confused

'You are so blind to any other woman but Lee. Boy, you are whipped' Becky said laughing, leaving with Charlotte and me

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Becky, Charlotte and I make our way down to the ring. Team BAD are waiting in the ring for us. I slide in and Naomi and Tamina slide out.

The bell rings and we lock up and I toss Sasha down. Banks pushes me to the corner and we get in another lock up. We roll out of the ring staying locked up. We stare down at each other as we get back in the ring. I catch Banks with a knee to the chest. I start working over the left arm of Banks. Banks with a big elbow to me. We both hit a dropkick spot at the same time. I recover quicker and keep Banks grounded working over her left arm. Banks tries to fight out and I roll through keeping it locked on. I hit a big super kick to the body of Banks sending her to the outside. I get up on the top turnbuckle, and take out Banks, Naomi and Tamina at ringside with a moonsault.

Becky and Charlotte run over to get involved and the ref sends Becky, Charlotte, Tamina and Naomi out the back. Sasha and I get back in the ring.

Banks sends me to the corner and chokes me with her boot. Banks props me up in the corner and stomps down over my chest. I hit a series of clotheslines on Banks and follows with a dropkick. I hit a Samoan Drop on Banks before hitting a high knee to the chest of Banks. Banks with double knees to me in the corner. I drop Banks face first and applies a modified cross face. Banks reaches the ropes to break it up. She applies Bank Statement.

'Your husband is sexy Kaylee and I can't wait to see him again' Banks taunts as she has the hold locked on and I snap. I stand up with her on my back and break the hold. I hit her with Dirty Deeds, Widows Peak and then lock on Killing You Slowly. She taps out instantly but I don't release the hold until she is passed out.

'NEVER TALK ABOUT MY HUSBAND' I yell at her unconscious form before being picked up in a hug by Charlotte and Becky

'Bitch didn't know who she was messing with' I mutter as they laugh and put me on their shoulders.

…

'Jealousy looks good on you' Dean said the moment we walk into his and Roman's locker room and I glare at him

'Ok, too early for jokes…good to know' Roman mutters and everyone but me laughs as I roll my eyes and crack my neck.

I sit down and smile.

'What are you smiling about Lee?' Becky askes and everyone looks at me confused

'She almost beat me' I said simply and they all share a confused looked

'Love, normally I can relate to your weird mind but even I'm confused' Dean explained

'Since I started here, I have only been challenged once. I have never been made to tap out and I have not been pinned with the exception of Orton helping Paige, Sasha may be a stuck up bitch but she is good. She is a challenge and if she didn't say anything to me about Dean in that match, I would have been forced to tap out to the Bank Statement, do you know how good it feels to know that I finally have competition in this division? To know that someone is good enough to beat me in the ring in a fair fight? It feels amazing' I explained and they all nod understanding but still like I'm weird.

Bray's music comes on, interrupting everyone's thought process and Harper and he walk down to the ring.

'Well, I'm not a betting man but if I was, I would say it would be a safe bet to say that every single one of you has a family. And what I want to know is do you love them? Do you care for them? Do you hug them each and every day? And tell them the world they live in is this wonderful paradise. And that just as so long as you stay together, everything is going to be all right. Well, I'm ashamed to be the one to tell you this, children, but your mommies and your daddies, they have been force-feeding you lies your entire life. Your mommies and you daddies do not love you. Because if your mommies and your daddies loved you, then they would tell you the truth. But the truth, it can be such a hard pill to swallow. The truth, it can be shocking, it can be terrifying. And the worst part is, all you have to do to find it is look out your front door. Because it's in your schools. It's in your government. It's in your places of worship. The ones that are sent to protect you are the ones that you should fear the most. And just as soon you are able to realize that, the sooner you can be transcended, the sooner you can be set free. But as each and every one of you understand, freedom comes at a very hefty price.

You know, a long time ago, I used to have this pet, man. And this pet, he wasn't the most charming animal to look at, but I loved him just the same. And this pet he would give his life for me. He was loyal, but I could see it coming in his eyes, man, the curiosity, it was getting the best of precious pet. He wanted to know what was through the woods and over the train tracks, so one day, I walked my pet outside and I removed his chains, I set him free. But it wasn't long because he came right back running to me just like I knew he would. But there was something about my pet now. He had a scar from his eye to his nose. And I knew right then and there that he was changed. He never ran away again. And he never left my side. But like I said, he was different, because that day, he learnt some lessons. He learned that the world has teeth and they are much sharper than his. And he learned the most valuable lesson that I could ever teach. You got to get them before they get you. Luke Harper was a damaged man. And I did what I had to do. I picked him up out of the dirt and I fixed him just like you would fix a broken toy. Because I knew that one day, I would have to set him free too so that he may learn his own truth. Don't be afraid. Tell your peace, my brother' Bray said giving the microphone to Harper

'He likes the sound of his own voice doesn't he?' Becky said as Charlotte laughed but Dean, Roman and I all just stared at the TV

'There was a time in life where I didn't understand why a man like me existed, what my purpose in life was or why I was here. But my family found me, he showed me the truth. And the truth is this is all of your fault. Each and every one of you have made me what I am. You shunned me. You created me, but he, Bray Wyatt, saved me. He opened my eyes. He made me stronger than ever. And he showed me my path in life. And now, I know when you pray for the rain, you best be prepared for the mud. Bray Wyatt, my life for you' Harper said handing back the microphone

'It always comes back to family, don't it? Luke Harper could go through hell and back for me. Hell, he already has. But Roman Reigns… I tried to warn him that this was only the beginning and as you all know, I am not a liar. Now, Roman Reigns claims that Dean and Kaylee Ambrose are his brother and sister and that he cares for them both but I say nuh-huh, because if he truly cared for them, he would tell Dean that he is in danger. And that he should stay out of our business, turn his back, walk away and never look back again. Because Roman Reigns, this is your burden to bear. This is your hill to die on. I, Bray Wyatt, will seal your fate and take _her_ away from you and Dean Ambrose. Roman Reigns, we're here' Bray said dropping to his knees

The room was silent as Bray disappeared from the screen.

'Guys…' Roman started to say

'If you say what I think you are going to say, I am going to hit you up the side of the head' I warned

'And then I will do the same thing' Dean added

'It's time for our tag match' Charlotte said breaking the tension. I hugged Roman and Dean goodbye.

….

We walked down to the ring to Charlotte's music

The bell rings and Becky Lynch and Nikki Bella start the match. Nikki works over the left arm of Lynch. Lynch with a quick arm drag takedown on Nikki. Tag to Charlotte. Charlotte and Lynch connect with a double dropkick to Nikki. Charlotte with chops to Nikki. Tag to Alicia Fox who works over the left arm of Charlotte. Charlotte trips up Fox and drops a knee. Fox with a big boot that drops Charlotte over the ring apron. Fox with a northern lights suplex for a two count. Tag to Nikki who kicks out the legs of Charlotte. Nikki with a quick clothesline on Charlotte and then does some push ups to mock her. Nikki bounces Charlotte off the top rope and connects with a suplex. Tag to Fox who keeps Charlotte grounded. Tag to Lynch who explodes on Fox and Nikki with clotheslines. Lynch with an overhead T-bone suplex on Fox. Nikki breaks it up sending Lynch to the corner. Charlotte spears Nikki. Fox with a roll up on Lynch. Lynch counters into an arm bar. Fox taps.

'That was too easy' I commented shaking my head and celebrating with Charlotte and Becky

…


	7. Chapter 7

**30-07-15 SMACKDOWN**

I walked into the arena with Dean as Team BAD were waiting for us.

'Kaylee, I want a rematch submission match, tonight' Sasha said holding her title to her chest tightly. I look at Naomi and Tamina and then Dean who just shrugged

'You're on' I said simply and Dean and I walked off.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Becky, Charlotte and I walk down to the ring as Team BAD wait for us in the ring. I slide into the ring and Naomi and Tamina slide out. The bell rings and we immediately lock up in the ring. I go for a waist lock but Sasha reverse it and shoves me away, slapping me up the back of the head. I turn around and cock my head to side glaring at her. She runs to the ropes as I go to attack her but the ref breaks it up. Sasha takes this opportunity to kick me in the gut and punch me in the face. She locks me in a headlock which I counter with a backdrop. She jumps up and goes for a clothesline but I duck it and hit her with a dropkick to the face.

Sasha crawls to the corner and kicks me in the face as I go to grab her. She then throws me face first into the turnbuckle. She places me in the second rope and hits me with double knees. She goes for bank statement but I roll through. She smashes my face into the mat angrily.

'I am better than you!' She screams at me

She kicks me in the gut before choking me on the second rope. I kick her away from me and quickly hit a neck break. I hit her with clothesline and stomp away at her before standing her up and throwing her into the corner. I run at her and hit a monkey flip before hitting a dropkick to the face which knocks her from the ring. Naomi and Tamina help her up and I run hit them with a suicide dive. I toss Sasha back into the ring before being spun around by Naomi. I block her punch and throw her to Becky who took her out with a dropkick.

I rolled back into the ring and Sasha with Dirty Deeds before applying Killing You Slowly. Sasha was on the verge of passing out when Naomi and Tamina ran in and attacked me causing a disqualification. Charlotte and Becky slid in and tossed Team BAD from the ring while I grabbed a microphone

'Sasha, this is not how this fight is going to end. Monday Night RAW, you and me submission match, one last time. Naomi, Tamina, Becky and Charlotte stay backstage' I said pacing the ring

'You are on!' Sasha yelled back holding up her NXT Woman's Championship

….

Becky, Charlotte and I walk up to Dean talking with Cesaro.

'Cesaro' I say nodding to him as he shakes hands with Dean and leaves us.

'What was that about?' I ask Dean

'I'm going to help him with Seth and Owens tonight' Dean explained

'You coming out for the match?' Dean asked as Cesaro's music was heard in the arena.

'Of course. Becky, Charlotte, I'll meet you later on' I say high fiving them

Dean Ambrose music hits and we make our way down to the ring. He jumps in the ring and all four men begin to battle each other.

The match begins with a brawl inside the ring between all four men. Dean and Cesaro clear the ring. Rollins and Owens come back in but are immediately sent out of the ring.

The match officially begins. Cesaro is taking it to Rollins with uppercuts in the corner. Cesaro turns his attention to Owens but is hit by Rollins on the way to the corner. Owens comes in and takes it to Cesaro in the corner. Owens tags in Rollins. Rollins hits a big clothesline to Cesaro and covers for a one count. Cesaro fights out with a series of uppercuts. Rollins hits a kick and a big elbow on Cesaro. Owens is in now and hits a senton on Cesaro. Owens applies a choke hold on Cesaro. Cesaro fights out and hits a suplex on Owens. Owens goes for Cesaro in the corner but Cesaro ducks away with Owens going headfirst to the post. Rollins goes up top to try and stop Cesaro from making the tag to Dean. Cesaro flies over to his corner and makes the tag to Dean.

Dean is in now and hits the ropes. He connects with a cross body on Rollins and pummels his face with a series of punches. Dean takes it to Rollins in the corner. Dean takes out Owens on the apron and then sends Rollins out of the ring. Dean hits the ropes and dives through the middle rope toward Rollins. He connects sending Rollins into the barrier. Dean tosses Seth Rollins back into the ring and makes his way to the top rope. Owens is up now and goes to the top to stop Dean. Dean jumps out of the way. Dean goes to set up Dirty Deeds but Rollins reverses. Dean rolls up Rollins now with a quick two count. Both men are up now. Dean takes Rollins up and drops him face first to the mat with a slam. He pins Rollins but he kicks out at 2.

Dean takes Rollins up to the top turnbuckle. Rollins calls for Owens. Owens is taken out by Dean again and he climbs back up focusing his attention on Rollins. Rollins counters by hitting a running power bomb on Dean tossing him into the opposite corner. Rollins covers but Dean kicks out. Rollins goes up top now. He connects with a big knee off the top and then hits a brutal kick to the chin of Dean in the center of the ring. Rollins covers but Dean kicks out again.

Owens is tagged in and he takes out Cesaro. Owens up to the top but Dean takes him down a notch. Owens back up to the top turnbuckle and the two men lobby for positioning. Owens gains the upper hand and suplex's Dean from the top rope. Owens cover for the 1…2….No Cesaro makes the save stomping the back of Owens. Owens goes after Cesaro and misses him in the corner. He goes to hit a senton on Dean but misses. Cesaro is tagged in.

Cesaro hits Owens in the corner with an uppercut parade. Owens is taken up and slammed to the mat by Cesaro. Cesaro covers and Owens kicks out. Cesaro applies the Cross face. Seth Rollins interferes. Cesaro catches him and sets him up for the Cesaro Swing. Round and Round Rollins goes and puts the Sharpshooter on Rollins but he is not the legal man. Cesaro breaks the hold and clotheslines Owens out of the ring.

Rollins goes to the top to try and take out Cesaro but Dean catches him and hits a huge superplex from the top rope. Dean clotheslines Rollins out of the ring but as he turns around he is met by a Kevin Owens super kick to the head. Owens sends Dean off the ropes looking for a Pop up Power bomb. Cesaro interferes and rolls up Owens for the pin fall and the victory.

Cesaro and Dean celebrate by the announce table as Owens throws stairs and looks frustrated. I roll into the ring and hold up both their hands in victory before being picked up in a hug by Dean

…..


	8. Chapter 8

**03-08-15 RAW (R.I.P Rowdy Roddy Piper)**

'Dean! Kaylee! Wake up before I come in there' Roman yelled from his room as Dean groaned and pulled me close to him

'Come on love, we got to get up' I said kissing his forehead

'I'm coming in!' Roman called out

'I'm naked Roman!' I yelled out and Dean sat up and looked at me

'No you're not' Dean said pouting

'No, but it stopped Roman coming in with a bucket of water and it got you out of bed' I explained with a shrug and walked into the bathroom with Dean following

….

To start off RAW the entire WWE roster stood on the stage wearing 'Hot Rod' t-shirts in memory of Rowdy Roddy Piper.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, to honour the life of WWE Hall of Famer, Rowdy Roddy Piper, would you please rise as we toll the bell to times' Lillian said as I held onto Dean's hand in silence in honour of a great man. His music started to play as the crowd cheered for him. A video was shown in his memory before we all left the stage to start RAW.

…

'Lee!' Becky said as she walked up Charlotte and I

'You guys ready?' She asked as we nodded and linked pinkies before walking to the gorilla position. Team Bella made their way to the ring first as a video was shown from an interview earlier on in the day

'So they say the Divas Revolution has just started. Actually, it's been in full effect for 253 days since I won the Divas Championship at Survivor Series. I mean, for all of you girls that think you have what it takes, just remember where Divas Revolution started, with the champ' Nikki said

Charlotte's music came on and we walked out. I was wearing a Hot Rod t-shirt in memory of Rowdy Roddy Piper. A video was shown from an interview with us earlier on in the day

'The Divas Revolution starts and ends here with the three most powerful women in sport entertainment, woo' Charlotte says

'Charlotte, Kaylee, and me, the lass kicker is serving notice' Becky said

'It is time to introduce to the Divas Division, Team BCK, BeckyCharlotteKaylee' I said as we linked pinkies.

Becky and Charlotte got into the ring as I waited on the outside.

The bell rings and the match starts with Brie Bella and Becky Lynch. They lock up and Brie pushes Becky to the ropes. Brie responds slamming Becky now. Becky with a drop toe hold and leg drop combo. Becky drops two more legs and tags in Charlotte who drops in with a knee to the head. Nikki catches Charlotte with a big kick. Nikki kicks Charlotte away attempting a figure four. Nikki pulls Charlotte off the corner and Charlotte lands with a thud. Nikki hooks the leg for a two count. Brie gets the tag driving a knee into the back of Charlotte. Brie keeps Charlotte grounded applying a chin lock. Charlotte with a modified stunner on Brie to break it up. Hot tag to Becky. Becky with clotheslines to Brie. Becky with a dropkick to Brie and gets her arm bar locked in after a roll through suplex. Brie is able to reach out to the bottom rope to break it up. Becky misses a baseball slide, kicks Nikki away and then takes a big clothesline from Brie. Team Bella stands over Becky smiling.

Nikki prevents Becky from tagging in Charlotte. Becky is trying to fight back.

'Come on Becky!' I shout hitting the mat.

Nikki with a knee to the face on Becky. Tag to Brie as The Bella's double team Becky. Brie with big kicks to Becky in the corner. Becky with uppercuts to Brie. Double clothesline by both. Tags to Charlotte and Nikki. Charlotte with chops. Charlotte with a neck breaker and spear combo. Brie breaks up the pin fall. Becky with a T-bone suplex on Brie. Charlotte misses a boot. Nikki plants Charlotte with a huge spine buster for a two count. Charlotte counters a knee to the face and gets the Figure Eight applied. Nikki taps.

I slide into the ring and celebrate with Charlotte and Becky as Team Bella leave up the ramp annoyed.

…..

'Team BAD, any comments on what we just saw? It appears that Kaylee, Charlotte and Becky Lynch have just taken control of the Divas Division' JoJo asked walking up to Team BAD, who were watching out the back

'Check please. Did you not watch RAW last week when I took Kaylee, the 'Devious Beauty' to the limit?' Sasha said rudely

'So why don't you get your facts straight and stop asking dumb questions. As a matter of fact, I think it's time for Team BAD to make yet another statement when 'The Boss' Sasha Banks takes on Kaylee Ambrose in another submission match here tonight and be the first one to make her tap out, ever!' Naomi says

'Do you know what else is really working my nerves? Everybody around here talking about Ronda Rousey. Truth be told, we're the baddest women on the planet. Period. So tonight, I'm sending Kaylee right on back to where she belongs, the insane asylum' Sasha says before walking off

Kaylee, Becky and I watch from the locker room before Dean and Roman walk in

'Insane Asylum? Really? Is that the best she could come up with?' Dean asks but before anyone could reply Bray Wyatt appeared on the screen

'A flower has always been a symbol. A symbol of beauty, but remove all of its petals, and what once precious is now just another troublesome weed. And just like that, it's gone. Roman, thanks to _her_ you have become their symbol of beauty, of strength, of hope. _She_ chose you. _She_ decorates you, but if you were to take her away, then you would realize that you're no different than anyone else' Bray said laughing

'Ambrose, we warned you, boy, we did. But just like all the rest, you chose wrong' Harper said before Sheamus walked into the room

'And Orton, I'm going to make this quick and painful when I drive my Brogue Kick straight to face out of nowhere' Sheamus said

'I've always admired your penchant for brutality, Sheamus. And you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Tonight, Sheamus, I guess you could consider us your friends. Run.' Bray said before disappearing off the screen.

…..

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way to the ring by myself and sit on the turnbuckle and Sasha Banks makes her way down to the ring by herself.

The bell rings and we lock up. I power her into the corner before the ref forces me to break the hold. I mock Sasha licking my lips. We lock up again and shove her to the floor. Sasha goes for a clothesline but I shoulder her to the mat which shocks her. She kicks me in the midsection before going to hit my head in turnbuckle but I reverse it and smash her head off the turnbuckle and hit a dropkick. I go to grab her but get an elbow to the face. I duck her clothesline and elbow her in the face. She knees me in the midsection and hangs me on the second rope, driving her knees into my stomach.

'You don't belong in this ring Kaylee! You belong locked up!' Sasha screamed at me.

She grabs me by the hair but I kick her in the midsection and hit a face buster. Sasha counters a DDT and hits me with a clothesline. She throws me face first into the turnbuckle before choking me with her foot in the corner. Sasha mocks me by cocking her head to the side and licking her lips. I hit her with a jaw breaker and Sasha counters a slam into a strait jacket hold and knees me in the back over and over again

'This is where you belong! In a strait jacket!' Sasha yells at me while she keeps her knees in my back. The crowd start to chant 'Ambrose'. I stand up and try to counter the hold but Sasha counters into a leg scissor hold. The crowd start to clap to get me into the match and I stand up with Sasha on my shoulders and hit a power bomb.

I take a moment to catch my breath as we both lay on the mat. I flip up and crack my neck as the crowd cheers loudly. I kick Sasha in the ribs before stomping her limbs. I pull her up and duck a clothesline and hit a spear. I roar like Roman does before laughing as the crowd chants 'Roman Reigns'.

I climb to the top rope and hit a moonsault but Sasha lifts her knees up. I roll out of the ring holding my stomach. Sasha gets out of the ring and goes to throw me into the steel steps, but I counter and smash her face of the steps and roll her into the ring.

'You want to see crazy?' I taunt before rubbing her face into the mat

'You want to see insane?' I taunt more and pull her to the corner and sit her on the top rope. I climb up with her and perform a massive suplex from the top rope. I stand up and look at Sasha almost broken form in the ring.

'You don't want to wake the monster inside me sweetheart' I threatened before going for Dirty Deeds which she counters into Bankrupt and then Bank Statement.

'Tap!' Sasha screams at me as I try and claw my way to ropes.

'TAP' she screams at me again and I push through the pain and stand up with Sasha on my back and I counter into Widows Peak. We both lay in the ring exhausted as the ref starts to count. He gets to the count of 8 before we both get to our feet. We look at each other and then at the crowd who are chanting 'This Is Awesome!' I nod to her as a sign of respect and she smiles back.

We lock up again and I kick her in the mid-section before hitting a DDT. I grab her and go for Killing You Slowly but Sasha rolls through and goes Bank Statement again but I flip her off me and hit Dirty Deeds before locking Killing You Slowly and Sasha is forced to tap out. I let go as soon as the bell rings and the ref helps me up and raises me hand. I wipe some hair out of my face and look at Sasha, who is very disappointed in herself and leaning against the bottom rope. I walk over to her and hold out my hand. She looks at me and my hand and she reluctantly lets me pull her up.

'No one has ever gotten me that close to tapping' I said to her as I held up her hand in respect. The crowd cheered and chanted 'This Is Awesome'

'I'll make you tap one day' Sasha promised

'I'd bank on that' I said back winking as she got out of the ring and let me celebrate with Charlotte and Becky as they ran down to the ring and lifted me in the air.

…

'That was amazing Lee!' Becky said as we walked through the backstage area.

'I almost tapped' I said laughing

'Congratulations Ladies, you've been on kind of a winning streak it seems like, Kaylee, you were just victorious against Sasha Banks, what do you guys think?' Renee asked as I sat on the table in the background

'You guys got this' I said trying to catch my breath

'We're on a roll, you just saw it, you saw the energy, you saw how hard she fought, and there were times when she almost lost but she didn't and she made it through and made Sasha Banks tap out. You know what, Team BAD and Team Bella could take a page out of our book. Because we are on a roll' Becky said excitedly

'Yes girl!' Charlotte said smiling

'What about you Charlotte, making the Divas Champion tap out earlier tonight?' Renee commented

'Well, what can I say? Team BCK are the strongest women in sports entertainment. We killed it tonight. Woo' Charlotte said as we walked back to the locker room where Dean and Roman were getting ready for their match

…..

'You were great out there' Dean said kissing me as I walked into their locker room

'Thanks, now I think we should make a statement to Bray and Harper' I said grabbing my hand camera.

'Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, we're here to deliver a message in the immortal words of Rowdy Roddy Piper. We're here to kick ass and chew bubble gum' Dean said before spitting his gum out

'And we're all out of bubble gum' Dean added

'I got to be completely honest. Bray, you're really impressive with your words, but here's the thing, you may love to talk, but I live to fight and I'm telling you right now me and crazy here, we're going to be breaking heads all night long' Roman said as Dean looked at me and mouthed 'crazy' looking confused as I laughed

'And it starts with you, Bray' Roman said

'Bray Wyatt, you think you are being so mysterious about who this _woman_ is you are threatening Roman with, but you're so predictable. So this _she_ is going to warn you, stay away from _her_ business and _she_ won't make you bleed' I threatened as Randy Orton walked in

'Whatever you boys what to do tonight, that's fine. Just leave Sheamus to me' Randy said before leaving

'Finally, he's got a good attitude' I said from behind the camera

'Let's go. It's time to get Rowdy' Roman said as they left and I turned off the camera

….

Orton makes his way down to the ring, then Roman Reigns and then Dean and I. We watch from in the ring as Bray and Luke make their way to the ring and so does Sheamus.

We start the match with Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper. Dean dumps Harper over the top rope to the outside. A huge brawl breaks out with everyone else. Orton and Roman clean house. Dean off the top rope taking out Wyatt, Sheamus and Harper.

Roman drops Sheamus with a huge right hand. Roman and Sheamus brawl to the outside with Sheamus getting the better of Roman. Roman fires back with another big right as Sheamus slides in the ring. Roman follows and Sheamus rolls out tagging in Wyatt. Harper then tags himself in. Roman with a big suplex on Harper. Tag to Dean who dropkicks Harper against the ropes. Harper with a quick dropkick on Dean and tag to Wyatt. Wyatt with elbows to the head of Dean. Dean and Wyatt with body shots to each other on the top rope. Dean with a head butt to Wyatt. Dean fights off Harper. Wyatt with a huge right hand sending Dean falling to the outside.

I walk around to see if he is ok and Luke Harper jumps down and blocks my path

'Hello Ace' He says me smirking as Wyatt tosses him back in the ring and locks in a headlock on Dean. Harper starts to stalk me around the ringside when Orton jumps down and stops Harper in his tracks. Harper looks at me and winks before going back to his own apron. I look at Orton and nod my thanks to him as he places a hand on my shoulder and jumps back onto the apron.

Dean fights to his feet and catches Wyatt with a boot in the corner. Wyatt fires back with a big clothesline. Wyatt tags in Harper who scoop slams Dean. Harper hits another scoop slam and Dean fires back with a scoop slam of his own on Harper. Harper hits a big boot to Roman on the ring apron to stop the tag being made. I knelt down next to Roman as Dean hits a swinging neck breaker on Harper and tags in to Orton. Harper tags in Wyatt. Orton with clotheslines to Wyatt and snap powerslam. Orton knocks Sheamus off the ring apron and hits a backbreaker on Wyatt. Orton hits a DDT on Wyatt using the ropes. Orton is firing up the crowd in San Jose.

Harper drops Orton with a cheap shot and Dean tags in and dropkicks Harper and then goes for a suicide dive. Harper counters with a big boot. I look concerned as Harper looks over at me and starts to walk towards me when Roman hits a Superman punch. Sheamus tags himself in and Dean tags in Roman. Roman hits a Samoan drop on Sheamus then hits repeated clotheslines to him in the corner. Harper goes to get involved but I pull him off the apron and smash his face on the steel steps when the ref wasn't looking. Roman clotheslines Sheamus over the top rope. Roman with a kick to the head of Sheamus. I am spun around by Wyatt but Roman gets in a kick on Wyatt before he can do anything. Roman hits an uppercut to Harper who falls over the announce table. Sheamus rolls into the ring as Roman does as well.

Wyatt grabs me and traps me against the ring apron but Roman hits him with a Superman Punch and I hit Dirty Deeds. The ref either hasn't noticed my action or just doesn't care anymore. Sheamus rolls up Roman but he kicks out. Roman hits a Superman Punch to Sheamus only to have Harper hit him with a super kick. Dean runs in and levels Harper with a big clothesline. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail on Dean but I jump onto the apron to distract him. Dean counters and hits a suicide dive to Harper, who was walking towards me. Randy hit a RKO on Wyatt, Roman hit a spear to Sheamus and hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

I slide into the ring and celebration with all three men in the ring.

….


	9. Chapter 9

**06-08-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee, I want to run something by you' Roman said walking up to Becky, Charlotte and I

'Do you guys just skip over the pleasantries of hey, how are you?' Becky asked laughing

'When you have spent as much time with each other as Dean, Roman and I do, you'd get sick of asking how are you, because you know how they are because you saw them less than 24 hours ago' I explained before turning to Roman

'What's up?' I asked him

'I am issuing a challenge to Bray and Harper against Dean and I' Roman said sitting down next to me

'Sound perfect, you know Dean will be in, so what's the problem?' I asked changing into my wrestling gear

'Bray and Harper have both had their problems with Dean but they have both have an obsession with you…' Roman said trailing off

'Roman, bro, I can handle myself and even if you don't issue this challenge, they will still come after you and Dean and I will still be there to help so no matter what way you look at it...' I say trailing off and shrugging

'At least this way you get to issue the challenge' I finish and Roman nods

'You're right' He muttered

'Was there any doubt?' I mocked and Roman hit me up the side of the head

'Hey! Don't hit our girl!' Charlotte and Becky yelled jokily and teamed up at Roman

'Time for me to go! I don't like you having girlfriends' Roman joked and left with us yelling 'GIRLPOWER' at him

…..

Roman made his way down to the ring as Dean walked up to us in the hallway

'Hey babe' He said kissing me before saying hey to the other girls

'Did Roman tell you his plan?' I asked and he nodded as we watched Roman get into the ring with a microphone as the crowd cheers him on,

'It is good to see you too, Sactown!' Roman said looking out to the crowd and they chant 'Roman'

'Truth me. I can hear that all night long, but let me talk a little about a little business and Bray Wyatt. I thought I was going one on one with Bray Wyatt at Battleground but apparently, that wasn't the case. Instead, Bray Wyatt used Battleground as a family reunion with Luke Harper. And like most, I'm not one to ask for help. But when it comes to family, well, you know the deal. I can do family versus family. Do you want to see Family versus Family?' Roman asked and crowd cheered

'Do you want to see a Family War?!' Roman yelled out and the crowd cheered

'Well, it's very simple. At Summerslam Bray Wyatt, if you and Luke Harper are man enough to face me and my psychotic brother Dean Ambrose…' Roman said as the crown continued to cheer

'Psychotic? Me?' Dean asked us as we just laughed at him

'But I'm telling you right now Bray, if you are… if you are, you're going to be picking your teeth out of your beard all night long because me and Dean are bringing the fight to Summerslam, baby. And you can believe…that' Roman said as the crowd yelled 'THAT'

Suddenly Rusev music came on and Summer Rae and he walked out. The crowd started chanting 'USA' as Roman laughed

'Enough! Enough of USA. It's not about your USA. You need to get out of this ring right now. You need to get out. I have more important things to talk about.' Rusev said as Roman laughed

'What do you have to talk about? Tell, please. We want to know what _you_ have to talk about! What? Huh?' Roman said laughing

'What I have to talk about is my deal. You don't talk to me like that. You have more important things to worry about like facing me later on tonight' Rusev threatened

'If you come to this ring, what would you talk about? Would you talk about how you're going to make that girlfriend look like your old girlfriend? Because I got to say, this is some creepy stuff. I mean, what's going on? She's not a Barbie doll, you don't just dress her up like your old girlfriend you creep' Roman teased as we laughed out the back

'That is not creepy. You don't talk about creepy' Rusev said

'I know. You do though' Roman retorted shaking his head laughing

'You don't talk about my hot Summer' Rusev said simply as I lost my shit out the back

'Hold on. Hot Summer?' Roman said laughing

'You have never been backstabbed by a girlfriend before. So, you don't talk about this. But I will tell you that much. You sound really arrogant and it really reminds me of her. So, tonight, maybe I'll call you Lana' Rusev said as Roman just looked around as if to say 'What?'

'Hey, this is America, baby. We have no clue what you just said. The only thing we got out of that…' Roman started to say but stopped as the crowd started to chant USA

'Like I said, this is America, baby. And the only thing that we got out of that is you're a sexist freak, dog. But you can hide up there or you can come down here. And I can talk to you in a language the whole world can translate' Roman said simply throwing his microphone and motioning for a 'Superman' Punch but holding up a finger as if to say wait and picked up the microphone

'And if your 'hot summer', thinks about getting involved tonight, I have a devious little sister who would simply _love_ to knock her _and_ you out. Believe that' Roman added as his music hit

…

'You ready for your match against Naomi?' I asked Charlotte as we walked to the gorilla position

'You know it' she said smirking before saying hello to Roman as he walked up to us.

'Well that was fun' Roman said to me as we high-fived and Becky, Charlotte and I walked to the ring to Charlotte's music.

'You got this girl' Becky said as we linked fingers as Team BAD made their way down to the ring.

I winked at Sasha mockingly as Becky and I got out of the ring and Naomi got in.

The bell rung and they locked up. Naomi tried to flip Charlotte off but she held on the lock up continued, both trying to gain the advantage. Naomi hit a monkey flip for a 1 count but Charlotte rolled through and hit a back slide pin for a 2 count. Naomi hit a dropkick

'That's why I am BAD' Naomi shouted to the crowd who booed her

She turned around into a chop from Charlotte that knocked her off her feet.

'Wooo' Charlotte said before Naomi elbowed her in the face

'Now what?' Naomi shouted before Charlotte tackled her to the ground and went for the figure eight but just as she locked it in Sasha slid into the ring and broke it up causing a disqualification. Becky slide into the ring and tossed Sasha out of the ring before getting kicked in the midsection by Tamina. I spun Tamina around and quickly locked on Killing You Slowly. Tamina quickly started tapping out but since it wasn't a match I kept the hold on until she was unconscious.

Becky and Charlotte kicked her from the ring as we begged Team BAD to get back in the ring.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, per The Authority, this match will be restarted as a tag team match' Eden announced as Tamina was still unconscious on the mat and medics where trying to revive her

'Come on girls, get in the ring' Charlotte said as I held open the ropes for them and Becky got ready for the match.

I jumped out of the ring as Tamina was being taken out the back by medics and the bell rung starting the tag team match.

Charlotte and Sasha started off and locked up in the ring. Sasha ran and hide in the ropes so that Charlotte couldn't attack her and has the ref was pulling Charlotte away Sasha kicked her in the face.

'Come on!' I shouted annoyed

Sasha kicked Charlotte in the mid-section and grabbed her arm but Charlotte countered and started hammering away at her. Becky tagged in and they double teamed Sasha with a double arm drag and double elbow before both flipping up

'That's what I'm talking about!' I shout hitting the mat excitedly

Becky locked on an arm bar until Sasha pulled her hair and shoved her into the corner allowing Naomi to tag in. Naomi hit a face buster before going to work on the shoulder. Becky reversed it and ducked an elbow hitting a roll up for a count of 2. She went for another roll up for a 2 count.

Becky hit a dropkick before hitting 3 leg drops and on the third one Charlotte tagged in and hit a knee drop, rolling through and shouting

'Wooo' into Sasha's face.

Charlotte went for a cover but got a 2 count. Charlotte locked on the leg scissors and tossed Naomi around the ring with her legs and flipping up. Naomi ran to the corner and tagged in Sasha. Charlotte hits a roll up for the count of 2. She tries to whip Sasha into the corner but it was reversed. Charlotte rolled over the top rope landing on the apron and then shouldering Sasha in the stomach. Naomi tried to pull Charlotte off the apron but Charlotte kicked her away.

Tamina suddenly ran down from out the back and super kicked Charlotte of the apron. I ran around and speared Tamina to the mat hammering away at her as the match continued. I picked her up and went for Killing You Slowly again but Tamina countered and tried to throw me into the barricade but I reversed it and she hit the barricade face first. I jumped onto the barricade before running along it and taking out Tamina with an elbow, both of us ending up in the time keeper's area.

Naomi and Sasha ended up winning the match and I rolled into the ring to check on Charlotte and Becky as Sasha and Naomi picked up Tamina and they left up the ramp laughing.

'It's ok, it happens' I said to them placing a hand on their shoulders and helping them up

…

'Here' I said handing them both ice packs, watching back the end of the match as Naomi, didn't tag in and then the roll up and hand on tights.

'Are you ok?' Dean asked walking over to us and I looked at him silently shaking my head, letting him know to give us a minute. He blew me a kiss and left.

'Look, I know it didn't go how we wanted it too, but they had to cheat to beat us. We know we can beat them, the WWE Universe knows we can beat them and we _will_ beat them' I said trying to pick up their moods

'I get your trying to help us Lee… but we just need a minute, go watch Roman's match and we will see you afterwards' Becky said placing a hand on my shoulder as Charlotte kicked the bag annoyed

…

'The girls ok?' Dean asked as I sat on his lap and watched Roman

The match begins with a stare down. They lock up. Both men try to gain the upper hand but there is no budging from either one. Roman is hit by a series of shoulder blocks before he counters with one of his own. Roman applies a headlock on Rusev. Rusev battles out. The two men continue to battle back and forth. The men battle on the apron and Roman is thrown to the floor.

Rusev throws him in the ring and traps Roman in a pressure point position jamming his fingers into the shoulder of Roman. Rusev takes him up now and slams Roman with a back body drop. Rusev covers and Roman kicks out. Rusev goes for a head-butt off the top rope and misses. The two men battle back and forth trying to regain momentum. Roman hits a huge clothesline. Roman hits multiple clotheslines in the corner on Rusev ending with a big punch. Roman hits a Drive By on Rusev kicking him on the apron. Roman is hit by a spinning heel kick by Rusev. Rusev covers but Roman kicks out. Roman and Rusev battle in the corner and Roma takes him down with a Power Bomb. Roman covers for two. Roman powers up for a Superman punch but Rusev meets him with a super kick. Roman bounces off the ropes and hits the Super Man punch out of nowhere.

Summer goes to get in the ring and I go to leave but Lana goes down and takes out Summer Rae.

'Huh' I said simply as Rusev is distracted and Roman rolls him up. Rusev kicks out and hits a super kick. He covers Roman and he kicks out. Roman is up now and hits a spear on Rusev and gets the pin fall victory.

Suddenly Bray Wyatt appeared on the Titantron

'I tried to warn you, Roman. I tried to tell you, that my hands are the ones that bring your empire crumbling to the ground, starting with _her._ And as far as your challenge for Summerslam, well, you can consider it accepted. Family versus family. You bring your lunatic and I'll bring my brother. But Roman, you should know by now that I welcome this war…oh and Roman, don't forget to bring your devious sister as well' Bray says laughing

…..

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I FEEL THE NEED TO MENTION THAT DEAN WASN'T ON THIS EPISODE BECAUSE HE WAS DOING A TOUR IN AUSTRALIA, WHERE I ACTUALLY GOT TO MEET HIM!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10-08-15 RAW**

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Charlotte, Becky and I walk down to the ring as Team Bella and Team BAD were in the ring preparing for their match. We walk around and take a seat putting on the head phones

'Joining us at ringside is Team BCK. Becky, Charlotte and Kaylee, who have been a key part of this Divas revolution. In fact, Kaylee, it was you who really started things' Cole said as Naomi will start the match against Alicia Fox. They lock up, and Alicia applies a side headlock before hitting a takeover.

'It is. And I'm glad that we definitely igniting some flames around here. Now, I have Becky and Charlotte beside me' I explain as Naomi fights up and forearms out. Alicia falls to a knee before Naomi hits the ropes. Alicia leapfrogs her and hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count.

'Charlotte, a lot of people have referred to you as the best athlete in the Divas Division' Cole said as Alicia wrenches the arm before tagging in Nikki Bella.

'Why thank you, Michael' Charlotte said

'She is' I added as they kick Naomi's legs out, and Nikki picks up a two count.

'So, what do you think, Charlotte, are you the best athlete in the Divas Division?' JBL asked

'I'm definitely the most genetically superior' Charlotte explains

'And also, Becky Lynch, Becky, it's been quite the ride for you. You actually knocked off Brie Bella a couple of weeks ago on main event, your first one-on-one match in WWE' Cole said as Nikki applies an arm bar, but Naomi fights up.

'I did, I did. I put her in the dis-arm-her and I also, the night before put Alicia Fox in the Dis-Arm-Her' Becky explained as Naomi catches her with Bootylicious before kicking her.

'Our team is the most dominant team out of every single one of these divas' I explained

'Now, Becky, of course, talking about her submission move, The Dis-Arm-Her. Charlotte with the Figure Eight and Kaylee, we have seen a new submission move from you called Killing You Slowly… Kaylee what made you come up with the new submission move?' Cole explained

'Well, when I was on suspension… I was thinking to myself 'What move could I create to add to my already devastating Widows Peak and Dirty Deeds finisher?' then it hit me. A submission move. I did a bit of MMA training when I was recovering from my crushed throat and that's when I learnt the triangle submission hold, which I trained and perfected into the quickest knock-out submission move ever' I explained as Sasha Banks is tagged in to a big reaction. Naomi and Sasha give Nikki a double back elbow for a two count.

'Someone said, Kaylee, that Nikki Bella is trying to follow the path that you trail blazed by being the longest reigning Divas Champion' Cole said

'Yeah, I am the longest reigning WWE Divas Champion. She needs to remember that' I said firmly as Naomi is tagged back in, and she chokes Nikki in the corner. Nikki reverses a whip to the corner, but she runs into an elbow. Nikki quickly comes back with a spine buster before slowly going into a cover for a two count. Naomi sends her to the corner, but she runs into a back elbow. Nikki then catches her with a slingshot kick to the head.

Sasha is tagged in

'Speaking of champions, Charlotte, I want to ask you something, we've seen you make both Bella's tap out, yet despite their losses, Nikki Bella has always said, 'as long as we're the champions, we're the ones who run this division', what do you think of that statement?' JBL asked

'May I?' I ask Charlotte, who motioned for me to answer it as Banks stomps Nikki before knocking Brie Bella off the apron. Banks chokes her against the ropes before Tamina kicks Nikki in the face.

'When I was with The Shield, and we held the Tag Team Titles, The US Title and The Divas Title, we ran this company, so if anyone understands why they would think that, it would be me. However, I think that Charlotte making her tap out is just a taste of what is to come in the future' I explain as Charlotte grins. Banks picks up a two count. Banks reapplies the straightjacket, but Nikki fights up with Banks on her back.

'So, you think that you're going to take out Nikki in the future, Charlotte?' Cole asked as Nikki backs her into the corner and whips her off.

'Yes, sir, I do' Charlotte said simply

'What do you think about the Bella's saying they started this revolution?' Cole asked

'Who started this revolution?' I asked cocking my head to the side

'According to the Bella's, they did' Cole said as Banks tries to stop her from making a tag, but Brie is eventually tagged in.

'Oh, they wish, they wish. They're ruining the division. _We_ are starting the revolution. _We_ have created this revolution and we will make the divas division, we will put it on a whole another level, right, ladies?' I asked

'That's right. We're here to take over' Becky said as Brie gets a big reaction coming in as her husband is from the area.

'You know, you guys can say what you want, Kaylee and Company, but what about Team BAD. Beautiful and Dangerous, Sasha and company, they have as much at stake to this Divas Revolution as you guys do' Cole said

'And they say they're taking over just like you say you're taking over' JBL added

'The only one decent in their team is Sasha Banks. Well, they don't call her the boss for nothing' Charlotte said as Brie kicks Banks before dropkicking Tamina off the apron.

'You just discount the other two completely?' Cole asked

'Yeah, they don't count. We've beat them countless times' Charlotte added as Brie kicks away at Banks' chest as the crowd chants, "YES!" Brie then kicks Naomi off the apron. Brie ducks a clothesline and dropkicks Banks. Banks avoids a splash, but she soon eats an elbow. Brie connects with a missile dropkick and gets the crowd going, but she doesn't realize Tamina was tagged in. Tamina viciously clotheslines Brie before punching Nikki and Alicia off the apron. Brie quickly ducks a Super Kick and rolls her up for the win.

Team B.A.D. immediately begins triple-teaming Brie.

'Come on' I say to the girls as the rest of Team Bella gets involved. We slide in and a big brawl breaks out that ends with Team B.A.D. and Team B.C.K angrily staring at one another. Team Bella stands at ringside with Nikki holding the Divas Championship up.

… 'Hey babe' I said walking up to Dean after saying good bye to Becky and Charlotte

'You want to help me make a video' Dean said pulling me onto his lap

'You know it' I said laughing as Dean kissed my cheek as I got up and turned on the camera

'I didn't really have a lot of friends growing up. I kind of feel like I missed out. It might have been nice to have pal, you know, somebody to play catch with, somebody to steal cars with. Luckily, as I got older, I did have a friend, because trust me, you always want to have somebody to call when you get arrested' Dean said as Roman walked up to us

'I'm sorry. I think what he's trying to say is…Kaylee and I are the first real friends you've ever had, right?' Roman said

'Yeah, it's been pretty cool hanging out' Dean mumbled

'Of course. This is the thing; Bray Wyatt continues to talk about family. The only thing I know is Luke Harper would do anything for Bray' Roman said

'But Bray Wyatt wouldn't do the same thing for Luke Harper' Dean added

'See, we're brothers, you guys aren't even friends. He knows me. We've been through war together all over the world. Pop quiz, how do I take my coffee?' Roman asked

'Hot with a little bit of sugar' Dean said

'Little bit. And my water?' Roman asked

'Room temperature' Dean replied easily

'And my beer?' Roman asked laughing

'Ice cold' Dean said loudly

'Boom!' Roman shouted

'Bray and Luke, we're going to put your twisted little family ties to test tonight and at Summerslam' Dean said

'And Wyatt Family…since you are so determined to have me, I will be at ringside but be warned; if you lay a hand on me… it's not Roman and Dean you need to worry about. It will be the monster inside of me' I warned laughing

'Believe that' Roman said as I turned the camera off and hugged Roman hello

…Dean and I make our way down to the ring, Dean holds the ropes open for me and I sit on the turnbuckle as Bray Wyatt and Harper make their way to the ring. Roman makes his way to the ring jumping the barricade and I get out of the ring to join him on the outside.

Before the match begins, Luke Harper scares Byron Saxton away and takes his chair. Bray Wyatt sits in the seat.

The bell rings, and they lock up. Harper powers him to the corner, but Dean soon turns him around. Harper punches him a few times before giving him an uppercut. Dean puts him in the corner and punches away at him. Harper reverses a whip, but Dean comes back with a flying forearm. Dean puts Harper in the corner and talks trash to Wyatt. Dean hits a snap mare before hitting a low clothesline. Dean drops an elbow for a one count. Harper quickly hits a throat thrust before Dean Fights back. Dean puts him against the ropes and punches away at him. Dean hits the ropes, but Harper takes him out with a spinning side slam for a two count. Harper rips at the face before pushing him aside. Harper uppercuts him a few times before hitting a body slam. Wyatt is seen spinning in the chair and laughing. Harper body slams Dean again before taking a back elbow. Harper charges, but Dean pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Dean then comes running off the apron with an elbow drop. Dean talks strategy with Roman before getting back in the ring.

Harper take Dean out with a guillotine catapult for a one count. Harper does the gator roll before leaving the front face-lock applied. Dean fights out of the hold, but Harper picks him up and sends him headfirst into the turnbuckle for a near fall. Harper puts Dean in the corner and punches him before whipping him down. Harper signals for the end before whipping him down again. Harper sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head, allowing Dean to whip him down. Dean catches him with a boot to the face before hitting a vicious tornado DDT.

Both men are down, but eventually make it to their feet. Dean wildly punches away at Harper before being sent into the ropes. Dean catches him with a sunset flip for a near fall. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Harper gets out. Harper goes for a power bomb, but Dean gets out. Dean then body slams him down. Dean catches him with a running forearm in the corner and goes for a running bulldog, but Harper pushes him off. Harper goes for a big boot, but Dean moves. Harper falls out of the ring. Dean and Harper brawl at ringside and Wyatt stands up to get involved but I stand in front of him

'Don't think about it boy' I warned and he smirked at me, reaching out to touch my face but I send him over the commentary table. Harper punches Dean before throwing him into the ring, but Dean rebounds and clotheslines him down. Dean puts him in the ring, ducks a discus clothesline, and rolls him up for a near fall. Harper punches him, but Dean rebounds with another clothesline.

Dean gets out of the ring to recover. Dean ducks Wyatt's attack, and Roman takes him out with a Superman Punch and I hit Widows Peak. Harper pulls me off him and hits me with a Super Kick. Dean then takes Harper out with a suicide dive. Dean puts him in the ring and goes to the top rope, but Harper crotches him up there. Harper crushes Dean with a discus clothesline for the win.

After I was hit with Super Kick, Bray places my head in his lap

'It wasn't supposed to go like that Kaylee… you weren't supposed to get hurt this time' Bray said kissing my forehead before Roman chased him away from me and we got into the ring to celebrate with Dean.

…


	11. Chapter 11

**12-08-15 NXT**

'Yeah Becky, we just got here, alright, good luck in your match tonight, bye' I said hanging up as Roman, Dean and I arrived at our sit-down interview with Michael Cole.

'Welcome everyone to our weekly interview on , my guests are the devious beauty, Kaylee Ambrose and her husband and brother; the two men who will face the Wyatt Family at Summerslam, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, welcome guys' Cole said

'Sup Cole' Roman said as Dean and I nodded hello

'This match has been described as family versus family, so I do want to talk to you about your relationship with each other. I'll start with you Roman. Um. what is it about Dean Ambrose that has kept you guys together for so long?' Cole asked as Dean and I looked at Roman

'That's a good question' Dean mouths to me and I smile

'My whole life, I've been a physical person, I've been an athlete. I've been in the trenches, I've been through so many battles, um. But since I stepped into WWE, I haven't been in this type of physicality, I haven't been in this type of war on a weekly basis 52 weeks out of the year. Damn near every single night, I'm away from my family, seen a lot of cool places…but he has never faulted. He's always had my back. Always. Even when our other brother didn't have my back. Never faulted. Help me provide for my family. Taking care of me when I needed help. He's a good dude' Roman explained

'Dean, what do you say about Roman?' Cole asked

'There are a lot of people in this world that suck. And you can tell and sniff those people out if you're a real dude, a real straight up dude. And ah, those kinds of guys can sniff each other out and Roman is a real straight up dude. What you see is what you get. What he thinks is what you're going to hear. What he says he is going to do he does. And ah, that's the kind of people you want to be around. That's the only people I can associate with. And there aren't many of them' Dean explained

'Kaylee, Bray Wyatt has… well basically he has said that the reason he is going after Roman and now Dean is because well… because of you. He says that you chose them and that is why they are well, unstoppable and he wants you for himself' Cole said as I rolled my eyes

'I have nothing to do with Dean and Roman being unstoppable. They train hard every day, that is why they are unstoppable. It has nothing to do with me' I explain

'But one can argue that it is you that brought them up to WWE so quickly because of The Shield' Cole said as I glared at him

'The Shield was a team. It had nothing to do with me. Bray Wyatt is just insane but if he wants me, then he can come get me' I threaten

'You know Dean…is a little off right? You see that, I mean… in a fun way' Cole said to Roman as Dean and I looked at each other confused

'What's off to you is right to me' Roman said

'I don't understand' Dean said confused

'You keep making those types of comments though Cole' I add

'I didn't mean it negatively' Cole explained

'Why does anybody even say that?' Dean asked

'What's weird about me?!' Dean asked

'Well, nothing I guess' Cole said

'Ok, Wyatt Family, all of you have been just having serious problems with Bray and Luke over the past year or 2... because of their obsession with Kaylee. Um. Summerslam, will this be it? Will this be the final chapter in all of this?' Cole asked and Dean started laughing

'No' Dean said laughing

'No man, its cats and dogs. The Wyatt's, Reigns and Ambrose, we're never going to get along. It's an evolutionary, some kind of scientific thing, you ever heard the term, the phrase this town ain't big enough for the two of us? That's what this is, it will never be over. It has nothing to do with their obsession with my wife. I have fought Bray Wyatt tooth and nail all over this world. I have fought Luke Harper tooth and nail all over this world. We've battled them together, with Roman Reigns by my side tooth and nail all over this world. We've been doing it for years. It's not going to end… it might…' Dean said losing track of what he was saying

'As much as I want closure. I'd be satisfied with closure and moving on to a title picture, don't get me wrong. But I would pay damn good money to be able to lock myself in a room with a whole bunch of time… I don't want distractions; I don't want people bothering me while I'm at work. I want four walls, no windows, no doors and Bray Wyatt. And I want to be left to my devices. That's what I want Michael Cole. So, is this going to stop at Summerslam? Hell no, there is no mountain here, there is no getting to the top of it, it's just hill after hill after hill and we're not dying on any of them' Roman said seriously while Dean started laughing

'You hear that, that was beautiful, that was good. At Summerslam, we step our foot down hard on our territory, we take advantage in this turf war. It may not be over at Summerslam, but in this war, you're having fun right?' Dean asked

'We don't need an end, not yet' Roman added

'At Summerslam, the _war_ continues' Dean said ending the interview.

…

Dean, Roman and I watched NXT from back at the hotel room as Sasha makes her way down to the commentary table to watch the No. 1 contender match between Becky Lynch and Bayley

Bayley makes her way down to the ring first and then Becky Lynch.

Bayley and Lynch trade hip tosses and multiple arm locks. Bayley fights out of a standing arm bar, but Lynch sends her into the corner. Bayley dives off the second rope and takes Lynch down with a flying hip toss. Lynch kicks Bayley in the stomach and then suplexes Bayley on her arm. Lynch is already trying to soften up Bayley's arm for the Disarm-Her.

Lynch locks in a seated arm bar, then another standing arm bar. Bayley retreats to the corner, but Lynch wraps Bayley's arm in the ropes and pulls it. Bayley is writhing in pain. Lynch grabs Bayley's arm once again and yanks her down to the mat arm first.

After a short break, Bayley fires up and clotheslines Lynch. Bayley whips Lynch into the corner but Lynch moves as Bayley takes to the sky for a flying elbow smash. Lynch tries to suplex Bayley, but Bayley spins out of it into a pinning combo. Lynch kicks out. Bayley goes for an O'Connor role, but Lynch kicks out again. Lynch reverses a backslide into a pump handle suplex for another near fall.

Lynch hits multiple leg drops, until Bayley finally moves out of the way. Bayley hits the ropes and nails Lynch with a basement clothesline. Bayley goes to the second rope and hits a flying elbow smash. Lynch somehow manages to kick out at two. Lynch kicks Bayley in the head, then goes up to the top rope. Bayley cuts her off. Bayley pulls Lynch of the top rope and powerslam her for yet another two count. Bayley tries to pick up Lynch, but Lynch reverses it into the Disarm-her. Bayley manages to make it to the ropes to break the hold. Lynch goes for another arm bar, but Bayley reverses it into a role up for the win!

….


	12. Chapter 12

**13-08-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrived at the arena as Charlotte and Becky were waiting for us in the carpark.

'Hey girl, hey Dean' Becky and Charlotte said

'Hey girls, I'm off to find Roman, I'll see you later' Dean said kissing me goodbye

'What did I miss?' I asked

'Charlotte has a match against Naomi' Becky explained

'So basically, Charlotte is going to make Naomi tap out' I said with a shrug laughing

…..

Charlotte's music hit and we walked down to the ring. Naomi and the rest of Team BAD walked down as well.

The match begins with Naomi slapping Charlotte. The two divas battle back and forth. Naomi rolls out of the ring. Charlotte goes after her but Naomi catches her on the apron and sends her to the floor.

Tamina and Sasha look to get involved but I run across the barricade and take them out with an elbow.

Naomi tosses Charlotte into the ring and rolls her up. Charlotte kicks out. Naomi locks up Charlotte with an arm lock in the center of the ring. Charlotte fights out but is sent into the corner by Naomi. Naomi hits a drop kick and a leg drop on Charlotte. Naomi covers and Charlotte kicks out. Charlotte fights out and hits big chops on Naomi. Charlotte hits a spear and covers Naomi. Naomi kicks out. Naomi is sent over the top ropes and she takes out her own team. Naomi climbs back in the ring but Charlotte locks her up in the Figure 8 and Naomi taps out.

Becky rolls in and celebrates with Charlotte as Sasha and Tamina slide into the ring and look to attack them. I roll into the ring and wrap my arms around Charlottes and Becky's shoulders as Team BAD back out of the ring glaring at me as I wave to them mockingly

…..

'That was amazing girl!' Becky said excitedly talking really fast as Charlotte and I laughed

'Calm down Becky' I said laughing as Becky jumped on my back happily

'No way! Team B.C.K are running this division! We are going to be the surviving team at Summerslam!' Becky continued excitedly as Dean and Roman walked up to us

'Hey girls, congratulations on your win' Dean said to Charlotte as Becky got off my back and I hugged Dean

'Thanks Dean, good luck tonight Roman' Charlotte said to Roman as they left Dean, Roman and I to make our way to the ring for Roman's match.

Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper made their way down to the match as Roman left us to go to his position in the crowd.

'They try and tell you that all human beings are inherently evil. Something has to happen and when it does, its flips like a switch. But me, I'm a little different. I was born holding the devil's hand. What's your excuse?' Luke said in the middle of the ring before handing the microphone to Bray

'He once was blind but I gave him sight. And tonight, Roman, I'm afraid that his eyes are set on you. But at Summerslam, it will be family versus family. I will bring my brother and you make sure you bring your lunatic _and_ Devious Beauty because this is a moment that we have been waiting for since we first laid eyes on Kaylee…' Bray started to say

'Shall we?' I asked Dean who nodded and his music blasted through the arena interrupting Bray Wyatt. The crowd cheered loudly as Dean and I walked out, I was holding a microphone. Dean and I looked at each other and shrugged

'We don't really have anything to say. We just want to watch Roman Reigns do what we do, talk with our fists' I said as Roman's music hit and he walked down through the crowd. We bumped fists with Roman before he rolled into the ring.

Roman takes it to Harper as the match begins but Luke starts laying on some haymaker style punches to Roman. He hits a series of uppercuts. Roman fights out and hits a suplex on Harper. Harper comes back and slams Roman. He covers for a two count. Harper uppercuts Roman into the ropes. He covers him again for two. Dean and I look on from one side and Bray Wyatt looks on from the opposite side. Luke Harper gator rolls Roman. Harper goes for a kick in the corner but Roman rolls away. Roman now gains the offensive as Wyatt yells for Harper to get up. The two superstars trade punches but Roman hits a series of clotheslines taking Harper into the corner. Harper fights out and hits a monster dropkick on Roman. Both men end up outside the ring.

Roman drops Harper on the apron and then hits the Drive By. Wyatt tries to interfere but Dean and I step in. Wyatt makes one more attempt to distract Roman but Dean attacks him outside the ring. Roman rolls up Harper and he kicks out at 2. Roman hits a Samoan Drop as Wyatt and Dean battle outside. Roman and Harper trade punches again. The ref pulls Roman off of Harper and Harper takes advantage takes down Roman. Harper sets up Roman but he counters hitting the ropes. Off of the ropes, Roman hits a Superman punch. Roman covers Harper, but here comes Bray Wyatt. Wyatt interferes and the match is over.

Wyatt takes it to Roman, but Dean comes in and cleans house. He flies through the second rope and dives into the Wyatt Family. Dean goes to pick up Wyatt. Wyatt and Harper are up now and plan on taking Dean out. I jump from the top rope into all 3 men and Roman comes out of nowhere to help even the score. We toss The Wyatt Family into the crowd and slide into the ring and celebrate.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**17-08-15 RAW**

'Kaylee, you coming down to the ring with me for Roman's match?' Dean asked walking up to Becky, Charlotte and I

'You know it, see you later girls' I said before walking down to the ring to Dean's music. We walked through the ring and stood near the announcer table as Roman makes his way to the ring. He grabs the spare chair and gives it to me as I put on the headphones.

'And speaking of chaos, it looks like we're going to be welcomed to the Ambrose Asylum, because Kaylee and Dean Ambrose has put on a headset and sat down next to JBL here at ringside. Dean, Kaylee, welcome' Cole said as Roman bumped fists with us before getting into the ring

'Sunday night, Summerslam, family versus family. Right now, on Monday Night RAW, prelude to war' Dean yelled scaring Cole as he slapped the announcers table

'All right' JBL said simply

'Babe, come over this side' Dean said to me taking off my headset and we walked arm in arm to the other side of the announce table and took a seat next to Bryan

'We are back live on Monday Night RAW, there is Roman Reigns and his buddies Dean and Kaylee Ambrose, sitting with us at ringside. They were over next to JBL but you moved?' Cole said confused

'Well, JBL's over there running his mouth making fun of me and my wife, saying things he shouldn't say to a guy like Dean Ambrose' Dean explained

'Well, Dean, you're going to be involved in…' JBL started to say

'So we came and sat next to Saxton. That says a lot about how much we think of you right now JBL' I added

'Well, Dean Ambrose is going to be involved at Summerslam Sunday, when he teams up with Roman Reigns against Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper, only on the WWE Network. Way to go making our guests upset, John' Cole said

'I…no, Dean took it wrong. It was not an insult' JBL said as Bray's music came on and he walked down to the ring with Luke Harper.

'The eater of worlds, Bray Wyatt, accompanied by the man who has rededicated himself to the Wyatt Family, Luke Harper' Cole introduced to the listeners.

'Yeah, a rematch from SMACKDOWN, let me uh, set the stage here for you. Rematch from SMACKDOWN. Bray Wyatt sat right here and got involved in that match and then both Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt got smacked around ringside. Just like what will happen tonight if he wants to get involved again' I explained

'In fact, I'll invite him, hey' Dean said taking off his headphones and stealing Bryan Saxton's chair from him and rolled it over to Bray.

'Yeah, have a seat, have a seat right over there and we will be sitting right here' I said to Bray as he glared at me

'You make one move in that ring Bray, one move in the ring. I'll break your knee caps so quick' Dean said as the bell rings, and they lock up before releasing.

'Obviously, Dean, you're not too concerned about Bryan having to call this match standing up here tonight?' Cole said

'Are you guys concerned about it?' I asked

'No' JBL said simply as they lock up again, but they're in a fast stalemate.

'Dean, I want to talk about something that you mentioned to me in our interview last week on when I sat down with you, Kaylee and Roman. You talked about you and Roman having each other's backs and being best friends but you questioned whether or not Bray Wyatt… when push comes to shove… would actually have the back of Luke Harper' Cole explained as they lock up a third time, and Harper powers him to the corner. Roman blocks a punch before punching away at him.

'Well, you know, maybe we'll answer that question tonight' Dean said as Harper kicks and punches him back before putting him in the corner.

'If stuff starts getting ugly in that ring for Luke Harper tonight. Is Bray Wyatt going to risk his safety and jump in that ring?' I asked as Roman comes back with a right hand before trying to put him in the corner.

'With me sitting right here. I bet he doesn't' Dean added

'Dean, you heard Luke Harper say that 'my life for him' in regards to what Luke would do for Bray' Cole said as Harper blocks it and gives him an uppercut.

'I don't understand any of the whole Wyatt Family thing. I'm not sure if Luke Harper is a cousin, a prodigal son, a brother, a nephew. I don't know if there's two sides to the family. I don't really know how this whole Wyatt works out, all right?' Dean said as Harper hits a snap mare before applying a chin lock.

'All _I_ know is that when Bray Wyatt barks, Luke Harper does whatever he tells him to do' I added

'I don't know how their relationship works or why, but I know it's not strong enough to hold up against a real family, a real brotherhood, myself and Roman Reigns at Summerslam' Dean finished as Roman tries to fight up, but Harper knees him in the head.

'Dean, let me ask you about that. I mean, a lot of guys in your position would shy away from dealing with the Wyatt's because of that reason because they don't understand what they are all about but you're in it?' Saxton asked

'They don't have to understand it. Its cats and dogs. You know why cats and dogs hate each other? Nobody does. The Wyatt's, Roman Reigns, and the Ambroses, we are cats and dogs…' Dean said

'…We are the hat fields and the McCoy's' I added

'It's an endless, eternal war. Just elements that when they combined, they get close to each other. They just explode every single time. And it's probably not going to end at Summerslam' Dean said as Harper powers him to the corner, but Roman gets out and hits some shoulder thrusts.

'We're going to do our damnedest to put this thing to an end at Summerslam. But hey, they war may continue, it may go on forever and ever because I cannot stand Bray Wyatt, I cannot stand Luke Harper. I can't stand this whole Wyatt Family thing. We have never been able to handle it' I explain as Roman punches Harper before head-butting him.

'Dean, Kaylee, you know, you guys and Bray have been through so many battles here in WWE. In fact, at one point, you had an ambulance match' Cole stated as Harper reverses a whip, but he lowers his head and eats a kick.

'Kaylee and I have fought Bray Wyatt all over the world in every kind of conceivable match you can think off' Dean said as Harper reverses a whip, ducks a clothesline, but can't avoid a second clothesline attempt over the top rope.

Harper slowly gets to his feet and leans over the apron. Roman takes him out with a Drive-By dropkick to the face as Dean and I smirk.

Luke manages to toss Roman into the ring and trap him in a chin lock.

'Dean, you cannot put aside the athleticism of Luke Harper' Cole stated

'Oh, my god, Luke Harper is a monster! Luke Harper is an absolute monster. I would never take that away from Luke Harper or Bray Wyatt. Anybody who's ever been part of The Wyatt Family. They are monsters. They're walking, talking, living, breathing monsters in today's day and age' Dean said as Roman fights up from the chin lock and punches out.

'Luke Harper is 6-5, well over 300 pounds and he would dropkick like that, and to be able to pick a guy up and slam him with ease like that…' I commented as Roman goes for a suplex, but Harper fights out. Harper then takes Roman down with a Michinoku Driver for a near fall.

'And all Bray Wyatt has done is ignite that internal monster in Luke Harper even more' JBL commented

'Look if there's one thing you have to learn Saxton, it's how to adapt in this business' Dean commented as Harper shoulders him in the back before reapplying the chin lock.

'We're not worried about you all right, we're worried about the war, the prelude to a bigger war that's happening in the ring right now, Roman Reigns and Luke Harper' Dean commented as Bray kept looking over at me.

'Dean, you're talking about you don't like the Wyatt Family but you seem to enjoy fighting them, is that true?' JBL asked

'I mean, it's just… it's what I do. It's what we do, like, me, my wife Kaylee and Roman Reigns, we get along. We have three things in common because there's only three things we're good at; drinking, fighting and making people fall in love with us, all right? So any time we get the chance to scratch and fight tooth and nail with the Wyatt's, we take it' Dean explained as Roman fights up again and counters out with a back suplex.

'Speaking of making people fall in love you with you, Kaylee, Luke and Bray have both had somewhat of an obsession with you…' Saxton said as I glare at him, effectively shutting him up

'Really? I hadn't noticed' I said sarcastically as Roman pulls himself up, but Harper immediately floors him with a big boot for a near fall.

'And you guys got to start asking the question, what kind of condition is Roman going to be in for Summerslam?' Saxton asked

'That quieted Dean and Kaylee momentarily when they watched Reigns nearly get his skull bashed in' Cole commented as I looked on worried and out of the corner of my eye I could see Bray watching me with a smirk on his face. Harper hooks Roman with a front face-lock. Harper starts gator rolling him.

'Luke Harper is like nothing we have ever seen before in the WWE, I know that first hand. Roman Reigns knows that first hand. Dean knows that first hand' I commented

'So, how do you combat a guy like that?' Cole asked

'Me? I just bite, scratch, claw, and keep through punches until I can't anymore, the good thing is I never get tired and I happen to have Roman Reigns and Kaylee Ambrose watching my back at all times' Dean explained

'Just like we are watching his back right now because I got my eyes locked on to Bray Wyatt, who's just sitting there on his chair, not doing anything!' Dean yelled at Bray as Roman fights up and punches him, but Harper slaps him.

'Well, in case, you haven't noticed he hasn't really been watching the match, Dean, he has been watching you, Kaylee' JBL explained

'What?!' Dean yelled as I placed a hand on his knee

'Why would you say that?' I snapped at JBL as Roman ducks a clothesline and hits a pair of his own. Harper reverses a whip, but Roman takes him down with a leaping clothesline. Roman runs into a back elbow, but he comes back with a right hand.

'Roman Reigns switching into sixth gear here' I commented as Roman then takes him down with a back suplex. Roman clubs him in the corner before being dropped to the apron.

'Dean, Roman just keeps coming and coming and coming' Saxton said

'That's what we do, sometimes we're down but we're never out, we just keep moving forward' I said as Roman pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Roman then leaps off the apron with a clothesline.

'Yeah. No fear! We have no fear tonight, no fear going into Sunday, no fear going to war with The Wyatt's one more time' Dean yelled at Bray

'Ambrose just barking at Bray Wyatt' Cole explained

'It doesn't look like he's paying me much attention' Dean commented

'No, he's ignored you since the get-go. He has either been watching the match or Kaylee' JBL said as Roman and Luke get back in the ring

'He looks strangely calm, actually… I don't know if I like that or if I don't. I don't know if I like a calm Bray Wyatt' I said to Dean as Harper kicks Roman. Harper goes for a power bomb, but Roman fights out. Roman goes for a power bomb, but Harper counters with a back body drop. Roman counters that counter with a sunset flip for a two count.

'Incredible counter. He is always learning new stuff, always learning and adding things to his game, Roman Reigns. I've been with this guy since his very first match. I've been on the road with him for two, three years. We've travelled the world together, fought in battles together all over the world. And I've watched him develop his style. Get better every single night, every single week. And he's grown right in front of my eyes as a performer, as a fighter, as a wrestler and to be out here watching him against Luke Harper add new stuff in… you never know where he is coming from. It even impresses me' I said passionately as Roman then clubs him out of the ring. Roman goes outside to throw him into the ring. Roman hits a misdirection clothesline for a near fall.

'But to that point Kaylee, Roman Reigns has been unbeatable just about against everyone except for Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt has gotten in the head of Roman Reigns over the past few months and has really caused issues for him' Cole explained

'Yeah, well, I mean, that's what the Wyatt's do, they get inside our head. They make you angry. They put you in a bad mood. And they get you flared up!' Dean snapped angrily as Roman goes for a Samoan Drop, but Harper viciously elbows away at him.

'It's the spell that Bray Wyatt has cast over Luke Harper and Luke Harper's undying loyalty' Cole explained as Roman overcomes that and crushes him with a Samoan Drop for a near fall.

'It's an old-fashioned family feud' JBL said

'Yeah, these guys are just slugging it out' I said

'Dean, this match at Summerslam has been billed family versus family, is that an apt title for this?' Cole asked

'Yeah, I mean, if you want to call them family, you can call them whatever you want. Like I said, I don't understand the whole Wyatt Family dynamic, all right? I don't drink anybody's cool-aid, so I don't get there whole thing but I know everywhere Bray Wyatt goes, there's Luke Harper. Everywhere Luke Harper goes, there's Bray Wyatt' Dean explained as Roman sets up for the Superman Punch, but Harper gets out of the ring before it can be hit.

'But you and Roman are not exactly family though, are you?' JBL asked

'JBL, you should know that, you spill enough blood, sweat and tears across this world and you find somebody you can trust…' I started to say as Roman follows him out, but Harper takes him down with a super kick.

'Jesus…' I mutter worried.

'I mean I said prelude to war but this is turning into a war right now' Dean said

'It's like we said, man. We're six days out from Summerslam, are these guys leaving anything in the ring? Are they leaving anything out the back?' I said as Harper gets in the ring looking for a count-out,

'I think Roman…Roman could be out' JBL said

'I think Roman's hurt' I mutter and take off my headset to try and get a better view of Roman. Roman gets up. Harper goes for a suicide dive, but Roman punches him.

'One step ahead of you Wyatt boys' Dean sings as I pace at ringside as Roman runs into the ring, but Harper takes him down with a spinning side slam for a near fall.

'That's the other thing, we all know each other so well' Dean commented as he pulled me onto his lap

'I was going to mention John that if anybody understands the comradery between, Dean, Kaylee and Roman, it would be you, based on the relationship you had for many years with Hall of Famer, Ron Simmons' Cole explained

'Absolutely, we're brothers by bond not by blood' JBL said

'Well, then you know what Kaylee was talking about. You've been razzing me all right out here and if anyone out here understands that, that should be you' Dean said as Harper goes for a power bomb and Roman counters a back body drop with a roll-up.

I stand up quickly as Harper quickly super kicks him and hits a sit-out power bomb for a near fall. Harper cannot believe Roman kicked out.

'Like I said before Luke Harper isn't human and I know Roman Reigns better than anybody, except maybe Kaylee. I know he ain't human either' Dean said

'I don't know if Bray Wyatt is human. And Kaylee and I have been called a lot of things ourselves. There's a lot of combustible elements in this match this Sunday' Dean said as I pace ringside before making eye contact with Bray and he winks at me and blows a kiss. I walk up to him ignoring Dean call out my name and I slap him hard across the face. Harper gets distracted by this and Roman hits a Superman Punch and follows up with a spear for the win.

I roll into the ring laughing with Dean as Bray looks at me fuming, while holding his cheek. I hug Roman before holding up Romans hand in victory and Bray looks at us smirking

'You are mine, my love' Bray mouthed to me as Dean growled next to me.

…

I waited out in the ring, sitting on the turnbuckle as Team BAD made their way to the ring. It was Tamina versus Becky Lynch, then Naomi versus me. Becky's music hit and she came running down to the ring and posing for the crowd before hugging me and I left the ring to join Charlotte.

They circle the ring and lock up. Tamina quickly powers her down and taunts the crowd. Lynch catches her with a waist lock, but Tamina fights her off. Lynch grabs the leg, but Tamina clubs the leg. Tamina head-butts her down before going for a Samoan Drop, but Lynch gets out. Tamina sends her into the ropes, but she missed a pair of elbows. Lynch goes for a running cross-body, but Tamina counters with a swinging sidewalk slam. Tamina body slams her for a two count. Tamina knees her in the back and applies a chin lock. Lynch quickly fights up, but she runs into a clothesline for a two count. Tamina punches away at her and sends her to the corner. Lynch catches her with a back elbow and a kick before punching away at her. Tamina misses an avalanche in the corner, and Lynch hits a springboard kick. Lynch then takes her out with a missile dropkick for a near fall. Tamina quickly kicks her in the midsection before going for another swinging sidewalk slam. Lynch counters into a crucifix before rolling into the Dis-arm-her for the submission victory.

I slide into the ring and celebrate with Becky before being attacked from behind by Naomi.

The bell rings, and we shove each other. We lock up before tussling around the ring for position. Naomi pushes me off. I apply a side headlock, but Naomi whips me off. I shoulder block her down for a two count. Naomi applies a side headlock, but I whip her off. Naomi shoulder block me down for a one count. Naomi hits a face-buster before hitting a slingshot suplex for a near fall. Naomi digs her knee into my back and applies a chin lock. I fight up, but Naomi takes me down with a snap suplex for a two count. Naomi reapplies the knee-to-the-back chin lock. I fight up, but Naomi slams me down before taunting the crowd. Naomi reapplies the chin lock, but I fight up. I put her in the corner, but I run into a back elbow. I whip her into the ropes and hit a Samoan drop.

I quickly put her in the corner. Naomi fights me back and hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a dropkick. Naomi avalanches me in the corner and hits an Alabama Slam for a near fall. I get out of a body slam and hits a neck breaker for a near fall. I elbow Naomi before ducking a clothesline. I roll her up, but Naomi comes up with her for an electric chair drop. I miss a right hand, and Naomi punches me. Naomi goes for the Rear-View but I counter it into Widows Peak before locking on Killing You Slowly for the win.

….

Becky, Charlotte and I were out the back watching as Sasha beat Nikki Bella

'Ladies, with Summerslam this Sunday, what did you see out there, tonight?' She asked

'I saw 2 losing teams and that means Team B.C.K will be going TCB…' I said

'Taking care of business' Becky explained

'…at Summerslam' I added smirking

'The last team standing is the winner' Becky explained

'That means that Team BCK needs to stick together to win and we're going to do with a little bit of Flair. WOOO' Charlotte added before we left laughing

….


	14. Chapter 14

**20-08-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean, Roman and I walked into the arena as people moved out of our way.

'I know we are weird but moving out of our way?' I commented but before Dean or Roman could reply Becky and Charlotte ran up to us

'Lee!' Becky yelled before jumping on me in a hug

'Um… hey? What's going on?' I asked hugging her back and asking Charlotte

'The Wyatt Family did an interview in regards to Dean, Roman and you Kaylee… you need to see it!' Charlotte explained as Becky grabbed my hand and ran to the locker room with Dean and Roman following

'I recorded it so you could see it' Becky said quickly

Dean and Luke appeared on the screen

'The most dominant force in the WWE was a group known as The Shield. And the mind behind The Shield was Kaylee Ambrose. Kaylee Ambrose is the most devious, cunning, intelligent woman in the WWE. She has the ability to make anyone she aligns herself with succeed… she is simply put, the ace. Now this whole war started when I cost Roman his match with the message anyone but you. I have explained my reason behind that message…well most of it. I was waiting for the opportune moment to reveal my other reason. My other reason for that message is because of Kaylee Ambrose.

She has aligned herself with her lunatic husband, Dean Ambrose and you, Roman Reigns. You have the ace of the WWE and I want her. I will destroy you and Dean Ambrose to get to her if needed. Kaylee Ambrose. Run' Bray said disappearing off the screen as Dean, Roman and I started at the black screen.

'Huh' I said simply before shrugging

'Don't you have a match?' I asked Becky as she and Charlotte looked at me confused

'Aren't you worried?' Charlotte asked me

'Nope, we have dealt with Bray and Luke before and we will do it again' I said shrugging as Dean laughed next to me and Roman just rolled his eyes

'Let's go girls' I said linking arms with a confused looked Becky and Charlotte

…

Team Bella make their way into the ring and grab microphones

'I'm proud to introduce to you a diva who, in just 32 days, will be the longest reigning divas champion in history. A woman who represents strength and integrity, and fearlessness' Fox said as Nikki held up her title

'And the greatest twin sister in the whole world' Brie added

'Nikki Bella' Fox finished

'Thank you, girlies, so much, I honestly love you both so much. So as you all know, I pride myself on being fearless, but even I, Nikki Bella, have doubts, too. Ever since this Divas Revolution has begun a few weeks ago, Foxy, Brie and I have all had to step our game up. And this past Monday, as you saw, I had my toughest challenge yet against Sasha Banks. But Sasha, if you're listening, you didn't disappoint. I mean, you put up one heck of a fight and one day, I honestly believe all three of us truly, truly believe, you are going to make such an amazing Divas Champion. But that day is not today.

What, you think that you got one fluke victory on RAW and that makes you some revolutionary? Huh, I have proven for 270 days that I am the most dominant divas champion in WWE, which makes me the most powerful woman in sports entertainment worldwide' Nikki shouted as the crowd booed

'And we are so proud of what the social media is calling the divas revolution. But the end is nearly in sight because come Sunday, at Summerslam, Team BCK, Team BAD, will fall to Team B.E.L.L.A' Fox said

'But anyways, enough about Sunday, who wants to hear about that? Why we all really came out here was to thank all of you. I mean, honestly, on behalf of the entire…' Nikki started to say before Team BADs music came on and interrupted them.

Naomi, Sasha and Tamina walked out onto the stage.

'Well, excuse me. Look here, you don't speak for us, okay? And you can save that phony, insincere speech because ain't nobody buying that mess. I got some advice for you ladies. Don't waste your time preparing for no victory speech for Summerslam, because it ain't going to happen boo' Naomi said as she handed the microphone to Sasha

'You guys already know what's true. This past week on Monday, I made you tap out, Nikki, and come Summerslam, Team Bella's going to finally crash and burn' Sasha said

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Charlotte, Becky and I walked out as I drummed my fingers against my collarbone

'Girls, I don't understand why you are arguing about Summerslam, Team BCK has the advantage, we have the one woman, who helped bring the Six-man tag match back to its former glory' Becky said pointing to me as I laughed

'Yeah, and she is also the one who has had the most people stab her in the back' Nikki retorted as Team Bella and Team BAD laughed. I went to walk forward but Charlotte stopped me

'How original Nikki, how about you come up with something we haven't heard a million times before?' Charlotte snapped

'Like what? Lunatic, Crazy, insane?' Brie said as I laughed loudly stopping her from talking

'Oh love, Charlotte said _original,_ I have been called all those things and so much worse, but guess what love, this crazy, insane, lunatic has yet to be beaten by any of you. Sasha Banks, you want to brag about how you made Nikki Bella tap out? Let me remind you that I have made all you girls tap out…not once…not twice…how many times?' I asked confused as Becky laughed

'Too many' She said

'I don't know, I lost count' I said shrugging

'Kaylee, I wouldn't be worried about Summerslam, from what I hear, you may not even make it to Summerslam if The Wyatt's get their way' Naomi threatened as cracked my neck

'You know what, I've never been one for words. So how about I just come on down and watch Becky Lynch give you a good old fashioned Lass Kicking?' I said dropping the microphone

The bell rings and Brie kicks Sasha in the gut but being rolled up by Becky for a count of 2. Becky ducks a clothesline from Brie and hits an arm drag and then hitting Sasha with one as well. The 3 women all stared at each other

'Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about!' I shout hitting the mat excitedly

Brie hits Becky with an uppercut before tossing her from the ring and then hits Sasha with a number of kicks to the chest like Daniel Bryan does and the crowd chants 'Yes'. She goes for a pin but Becky breaks it up and goes after Brie. Brie blocks a punch and hits an elbow, Becky blocks another one and elbows her back. She goes for a knee to the mid-section but Brie counters and shoves Becky throat first into the second rope. Brie hits a dropkick on Sasha before shouting 'BRIE MODE' and hits running knees to both Sasha and Becky. She goes for a pin on Becky but Sasha broke it up.

Sasha whips Brie into the corner and runs into an elbow. Sasha blocks a kick and places Brie on the second ropes and then tosses Becky on the bottom rope. She hits the double knees on both women and goes to pin Brie, but only gets 2 count. Becky rolls from the ring and I lean down to check on her with Charlotte as Sasha slams Brie's' face into the mat. She mocks Daniel Bryans 'Yes' chant and I couldn't help but smirk at that. Sasha kicks Brie into the corner and chokes her with her foot until the ref pulls her off. Sasha yanks Brie back into the middle of the ring and goes for a count but only gets a 2 count. They both knock each other down with clothesline.

Becky rolls back into the ring and hits Brie and Sasha with clotheslines and a dropkick to Brie. She hits Sasha with T-Bone suplex that throws her into the corner. Becky whips Brie into Sasha and jumps from the second rope and kicks them. She hits a T-Bone suplex on Brie and goes for a pin but Brie kicks out. Becky goes for a slam but Brie slides off and shoves her into Sasha, who is on the apron and rolls up Becky, grabbing the tights for the win

'Ref, the tights!' I shouted but it was too late. I roll into the ring and argue with the ref until Charlotte and Becky pull me back and we leave the ring angrily

…

I walk up Dean and Roman kicking the chair annoyed as Becky and Charlotte go into the locker room

'Time to leave a message' I said to the boys grabbing my camera

'When Bray Wyatt talked about Family versus Family, I picture my family knocking his family's teeth deep down their throats all night long at Summerslam. So, that means I know 2 things about the next day, you ain't going to be running your mouth because you're going to be crapping your teeth out, boy' Roman threatened

'Wyatt boys, I've been up all night thinking of all the painful things we're going to do to you, but since our match doesn't allow pliers, or blowtorch, or pipe, or anything, because we'll get disqualified or whatever. I've had to get real creative thinking about all the ways I'm going to torture you' Dean said as I spin the camera around

'Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper, tonight you said finally told the world that you wanted me… as if we didn't already know who you were talking about these past few weeks. All I have to say to that is you picked the wrong family to mess with' I said laughing as Randy walked up to us and I turned the camera to them

'Bray, a little advice, you will never ever get Kaylee, I should know… I tried' Randy said as Dean cracked his neck annoyed at the memory

'Sorry to interrupt, boys and woman, I just want Sheamus and everyone else to know who's watching tonight, that there won't be any RKOs out of nowhere. Sheamus, what I mean is, you're going to see it coming.' Randy warned

'I like that' Dean said nodding his head as Cesaro walked up to us as well

'Wow. You guys are messed up. I mean, I just want to beat Kevin Owens at Summerslam and you know, maybe I can get a new shirt, you know, like, 'Lose Owens Lose', but, yeah, blowtorch is a nice touch' Cesaro said as Randy smirked

'I mean, whatever works for you, man, different strokes for different folk, but the point is, what we're _all_ saying is the beating we're going to give to you all tonight is just a taste of what you're going to get at Summerslam' Dean said looking back at the camera

'Believe that' Roman added as I tuned the camera off.

…Dean and I made our way down to the ring as the other men in the match waited for us. I kissed Dean good luck and sat on the barricade

The match begins with Sheamus and Randy Orton. Orton goes straight for an RKO as Sheamus rolls out of the ring. Sheamus rolls back in and tags in Kevin Owens as Randy laughs at him.

They lock up. Cesaro tags himself in and he takes Owens straight up and suplexes him. Harper tags in and Dean comes in to take him on. Dean clotheslines Harper. Roman tags in. Roman kicks Harper but Harper tags in Bray Wyatt and he takes it to Roman. Roman counters and Cesaro tags in. Cesaro takes Wyatt to the corner and hits multiple uppercuts. Harper tags in and he and Cesaro battle back and forth. Cesaro wants to go swinging but Owens comes in and interrupts. Wyatt is back in now. He hits Cesaro with a big splash in the corner. Sheamus tags in. Sheamus suplexes Cesaro. Owens comes in and takes Cesaro to the corner. He hits a cannonball on Cesaro and covers for two.

I look over at the opposite corner to see Bray and Harper staring at me, not blinking. If it was anyone else, they would have been unnerved but me… I just saluted them mockingly before sticking up my middle finger.

Sheamus hits Cesaro with a rolling slam. Bray Wyatt and Owens take turns giving Cesaro the business. Owens locks up Cesaro with a submission maneuver in the center of the ring. Cesaro fights but Sheamus hits him with a backbreaker. Sheamus is hit with a flying dropkick by Cesaro. He makes the tag to Roman. Roman takes down Sheamus. Roman hits multiple clotheslines on Sheamus in the corner. He hits a drive by on Sheamus as he lay on the apron. Roman hits Samoan drops to Sheamus and Owens. Sheamus rolls up Roman and he kicks out. Roman hits a Superman punch out of nowhere. Dean comes in and takes out Harper. He takes out Wyatt on the outside. He dives through the ropes and Harper is sent to the announce table. Dean hits the Atomic elbow on Harper. Sheamus Brogue Kicks Dean. Orton RKO's Sheamus. Wyatt comes in and sets up Orton for Sister Abigail. He sends Orton into Harper who hits him with a big boot. Roman comes flying through and hits a spear on Wyatt. Harper super kicks Roman. Dean is up now and hits dirty deeds. He covers Harper and gets the pin fall.

I slide into the ring and celebrate with Roman, Dean, Orton and Cesaro

…


	15. Chapter 15

**23-08-15 SUMMERSLAM**

Dean and I walk into the arena hand in hand laughing as Roman walks up to us. We hug and then continue walking up to Becky and Charlotte

'This is it girls, you ready for tonight?' I asked high fiving them

'Hell yeah! We are going to kick some lass's asses and show the WWE Universe, who the _real_ dominant divas are' Becky said as Charlotte added a 'Woo!' laughing.

'Are you going down to the ring with the boys tonight?' Charlotte asked and I looked at the boys, almost having a conversation with them silently, before turning back to Charlotte and Becky.

'Nope. They got this. We got the divas to worry about tonight' I said

…

Becky, Charlotte and I watched out the back as The Wyatt Family walked down to the ring.

'So you worried about them coming after you?' Becky asked stretching

'Nope' I said with a shrug

'You're not telling us something' Charlotte said and I looked at the girls before sighing

'I wouldn't put it past him to interfere tonight in our match and I don't want you two getting caught in the cross-hair' I explained as Dean's music hit and he walked down to the ring.

'You don't need to worry about us' Charlotte said placing a hand on my shoulder and Roman's music hit

'But I do. I haven't cared about someone new since I was backstabbed by Seth and Paige… this is new to me' I said softly as footage was shown from Battleground.

'Look, I'm not going to say we are not going to backstab you because I'm sure Paige and Seth said the same thing. What I am going to say is, give us the opportunity to _prove_ that we care about you' Becky said as Charlotte nodded and I looked at both of them and nodded, holding out my pinkie and the locked theirs on as the match started.

The bell rings and we start with Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper. Dean with a quick tackle and right hands. Dean with an elbow and bulldog combo. Roman is in to get in a shot on Bray Wyatt, tosses Harper out and Dean with a suicide dive to Harper. Wyatt goes after Roman in the corner. Roman with a flying clothesline on Harper and then tosses Wyatt into the audience. Dean runs across the three announce tables and tackles Wyatt in the crowd.

Back in the ring, Dean and Roman take turns taking out Harper. Legal tag to Dean who connects with a flying elbow off the top rope.

'Kaylee is going to be mine' Bray taunted provide Harper with the opportunity to get a shot on Dean. Roman runs over and hits shots to Wyatt at ringside. Wyatt plants Roman over the ring apron. Harper with a suicide dive to Roman and follows it up with a super kick. Dean with a suicide dive on Harper. Harper with a big boot to Dean and Wyatt follows with a jumping back splash. Wyatt plants Dean with a big suplex. Tag to Harper who chops away at Dean. Harper stands on the head of Dean and Wyatt drives Dean down in a suplex from the ring apron.

Back in the ring, Wyatt works over Dean and tags in Harper who keeps him grounded. Tag back to Wyatt who is kicking away at Dean who sees his corner empty with no Roman. Wyatt with a big corner clothesline. Harper gets the tag and catapults Dean into the second rope. Dean drops Wyatt with a big clothesline. We see Roman recovering at ringside. Hot tag to Roman. Roman with clotheslines. Roman with overhead release suplexes on Harper. Harper with a huge sit down power bomb on Roman. Roman with a Superman on both Wyatt and Harper. Tag to Dean. Roman puts Wyatt on his shoulders. Dean jumps off the top bringing Wyatt down with him. Harper breaks up the pin attempt. Superman on Harper. Dean puts Harper on Roman' shoulders and Roman power bombs him down. Dirty Deeds on Wyatt. Tag to Roman.

'You end him right now!' Dean yells as Roman hits a spear on Wyatt. Roman hooks the leg and gets the pin fall. Roman and Dean bump fists and hug in celebration

…

'Well, we're done now, I just speared Bray Wyatt, it felt like it was a long time coming, like I've just been chasing and chasing and his been avoiding me! Throwing this and that and this and that…mind games. You need help and you need family. My boy Ambrose was there and it's been cool to separate and kind of grow as individuals and you could see it tonight, and just with the preparation but we are able to be our individual selves and have our routines and kind of do the things that we do… but when we come together, it's always like this. We stuck to our guns and we whooped ass. There he is! You never know where he is at' Roman said to the camera as Dean and I walked up to him

'What's going on?' Dean asked

'I was just talking about you! You never know where he is going to be, until the times right and only when the times right. He's right there on the spot, tell them!' Roman said out of breath as I laughed

'ALL OVER THE WYATT'S ASS! Their family messed with my family. So their family got dealt with. That's what happens. Don't cross no lines you don't want to be crossing' Dean said simply wrapping an arm around me

'When you want closure, call somebody who's got your back. Believe that' Roman added as we walked off

'I'll see you guys after my match' I said walking off with Becky and Charlotte

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

We walk down to the ring as the crowd cheers, Team Bella and Team B.A.D were in the ring waiting for us.

We start with Brie Bella and Becky Lynch. Brie with shots to Becky in the corner. Becky with arm drags and a dropkick to Brie. Tamina tags herself in and super kicks Brie. Sasha runs and knocks Charlotte and I off the apron as Naomi does the same to Nikki and Fox. Tamina head butts Becky and tags in Sasha Banks who works over Becky and tags in Naomi. They double team Becky and tag back to Tamina, who plants Becky with a quick scoop slam.

Tag to Banks who then tags in Naomi. Banks slaps Becky. Naomi with a leg drop over Becky. Naomi with a second leg drop. Tag to Banks. Tag to Tamina who drops Becky with a quick clothesline. Tamina with a head butt to Becky sending her out.

On the outside, Charlotte takes out Tamina with a spear. Naomi and Banks with a flip over the top rope taking out Becky and Charlotte. The Bella's with a suicide dive to the outside. Alicia Fox and I are hammering away at each other near the top turnbuckle, I dropkick Fox off the apron onto the floor and climb to the top rope. I look at the crowd grinning before I jump from the top rope with an elbow and take out all the girls. The referee starts the count. Becky and Tamina are back in the ring. Tamina goes for a slam but Becky elbows out and Brie tags herself in. Brie hits a face buster on Tamina and gets the cover.

Team B.A.D. has been eliminated.

Becky is back in and Nikki is tagged in. Nikki hits her Rack Attack. Charlotte and I break up the pin fall attempt, I roll Becky to our corner and then tag myself in. I run and jump on Nikki, hammering away at her. I hit a high knee to Nikki in the corner. I hit a fall away slam on Nikki and she rolls from the ring. I slide out and grab Nikki only to be distracted by my name being called out by Bray Wyatt.

'Run' He says laughing and with the distraction Nikki gives me a massive Alabama Slam on the floor! I land with a thud on impact, almost knocking me out cold.

In the ring, Nikki taunts Charlotte and Becky. I roll back in just in time to beat the referee count. Nikki tags in Brie. The Bella Twins with a flapjack on me. Brie with repeated chest kicks and tags in Alicia Fox. Fox with a northern lights suplex on me for a two count. Fox catches me with a quick dropkick. Nikki gets the tag and hits a snap suplex on me. Tag to Fox who joins Nikki with a double suplex on me. I start to hit some elbows fighting back. I catch Fox with a big knee and tag in Charlotte. Charlotte with chops to Fox and a neck breaker. Charlotte with a spear on Fox and applies the Figure Eight on Fox. Nikki breaks it up. I tackle Nikki out of the ring. Charlotte and Fox hit a big boot in the middle of the ring. Both girls are down, Charlotte tags in Becky. Becky with big slaps to Brie. Becky eats a dropkick from Brie. Brie goes up top. Becky avoids a dropkick. Becky lifts up Brie in an abdominal lift and plants her quickly. Becky gets the pin fall on Brie.

Charlotte and I run into the ring and celebrate with Becky when suddenly the lights go out.

'Run!' I shout in the darkness and hear the girls get out of the ring, the lights come back on and Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt are in the ring with me.

'Hello Ace' Bray said smirking

'Lee!' Becky called out and throws me a baseball bat. I catch it and swing hitting Bray in the face and then hitting Luke as well, the crowd cheers as a topless Roman and Dean run down to the ring and Bray and Luke retreat up the ramp. I hit the ropes with my baseball bat

'Come back here Wyatt's' I yelled as Roman and Dean open up the ropes, begging them to come back. Becky and Charlotte slid back into the ring and pick me up in a hug as my music plays and we continue to celebrate our win

…

Charlotte, Becky and I are celebrating out the back as Renee walks up to us

'Please welcome my guest at this time, Team BCK' Renee said

'Congratulations ladies, on an impressive win tonight, you guys are on a roll. Charlotte winning at Battleground, Becky Lynch you winning tonight at Summerslam, I got to ask, what's next for Team BCK?' She asked

'Tonight, not even The Wyatt Family could stop us from taking over Brooklyn, we're going to take over America, then we're going to take over the world, then we're going to take over the universe and then we're going to infinity and beyond!' Becky said getting faster and faster

'All right, calm down lass' I said laughing

'We get it we're going to take over…' I added

'We got the devious beauty, the lass kicker and the genetically superior? Yeah, no one can stop us. Woo' Charlotte said as we linked pinkies

…


	16. Chapter 16

**24-08-15 RAW**

Dean and I make our way to the ring as Bray and Luke are waiting for us in the ring and Roman is waiting for us ringside. I am holding the baseball bat from last night and smirk at Bray and Luke swinging the bat around

'Come after me! I dare you!' I shout at them as Dean and Roman laugh

Dean and Harper start the match. Harper misses a clothesline, and Dean hits a flying clothesline. Dean hits a running corner forearm and 2nd rope missile dropkick. Dean knocks Wyatt off the apron and hits a slingshot plancha. Harper with a tope suicida to wipe out Dean! Dean swings around on the apron, clothesline to Harper. Drive-By Kick by Roman to Wyatt outside. Dean and Roman stand tall in the ring. Bray and Luke stalk me around the ring but Dean and Roman get out to cut them off.

The Wyatt Family takes control and throws Dean back into the ring and Bray is tagged in. Bray clotheslines Dean for a count of 2. Harper in, taunts Roman and hits a slam to Dean, Harper taunts the crowd. He hits an uppercut which knocks down Dean. Guillotine in the ropes by Harper sending Dean throat-first off the middle rope. Wyatt is tagged in, Dean fights back, but Wyatt hits a DDT for a count of 2. Bray hits a belly-to-back gut buster gets another 2. Harper is tagged in and hits a tope atomico to Dean. Gator Roll by Harper into a chin lock, crowd wills on Dean. Dean fights back, slips out of a slam, hits one of his own, followed by a Tornado DDT, both men down.

Roman and Bray get the tags. Roman hits a Samoan drop, followed by a front kick and a Pump handle Suplex. Another Pump handle Suplex and a corner clothesline. Wyatt with a right hand to block a flying clothesline. Roman hits a throat thrust, followed by a Belly-to-Back Urnangi. Wyatt counters the Superman Punch, Roman blocks Sister Abigail. Harper is knocked off the apron and Wyatt his a Standing Urnangi. Dean breaks up the pin and hits a Nigel Clothesline to Harper. Bray Wyatt is sent outside and Dean hits a tope suicida that wipes him out! Roman hits a Jackhammer to Wyatt but Harper breaks up the pin. Harper hits a Super kicks to both Roman and Dean. Bray looks at me laughing and goes for the Shield's classic assisted power bomb but Roman fights it off. Roman gets out of Sister Abigail and hits a Superman Punch! Dean heads up top and hits a standing Elbow Drop wipes out Harper!

Roman gets for the Spear, but Wyatt's sounder hits and the lights go out. I look around confused and when the lights come back on, a big unknown man is in the ring with a black sheep mask! He removes his mask and stares down Roman. Roman looks at me and goes for the Superman Punch, but this man catches Roman and the ref calls for the bell.

The unknown man throws Roman across the ring and then shoves down Dean away. He grabs Dean by the face but I roll into the ring and hit this man with my baseball bat. It doesn't faze him. He looks down at me and licks his lips, he grabs me and squats away Roman when he tries to break it up. The unknown man face-lock Roman in a standing head and arm choke and chokes Roman out! The unknown man stands tall as Wyatt is in the corner laughing! The unknown man lifts up Roman and hits a Full Throttle variation! Dean and I both hit a big boot to this man, but it doesn't faze him! The unknown man shoves me away and chokes Dean out as well with the hanging head and arm choke!

I look at an unconscious Dean and Roman before staring up at this man and hearing Bray Wyatt laugh. I pick up the baseball bat

'Fuck it' I say and swing the baseball bat into this man's head, breaking the bat over his head but he isn't fazed. I look at my broken bat and then up at this man. He grabs me by the throat, not even feeling my hard fists and spins me around to face Bray Wyatt and Luke Harper in the corner. Bray stands up laughing at me and runs a finger across my cheek. I spit in his face and he laughs at me before nodding at the new man and he quickly chokes me out as well.

…

I sit with my head in my hands as Dean and Roman are being looked after by the medic

'Lee!' Becky yells running up to us

'Do you know who that was?' Charlotte asked hugging me as Becky knelt in front of me worried

'No idea' I muttered looking over at Roman and Dean.

'You don't need to come to the ring with us if you don't want' Charlotte said as I shook my head

'No, I'm part of this team. Let's go' I said standing up and placing a hand on Roman and Dean's shoulder. They nod at me as I head off with Becky and Charlotte.

…

'Welcome to the most must-see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MIZTV. Are you all ready for a little DIVAS REVOLUTION? Because tonight, my guests are the winners of the first ever divas tag team elimination match. They are lovely, they are simply elegant, they are gorgeous, they are BCK, Becky, Charlotte and Kaylee!' Miz introduced

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

We made our way down to the ring Charlotte and Becky helping me into the ring as I was still recovering from before. I took the seat closest to the announcer's table, Charlotte took the middle seat and Becky sat closest to The Miz

'Please have a seat. Thank you guys for being here! Kaylee, I didn't think we'd see you out here after you, your husband and brother got demolished by the Wyatt Family just a few minutes ago' Miz said smirking. I glared at him and cocked my head to the side growling

'I _really_ wouldn't piss her off right now, Miz' Becky said

'Ok… give it up, BCK!' Miz said as the crowd cheered

'Becky, I'll start with you because you successfully pinned Brie Bella last night in your match' Miz started to say

'Miz, it's not about who pinned who, we won last night because we don't look at ourselves as three separate divas, okay?' Becky said

'We are one cohesive unit. My dad _and_ Kaylee taught us that. He was part of the greatest faction in the old school, WWE and she was part of the most dominate faction in the new WWE, The four horseman and The Shield!' Charlotte said proudly

'Your dad and I are old pals actually and Kaylee and I go way back' Miz said

'Go way back? Like when me and my boys were kicking yours and everyone else's ass?' I asked annoyed, stilling trying to shake off the effects of being knocked out.

'… Your dad taught me the figure four and I perfected it' Miz said ignoring my comment and I laughed

'Really? Look at you now, you really lived up to _his_ legacy' Charlotte insulted as I smirked

'If by that, you mean a 12-time champion in the WWE, future hall of famer, cross-platform, film, television and social media megastar, then yeah, I did. And not only did I live up to his legacy, I surpassed it' Miz said as I started laughing loudly

'But this isn't about me, this is about you guys and it can't be all girl power, this, and sisterhood, and the travelling pants, that. There's got to be some competition between you three' Miz said annoyed

'Ok, enough Miz, I couldn't be here, we couldn't be here without the other two, okay? If it weren't for these two, I'd still be suspended and if it wasn't for me destroying the divas, these two wouldn't have been brought to the WWE roster...' I explained holding my head

'How cute. Three beautiful women that all get along. A rarity!' Miz sung mockingly

'Aw, that's really sweet. We're really flattered, but we're just not that into you! I mean, you have met my husband right? I do believe he knocked you out cold on your own TV Show' I teased as Becky and Charlotte laughed

'And more importantly, we are more than just looks, you little pervert. You should know, I have beaten you in the ring before' I mocked grinning

'That's what this revolution is about. We'll take on any challenger, any woman, any man.' Charlotte said threateningly

'Any goat, any dinosaur, any animal, any cyborg, android that came from the future' Becky continued getting faster and faster

'Calm down, Becky. She's getting carried away again. What' we're trying to get across is that we're not into designer shoes, designer handbags, designer labels, we're here to prove to the entire world that this is the era of the female athlete! We will not back down, we will not surrender and we will keep proving that we are just as strong, just as agile, and just as dominant as any man!' I yelled passionately standing up

Suddenly The Bella's music came on and they walked out onto the stage.

'Dominate, Kaylee? From what I saw a minute ago, you _got_ dominated. Saying you three are dominate is like saying Donald Trump's favourite holiday is Cinco de Mayo' Nikki said as I kicked the chair out of the ring annoyed and paced as Charlotte calmed me down

'And as long as I'm the Divas Champion, the only dominate team in the divas division is the one you're looking at right now' Nikki added as I sat on the turn buckle fake yawning

'That's right, Nikki. I mean, you three are very talented. Nobodies arguing that, but Team Bella, well, Team Bella's about more than just talent. We empower women all over the world. We are the faces of dominance. We are the faces of empowerment. And you ladies, well, you're welcome!' Brie said smugly and Becky stood up as they walked onto the apron

'Oh, and explain to me Brie, how did you dominate when you lost last night?' Becky asked laughing as I tapped my knees sitting on the turnbuckle.

'Oh, Becky, you're so cute. But I'm not talking about last night. I'm talking about the past few years' Brie retorted

'You mean when _I_ was kicking your asses and becoming the longest reigning divas champion?' I asked casually but they ignored me

'Right. And, ok, are you the wild one? Because the crazy member has already been taken by Kaylee over there' Fox mocked as I sat up like a child and waved mockingly to them

'Honey, do you know how many shiny new rookie divas I've seen come and go? And how many of those divas are never heard from again in the nine years that I have been here?' Fox asked

'Okay, so, basically, you're saying, you've been _around_ a long time, and you're the crazy one. You're basically the Nene Leaks of the WWE' Becky insulted as I laughed

'Oh snap' I said

'Oh, what are you going to do, Foxy? You going to throw soda on me?' Becky taunted and Fox went to get in her face but Nikki pulled her back

'Actually, Becky, she doesn't have to prove anything to you. In fact, none of us have to prove anything to anyone. Wins, loses, who cares? You know why? Because in just 28 days, I will beat your record and become the _longest_ divas champion of all time! So girlies, you can keep your Summerslam win, the only victory that really matter is this one' Nikki said holding up her title

'You got it? You like it, huh? Oh, you wish, right Kaylee?' Nikki mocked as I jumped down and landed right in Nikki's face

'Girls, girls, girls, girls! When my hand goes up, your mouth goes shut! And that goes for all of you. BCK, you're the newbies, so I'll give you some advice. You want to revolutionize the diva division, you should emulate somebody who's revolutionize the WWE, me. I took a touch of class and turned it into the most must-see WWE Superstar in history.

I mean, right now, all I see is three cackling women with a hashtag, who wrestle like a bunch of girls' Miz taunted. I looked at Becky and Charlotte

'Miz, you seem to forget that _this_ girl has beaten the most must-see WWE Superstar in a one-on-one match before' I said cracking my neck. We surrounded Miz, only to be attacked by Team Bella from behind.

The match starts and Becky Lynch starts against Brie taking her down. Becky hits a series of snap leg drops and Charlotte is tagged in. Charlotte hits a knee drop and taunts Nikki. Charlotte avoids a shot by Brie and goes for figure eight. Brie slips out of the Figure Eight and tags in Nikki. Nikki pie faces Charlotte and Charlotte shoves her back and gets Charlotte's Web to Nikki for a count of 2. I am tagged in and hit a running knee lift from the apron. I get in the ring and hit a dropkick for a count of 2. I hold me head shaking off the dizziness and tag in Becky Lynch in. We hit a double head butt for a count of 2. Lynch works over Nikki's arm, Nikki fires back with back elbows. Nikki takes down Lynch, works on her arm now. Lynch with a roll-up for 2. And then a Oklahoma Roll for another 2 and then a backslide for another 2. Lynch goes back to the arm and then tags in Charlotte, who continues the work on Nikki's arm. Nikki fights back, but Charlotte with a knee to the ribs. I am tagged in, take down Nikki for a count of 2. I continue the arm work. Nikki comes back with a spine buster for a count of 2. I drive Nikki into my corner and hit a series of shoulders and stomps. Becky Lynch is tagged in and stomps away at Nikki. Charlotte is tagged in and they hit a double dropkick and kip-up. Fox & Brie in run in only to be double dropkick them outside. Charlotte hits a Slingshot plancha that wipes out Team Bella!

Brie goes to grab Charlotte but I run along the barricade and take Brie. The distraction allows Nikki to gain the advantage and she throws Charlotte back in the ring and applies a half crab to Charlotte. Nikki sends Charlotte outside to prevent a tag and Nikki rams the back of Charlotte's leg against the ring post.

Back in, Nikki gets a count of 2 and tags in Fox in, Fox & Nikki drive Charlotte's leg into the mat. Fox with elbow drops to the leg, wrapped leg lock applied, crowd wills on Charlotte. Fox applies the Horse Collar but Charlotte gets free. I am tagged in and I hit series of short-arm clotheslines and a running dropkick. I hit a running knee in the corner, followed by a series of knee strikes. Fox counters my DDT with her own. Fox heads up top but I stop her. I hot-shot Fox across the top rope and dare Nikki to get in. I hit a Rolling senton off the apron that wipes out Fox!

Back in, I knock the Bella's off the apron, clothesline to Fox. I go for Killing Me Slowly but Brie breaks it up. Becky Lynch comes in to help but gets a hit by a Bella Buster before hitting Charlotte with a baseball slide. Nikki goes for a Bionic Forearm but I duck and hit her with Widows Peak. I hit Brie with Dirty Deeds and then I lock on Killing Me Slowly to Fox for the win.

The ref holds up my hand but I stumble a bit. Becky and Charlotte slide in and wrap their arms around me to help me up.

'She is our difference maker!' Charlotte yelled to the crowd as they cheered for us

….

Dean pulled me into his lap when I walked up to them and I rested my head on his shoulder, almost crawling into a ball on his lap as he rubbed my back

'Nice match out there' Roman said to Becky and Charlotte, letting Dean and I have our private moment.

Suddenly The Wyatt Family appeared on the screen

'I tried to warn you, Roman. I tried to tell you that so long as you walk this earth, so long as there's still a heart beating inside your chest, I would be there to put you down because you, you infect everything and everyone around you. Take your so-called brother, Dean Ambrose. You selfishly pulled him into our little game and now he's just another pawn for me to play with. And your sister, Kaylee Ambrose. The Ace of the WWE. She could have been safe with me; she could have remained unharmed. But you infected her and now she is loyal to you. Now, she will never be mine. Which is why Sister Abigail granted me my own ace.

Last night, at Summerslam, the world witnessed your moment of glory. And I hope you cherished it because now, now it is over. Tonight, _you_ witnessed our greatest gift, our ace. I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Braun Strowman, and he is Abigail's black sheep' Bray said laughing as he went off the screen.

'I got a bad feeling about this' Roman muttered

…


	17. Chapter 17

**26-08-15 NXT**

I watch from out the back as Charlotte, Becky, Dana and Emma head to the ring for their match.

Charlotte squares off with Dana Brooke as Lynch and Emma square off. Emma and Brooke bump into each other and Charlotte and Lynch send them to the outside of the ring. Charlotte and Lynch go face to face. After a short feeling out period, Lynch drags Charlotte down into a hammerlock. Charlotte fights out of it and locks in the rolling figure four leg/headlock. Brooke and Emma run back into the ring and beat the heck out of Charlotte and Lynch. The heels toss both Charlotte and Lynch to the outside. Emma and Brooke send Charlotte into the barricade.

After a short break, Emma and Brooke are working over Lynch in the ring. Stiff kicks and punches send Lynch reeling. Charlotte tries to get back in the ring, but both Brooke and Emma kick Charlotte off the apron. Double suplex by the heel to Lynch. Emma hits an under hook suplex and tries to pin Lynch, but Brooke breaks up the pin. Emma gets in Brooks face. All hell is about to break loose.

Lynch runs in and rolls up Emma, but Brooke breaks up the pin. Brooke tells Emma that she saved her and they need to get on the same page. They shake hands, but Brooke enzguri's Emma. Charlotte gets in the ring, hit a neck breaker on Emma then a double DD on Brooke and Emma. They both kick out. Charlotte stands up and Lynch hits a diving drop kick off the top rope. Then a T-bone suplex on Brooke. Emma breaks up the pin, and then hits the Emma-Mite Sandwich on both Lynch and Charlotte. Emma pins Lynch for the win.

After the match, Charlotte spears Emma and then hits Natural Selection on Emma. She pins Emma and the crowd counts the three count. Charlotte's music hit then Brooke runs into the ring and gets suplex by Lynch. Charlotte locks in the Figure Eight to Brooke and Lynch locks in the Disarm-her on Emma to close the show.

… **.**

'In the Fatal Four Way Match tonight against Charlotte, Becky and Dana, you came out with the victory. Is this the biggest win of your career?' Tom asked Emma

'I'm sorry, just take a second back there, I beat Dana, I beat Becky and Charlotte on one of NXT's biggest shows ever! I did exactly what I said I would do and I showed everyone the _real_ Emma. We've been talking about the Divas Revolution so much lately and its funny because everyone seems to have forgotten that this Divas Revolution started at NXT Arrival with Paige and _me._ And tonight, I reminded everyone that there is no Divas Revolution without Emma' Emma said as I walked up eating a hotdog.

'Really? You and Paige started the Revolution?' I asked chewing on some food and licking my lips

'That's funny, because…um… I'm sorry, who… who are you? I forgot your name again. Whoops. And um… where is Paige these days?... Oh right, she hasn't been seen since I _destroyed_ her so unless you want to end up like Paige, I suggest you shut your mouth about you starting the Divas Division' I asked taunting Emma as she looked on angrily and slightly scared as I smirked and finish my hotdog and tossed the napkin in Emma's face before walking off laughing

…..


	18. Chapter 18

**27-08-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Hey girls' I said as Dean, Roman and I walked up Becky and Charlotte

'The Wyatt's are heading to the ring' Charlotte said as Dean, Roman and I look at each other

'I'll see you later girls' I said hugging them and walking off with Roman and Dean.

We watched as The Wyatt's made their way to the ring

'Your eyes have been sewn shut and your ears clogged with the lies they have been telling you. You all are already dead but you don't even know it. This man's truth. Bray Wyatt's truth will give you new life' Harper said before handing the microphone to Bray

'You see, unlike Roman Reigns I don't just go out there and throw out words like brother, sister and family, like some kind of smokescreen to hide my selfish ways, no man. My family means everything to me. And I mean everything to my family. You could have been a part of that Kaylee…but you chose to stay with your so-called brother and husband. Your mistake love. Sister Abigail has given me so much in this life. She's offered me guidance. She inspired me. And just when I thought that I was down and out and I had nothing else to give, when I needed her the most, she provided me a saviour. And that is what being a family is all about.

Braun Strowman, Abigail has told me all about you, man. Oh, how her eyes light up when she talks about her little black sheep. And this, this is your purpose. Because she knew that you were perfectly imperfect and she gave you to me because she knew where I could lead you. And now, it is time because I am the new face of fear! Luke Harper ''The new face of desolation'' and now for the world to see Braun Strowman 'The new face of destruction''' Bray said as Braun took off his mask

Suddenly Roman's music hit and Roman, Dean and I appeared in the crowd. We head down through the crowd and jump the barricade. I grab microphones and hand them to the boys.

'It is what it is, Bray. You're big one right there, he whooped our asses this past Monday on RAW but it ain't the first time we've been whooped and it won't be the last time. So if we're going down, we're going down swinging' Roman said as Dean and I looked at each other and smirked and played paper scissor rock with Dean winning.

'I'll take the ugly one' Dean said before we jumped onto the apron and then got in the ring, without fear. Bray took off his hat and Braun stepped forward and glared at Roman. Bray pulled Harper and Strowman back and they left the ring.

'I'M ALREADY INSIDE!' Bray shouted as they left us in the ring

….

I'm walking through the back looking for Becky and Charlotte when I see them talking to The Bella Twins

'Hey girlies… don't worry, we come in peace. We don't have to like each other but we can be civil right? Plus, we just wanted to check up on you two. We are really worried about you guys tonight since your leader is busy being chased by monsters, we want to make sure you are okay' Nikki teased as I walked up to them and wrapped my arms around Becky and Charlottes shoulders.

'Uh, there are no followers in BCK, Nikki. We're all leaders in our own right. And as for the monsters chasing me, well I'd be more worried about the monster that is chasing you…' I warned laughing

'Me' I said as if it was obvious when Nikki looked confused

'You're insane…' Brie muttered and I nodded enthusiastically

'Yep' I said grinning

'Someone as crazy as Kaylee, can't be in a team girls' Nikki added looking at Charlotte and Becky

'Really? Because if I remember correctly, I was part of the most dominate _team_ in WWE history, The Shield' I said acting confused

'And it just sucks because you girls have been on such a roll lately… and Kaylee, well you have just been too busy getting hunted by The Wyatt Family…' Nikki said as I rolled my eyes

'I will show you what it means to be _hunted_ girlies' I growled

'Look, Kaylee can deal with The Wyatt's with her family _and_ be a part of this team because we have something you don't have. Um, we have respect. Respect and integrity. Oh, wait… we have respect, integrity and loyalty!' Becky explained

'Um, we have loyalty' Nikki explained offended

'Loyalty? Aren't you the one that turned against your own flesh and blood at Summerslam last year? Oh, wait, and then wished her dead' Charlotte said

'Oh snap' I said laughing

'Ladies, see you out there for our match' Charlotte said as we walked off and down to the ring for the tag match.

We start with Charlotte and Nikki Bella as I sit on the barricade. They lock up and Nikki hits a takedown on Charlotte. Charlotte responds with a takedown of her own. Charlotte tags in Becky Lynch. They hit a double dropkick on Nikki. Nikki hits an elbow to Becky and a sunset flip for a two count. Brie tags herself in and they hit a double elbows to Becky. Becky responds with a quick dropkick on Brie. Becky with a series of leg drops over Brie and tags in Charlotte.

Brie avoids a knee drop by Charlotte. Brie with an ankle submission on Charlotte. Charlotte gets to the ropes to break it up. Charlotte's leg gives out when trying a scoop slam on Brie. Charlotte with chops to Brie. Brie is lifted over to the ring apron and Charlotte with a shot that knocks Brie off the ring. Nikki misses a dive at Charlotte and then pulls Becky down as Charlotte goes for a tag. Becky drops Nikki with a big right hand. Brie then knocks Becky off the corner. Charlotte's Web rollup on Brie for the pin fall.

I slide into the ring to celebrate with Charlotte and Becky. Charlotte wraps an arm around Becky and my shoulders as we help her walk out the back.

….

Becky, Charlotte and I walk through the back hallways when JoJo walked up to us

'Congratulations ladies, on your win tonight, Team BCK has really been looking up for a while now. And how does this momentum feel like to you guys?' JoJo asked

'JoJo just call us butter because we are on a roll!' I said as Becky and Charlotte laughed

'We won on Sunday, we won tonight, we're going to keep winning. The momentum isn't going to slow down any time soon' Becky added excitedly

'You are looking at the future, JoJo. BCK isn't going anywhere any time soon. Wooo' Charlotte said as we walked off.

We found Dean and Roman sitting out the back waiting for us and Dean was getting ready for his match against Sheamus

'I'll take care of Sheamus tonight. He is no problem' Dean said to Roman as we walked up

'Got you' Roman said as I leant against Dean

'That man tells everyone to respect the hawk, what is that, what does that even mean?' I asked as the others laughed

'I'm going to teach him about respect tonight. He is going to learn to respect my fist, respect my elbow. He's going to learn to respect my knee and my boot' Dean said as Roman chuckled as Charlotte and Becky watched on amused

'I swear to god if I even sniff the stench of one of them Wyatt Boys in this building for the rest of the night…' Dean said getting worked up

'Hey… The Wyatts, that's Kaylee and my business tonight. You focus, focus on Sheamus' Roman explains

'Yeah I will. I just hate them, they backed down tonight, I hate looking at them, I hate listening to them talk…' Dean said getting worked up again

'Focus. Think about what you were saying before, got back to that place, your black boot, his pasty white face, your elbow crushing his nose. Your boot, his face, your boot, his face. Just keep thinking that way' I said as Dean got psyched up for his match

'I'll be back. I'm going to make a couple of rounds, and see if the Wyatts ae still around' Roman said bumping fists with Dean

'If you find any, we will meet you at the mayhem' I said hugging him as Dean was chanting 'my boot, his face' to himself.

…..

'Be careful out there' Becky and Charlotte said to me as Dean and I left them to go down to the ring.

The bell rings and Sheamus works over Dean in the corner right away with kicks and right hands. Sheamus pulls Dean into him connecting with a big clothesline. Sheamus quickly tosses Dean out and follows landing a right hand over the announce table. Dean bounces the face of Sheamus off the announce table repeatedly. Dean catches Sheamus with a big elbow and tosses him into the ring barricade. Dean tosses Sheamus back in the ring and then connects with a clothesline sending him back over. Dean jumps off the announce table and catches Sheamus with a big elbow. Dean with repeated chops to Sheamus until Sheamus counters sending Dean back first into the ring barricade. Sheamus picks up Dean and slams him over the announce table.

Sheamus drops Dean over the ring apron. Sheamus with a high knee to Dean on the ring apron. Sheamus plants Dean with a quick suplex and then drops a knee into the jaw of Dean. Sheamus works over the knee of Dean locking his leg around his head and lifting Dean's body up in the air. Dean counters with rights lifting himself up and Sheamus plants Dean with a sit down power bomb. Sheamus wraps up the arms of Dean against the top rope and drops big forearms to the chest. Dean fires back with rights from the ring apron, wraps back the arms of Sheamus and drops some forearm shots of his own. Sheamus counters dropping Dean off the top rope. On the outside, Sheamus tries to toss Dean back in. Dean counters and drops Sheamus with a clothesline. Dean with body shots and chops to Sheamus back inside the ring. Dean drops Sheamus a few times, hits an elbow in the corner and bulldog combo. Dean with a rollup on Sheamus for a two count. Sheamus catches Dean with a boot and then misses a splash in the corner when Dean moves. Dean catches Sheamus with a suicide dive. Dean with a flying elbow on Sheamus from the top turnbuckle when Sheamus rolls back in for another two count. Sheamus with a high knee to Dean on the ring apron. Dean counters a Brogue Kick attempt into a rollup for another two. Sheamus counters Dirty Deeds and then eats a big clothesline from Dean.

The lights go out. When they come back on, we see The Wyatt Family standing around the ring and Strowman was standing behind me with a hand on my neck. Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick on Dean, hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

After the match, Sheamus quickly bails as Strowman picks me up and literally throws me into the ring and get in the ring after me. I get up and stand between The Wyatts and Dean, who was still recovering from his match. Bray laughs at me when I grab something from my pocket. It is brass knuckles! I put them on and motion for him to come and get me.

I smash Luke in the face which knocks him from the ring only to be hit with Sister Abigail by Wyatt and choked out by Strowman

We hear the music of Roman. Roman is at ringside and takes out Harper with a leaping Superman Punch. Bray Wyatt stands up on the second rope behind Braun Strowman. Roman stands up on the ring apron as Braun removes his mask. Roman enters the ring and gets in Braun's face. Roman with a right. Braun barely moves. Roman with more right hands. Braun shrugs them off and chokes Roman to his knees. Braun lifts Roman up and plants him down face first. Braun locks Roman with a modified bear hug keeping Roman lifted up off his feet. Strowman lifts Roman up on his shoulder and drops him down planting him in the ring. Wyatt jumps down and poses over Roman with Harper and Strowman behind him.

….


	19. Chapter 19

**31-08-15 RAW**

'Lee!' Becky shouted running up to Dean and I. She started talking really fast

'Becky!' I shouted to get her attention

'Take a deep breath and talk slowly' I said laughing

'Team BCK has singles beat the clock matches tonight to determine who will be No.1 Contender for the Divas Title' Becky said more slowly and I laughed

'Well that is interesting' I said smirking

'Dean, you got a match against Strowman tonight' Roman said walking up to us

'Good' Dean said

'You are going to get your ass handed to you my love' I said laughing as Dean mock glared at me

'Who is first?' I asked turning to Becky

'Me against Fox' She replied

'Let's go get Charlotte' I said and kissed Roman on the cheek goodbye

'I'll see you later for your match' I said to Dean kissing him goodbye

…

Team Bella made their way out to the ring as the Beat the Clock match was explained to the crowd

'To be the fearless face of the Divas Division is truly an honour. And I just want to share every historic moment in time, not only with my Bella Amy, but with the WWE Universe. So join me, join us, as we countdown each precious moment until I become the longest reigning Divas Champion. So, Tampa, I present to you, the Bella Tron' Nikki says as a clock appears on the screen to show 20 days and counting.

Becky's music came on and we walked down to the ring with her.

The bell rings, and Becky quickly rolls Alicia up for a two count. Becky takes her down for another one count. Alicia slaps her in the midsection and hits a snap mare for a one count. They trade covers for another few moments. Becky takes her down with a hammerlock and really stretches it. Becky tries for the Dis-arm-her, but Alicia rolls to the apron. The referee backs Becky up, and Alicia takes her down with a big boot for a two count. We're 1:20 into the match.

Alicia throws her by the hair and stomps the hand. Alicia smothers her with her knee. Becky quickly rolls her up for a one count. Alicia takes her down with a hideous dropkick for a one count. Two long minutes have passed. Alicia applies a chin lock, but Becky whips her off. Becky hits some uppercuts before catching her with a pair of clotheslines. Becky hits another clothesline for a two count. Becky hits a springboard kick and follows up with a suplex. Alicia rolls her up, but Becky counters into the Dis-arm-her for the win in 3:21. That is the time to beat.

…..

We made our way down to the ring with Charlotte as she gets into the ring for her match.

The time to beat is 3:21.

The bell rings, and Brie puts herself through the ropes and is trying to avoid Charlotte. We have less than three minutes as Brie is stalling. Brie runs away and gets out of the ring. Charlotte follows her outside, but Brie takes her down on the floor. Brie gets in the ring and celebrates. Charlotte punches her back, ducks a clothesline, and goes for the Figure Eight, but Brie grabs the bottom rope. There is less than two minutes left. Brie kicks her in the knee, but Charlotte catches her with a hanging neck breaker. Charlotte hits Natural Selection to win with 1:41 left.

We jumped into the ring to celebrate with Charlotte

'That is going to be tough to beat' I say to her holding up her hand in victory

…..

'I just wanted to say, thank you, thank you Sister Abigail. I wanted to say saying thank you for giving me your greatest gift, the black sheep, Braun Strowman. For Braun, this is your moment. Tonight, you will show the world what it is you stand for. Tonight you will show the entire universe why it is that you exist. Because you see, ladies and gentlemen for thousands of years, mankind has attempted to predict when the end of the world will be. Well, I'm afraid after tonight, there will be no more time for guessing. The seventh trumpet sounds. And tonight, we walk among you undisguised. And now, Braun Strowman, show the world the face of their destruction' Bay commanded as Strowman took off his mask and grabbed the microphone

'This isn't the beginning. It's the end, the apocalypse' He said.

Dean and I make our way down to the ring and I smirk as I bring out a baseball bat with me.

We look at The Wyatt Family standing in the middle of the ring

'Alright. Let's do this' Dean said to me kissing my temple before Roman's music hit and came down to ringside.

The bell rings, and Dean stares at Strowman. Dean punches away at him before Strowman pushes him into the ropes and shoulder blocks him down. Strowman throws him across the ring twice before staring at Bray Wyatt. Dean quickly boots him in the face, but Strowman immediately takes him down with a right hand. Strowman drags him by the arm to the center of the ring. A light "Let's go Ambrose" chant breaks out. Dean punches away at Strowman before running into the man. Strowman takes him off his feet with a punch to the midsection. Strowman hits the ropes and hits a running kick that sends him out of the ring. Strowman goes outside and sends him into the barricade. Strowman smothers his face into the barricade before throwing Dean into Roman. Strowman then shoves Roman. Roman punches back at Strowman for the disqualification.

Strowman viciously sends Roman into the barricade before sending Dean over the commentary table. I climb to the top rope with my baseball bat and jump breaking the bat over his head. He didn't even flinch. He grabs me and throws me spine first into the steel post. Roman tries to fight back, but Strowman shoves him into the timekeeper's area. Dean jumps off the table onto his back, but Strowman whips him off. I try to dropkick him from the top rope but he catches me and slams me onto the steel steps.

Roman comes out from the timekeeper's area, and Strowman throws him into the ring through the middle rope. Roman punches him as he gets in the ring, but Strowman comes back with a head and arm choke. Dean and I hit him with a chair, but Strowman barely feels it. Dean looks at me stunned. Strowman grabs the chair and tosses it before head-butting Dean. I go to hit him again with the chair but he grabs it and hits me so hard in the head that the chair breaks over my head and I collapse in the ring, blood dripping from my forehead and the broken chair around my neck.

Strowman approaches Roman, Roman punches Strowman, but Luke Harper runs in and super kicks him. Strowman grabs Dean and applies the head and arm choke. Bray Wyatt is watching on from ringside. Strowman then lifts Roman up for a modified dominator. Wyatt gets in the ring and they hold Roman up as Wyatt arches his back in the corner. Wyatt yells, "Thank you, Abigail" before dropping Roman with Sister Abigail. Wyatt kneels in front of Roman and yells "Follow the buzzards!"

…..

'Lee!' Charlotte and Becky say running up to Dean, Roman and I as a medic is stitching my head together and placing bandages where the broken chair cut my neck.

'Your match is still going ahead…' Becky explained as Dean and Roman glared at her silently telling her to shut up

'Then I am going out there' I said standing up only to stumble into Charlottes arms

'Don't be stupid girl' Roman growled annoyed as he tried to stop me but I shoved him away and started to limp/stumble to the ring

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I stumbled out onto the ramp as Sasha looked on from the ring in shock. Becky, Charlotte, Dean, Roman and the medics all followed me out there telling me not to go into the ring. A doctor ran down the ramp and over to the ring announcer just as I got into the ring

'Ladies and Gentlemen, I have just been advised that Kaylee Ambrose is _not_ medically clear to wrestle, therefore the winner of this match will be Sasha Banks and the winner of the Beat the Clock tournament and No.1 Contender is Charlotte!'

I collapsed onto my knees as Dean rolled into the ring and picked me up. He lowered me into Roman's arms and they carried me out the back with the crowd chanting 'Ambrose'

….


	20. Chapter 20

**03-09-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee! What are you doing here?' Dean called out as I got out of the taxi

'I work here' I retorted back sarcastically

'You aren't medically cleared to wrestle sis' Roman said

'I am not here to wrestle bro. I'm here to support my girls and my family, now are we going to have a problem here?' I challenged back rubbing my forehead annoyed

'Lee, they are just worried about you' Becky said placing a hand on my shoulder. I licked my lips and sighed

'I know. I'm sorry. But I'm fine' I said to the boys pulling them in for a hug

'Alright, let's go BCK has an interview before my match' Charlotte said wrapping an arm around my shoulders

…

'Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Team BCK, Becky, Charlotte and Kaylee' Renee introduced

'Kaylee before we start, I just want to know, how are you feeling after Monday Night RAW, you were declared unable to compete because of an attack from The Wyatt Family' Renee asked as I ran a hand over my stitches

'At the time, I was determined to compete but after watching the footage from last week, I realised that the doctor and my friends and family, made the right decision. As for The Wyatt Family. They should know by now the name Ambrose, whether it is Dean or myself, has become the new name for cockroach. You cannot get rid of us so easily… but enough about me, this is about Charlotte, who is now the No.1 Contender for the Divas Title' I explained

'Thanks woman, I mean, I am super excited for this opportunity, but honestly I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for my supportive BCK teammates' Charlotte said

'Before the Divas Revolution, the divas division was completely dominated by The Bella Twins. And if you didn't fall in line with that, then you become a target, and that was the issues but now, I am so happy that the bullseye is finally on Nikki Bella and The Divas Championship. And rightfully so. About time. And you know what? Even though I was unable to compete last week for that No.1 Contender, and Becky couldn't be No.1 Contender, I'm happy that one of my sisters from BCK is going to be doing it' I explain as we bump fists with Charlotte

'Listen, when one of us succeed, we all succeed. So when Charlotte faces Nikki for the Divas Title, myself and herself will be right there cheering her on' Becky said as Charlotte smiles

'I mean; this isn't something that I take lightly. Nikki is champion for a reason but I want to win too. And I'm going to do it with style, grace and a little bit of flair. WOO.' Charlotte said as Team Bella walked up to us

'Gosh, those words were so beautiful, Charlotte, and congratulations. You know, yes, you are right. You may have won Beat the Clock and became the No.1 Contender, but that's not the time that really matters. It's the Bella Tron, counting down the time till I break _your_ record Kaylee, and become the longest reigning Divas champion in WWE History' Nikki said

'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock' Fox said laughing

'Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, about that, you see, I put in a petition to the Authority to have our title match _before_ you break the record' Charlotte explained as I smirked

'You can't do that!' Nikki cried

'She can, and she did' I replied smirking

'And if that is approved and if I win, Nikki, not only you lose your title, you'll lose the record too' Charlotte explained

'Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock' I mocked as we walked off

…

Charlottes music hit and we made our way down to the ring for Charlotte match against Tamina.

Tamina throws Charlotte down early, then mocks the "WOOO!". They do a test of Strength, then Tamina knocks Charlotte down. Tamina clothesline and gets a count of 2. Big chop by Tamina, followed by a head butt. Tamina chokes Charlotte with her boot in the corner. Tamina hits the Victim Kick, but then runs into a back elbow. Charlotte then comes back with a big boot. Tamina misses a clothesline and Charlotte with a series of chops. Charlotte hits a Spinning Hangman's Neck breaker, followed by a Spear and natural selection by Charlotte for the win.

Becky and I run in to join Charlotte in celebration, but then they are interrupted by the music of Team Bella as they make their way onto the ramp way. Nikki holds up the Divas Title belt as we see the Bella-Tron currently sitting at 17 days, 2 hours, 31 minutes until Nikki breaks the record. Nikki & Charlotte stare each other down

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as I sit on the barricade as the match starts.

Dean and Kofi start. Kofi with a quick chest kick early. Dean responds with a shoulder tackle. Dean blocks a hip toss and hits a slam, followed by a snap knee drop. Kofi with some gut shots, Big E tags in. Big E with more gut shots, but Dean sidesteps a backdrop. Big E blocks a suplex, but Dean slips out of one and tags in Roman. Double suplex by Roman & Dean to Big E for 2. Roman with throat thrusts and stomps to Big E in the corner. Big E comes back with a Belly-to-Belly. Big E stomps away at Roman in the corner. New Day begin making frequent tags, stomping away at Roman while Xavier plays his trombone. Sliding dropkick by Kofi to Roman in the corner for 2. Knees to the ribs by Kofi, Big E tags in. More gut shots by Big E, followed by an avalanche in the corner. Big E off the ropes, but Roman catches him with a flying clothesline. Dean in, flying forearm and right hands to Big E. Dean stomps away at Big E in the corner, followed by a running forearm and a bulldog. Kofi comes in, but Dean sends him into a clothesline by Roman. Double clothesline by Roman & Dean send Big E outside. Dean heads up top, standing elbow drop wipes out the New Day outside! Dean & Roman stand tall in the ring.

Kofi with a PK to Dean for 2. Cobra Clutch variation applied as the crowd wills on Dean as he gets free, but Kofi comes back with a dropkick for 2. Big E in, running big splash on Dean for 2. Xavier continues to play his trombone as the crowd chants "New Day Sucks." Abdominal stretch applied by Big E, followed by more gut shots in the corner. Dean gets his boots up off a charge, but Big E stops him on the turnbuckles. Big E heads up top with Dean and goes for a Super Belly-to-Belly, but Dean blocks it and knocks Big E off the turnbuckles with head butts. Missile dropkick by Dean, both men down.

Roman & Kofi get the tags. Roman with a clothesline and an alley-oop throat thrust. Big E knocked off the apron, Roman catches a leaping Kofi with a Samoan Drop. Clothesline shots by Roman in the corner, then one for Big E, knocking him back off the apron. Tilt-a-whirl slam by Roman, the trigger is then set for the Superman Punch. Xavier hops up on the apron, distraction allows Kofi to roll-up Roman for 2. Roman now with a roll-up for 2, then power cleans Kofi into a sit-out power bomb, but Big E breaks up the pin. Dean in, slips out of the Big Ending, falls back into the ropes, Jawbreaker Lariat to Big E! Dean with a head of steam, tope suicide wipes out Big E! Pendulum Kick by Kofi to avoid a Roman corner charge. Kofi springboards back in, but Roman catches him in mid-air with the Superman Punch! Roman makes a cover, but Xavier Woods runs in to break it up, causing the ref to ring the bell.

Dean comes back in and grabs Xavier, hitting him with Dirty Deeds. Big E back in, Spear by Roman to Big E! I climb to the top rope and we hit a Double Power bomb Clothesline to Xavier!

I grab a mic and handed them to Roman and Dean.

'That felt pretty good, that felt damn good. I don't know about you, Roman, but I'm not done yet! I don't care if it's stupid, or they call it crazy, but I want another crack at that big, old black sheep in the Wyatt Family!' Dean shouted pacing as I laughed

'Miami do you want to see more? Then Wyatts, bring your asses down here, right now!' Roman roared

We see the Wyatt Family appear on the Titantron.

'I always found it so amusing when the puppets try to pull the strings. I can't believe you all haven't noticed yet, this is my game, I call the shots. I make the move. And as far as I can see, right now you're cornered. You're outnumbered. And you're vulnerable, just the way I like it. Let's do this at Night of Champions. But before, it will be your doom's day. Shh, can't you hear the footsteps? The apocalypse walks among you, in the form of a black sheep' Bray said as Braun Strowman appears on the screen and takes off his mask

'Run' Braun said before they disappeared

…..


	21. Chapter 21

**07-09-15 RAW**

'Lee, you sure you can compete tonight?' Becky asked as Dean, Roman and I walked up to Charlotte and Becky. I simply glared at her in reply

'Don't bother Becky, we have been trying all morning' Roman said sighing

'Guys, I understand your concerned, I do. But I am medically cleared to wrestle, so I will be wrestling tonight' I stated simply leaving no room for argument

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked down to the ring with Charlotte and Becky trailing behind me. Sasha was in the ring with Naomi and Tamina at ringside. I slid into the ring and go on the attack.

The bell rings, and Sasha quickly puts herself through the ropes to keep me back. I pull her threw the ropes and hit a hanging DDT. I mount her and hammer away before being pulled off by the ref. I grab her foot, but Sasha kicks me away. I block a kick and slam her on her face. I put her in the corner and hit some elbows. Sasha counters my last elbow and lay me across the ropes and delivers a double knee to the midsection for a two count.

'You are insane for competing against me tonight!' Sasha yells at me and traps me in a straightjacket. I fight out and go for a Thesz Press, but Sasha gets out and forearms me. Sasha puts me in the corner and digs her boot into my face, trying to rip away my stitches. Sasha kicks me down in the corner before hitting a modified Bronco Buster for a two count. Sasha chokes me on the ropes before the referee backs her up.

Tamina drills me in the face before Sasha covers for a near fall. Sasha argues with the referee over the call. I hit an inside cradle for a two count. Sasha quickly slams me down for a near fall. Sasha applies a chin lock, but I fight out. Sasha puts me on the top rope, but I fight her off and hit a moonsault on a standing Sasha for a near fall. I drop her into the rope and kick her. I sidestep her in the corner and hit a high knee to the face. I super kicks her and covers for a two count. Sasha gets out of a body slam and goes for a running cross-body, but I counter into a Dirty Deeds attempt. Sasha fights out, and Team B.A.D. pulls her out of the ring. I climb to the top rope and hit them with flying elbow.

I throw Sasha back into the ring and she goes for a wheelbarrow type maneuver, but I counter into a German Suplex. I cover for a two count. I set up for Widows Peak but the lights go out and when they come back on Bray, Harper and Strowman are on the apron. I go to attack them but Sasha rolls me up for the pin, while grabbing my shorts.

Sasha rolls from the ring shocked that she beat me and celebrated with Team BAD at ringside.

'Lee!' Becky yelled and tossed me a baseball bat. I catch it and swing at The Wyatt Family but the lights flicker off and when they come back at they are gone and Bray's laughter can be heard in the arena.

I sat in the middle of the ring in shock while holding the baseball bat in my hands. Becky and Charlotte go to get in the ring but Dean runs down

'Don't get in there! Just leave her be for the moment' He yells at them and they leave ringside. Dean slowly slides into the ring and sits in front of me on his knees

'Kaylee… babe' He said slowly, like talking to a wild animal. I jump up angrily and break the bat over my knee, shocking the crowd.

'The Wyatts are DEAD!' I screamed before Dean pulled me into a hug

Roman makes his way to the ring and helps me from the ring, kissing my cheek as the Ascension make their way to the ring.

Dean starts the match against Konnor. They lock up, and Dean applies a side headlock. Dean hits the ropes and hits a forearm before dropping an elbow. Konnor immediately comes back with a right hand before Dean knees him. Roman is tagged in. Dean hits Konnor with a dropkick before Roman drops him with a leaping clothesline. Konnor quickly knees him and tags in Viktor. Viktor stomps him down in the corner and talks trash while punching him. Roman comes back with a Samoan Drop before staring at Konnor. Viktor then knocks Roman out of the ring. Roman quickly punches Konnor before punching Viktor. Dean takes Konnor out with a suicide dive while Roman hits Viktor with a Drive By Dropkick. Roman deadlifts Viktor and hits a release type slam, but Viktor lands awkwardly. Roman clubs him in the corner nine times before hitting a short-arm clothesline. Roman takes him out with the Superman Punch. Dean is tagged in, and Roman gets Viktor on his shoulders. They hit the Doomsday Device on Viktor. Roman quickly takes Konnor out with a Spear as Dean hits Viktor with Dirty Deeds for the win.

The Wyatt Family logo flashes as I slide into the ring to celebrate and Braun Strowman is seen in his black mask. Strowman removes the mask.

'It's okay to be afraid. I don't blame you because I am your destruction' Strowman says

'So take this is a warning for anyone who is foolish enough to join your cause. The apocalypse waits for you at Night of Champions' Bray says

Luke Harper simply says, "Run."

….

'Sasha Banks, a win tonight on RAW against Kaylee, however, it was only because of The Wyatt Family's interruption' JoJo said before being interrupted

'I don't care why or how I won, on the record books it will show me, The Boss, pinning, The Devious Beauty, Kaylee Ambrose' Sasha said laughing before I walked up to her

'It will, and congratulations, I always knew that you'd be the one to pin me, but I had hoped it was in a fair match, so that it wasn't a cheap victory like tonight' I said back

'Cheap victory?' Sasha snapped

'Tainted victory' I added again

'Oh hell no, you're just pissed off that I beat you' Sasha explained and I shrugged

'It may be that, or it may be my love of fighting, either way, I'm going to give you the opportunity to have another crack at beating me in a fair fight, me and you, on SMACKDOWN' I challenged

'You're on' Sasha snapped back and I smirked as she walked away

'Thank you' I said to JoJo before walking off as well

…..

'Lee?' Becky asked warily as Charlotte and she walked up to me

'I'm fine girls, I'm sorry if I scared you out there' I said frowning

'It's ok, we saw your challenge to Sasha' Charlotte said

'Yep, I want to kick some more of her ass' I said laughing before we saw on the TV that Dean and Roman were talking to Randy Orton

'You think Orton will join them against The Wyatt Family?' Becky asked and I shrugged

'I don't know, we have a pretty bad history but then again so does The Wyatt Family and Orton' I explained as we sat down to watch Orton go up against Sheamus

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. They lock up, and Orton applies a waistlock. Sheamus takes him down with a drop-toe-hold, and he wrenches the arm. Sheamus gets him to his feet and wrenches the arm again. Orton applies a side headlock and messes with his hair before Sheamus angrily gets out of the ring. Sheamus gets on the apron and gets in the ring. They lock up again, and Sheamus hits a headlock takeover. Orton quickly gets to his feet. They lock up again, and Orton applies a side headlock. Sheamus whips him off, but Orton comes back with a pair of shoulder blocks. Sheamus quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. Sheamus takes a lot of time before getting back in the ring. They exchange uppercuts before Orton sends him into the ropes. Sheamus quickly holds the top rope and pulls himself out of the ring. Sheamus grabs a microphone and goes to say that he does not look stupid, but Orton punches him and gives him a back suplex off the barricade. Orton gets him in the ring and does the ten punches, but Sheamus soon counters into an inverted atomic drop. Sheamus hits the ropes, but Orton quickly floors him with a dropkick. Sheamus is furious. Orton goes outside and tries to clothesline him, but Sheamus ducks it and hits an Irish Curse Backbreaker at ringside.

They get back in the ring and Orton hits the ropes, but Sheamus catches him with a rolling senton. Sheamus taunts the crowd and waits for Orton to get up. Sheamus uppercuts Orton a few times before Orton comes back with some of his own. Sheamus reverses a whip, but Orton comes back with a pair of clotheslines. Orton then powerslams him down. Orton runs into a boot, but he quickly comes back with an exploder suplex for a two count. Sheamus rolls to the apron to recover, so Orton tries to grab him for a hanging DDT. Sheamus starts with the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán, but he's upset that the crowd is counting with him. Sheamus snaps him off the top rope and hits a diving shoulder tackle for a near fall. Sheamus argues with the referee over the count. Sheamus shoulders him in the midsection and hits a high knee. Sheamus hits the ropes, but Orton takes him down with a powerslam for a near fall.

An "RKO" chant breaks out. Sheamus reverses a whip, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Orton hits the ropes, but Sheamus quickly comes back with a powerslam. Sheamus applies a modified cloverleaf, but Orton gets to the bottom rope. Orton gets to his feet and drops Sheamus to the apron. Orton punches him and slams him off the turnbuckle a few times. Sheamus pulls him to the top rope and hits a superplex. Orton slowly covers him for a near fall. Orton soon connects with a hanging DDT and gets the crowd going. Orton goes for an RKO, but Sheamus pushes him off and connects with White Noise for a near fall. Sheamus is furious with the referee. Sheamus goes for a Brogue Kick, but Orton avoids it. Sheamus counters an RKO into a roll-up for a two count. As soon as Sheamus gets to his feet, Orton drops him with an RKO for the win.

The Wyatt Family video flashes on the screen and the lights go out. When they come back on, The Wyatt Family is surrounding Orton. Luke Harper hits Orton and superkicks him. Bray Wyatt viciously punches away at Orton as Harper holds him down. Harper throws Orton into the ring at the feet of Braun Strowman. Strowman then puts Orton to sleep with a head and arm choke. Strowman then hits Orton with an over-the-shoulder cutter. Wyatt kneels next to Orton and extends his arms.

'Damn it' I mutter shaking my head annoyed at The Wyatt Family

…

We watch as Team Bella make their way to the ring.

'Oh this is going to be good' Becky said sarcastically as we laughed

'Ladies and Gentleman of the WWE Universe, may I present to you, the fearless, leader of the Divas Division…' Fox started to say

'…The reigning, defending, undisputed Divas Champion of the world and my loving sister, Nikki Bella!' Brie finished

'Thank you all so much and girls, thank you so much. I just love you guys. Can you all feel it? Can you feel the excitement in the air? I mean, I know I can. The Bella Army all over the world is counting down the days, the hours, the minutes, the seconds till I become the longest reigning Divas Champion of all time. Thank you, thank you. So on that note, I want to present to all of you the most important countdown in WWE History, the Bella Tron! so beautiful. In 13 days, you will not be able to deny that Team Bella is the divas revolution. So tonight, I invite all of you to our Bellabration as the record gets broken, and my name Nikki Bella gets written in the history books. And when it does, I will throw the craziest, wildest, insane celebration party WWE has even seen. So the Monday after Night of Champions, get your Bella gear. Get ready to get in Brie mode because bottles will be popping, music will be blasting by…' Nikki said until Charlotte music hit

Charlotte, Becky and I walked out smirking and got into the ring with them

'Nikki, Nikki, Nikki, we all know, I love a party, heck, we love a party. But for some reason, you didn't invite us to your party. So, you know what I did instead? I went straight to The Authority and they granted my petition so next week on RAW, it will be Nikki Bella versus Charlotte for the Divas Championship. So next week, I am going to beat that lame clock, I am going to spoil your attempt to break _my_ record. And most importantly, sweetheart, I am going to beat you for the Divas Championship' Charlotte said before Team Bella tried to attack us but we tossed them from the ring easily …


	22. Chapter 22

**10-09-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Babe, how are you feeling after…' Dean asked trailing off

'Me losing?' I asked filling in the blank

'Yeah…' He muttered and I chuckled at his awkwardness

'I am fine with it. I always knew someone was going to beat me and since my first fight with Sasha, I knew it was going to be her but what I didn't like was that it was because of The Wyatt Family' I said growling at the mention of Wyatt Family

'I am going to destroy them!' Dean snapped angrily as I put my hands on his cheeks.

'And I am going to be there to help you' I said smirking and kissed him

…

We arrived at the arena to see The Wyatt Family making their way down to the ring

'Well, this should be interesting' I muttered to Dean as we sat on a table out the back watching

'For yous are those that are lost. You shall listen to him for his word shall show you the way' Harper said before handing the microphone to Bray

'Roman Reigns is cursed, he's sick. He is infected with the desire to become the one. But let me explain something to you about one Roman Reigns, a very, very smart man and believe me when I tell you that he does not care about any single one of you. And he most certainly does not care about what each and every one of you think about him. Because Roman Reigns is a very smart man. And he knows that one day, if, and this is a very big if, if he is to fulfil his destiny and become WWE World Heavyweight Champion, that you will all get down on your hands and knees and bow to him like good little sheep do. Anything it takes, right? Well, I say, anyone but you Roman. And then there was Dean and Kaylee Ambrose.

They too are cursed. They are cursed with loyalty. They are loyal to a man that they believe to be their brother, let me explain something to you about Kaylee and Dean Ambrose, they are missing more than just a few pieces upstairs, if you know what I mean. And they are unable to comprehend the fact that they are being dragged around like a rag dog and fed to the wolves at will. Instead, they just stand right there beside their king like a servant should.

But this…this is a warning, a warning to anyone who is watching back there. A warning to anyone who they may go and try to dig up. This is about us. After all, we have become the modern day Hatfield's and McCoy's, two families set to go to war with each other for all time and it should stay that way. No one is safe. And if you do not believe me then just ask The Viper, Randy Orton' Bray bragged as footage was shown of their attack on Orton on Monday Night RAW

'I'm not a simple man wandering through the garden of Eden to be played a fool by a snake. Understand, I am the serpent and I am more than ready to devour this world whole. Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Doomsday awaits you at Night of Champions. And it will not matter if there's two of you or three or five of you or eight hundred and seventy-nine of you. The blind mice never escape the maze. I tried to warn Randy Orton, he defied me. But tonight is a fresh night. Tonight, Jimmy Uso, I want you to understand that you have a choice to make and if you make the wrong one, there is a very hefty price to pay. And you can believe that' Bray warned before handing the microphone to Braun Strowman

'They all fall down. Run' He said before they disappeared.

…Renee walked up to Roman, Dean and I out the back

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Roman Reigns… and Kaylee and Dean Ambrose' Renee introduced

'Gentlemen, tonight you take on The New Day in a six-man tag match. You're going to be teaming up with your cousin, Jimmy Uso. How did that come about?' Renee added as Dean smile and said 'Yeah'

'Him. It was his idea' Roman simply pointing at Dean, who looked at me and mouthed 'What?'

'If it was up to me, look man, I don't want to involve any more of my family in this mess. But he is my blood and I do trust him' Roman said after seeing the look I gave him

'Exactly, I think it's a great idea. He's ready, we're ready. We're at war. He's your cousin, so that makes him our cousin. He's your blood, that makes him our blood' Dean said pointing to me and him

'He's very excited. He got his face all painted. He got me all excited. I almost got my face painted up' I said excited as Roman rolled his eyes

'What up, us' Dean said slapping hands as Jimmy made his way up to us

'Yeah! Us, what's happening? I have been sitting at that commentating table all summer long. I am so ready to go to war. Bray Wyatt said I better make the right choice, guess what? I choose my family. We got to go to war, you my US, you my US, we better get Uso crazy, dawg, Us' Jimmy said jumping up and down

'Us!' Dean called out as well as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away

'That's what he wants' Roman said shaking his head and walking off after us

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Charlotte, Becky and I both make our way to the ring as Team BAD wait in the ring for us.

Before the match starts, both teams start to argue and a fight almost breaks out. The referee kicks Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Naomi and Tamina to the back as a result. The bell rings and the match starts.

I tackle Banks right away and goes for an early cover for a two count. I go for another cover and Banks fights out. I hit a sunset flip on Banks and follows it up with a big knee to the face. Banks rolls out and calls for a time out. I hit Banks with a suicide dive and then tosses her back inside the ring. Banks then kicks me off the ring apron when I tried to get back in.

Banks throws me into the barricade before rolling me back into the ring and goes for a cover on for a two count. Banks chokes me over the second rope then lays me on the second rope and drives her knees down over my chest. I shove her away but Banks throws me back down on the mat.

'I beat you!' Banks yells at me as she chokes me in the corner with her boot and follows with double knees to the face. Banks gets another two count during a pin fall attempt. Banks drives knees into my back while keeping me grounded. She tosses me to the corner, but I counter her attack and toss her shoulder first into the steel post. I throw her to the mat and stalk around her with a sick grin on my face. I pull her up and whip her into the ropes hitting a Samoan Drop on the rebound. I pull her up and the hit her with a Super Kick and Banks kicks out after two. I got to grab Banks but she pokes me in the eye. The referee checks my eye and Banks backs off. I shove the ref out of the way and hit a massive spear to Banks. Banks rolls from the ring and I climb to the top rope and hit her with a flying elbow. I toss Banks back first into the ring barricade before running across the barricade and taking her out with a cross-body. I toss Banks back into the ring.

Tamina and Naomi hit the ring and try to pull me down but I hit them with a moonsault from the apron. Becky Lynch and Charlotte run down and a huge brawl breaks out as a second referee hits the ring to try and break it up. Charlotte and Lynch pull me back as Team BAD regroups.

'I'll take you all down!' I scream at them as Banks, Naomi and Tamina leave the ring. I run and hit Team BAD with a suicide dive before hammering away at Banks. Charlotte, Becky and a ref hold me back as I am screaming insults at Team BAD

…

'It's been a frustrating week Kaylee, on Monday Night at RAW, you were pinned by Sasha Banks only because of a distraction by The Wyatt Family and tonight the match was thrown out because of all the disruptions…you got to be very frustrated at what is becoming a very heated rivalry' Josh said walking up to me as I paced out the back

'Yeah, I'm very frustrated cause she always thinks she has one up on me and that's not the case what-so-ever. Tonight there was no contest and I got the better of her and Team BAD, but you know what? I am the Longest Reigning Divas Champion so you know what, I am ready for another round, so bring it on. I can do this for years, if need be. I need to go find my husband' I explained walking off

…

Dean and I walk down to the ring bumping fists with Jimmy and Roman.

We start with Roman Reigns and Xavier Woods. Lock up and Woods gets a headlock applied. Roman catches Woods with a big uppercut after tossing him off his shoulders and tags in Dean Ambrose. Roman and Dean hit a double suplex on Woods. Dean hits a chop to Woods, snap mare, clothesline and elbow drop combo. Woods catches Dean with a kick and tags in Big E. Dean hits some chops and jabs to Big E. Big E Levels Dean with a big clothesline and tags to Kofi Kingston. Dean hits a body shot to Kofi. Kofi trips up Dean, goes up top and connects with a big sledgehammer shot. Dean manages to tag in Jimmy Uso. Jimmy cleans house on The New Day including a big uppercut on Kofi followed by a Samoan drop. Jimmy with a corner shot to Kofi. Dean clotheslines Woods over the top rope, hits the ropes and connects with a suicide dive. Jimmy dumps Kofi over the top rope. Dean holds the top rope down and Jimmy leaps over taking out Kofi and Woods at ringside. Big E Grabs Jimmy and gives him a hip toss over the top rope to the outside!

Big E works over Jimmy with stomps in the corner and tags in Woods who gets in shots. Quick tags between all three members of New Day with stomps to Jimmy. Woods grabs the trombone at ringside as Kofi and Big E keep up shots in the corner. Kofi gets the legal tag and drops Jimmy with a quick clothesline. Tag to Woods who pushes Jimmy to the corner, gets in a few rights, sends Jimmy to the other corner and then eats a Super kick from Jimmy. Hot tag to Roman. Roman with shots to all three members of New Day. Roman plants Woods with a quick tilt-a-whirl powerslam. Roman with repeated clothesline shots to Woods in the corner. Woods is sent into Kofi by Roman. Woods is over the middle rope and Roman comes in with his jumping kick to the head.

Back in the ring, Roman with Samoan Drop on Big E. Woods with a quick DDT on Roman and Dean breaks up the pin fall attempt. Dirty Deeds on Kofi. Big E pulls Dean out and sends him into the barricade. Dean bounces off and clotheslines Big E.

In the ring, Roman is kicked back by Woods. Roman with a Superman punch on Woods and tags in Jimmy. Jimmy is up top when The Wyatt Family music hits and the lights go out. The lights return and Jimmy Uso is at the top of the ramp being held up in the submission by Braun Strowman. Roman Dean and I run up the ramp. The lights go out. When they come back on, a spotlight is focused on us. Jimmy Uso is hurt on the ground as we hear, "They all...fall...down." Wyatt laughs.

…


	23. Chapter 23

**14-09-15 RAW**

'Good morning sweetheart' I said walking into the hotel room to see a topless Dean eating breakfast

'Where were you?' Dean asked curiously

'Organising your tag partner for Night of Champions' I explained kissing his cheek

'It's all organized?' He asked and I nodded

'You are the best' He said smiling

'I know' I replied laughing

…

I walk through the hallways looking for Charlotte and see Ric Flair and her talking to Renee Young.

'How have you been preparing for this match?' Renee asked

'Renee, becoming the Divas Champion has literally been a dream of mine since I stepped into a ring, but more important, you know, being able to carry on my dad's legacy in this business. But having him here tonight for my first title match, doesn't get any better than that. And I'm ready' Charlotte explained as I smirked listening to her

'I'm living every day of my life vicariously through Charlotte, this whole divas revolution has been phenomenal. These girls are busting their butts every night to put on world class matches. The whole wrestling world, the whole WWE is upside down and tonight Nikki Bella and Charlotte are going to rock the house in a world championship match, and I'll be there watching all night long. Oh yeah!' Ric said enthusiastically

'Charlotte, you could be walking away as the new Divas Champion but that would also mean that you're putting a stop to Nikki Bella being the Longest Reigning Divas Champion in the history of WWE. what kind of pressure has that added to tonight?' Renee asked

'Renee, honestly, becoming the WWE Divas champion is my focus hands down. By beating Nikki tonight, I stop her from beating Kaylee's record and that means that my sister, the devious beauty, Kaylee Ambrose will _still_ be the longest reigning divas champion in the history of the WWE. The divas revolution is more like an evolution and watching the Bella Army crumble to Natural Selection, will be a dream come true. Woo' Charlotte said proudly

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Becky and I walk down to the ring to see Team BAD waiting for us

I tackle Sasha and punch away at her as the bell rings. We tussle around the mat and punch each other before the referee separates us. I pick her up and slam her. Sasha quickly comes back by snapping me off the second rope. Sasha bounces me off the apron for a two count. Sasha takes me down and wrenches the arm. Sasha wraps it around the middle rope and wrenches it. Sasha hangs me over the middle turnbuckle and hits a double stomp for a two count. Sasha applies an overhead wristlock, but I fight up and whip her off. Sasha comes back with a dropkick for a two count. Sasha puts me in the corner, but I boot her in the face. I hit a high running knee followed by a Super Kick. I kick her in the face again for a two count. I go for a roll-up, but Sasha counters into one of her own for a two count. I spike her on the head with a German Suplex. Sasha rolls out of the ring to recover. I climb to the top rope and hit her with a flying elbow before being taken down by a Super Kick from Tamina, which the ref didn't see since he was distracted by Sasha.

Sasha rolled me back into the ring and went for Bank Statement but I countered into Widows Peak and then locked on Killing Me Slowly for the win. The moment Sasha tapped Tamina and Naomi rolled into the ring and attacked me. Becky slid in to try and help but was tossed from the ring quickly. I tossed Team BAD from the ring and grabbed a microphone

'Hey Banks! Let's do this one more time. You and me one last time! But this match I am going to make sure that no one can interrupt us. So Sasha 'The Boss' Banks, I am challenging _you_ to a Steel Cage Match as Night of Champions! Be warned though girlie, if you accept this match, it may be your last' I challenged throwing the microphone and helping up Becky Lynch.

….

'Welcome to this season premiere edition of the most must-see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MIZ TV. Season Premieres are all about making an impact, grabbing those ratings and MIZ TV will do exactly that. During my illustrious career, I have broken bread with A-Listers, I've rubbed elbows with more VIPs than I can remember and have encountered some of the biggest titans in sports entertainment but tonight, tonight I pulled out all the stops to bring you some very special guests. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome The Wyatt Family' Miz announced as the lights turned off, The Wyatt Family made their way down to the ring guided by Bray's lantern and the phone lights from the crowd. When he blew out the lantern, the lights remained off and a single spot light turned on above the gentlemen in the room.

'I appreciate the lighting effect. Nice touch. Please Wyatts, make yourself at home' Miz said going to sit down

'Do not sit down. You are not safe here, Miz. But please continue your interview' Bray said laughing

'I can assure you that I am not Dean Ambrose's and Roman Reign's partner at Night of Champions. With that said, I want to start this interview with my first question, I think is on everyone in the WWE Universes' minds, who is Braun Strowman?' Miz asked

'Well, he's standing right there, Miz. I say, you ask him yourself' Bray said

'Okay. My Apologies, Braun. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?' Miz asked and Strowman took off his black sheep mask

'Well, isn't this what you wanted, Miz? Isn't this what you've always wanted? You just got to get the big scope huh? You put yourself in harm's way to get what you want but that's the problem with the world, man. Is that nobody thinks about the consequences, they just want, and they want, and they want' Bray said

'Yes, but what do you want?' Miz asked cutting Bray off

'I want you to suffer. I want Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose to suffer. I want Kaylee Ambrose to suffer. I want people to pay for their sins. I have already shown Randy Orton. I have already shown Jimmy Uso, but what do I want most, Miz? What do I want most in the world? Well, I'll tell you. I want everyone to understand that it does not matter how many show up at Night of Champions because they all fall down' Bray explained before Roman's music hit

Roman, Dean and I walked out into the crowd and made our way down the stairs, to the ring. We jumped the barricade and I grabbed a microphone, jumping into the ring with Roman and Dean

'Ladies and Gentlemen, The Wyatt Family, Roman Reigns and The Ambrose Couple live on Miz T…' Miz started to say before Dean kicked him in the gut and tossed him from the ring.

'Look at you. You make me sick right now. You think you're the king of the world right now, don't you?' I spat at him before Dean pulled me back and Roman took the microphone laughing

'Sitting here like you're the man. You took out Randy Orton last week. You're trying to stop us from having partner? You took out my cousin, Jimmy Uso, my blood. You're going to pay for _that_ one. Do you hear me? You're going to pay for that one' Roman said getting worked up so I took the microphone from him

'Well this is the thing, you're not the man. If you were the man, you could have beat Roman one on one, but you can't. if you were the man, the two of you could have beat the two of them at Summerslam, how'd that go?' I asked Dean who laughed and I handed the microphone to Roman again

'Not that good, huh? This is what you want. You want three on two because you're not the man. You need surround yourself with monsters. In Houston at Night of Champions, it ain't three on two. We found a third' Roman said as Bray looked at me

'Don't look at me, man. I will be having my own match against Sasha, if she is woman enough to accept my challenge' I explained into the microphone

'You didn't think we could, did you? We have a partner. So that means it's three on three and we're going to whoop your ass. In 6 days, were bringing the big fight and we're going to make it a war. And we're going to win, believe that' Roman said as Bray simply laughed before leaving the ring.

….

'Roman, Dean, Kaylee. It's been on everyone's mind who this mystery partner is. Me doing my job, I'm here to find out, who could it be? And you guys drop a little hint or something?' JoJo said coming up to us out the back

'So… your prying, so you're being nosy' Roman said

'Women, women always pry' Dean added as I look at them both and hit them both up the side of the head

'Do you really want to know or are you just trying to hang out with my boys?' I asked as JoJo laughed

'I want to know' JoJo stated

'The Great Khali, that's our guy' Roman said

'I told you she would believe it' He said to me laughing

'I'll tell you who our partner is, information! Information is power in this world. We know who our partner is, The Wyatt's don't know who our partner is and the world doesn't know who our partner is. So we hold a little bit of extra power' Dean said

'And if we just tell you who the partner is, if I just tell you that their partner is Savio Vega….' I said before stopping quickly and looking at Roman and Dean who were trying not to laugh

'Savio Vega? Great Khali!' Roman said

'Oh you were serious? We thought we were kind choosing Savio. He called me back' Dean said seriously

'We're just lying actually, we don't have a partner, this is all we need right here. Two, that's it' Roman said

'What am I?' I joked

'You're the cheerleader' Dean joked before I hit him in the arm and he pulled me to his side kissing my cheek

'You are going to be kicking The Boss's ass in a steel cage' Dean added

'If she is brave enough to accept my challenge' I add

'Ok, seriously… it's Savio Vega. Your welcome' Roman said

'Thank you' JoJo said trying not laugh

'Nobody ever just asked' Roman said

'She was very nice about it' Dean added

'Bray Wyatt goes out there and blah blah blah cryptic stuff, I have no idea what you're talking about. Savio Vega, if he's not available, Great Khali. Thank you. This is actually refreshing' I said

'Very pleasant' Dean said

'Good job, keep it up!' Roman said as we walked off laughing

…

Charlotte, Becky, and I make our way down to the ring. I wish Charlotte good luck as Team Bella make their way down to the ring.

The bell rings, and Charlotte bounces off the ropes like her father used to. They lock up, and Charlotte presses her against the ropes before giving a clean break. Charlotte applies a waist lock and takes her down before transitioning to a front face-lock. Charlotte turns it into a pin for a one count. Charlotte drops a knee before pulling down her kneepad and dropping another. Charlotte applies a head-scissor and slams her with her legs three times before kipping up. Charlotte shoulders her in the corner before eating a knee. Nikki hits an arm breaker off the second rope. Nikki drives her knee into the shoulder and taunts the crowd. Nikki wraps her arm around the second rope and tugs on it. Charlotte forearms her back, but Nikki comes back by snapping her arm off the top rope. Nikki repeats it and clubs her. They trade punches before Nikki slams her down by the arm on the apron.

She traps Charlotte in an arm bar. Nikki goes for a cross arm breaker, but Charlotte holds her arm to block it. Charlotte fights out and powers her up into a slam. Charlotte blocks a right hand and connects with some chops. Charlotte sends her into the ropes and hits a big boot for a two count. Nikki hits an arm breaker and forearms away at her. Charlotte counters into a hangman's neck breaker. Charlotte then runs into a dropkick to her injured arm. Nikki hits a face breaker for a near fall. Nikki kicks the ropes into her injured arm and goes for an Alabama Slam. Charlotte counters into a roll-up, but Nikki quickly gets out. Charlotte then catches her with a spear. Alicia Fox grabs her behind the referee's back. Brie Bella runs in trying twin magic, but Charlotte rolls her up for the win.

Ric Flair runs down and hugs his daughter who is holding up the WWE Divas Championship. At ringside, the referee sees that Brie Bella was the one that got pinned. Brie has blonde extensions in and pulls paper out from her bra.

Stephanie McMahon music hits makes her way to the stage, looking sad

'I'm sorry Ric. I'm sorry. I'm out here because I have to uphold the integrity of the Divas Division and you can't win the championship by pinning someone who wasn't even in the match, Brie Bella. Now, technically, technically the second that Brie put her hands on you Charlotte, she should have been disqualified therefore, the winner of this match is Charlotte. But in any championship match, the title cannot change hands unless it is by pin fall or submission, therefore still, your WWE Divas Champion, Nikki Bella' Stephanie said reluctantly as the ref took the championship title from Charlotte and gave it back to Nikki. I grabbed a microphone

'Stephanie, we understand you were just doing your job, but let me remind you off something. You still owe me a lot of favours for the times that The Shield did your bidding _and_ I never did get my rematch when I lost my title to Paige but I'll call us even once and for all, if you give Charlotte my rematch at Night of Champions' I explained and Charlotte, Becky and Ric started at me in shock.

'Kaylee... I don't think I owe you anything but in saying that you are right about you never getting your rematch when you lost the title. So in the spirit of this Divas Revolution and because Charlotte _was_ victorious here tonight, at Sunday at Night of Champions this Sunday, Charlotte will get another shot at the WWE Divas Title. And Nikki should you lose, for any reason, be it pin fall, count out or disqualification, you will lose your Divas Championship, and Charlotte will be the New WWE Divas Champion' Stephanie said walking back stage as I grinned

…

'Kaylee…' Charlotte said walking up to me backstage

'I just want to say…' She started but I held up my hand

'You don't need to say thing Charlotte, you won out there tonight and you deserve a rematch. Just promise me you will beat her because if _she_ beats my record I think I will throw up' I said laughing

'Deal' Charlotte said pulling me in for a hug and kissed my cheek.

…


	24. Chapter 24

**17-09-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I woke up to Roman walking into the hotel room and opening up the curtains

'Roman…' I moan and crawled under the sheets while Dean chucked a pillow at Roman.

'Come on you two, wake up, we going to the gym before SMACKDOWN' Roman said catching the pillow with ease. I groaned into Dean's chest before Roman tipped over the mattress and we landed on the floor with a thud.

'Ouch' Dean said in a monotone before Roman left the room laughing and we went and had a shower

…

'Lee!' Becky shouted running up to me, Roman and Dean as Charlotte walked up after her

'Hey girl, what's going on?' I asked as Dean and Roman left us

'We got a tag match against Banks and Naomi' Becky explained

'Hopefully I get my answer to the challenge' I said smirking

'Woman, if she accepts, she isn't going to stand a chance' Charlotte said laughing

'This pay-per-view is going to be awesome! Charlotte is going to win the WWE Divas Championship and stop Nikki breaking your record and then you're going to _destroy_ 'The Boss' in a steel cage match if she is brave enough to accept! Team BCK is going to rule the world lasses!' Becky said excitedly as Charlotte and I laughed linking arms with the excited little Irish lass

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Charlotte, Becky and I walk down to the ring together as the crowd cheers loudly. I grab a microphone and sit on the turnbuckle as Charlotte and Becky stand next to me.

'Now, last Monday Night of RAW I issued a challenge to 'The Boss' Sasha Banks. It was a match that _guaranteed_ her little minions wouldn't get involved. It was, of course, a steel cage match' I explained as the crowd cheered loudly

'Now, Sasha has yet to respond to my challenge, which makes me a little sad, I mean… I never took her as a scaredy-cat?' I mocked as Charlotte and Becky laughed

Suddenly Sasha's music came on and Team B.A.D walked onto the ramp

'You think you are so smart Kaylee, trying to play mind games with _me_? It won't work' Sasha said annoyed as I drummed my fingers on my knee bored

'I am not going to fall for your trick Kaylee' Sasha explained as they walked down the ramp

'So is it yes or no?' I asked simply and Sasha looked at annoyed

'It's a simple question lady. But you see, I _have_ out smarted you because if you refuse my challenge, you will reveal yourself as a coward and if you accept my challenge… well I get what I want so it's win-win for me and lose-lose for you' I explained laughing as Sasha fumed

'I think her head is going to explode' I said to Becky who was next to me and this caused Sasha to snap and she ran into the ring and tried to attack me but I sidestepped her and she fell out of the ring on the other side

'I guess the match is starting' Charlotte said laughing as she got out of the ring and I jumped onto the apron.

Becky and Naomi stood in the ring as the bell rung

'You think you're so smart' Naomi spat at me as I leant against the ring post and shrugged

'Yeah' I said simply as Becky hit Naomi with a series of upper cut shots and then a slam. Becky mounted Naomi and hammered away at her until the ref pull her off. Naomi tried to get to the ropes but Becky dropped her on her back.

Becky hit a dropkick and Sasha was tagged in, she went running straight for me but Becky stopped her with a series of arm-drags and then an arm bar. Sasha tried to fight out but Becky rolled her up for a count of 2. Becky went for another cradle but Sasha kicked out. Becky went right back to work on Sasha's left arm, twisting it around and yanking on it. Sasha whipped Becky into the corner and kicked her hard in the mid-section before shoving her to the mat. Sasha started kicking her away at her before throwing her into her corner and tagging in Naomi. Naomi put Becky in a tree of woe and kicked away at her before tagging in Sasha, who continued the assault before tagging Naomi back in.

'Come on Becky!' I shouted as Naomi held Becky up as Sasha slapped her hard across the face. Naomi hit some shoulder thrusts to Becky before tagging in Sasha and double teaming Becky again. Sasha went for a pin but Becky kicked out. Sasha locked on a side stretch hold before kneeing Becky in the back. Sasha looked at me and laughed as she choked Becky on the ropes and tagged in Naomi. They once against double teamed Becky and went for a pin but Becky kicked out.

Becky fought out of another hold and hit a jaw breaker before Naomi countered a sunset flip with a kick to the gut. Naomi mocked Becky before tagging in Sasha and they double kicked Becky and went for a pin but Becky kicked out.

'Come on Becky!' I shouted pacing the apron like a caged animal.

Becky dodged a clothesline from Sasha and tagged me in. I ducked a clothesline from Naomi, who jumped in the ring illegally, before dropping Sasha with a dropkick. I whipped Naomi into the ropes and hit a Samoan Drop on the rebound before tossing Naomi out of the ring. I turned back to Sasha, who was staring at me shocked.

I smirked and licked my lips stalking up to her. I grabbed her and she poked my eyes. She tried to hit a clothesline but I saw it coming and ducked before hitting a suplex. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow on Sasha and went for a pin but Naomi broke it up. I turned to Naomi and hit Widows Peak before turning into a massive elbow but Sasha. Sasha went for Bank Statement but I countered into Killing Me Slowly for the win.

I broke up the submission before Tamina and Sasha could blindside me and they pulled Sasha from the ring. I grabbed a microphone as Charlotte and Becky jumped into the ring to celebrate with me.

'Sasha! I just beat you… once again. You beat me once, when The Wyatt's interfered. You want to prove it wasn't a fluke? You know what to do' I said to her as Sasha glared at me and then the crowd who was cheering.

'FINE! I'll see you on Sunday!' She screamed at me and I laughed

'The Devious Beauty, playing The Boss and getting exactly what she wanted' JBL commented as I celebrated with Charlotte and Becky.

…

Becky, Charlotte and I are celebrating our win out the back when Dean and Roman walked up to us

'Dean!' I yelled hyped up on adrenaline and jumped on him, laughing at his shocked face as he caught me easily

'What have you done to my wife?' He asked Becky and Charlotte, who were trying not to laugh but failing.

'Have fun with her' Becky said laughing as her and Charlotte walked off.

'Excuse me, Roman, Dean, we're 3 days away from Night of Champions. You guys have a six-man tag match against The Wyatt Family. You two have said that, you know, who your other member is going to be. I have to do my job to just ask, if you can tell me who that is' Renee asked as the boys shared an amused looked as I bounced from side to side, still hyped up.

'She wants to know, JoJo wants to know, EVERYBODY wants to know! But here's the thing sweetheart…' I said quickly but motioning for her to move closer to me… which she did

'YOU CAN'T KNOW!' I yelled in her ear laughing with Dean as Roman just looked amused

'Look, Renee, I'd love to tell you but I'm not. After everything Bray has done, taking out all these superstars, taking out Randy Orton, taking out my cousin Jimmy Uso. I got to play this one close to the vest' Roman said

'Luckily, Kaylee over here had a bright idea. She made a phone call… when she wasn't so hyped up… I don't know what those girlfriends of hers did to her but she is _so_ hypo… anyways she made a phone call, let's just say it was the right phone call' Dean added amused as I used his shoulders to jump higher and higher

'Sometimes… theses answers, they just come to me!' I said happily as Dean placed his hands on my shoulders and stopped me jumping. He pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me to keep me still and rested his head on my shoulder

'I mean, can you give me some kind of a hint, something?' Renee asked

'You'll find out when the Wyatt Family finds out, at Night of Champions' I said firmly

'Ever since Bray Wyatt let the black sheep out of his pen and unleashed this Braun Strowman on the world, we've been outgunned' Dean said

'Seriously outgunned. Have you seen that guy?' I asked

'And we've been outnumbered. But this Sunday, all the odds are even. And we'll be ready' Dean explained

'Don't worry about Sunday, worry about tonight. Seth is the champ, Sheamus has the contract. There is no way they can get along. That means we fine-tune everything. We catch a big win tonight and we head to Houston for war' Roman said

'LET'S DO IT!' Dean shouted as they bumped fists and we walked off

…

Dean and I make our way to the ring and I hug Roman as we wait for Seth and Sheamus to arrive. Seth glares at me as I wave to him mockingly.

Rollins and Dean start, they locked up and trade holds for a minute before Rollins quickly gets to the ropes. Sheamus tags himself in. "You look stupid" chants by the crowd. Sheamus goes outside, gets on the mic

'HOW MANY WEEKS DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?! I DO NOT LOOK STUPID! YOU LOOK STUPID! RESPECT THE HAWK!' Sheamus yelled to the crowd as Seth was trying not to laugh, Roman and Dean looked amused while I was on the floor in tears laughing.

He gets back in and Dean rolls up him for 2. Dean hits a flying forearm and a series of gut shots before tagging in Roman. Dean hits a running dropkick and Roman follows with a flying clothesline, sending Sheamus outside. Rollins comes in, but Roman backdrops him outside. Dean feigns a dive, allowing Roman to clothesline Rollins on the outside, then Dean wipes out Sheamus with a slingshot plancha! Dean & Roman stand tall in the ring.

Roman tags Dean in and he throws Rollins into the ring. He goes to grab Rollins but gets poked in the eye. Rollins then locks in a Cobra Clutch on Dean. Dean fights out, but Rollins with a Buckle Flatliner, followed by a backbreaker for 2. Sheamus tags in and hits a standing suplex slam to Dean and then taunts him. Sheamus hits another standing suplex slam, then has words for Rollins. Dean counters another suplex slam with an inside cradle for 2. Sheamus comes right back with an Irish Hammer, Rollins tags in and stomps away at Dean in the corner. Rollins hits a running elbow in the corner, Sheamus tags in. Sheamus locks on a chin lock and crowd again wills on Dean. Dean fights back, but Sheamus goes downstairs. Sheamus goes for a power bomb, but Dean counters with a rana, sending Sheamus outside. Roman avoids Sheamus trying to knock him off the apron and Dean hits a neck breaker.

Roman and Rollins get the tags. Roman hit s a clothesline and Rollins driven into the corner before getting hit with a running Samoan Drop by Roman. Roman hits some clothesline shots in the corner but Rollins slips out of a slam and rolls up Roman for 2. Roman blocks Avada Kedvara and rolls up Rollins, then power cleans him up into a one-arm power bomb. Roman sets for the Superman Punch, but Rollins goes onto the apron. Rollins hot-shots Roman across the top rope and chop blocks the leg, then this time hits Avada Kedvara.

Sheamus wants a tag, but as Rollins goes for it, Sheamus hops off the apron!

"Who looks stupid now?" Sheamus said laughing. Rollins grabs the briefcase, then Sheamus snatches it back on the apron, but that allows Rollins to tag him in. Rollins & Sheamus argue, but while this is going on, Dean tags in, gets a head of steam and wipes out Sheamus with a tope suicida! Dean throws him back in and Roman hits a Superman Punch before Dean Hits Dirty Deeds for the win.

I jump into the ring to celebrate before The Wyatt's music hits and footage is shown on the titantron of Strowman destruction the last few weeks. Bray then appeared on the screen.

'Who would be foolish enough to join you at Night of Champions? To be honest, it doesn't really matter because I know that in the end, they all fall down' Bray said laughing

'Run' Braun Strowman said after taking off his mask

…


	25. Chapter 25

**20-09-15 NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS**

Dean and I walk into the arena.

'Alright, I got to find Charlotte and you got to find Roman. I'll see you later' I said to him before kissing him goodbye.

I walked through the back before I found Charlotte stretching while Ric Flair and Becky stand with her. I walk up to them and hug Charlotte.

'This is your night girl' I said to her hugging her tightly

'Go out there and prove to them you are the best' I said before walking off for my match against Sasha Banks.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring, which now has the steel cage over it, I run my hand along it laughing before getting into the ring and sitting on the turn buckle. Sasha's music hit and she made her way to the ring. She looked at the steel cage and then me before taking a deep breath and getting into the ring as well. The ref on the outside locked the cage door and the ref on the inside signalled for the bell to ring. We locked up and I whipped her into the corner. She countered my elbow and pulled me into a headlock before hitting an arm bar. Sasha kicked me in the gut before whipping me into the corner and hitting a monkey flip. She grabs my left arm and twists it around before hitting an arm breaker. She punched me in the face a few times but I simply laughed at her and whipped her into the corner and hit a hard elbow to the face before hitting a Frankensteiner and then drop kicked her. I kicked her in the gut and hit a face buster.

I elbowed her in the face and threw her head first into the steel cage. I grabbed her and rubbed her face against the steel cage before tossing her to the mat. I licked my lips laughing. I climbed to the top rope but Sasha pulled me down and went for a suplex but I countered into my own suplex. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow. The crowd chanted 'Ambrose' as I punched away at Sasha and hit a dropkick. I pulled her up and hit Dirty Deeds before hitting Widows Peak. I hit an elbow before pulling her up and hit a suplex. I whipped her into the corner and hit a running elbow. I started to climb the cage and almost got to the top before Sasha pulled me down. She tried to climb the cage but I pulled her down and hit a float-over DDT.

I hit another suplex before going to the top rope and hitting a moonsault. I started to climb the cage again but Sasha pulled me back down and hit a massive dropkick. She punched away at me before tossing me head first into the steel cage. She threw me into the corner and put me across the ropes before driving both her knees into my chest. She started to climb the cage but I pulled her down. She quickly countered into Bankrupt and tried climbing the cage. I climbed the cage next to her and we hammered away at each other, both falling off the cage wall and landing hard on the mat. We both were down for a count of 5 before I jumped up and the crowd went wild.

I pulled her up for Widows Peak, she countered for Bankrupt, I countered for Dirty Deeds, she countered for Bank Statement and I countered for Killing Me Slowly, which she managed to escape before I locked in properly. We both panted heavily looking at each other as the crowd chanted 'THIS IS AWESOME'.

I ducked a clothesline and tossed her into the steel cage again, and then again, and then again. I knelt down next to Sasha's broken body and laughed.

'This is why we called her crazy' I heard JBL say from the announcer's table.

I picked her up and hit Widows Peak before climbing to the top of the cage. I sat on the top and looked at Sasha's broken form before looking down at the floor. I stood up as the crowd cheered for me. I smirked before turning around and hitting a massive moonsault from the top of the cage and pinned her for the win.

…

I sat cross-legged in the middle of the ring laughing as the cage was lifted up and medics and ref's came to carry Sasha from the ring. Charlotte's music hit and her and Becky made their way down to the ring for Charlotte's match.

'That was amazing' Charlotte said to me hugging me as Becky hugged me as well.

'Thanks girl, now show the world why you are genetically superior!' I said as Team Bella made their way down to the ring. I sat on the mat against the barricade catching my breath as the match started.

Nikki Bella rolls out immediately and warms up a bit. Charlotte charges in and Nikki bails again. Nikki does a few push ups. Nikki rolls in, lock up and Charlotte pushes her to the corner. Charlotte gets tossed out and starts favouring her knee. Nikki with a suplex and Charlotte catches her leg on the bottom rope. Nikki on the outside pulls Charlotte to the floor by her bad knee. Nikki props up Charlotte's leg on the corner and drops her body over it. Nikki with knees to the back of Charlotte's leg. Nikki pulls back on the bad knee of Charlotte and then slams it down over the mat. Nikki keeps working over the knee of Charlotte pulling it back. Nikki with push ups. Nikki drops her body off Charlotte's bad knee again. Nikki attempts this a second time and Charlotte with a roll up for two. Nikki with a half Boston crab on Charlotte. Charlotte is crying out in pain. Charlotte fights out and hits some body shots to Nikki. Nikki throws the leg of Charlotte off the steel ring post. Nikki with a figure four on Charlotte over the steel post. Nikki goes back to the half Boston crab. Charlotte with a close roll up. Nikki jumps on the back of Charlotte. Charlotte drops Nikki down to break free. Charlotte with chops to Nikki. Charlotte with a neck breaker and big boot to the face. Nikki counters a backslide pin with a big backwards kick. Nikki with elbows to Charlotte's bad knee and for a third time, Nikki suplexes Charlotte into the ropes. The referee asks Charlotte if she wants to continue and Charlotte says she is fine. Nikki is up on the corner, jumps and Charlotte catches her with a spear. Charlotte locks on the Figure Eight. Nikki taps.

Becky and I slide into the ring and pick up Charlotte with a massive hug, lifting her off the ground. Ric Flair hits the ring and celebrates with Charlotte. Charlotte is crying as she puts the WWE Divas Championship over her shoulder.

….

'You did it!' Ric said crying

'YOU DID IT! YOU'RE THE CHAMP!' I shouted at Charlotte as we got out the back. Charlotte and Ric in tears still

'I can't believe you did it! Congratulations! You killed it!' I said again

'So where are we taking the party? Any ideas Ric?' Becky said happily hugging Charlotte and me

'Oh I don't know man, you know me. I'm ready now, I was nervous these last couple of weeks but now I'm ready baby' Ric said excited

'Now BCK's going limousine riding, jet flying…' Charlotte said

'…Stealing and wheeling, dealing tonight. And I know Houston better than any human being alive. Woo!' Ric said

'Did someone say stealing?' Dean said walking up to us and hugging Charlotte in congratulations and shaking hands with Ric

'So tonight, let's do it, kids. Woo!' Ric said

'Come on, you got some Wyatt's to hunt' I said to Dean and pulled him away to go find Roman.

…

The Wyatt's make their way down to the ring with their usual spooky entrance and waited as the crowd booed them. Dean's music hit and we made our way down to the ring. I was wincing a bit from my match I had but I sat on the steel steps as Roman made his way through the crowd.

Before the match, a fan jumped in the ring with Roman and Dean. I laughed as WWE security and referees immediately pushed him out. Moments later, the lights went out and Chris Jericho was revealed as the mystery partner tonight.

We start with Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper. Dean hits a jumping clothesline and then a low clothesline and elbow drop. He tags in Roman. Dean hits a dropkick and Roman follows with a jumping clothesline on Harper. He tags in Chris Jericho, who comes off the top with a quick sledgehammer shot. Jericho with a top rope cross body on Harper. Jericho with a kick to the head of Harper.

Jericho tags in Roman who fires off a righto Harper. Harper tags in Braun Strowman who gets in the face of Roman. Strowman gets Roman up. Roman jumps off and tags in Dean and Roman/Dean take turns getting in shots on Strowman. Strowman overpowers both men easily. Jericho jumps in, Strowman picks him up and throws him over the top rope taking out both Roman and Dean at ringside. Strowman works over Dean and tags in Bray Wyatt. Dean with a quick neck breaker on Wyatt.

Dean tags in Roman and Strowman tags in Harper. Roman with a clothesline and uppercut to Harper. Harper avoids a Samoan drop and then Roman pulls it off during a second attempt. Roma plants Harper from the corner and eats a boot to the face from Harper. Roman with a big sit down power bomb on Harper. Roman sends Harper out of the ring. Strowman grabs Roman. Harper with a super kick on Roman.

Harper tags in Wyatt who drops rights over Roman and tags in Strowman who connects with a big scoop slam on Roman. Wyatt holds Roman on the outside and Harper comes flying out with a suicide dive. Wyatt follows it up with a body splash. Wyatt tosses Roman out who is crawling around trying to recover. Dean jumps on the back of Strowman at ringside. Strowman dumps Dean to the time keeper's area. Roman with a kick and elbow to Wyatt.

He tags in Jericho. Jericho with shoulder blocks, springboard dropkicks Strowman off the ring apron, running bulldog on Wyatt and then drops Wyatt down into the Walls of Jericho. Harper breaks it up. Dean is in and kicks Harper out. Dean with a roll up for two on Wyatt. Dean and Wyatt meet with a double clothesline.

Roman is tagged in and hits a Superman Punch on Strowman. Roman hits a second Superman Punch on Strowman. Dean jumps off the top rope with a flying elbow and then a suicide dive to Harper on the outside. Roman hits a spear on Strowman. Jericho tags himself in and connects with the Lion Sault on Strowman.

I look at Roman confused and annoyed as Strowman kicks out with force. Wyatt sends Roman into me, crushing me against the barricade at ringside. Jericho attempts a Codebreaker. Strowman counters and plants Jericho face first on the mat off his shoulder. Strowman with his bear hug squeezing Jericho with force. Jericho is out. The referee calls for the bell.

Roman and Dean kneel beside me and they help me up with Roman muttering sorry to me over and over again. We get into the ring looking annoyed at the outcome. Jericho gets up, bumps my shoulder and heads to the back.

…

We are walking through the back, Roman has taken his vest off and is carrying it and Dean has ripped his shirt off. I hit the wall annoyed before Josh walks up to us

'Excuse me Roman, Dean, Kaylee. I just want to get your comments on a little bit of miscommunication out there tonight' He said as Dean paced in the back ground

'Miscommunication…' I said amused

'It wasn't miscommunication man, It's the Wyatt's. It's war. It doesn't always go to plan. I thought we had a great team. I thought you made a great call. I thought Jericho came here and tore it up. We were so close…' Roman said annoyed

'We were this close!' Dean shouted

'That's just the way it goes sometimes' Roman said disappointed

'We had that big black sheep, Strowman rocked! We had him on his ass! Everything was going according to plan' Dean said

'Yeah, until glory hound, Y2J, came in and…' I said angrily

'It's fine. You know what, it's fine' Dean said

'It was my call' I said kicking a near-by box

'You don't need to do that Kaylee. It's on both of us. We teamed with him. Not you' Roman said as I paced

'Are you alright?' Roman asked Dean and I

'I'm good' Dean said as I nodded

'You ready to fight tomorrow?' Roman asked

'Yeah!' Dean said laughing

'Every day' I added

'All day, every day. WYATT'S' Dean added

'They already know that' Roman finished pumping fists with Dean and pulling me in for a hug

'It's not over' I said to the camera as we walked off.

'Back to the drawing board' Dean said annoyed

…


	26. Chapter 26

**21-09-15 RAW**

Dean, Roman and I arrived at the arena and quickly found Charlotte and Becky. They were watching the start of RAW as The Wyatt Family walked down to the ring

'Roman Reigns. I tried to wan you with my words but apparently I didn't speak loud enough. And we tried to warn you with our actions but it seems we weren't able to hit hard enough. But you, Roman, you were a fool if you thought, for even a second that you will be able to outrun your destiny because last night, at Night of Champions, I reach up into Mount Olympus and I grabbed the golden idol by the throat and I brought him to his knees. You should have listened friend. I tried to tell you that they all fall down and I am no liar.' Bray said before Roman's music hit and he walked down to the ring alone as Dean and I watched on.

'This is not just about Roman Reigns. It's about Roman Reigns and Bray Wyatt. It's always been about you and I. It started here so I say we finish it here. Send the Biggins back to the swamp. And let's see who makes it out of Laredo tonight' Roman said simply

'I've given you enough chances and look at what we have done. Look at what we have accomplished' Bray said without a microphone

'So you're telling the whole world right now on Live TV you are scared to go one on one with me?' Roman asked and I smirked

'Is that what you are saying? Because we don't need a referee, we don't even need to make this thing a match. Let's just have a fight.' Roman said dropping his microphone. Bray sent Harper and Strowman out of the ring.

Roman punches Harper as he gets off the apron before unloading on Wyatt. Wyatt reverses a whip into the ropes, but Roman takes him out with a leaping clothesline. Roman hits a release suplex before clubbing him in the corner nine times before connecting with a short-arm clothesline. Wyatt comes back with some punches before charging into a Superman Punch. Roman starts punching Wyatt before Harper and Strowman run in. Roman punches Harper down before Strowman grabs him by the head and slams him down.

'Stay out here Kaylee' Dean said sternly to me before kissing my head and running to the ramp.

Dean Ambrose's music hits, and he runs down to the ring. Dean ducks a clothesline from Strowman, gets in the ring, ducks a clothesline from Harper, and takes Harper out with a running cross-body followed by some punches. Dean dropkicks Strowman off the apron before connecting with a suicide dive, but Strowman doesn't go down. Dean tries again and punches away at him, but Strowman doesn't go down. Strowman takes him down with a club to the back. Roman attacks Strowman, but Strowman overpowers him. Dean jumps on his back, but Strowman slams him off. Wyatt and Strowman attack Roman as Dean sends Harper into the barricade. The crowd starts chanting for "Y2J."

I pace backwards and forth, torn between going down and listening to my husband. I felt a presence next to me and saw Randy Orton. He looked at me and winked as Strowman sends Dean into the steel steps as Harper puts Roman in the ring.

Harper applies a body scissor when Randy Orton's music hits. Orton runs down and takes Wyatt down with a Thesz Press. Orton punches Harper down before hitting Wyatt with a powerslam. Orton throws Harper out of the ring before being pulled out. Orton comes back by giving Harper a back suplex on the commentary table. Orton punches away at Strowman before being head-butted back. Strowman puts Orton in the ring and grabs him. Dean stuns him with a missile dropkick. Orton sends him back a little more with a dropkick. Then Roman sends him out of the ring with a Superman Punch. Wyatt is stunned as Strowman stumbles around at ringside holding his mouth.

….

'Are you ready for this? This is your moment girl' I said to Charlotte as Ric Flair's music hit and he made his way down to the ring

'Do I look like a happy father? Do I look like a proud father? Has the Nature Boy had fun in Laredo, Texas before? 1972, Nuevo Laredo, the Nature Boy, I don't think so. Woo. Well, let me just say this to you. There are times in a man's life when things happen that are so special. For me…' Ric started to say until the crowd started chanting 'Thank You Ric'

'No… thank you. Thank you! Thank you! As I said there are times in a man's life that things are so special they just… you don't know what to say. Like the first time you step through that curtain if you're a wrestler. The first time you walk down that ramp. The first time you look at 10 thousand people. And then there's the second time. And then you win your first championship. Or your second, or your third, or your forth. Or you fall in love once, twice, three times, maybe four times. God only knows couple of those were a mistake, okay? But make no mistake of this, the proudest moment in my entire life is not my world championship win in 1981 or my match with Shawn Michaels when I retired. The proudest moment of my wrestling career was last night when my little girl won the Divas Championship. Hey guys, I didn't give it to her. She didn't get it because of me. She got it because she worked and who's to say she bled, sweat, she cried, she paid a price, and she beat a great champion in Nikki Bella. But she's here tonight and WWE Universe and everyone here tonight please welcome, my little girl, the Divas Champion, Woo, Charlotte!' Ric announced as her music came on and we walked with her.

Ric opened the ropes for Charlotte as she laughed and Becky and I got in as well.

'I'll open the ropes for the champion every night' Ric said before they did a duel Woo into the microphone. I sat on the turn buckle watching Charlotte have her moment proudly

'I have to compose myself, me and my dad tend to cry when we're in the ring together. Dad, since I was a little girl I remember sitting where all of these people sat and thinking that I wanted to be like you when I grew up. I always thought you were the best. And if I can make you half as proud of me as I am of you then I know I've done a good job of being your daughter' Charlotte said bring tears to both Ric and her eyes.

'I love you very much, Dad' Charlotte added as they hugged in the ring and Becky and I looked on with a huge smile

'I'm not going to cry, okay? I promised. BCK. You know, since the Divas Revolution started teaming up with both of you, night after night, week after week has literally been a dream of mine. Since day one I started, all I wanted to do was compete and win the Divas Championship. But in the process I got 2 best friends' Charlotte said as the crowd cheered

'Becks, my protein sister, women, you make me smile every single day and you remind me that life is short and not to be so serious all the time. So, thank you' Charlotte said to Becky before turning to me on the turn buckle

'Kaylee, from the moment I first saw you debut in the WWE with The Shield, I knew I wanted to be like you. You went out there and kicked ass every day, whether it was male or female, you didn't care. You are the _longest_ reigning Divas Champion in WWE History. I wanted to be where you were and I am here today because I wanted to be like you and then… then my dream came true and I got to team with you and get to you know. Let me just say… you are… well, you are just as crazy as everyone says. But I wouldn't have you any other way…' Charlotte said as I looked at her with tears in my eyes.

Suddenly PAIGE'S music hit and she walked onto stage. I jumped down from the turnbuckle in shock.

'No way' I whispered to myself, subconsciously putting myself in between Charlotte, Becky and Paige.

'Well, this is all so nice isn't it? Charlotte, you won the championship yesterday. And this whole celebration is for Charlotte. But Charlotte is only here because of Divas Revolution and who really started the revolution? ME! I made this possible! This is patronizing 'Oh, I love you, Daddy! And oh my gosh, I wouldn't be here without you' You sound like you've just been inducted into the bloody hall of fame is what you sound like. Yes, you won the championship, so what? I've won it too. In fact, I won it by pinning the most dominate diva and the longest reigning divas champion…um. oh who what that? That was _you,_ Kaylee! I won it twice and you know what here's a little secret champ to champ. Title reigns end and Nikki's going to get her rematch and she's going to bring her little hippy sister and her little third wheel and they are going to take that back and the divas division is going to go right back where it was! There is no revolution girls, you are just a place holder' Paige said she walked down the ramp and got into the ring as I tried to attack her but Charlotte and Becky held me back

'No, Becky. Back up' Paige said

'DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT' I shouted at Paige and Charlotte and Becky held me back

'You know what Becky? You're never going to be a Divas Champion and you know why? Because you are the least relevant of all of us and let's go to team BAD, they're all flash and no substances and then you got Lana and Summer too busy trying to figure out who they want to climb onto next than the divas division. And then you got Natty. Natty! Where are you? Do you even work here anymore? I can't see you, Mrs. Hart and then you got the Bella's, we all know the real reason they got to where they are.' Paige said as I paced behind Charlotte and Becky fuming

'Are you done?' Charlotte asked

'No I am not done. Stop trying to act like you are someone because you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your old man' Paige said as Charlotte tried to attack her but Becky held her back

'Kaylee, you think you ended my career when you attacked me? You were dead wrong and now I am going to make your life a living hell' Paige said before dropping the microphone

'Fuck this!' I shouted and shoved past Charlotte and Becky and speared Paige through the ropes and onto the outside. I hammered away at her as Becky and Charlotte tried to break us up. I got past them and tackled Paige to the ramp and hammered away at her until Dean and Roman ran down and Roman literally picked me up and put me over his shoulder as Dean, Roman and I left while I was swearing at Paige, who was sitting on the ramp smirking.

'I AM GOING TO KILL YOU' I shouted before we disappeared out the back.

'Put me down Roman' I growled out and he did so before getting slapped in the face.

'Don't you ever pull me off Paige again' I shouted angrily at him

'You were going to kill her' Roman argued back

'So?' I asked

'Dean and I could not handle you going to jail for killing someone Kaylee' Roman said softly and I sighed, calming down a bit. I placed a hand on his cheek that I slapped and kissed it softly

'I am sorry' I whispered before walking back down the ramp, mid-way through Charlottes match with Brie.

Brie executes a headlock takeover and keeps the headlock applied. Charlotte fights up, but Brie takes her down with a shoulder block. Brie mocks Ric Flair as Charlotte kips up. Charlotte rolls Brie up for a one count. Charlotte knees Brie in the face, but Brie comes back with a boot. Brie connects with a missile dropkick for a two count. Brie puts her in the corner before Charlotte fights back. Brie looks to have a bloody lip. They awkwardly mill about for a moment before they wind up at ringside and Brie sends her into the steel steps. Charlotte comes back with a shoulder. Brie gives her some shoulder thrusts in the corner before yanking at the knee that was injured last night. Charlotte tries to fight back with a roll-up for a two count. Brie quickly goes to a leg lock before letting go to kick away at the knee. Brie taunts the crowd dropkicking Charlotte. Brie wraps the leg around the bottom rope and kicks it. Brie repeats the move for a two count. Charlotte fights back and goes for a body slam, but Brie slides off and chop blocks her for a near fall. Brie then goes to a single leg crab. Charlotte fights up and connects with an enzuigiri.

Charlotte catches her with a backslide pin for a two count. Charlotte blocks a kick and chops her. Charlotte hits a modified neck breaker followed by a spear. Charlotte grabs the leg, lets out a "Woo," and applies the Figure Eight for the win.

I slide into the ring as Becky and Charlotte are celebration.

'Girls… I am sorry' I said to them

'What for?' Charlotte asked

'Paige… she came out to get back at me. She ruined your moment because I was with you' I explained softly and Charlotte just picked me up in a massive hug laughing

'Don't be stupid girl, we love you and we accept everything we get from teaming with you, whether it's Wyatts or Paige. Team BCK sticks together' Charlotte said and this did bring me to tears

…


	27. Chapter 27

**24-09-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean wakes up to find me sitting on the edge of our bed wearing one of his t-shirts and my boyleg undies.

'Mm Hello Sexy' Dean said huskily sitting up behind but when I didn't reply he pulled me back down onto his chest

'Ok, what's wrong babe?' Dean asked

'Paige' I muttered and Dean made a noise indicating to go on

'Either she is going to make my life a living hell and I'll snap and kill her, or she will target Charlotte and Becky and I'll snap and kill her' I explained

'Paige and my rivalry goes way past this industry and professionalism and I don't want to get them involved' I muttered

'Ok Kaylee. Listen to me very carefully. Charlotte and Becky are big girls who can look after themselves. Heck Charlotte is the Divas Champion!' Dean said firmly and seriously to me and I sighed

'I know' I muttered before being tickled by Dean

'STOP IT! ROMAN HELP!' I screamed out laughing

'YOUR ON YOUR OWN SIS' Roman called out from the room next door

…

We arrived at the arena as Roman made his way down to the ring for his match again Harper.

Luke and Roman come to blows early on in the match, a brawl that quickly spills outside. Roman sends Harper into the barricade and dropkicks him before tossing him back into the ring to continue the assault. He whips him against the ropes, but Luke manages to get a punch in and stops Roman from dropping him with a Samoan Drop. Roman turns the tide, hitting Luke hard in the corner as the crowd counts to ten. Roman whips Harper into the opposite corner, but Harper gets a boot to the face of Reigns. They battle in the corner until Reigns sends him outside over the rope. The fight spills back outside, with Harper trying to get back in the ring. Roman stops him, but it turns out to be a ruse as Harper gets a boot to the face of Roman again. He tosses him into the ring and lands a senton over the rope from the outside. Roman gets up, but Luke gives him a kick to the face before delivering a power bomb for a near fall. Luke waits for Roman to get up, but is stopped by a Superman Punch and a spear by Roman for the win!

'Well no surprise there' Becky said walking up to Dean and I

…

Paige made her way down to the ring as the crowd booed her loudly

'Charlotte, Becky… I want to say a few things so if you would be so kind as to come out here… and leave your devious Beauty behind for this girls' Paige said

I looked at the girls and shrugged.

Charlottes music hit and Becky and she walked down to the without me. But I watched from out the back.

'You know what Charlotte, Becky. I've never really been a team player, as you know. And you know what, I've never apologized for being myself but you know… I'm really bad at this kind of stuff and I really trying this whole sincerity thing' Paige explained as Charlotte and Becky looked on annoyed

'Charlotte, you know what I shouldn't have dumped on you Monday. I was really just angry with your 'friend', Kaylee. I mean she did try to end my career. And Becky you know what, I said you were the least relevant out of all the locker room. But that's not going to stop you from being Divas Champion. Who knows? Maybe you'll prove every single one of us wrong. And Charlotte, I'm happy your divas champion, I really am but I just thought I would be in that position, you know? And I would have been if it wasn't for your 'sister', Kaylee. So, I'm just a little bit mad, little bit sad about it because you know, I'm worried that you're not woman enough, strong enough to really, really handle being the Divas Champion' Paige explained

'Paige, your kind of right, you do suck at this' Charlotte said annoyed as I paced out the back

'Ok, I'm a little bit conflicted because I did start the Divas Revolution Charlotte, and I deserve a little bit of recognition. But mostly, I'm out here to warn you about Kaylee… she is just using you both. Just like she used me. She only agreed to train me because she was using me to get one over on Evolution. And now, she is only using you to get back into the Divas Title hunt. She doesn't care about you. The only people she cares about is her husband and brother!' Paige

'You're not going to tear this team up Paige' Becky interrupted her

'You need to shut up okay sweetheart' Paige snapped

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Charlotte and Becky grinned as Paige looked at me annoyed with a tiny bit of fear. I walked down to the ramp laughing. I jumped into the ring with my hands up, indicating I just wanted to talk

'First of all, Paige, your right. I did use you to try… and succeed, in getting one over on Evolution… but I soon found that I liked you. I… I cared about you. And the night you won the Divas Championship from me, I couldn't have been prouder. I remember being one of the first people to congratulate you… you know after I regained consciousness. But the fact that you are out here… trying to sabotage my friendship… my sisterhood with Charlotte and Becky is just… pathetic. Paige, you may be a conniving, backstabbing, lying bitch… but I always thought you were better than that' I explained

'You know what, Kaylee, you're so right. I am better than that. In fact, I'm better than you Kaylee. Charlotte and Becky are better than you Kaylee. In fact, they deserve better than you. They have given this divas revolution 100% but you… you are only giving it 50% because the other 50% is spent on your husband and brother. You can never be a part of a function team because you are insane' Paige accused and I sighed, knowing she was right. Charlotte and Becky both stepped forward to argue but I held up my hand to stop them.

'And they deserve better than you' Paige added slapping me across the face. I snapped and speared Paige out of the ring and to the ground outside. I hammered away at her before standing up and pacing, having an inner conflict about killing her or not.

'This is what I'm talking about girls! She is insane and you are in danger by simply being near her' Paige yelled at Becky and Charlotte but this caused me to snap out of my inner argument and look at her psychotically. She ran. I went to run after her but Charlotte and Becky stopped me

…

I paced back and forth out the back as Charlotte and Becky watch me argue with myself

'Lee?' Becky asked softly

'She is right girls' I stated sadly

'What do you mean?' Charlotte asked

'I will always be only 50% in this because I will always be 50% with Dean and Roman. She is right that you deserve better, and she is definitely right in the fact that I am insane and dangerous' I explained

'Kaylee Ambrose, you sit your ass down right now' Becky snapped at me and I glared at her but did as she said

'You are insane, it's true. You will always be in Roman and Dean's corner, that's true. But you know what else is true? The fact you are the reason that I got this championship. You gave me your title shot. You are the reason that Becky and I are on the main roster' Charlotte explained

'You girls don't get it. Paige… when I am around her I lose it. I lose myself, Kaylee Ambrose is gone and The Devious Beauty comes out to play. And she doesn't care who she hurts. You know when Roman and Dean pulled me off Paige on Monday? I slapped Roman. I have never laid a hand on either of them in an aggressive manner before but Paige… her presence… did that to me. She is right. You both are not safe around me when she is in the picture' I warned

'Kaylee, we've seen The Devious Beauty before in person. Are we scared when she is out? Yes. Do we still trust you? 100%' Becky explained purposefully just as Dean and Roman walked up to us

'Kaylee! You ok?' Roman asked Charlotte and Becky

'We are fine. Convince your sister that we don't care what type of monster she becomes when Paige is around. She is still part of our sisterhood' Charlotte begged before walking off

'I thought we talked about this already?' Dean asked softly and I growled at him. Still annoyed at Paige

'How about you come watch me kick Seth's ass?' Dean asked instead and I smirked licking my lips

'Let's do it' I excitedly

….

Dean and I walked down to the ring as Seth waited for us. He eyed me wearily, knowing only too well, what The Devious Beauty is capable off.

They lock up, and Seth ends up leaving the ring pretty quick to get a breather. I started walking to him but he goes back in, and they lock up again with Dean getting the upper hand, even stomping the hand of Rollins. Dean takes him down into a headlock, but Rollins comes back up and gets Dean to the corner before breaking things up. He whips him into another corner and drops some hard boots into Dean, until Dean catches him and begins a comeback

Rollins slams Dean, stopping the comeback and goes for the cover for a near fall. He whips Dean into the ring, but Dean wisely gets out of Seth's way sending the World champ out the ring. Dean looks to take a dive to Rollins, but Seth stops him in his tracks before climbing up to the top, dropping Dean with a kick to the temple for another near fall. Rollins lays into Dean with some hard chops, taunting him in the corner as he goes. Dean turns things around, laying into Rollins with some chops of his own before following with an attempted DDT off the top rope, but Seth blocks and kicks Dean in the jaw for another near fall! Seth is not happy with the ref as Dean gets to his feet. Seth charges at him with a forearm in the corner, followed with another, but Dean follows behind, eventually hitting Rollins with a clothesline.

The match goes back and forth now, with both guys trading blows until Dean gets a second wind of offense on Rollins. He charges into Rollins with an elbow in the corner, then brings him up to the top rope for a suplex off the top! He goes for the cover, but Rollins kicks out at two. Dean goes back up to the top, but Rollins catches him off guard. The match goes back and forth again, with a series of roll ups for near falls by both guys. Dean sends Rollins out of the ring, then brings him in and gets a fisherman suplex on Rollins for another near fall. Dean looks to finish the job with a Dirty Deeds, but Seth gets him with an enziguri! Both men trade blows again, until Rollins gets Dean with a Sling blade! He goes for a Pedigree but Dean blocks it. Dean whips him into the corner, but in the confusion involving the ref gets caught in a power bomb into the turnbuckle. As Rollins gets ready for the next thing, Kane's pyro goes off! Rollins is looking around for Kane, being distracted just long enough for Dean Ambrose to roll Seth up for the win!

Dean rolls from the ring celebrating with me laughing as Seth looks around shocked

…


	28. Chapter 28

**28-09-15 RAW**

Dean and I walked into the arena a little bit late.

'Lee!' Becky called out as Charlotte and her walked up to us

'We've been trying to call you for the past hour' Charlotte explained as Dean and I looked at each laughing

'Sorry I was distracting her' Dean commented as Becky and Charlotte caught on and started laughing

'What's up girls?' I asked

'We are on MIZTV later, also Roman has a match with Bray tonight' Becky explained as Dean and I shared a look

'Have you seen Roman?' I asked

'He was in the locker room last time I checked' Charlotte said

'Thanks, I'll see you girls later ok' I said as we walked off and found Roman preparing for his match

'Hey, Charlotte and Becky told us about your match' I said hugging Roman

'Look, I'm not saying, don't do this tonight. I'm just saying it might not be the greatest idea' Dean said as Roman remained silent

'Well, I get it. We'll cut the head off the snake. I'm just saying going out there alone tonight probably isn't the smartest thing' Dean added but Roman still didn't reply

'And yes, we remember how this all started. Bray Wyatt cost you that Money in the Bank contract and a chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but I just KNOW those Wyatts got something up their sleeves dirty sleeves tonight. Some crazy plan… something' Dean continued as Roman stood up

'I don't care what they're planning. Bray Wyatt started this. I'm finishing it one on one tonight' Roman said firmly

'I know that look. That's _the_ look. Cool' I said nodding

'But if those two giant swamp apes try pulling any crap tonight, I'm going to come flying down to that ring like a bat out of hell swinging for the fences' Dean said

'You end this thing with Bray tonight. We'll take care of his family. Keep them off your back' I explained

'If you need a hand, I guarantee Randy Orton would help you' Roman explained as Dean glared at him

'I'm sure he would LOVE too! But after what happened at Night of Champions with Chris Jericho, I don't know…' Dean snapped before trailing off as Randy walked up to us

'No, Dean. Please continue' Randy said

'I was going to say I don't want any outsiders coming here trying to save the day' Dean said firmly staring at Randy

'So, I'm an outsider now? That's funny to me because a couple of weeks ago, I wasn't an outsider when you two needed my help' Randy said annoyed

'Look, be smart' I said stepping in-between the two men

'Both of you guys. You can't finish this thing by yourselves' I explained

'And he can?' Randy asked referring to Roman

'Believe that' Roman said firmly

'Roman, I'll believe it when I see it. Until then, you got tonight to handle your business with the Wyatt's. After that, it's open season' Randy said walking off Dean mocked him by mimicking what he said as I laughed

…...

'Tonight, I have Team BCK coming down to the ring to talk about their drama with the returning Paige' Miz explained

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

We walked down to the ring before Miz could even introduce us. He looked annoyed which of course made me extremely happy.

'Kaylee, Becky Lynch and the new divas champion, Charlotte, Ladies and Gentlemen. Ladies thank you so much for agreeing to come on MIZ TV. Especially after the first time you were on this show, you guys got decimated by Team Bella' Miz said smugly

'That's really funny because the way we remember it is the last time we were on here you almost got that little veil slapped off your head for being a sexist, chauvinistic jackass' Becky said as the crowd cheered

'Sounds about right Becks' Charlotte agreed as I laughed

'That's right, right?' I asked Miz

'It's an infinity scarf. And Meow. See, I think our fans want to know a little bit more about this potential catfight between you three and Paige. I mean she is trying to break up Team BCK by explaining that you deserve better than Kaylee' Miz explained as I rolled my eyes annoyed

'Oh, the concern is oozing out of you Miz. But you see Paige said some things that need to be addressed. So this is how this is going to go…' Charlotte said before looking at me

'Paige. A, you're either going to walk down here, talk to us face to face like a woman. and I hope you choose A. Or B, you're going to come down here and we're not going to talk it out and I'm just going to unleash The Devious Beauty and she is going to kick your ass' Charlotte explained standing up

'That's my vote' I said in the microphone happily

'Whoa, how dare you. You do not invite guests on my show. This is my show.' Miz said before Becky took his microphone

'Whose show is it again?' I asked standing behind Miz as Becky stood up and threw his microphone away

'As you were saying, Charlotte' Becky said

'That was a good throw, Becks. As I was saying. Paige! Let's go!' Charlotte said when suddenly Team Bella's music came on.

'Oh look who decided to show up. Come on in girls. Join the party' Becky said sarcastically as I sat on the turn buckle and watched annoyed

'Um… first of all Becky, we don't party with losers and secondly, we didn't come out here to fight. Actually we wanted to tell you something. Paige is right. Kaylee is dangerous' Nikki said as I threw my hands up in the air

'Here we go' I said

'There is a reason Team Bella got Kaylee suspended. She is dangerous to herself and to others. You can't trust her because she is insane' Nikki added

'So your plan is to come down here and piss off the ''dangerous and insane'' female. Smart move girls' I warned grinning

'Nikki, this isn't even about you. But because you like to make things about you, come on in and I'll just make you tap out again like I did at Night of Champions' Charlotte threatened as I laughed sticking my tongue out

'You know what, Charlotte? As long as you hold that championship, it is about me. It's all about me. And like what Paige said last week, all reigns come to an end. And you know what? There's a lot of things Paige said last week that I agree with, like the fact Kaylee is using you to get back into the title hunt' Nikki said

'Because that's why I gave her my title shot against you?' I asked confused but Nikki ignored me

'But the one thing she said that I didn't agree with was that she started this Divas Revolution, everyone knows that Paige did not start the divas revolution. There was one woman, one beautiful, amazingly talented diva that did, and that diva was…' Nikki said as they got into the ring

'ME!' I shouted jumping down from the turnbuckle and landing in front of Nikki.

'But that's irrelevant Nikki. This isn't about you. It's not about Paige starting the Divas Revolution, it's not about Becky starting it, it's not even about me starting it. You know what it's about? It's about all these people sitting in these seats! BELIEVING IN US! It's about the people at home watching on TV believing in us. It's about us believing in each other. That is what the Divas Revolution is about!' I shouted into her face as we dropped out microphones

'Calm down crazy, you don't want to snap and scare off your sisters do you?' Fox teased just before I speared her to the mat and a big fight broke out. A ref ran down and told us that The Authority just made this a 6-diva tag team match

I send Fox to the corner and hit an elbow before throwing her into the middle of the ring and tagging in Becky. Becky hits the ropes and drops a leg. Charlotte tags in and drops a knee for a two count. Charlotte goes for a neck breaker, but Alicia gets out and tags in Brie Bella. Brie hits a few arm breakers on Charlotte for a two count. Charlotte comes back by wrenching the arm and tagging in Becky. They almost kill Brie with a double-team hip toss and drop an elbow. Alicia pulls Becky down by the hair. Brie kicks away at Becky before tagging in Nikki Bella. Nikki kicks Becky before hitting a snap suplex for a one count. Nikki hits a hammerlock body slam for a one count. Nikki powers Becky to the corner and hits some shoulder thrusts. Alicia tags in and hits a snap suplex for a one count. Alicia applies a submission, but Becky fights up. Alicia powers her to her corner and tags Brie in. Brie hits a snap suplex for a two count. Brie kicks away at Becky in the corner before hitting a bulldog for a two count. Brie applies a chin lock, but Becky fights up. Brie powers her down and tags in Nikki. Nikki kicks her in the back of the knee for a two count. Nikki applies a chin lock, but Becky fights up. Nikki cuts her off and goes for a suplex, but Becky counters into an inside cradle for a two count. They then take each other out with a double clothesline.

Charlotte is tagged in, and she hits Nikki with a pair of shoulder blocks before chopping her. Charlotte lets out a "Woo" before hitting a neck breaker. Charlotte big boots her down and covers, but Brie breaks it up. I get into the ring and spear Brie to the mat hammering away at her as we roll out of the ring. I stand back on the apron and Paige suddenly appears and ripping me from it. My face bouncing off the steel steps and splitting my lip open. I lick my split lip tasting my blood and stare at Paige smirking. I clotheslined her over the barricade and we continued to hammer away at each other into the crowd.

I heard the bell ring and Team Bella celebrating in the ring.

'FUCK' I swore loudly and ran back into the ring

'I'm so sorry' I said to Becky and Charlotte as blood flowed heavily from my split lip

'Where were you?' Becky asked slightly annoyed

'Oh Charlotte, Becky. This is what I was telling you about. Kaylee could have stayed with the team and helped you but she chose to come after me. She selfishly chose her rivalry with me over the team's rivalry with The Bella. Kaylee will always, ALWAYS, chose herself over the team' Paige said panting from the top of the stage before walking off laughing.

'I…' I started to say but Becky and Charlotte just help up their hands to stop me

'Let's just get your lip check out' Charlotte said softly but I could tell they were annoyed at me

…...

'Kaylee!' Dean said finding me in the medic's office getting my lip stitched up

'I'm fine Dean' I explained softly

'Where are Charlotte and Becky?' Dean asked confused

'They left me as soon as we were out the back' I explained upset.

'Babe… they are just annoyed about losing…' Dean tried to explained but I shook my head

'No… I left them alone. Paige is right. I chose the selfish option by going after Paige. They have every right to annoyed with me' I muttered before punching the wall annoyed and leaving Dean to watch me concerned.

….

Bray Wyatt made his entrance with Luke Harper and Braun Strowman tailing behind him, Roman grabbed a microphone as we stood inside the ring.

'This is what I'm talking about. I challenge you one on one, man to man, and you bring your training wheels out here. Let me ask you, training wheels. Do you even respect him? Do your respect him as a man, as your leader? Because it just looks like to me, he's a little bitch' Roman said before dropping the microphone. I smiled from out the back as Bray told his 'training wheels' to leave.

The bell rings, and they trade punches. Wyatt head-butts Roman a few times before hitting the ropes. Roman follows him into the ropes and takes him out with a clothesline. Roman hits a pair of release suplexes before Wyatt rolls out of the ring to recover. Roman then takes him out with a Drive-By dropkick. Roman starts to fight up to his feet, and he drops Wyatt with a back suplex. Wyatt quickly takes Roman out with a one-armed slam for a near fall. Wyatt punches Roman in the back of the head a few times before talking trash to the crowd. Wyatt punches Roman before choking him on the second rope. Roman punches Wyatt back, but Wyatt kicks him and plants him with a DDT for a two count. Wyatt reapplies the chin lock. Roman fights up, but Wyatt clubs him. Wyatt goes for a running shoulder, but Roman sidesteps him. Wyatt goes shoulder-first into the ring post. Wyatt goes for a senton splash, but Roman rolls out of the way. Roman catches Wyatt in the ropes and kicks away at him before kneeing him in the jaw. Roman hits a jackhammer for a near fall.

Roman clubs away at Wyatt in the corner before hitting the ropes for a jumping clothesline. Roman goes for a Superman Punch, but Wyatt counters into a one-armed slam attempt. Roman elbows out and flips him over. Wyatt boots him in the face and annihilates him with a vicious clothesline for a near fall! Wyatt has Roman on the top rope and goes for a superplex, but Roman blocks it. Roman connects with a sit-out power bomb for a near fall. Roman goes for a Spear, but Wyatt boots him in the face. Roman no sells it and connects with a Superman Punch that takes Wyatt out of the ring. Roman goes for a Spear at ringside, but Wyatt sidesteps him, which causes Roman to hit the steel steps headfirst. Wyatt picks up the steps and throws them at Roman, but he avoids them. Roman punches Wyatt and clotheslines him over the barricade. Roman throws Wyatt back over the barricade. Roman clears the commentary table as the referee counts them out.

Roman leaps over the barricade and tackles Wyatt. Roman and Wyatt brawl through the crowd. Wyatt attempts to run off, but Roman catches him. Wyatt then takes a technician and throws him at Roman! Wyatt then connects with a flying body block through the barricade! They're down for a few moments as the crowd chants, "This is awesome!" Wyatt is the first one to emerge from the rubble, and he climbs on top of the commentary table and taunts the crowd. Roman then pops up through the rubble and Spears him through the table! The crowd explodes and starts a "YES" chant. Roman and Wyatt are down as the show comes to an end.

…...


	29. Chapter 29

**03-10-15 LIVE FRO MSG**

'Charlotte, Becky' I said walking up to them as they got ready for our 6-diva tag match against Team Bella.

'Are we good?' I asked after what happened last Monday. Becky and Charlotte looked at each other

'Yeah, we're good' Becky said as we linked pinkies.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

We walk down to the ring as Team Bella waits in the ring for us. I look around for any sign of Paige before focusing on the match.

The bell rings and Becky and Fox start. They lock up and Becky takes her down with an am drag before hitting a dropkick. Becky slammed Fox before hitting a series of leg drops. Becky then tags me in. I whip Fox into the corner and hit a running corner knee strike, followed by a hard elbow. I toss Fox back into the middle of the ring before hitting a savage kick for the count of 2. Paige's music hits and I spin around to the ramp but she never appears. Fox takes advantage with a big slap and I tag in Becky.

'Keep focused on this match Kaylee' Charlotte warned as Becky was hit by an uppercut by Fox, Brie tags in. Becky catches a kick and a T-Bone to Brie and she rolls from the ring. Becky goes out to get Brie, but Fox cuts her off and Brie tags in Nikki.

Nikki taunts Charlotte and drives Lynch into the corner. Nikki hits a series of shoulders before Fox tags in. They hit Becky with a double suplex for 2 count. Fox applies a seated surfboard as crowd wills on Becky. Fox drives Lynch back down and Brie tags in. Brie takes down Becky for 2. Brie hits a series of chest clubs before applying an abdominal stretch with a face lock. The crowd again wills on Becky. Becky fights back, but Brie drives her back down. Brie hits the double knees against the ropes to Becky for a 2 count. Nikki tags in and hits a rolling neck snap to Becky before getting a cheap shot to Charlotte. Becky surprises Nikki with a roll-up for 2.

Charlotte tags in and hits a series of chops to Nikki. Charlotte hits a Hangman's Neck breaker and the Spear. Charlotte goes for the Figure 8, but Paige's music hits once more and she walks onto the stage with a microphone. Becky and Charlotte look at me warning me not to go after

'I'm not going anywhere' I said firmly

'Oh Kaylee! Pumpkin, stop trying to be something you're not. Your trying so hard to be normal… to be a team with these girls but we both know that it will never work out. You don't belong with them. They deserve better than you because they deserve an actual teammate, not just some psychotic devious beauty' Paige taunted as I paced the apron trying to calm myself down. As Charlotte and Nikki continued to fight in the ring. I was tagged in and I speared Nikki to the mat hammering away at her taking out my anger on Nikki

'See, this is what I'm talking about girls. You can't trust someone who is that insane' Paige continued on the microphone.

I toss Nikki shoulder first into the ring post before smashing her head on the turnbuckle over and over again until the ref pulled me off her. I looked over at Charlotte and Becky to see them staring at me in shock. I looked over at a grinning Paige and I hit Nikki with Widows Peak for the win. I grabbed a microphone

'Charlotte, Becky. I see the looks your giving me. I see the fear in your eyes. If you want to join Paige, fine. I'm not going to beg you stay, but think long and hard about this decision. We all have history with Paige, good and bad. You both know how deceiving she can be. Yes, I'm a bit insane, but I have never once given you a reason not to trust me… I believe this team can do great things for the divas division but I'm not going to beg you to choose me' I said calm to them before turning to Paige

'Paige, Me and you one on one tomorrow night on Monday Night RAW' I said, leaving no room for arguments as I dropped the microphone and jumped the barricade disappearing into the crowd.

…


	30. Chapter 30

**05-10-15 RAW**

'Baby' Dean said as we got ready for RAW

'I don't want to talk about it' I said to him getting dressed. Dean walked over to me and wrapped me up in his arms

'Kaylee… my love. What happens tonight if…' Dean started but I cut him off with a quick kiss on the lips

'If they choose Paige, then they choose Paige, if they choose me, then Team BCK will make history. It's as simple as that' I said firmly, kissing Dean again and left the hotel room

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring by myself as Paige is in the ring and Charlotte and Becky are sitting at commentary. I look at my teammates and then back at Paige.

The bell rings and I spear Paige to the mat, hammering away at her before the ref pulls me off her. We lock up, and I power her to the corner. I forearm away at her before Paige slaps me. Paige catches me with a wheelbarrow roll-up, and they roll through pins. Paige rolls out of the ring to recover.

'Think about it girls, the NXT women back together' Paige said to Charlotte and Becky. I quickly take her out with a Suicide Dive. I put her in the ring, but Paige rolls right out. I go to follow her but Paige quickly super kicks me down. Paige puts me into the ring and stomps me. Paige applies a body scissor, but I turn around and punches her. Paige applies a front face-lock to stop me. Paige clubs the back, but I power up and goes for a slam, but falls back. Paige covers for a two count. Paige applies an abdominal stretch and really cranks it in. I reverse into one of my own and pulls back on the leg. Paige elbows out and connects with a snap mare. Paige goes for a running knee, but I move. I clothesline her and connect with a Russian leg sweep. I send her into the ropes, but Paige kicks me in the head. Paige hits the ropes, but I take her down with a Dirty Deeds for a near fall. I looked at her annoyed.

Paige reverse a whip and connects with the Paige Turner for a near fall. Paige screams that this is her house. Paige taunts the crowd before going for a slap, but I hit a modified atomic drop. I step on her before dropkicking her in the face for a near fall. I lift her up, but Paige counters into a roll-up attempt. I counter into Killing Me Slowly, but Paige quickly gets to the ropes. Paige quickly snaps me off the ropes before rolling her up for a two count. I counter a kick into Killing Me Slowly, and Paige taps out.

I stand up and the ref holds my hand up in victory. Paige goes to attack me from behind but I duck and spear her to the mat. I look down at her shaking my head before looking over at Charlotte and Becky. I jump out of the ring and start walking up the ramp when I hear Paige on the microphone

'Kay…Kaylee, you don't belong with my NXT girls. This Divas Revolution is all about us. We started it in NXT and we are going to continue it in WWE. There is no place for you so why don't you crawl back to your pathetic husband and brother' Paige explained and I snapped. I ran back down to the ring and threw her into the ring post shoulder first. She fell out of the ring holding her shoulder. I climbed to the top rope and hit her with a flying elbow. I threw her into the barricade and grabbed a chair

'I'm going to end you for good this time' I shouted at Paige before having the chair pulled out of my hands. I looked at Charlotte and Becky shocked

'Kaylee, calm down' Charlotte said as I growled and grabbed another chair but Becky took it from me as well

'Back off!' Becky shoved her and I looked hurt

'Ok, so you chose her. Fine' I said simply and walked off leaving Paige with Becky and Charlotte.

…

'Kaylee… you ok?' Dean asked as I walked up to them

'I'm fine. I think I'm just going to go back to the hotel room' I muttered and Dean and Roman nodded each hugging me and I walked off, trying to fight back the tears in my eyes.

….

I didn't end up going back to the hotel, I just wondered around the back until Roman and Dean's match.

I watched as Roman will start the match against Luke Harper. They lock up and Roman breaks out and goes for Wyatt, but he runs off. Roman goes outside and punches Wyatt. Roman throws Wyatt into the ring, but Braun Strowman quickly cuts him off. Roman punches Strowman before Dean gives him a dropkick. Strowman doesn't go down. Orton pokes him in the eyes and dropkicks him, but he still doesn't go down. Roman and Dean finally knock him out of the ring with a double shoulder block. Roman, Dean, and Orton clear the ring.

'Kaylee, can I get a moment of your time?' Renee asked walking up to me

'You want to know how I feel about my team choosing Paige over me? I'm fine. In fact, I am use to it. It just reminded me that the only 2 people I can trust is my brother and husband' I said firmly

'I just talked to Charlotte and Becky and they said that they don't want there to be any hard feelings between you and them. They still respect you but Paige is right, this divas revolution started with them in NXT and will continue with them in WWE' Renee explained and laughed hollowly

'Paige talked about me using her but she is doing the same to them. She is going use them and the first chance she gets to further _her_ career; she is going to backstab them just like she did with me' I explained to Renee before shooing her away.

Dean roll up Harper for a two count. Harper rolls out of the ring to recover. Dean lies down to try to goad Harper into coming back into the ring. Harper cautiously gets back in, and Dean catches him with another roll-up for a two count. Dean shoulders Harper in the corner and tags in Orton. They take Harper down with a double-team back elbow. Orton stomps Harper's limbs before raking the face with his kneepad. Dean is tagged back in. Harper quickly punches and knees him before tagging in Strowman. Dean dropkicks Strowman off the apron and goes for a plancha, but Strowman catches him and carelessly (and dangerously) flips him over to the ground. Strowman throws him into the barricade before putting him in the ring. Strowman body slams Dean before tagging Wyatt in. Wyatt punches Dean before putting him in the corner for an avalanche, which gets him a two count. Harper is tagged back in, and he stomps Dean before putting him in the corner. Harper rolls him up with a handful of tights for a near fall. Wyatt is tagged back in, and he stomps Dean before slapping him. Dean fights back with a right hand before hitting a rebound clothesline. Strowman quickly tags back in and sends him into the ropes. Dean goes for a rebound clothesline, but Strowman shoulder blocks him down.

Wyatt is tagged in and viciously clothesline Dean down for a near fall! Wyatt stomps Dean before knocking Roman off the apron.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way out to the ring as Wyatt looks at me shocked. This allows Dean to move out of the way. Strowman is tagged in, and he puts Dean in the corner. I walk down to ringside and taunt Strowman which allows Dean to sidestep him, and he hits the ring post shoulder-first. Harper tags in, but Dean makes the tag to Orton.

'Hey babe' Dean said casually laying on the floor at my feet. I laugh at him and help him up as Orton hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a powerslam. Orton connects with a hanging DDT and gets the crowd going. Orton waits for Harper to get up, and Wyatt distracts the referee. Strowman pulls Orton out of the ring and bounces him off the commentary team before putting him in the ring. Roman is tagged in, and he knocks Wyatt off the apron before suplexing Harper. Roman then goes outside and viciously punches away at Wyatt. Strowman pulls Roman off, and Dean connects with a suicide dive, but Strowman still doesn't go down. Roman connects with a Superman Punch, but he still won't go down. Dean jumps off the apron, and Strowman falls down. Strowman immediately gets up and sends them over the barricade.

Harper throws Roman into the ring, but Roman comes back with a power bomb. Roman sets up in the corner. Wyatt punches Roman, and Harper takes him out with a super kick. Orton breaks up the pin. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail on Orton, but Orton gets out. Orton goes for an RKO on Wyatt, but Wyatt escapes. Orton then drops Harper with an RKO. Roman stares at Wyatt before spearing Harper down for the win.

…


	31. Chapter 31

**08-10-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Kaylee!' Dean shouted breaking me from my thoughts

'Huh?' I asked confused

'What's going on in your head darling?' Dean asked pulling me to his chest and I smirked

'Revenge' I said simply

'Revenge on Paige for breaking up BCK or revenge on Becky and Charlotte for turning their backs on you?' Dean asked amused and I stepped away from him

'What do you think?' I asked winking and walking out the hotel door

…

I watched as the new Team PCB made their way to the ring to go up against Team Bella.

The match starts with Becky and Alicia, who exchange holds until Alicia starts wrenching the arm of Becky, who gets a counter into a roll up for a brief near fall. Alicia goes for a swing, but Becky drops her with an arm drag. She follows with another arm drag, holding Alicia's arm as Charlotte tags herself in. She and Becky double team Alicia with a whip and a double elbow drop, before Charlotte gets the cover for a near fall. She keeps Alicia in a front face lock as Paige tags in. They double team Alicia before Paige hits a running stomp on the back and a dropkick to the face, and goes for the cover for a near fall. Alicia turns things around with a slap to the face and tags in Nikki, who goes up for a double axe handle from the second rope. She wrenches the arm of Paige, who does her best to get out. Paige reverses, hitting an arm drag on Nikki into the corner before tagging in Becky. Paige hits a Northern Lights Suplex, and Becky goes for the cover for a near fall. She whips Nikki against the ropes, but Nikki gives her a swift kick to turn things around again as she tags in Brie. Nikki hits a knee to Becky's face as Brie goes up, hitting a missile dropkick from the second rope!

Nikki is tagged in keeps Becky in the corner while tagging in Alicia Fox, who hits a Northern Lights Suplex for a near fall. Fox puts a sleeper hold on Becky, before hitting a dropkick for a cover and the near fall. Brie is tagged back in. She gets a swing on Becky for a cover and the near fall. Becky fights her way up, but is dropped back down by Brie, who locks in a submission hold on the ropes before breaking it at the ref's request. She goes right back to a hold, and the ref backs her up away from Becky as Nikki gets a kick to the head in for good measure while Brie argues with the ref. Brie gets a couple kicks in, and taunts Charlotte before charging at Becky…who gets out of the way in the nick of time! She inches her way to the corner, but is stopped by Nikki who gets the tag in, and knocks Charlotte off the apron! She puts a front face lock on Becky, still trying to keep her away from a tag. Becky fights out of it, but is stopped by a block from Nikki. She whips Becky into the corner, but Becky gets out and drops Nikki onto a turnbuckle before getting the tag to Charlotte! Charlotte lays into Nikki with some chops and a neck breaker with a boot to Nikki. Nikki turns things back around with a kick to the Divas Champion before getting a near fall. She knocks Becky and Paige off the apron, but gets dropped with a Spear by Charlotte! She goes for the Figure Eight but is stopped by Paige attacking Nikki violently after being knocked off the apron

'What are you doing Paige?!' Charlotte yelled at her as Paige went back onto the apron.

Charlotte went to spear Nikki against but Paige blind tagged herself in and took Nikki down with a super kick and Ram-Paige for the win. Paige celebrated with an annoyed Charlotte and Becky in the ring.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walk out to the stage sarcastically clapping.

'Congratulations on your win. Now, Paige… I got to give it to you. You did what you came back to do. You destroy Team BCK. But guess what _pumpkin_ ; Now there is nothing stopping me from getting to you' I explained before running down the ramp and spearing Paige to the mat. I hammered away at her until Charlotte and Becky pulled me off her. I turned to them fuming

'Lee… don't do this' Becky said softly and I cocked my head to the side and grinning

'Lee is gone little lass, all that remains is The Devious Beauty' I said licking my lips before smashing their heads together hard. Paige tried to hit me from behind but I simply laughed and spun back around to face her.

'Are you happy now Paige?' I mocked before hitting Dirty Deeds and locking on Killing You Slowly. Paige started tapping but I didn't let up even after she passed out. Refs ran down to try and pull me off Paige as Becky and Charlotte looked on shocked holding their heads. I finally let go and laughed at the girl's faces

'Oh don't look so surprised _sister._ What did you think would happen? You two were the only ones keeping the beauty locked up and you left me!' I shouted at them before leaving the ring laughing

…...

I walked through the back grinning from ear to ear.

'Well there is a look I haven't seen in a while' Roman said as he and Dean walked up to me

'I haven't felt this way in a _very_ long time' I explained but before either of them could reply Bray Wyatt came on the TV

'Oh, what a tangled webs weaved when we start to believe. As for yourself, Roman, at Hell in a Cell, will I be locked inside with you or you will be trapped inside with me? Either way, it makes no difference because the result stays the same. I am going to put you down. But tonight, tonight, Roman Reigns and Randy Orton will face my judgement and the wrath of the black sheep' Bray said as Strowman appeared on the screen

'I used to catch rabbits. I would squeeze them tight in my hands and help them cross over. Run the rabbit. Run' Strowman said before disappearing.

'Well that was fun' I commented dryly

…...

Dean and I watched as Roman and Randy made their way to the ring.

Randy and Bray start the match, exchanging offense before Randy tries to tag in Roman. Bray stops him, but Randy reverses looking for a DDT from the rope but Bray escapes.

On the outside now, Randy hits a clothesline on Bray before bringing him back into the ring. He looks at Braun, realizing it's a bad idea to go into the corner as Bray tags in Braun. Randy tries to get some offense in, but is stopped hard by the Black Sheep.

Roman tags himself in, looking to get some hits in on the big man. They stare each other down before locking up, and Braun just throws Roman aside. He charges at him in the corner, but Roman stops him before being dropped by Braun with a big block. He whips Roman who gets a couple hits in as Randy tags himself in. They double team Braun, but both are stopped by a shoulder block that lays them both out! Braun looks to manhandle Randy, who fight backs before eating a big boot to the face. Braun brings him to the corner and tags Bray in, who goes to work on Orton with some heavy offense of his own. He charges into Orton, bringing the Viper down hard as he mocks Randy before laying a boot into him. Orton turns things around with a neck breaker, but Braun is tagged in and charges at Orton, who gets out of the way and tags in Roman! Roman gives it his best, and goes for a Samoan Drop but Braun hits him with a heavy elbow that brings Roman out of the ring. Roman slides into the ring, getting some heavy hits on Braun but Strowman is still not down. Roman hits the Superman Punch, bringing Braun off the apron but Strowman is still on his feet! Roman stares down Bray, who lures Roman to the outside as Roman beats him up. He turns his attention to Braun, but is knocked down by a steel chair to the midsection causing the ref to call for a DQ!

Bray continues the assault on Roman, bringing him into the ring and taunting Roman until Randy Orton stops him! Strowman stops Orton with a submission hold, but Roman manages to get Braun out of the ring. Orton goes for an RKO on Bray, who gets out of it only to be hit with a Spear by Roman Reigns! Braun gets Bray out of the ring to regroup as Roman's music plays

…...


	32. Chapter 32

**12-10-15 RAW**

Dean's music hit as he made his way down to the ring

'I got some good news…actually I got 2 lots of good news… firstly; rumour has it that The Authority is running late tonight. I mean, come on, Hunter. It's 8.00 Eastern Time. We're LIVE. Let's go! Anyway… that's not what I came out here to tell you guys. In fact, I came out here to introduce someone very special… She is the longest reigning Divas Champion of ALL time, my best friend, my wife; The Devious Beauty!' Dean introduced

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way to the ring as the crowd was torn between cheering and booing. Dean held open the ropes for me before grabbing my hand and twirling me around. I laughed and grabbed the microphone

'I'm back!' I sung

'Now I know what you are thinking; Kaylee, you never went anywhere?!' I asked mockingly

'But the fact is, that I did. You see when I returned from suspension to join forces with Charlotte and Becky Lynch, I shoved a part of me aside for the _greater good_. I held back my cunning, manipulative destructive side. I held back The Devious Beauty. And I was more than happy too for the Divas Revolution. Then… then my dear old nemesis Paige did the unthinkable and returned after my brutal attack on her a few months ago' I said

'Yeah… she came back and vowed to break up my little sisterhood that I had going on with Charlotte and Becky. Guess what? She succeeded. She twisted their little minds into believing that joining her was the best thing to do. But that's fine. I don't care anymore because you know what that means?' I asked

'Oh I know!' Dean said putting up his hand like a school boy

'Yes Mr. Ambrose, what does that mean?' I asked acting like a teacher

'It means that my cunning, manipulative, destructive, _sexy,_ Devious Beauty has come back out to play with me' He answered resting his forehead on the side of my face

'Correct you are. Lee from BCK is gone and The Devious Beauty, Kaylee Ambrose is back and that means trouble for _everyone_. Any diva _or_ superstar, that gets in my way… or that I simply just don't like, is going to know it' I warned

'Well since the inmates are now running the asylum tonight, I'd like to say that on behalf of the entire WWE roster, WELCOME TO MONDAY NIGHT RAW' Dean said as the crowd cheered

'I have always wanted to do that. I'm pretty good at it right?' Dean asked

'It sounded good' I replied

'But don't worry. As you can see, I ain't wearing a tie and I'm not going to stand out here and bore you and go and on and on and on' Dean said before I hit him in the chest to stop him from saying 'and on'

'Right… sorry. I'm more of an actions speak louder than words kind of guy and right now, I'm looking for a fight!' Dean announced

'That makes two of us' I added as the crowd cheered

Randy Orton's music suddenly came on and he walked down to the ring to the crowd cheering

'Well firstly, there is the beauty that I wanted to claim all those years ago' Randy said looking at me smirking as Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling my tight

'So, Ambrose' Randy said before the crowd started chanting 'Randy'

'Ambrose, have I ever told you, Although I'm from St. Louis, how much I love Chicago?' Randy asked as the crowd cheered

'And after we're done here tonight, I got about a four or five-hour drive home and I'm sleeping in my own bed tonight so I'm very happy about that too. So the reason that I'm out here is I wanted to say that last week on SMACKDOWN, I was fighting the Wyatt Family and I know that is a fight that you both hold very seriously, that you both take very seriously which is why I came out here to tell you that I just heard a second ago in the back that in Hell in a Cell, you're going to be in the fight of your life against Luke Harper and Braun Strowman. And I almost forgot to mention. At Hell in a Cell, your partner is going to be me' Randy announced as the crowd cheered

'Now, Dean, if we want to win this fight…' Randy started to say but Dean stopped him as I stepped back and sat on the turn buckle watching amused

'No, I know how we're going to win this fight. I'm very excited about this. I'm glad you're going to be my partner at Hell in a Cell. I think we're going to be really good, but listen to me, I've been fighting the Wyatts for years, all right? And the line to beat the beards of those big goons starts behind me. So just follow my lead, kiddo' Dean said mockingly as I laughed loudly

'Dean, Dean, I got to say you're a talented guy… with a sexy wife. You've made a name for yourself in a very, very short amount of time here in the WWE, but years ago when you were dreaming of one day becoming a WWE Superstar, well, I was already hearing voices in my head. Now, I don't play well with others, everybody knows that. And I think they also know that you don't either. But if there is anyone in the locker room, anyone at all, that I think I might be able to see eye to eye with on an issue such as this one. Dean, I think you're the guy. Now, what do you say? I say, if we want to end the war on the Wyatts, then I think you need to be smart here Dean, and you need to follow my lead' Randy explained

'Thing is, I'm just not really good at taking direction, you know what I'm saying?' Dean asked

'I know what you're saying. Neither am I, but I'm not real big on standing by on the side lines while as guy like you has all the fun' Randy added

'And I ain't real big on trusting you. Never have been, never probably will be' Dean said

'Is that right? Well Dean, I can't blame you because most of the time I can't even trust myself' Randy added as I jumped down

'Ok boys, while this was entertaining… and it really was. I think it's time for a women's touch. You both aren't good at taking directions, we get it. But that hasn't always been the case, Dean, you do what I say all the time, and Randy, you took directions when you were one of the best factions ever, Evolution. My point is, you both _can_ take directions if there is a good enough reason too and I personally think that destroying The Wyatt's is a _fan_ tastic reason' I said placing myself between the two men

'Get to the point Kaylee' Randy said losing patience

'My point is Randy, there is a reason that Bray Wyatt called me 'The Ace of the WWE'. I can and will help you destroy The Wyatts… all you need to do is follow _my_ directions' I explained firmly but before he could reply The New Day appeared on the stage. Dean and I hit ourselves in the forehead as we heard them

'Boys, Boys, Boys, and lady. Don't you dare be sour. Clap for the greatest thing going in all of WWE and feel the power' Big E announced as Randy shook his head annoyed and we all turned to the stage

'Is this really happening?' Randy asked us as the crowd chanted 'New Day Suck'

'Apparently' I said as Dean knelt down on his knees sighing

'Now, guys, we're sorry. We're so sorry. We didn't mean to break up this heartfelt moment that you're having, but last week on RAW, we slay, we destroyed, we stood tall. And the only thing that you three can talk about is the Wyatts?' Xavier asked in disbelief. I started head butting Dean's shoulder lightly

'I thought you two were supposed to be Am…Broes!' Big E said trying to make a joke

'Oh My God!' Dean shouted annoyed

'You get it? It's a play on words. Y'all in there talking about whatever it is you're talking about when you need to be talking about The New Day' Kingston said

'Because we did the impossible. We took out Dolph ZIGGLER' Xavier said

'And redefined the term, show off' Big E added

'We turned him off' Kingston finished laughing

'We took out The Dudley Boys' Xavier said

'We took them back to Dudley Ville and turned Dudley Ville into a retirement community' Kingston said laughing as Big E mocked them walking with a walker

'And we took out WWE's crowning achievement. We took out JOHN CENA' Xavier yelled as the crowd booed

'But John, here's the thing, we can see you. We saw you last week laid out in the middle of the ring at the hands of The New Day' Big E said laughing

'You see, in just one night The New Day accomplished more than any other team in history. The New Day accomplished more than any other team ever. Ever, ever' Kingston said as they started to sing Ever, ever

'Now, Dean-o, Kaylee, if my memory serves me correctly, The Shield never did that' Xavier said as Dean stopped me from going up to them as Randy lent against ropes

'And Randy, did The Authority? Oh, no! Did Evolution? Oh, no! But what about Legacy? Oh, No!' They sung to Randy.

'Dang Randy, how many groups have you been in?' Xavier joked

'I mean, come on, man, you give a whole new definition to the word groupie. And well, the other definition… Kaylee knows all about' Big E taunted as Dean tried to and attack them but I stopped him

'You see, But The New Day, we're not just any old group' Kingston said

'You see, we have a saying, and it goes, 'out with the old, and in with The New Day' Big E explained

'So, why don't you three take a page out of Chicago Bulls player, Derick Rose's book and sit on the bench' Xavier said laughing as the crowd booed

'And let us bask in the ambience that is New Day, I mean, unless, you're trying to get that working, and feel the power of positively' Xavier said

'Hi, everybody' Kane said appearing on the big screen

'There seems to be some confusion in the ring. Let me make this clear, the inmates are not running asylum tonight. I am. Well, at least until The Authority get here. You know, I have a poster in my office that says 'if you play with fire, you get burned'. It's a fire safety poster, but it applies here as well. So let's get a referee out there because New Day, if you believe that you are the most dominant group in WWE, you can prove it when you face 'The Viper' Randy Orton, 'They Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose _and_ 'The Devious Beauty' Kaylee Ambrose right now' Kane announced as Dean and I high fived.

Dean will start against Kofi Kingston. Dean catches him with a waist lock and takes him down. Kingston wrenches the arm and takes him down to a knee. Dean rolls through and applies a side headlock. Dean shoulder blocks him down before hitting the ropes. Dean knocks him out of the ring. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Kingston moves.

Kingston rolls Dean back in and mocks me but I return it by slapping him hard across the face.

'Get the bitch in the ring!' Kingston yells as he shoves Dean towards me. Dean grins and gladly tags me in.

I duck a clothesline by Kingston and then catch his foot as he goes to kick me. I cock my head to the side before clotheslining Kingston to the mat hard. I stomp away at Kingston before whipping him into the corner. I run into a boot by Kingston, who goes to slam me but I counter into a neck breaker.

I tag Dean back in and he rakes the eyes with his boot. Dean puts him in the corner, but he runs into the boots. Big E is tagged in, and Dean punches and jabs him. Dean hits a snap mare before hitting two low clotheslines for a two count. Orton tags in, and he kicks Big E in the ribs. Orton dropkicks him down for a near fall. Big E fights back and punches away at him. Woods plays the trombone as Big E gyrates in my direction. Big E sends Orton to the corner, but he pops out with a clothesline. Orton stomps him before tagging in Dean. Dean stomps the hand before putting him in the corner. Dean punches away at him in the corner before tagging me in. I go to the top rope for a missile dropkick to pick up a two count. Orton tags in, and he stomps Big E's foot. Orton stomps away at Big E's limbs before hitting a snap mare. Dean blind tags in, and he stomps Big E's limbs a la Orton. I roll my eyes at his antics and Orton blind tags in, and he exchanges words with Dean before stomping away at Big E. Dean stomps Big E for good measure. Dean and Orton then begin to argue. Kingston is tagged in

'Boys!' I shout at them and they take Kingston down and throw him out of the ring. Orton follows him outside

'Handle your issues _after_ the match' I tell Dean as Woods distracts Orton and Big E takes him out with a big avalanche. I climb to the top rope and take out Big E and Woods.

Orton is rolled back in the ring and is trapped in a chin lock applied by Kingston. Kingston dropkicks Orton down and stomps away at him.

'Big E' I shout at him and mock his gyrating. He looks to come over to me but Orton rolls him up for a 2 count. Orton tags me in and Big E tags in Kingston. He starts mocking me but I quickly shut his mouth with a standing dropkick. Kingston quickly tags Big E back in.

'You got her' Kingston said to Big E as I lean against the ropes yawning. Big E come running full speed at me but I pull the ropes down and he lands on the outside. I climb to the top rope and hit Big E with a flying elbow before being attacked from behind with Woods Trombone as Kingston distracts the referee. Dean and Orton try to get involved but while the ref is busy with them Big E throws me into the steel steps before putting me back into the ring. Kingston is tagged back in and Big E whips Kingston into me with a dropkick. Woods plays the slightly bent trombone as Big E gyrates in my direction. Kingston stomps my chest before tagging in Big E. Big E starts clapping before applying an abdominal stretch. Dean and Orton get the crowd going, and I fight out. Big E shoves me into the ropes for a back elbow. Big E then taunts the crowd before throwing me out of the ring. Woods gets another cheap shot in with the trombone before I return the favour by kicking him in the nuts. I get on the apron. Big E goes to tackle me off the apron, but I move and Big E flips through the ropes and takes a nasty back bump on the mats!

I tag Dean in and he ducks a clothesline before taking Big E down. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner followed by a running bulldog. Dean then hits Kingston with a plancha. Dean then pulls the top rope down to get Big E out. I jump in and hit the ropes and takes The New Day out with a suicide dive. Dean hits a top rope elbow drop on Big E for a near fall. Big E fights out of Dirty Deeds and connects with a belly-to-belly side suplex. Kingston is tagged in, and he misses a springboard splash. Orton is tagged in, and he hits a pair of clotheslines before connecting with a powerslam. Orton gets Kingston on the apron and goes for a hanging DDT, but Woods holds the leg. I take Woods out with a suicide dive! Kingston goes for Trouble in Paradise, but Orton avoids it and connects with a hanging DDT. Orton drops down and goes for an RKO, but Kingston shoves Orton into Dean, who was trying to get Big E out of the ring. Kingston then rolls up Orton for the pin.

Dean and Orton look really frustrated as The New Day celebrates their victory on the ramp.

…...

I was getting changed out the back when Bryan walked up to me

'So, it's now official. Kaylee, The WWE Universe has named you it's most unconventional superstar or diva' Bryan announced as I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side

'Was there ever any doubt?' I asked before grabbing a Payday Candy Bar from his pocket and walking off with it.

'I can't believe you won that' Dean muttered annoyed but I silenced him by shoving the rest of the candy bar in his mouth as Josh walked up to us

'Dean, in less than 2 weeks at Hell in a Cell, you face Braun Strowman and Luke Harper with Randy Orton as your partner. Things did not go your way tonight with Orton, are you concerned at all about Hell in a Cell?' Josh asked Dean as I leant against the wall eating

'Well this whole war with The Wyatts my wife and I have been involved in, Roman Reigns have been involved in, Randy Orton have been involved in, for who knows how long. It's very concerning, just that the Wyatts are out there lurking around in this building here every week. They could be anywhere. And just getting in the ring with those big, scary, ugly, destructive bulls. Yeah, its concerning every single time, it's less concerning when I can trust my partner and when my partner is a friend of mine, who I know has my back. And I don't necessarily feel that way about Randy Orton. But hey, either I go out there alone at Hell in a Cell or if I go out there with Randy Orton, or if I go out there with my wife, it doesn't matter I am going to fight this final fight with the Wyatts at Hell in a Cell until I can't stand up anymore. Until my hands are raw to the bone from throwing so many punches, until my teeth are grated down to sharp little pointy nubs from just biting on people all night, I'm prepared to go as far as necessary' Dean explained as I stepped up next to him

'If Randy Orton is or not, that's up to him' I added as we walked off

….

Dean and I watched from the back as Roman made his way down to the ring

'Well, it feels good to be back in Chicago, Baby. 'Anyone but you, anyone but you, Roman' this whole thing between me and Bray has to do with one thing, and that's the WWE Championship. That's it. That's it. A few months ago, I was in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match to get back in the title picture. So as I'm climbing the ladder reaching for the briefcase, next thing you know it, I'm not in the picture anymore. I was taken out by a guy who was not even in the match. So, what we do when you have a beef is you settle it in this ring. So we went one-on-one, me and Bray at Battleground. And as soon as I started whooping his ass, he had to call on the family. So now, The Wyatt Family is back together, and that's all good for me because I can do family versus family. I can do that. So I called up Ambrose and it was on. And we beat The Wyatt's at Summerslam, fair and square in the middle of the ring.

The next night, The Wyatt Family got a lot bigger and the war kept going on and on. And some weeks, I got my ass handed to me. But that's the past now. That's water under the bridge. What really irritates me, what really gets under my skin, is this 'anyone but you'. This is real life Chicago. Every single week that I leave my home. I look at my family in the eyes, I look at my little 7-year-old and I tell her 'Baby, daddies going out to get it for us. I'm going to create a future for you' So the fact that Bray Wyatt thinks that he can step in front of that, think about that! Imagine yourself in my shoes. Think of somebody trying to stop you from doing the things for your loved ones. Imagine what you would do to that person. And I'll tell you what I'm going to do to Bray Wyatt. Bray Wyatt, Hell in a Cell, I am going to rip you apart.

The worst thing he did was try me, was try to take my life, my future from me. So when Hell in a Cell comes Bray Wyatt is going to be left there knowing, thinking that he's the man that could not stop Roman Reigns' Roman said before Bray's music hit and he came out onto the stage

'Just who are you trying to convince here, Roman? These people or yourself? And you can put the blame on me, that's fine. I'll take it. Because at the end of the day, I know that you put this tragedy on yourself. And there is a massacre waiting for you at Hell in a Cell' Bray said

'I agree with you 100%, but what you need to know is when they lock that cell you are going to be wishing you are trapped with anyone but me' Roman threatened as Bray whispered in Strowman ear and he made his way down to the ring for the match.

Roman cautiously circles the ring before locking up with him. Strowman powers him down, and Roman leaves the ring to recover. Roman gets in the ring and circles around him. Roman grabs a waist lock, but Strowman stumbles him with an elbow to the head. Roman punches and kicks away at him before Strowman shoves him to the corner. Roman sidesteps him and punches away at him in the corner. Strowman pushes him off and powers him to the corner with a shoulder thrust. Strowman carries him across the ring and repeats the move. Strowman hits some shoulder thrusts before elbowing him in the head. Strowman follows up with a clothesline before screaming at the crowd. Strowman hits a face-buster, but Roman comes back with a right hand. Strowman quickly body slams him down and stares at him. Strowman picks him up with one hand before clubbing the chest. Strowman screams that Roman won't make it to Hell in a Cell. Strowman goes for a whip, but he lets go of his hand too soon. Strowman takes him down. Strowman then applies a nerve hold. Roman grabs the beard to fight up, and he connects with a jawbreaker.

Strowman shakes it off and runs into an elbow. Roman punches and kicks away at him before hitting a clothesline, but Strowman doesn't go down. Roman tries again for the same result. Roman hits the ropes, and Strowman attempts a body slam. Roman boots him in the face and clotheslines him to the corner. Strowman still hasn't left his feet. Roman clubs him in the corner before attempting a Samoan Drop, but he can't lift him. Strowman takes him down with a clothesline before shaking the cobwebs off. Strowman boots him in the face and knocks him out of the ring. Roman punches him in the face from ringside and connects with a Drive By Dropkick. Strowman is on his knees. Roman backs up and goes for another Drive By, but Strowman clotheslines him on the apron. Strowman goes outside to grab him, but Roman connects with a Superman Punch. Roman bounces him off the commentary table three times before leaping over the steps to hit Luke Harper with a Superman Punch. Roman then hits Strowman with a Superman Punch. Roman gets in the ring to win by count-out.

The Wyatt Family surrounds the ring and charges him, but Roman gets out as they get in. Wyatt kneels down and says, "Follow the buzzards." Roman punches Wyatt in the face and walks off laughing

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring, both Team BAD and Team PCB watching me as I wave at them and sit next to JBL

'So Kaylee, I want to ask you this question right out of the box, tonight you told the world that The Devious Beauty is back and that no one is safe. Does that mean you are going after the Divas Championship?' Cole asked

'Why does everyone thing that to make a difference in this place you need gold around your waist?' I asked mockingly Becky Lynch will start the match against Brie Bella.

'Well no, but…' Cole started to say but I stopped him

'No. I am not going after the Divas Championship. The Devious Beauty never was interested in the championship; she is… I am interested in beating the crap out of _whoever_ gets in my way. Last week, Becky and Charlotte got in my way when I was going after Paige, so as a result, they got a nasty headache' I said mockingly at the end as Becky wrenches the arm before Brie kicks her. Becky reverses a whip and connects with a pair of arm drags.

'Some people are saying that The Devious Beauty, as you put it, coming back out to play, is a result off you being abandoned yet again by people you thought you could trust' Cole asked as Brie puts Becky in the corner and punches her.

'I'll be honest, Cole. It did hurt. I thought I could trust Becky and Charlotte, but this has taught me a very important lesson. I can't trust anyone but my husband and brother' I explained firmly as Becky hits an arm drag for a two count. Charlotte is tagged in, and the crowd gives her a nice hand.

'Kaylee, you have said over and over again, that you think Paige is just using Becky and Charlotte' Cole stated as Charlotte and Becky take Brie down for a two count.

'Yep' I said firmly as Brie kicks and knees Charlotte.

'What makes you so sure?' Cole asked as Brie knocks Becky off the apron before being chopped by Charlotte.

'Because that is who she is and that is what she does. I beat people up till they are a bloody pulp, she uses people for her own gain' I said simply as Charlotte hits a neck breaker before knocking Alicia Fox off the apron.

'Becky and Charlotte said that what they did wasn't personal and they wanted no hard feelings between you, but you then attacked them during the week, any comments?' Cole asked as Charlotte spears Brie before going for the Figure Eight.

'What they did wasn't personal, what I did wasn't personal' I explained as Nikki distracts her, and Brie catches a roll-up for a two count.

'You attacked them' Cole argued as Charlotte big boots her before stomping her in the corner.

'They put their hands on me first' I argued back

'Exactly' JBL agreed as Brie connects with a missile dropkick for the win.

I take my headphone off and grab Paige, tossing her into the announcer's table. I then grabbed Nikki and tossed her into the time-keepers area. I rolled into the ring where Becky, Charlotte, Fox and Brie were after their match. I looked at them smirking before cocking my head to the side. I grab Fox and Brie and smashed their heads together

'Lee… I don't want to do this with you' Becky begged

'It's not Lee anymore Becky and you're right _you_ don't. But _I_ do' I said licking my lips and hit Becky with a dropkick before hitting Charlotte with a power bomb. I looked around at the 6 divas laid out and cracked my neck. I grabbed a microphone

'I'm back and no one can stop me' I said simply before dropping the mic and leaving the ring, the crowd once again torn between booing and cheering me.

…


	33. Chapter 33

**15-10-15 SMACKDOWN**

I woke up to Roman and Dean talking softly

'Hey Baby girl' Roman said seeing me sit up stretching. Dean walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips before going into the bathroom for a shower. Roman came over and sat on the bed next to me

'What's up?' I asked rubbing my eyes tiredly

'How are you?' Roman asked

'I'm great' I said getting out of bed wearing a tank top and boyleg undies

'Kaylee, how are you after everything?' Roman asked again in a tone that clearly said to answer him

'I was hurt, badly. But now I'm fine. I've come to the conclusion that the only people I will ever trust again is Dean and yourself. That's all I need. I got soft when I was with the girls. I kept a part of myself hidden and now it's time for her to come back out' I explained sitting next to Roman and then putting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

'Just remember that Dean and I love you' Roman whispered before kissing my forehead and leaving me to join Dean in the shower

…

Dean and I watched from out the back as Roman made his way down to the ring. Bo Dallas then made his way onto the stage

'Roman, Roman, there's nothing to wrong with being scared. You are less than two weeks away from being trapped in a Hell in a Cell with the man that you have come up short against time after time. I know all about being in scary situations. I went to suplex city, but unlike you, I survived. Roman, I know there is only one way you're leaving Hell in a Cell, and that is on a stretcher. Boleieve that' Bo said walking down to the ring and getting into the ring as Roman just glared at him

Roman gets on Bo early on, hitting him hard before looking for the Samoan Drop. Bo gets out, but is met with a right hand to the face. Roman charges at Bo in the corner, but Bo kicks him in the face and starts a comeback before being nailed with a clothesline by Roman. Bo gets up, and Roman tosses him in the corner before hitting him hard with some punches. He goes for one more but Bo begs mercy on Roman Reigns, looking for a timeout. Bo extends a hand, and Roman accepts…but Bo kicks him in the gut! Roman is still holding on, not looking too pleased before dropping Bo Dallas with a Samoan Drop. He sets up, and hits Bo Dallas with the Superman Punch followed by the Spear for a quick win!

Roman got a microphone

'Bray Wyatt says that he is the devil. And I couldn't agree anymore. I've seen good in people eyes I have. When I look into Bray Wyatts eyes, I see nothing, but pure evil. I can see him in the depths of hell screaming that he is the devil. And in less than 2 weeks, I will meet the devil in the cell and I am bringing the big fight. Because the only way to stop the devil is to ride straight into hell' Roman said before Bray appeared on the titantron humming a tune

'Your virtue is harmony, Roman, but it is your sins that will be your undoing, and not the sins of vanity, neither slaughter, nor rage. It is the sin of pride that will be your ending. And you, you are neither my master, nor my muse. And tonight, it does not suit me to come down and go to war with you, Roman, no. but next Monday Night on RAW, I will deliver onto you a prophecy. Anyone but you, Roman. Anyone but you' Bray said before going off screen.

….

I left to get a drink and I saw Bryon talking to Dean on TV

'Excuse me, Dean. Dean, can I have a moment of your time?' Bryon asked

'Alright' Dean said unpacking his bag

'Well, last Monday, I asked the WWE Universe who is the most unconventional superstar or diva on the roster is. And ever those you did get a lot of votes, you were beat by your wife, Kaylee. Your thoughts?' Bryon asked

'I can't be mad at that. I mean, it would have been nice to win a contest, but let's face it, Kaylee is crazy. And that is why I love her' Dean explained as I laughed and continue to walk through the back when Charlotte and Becky walked up to me.

'Kaylee, I'm just here to talk' Charlotte said and I leant against the wall silently

'Ok… look, we are sorry that we hurt you. We did what we thought was best for the Divas Revolution but Paige is…' Charlotte started to say

'Let me guess, Paige is acting weird, secretive?' I mocked and Charlotte nodded. I started laughing loudly

'That is who Paige is' I added in between laughs

'She is trying to apologise to us about the things she said when she first arrived and she seems sincere but then during our matches, it always seems to be about her winning' Becky added

'Why are you telling me?' I asked

'You _chose_ her, not me' I said simply and walked off as Natalya walked up to them and started talking.

I turned the corner and saw Paige spying on Charlotte and Becky as they talked and laughed with Natalya

'What's wrong _pumpkin_? Don't trust your team mates? Think they are going to leave you like they left me? Well you should be scared of that, they already are having doubts' I taunted to Paige before leaving and meeting up with Dean and The Dudley's for their interview with Renee

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, The Dudley Boys and Kaylee and Dean Ambrose. Gentlemen, The New Day have been in such a roll as of late, and tonight, the main event of SMACKDOWN will be the first time that all 3 of you have actually teamed up together. Do you think you guys will have what it takes to overcome the New Day tonight?' Renee asked

'Wait, Wait, Renee, timeout. Are you implying that we lack chemistry? I mean, you know who we are, we're the Dudley Boys. And Dean Ambrose, he's like a combustible element all on his own. You don't believe me, do you?' Bubba asked

'Go ahead, touch him. Touch his arm' Bubba said and Renee eyed me warily

'Go ahead' I said leaning against the wall as Dean held out his arm for her to touch. The moment she did all the boys yelled 'BOOM' at her

'You know, Renee, The New Day has been running for months ever since we came back to the WWE. But you know, at Hell in a Cell in Los Angeles, there's going to be a celebration, a celebration that my brother and I will become the 10-time WWE Tag Team Champions. Oh, My Brother. Oh, Dean, Oh Testify!' Devon said excitedly

'Right now, the New Day should know what happens when you take a wrong turn at the highway, and you end up in Dudley Ville. Mean, nasty people come from Dudley Ville. It's a kind of place where you get your wallet and your shoes stolen for looking at someone the wrong way' Dean explained

'Hang on a second Dean, that reminds me of another place, my favourite place in the world, your home sweet home, Cincinnati, Ohio' I said smirking

'We're going to have a bad neighbourhood tonight. we're going to represent Cincinnati and Dudley Ville, and we're going to do it by 3Ding The New Day…' Dean started

'All the way to the Lunatic Fringe' Bubba finished

'Beautiful' I said before all the boys yelled 'BOOM' and walked off.

…...

I watch from the back as Charlotte and Becky make their way down to the ring for Charlotte's match against Fox. Nikki and Brie accompanied Fox to the ring.

'Oh where is their new best friend?' I mocked watching from the back

Nikki distracts Charlotte, allowing Alicia to get some good offense into a tilt a whaler backbreaker for a near fall. She follows with a sleeper hold on the Divas Champion, who slowly powers out of it. Charlotte finally breaks out of the hold, but is dragged back into the corner by Fox who hits a Northern Lights Suplex for another near fall. She kicks Charlotte for good measure, followed by a snap mare and another sleeper hold. Charlotte powers out of it again, and both women kick each other in the face bringing them both down! Charlotte gets back up and chops Fox in the chest! She hits a neck breaker and a Spear before going for the Figure Eight! Alicia Fox has no choice but to tap out!

Team Bella get into the ring, beating up Becky and Charlotte and Nikki slaps the champ in the face several times before Paige comes down to make the save. Team PCB clear the ring, Paige looking to make amends with her new teammates.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I appear on the stage as Becky and Charlotte look at me confused and Paige looks at me annoyed

'Oh Paige, I do like this whole 'I'm sorry for how I acted' bit you've got going on. But what I like even better is you running down here to save them. But do they actually know why you didn't come down with them to begin the match?' I asked mockily as Paige was fuming

'Well, let me give them a little hint' I said and showed footage of Charlotte and Becky's good friend Natty seeking medical help after someone attacked her

'I wonder _who_ did that' I asked teasingly

'How do we know it wasn't you? You have been attacking everyone this last week' Becky asked and I clapped

'Very good Becky, now you're thinking like a woman. But actually, it couldn't have been me, cause this attack was done at the same time I was doing my interview with my husband and the Dudley Boys. So, who else is psycho enough and has motive to attack _your_ friend Natty?' I asked before leaving them eyeing Paige off

….

Dean and I make our way down to the ring, meeting with the Dudley's on the ramp.

Bubba Ray and Kofi start things off and Bubba hits a hip toss on Kofi before tagging in D'Von. They double team on Kofi and D'Von hits a side slam for a near fall. Kofi pushes him into the corner, but D'Von knocks the other men off the apron. Xavier distracts the ref as Big E pulls D'Von into the steel post!

I run around and The New Day run off. Big E tags in, stomping D'Von down before all three men exchange tags to lay into D'Von wit stomps in the corner. Big E with the assist of Xavier drop-kick to the face of D'Von for a near fall. He follows with a sleeper hold but D'Von gets out. Xavier knocks Bubba off the apron, but is met with a neck breaker off the turnbuckle by D'Von who tags in Dean Ambrose! Dean off the wall before hitting Xavier with a Bulldog! He ducks Xavier before taking a dive on the outside to bring down Kofi! Big E tries to take him into the ring but Dean drops him with a clothesline! Dean brings Xavier down for a near fall before tagging in Bubba, who drops Kofi and lays into Xavier with punches and an elbow! D'Von gets in, and met with a belly to belly by Big E who gets dropped by Dean. Dean goes up top but is pushed off the apron by Xavier before Kofi rolls up Bubba for a near fall. He misses a Trouble in Paradise and falls into a 3D by the Dudley's as Bubba goes for the cover…but Xavier runs in with the trombone, hitting them as the ref calls for the bell!

I run in and hit Xavier with Dirty Deeds before being taken down by Big E. Xavier hits D'Von, Bubba and I with the trombone. I roll from the ring and land next to Dean, who is still down from being pushed off the top.

…...


	34. Chapter 34

**19-10-15 RAW**

I woke up to Dean pacing the room on the phone

'So what does that mean?' He asked annoyed and I sat up yawning

'Fine' He growled and hung up

'What's up babe?' I asked concerned

'Orton never made it to the house show in Mexico and no one has heard from him since' Dean explained

'Wyatts?' I asked and Dean shrugged

'Of course it was' I muttered annoyed

…

'Please welcome my guests at this time Dean and Kaylee Ambrose' Renee said introducing us as we stood out the back for an interview

'Dean, moments ago, we just found out that Randy Orton will not be here at Monday Night RAW. Of course, rumours swirling around the idea that The Wyatt's maybe had something to do with it. I was just wondering if you could speculate on perhaps where Randy is?' Renee asked as Dean paced

'What's there to know? People can talk about the rumours of the Wyatt Family injuring Randy Orton all they want but I'm telling you right now they aren't rumours' Dean explained

'Wyatts got to Randy before, they got to him again. And I've HAD it with this CRAP!' I shout annoyed

'I'm not waiting for Sunday. So, you can call this a challenge, you can call it career suicide, call it whatever you want but we got a fight to pick with Luke Harper and Brawn Strowman and we're not letting anyone or anything get in our way tonight' Dean warned as we walked off annoyed.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring as Team Bella waited for me. Nikki challenged me to a match after I attack them last week.

The bell rings, and we lock up. I face plant Nikki before hitting a rolling head-scissor. I kip up and big boots Nikki down for a near fall. I throw Nikki out of the ring and challenges Brie Bella and Fox to get in the ring. They refuse. Nikki kicks me back before going to the second rope. I punch her and go for the 10 punches. Brie and Fox get onto the apron and distract me. Nikki then gives me snake eyes. Nikki stomps me down before hitting a running knee to the face for a two count. Nikki applies a chin lock before I fight up. Nikki takes me down and chokes me on the ropes. I elbow her in the face, but Nikki comes back with a bulldog for a two count. Nikki kicks away at the chest before I block it. I spin her around and clothesline her a few times. I chop her down before hitting a shoulder block. I hit Dirty Deeds and lock on Killing Me Slowly for the win.

The ref holds up my hand in victory before I get hit in the back with a steel chair by Nikki. I barely react to the chair shot as I slowly turn around and cock my head to the side smirking. I spear Nikki to the mat and hammer away at her. Fox pulls me off Nikki and I block her punch and toss her shoulder first into the steel post. I turn back to Nikki as she tries to crawl away from me scared. I pick up the steel chair laughing

'You are going to have to do a lot better than that my dear' I taunt her as she leaves the ring and Team Bella walk up the ramp scared. I grab a microphone

'Let this be a lesson to anyone who is thinking about attacking me' I said to the camera before tossing the chair and microphone, leaving the ring

…

Dean and I watch from the back as Ric Flair makes his way to the ring.

'Oh yeah. Dallas, Texas. Wooo. And the Nature Boy. Lot of history in this town kids. Oh yeah. You know what I mean? The Von Erichs, The Flairs, The Freebirds, Woo. But the most exciting thing that's about to happen is Wrestlemania. That's right. Wrestlemania in the Big D. Woo' Ric said doing his famous walk

'The WWE Universe taking over Dallas, Texas. And speaking of excitement, let me tell you about something else going on tonight. I just found out that Dean and Kaylee Ambrose is tagging up tonight with my main man, and I mean Woo. Roman Reigns!' Ric announced as Roman's music hit and he started making his way down to the ring. Ric Flair opened the ropes for Roman and hugged him

'Dallas, Texas, Roman Reigns in the house!' Ric announced before The Wyatt Family's music hit and Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Brawn Strowman AND Eric Rowan appeared at the bottom of the ramp. Roman helped Ric get out of the ring

'Before I talk to the scum, I just want to say, Natche, Thank you so much. And now you've multiplied again, four of you and one of me. I say we do things a little differently tonight. I'm going to go get 2 chairs. Ones for me and one's for you' Roman said as he got out of the ring and grabbed 2 chairs. Dean and I left our locker room and waited just out the back in case things went south.

Roman down on one chair and placed the other opposite him in the ring.

'I'm sitting right here, and I'm telling you now, if you don't start nothing, this won't be nothing' Roman stated

'I'll tell you what, I'm calling Bray Wyatt out in the middle of Dallas, Texas. So, you better answer the call son' Roman said smirking as Bray paced before getting into the ring reluctantly

'It's not like that. I just want to talk. I want to talk about you. I want to talk about your story because I know you. You're a bully. You like to pick on people. You like to kick them when they are down. You get off on that. You dig power by fear, but you can't get it alone. You want to know why? Because you surround yourself with the mountains because you're scared to be alone. You are, you're scared. I can see it in your eyes right now' Roman said smirking

'I do not fear' Bray said without a microphone

'Oh, you do fear. You do. I see it in your eyes right now. You're scared to be in this ring with me. I can see it right now. You're going to make a signal to them so they can come in here and kick my ass again. But before you do that let's talk about Hell in a Cell. Let's talk about how we end this on Sunday. They can't get in so that means you ain't getting out. And that terrifies you. You are scared to be trapped in there with me and you should. You should be very afraid of me' Roman said poking Bray in the chest

'Very, very afraid of me' Roman said poking his with each word. Bray went to attack but Roman punched with him a hard right hand. Roman stood up with a chair and hit Eric and Luke as they tried to get into the ring and then Braun Strowman as well. Bray tries to attack but Roman hits him in the gut and then the back with a chair. Eric and Luke roll Bray from the ring as Roman looks around as Dean and I run down to the ring and I pick up the chair as Dean begs for them to get in the ring with us.

….

We are walking through the back as The Authority appear on the TV

'Typical Roman Reigns, right? Always thinking with his heart not with his head, sticking his nose in business that isn't his. It's so close to one of biggest matches of his career' Seth said laughing

'I don't know if that's a good idea to let them compete in a 3-4 handicap match against The Wyatts. I mean…' HHH said

'We don't want to jeopardize Roman's match against Bray Wyatt at Hell in a Cell this Sunday that's for sure' Steph agreed as HBK walked into the room

'Hey guys' HBK said

'Hey!' Steph said happily

'I don't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to come in' HBK said

'Here he is again' Seth said annoyed

'I haven't got to see everybody' HBK continued

'Hey. We were just discussing Roman Reigns, Dean and Kaylee Ambrose's handicap match against The Wyatts and how they should probably have a partner' HHH explained

'What? I mean, that's an easy fix, right? You put the man in there, stopper of shows, a man who'd do it all' HBK said mockingly

'He already competed earlier and besides that, Reigns and the Ambrose's hate him' HHH explained

'Well Kaylee has already competed, is Kaylee tougher than your man?' HBK asked

'Never mind, it wouldn't be safe. You don't want to get him hurt, you know, obviously, it's like taking care of a child. You care about them to the point that you want to protect them every way you can' HBK said manipulatively

'But it's our job to protect him' HHH said

'What are you talking about? Protect me?' Seth asked annoyed

'Well, remember how many times you used to wrestle and I… but that was a long time ago' HBK said mockingly again

'Hey, NO. I'm not going to let you do this to me again, and don't agree with him. You don't need to protect me all right? I already went out there once. I beat Ryback, did you watch that, huh? So, you know what I'm going to go out there with 5 world class athletes and I'm going to stop the show just like I did earlier. So you know what, Reigns, Ambrose? They need a partner… they got one. I'm in' Seth said firmly walking off as HBK just looked at HHH and Steph with a small smirk on his face

….

I walked over to HBK as he watched Charlotte versus Fox.

'And people wonder who I got my manipulating skills from' I said laughing as HBK hugged me

'I couldn't resist. He is so easy' HBK said laughing

'Oh, I know' I said agreeing

'It's going to be interesting though' I added as Charlotte won her match

'So what's your plan with the Divas Division?' HBK said as we sat down together

I shrug as I drum my fingers against the knee

'Come on girl, you have to have some sort of plan for them' HBK said as I crack my neck

'You can't scare me with your head cracking girl, I helped your father raise you' HBK said laughing as I glared at him pushing him playfully

'I don't know. When I was with Team BCK, we were going to rule the division but Paige destroyed that… now my only plan to is destroy her… and then I don't know' I said softly

'Kaylee… sweetheart. I know you are still hurting after the girls left you. You can't hide that from me. But here's a bit of veteran advice; You don't need to trust people to create history with them' HBK said leaving me to my thoughts.

…...

Dean and I make our way to the ring as Roman waits for us.

'Is this actually happening' Dean said to us as we stand in the middle of the ring and wait for Rollins to come down to the ring. We watch him amused as he walks down to the ring and looks at us. Dean starts laughing loudly as Rollins gets into the ring with us

'This isn't going to work' Roman said to me as I simply shrug and lean against the ropes.

The Wyatts music hits and they make their way down to the ring.

The Wyatt Family stands face-to-face with Roman, Dean and I, but Rollins stays back. Rollins finally steps up to a big pop. Rollins then directs traffic and says he'll start because he's the champion of the world.

Rollins will start against Erick Rowan. Rollins sees him and changes his mind. Rollins then cowardly tags Roman Reigns in. Roman gets in the ring, and they lock up. Rowan applies a side headlock. Roman whips him off, but Rowan takes him down with a shoulder block. Roman comes back with an uppercut before wrenching the arm. Dean Ambrose tags in, and he catches Rowan with a running dropkick. Dean jabs and chops Rowan before Rowan cuts him off with a head-butt. Bray Wyatt is tagged in, and he punches Dean down. Dean takes Wyatt down and punches away at him. Rollins tags himself in, and he punches away at Wyatt. Rollins stomps Wyatt in the corner before hitting a running forearm. Rollins tries again, but he eats a boot. Wyatt hits a modified gut-buster, and Rollins tags me in and rolls out of the ring to recover.

Bray starts laughing as I get into the ring.

'Your team mate is a coward' Bray said to me and I looked at him and then Seth and nodded

'Yeah, he is… but so are you' I said back as he stopped laughing and went to clothesline me. I ducked it and hit a dropkick

'You could have been a part of this team Kaylee' Bray said on his knees. I knelt down to his level

'I know. But I don't want to be' I said simply before punching him hard in the face and jumping back onto my feet. Bray gets up angrily and whips me into the rope and hits a cross body. Bray tagged in Erick who threw me into the corner and trapped me in there

'Hello Beauty' He said grinning

'GET OFF HER!' Dean yelled from the apron, which distracted both Erick and the ref. I poked Erick in the eyes and shoved him away before super kicking him in the chin like HBK.

'Come on' Seth said annoyed as I winked at him before climbing to the top rope and hitting a flying elbow. I tagged in Dean and Erick tagged in Braun.

Dean punches away at him before hitting the ropes. Strowman throws Dean over the top rope, but he hangs on. Dean snaps him off the top rope and hits a missile dropkick that stumbles him to the corner. Dean goes for a running forearm, but Strowman avalanches him. Harper is tagged in, and he stomps away at him. Harper boots him in the head for a two count. Rowan tags in, and he stomps Dean before dropping a knee for a one count. Rowan rips at his face before hitting a shoulder block for a two count. Rowan stands on Dean's head as Wyatt taunts him. Dean tries to fight back, but Rowan catches him with a sidewalk slam.

Strowman is tagged in, and he stomps Dean. Strowman lifts him off his feet with a right hand to the midsection. Wyatt is tagged in, and he uppercuts Dean before hitting a snap suplex. Wyatt quickly follows up with a senton splash for a two count. Wyatt applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up. Wyatt quickly floors him and keeps it held on. Dean fights up and elbows out before running into a Sister Abigail attempt. Dean fights out and avoids an avalanche.

Strowman and Erick pulls Roman and I off the apron. Strowman throws Roman into the barricade and Erick drops me face first onto the steep steps. Wyatt runs into Dean's boots before being taken out by a missile dropkick. Rollins wants the tag and is jumping up and down. Rollins then pretends like he tweaked his ankle and gets off the apron. Rowan attacks Dean from behind and goes for a Pump Handle Slam, but Dean slides off and hits a rebound clothesline.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I shout at Seth as he limps up the ramp, blood coming from my head.

'I'm injured' Seth says and I run at him and hit him with Widows Peak on the ramp and then hit Dirty Deeds

'Now your hurt' I said simply

Roman is tagged in, and he knocks Strowman and Harper off the apron before booting Rowan. Roman takes him down with a leaping clothesline before clubbing him in the corner. Roman ducks a clothesline from Strowman and hits Rowan with a Drive By Dropkick. Roman knocks Luke into the commentary table before giving Rowan a Samoan Drop. Roman takes Rowan out with a Superman Punch, but Strowman and Harper breaks up the pin. Dean attacks Strowman, but he's quickly thrown out of the ring. I jump on Harper's back applying a sleeper hold until Bray pulls me off him and hits Sister Abigail on the outside. Strowman applies the head and arm choke to Roman, so Dean and I grab a kendo stick and swing away at him.

Strowman grabs the kendo stick from Dean and breaks it over my head. Strowman charges Dean, but he pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Strowman catches him and gives him a spine buster on the floor! The Wyatt Family triple-teams Dean and I until Roman takes them out with a huge leaping plancha! Roman throws Wyatt into the ring and spears him. Roman then spears Rowan down for good measure as Strowman pulls Wyatt out of the ring. Roman and Dean hold me up as we stand tall in the ring

…..


	35. Chapter 35

**22-10-15 SMACKDOWN**

I watch from out the back as Paige makes her way to the ring.

'Okay. I had to come out here tonight because there's these accusations, no doubt started by Kaylee Ambrose, that I would hurt someone so sweet and so nice like Natalya' Paige started

'I have denied it and no one believes me but there's only two people in the world that I care about, that I want to believe me, so Charlotte, Becky, will you please come out here so I can explain myself?' Paige said

Charlottes music hit and Becky and her walked out and down to the ring

'First of all, I just want to say thank you. I didn't expect you to come out here and I thought you were ignoring me so I'm very, very happy you came out here and, you know, just let me explain myself and just let me talk to you guys just for a second so I can just tell you exactly…' Paige started but Becky interrupted her

'Okay. Hurry up and finish your empty speech, would you?' Becky said annoyed

'Okay. Thank you. Okay. So when you guys came up to the main roster, and joined Kaylee, I was so happy that you made it to the WWE roster. Because I knew that when I returned we were going to make history together' Paige explained

'Okay. But did you also really mean it when you said that Charlotte only won the championship because of who her father is? And did you really mean it when you said that I was irrelevant?' Becky asked annoyed

'Paige, you honestly expect us to believe that you didn't attack Natalya after everything that you've said, I mean come on!' Becky said

'Fine, I admit it, I was very, very jealous of Natalya when I saw you guys talking to her. I admit that I thought you were going to leave me for her, just like you did Kaylee… but I would never attack her. I would not jeopardize what we have, what I have worked for since returning. We're a family' Paige tried to explain

'STOP. Please. I am going to talk now, Paige. I'm trying really, really hard to understand where you're coming from but I can't. Becky and I left a very dominant team in BCK to join you because… and I quote here 'NXT is going to run the WWE'. We destroyed a very special relationship with Kaylee, we ignored all the terrible things you said about us when you returned, for you and that dream' Charlotte said

'And I thank you' Paige said but Charlotte shushed her

'I am not finish yet. But the moment we joined you with, you started trying to hog the glory. Whether it was RAW, SMACKDOWN or a house show, you just _had_ to be the one who got the pin. It was all about you. You spent weeks trying to prove to us that Kaylee wasn't a 'team player' but you are worse than she ever was! And you know what it boils down too. You don't respect me and Becky. You used us to hurt Kaylee and I'm disgusted in the fact that I let you. So, I'm sorry if I'm having a hard time understanding or believing what you're saying. Here, I am 3 days away from my first title rematch and here you are making it about you, AGAIN!' Charlotte said fuming as I watched on curiously as Charlotte and Becky looked up at me. They looked to say something but Team BELLA interrupt them.

'Now this is exactly what I was talking about backstage. When I was Divas champion, I didn't let anything interfere with that' Nikki said as they walked down the ramp

'That's right, Nikki. I mean, is this SMACKDOWN or another episode of 'Pretty Little Liars'?' Brie mocked

'Oh that was good. But I guess that's what happens when someone like you Charlotte is holding onto the greatest achievement any woman can attain in our business. Because while little Ms. Flair is dealing with baby Beetlejuice over there, I have been focusing on one thing and one thing only and that's getting _my_ title back. So, I guess, that's just going to be the lesson you're going to have to learn on Sunday, Charlotte' Nikki said

'Nikki, you can come out here every single day and say it's your title but newsflash, honey, I'm the champion. Actually, you know what, I don't even want to wait till Hell in a Cell. Let's go' Charlotte challenged but Paige ran forward

'Hey wait! Do not speak to Charlotte like that. If you want to go to her, you got to go through me first' Paige said

'Oh, I'm sorry. Is this little girl who you've beaten many, many, many times challenging you, Nikki?' Brie asked

'You know what, I think she is Brie and you know what I think about that?' Nikki asked

'What?' Brie asked

'I accept' Nikki said

They lock up and Nikki quickly flips Paige away. Another lock up and Nikki with a big scoop slam on Paige. Nikki mocks Paige doing push ups. Paige with an arm drag and a scoop slam of her own on Nikki. Paige with a quick head butt to Nikki. Paige with repeated knees to the chest of Nikki. Paige catches Nikki with a big knee to the mid-section and gets a two count after a pin fall attempt. Nikki pulls down on the left arm of Paige from the corner to the mat. Nikki hooks the leg and Paige kicks out once again.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the ramp which distracts Paige.

Nikki tosses Paige to the corner. Nikki pulls on the left arm of Paige from the outside using the ring for leverage. Nikki tosses the left arm of Paige across the steel ring post multiple times. Nikki with a snap takedown and then goes back to work on the left arm of Paige with repeated knees. Nikki drops Paige back on the mat on her head. Nikki slams Paige down on her left arm. Nikki ties up the left arm of Paige across her throat and throws elbows of her own. Paige counters out with a snap mare on Nikki and then big knees in the corner. Paige cuts off Nikki with a super kick. Nikki drops Paige off the second rope and gets a close roll up for two. Paige catches Nikki and connects with a fall-a-way slam. Nikki with a small package for another two count. Nikki with a big Alabama Slam on Paige, hooks the leg and Paige again kicks out. Nikki catches Paige with a big forearm to the head. Nikki gets Paige up and connects with the Rack Attack. Nikki hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

'Oh that has to hurt _pumpkin_ ' I said into the microphone

'Now, you may have broken up Team BCK, a team who _would_ have made history in this division. But I'll tell you what, a wise man told me on Monday Night RAW that 'You don't need to trust people to create history with them' so here is what I propose. Since Orton was taken out by Wyatts and his tag match with my husband isn't going ahead anymore, I think we should take their place and have another match. I think we should make history together. And since me and you were in the first ever Inter-gender tag team Hell in a Cell Match, I think you and me should go at it one more time, in the first ever DIVAS HELL IN A CELL MATCH' I shout loudly as the crowd goes wild.

'Think about it girl, you get the spotlight that you crave so much, you get a history making match that you crave so much and I get you in a cell… that I crave… so much' I said smirking as Paige looks at Charlotte and Becky, Paige paces the ring deep in thought.

'FINE' She yells at me and I grin and wave to Charlotte and Becky as they try not to laugh

….

Dean and I make our way to the ring as The New Day and Roman wait in the ring for us.

Kofi Kingston and Dean Ambrose start the match. Kofi and Big E are wearing black armbands in dedication to Xavier Woods, who was taken out Monday Night by The Dudley Boys

They lock up and Dean gets a headlock applied on Kofi. Dean with a shoulder block, catches Kofi and hits an atomic drop. Dean with chops, snap mare and a low clothesline shot on Kofi. Dean hits a knee and then a dropkick and tags in Roman who hits a jumping clothesline on Kofi.

Kofi tags in Big E who yells, "You ain't bad!". They lock up and Roman applies a headlock on Big E. Big E responds with a big shoulder block on Roman taking him down. Roman hits a big right hand sending Big E to the corner. Roman sends Big E face first into the turnbuckle, gets in a shot on Kofi and then Big E Hits Roman hard off the ring apron sending Roman flying into the ring barricade

Big E gets out of the ring and gyrates in my direction before tossing Roman back in the ring.

Roman kicks Big E in the face and avoids a corner spear to tag in Dean. He hits jabs and chops on Big E. Dean dumps Big E over the top rope and then springboards himself over taking out Big E. Dean tosses Big E back inside and Kofi trips up Dean over the ring apron. Kofi gets the tag and kicks Dean in the face over the ring apron. Kofi tosses Dean back inside, hooks the leg and Dean kicks out. Tags between Big E and Kofi hitting repeated stomps over Dean. Kofi hits a big corner kick to Dean. Kofi tries to keep Dean grounded when Dean stands up fighting back with elbows. Kofi drops Dean back down on the mat to cut him off. Kofi with his Boom Drop over Dean. Kofi misses his Trouble in Paradise, jumps up on the top turnbuckle, leaps at Dean, who moves and tags in Roman.

Roman hits repeated clotheslines on Kofi. Roman hits more shots to Kofi in the corner and then a right hand to Big E on the ring apron. Roman plants Kofi and Kofi rolls out of the ring. Roman leaves the ring and hits his dropkick to the head of Big E. Roman does the same to Kofi right over the top of the announce table! Roman tosses Kofi back in, catches Kofi coming off the ropes, Kofi counters locking the arms of Roman, Roman kicks Big E away and a right hand to Kofi. Dean with a huge dropkick to Big E. Roman and Dean Clothesline Big E over the top rope.

New Day starts to bail up the ramp and head to the back. The referee starts the count. We then see The Dudley's chasing New Day back to the ring. Roman hits a Superman on Big E and then Dean with a leap over both members of New Day. Dean sends Kofi back in and clotheslines him over the top rope. Big E is back in and eats a clothesline from Dean. Roman puts Big E on his shoulders, Dean goes up to the top turnbuckle, jumps and connects with a flying clothesline. Roman with a Superman on Kofi. Roman fires up in the corner and spears Kofi near the corner. Roman hooks the legs of Kofi to get the pin fall.

After the match as I hold up the boy's hands in victory, he lights go out and we see Bray Wyatt up on the screen humming to himself. Wyatt looks into the camera

'Remember Roman no matter how hard you try; you can't outrun your fear...see you in hell Roman." He says laughing

….


	36. Chapter 36

**25-10-15 HELL IN A CELL**

Dean and I are sitting out the back, stretching and taping my hands for my match.

'You ready for tonight?' Dean asked as Roman's music hit and he walked down to the ring

'Born ready' I said simply as Bray makes his way down to the ring

Roman sends Wyatt to corners repeatedly and gets in some early right hands. Roman with big knees to Wyatt in the corner. Wyatt with kicks, uppercuts and head butts to fight back. Roman with a jumping clothesline and then launches Wyatt with an overhead suplex. Roman tosses Wyatt across the ring once again and catches Wyatt with a quick uppercut shot. Wyatt avoids a dropkick from Roman, but Roman fires back with a right. Roman backs up and then hits his jumping dropkick to the head of Wyatt over the ring apron. Roman then sends Wyatt face first into the side of the cell structure at ringside. Wyatt with a big right hand on Roman and Roman fights off a suplex to the outside attempt over the second rope. Wyatt grabs a kendo stick from under the ring and cracks it over the head of Roman.

In the ring, Wyatt starts beating Roman over the back with the stick. Wyatt with a shot to the shoulder/head of Roman using the stick. More body shots with the kendo stick by Wyatt. Wyatt props Roman up in the corner, hits him in the ribs with the stick and Roman starts to fight back with rights. Wyatt cuts him off with another shot to the back using the stick. Wyatt props Roman up on the top turnbuckle, hits him with the kendo stick and Roman falls off to the outside. Wyatt grabs a steel chair from under the ring, sets it up near Roman, sits on it and starts beating Roman over the chest with the kendo stick. Wyatt then sticks the chair through the openings of the cell structure and props the stick in the corner of the cell. Roman is fighting back with rights and head butts. Wyatt then drops Roman face first over the stick cracking it in half!

Roman fights back sending Wyatt face first into the steel chair that was sticking into the cell. Roman launches Wyatt back first into the cell. Roman now has two kendo sticks. Roman starts cracking them over the body of Wyatt, puts them together and winds up with big shots to the chest of Wyatt. Roman pulls out two tables, putting one inside the ring and setting up another on the outside. Wyatt crawled back in and pushed the table out. Roman runs up and dropkicks Wyatt in the head. Roman has Wyatt by the head on the ring apron. Wyatt with a knee, head butt and then plants Roman over the table! Roman crashes through the table. Wyatt tosses Roman back in the ring, hooks the leg and Roman gets a shoulder up.

Wyatt with a body splash over Roman. Roman rolls out and Wyatt splashes into him against the cell. Wyatt throws elbows at the head of Roman against the steel ring post. Wyatt brings another table inside the ring and connects with a knee to Roman in the corner. Wyatt props Roman up on the top turnbuckle after setting up the table nearby. Roman is blocking superplex attempts by Wyatt. Roman and Wyatt exchange body shots. Roman with head butts to Wyatt. Roman drops down, gets Wyatt on his shoulders and power bombs Wyatt through the table! Roman with a cover and Wyatt kicks out.

Both men are down. Roman with shots in the corner. Roman with a roll up for two. Roman catches Wyatt with a Superman punch! Roman covers and Wyatt powers out. Roman and Wyatt are brawling on the ring apron. Roman with a spear on Wyatt off the ring apron through a table below at ringside! Roman with a cover back inside the ring and Wyatt again kicks out. Wyatt with a big boot and Sister Abigail combo on Roman! Wyatt hooks the leg and Roman somehow kicks out. Wyatt sits up laughing. Wyatt has both kendo sticks and slams it over the body of Roman. Wyatt puts both kendo sticks in the corner. Roman grabs one and starts cracking it across Wyatt's body. Roman sends Wyatt face first into the other kendo stick, hits the ropes and spears Wyatt. Reigns gets the pin fall.

'YES!' I yell loudly startling Dean.

'Sorry love' I say laughing and kissing his cheek.

…

I watch from the back with Dean as Charlotte makes her way down to the ring alone and so does Nikki.

They lock up and Charlotte pushes Nikki to the ropes. Back to another lock up and Charlotte sends Nikki to the corner. Charlotte with a quick neck breaker. Charlotte with a hurricanrana takedown and then drops some big right hands over Nikki. They brawl to the outside and Nikki tosses Charlotte over the ring barricade. Charlotte fires back with an elbow. Nikki responds with elbow of her own and then jumps off the barricade connecting with a kick. Nikki sends Charlotte back first into the barricade and then tosses her back inside the ring. Nikki drops the face of Charlotte off her knee. Charlotte's nose appears to be busted open. Nikki goes to work on the left knee of Charlotte. Charlotte drops Nikki with a big boot from the corner, covers and Nikki kicks out after two. Nikki drives Charlotte face first into the turnbuckle. Nikki with a quick spine buster on Charlotte. Nikki and Charlotte exchange chops. Charlotte overwhelms Nikki with chops in the corner. Nikki comes off the second rope attempting a kick, Charlotte ducks and Nikki favours her knee. Charlotte with a neck breaker on Nikki from the corner. Charlotte goes up top and Nikki cuts her off. Nikki attempts a German suplex, but Charlotte flips off landing on her feet! Charlotte with a huge spear on Nikki. Charlotte gets the Figure Four locked on. Nikki turns it over and reaches out to get the bottom rope to break it up. Charlotte was unable to bridge into the Figure Eight. Nikki tosses Charlotte out of the ring. Nikki with an Alabama Slam on Charlotte against the ring! Back in the ring, Charlotte ties up Nikki and applies the Figure Eight. Nikki taps.

Paige and Becky run down to the ring to celebrate with Charlotte. The entire time Paige was putting herself between Becky and Paige.

…...

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring and sat on the turnbuckle as Paige made her way down. I looked at her and winked. The crowd cheered as the cage lowered around us. The bell rings and I clothesline her to the mat hard. Paige kicks me away and hits a suplex. I hit her with an arm drag and she counters with one of her own. I duck a punch and hit a dropkick. As she tries to get up, I walk over and head butt her. I toss her into the corner and run after her for a clothesline but she ducks and I hit the ropes, neck first. I cough away on the floor as Paige hits me with a suplex again and goes to elbow me but I hit her first and toss her hard into the corner. I grab her and smashed her face against my knee.

'Come on Paige, you wanted this spotlight so badly!' I taunted

She quickly elbows me and hits another suplex before stomping away at my gut. She yanks my leg before going for a DDT but I counter into a Russian leg sweep. I sit her up and hit a running neck breaker before rebounding of the ropes for a slam. I roll out of the ring and get a steel chair. I hit Paige with it as she gets out of the ring, I hit her over and over again until she kicks it into my face. She grabs me from behind but I break out with elbows to the face. I whip her into the cage wall and follow up with a clothesline. I whip her hard into the steel post and then toss her back into the ring. I climb to the top rope and go for a flying elbow but Paige rolls out of the way. She tries to gain some momentum but I take her down with a head butt. I whip her out of the ring and get out after her. I toss her into the cell wall and dropkick against it. I smirk and walked to the other end of the cell before running full bolt at her and hitting a spear that breaks the cell wall!

Paige and I are both down in the carnage of the wall as I laughed. I slowly pull myself up and walk towards her and she slaps me across the face in a desperate attempt at defence. I laugh hollowly at her and slap her back.

'Come chase me Paige' I taunt and climb the outside of the cell wall to the top. Paige follows after some hesitation. The crowd is chanting 'THIS IS AWESOME'

I run at Paige as she gets onto the top but she hits me with a back body drop. Paige hits me an elbow over and over again before slapped me across the face and hitting a back breaker. I block her next slap and hit a DDT. I stomp away at her before hitting a head butt and then a neck breaker. Paige counters with a jaw breaker but before she can do anything else I hit an arm drag. Paige kicks me in the mid-section and hits a Russian leg-sweep. She then hits me with Ram-Paige on top of the cell.

I can hear Paige swearing as she realises that she can't win on top of the cell. I laugh while in pain.

She paces next to me, occasionally stomping at me. She goes to very edge of the cell and looks down as if wondering how the hell she is going to get both of us down there. I get up and hit her with a DDT. I hit Dirty Deeds on top the cell and then I am faced with the same problem.

'SHOULD I TOSS HER?!' I scream to the WWE Universe. Most cheer. I laugh and pick her up walking towards to the edge of the cell. Paige struggles and gets out of my grip to hit me with a jaw breaker but she falls to one knee, in pain. I quickly pick her up and hit a suplex before turning and almost falling of the cell.

'Oh shit' I said walking away from the edge

I turn around and get hit by a Super Kick by Paige.

'This ends in ring' Paige says and starts to climb down the cell. I follow her down but when I get halfway I jump and land on Paige with a massive cross body. I whip her into the steps as we go back into the cell. I walk over to Paige but she hits me with a chair she picked up next to the steps. She tosses me back into the ring and goes for a pin but I kick out. She hits the mat angrily as she picks me up and goes for Ram-Paige again but I counter into Widows Peak and pin her for the win.

The crowd cheering loudly as the ref holds up my hand before I fall back to the mat in pain. Dean runs down to the ring as the cell is lifted and picks me up in a massive hug and kisses me.

'THIS IS MY WOMAN' Dean shouts to the crowd proudly as he half carries me out the back

…...


	37. Chapter 37

**26-10-15 RAW**

'Kaylee' Dean said shaking me awake

'This better be good Dean' I growled out sitting up slowly, my body bruised from the hell in a cell match last night

'Open your eyes my love' He said and I opened them to see Dean sitting there with a small jewellery box

'What is going on?' I asked rubbing my eyes

'I know you aren't normally one for gifts but last night you created history and I cannot be prouder of you. So I got you a present' Dean said opening the box to reveal a beautiful silver bracelet with vines carved into it. On the back it said simply 'My Beauty'. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and threw my arms around him, kissing him passionately

…...

'I got a message from Roman saying that The Authority are taking the winners from last night and have them compete in the ring and the winners of those matches will face in a Fatal Four Way Match tonight. The winner of that match will be the #1 Contender' I explained to Dean as we arrived late to RAW due to my passionate response to Dean's present.

We walked hand in hand grinning and sat out the back as Roman's music hit and he made his way down to the ring to interrupt The Authority's 'moment'.

'This should be good' I said sitting on Dean's lap, playing with the bracelet that was now on my left wrist.

'This whole thing right here in San Diego has gotten me feeling sick. You all are really out here talking about _you_ belong in the WWE Hall of Fame, What?' Roman said annoyed

'After tonight, you're looking at the number one contender. And I'm taking that championship. Believe that' Roman said getting in Seth's face

'Well, then let the games begin' Steph said as The Authority and Seth left the ring. Roman paced the ring waiting for his opponent

'Oh, San Diego. Don't you dare be sour. Clap for your world famous Two-Time Champs and feel the power' BIG E shouted out as Roman started laughing in the ring as Big E and Kingston walked out

'Hey, Yo, E. do you know what the biggest difference is between Roman Reigns and The New Day?' Kingston asked

'His greasy hair and his booty' Big E said and Dean and I looked at each other

'What?' We both asked each other confused

'Those are really big differences but the biggest difference between Roman Reigns and The New Day is that _we_ are champions and _he_ is not' Kingston said laughing

'Oh, no!' They said laughing

'You see; we The New Day are putting things in their proper places. The Dudley's...' Big E said

'In the past' Kingston finished

'Our good unicorn brother Xavier Woods…' Big E said

'In our hearts where he belongs, in our hearts. As a matter of fact, let's all take a moment and throw a unicorn horn up for Xavier Woods right about now' Kingston said as they put their finger on their forehead pointing up

'And our opponents tonight…' Big E said

'In the ground, son. You see, you might as well call me Harry Potter' Kingston shouted

'Why's that?' Big E asked

'Because I'm about to go inside that ring and make some magic baby!' Kingston shouted as Roman just looked on slightly amused, slightly annoyed.

Kingston gets into the ring and they lock up, and Kingston applies a side headlock. Kingston spins around and reapplies the side headlock. Kingston hits the ropes, goes through the legs, and dropkicks Roman down. Roman quickly gets up in the corner and adjusts his jaw. Kingston applies a waist lock before going back to the side headlock. Roman whips him off and shoulder blocks him down. Roman hits the ropes, but Kingston leapfrogs him twice. Kingston lowers his head and eats a kick. Roman kicks him again and hits a swinging neck breaker. Big E quickly pulls Kingston out of the ring and asks for a timeout.

Kingston rolls back in and Roman suplex Kingston into the ring for a two count. Roman sends Kingston into the ropes, but he holds on. Kingston elbows him in the face and kicks him in the midsection. Kingston hits the ropes, but Roman follows him in and clotheslines him down. Roman then clotheslines out of the ring. Roman goes outside, but Big E stands in front of him and talks trash. Kingston takes advantage of the distraction and baseball slides him into the barricade. Kingston kicks Roman a few times before bouncing him off the apron. Kingston puts him in the ring for a one count. Kingston punches away at Roman as Big E asks people to put the unicorn horn up. Kingston punches away at Roman in the corner before hitting a running forearm. The crowd is chanting, "Let's go Roman." Kingston applies a chin lock, but Roman fights up and punches out. Roman hits the ropes, but Kingston sweeps the feet to take him down. Kingston starts rhythmically clapping before going to the top rope. Kingston hits a diving double axe handle for a two count. Kingston applies an arm bar, but Roman fights up and powers out. Roman then hits a back suplex slam.

Roman and Kingston get to their feet. Roman uppercuts Kingston before clotheslining him down twice. Kingston reverses a whip, but Roman quickly comes back with a leaping clothesline. Roman goes for a big power bomb, but Kingston punches out and goes for a roll-up, but Roman powers him up. Roman goes for a Samoan Drop, but Kingston elbows out. Roman immediately takes him down with a right hand. Roman clubs him ten times in the corner before throwing him across the ring. Roman runs into a boot, but he quickly avoids a cross-body block. Roman rolls him up before lifting him up with one arm to slam him down for a near fall. Big E is rooting Kingston on at ringside. Roman sets up for the Superman Punch. Big E gets on the apron, and Roman gives him the Superman Punch. Roman ducks Trouble in Paradise and connects with a spear for the win.

…...

'I see you two finally showed up' Roman joked walking up to us out the back. We hugged and he checked out the bracelet Dean got me

'I never knew you had such a romantic side' Roman joked as Dean shoved him

'He has as much of a romantic side as me and that's why I love him' I explained kissing Dean's cheek before Paige appears on the screen

'Oh, well, thank you, Mr. O'Brien. Oh, no I mean, I had such a great time. We'll have to do drinks again, absolutely, yeah. Bye' Paige said on the phone as Becky and Charlotte walked up to her

'He's funny. Anyway, you have no idea how much my phone has been blow up since I was on the Conan O'Brien show last week, you have no idea. Every talk show wants a piece of Paige. And I get it. I did start the Divas Revolution. You know, I did break the mould' Paige talked as Charlotte and Becky went to leave

'Wait, I'm sorry. I can't forget like everything that you've done, Charlotte. You know, you did everything that I can't do and that was shut up Nikki Bella. And you of all people deserve the Divas Championship' Paige said

'I'm trying really, really hard to believe you and I appreciate the fact that you came down to support me last night after…' Charlotte said shaking Paige's hand. Becky scoffed

'You just trotted right past me but whatever, whatever' Becky said annoyed

'If I find out it was you that attacked Natalya, there will be consequences' Charlotte said pulling Paige towards her

'Charlotte, I didn't attack Natty. She's my friend, I wouldn't do that. I swear' Paige said and Charlotte let go of her hand

'Okay, can she come out with us tonight?' Charlotte asked Becky

'We need a third person, right?' Becky said reluctantly

'Yeah' Charlotte said laughing

'Fine' Becky muttered as Paige squealed with delight and hugged the girls

'PCB is back together again and I swear this is a new Paige, a whole need Paige' Paige said

'Oh, this Paige is fine' Charlotte said

'This Paige works' Charlotte added as they left

…

They made their way down to the ring to Charlotte's music as Team Bella waited into the ring.

Paige shoves Nikki Bella as the match begins. They'll start the match for their respective teams. They lock up, and Nikki quickly takes her down. They lock up again, and Paige takes her down for good measure. Nikki runs into an arm drag before Paige covers for a one count. Paige puts her in the corner and hits a high running knee. Paige hits a snap mare before connecting with a running knee for a two count. Nikki quickly comes back with a spine buster. Nikki forearms Charlotte off the apron before Alicia Fox tags in. Alicia clubs Paige in the midsection before Paige comes back with a knee. Paige head-butts her before Charlotte tags in. They hit a double-team dropkick before kipping up at the same time. They pinkie swear before Charlotte gives Alicia a neck breaker. Charlotte hits a Ric Flair knee drop before knocking the Bella's off the apron. Alicia hits a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a two count. Brie Bella tags in. Brie and Alicia hit a double-team slam on Charlotte. Brie stomps Charlotte against the ropes before hitting a running knee. The crowd is really responding to this match as well. Great crowd. Now they're chanting, "We want Becky." Charlotte fights up, but Brie takes her down. Brie kicks away at Charlotte in the style of her husband Daniel Bryan. They then botch a neck breaker.

Becky Lynch and Nikki are tagged in. Becky hits a pair of clotheslines followed by a jumping calf kick. Becky hits a springboard kick followed by a fisherman's suplex. Brie breaks up the pin. Charlotte spears Brie, and Alicia big boots her down. Becky throws Alicia out of the ring. Nikki takes Paige out as Becky rolls her up for a near fall. Nikki quickly forearms Becky before connecting with the Rack Attack for the win.

Charlotte helps Becky up before Paige attacks her from behind. Paige stomps and punches Charlotte as the fans erupt. Paige hits the Ram-Paige on Charlotte before hitting another one on Becky. Paige taunts the crowd, and they give her a great ovation. Paige then applies the PTO on Charlotte.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I run down to the ring and rip Paige off Charlotte. She runs from the ring scared as I grab a microphone.

'I told you so!' I shouted at Charlotte and Becky as they looked at me shocked

'Now get out of my ring' I said to them simply and turned my back not caring. They left the ring still in shock as I sat on the turnbuckle.

'I didn't come down here to rekindle my relationship with Charlotte and Becky. I came down here because I felt sorry for them. They made a bad mistake in trusting Paige and she did exactly what I said she would. She backstabbed them first chance she could. I said from the start that Team BCK would make history and we will… just not together' I explained as the crowd booed and I shrugged

'Last Night Paige and I made history when we were in the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell Match and our match stole the damn show!' I shouted as the crowd cheered loudly at them

'I have created more history in the Divas Division by myself then when I was teaming with another diva and I am going to continue to create history in the divas division. I don't need that belt to make history. I am going to do it like I always have, by kicking the shit out of divas in as many brutal ways as I can come up with' I said grinning. Suddenly I was being pulled of the turnbuckle from behind and I landed badly on my neck on the steel steps.

'YOU WANT THE ATTENTION. ITS YOURS' I heard Naomi shout to me as Team BAD stomped me. The crowd cheered as Dean ran down and chased away Team BAD.

'Are you ok?' Dean asked picking me up gently and helping me walk out the back

….

'Kaylee, you ok? You didn't reinjure your neck did you?' Roman asked walking up to Dean and I

'Nah bro, I'm all good. Just landed badly' I said holding my neck. I looked past him and saw Becky and Charlotte being interview by JoJo

'Becky, Charlotte after weeks of going back and forth with whether or not Paige is part of the team, um… how do you react to what just happened out there?' JoJo asked

'Um… I'm not surprised. I guess it's what Kaylee warned us about, it's what we should have expected and she just uh… she just showed her true colours. You know. Black hair matches her black heart' Becky said as JoJo moved the microphone to Charlotte

'I can't, not right now… I can't' Charlotte said

'Okay… what is your reaction to Kaylee saving you and then kicking you out of the ring?' JoJo asked

'Kaylee… she… she tried to warn us… and we should have trusted her over Paige. I would thank her for making the save but she made it clear tonight that she didn't trust us and I can't blame her. We messed up badly when we left Kaylee but… it's in the past and we just need to move forward' Becky said

'Kaylee said it tonight, Team BCK will make history whether it's together… or separate' Charlotte said looking at me as they saw me watching.

JoJo left and they walked up to Dean, Roman and I.

'Kaylee…' Charlotte started

'I don't want you apologise and I don't need them' I said to them as they nodded and walked off sadly. I watched them walk away and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

'You ok?' Dean asked and I opened my eyes and nodded

'Yeah, but Team BAD won't be when I get my hands on them' I said dangerously

….

'Here you go babe' Dean said handing me an ice pack for my neck

'Alright Roman, one more step to go' I said as we got down to business about the fatal four way

'You've been here before, man. Remember, you've been here before. You were this close at Wrestlemania. Seth showed up. You were this close at Money in the Bank, and Bray showed up. Now, you're this close again' Dean said

'Not helping man' I said to Dean and turned to Roman

'Forget all the other crap, man, that's in the past. The WWE Championship is right in front of you. This is what you've been waiting for entire life for. This is what we've been working for since the day we started here. It's right in front of you, brother' I said

'So, go out there and take it' Dean finished

'It ain't going anywhere. I've got this' Roman said pumping fists with Dean and kissing my cheek before leaving us

…

I sit on Dean's lap as the bell rings, and they all begin brawling. Del Rio and Roman concentrate on each other while Owens concentrates on Ziggler. Roman drives Del Rio into the barricade before bouncing him off the commentary table. Roman stares at Rollins before Del Rio bounces him off the table. Owens attacks Roman before kicking Ziggler in the ribs. Roman and Del Rio attack Owens before Roman Sends Del Rio into the barricade. Owens attacks Roman from behind before taunting the crowd. Owens throws Roman into the ring and kicks him in the arm. Owens hits some shoulder thrusts in the corner before clubbing him down. Owens chokes him in the corner.

Outside the ring, Del Rio jumps off the barricade with a double axe handle on Ziggler. Del Rio attacks Roman in the ring. Del Rio and Owens work together to beat up Roman. They send Roman into the ropes, but they lower their heads and eat a kick. Roman hits a back suplex slam on Del Rio and gives Owens a German Suplex. Roman then takes Ziggler out with a Samoan Drop. The crowd is half cheering and half booing Roman. Del Rio kicks away at Roman in the corner before having a whip reversed. Del Rio holds the ropes, but Roman clotheslines him out of the ring. Roman hits Owens with a Drive By Dropkick before hitting Del Rio with one on the commentary table. Ziggler then takes Roman out with a super kick.

Owens punches Ziggler down. Roman is down at ringside. Del Rio and Owens are working together to beat up Ziggler. Del Rio goes to the apron to kick Roman in the head. Del Rio bounces Roman off the steel steps and gets back in the ring. Del Rio and Owens continue to work on Ziggler. They send Ziggler into the ropes for a double-team back elbow. Owens goes outside and kicks Roman in the neck. Del Rio dropkicks Ziggler in the head and covers, but Owens pulls him off. Del Rio shoves Owens, and Owens tries to keep the peace. Owens then tries to blindside Del Rio with a punch. They trade punches before Del Rio hits the ropes. Owens takes him down with a back elbow and goes for a senton splash, but Del Rio moves. Del Rio then super kicks Owens in the head like he did to John Cena last night, but it knocks Owens out of the ring. Roman runs in and gives Del Rio a Samoan Drop for a near fall. Roman clubs Del Rio ten times in the corner before knocking him out of the ring with an uppercut.

Ziggler goes for the Zig-Zag on Roman, but he holds the ropes. They stare at each other before Ziggler runs into a back elbow. Roman punches him and hits the ropes, but Ziggler dropkicks him before hitting a big spike DDT for a near fall. Ziggler goes for a famouser, but Roman counters into a sit-out power bomb for a near fall. Roman sets up for a Superman Punch

Roman connects with a Superman Punch. Del Rio runs in and throws Roman out of the ring before covering Ziggler for a near fall! Owens sends Roman into the steel steps before Del Rio gives Owens an enzuigiri. Del Rio goes for a running enzuigiri on Ziggler, but Ziggler ducks and hits a famouser for a near fall!

Ziggler gets Del Rio to his feet, but he has a whip reversed. Del Rio takes him out with a flapjack and follows up with a vicious clothesline for a near fall. Del Rio stomps Ziggler before going to the top rope. Ziggler hits the ropes to crotch Del Rio. Ziggler goes for a superplex, but Owens catches him with an electric chair. Roman hits Del Rio with a Superman Punch. Ziggler super kicks Roman, and Owens gives Ziggler a big German Suplex. Owens hits Ziggler with a cannonball. Owens then hits Del Rio with a cannonball while Roman simultaneously hits Del Rio with a Drive By Dropkick. Owens and Roman stare at each other as the fans explode with anticipation. Owens super kicks Roman as he gets in the ring. Owens goes for the Pop-up Power bomb, but Roman counters with a Superman Punch. Roman follows up with a huge spear, and he pins Owens to become the new #1 Contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Seth Rollins looks furious as he looks at Roman, who is the new #1 Contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Roman goes outside the ring and goes face-to-face with Rollins. They look at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship before looking back at each other. Rollins grabs the championship and puts it on his shoulder. Roman coldly stares at him and mouths some words as Rollins stares at him. Rollins looks at the championship and smiles. Roman nods his head and touches the championship before turning his back and walking off to his music.

….


	38. Chapter 38

**29-10-15 SMACKDOWN**

'This spirits that fuel the Brothers of Destruction, they belong to me now. I own the soul of Kane, and I own the soul of The Undertaker. But tonight, a challenge to celebrate the fallen sons on the day of dead. A challenge to any four souls brave enough to come face to face with my monsters and I' Bray said on the TV screen as Dean and I watched from the locker room. Strowman, Harper and Rowan walked into the shot

'I was never allowed to dress-up for Halloween. I was told it was too sinful' Rowan said taking off his white sheep mask

'These, these are not costumes. Evil is very real' Harper added

'And to those four souls who are courageous enough to step up, my condolences' Bray added and held up Kane's mask

'And to the rest of you…' Bray said and handed the mask to Strowman

'Your annihilation waits. Run' Strowman said after taking off his black sheep mask

Dean and I looked at each other and grinned

…...

Roman made his way down to the ring as the crowd cheered loudly for him. He grabs a microphone

'Since day one I've had one goal, one dream and that's to win the WWE Championship. I've been told I couldn't. I've had plenty of people in my way trying to stop me. All the way from Seth Rollins at Wrestlemania to Bray Wyatt at Money in the Bank, and I'm telling you, it's been a struggle for a while. I've been knocked down… that's an understatement, I've been knocked down a lot. But you got to do what you got to do and I dusted myself off, I picked myself up and I got back in the fight. And I beat Bray Wyatt at Hell in a Cell, and I ended that and now I'm back on track. And now, I'm the Number 1 contender for the WWE Championship. And there's only one man in my way and its Seth Rollins. And I know him very well, I fought with him. I fought against him, and there's nobody in this world that wants me to fail more than Seth Rollins.' Roman said before Kevin Owens music came on. Roman looked at him confused and annoyed

'Yeah, we got it, we got it Roman. Monday Night on RAW, you stole one from me, and now you're the Number one contender for the WWE Championship. YAY, YAY, Everybody YAY, YAY. Go Roman' Kevin mocked as Dean and I laughed as we watched

'You know, you're standing in there and you're talking like your victory on RAW was another chapter in this great story of yours, of you scratching and clawing your way back to the top, and overcoming the odds when all it was, was a fluke. You got lucky because the truth is I was a split second away from diving you through that mat with a pop-up power bomb, and if that had happened, you can look at me with that smug smile all you want, you know that if that happened I would be number one contender right now and not you. And you can believe that' Kevin mocked

'I don't know, Phoenix. That sound like a bunch of excuses to me. You're over here talking about luck but the way I beat you was so pretty, there ain't no luck involved with that. That was straight skill, son. So you can stand out there all night and talk, Owens, talk or you can man up, get in this ring and fight, Owens, fight. Because I'm not going anywhere until I get a big fight and you can believe that' Roman challenged.

Roman and Kevin go nose to nose before the bell rings, and they lock up. Kevin gets a headlock, but Roman pushes him off the rope and they bump into each other. Roman with a headlock now, and Kevin pushes him off the rope before they bump into each other again, clearly neither man giving way. Kevin with another headlock, pushed off the ropes, and this time Roman shoulder blocks Kevin down, forcing the Intercontinental champion to roll out of the ring to catch a breather. He comes back into the ring, but is met with offense by Roman before being taken down with a neck breaker before he goes to the ropes.

Roman hits a hard kick to Kevin's face before picking him up. He throws him into the corner, and drops Owens with a back suplex. Kevin goes to the ropes as Roman picks him up, but Owens catches him on the rope and knocks Roman out of the ring. He follows, throwing Roman into the barricade before slamming him again. Kevin goes for the cover for a near fall. Owens goes for another cover and a near fall before working on Roman some more. He lays into Roman, but is shoved into the corner as Roman hits a series of punches and a big boot to Owens for the cover and a near fall. Roman picks Kevin up, but it's countered into a back body drop and a kick to the face for a near fall by Owens. In the corner, Kevin hits a hard arm and goes for the corner cannonball…but gets a fist to the face and Roman gets another cover and near fall! Roman looks for the Superman Punch, but Kevin wisely rolls out of the ring and up the ramp. Roman catches up, throwing him back into the ring…but Kevin manages to hit a German Suplex for the near fall! Owens goes for another German, but Roman counters looking for the Samoan Drop…but Kevin gets onto the top rope, before getting hit as Roman goes for a superplex. Roman eventually hits the Superman Punch on Owens, knocking him off the rope to the outside as the ref starts the count. Owens decides he's had enough for one night, and leaves through the crowd as the ref calls for the bell!

'What a coward' I commented as Roman looked annoyed

…

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome…' Renee, who was dressed up as a fairy, started to say when Dean interrupted her

'US! Please welcome your guests at this time, the ruggedly handsome Dean Ambrose and his beautiful, sexy wife Kaylee Ambrose. We have the answer you're looking for. So go ahead and ask your question' Dean said as Renee looked at us annoyed and confused

'Are you going to accept Bray Wyatt's challenge tonight?' I whispered to her loudly

'Are you going to be…' Renee started

'Hell yeah we are!' Dean yelled at her interrupting as I laughed

'Face the fear? Forget that. I am the man without fear, she is the woman without fear. We slay the dragons! We exorcised the demons, we smash the zombies, we destroy all the monsters. That's what we do around here' Dean explained loudly

'Tonight, we are taking down the entire Wyatt Family' I added

'I mean; numbers haven't exactly been on your side as of late. So, do you think that you guys are going into this one alone?' Renee asked

'Well, I'm interested to see who steps up to join our little ghost busting monster squad but we've haven't always had exactly the best luck with partners so if it's just me and my husband tonight, that's cool. We might go down but the question is; how many of them Wyatt Boys are coming with us?' I said

'Happy Halloween' Dean added as we walked off

…

Dean and I are walking through the back when we saw Cesaro standing there.

'Wait, let me guess, you're dressed up as Lex Luther?' Dean said

'No, he more looks like the transporter from the transporter movie' I added

'James Bond?' Dean asked

'No. this is just how I dress, but give me a minute, I'll got change, and I'll be dressed as your tag partner tonight against The Wyatts because you know, you look like you're ready to go to the thunder dome, Mad Max' Cesaro joked

'Ha-ha Mad Max, huh? Real funny! This is a nice jacket, all right' Dean said getting annoyed

'All right. Look you want to go in that ring and fight team Frankenstein with us tonight. We got no problem with that. But you got to make me one promise. You got to swing those grizzly ghouls around so many times, their beards fly off into the cheap seats, you know what I'm saying?' I said

'Unless, you know, you're scared, fine' Dean added

'I'll be the scariest guy out there, okay? When I step in that ring, I ruin people's dreams like I'm Freddy Kruger. If you want, you can be Jason or something' Cesaro said

'Nah, I'll just be me' Dean said simply

'All right, that works' Cesaro said as Dean and he bumped forearms and I nodded my head to him walking off with Dean

…

I watch from the back as Natalya and Paige make their way to the ring.

Paige starts things off with a hard kick to Natalya's face! She stomps on her, taunting the crowd all the while before going for the cover for a near fall. Paige continues the assault on Natalya in the corner, laying into her with punches and stomps. She continues to taunt the crowd as she picks up Natalya, who reverses an Irish whip but gets kicked before hitting a clothesline and a German suplex!

Suddenly, Team B.A.D make their way out

'Oh, Natty, Boo-Hoo. Somebody attacked me? Somebody attacked me from behind! Who did it? Natty, you and Kaylee are always seeking attention. Well if it's attention you want, you have our attention now' Sasha said to her

It's enough of a distraction for Paige to hit the Ram-Paige for the win!

They look to attack, and Tamina hits a super kick on Natalya as Team B.A.D beat her down! Sasha locks Natalya in the Bank Statement

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I run down to the ring with a steel chair and smash Tamina in the head as she rolls from the ring. I duck Naomi's dropkick and smash her in the back with the steel chair. I drop the chair and hit Sasha with Dirty Deeds onto the steel chair. Naomi and Tamina roll Sasha from the ring as I pick up the chair

'Get back in here and fight me!' I shouted at them angrily

Natty looks up at me shocked as I simply stare back at her and leave the ring

…...

I walked over to Dean and started to get ready for our match with him

'You ok?' He asked me during our stretches

'I will get my hands on them on RAW as for now we got some Wyatt Boys to hunt' I said simply before hearing a noise. I look over to see Ryback lifting weights. I look at Dean, who nods

'I heard you were looking for a partner tonight? The Big Guy, he has a history with the Wyatt Family also. And revenge is a dish best served cold' Ryback said walking over to us

'You know, the Wyatts are savages, they're sadistic, they feed on fear. Are you sure you want to step on those toes big guy?' Dean asked

'I don't step on toes; I step on necks. FEED ME MORE' Ryback said walking off

'Yep, you'll do' I said laughing as we walked off

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I came out to my music and he opened the ropes for me before we both climb the turnbuckles posing for the crowd. I sat on the turnbuckle as Cesaro and Ryback made their way to the ring. The Wyatts make their way down to the ring as we wait for them.

Ryback and Harper starts things off, and Ryback gets early control until Luke tags in Strowman. The men stare each other down until Ryback lays into Braun with punches and goes for a suplex, but Braun shoves him into the corner and hits a brain buster. Strowman tags in Bray. Ryback quickly bulldozes him down and tags me in. I climb to the top rope and hit Bray with a moonsault for a 2 count. I pick him up and whip him into the turnbuckle and hit an elbow before tagging Ryback back in.

Bray manages to tag Rowan in and he takes down Ryback before tagging in Luke, who hits a senton on Ryback for a near fall. Harper does some more damage before tagging Rowan back in, who continues the assault for a near fall. He goes to work on Ryback's head, but Ryback manages to power out and gets some punches in until Rowan knocks him back down. Rowan goes after Cesaro and myself, and gets taken down by Ryback who tags in Dean! Dean lays into Rowan with a barrage of punches and a bulldog before turning his attention to Harper. He climbs up top, knocking down Rowan and Harper in the process! Harper stops Dean, allowing Rowan to hit a kick to Dean for a near fall before tagging in Braun. I run around and pull Harper off the apron, hammering away at the big man without fear. Harper shoves me away and hits me with a Super kick. Bray grabs me and we got at it at ringside.

Meanwhile, Braun charges at Dean, who evades and tags in Cesaro! Cesaro takes Harper to "Uppercut City" before dropkicking Harper out of the ring and delivering an uppercut to Rowan and Harper again. Cesaro hits a big slam on Harper, but only gets a near fall before locking in a cross face on Harper. Harper is struggling, rolling through but Cesaro still has it locked in until Braun drags Cesaro out! I toss Bray into the barricade and Dean and I launches ourselves into Strowman, followed by Ryback who brings Braun over the announce table!

Meanwhile, Cesaro hits Harper with a cross body for a near fall, before going right back for the crossfire. Rowan breaks it up, but gets hit by Dean who is then taken out by Harper. I go to get in the ring but Bray grabs me and hits Sister Abigail on the outside of the ring. Cesaro hits a corkscrew uppercut on Harper before going for the Big Swing. He's interrupted by Strowman, before being taken out with a right hand by Bray and a lariat by Harper for the win!

…


	39. Chapter 39

**02-11-15 RAW**

Roman made his way to the ring to start off RAW. The crowd cheered loudly as he walked down to the ring. Dean and I sat out the back and watched on.

'Well, just based off your energy, I am proud to be here in Denver, Colorado and I'm also proud to stand here as the Number One Contender and the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion!' Roman said as the crowd cheered

'But I want to talk about the current champ, Seth Rollins. You see… he's good. In this ring, he's very good but he's also good at a couple of other things, like brown noising and kissing The Authorities ass. And I don't like people who pucker up. I don't like people who lie to my face and stab me in the back. I don't like weasels, so I guess I don't like Seth Rollins. But he's been lucky enough to remain the champ since Wrestlemania, but his luck is running out because there is not a force on earth that can stop me from beating him and becoming the next WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION! And you can believe… that' Roman said before Rollin's music hit and he made his way onto the stage

'You want me to believe that you're going to do something that no one else has and take my WWE World Heavyweight Championship from me? Ha-ha. Well, I don't believe it Roman, not for one second, but I want to address something else, did I hear you properly? Did you pay me a compliment out here just a second ago? Well, I feel I need to return the favour Roman because it's no secret that you are very good as well. I mean I wouldn't have recruited you to be in the Shield if I didn't think that you were good' Seth said

'Kaylee recruited us, not you' Roman argued back interrupting Seth

'I mean look at everything that you've accomplished. Look at this past years Wrestlemania. Roman you stood toe to toe with 'the beast incarnates' Brock Lesner. You took everything he had to dish out and you threw it right back in his face. So you're good, Roman, but how did that night turn out for you huh? Oh, yeah. I won that match. I cashed in my Money in the Bank contract at Wrestlemania. I pinned you and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion!' Seth said ignoring Roman's interruption and the crowd booing

'Overnight, I rewrote history. I did something no one else in the history of WWE has ever done before. Do you understand that? And when it's all said and when history is written about you, Roman, when it comes to you and me, yeah, you're good, but you're going to be second best always. And these people, they will only remember you as the guy who used to carry my bags' Seth said laughing as the crowd booed

'Why don't you carry yourself down here and we'll see who the real man is, huh?' Roman challenged

'Do you want a piece of me right now? I'll do it right now!' Seth yelled without a microphone. He started walking down but stopped when The Authorities' music hit and HHH and Steph walked out

'Hang on a second, because if we're going to do this, then we need to make it official. How many of you want to see Roman Reigns go one-on-one with Seth Rollins?' Steph asked as the crowd cheered

'I'll do you one better, how many of you want to see Roman Reigns face Seth Rollins for the WWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP?' Steph yelled and the crowd cheered

'Then you're going to get it… just not tonight' Steph said laughing as the crowd booed

'I told you they'd bite. I mean, I get it, we're in high altitude, but how high are you people?' HHH mocked

'Truly, I mean you think we're going to give away a match of this calibre here in Denver? No. Roman Reigns, the number one contender, facing Seth Rollins, the representative of the entire Authority, the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, that match will be in two weeks at the 29th anniversary of Survivor Series' Steph explained

'And speaking off Survivor Series, Roman, since you seem to be itching for a fight tonight. Let's have something very traditional. A traditional 5 on 5 Survivor Series Elimination match right here tonight… with a team chosen and captained by the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and 'The Man', Seth Rollins, will face the team chosen and captained by Roman Reigns. So choose wisely tonight, because your survival, Roman, might just depend on it' HHH said as his music hit

…

Dean and I were stretching out the back when we saw Seth recruit Kevin Owens and The New Day.

'So it's Seth, Kevin and The New Day' I said to Roman as he walked up to us

'Yep' Roman said

'You got your team sorted?' Dean asked and Roman smirked

'Yep' He said again as I high fived them and walked off.

…

I watch from out the back as the Fatal Four Way Divas Match starts.

Brie Bella quickly shoves Becky Lynch down and covers, but Sasha breaks it up. Sasha shoves Brie, and they get in a shoving match. Becky dropkicks them down and hits Paige with a hip toss before punching away at her. Sasha talks trash to her before being rolled up. Becky comes back with an arm bar, but Sasha fights out. Sasha throws Brie down in the corner and taunts the crowd. Sasha tries to body slam Becky, but she gets out. Becky rolls her up a few times for a two count. Becky blocks a kick and hits a dragon screw for a two count. Becky drops a trio of legs on Sasha for a near fall. Brie then takes Becky and Sasha out with a missile dropkick. Brie hits a running knee on both Sasha and Becky before Paige super kicks her. Becky attacks Paige and spears her out of the ring.

Becky then sends Paige into the barricade. Paige comes back by sending her into the steel steps. Paige gets on the apron, and Brie forearms her off. Sasha ties Brie up in the second turnbuckle and hits a double knee for a near fall. Sasha hits a snap mare on Brie before hitting a running slap for another near fall. Sasha knocks Paige off the apron and says this is her house now. Brie then shoves her into the ropes for a two count. Brie puts Sasha in the corner before hitting a running bulldog for a two count. Brie goes for a missile dropkick on Sasha, but Sasha sidesteps her. Paige runs in to pick up the pin, but Sasha breaks it up.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walk out onto the stage and wave at a distracted Sasha as Brie starts kicking away at Sasha before kicking Becky. Brie then starts kicking her in the chest. Paige rolls Brie up for a two count. Brie takes Paige down with a clothesline before kicking away at her a la Daniel Bryan. Brie picks up a one count before Becky breaks it up. Brie hits a Bella Buster for a near fall. Paige throws Becky out of the ring before sending Brie to the corner. Paige hits a running knee before putting her on the top rope. Paige punches away at her, but Brie fights her off. Sasha grabs Brie by the hair, and they fight on the top rope. Paige punches them before climbing up there. Becky gets in, and they do a tower of doom spot. Becky power bombs Paige and Brie while Sasha took a superplex. A "This is awesome" chant breaks out.

Becky punches away at Brie before clotheslining Paige. She then takes Brie out with a jumping heel kick. Becky takes Paige down with a springboard kick before hitting an exploder suplex. Becky catches Brie with a release suplex before applying the Dis-Arm-Her, but Sasha breaks it up. Becky surprises Sasha with a roll-up for a two count. Becky uppercuts her, but Sasha catches her with a neck breaker for a two count. Sasha then catches her with the Bank Statement, but Paige breaks it up. Paige throws Sasha shoulder-first into the ring post. Paige then connects with the Ram-Paige on Becky for the win.

As Paige is celebrating in the ring I pick up Sasha and lock on Killing Me Slowly. Sasha is tapping out as the refs are trying to break us up. I finally let go once Sasha is unconscious.

'You wanted my attention, well you got it. Be careful what you wish for' I said to her before looking up at Paige who was staring at me in the ring. I took a step towards her and she backed up. I laughed and walked back up the ramp as the crowd half booed and half cheered me

….

Team Rollins (Seth, Kevin, New Day) are in the ring as Roman makes his way down to the ring. No one knows who is on Team Reigns. Roman climbs the barricade and grins at Seth as the returning Usos music hits, Roman's Cousins. The crowd cheer loudly as Roman smirks and stands at the bottom of the ramp. The Usos hug Roman.

'There's more' Roman shouted as Dean's music hit and the crowd cheered loudly. Dean went down and hugged Roman and high fived the Usos before walking halfway back up the ramp.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the stage and waved mockingly to Seth as he looked at me fuming. I walked down to Dean, who twirled me around and kissed me. I hugged Roman and The Usos as we got into the ring as Team Rollins gets out.

Xavier Woods will start the match against Jimmy Uso. Woods gets himself pumped up before running into a super kick. The returning Jey Uso is tagged in, and he hits a splash off the top rope to eliminate Xavier Woods.

 **Xavier Woods has been eliminated from the match.**

Team Rollins regroups and talks strategy at ringside. It is a 5-on-4 advantage for Team Reigns.

'Did that just happen?' I asked Roman and Dean laughing. Seth gets in the ring and beats down Jey. Kofi Kingston is tagged in, and he puts Jey in the corner before kicking away at him. Team Rollins then take turns stomping Jey, which is a page out of The New Day's playbook. Big E finishes it by whipping Kevin Owens into Jey with a cannonball. Owens picks up a two count. Owens applies a chin lock before tagging in Kingston. Kingston punches and kicks Jey down applying a chin lock. Kingston takes Jey down before going to the top rope. Kingston jumps into an uppercut. Jimmy Uso is tagged in, and he clotheslines Kingston before knocking Team Rollins off the apron. Jimmy clotheslines Kingston again before punching him and hitting a Samoan Drop. Jimmy hits a running hip bump to the face before pulling the top rope down to get the interfering Big E out of the ring. The Usos then take The New Day out with stereo dives over the top rope. Jey had a really bad landing. Jimmy puts Kingston in the ring and hits a top rope splash to eliminate him.

 **Kofi Kingston has been eliminated from the match.**

Big E Attacks Jimmy from behind. Jey is tagged in. Jimmy has a kick blocked, but Jey super kicks Big E. Big E cuts Jey off on the top rope and pulls him down for a Big Ending to eliminate him from the match.

 **Jey Uso has been eliminated from the match.**

Big E goes for a Big Ending on Jimmy, but Jimmy gets out and super kicks him. Owens blinds tags in. Jimmy goes for a plancha on Big E, but Owens catches him with a Pop-up Power bomb to eliminate him from the match.

 **Jimmy Uso has been eliminated from the match.**

Roman Reigns gets into the match and punches Owens. Owens reverses a whip, but Roman hits a leaping clothesline. Roman kicks away at him before hitting a swinging neck breaker. Roman hits a release suplex before clotheslining him in the corner. Roman big boots Owens down before giving Rollins an uppercut. Dean runs in and clotheslines Rollins over the top rope before hitting a suicide dive. Big E Clotheslines Dean down at ringside before I climb to the top rope and hit him with a flying elbow.

In the ring, Roman hits Owens with a Samoan Drop. Roman sets up for a Superman Punch, but Rollins distracts him. Owens super kicks Roman down and tags in Big E.

Big E floor Roman with an avalanche for a two count. Rollins is tagged in, and he kicks away at Roman. Rollins taunts the crowd before talking trash. Roman comes back with a pair of right hands, but Rollins floors him with a nasty DDT for a near fall. Rollins quickly goes to a rear naked choke. Roman fights out of it and gets to his feet. Roman sends him into the ropes, but Rollins quickly comes back with a Sling Blade for a near fall.

Owens tags in, and he kicks Roman in the midsection. Owens hits a short-arm clothesline before following up with a senton splash for a near fall. Owens punches away at him before taunting the crowd and Dean. Rollins tags back in, and he hits a double-team suplex on Roman with Owens. Rollins stands over Roman before hitting a running forearm. Rollins taunts Roman and mocks The Shield. Rollins slaps away at Roman, but that just infuriates him. Roman punches back at him, but Rollins hits a spin kick to the midsection. Rollins knocks Dean off the apron before running into a back body drop over the top rope.

Big E and I are tagged in. I hit a dropkick before knocking Owens down. I hit another dropkick on Big E before hitting a diving clothesline. I give Rollins a spine buster before clotheslining Big E in the corner. I hit the ropes, and Big E floors me with a clothesline. Big E goes for a big splash, but I roll out of the way and climb the ropes for Whisper in the Wind which causes the crowd to cheer loudly. I go for a cover but Owens breaks it up with a senton splash! Dean takes Owens out with a missile dropkick. Dean then goes for a suicide dive, but Owens catches him and throws him toward the ring, but Dean rebounds with a clothesline. Rollins quickly grabs Dean and sends him into the steel steps.

Inside the ring, Big E hits me with a belly-to-belly side suplex for a two count. Big E pulls the straps down and claps rhythmically. I get out of the Big Ending and lock on Killing Me Slowly for a tap out elimination.

 **Big E has been eliminated from the match.**

Rollins quickly attacks me from behind with a club to the back of the head. Rollins connects with a Pedigree to try and eliminate me but Roman breaks up the pin.

Rollins knocks Roman out of the ring before going for another pin but I just manage to kick out. Roman gets onto the apron to distract Seth while I crawl to the corner and tag in Dean. I roll out of the ring and lay on the ground in pain as Owens throws Dean into the barricade before throwing him into the ring. Rollins goes to Pedigree Dean, but Dean counters with a back body drop. Roman and I pull ourselves up to the apron, and Rollins quickly knocks us back off. Dean chops and jabs Rollins before hitting a pair of running forearms. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner before following up with a bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope and kicks Owens away. Dean takes Rollins out with a diving elbow drop for a near fall. Dean knocks Owens off the apron before turning into an enzuigiri. Rollins kicks him in the face and covers, but Roman breaks up the pin. Roman punches away at Rollins before going back to the apron. Rollins gives Dean a bulldog before tagging in Owens. Owens hits a gut-buster before mocking the fans. Owens taunts Roman before punching Dean in the head a few times. Owens clubs him in the face a few times while talking trash. Rollins is tagged in, and Owens holds Dean up for Rollins to hit a flying knee, but Dean kicks out! I pace the apron angrily as Owens tags back in, and he kicks away at Dean. Owens head-butts Dean before giving him some forearms to the face. Dean wildly punches back, but Owens knees him in the midsection. Owens holds Dean up for Rollins to talk trash. Dean fights them off before Owens super kicks him in the throat! Rollins goes to the top rope and goes for a flying knee, but he accidentally hits Owens! Dean throws Rollins out of the ring and hits Owens with Dirty Deeds to eliminate him!

 **Kevin Owens has been eliminated from the match.**

Seth Rollins is the last remaining member of his team. It's a 3-on-1 advantage for Team Reigns. The crowd chants, "You sold out" at Rollins. Dean tags in Roman and we both check on each other as Rollins gets in the ring before quickly rolling out. Dean and I cut him off and throws him back in. Roman clotheslines Rollins and catches him before he runs away through the crowd. Roman bounces him off the steps before sending him into the commentary table. Roman hits a Drive By Dropkick on the commentary table before throwing Rollins into the ring. Roman powers Rollins into the corner and hits ten clubs to the chest. Dean tags in, and they go for the Doomsday Device, but Rollins gets out of it. Dean catches Rollins before he leaves, and Rollins hits him in the midsection with a chair to cause the disqualification.

Rollins hits Dean and Roman in the spine with the chair. Rollins throws Dean over the barricade and cracks Roman in the spine with it. Rollins rolls him into the ring and holds up the chair. I climb to the top rope and dropkick Rollins in the mat. I stalk Rollins around the ring and pick up the chair smirking.

Rollins escapes my chair shot only to be hit with a Superman Punch by Roman. Rollins quickly grabs the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and runs off. Roman, Dean and I stand tall in the ring as the show comes to an end.

….


	40. Chapter 40

**05-11-15 SMACKDOWN**

'Please welcome my guest at this time Kaylee Ambrose' Renee said as SMACKDOWN started

'Now Kaylee, you are the one who actually asked me to interview you today so what is it you wanted to say?' Renee asked

'It's simple. I'm challenging the leader of Team BAD to a one-on-one match tonight' I said simply as Dean walked up to us and hugged me

'Now Dean, while I have you here, tonight you'll be facing Kevin Owens for the first time one-on-one. How have you been preparing for your match against the Intercontinental Champion?' Renee asked

'Well Kaylee woke me up early this morning, very early, like 11. I opened up my shockers to the universe for my morning meditation. Had a chat with the spirit of John Denver. He played me a new song he's been working on and he also told me that I'd have a match tonight' Dean explained

'So we wandered over to Pikes Mountain and climbed to the summit, we stood at the top and breathed in that fresh Colorado air' I added excitedly

'And I take a look at the future, and the future looks bright' Dean finished before Kevin walked over to us

'What are you two talking about? What world do you live in? You guys are in constant fantasy land, aren't you?' Kevin asked as Dean and I shrug

'Look I get it. It's your thing, The Lunatic Fringe and The Devious Beauty, but let me bring you back down to reality really quick, first of all, you're annoying Renee. Now, this is true. Also tonight, you're going one-on-one with the greatest Intercontinental Champion of all time which is something you both know nothing about. Is it? Being a champion, let alone the greatest ever' Kevin said as I laughed

'What's so funny?' Kevin asked

'Now who is living in fantasy land? In case you forgot, Dean is the longest reigning United States Champion in WWE History and I am the longest Reigning Divas Champion' I said as Kevin glared at me

'And If I remember correctly all I need to do is pin you right? Kind of like I did on Monday?' Dean asked

'Yeah, that's cute, but you know, there's a big difference between that 10-man circus from Monday and a one-on-one match. You do realise that?' Kevin asked

'Well, I guess I'll find out' Dean said and turned to me

'Babe John Denver warned me about that guy' Dean said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we walked off

…

I am stretching out the back with Dean as Team BAD appear on the screen with Renee

'Please welcome Naomi, Sasha Banks and Tamina. Last week the three of you assaulted Kaylee and Natalya…' Renee started to say

'Assaulted? Oh she must mean snatched' Naomi said laughing

'Girl, you know, you see Kaylee and Natty are always seeking attention, boohoohoo. Well, that's exactly what we gave them last week' Sasha explained

'However, you happen to perceive it. But at the start of the show, Kaylee challenged the leader of Team BAD. So, who's she going to be facing?' Renee asked as I smirked

'Oh, she wants the leader of Team BAD? Well, she better be careful what _she_ wishes for' Sasha warned

'That's right. You see, we know exactly what Kaylee is trying to do and that may work on The Bella's but Team BAD? We stick together and we know exactly who our leader is. And tonight, she's going to finish was she started last week' Naomi said

'Damn right she is' Sasha interrupted and walked off leaving Naomi and Tamina looking confused

'It's just too easy sometimes' I said to Dean laughing

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring and I sit on the turnbuckle with Dean next to me as we wait.

Naomi's music plays, so it seems she's the one answering the challenge but she and Sasha both enter the ring, arguing over who's going in. Tamina eventually offers to take the challenge, getting into the ring to get the match started. Dean looks at me laughing as he gets out of the ring.

I start the match by punching Tamina and whipping her into the corner followed by a massive clothesline. I run to the ropes and perform a lion Sault on Tamina as the crowd cheered loudly. Tamina hit me with an arm drag but I blocked her next move with a jaw breaker. I whip Tamina into the corner and hit a float-over DDT. Naomi jumped onto the apron to cause a distraction allowing Tamina to hit me with a back breaker followed by a leg drop.

Tamina whips me into the ropes but I hold on. She runs full bolt at me but I duck and pull down the top rope so Tamina falls out of the ring. I climb to the top rope and go for a flying elbow but Naomi distracts the ref as Sasha pushes me from the top rope. Dean runs over and shoved Sasha hard into the barricade. She looks at him shocked

'I will not hesitate in hurting you if you touch my wife' Dean threatened her.

I shove Tamina into the barricade only to be distracted by Naomi and Tamina hit a neck breaker. She hammered away at me but I ducked a punch and threw her head first into the steel steps and then the ring apron. I threw her back into the ring on a count of 6 and jumped over the top rope landing a hard elbow. I kicked away at Tamina and hit her with a face buster. I whip her into the corner and run at her but I get Super Kicked. Tamina goes for a power bomb but I counter into a face buster.

I climb to the top rope and hit a flying elbow for a count of 2. I pull her up and hit a head butt before Tamina counters and hit a hip toss slam. I reverse a whip and hit Tamina with Whisper in the Wind and then hit Dirty Deeds for the win. I celebrate in the ring with Dean as Team BAD leaves upset.

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring and I sit on the barricade as Kevin Owens

Both men lock up, and Owens wrings the arm of Dean. Dean counters, but Owens gets to the ropes. He continues to stop Dean until he gets him down into a headlock. Owens gets back up, putting Dean in a headlock as he yells "MY HEADLOCK'S BETTER THAN YOURS" but Dean powers out. Owens rolls out of the ring to regroup.

'Get back in the ring you coward' I said to Owens and goes to attack me but Dean gets out of the ring and tosses him back in.

Dean is now in control until Owens punches him and gets him in the corner. He hits a chop in two corners, but Dean avoids the third and hits a cross body before laying into Owens with right hands and sends Owens outside with a clothesline. Dean throws Owens into the barricade before sending him back in the ring. Dean goes up top, but Owens turns things around and throws Dean into the barricade not once but twice. He gets on the apron, yelling "THAT'S WHY I'M THE CHAMP" as the ref starts the count. Dean is back in the ring, and met with a boot by Owens who follows with a clothesline and a running senton for a near fall. Owens locks Dean in a sleeper hold, but Dean gets back to his feet…only to get caught with a knee to the midsection as Owens gets another near fall. Owens gets to the top, telling Jerry to get a good look…but Dean catches him up top, eventually hitting a superplex! Owens is struggling to get up. Dean misses a running bulldog but gets a DDT for a near fall. He goes up top and hits a drop to get another near fall, before Owens blocks a cross body and slams him down for a near fall of his own! Owens is now visibly frustrated, setting Dean up top…but Dean gets a missile dropkick! Dean blocks a Pop Up Power bomb, only to take a super kick to the face…but Dean hits the whirlybird lariat! Dean kicks him in the gut, and Owens is apparently in pain as the ref pulls Dean away to check. Owens is holding himself, claiming Dean low blowed him. The ref checks with Dean, who is denying it, and the ref has no choice but to call for the bell!

'THAT'S BULLSHIT REF' I shout as the crowd booed

A replay is shown of what happened, and from one angle we see clearly that the low blow didn't happen. The ref argues with Owens about this, but Dean takes matters into his own hands with a dive to the outside that brings Owens down! Owen high-tails it out through the crowd, leaving Dean to stare him down from the ring as the show comes to a close. I stand next to Dean annoyed

…


	41. Chapter 41

**09-11-15 RAW**

'BOYS!' I shouted loudly waking up both Dean and Roman; who was in the next room. Roman ran in only wearing his boxers and Dean sat up straight in bed confused

'What?' Roman asked concerned

'Seth Rollins has relinquished the WWE World Heavyweight Championship due to his knee injury and HHH is going to make a huge announcement at the start of RAW' I explained

'Karma is a bitch' Dean said happily

'Let's go to RAW then' Roman said leaving to get dressed

….

HHH's music hit and he made his way down to the ring where the Championship belt was being held. Roman, Dean and I watched from the back as photos from Seth's injury was shown

'Aww boo-Hoo' I said mockingly

'I just want to take a moment to acknowledge a great champion. I want to take a moment to acknowledge the man, Seth Rollins. See, when Steph and I chose Seth Rollins as the future of the WWE, we had extremely high hopes for what that future would be and Seth Rollins exceeded all those expectations. That's right. Thank you, Seth Rollins, for giving back to us the faith we had in you because every obstacle that was put in front of him, every opponent, Seth Rollins made his way through and retained the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. But on his way to becoming one of the greatest WWE Champions of all time, tragedy fell upon Seth Rollins, in this past week in Dublin, Ireland, Seth Rollins blew out his knee. Tragic and while Seth Rollins is still the man, Seth Rollins right now is no longer the WWE World Heavyweight Champion' HHH stated

'That creates an interesting opportunity. Who is going to step up, who is going to fill that void? A few weeks ago, we determined a new Number One contender, a number one contender who is going to face Seth Rollins at Survivor Series for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I would like to bring that man out here right now. Please welcome Roman Reigns' HHH introduced as Roman made his way down to the ring.

'It looks good, doesn't it?' HHH asked as Roman eyed off the championship

'See, as of this moment, Seth Rollins is no longer the World Heavyweight Champion and as you know, as the whole world knows by now, there is a tournament taking place, it starts tonight to determine who will be the brand new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And to me, that seems unfair, it seems unfair that Seth Rollins is no longer the World Heavyweight Champion and it seems unfair that while you earned the right to be the number one contender, it seems unfair to me that you just go back to the bottom of the pile and get thrown into this tournament and have to earn your way back up. It's terribly unfair and the reality is it doesn't have to be that way' HHH said as Roman narrowed his eyes

'Be careful Roman' I say watching from out the back with Dean

'It could be a lot easier. It could be a whole lot easier you see; it could be that you don't have to enter that tournament. All those other guys could step into this ring and do battle just for the right to face you at Survivor Series, to see who becomes the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. That, in my opinion seems much more fair. But before you say anything, I want you to understand one thing and I've never told you this before, but the reality of it is, back when we made Seth Rollins the future of the WWE, we strongly considered you first. And I mean, strongly considered. All that time when Evolution was fighting The Shield, I was scouting, I'm always scouting and I was looking at you. You have it all, Roman. The size, the strength, the speed, charisma, athleticism, the aggression, everything, you have everything you could want except for one thing, except for one thing and that is the one thing that Seth Rollins had was the willingness to do absolutely anything to be the man. And that is why Seth Rollins has been the WWE World Heavyweight Champion and you have not. How did it feel? How did it feel Wrestlemania, after winning the Royal Rumble, after going through all those people, after finally earning that spot, and almost beating Brock Lesner, coming that close to beating Brock Lesner, only for Seth Rollins to roll in there and take your dream away from you?' HHH asked taking the belt off the table it sat on

'How did that feel, Roman, huh? Still a little bit? I know how that felt, it sucks right? You're damn right, it does. You'll never know. Could you have beaten Brock Lesner? Maybe. Could you have been the WWE World Heavyweight Champion? You'll never know. Could you have kept this title around your waist? You'll never know because Seth Rollins had a willingness to do absolutely anything that you did not have and he walked out of Wrestlemania as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And now here you are all these months later and you still have all of that, all of those positives, you still have it and yet you have nothing to show for it. You have dogged and scratched, and clawed to earn your way back to this. And you have met with wall after wall after wall. I can make those walls go away. Doesn't have to be that difficult Roman and I'm not asking you to do anything that you haven't already done. You've earned you spot. You've earned your spot. I'm asking you, do you want to be the man? Because if you want to be the man Roman, all you have to do is by _my_ man' HHH said as Roman looked at the title and HHH conflicted

'So you're going to give me everything I've already earned and all I have to do is sell out?' Roman asked as Dean and I shared a look

'Sell out… that's an interesting word, you know what Sell out is? Sell Out is a word that people that don't succeed created to explain why people did what they could not do. Sell out is the word that they chant because they can never achieve what you can achieve. Don't, Roman, Jesus. Don't let some misguided morals ruin what you can get out of life. Are you kidding me? You think they're not going to criticize? No matter what you do, if you get this and I don't care how you get it, criticism comes with the gig, pal. That's the way it works. You win this, you don't want to get criticized, then do nothing, say nothing and be nothing. But if you want this, then be a reality man. See the reality of the situation. Understand that this comes with criticism and you will never be liked by everybody, Roman. Understand what I am offering you here. This is everything you've ever wanted from the time you were a boy' HHH said putting the title on Roman's shoulder

'You wanted to put this on your shoulder, right? You wanted to say, 'I'm the man' you wanted everything that comes with it. The respect, all of it. You don't want to die and on your tombstone it says, 'yeah, but everybody liked me'. You want them to build a monument in your honour, right? I am offering an opportunity here for you and what is most important to your life. And I know what is most important in your life outside of this. It's your family. I'm not talking about setting up your wife and your daughter. I'm talking about setting up your daughter's daughter Roman. I'm talking about giving you everything you have ever wanted out of life. All of you have to do is be my man' HHH said and held out his hand to shake.

'Everything I have in life I've earned it. Everything I've done I did it my way. I've never taken a handout and nobody can ever take that away from me. But it ain't going down tonight, you can take your offer and you can shove it' Roman said as the crowd cheered. HHH put the belt over his shoulder

'Roman, thank you for reminding me why I didn't choose you in the first place. Welcome to the back of line. Don't go anywhere because your match starts right now' HHH said leaving as Big Shows music came on.

The bell rings, and Big Show quickly powers him to the corner and hits some body shots before whipping him hard to the opposite corner. Roman fights back and hits the ropes, but Big Show shoulder blocks him down. Big Show head-butts him down and drops an elbow for a two count. Big Show gets him to his feet and throws him out of the ring. Big Show slowly gets out of the ring and throws him into the barricade. Big Show Scoops Roman up, but Roman slides off and throws him into the ring post. Big Show is barely affected by it and simply throws Roman back into the ring. Roman attacks Big Show as he gets in the ring before going to the second rope. Roman then jumps into a vicious chop to the chest. Big Show steps on Roman and chokes him on the bottom rope. Big Show viciously sends him sternum-first into the turnbuckle. Roman punches back at him before running into a thrust kick. Big Show hits the ropes and connects with a big splash for a near fall. Big Show throws Roman out of the ring before going outside and throwing him back in. Big Show slowly gets back in the ring. Roman punches back at him before attempting to lift him up, but he can't. Big Show then body slams him down. Big Show screams that he's a giant.

'Would you have taken the offer?' I asked Dean

'Absolutely and once I got the title I would beat the crap out of the Authority' Dean joked

Roman punching away at Big Show before running into a bear hug. Big Show cinches it in before Roman elbows out and takes him down with a Samoan Drop! Big Show quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. Roman goes to the apron and kicks Big Show in the head. Big Show blocks another attempt and viciously chops him down. Big Show gets in the ring and runs into a boot. Big Show tries again for the same result. Roman clubs Big Show in the corner before giving him an uppercut. Roman then hits a rope aided dropkick before hitting a Drive By Dropkick. Roman punches the mat and goes for a Superman Punch, but Big Show counters with a choke slam for a near fall. Big Show argues with the referee over his count. Big Show sets up for a Knockout Punch, but Roman stuns him with a Superman Punch. Roman then spears him down for the win. Roman advances to the Quarterfinals of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament.

….

Roman walked up to Dean and I.

'I'm proud of you, bro' I said hugging Roman as I watch Paige and Becky make their way to the ring for their match

They lock up and fall out of the ring without letting go of the lock up. They get in the ring, and Becky gives a clean break. Paige fights back, but Becky kicks her and sends her into the ropes. Paige holds the ropes before Becky catches her with an arm drag. Becky applies an arm bar as Charlotte is seen watching on. Paige sends her into the ropes and pulls her down by the hair. Paige chokes her on the ropes before tying her up in the tree of woe. Paige then goes outside and stretches her out. Paige then applies an abdominal stretch. Becky turns it around on her, but Paige elbows out. Becky comes back with a pair of clotheslines and a dropkick for a two count. Paige reverses a whip to the corner and hits a high knee. Paige kicks her down for a near fall. Becky blocks a kick and hits an exploder suplex for a near fall. Becky drops a leg before running into a superkick for a two count. Becky comes back with a springboard kick, but Paige hits her with a Ram-Paige too close to the ropes, so the referee won't count it. Paige goes for the PTO, but Becky gets to the ropes because she's literally right next to it. The crowd is so quiet you can hear the ring squeaking and spot calling. Paige rolls her up and grabs the tights, but Becky rolls through and grabs the tights for the win.

Paige viciously attacks Becky after the match and knocks her out of the ring. Paige takes the cover off the commentary table and applies the PTO to Becky on the table. Charlotte's music hits, and she runs down to make the save. Paige retreats and mocks them.

'Kaylee, can I your opinion on what just saw?' Renee asked walking up to us

'I have no opinion. They are simply dealing with the consequences for trusting a scumbag like Paige. Now my match tonight against Naomi is something I have an opinion on. I am going to go out there and beat Naomi like I always do but honestly I would prefer Sasha. Sasha and I have had some historic matches in the past year and well… Naomi? She just doesn't measure up' I said laughing and walking off with Roman and Dean

…..

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring with Dean and sit on the turnbuckle as Team BAD makes their way down to the ring.

Naomi jumps into the ring as Dean gets out. The bell rings and we lock up in the middle of the ring. I toss Naomi into the ropes but she hits me with a clothesline on the rebound. We lock up again and tussle until we end up on the ropes. The ref pulls us apart and I duck a cheap shot from Naomi and punch her in the mouth before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a spear. Naomi takes me down with an arm drag and I block a punch and hit her with my own. I hit a jaw breaker and then whip her into the corner and hit a clothesline on the rebound. Tamina jumps up onto the apron for a distraction which allows Naomi to hit me with an inverted neck breaker. I roll out of the ring and punch Tamina in the face before Naomi jumps over the top rope taking out Tamina and myself. Sasha helps up Tamina as Naomi throws me head first into the steel post and stomps away at me. I whip her into the announcers table before rolling back into the ring.

Naomi ducks my clothesline and goes for a dropkick which I move out the way off. I look past Naomi to see Sasha walking towards Dean. Naomi takes advantage of the distraction and hits me with a head scissors takedown. Dean scoffs as Sasha and shoves her to the floor before walking to the ring and hitting the mat in support. I grab Naomi and hit a suplex. Naomi hits me with a jaw breaker but before she can capitalize I punch her in the mouth. I whip Naomi into the corner only to run into a big boot. She hits a head scissor take down and goes for the pin but only gets a 1 count.

Sasha jumps onto the apron and argues with the ref while Tamina slides in a steel chair and Naomi hits me in the back with it. Dean runs over and pulls Sasha off the apron and shoves Tamina to the ground.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Naomi shouts at him.

I grab Naomi and toss her onto the apron before hitting a massive DDT onto the apron.

'He is evening the odds' I say to a hurt Naomi before tossing her back into the ring. I climb to the top rope and hit a flying elbow before climbing to the top rope again and hitting a cross body for a 2 count.

I whip Naomi into the corner and hit a DDT from the ropes. I'm distracted briefly by Sasha yelling at an amused looking Dean and Naomi hits an inverted neck breaker. She whips me into the corner and hits a corner moonsault for a 2 count. I stand up only to be hit by Rear View. Naomi goes for the pin but I kick out at 2 and a half. Naomi can't believe it. She stomps away at me before I counter with a jaw breaker. I whip her into the ropes but she counters and kicks me in the stomach. I hit a clothesline and flip up before hitting a DDT. I pull her up and she elbows me but I hit her with a rebound clothesline like Dean does. I pull her up and whip her into the corner. I put her onto the top rope and climb up with her hitting a massive suplex to the outside.

'Are you ok?' Dean asked kneeling near me as Sasha and Tamina check on Naomi. The crowd chants loudly 'This Is Awesome'

'I'm good' I say standing up and shoving Sasha and Tamina to the side before tossing Naomi back into the ring. I go for a pin but only get a 2 count. I hit the mat annoyed before hitting Naomi with a clothesline and whipping her into the ropes. I go for a spear but Naomi counters into a DDT. I kick Naomi into the gut and apply a sleeper hold. I lock on the leg scissors but Naomi manages to escape and she hits me with a DDT for a count of 2.

Naomi whips me into the corner but I manage to hit her with an elbow. It didn't do much though as Naomi kicked recovered and hit a face buster by smashing my head to her knee. She applies and abdominal stretch but I get out by elbowing her in the stomach and quickly hit Dirty Deeds. The ref goes to count but is distracted by Sasha and Tamina. Dean runs over and scares them away as I roll up Naomi in a small package for the win.

….

Dean and I stay in the ring as Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae make their way down to the ring for their tournament match.

They circle the ring, and Breeze stays in the corner. Dean tries to goad him out, and they lock up. Dean applies a side headlock, but Breeze whips him off. Dean shoulder blocks him down and blocks a hip toss. Breeze avoids a clothesline and puts himself through the ropes. They lock up, and Breeze knees away at him. Breeze sends him to the corner, and Dean comes back with a clothesline. Dean then clotheslines him over the top rope. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Breeze runs away and Summer stands in the way. I walk over and scare of Summer as Breeze gets in the ring, so Dean clotheslines him over the top rope and connects with a suicide dive. Dean mocks Breeze by lying on the barricade and blowing a kiss.

I laugh loudly and take a step towards a fuming Summer and she runs away scare. Dean puts Breeze back into the ring.

Dean tries to give Breeze a superplex. Breeze fights him off and connects with a cross-body, but Dean rolls through for a two count. Breeze quickly kicks him down for a two count. Breeze puts him in the corner and stomps him down. Breeze then throws him out of the ring and sends him into the barricade. Breeze rolls him into the ring for a two count. Breeze hits the ropes and punches him. Breeze taunts him and punches him. Dean ducks a clothesline and starts his jab/chop combo. Dean hits a pair of clotheslines before hitting a running forearm. Breeze avoids the running bulldog, but Dean catches him with a sunset flip for a two count. They trade pins before Breeze uses the ropes for a two count. Dean then rebounds off the ropes with a clothesline. Dean rips off his t-shirt and goes to the top rope. Dean takes him out with a missile dropkick. Dean reacts like he blew out his left shoulder.

'Dean!' I shout worried as the ref asks him if he wants to continue.

Dean goes to Breeze, and Breeze drives him shoulder-first into the ring post. Breeze does this two more times before hitting a cutthroat backstabber for a near fall! Breeze applies an arm bar, but Dean gets to the bottom rope. Breeze stomps away at Dean before the referee backs him up. Dean then gives him a back body drop over the top rope. Breeze gets in the ring, and Dean catches him with an inside cradle for the win.

Dean falls out of the ring and sit against the barricade as I run over and hug him in celebration.

….

Dean and I are out the back as I am checking on his shoulder when Renee walked up to us

'Dean Ambrose, congratulations on moving forward in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament. Now you defeated Tyler Breeze tonight, what's your game plan moving forward to the next round?' Renee asked

'Well that's just marinate and meditate on what just happened before we move on because I like these interviews on to be a learning experience for fans and the whole WWE Universe. If I were to apply to you now a perfectly executed inside cradle, commonly known as a small package, how long do you think it would take you to escape?' Dean asked as I worked on his shoulder

'Me personally?' Renee asked

'Yes you, now Dean stop moving your damn shoulder while I work on it' I snapped and Dean kissed my head saying sorry

'I…' Renee started to say

'NEVER! You would never escape a perfectly executed small package. 99% of the time a small package when applied expertly by an expert wrestler like myself always works and sometimes and old bull like myself has to go back to the basics you see what I'm saying? I'm not one of these young flashy kids like Tyler Breeze' Dean said before turning to me and saying Ouch

'Shush you big baby. Tyler Breeze was not defeated by Dean Ambrose tonight. Tyler Breeze wasn't even defeated by a small package tonight. Tyler Breeze was defeated by his desire to run down to the meadows and make time with young cows.' I said as Renee looked at me confused. Dean laughed and turned to Renee

'Tyler Breeze is a young bull full of vigour and energy and I am an old bull and I walked down to the meadow. You know what I'm saying? I walked down to the meadow and I spent time with ALL the cows. Tyler Breeze wants to run down to the meadow for one of the cows and when he ran into the meadow tonight, he ran right into a small package, a perfectly laid trap by the old bull' Dean explained as I finished up with his shoulder

'Now what did we learn?' I asked Renee

'Don't run to the bulls?' Renee said confused and Dean looked at me

'Don't get in a small package?' Renee asked chuckling

'You weren't even listening' Dean said to Renee annoyed

'I don't understand… did you guys understand that?' Renee asked as Dean and I walked off

…..


	42. Chapter 42

hey everyone, don't worry im still continuing it, just taking a week break cause of personal problems. i cant thank you all enough for your support and reviews. my next chapter will be early next week. i love you all! xx


	43. Chapter 43

**12-11-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I walked into the arena to find Stephanie McMahon waiting for us.

'Oh what do you want, I have a match to prepare for' I snapped

'Kaylee, due to Dean putting his hands on Tamina and Sasha in your match on RAW, he will be banned from ringside for your match against Sasha' Stephanie said

'Seriously? You really want to do this' I warned

'Well I'm the boss so yes' Stephanie said laughing and walking off as Dean stopped me from attacking her.

…...

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring by myself as Team BAD stood in the ring looking smug.

The bell rang and Sasha and I locked up. I put her in a headlock and elbowed her in the face before dropping her to the mat. I punched Sasha as she stood up and whipped her into the ropes hitting a spear. Sasha blocked my next punch and hit me with one of her own. She whipped me into the ropes but on the rebound a hit a hurricarana. Tamina and Naomi jumped onto the apron as a distraction allowing Sasha to hit a suplex.

I quickly recovered and blocked her kick before going for another spear but she countered into a DDT. I rolled from the ring to recover. Sasha followed me out and I tossed her into the announcer's table and stomped at her before climbing to the top rope and hitting a flying elbow onto her. I picked her up and whipped her into the barricade and then the steel steps before being tossed into the barricade. She hammered away at me and went into the ring. I rolled back into the ring at a count of 7 and hit a hurricanrana. I climbed to the top rope but Naomi distracted the ref as Tamina shoved me off the top rope.

Sasha whipped me into the corner and laid on the second ropes for her double knees to the chest move. She stomped away at me before tossing me out of the ring. I ducked her clothesline and tossed her into the steel post and tossed her back into the ring. Naomi distracted the ref as Tamina tossed Sasha and steel chair and she hit me in the back with it before hitting Bankrupt and locking on the Bank Statement. I refused to tap but Sasha wasn't letting go and eventually I started to fade from the pain in my back and the ref called the bell.

Naomi and Tamina rolled into the ring with steel chairs and all 3 members of Team BAD took turns hitting me with steel chairs. Dean came running down to the ring to scare off the 3 divas and knelt beside me as I laid hurt in the ring

…

Dean helped me through the back as we saw Renee interviewing Roman

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Roman Reigns. So you are moving on to the quarter finals of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament, but next week you're going to be facing Cesaro. How do you feel knowing that he is going to be your next opponent?' Renee asked

'Chasing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship has been like climbing Mount Everest for the past year for me. When you're on this mountain, you're dealing with 200-mile-an-hour winds, snow, sleet, rain and hail, it is a blizzard. The higher you get; the footing is worse. The air is thinner; you can hardly breathe. Every time I climb 100 feet, I get knocked down 50. Every time I've been on the summit, right at the top, I look up and an avalanche is tumbling down on my head. And this Monday, that avalanche's name is Cesaro. And he's going to try to swing me a thousand times, uppercut me until my face falls off, but it can't stop me. It won't stop me, nothing at this point can stop me now' Roman explained

'You talked about all these times challenges you've been facing in your pursuit of the WWE title, and it was actually this past week on Monday Night RAW that HHH offered you that opportunity to stand next to him on top of that mountain' Renee explained and footage was shown from last Monday with HHH and Roman.

'HHH is just trying to manipulate me to take the easy way out. The only thing that he got right is I'm not like Seth Rollins. I'm not a sell-out. I don't take handouts. I believe in the big fight and that's what I'm bring Monday and at Survivor Series, I'm going to stand on the top of that mountain as the sole survivor of this tournament. Believe that' Roman said before seeing Dean help me over to him

'Kaylee Ambrose! what are you doing here? Go to the medics right now!' Roman said jumping on the other side of me to help me stand.

'Renee give me the microphone' I snapped and she put it in front of me scared

'Team BAD, you like to attack me 3 on 1 so much? Next week on RAW you can do it legally. I want ALL of you in a handicap match' I challenged shocking Dean and Roman

'Kaylee' Roman started to say but I silenced him with a simple glare and stumbled through the back towards the medic's office.

…

I laid in the bath as Dean walks in and gives me a bottle of water and sat next to me

'How does that feel, babe?' He said softly playing with my fingers and my simple white gold wedding band.

'Better…' I whisper relaxing further into the bath

'I love you so much Kaylee' Dean said suddenly and I looked at him and placed my hand on his cheek

'I know Dean, I love you just as much' I said back and rested my forehead on his.

'Please be careful out there' He whispered and I grinned

'You know I won't. You know I'm going to take risks and do whatever the hell comes to my mind' I said back and Dean sighed jokingly

'I know… just the consequence of marrying a psychotic devious beauty' He joked

'Like you can talk you Lunatic Fringe' I retorted and pulled him into the bath with me

….


	44. Chapter 44

**16-11-15 RAW**

Dean woke up to an empty bed. He looked around confused to find me stretching for RAW

'What are you doing awake babe?' Dean asked

'Tonight I got all 3 members of Team BAD, I know I am going to get my ass kicked but I am going to be ready so I can bring them down with me' I said back determined

'Kaylee, will you please let me come down to the ring with you?!' Dean begged for the 100th time since I made the challenge. I stood up and walked over to Dean, laying on top of him in a hug.

'My love… no. This is something I _need_ to do' I whispered and Dean kissed my head lovingly and nodded

…..

Dean made his way down to the ring for his match against Dolph in the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament alone as I prepared for my match later on in the night.

They circle the ring and goes for a test of strength. Dean bends him back, but Ziggler fights up and bends Dean back. Dean kips up and applies an overhead wristlock. Ziggler fights out and covers for a one count. Ziggler gets out of a waist lock and applies one of his own. Dean quickly takes him down with a headlock, but Ziggler starts fighting up. Dean twists the arm, but Ziggler rolls him up for a one count. They lock up, and Dean wrenches the arm. Dean applies a side headlock, but Ziggler whips him off. Dean shoulder blocks him down and hits the ropes. Ziggler leapfrogs him and goes for a super kick, but Dean avoids it. Ziggler smirks and says he was close. They go for another test of strength, but Dean gets out and executes a headlock takeover. Ziggler gets out and sends him into the ropes, but he lowers his head and eats a kick. Dean then clotheslines him out of the ring. Dean hits the ropes and goes for a suicide dive, but Ziggler runs out of the way. Dean holds the ropes and lands on his feet. Dean slaps the mat in frustration.

Ziggler takes Dean down in the ring and applies a modified bow and arrow stretch. Dean rolls out of it. Ziggler applies a side headlock, but Dean whips him off. Ziggler comes back with a nice dropkick for a one count. Ziggler sends him to the corner, but Dean slingshots over him. Dean connects with a backbreaker for a one count. Dean digs his knee into the back and pulls his hair. Dean applies a single leg crab, but Ziggler rolls through and kicks out. Dean quickly body slams him down and goes to the top rope for a diving elbow drop. Ziggler rolls through and get a two count. Ziggler then applies a sleeper hold. Dean gets out by driving him face-first into the turnbuckle. Ziggler rolls him up for a two count. They trade pins before Dean attempts Dirty Deeds. Ziggler fights out, and Dean blocks a super kick. They then take each other out with stereo cross-body blocks. Ziggler runs into a back elbow, and Dean goes to the top rope. Ziggler scales the ropes, and they fight it out. They head-butt each other and fall off the second turnbuckle to the floor.

Dean take out Ziggler with a suicide dive. Dean rolls him into the ring and pulls himself up. Dean hits a running forearm and goes for a bulldog, but Ziggler dropkicks him. Dean goes for a rebound clothesline, but Ziggler kicks him and connects with a famouser for a near fall. Ziggler splashes him in the corner and goes for a neck breaker, but Dean counters into a backslide pin for a two count. Ziggler quickly takes him down with a big spike DDT for a two count. Ziggler stomps the mat and goes for a super kick, but Dean blocks it and catapults him into the corner. Dean schoolboys him for a near fall. Ziggler quickly jumps on his back for a sleeper hold, but Dean fights out and connects with a sleeper hold of his own. Ziggler counters out with a jawbreaker. Dean rebounds off the ropes with a big clothesline for a near fall.

Both men seem physically spent. Dean goes to the top rope, but Ziggler scales the ropes and connects with a super face-buster. Dean rolls out of the ring to recover. Ziggler tweaked his knee doing the face-buster off the top rope. Ziggler hobbles at ringside and throws Dean into the ring. Dean surprises him with an inside cradle for a near fall. Ziggler immediately Super kicks him down for a near fall. They trade punches before Dean lights him up with jabs and chops. Ziggler quickly head-butts him and goes for a Zig-Zag, but Dean holds the ropes. They struggle for a moment before Dean catches him with Dirty Deeds for the win!

'YES!' I scream happily in the back

Dean grabs a microphone and paces the ring.

'If I win the WWE Championship at Survivor Series, I'm going to turn this whole place upside down. We're throwing all the rules out the window! Ain't going to be no more suits! Ain't going to be no more ties, more action, less talking. I want more pyro; I want breakfast for dinner. We're going to replace Michael Cole with a fish tank. We're throwing all the rules out the window this Sunday at Survivor Series. Kaylee and I make the entire WWE the Ambrose Asylum!' Dean said throwing the microphone as I grinned happily out the back

…...

Roman makes his way down to the ring as Dean and I watch from out the back

'Is the Roman Empire in the house tonight?' Roman asked and the crowd cheered

'Now, it has been a wild ride to get to this Sunday at Survivor Series. The night after Hell in a Cell I earned the right to fight Seth Rollins for the WWE Championship. But we hit a big detour because Seth, he's not able to compete anymore, due to injury. So HHH had to create a tournament to crown a new champion at Survivor Series. Last Week on RAW, He told me he could put me in the finals, just like that. All I had to do was join The Authority and I thought about it long and hard, I really did but I had a huge problem. I don't sell out! I never have and I never will, so that means this road is going to get rougher. There's going to be all kinds of twists and turns and bumps and bruises. And I'm going to have to go through Cesaro, Kalisto, Del Rio, Kevin Owens, and even my boy, Dean Ambrose. But I'm telling you now, this ride ends on Sunday at Survivor Series and this ride ends with me, as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And you can Believe That!' Roman said before Cesaro made his way down to the ring.

The bell rings, and they take their time before locking up. They tussle around the ring for position before giving a clean break. Cesaro faked him out with an uppercut before backing up. Cesaro applies a waist lock, but Roman counters with a side headlock. Cesaro goes to whip him off before transitioning to a side headlock. Roman twists out and executes a headlock takeover. Cesaro gets out with a head-scissor, but Roman kips up out of it. Cesaro kips up for good measure. Cesaro applies a side headlock before wrenching the arm. Roman reverses a whip into the ropes, but Cesaro twists to the apron to boot him in the face. Cesaro goes to the top rope, but cartwheels on the top rope to avoid Roman's attack! Cesaro rolls him up for a two count. Cesaro springboards off the second rope with a sunset flip, but Roman rolls through and picks up a two count. Cesaro then applies a side headlock. Roman fights up and whips him off. Roman drops down, and Cesaro grabs him for a deadlift gut wrench suplex for a near fall. Roman blocks a suplex, as does Cesaro. Roman applies a waist lock, but Cesaro elbows out. Cesaro hits the ropes, but Roman takes him down with a tilt-a-whirl powerslam for a near fall.

Roman sends Cesaro into the corner twice before wrenching the arm. Cesaro avoids a leaping clothesline and takes him out with a springboard twisting uppercut! Cesaro waits for Roman to get up. Cesaro sweeps the legs for the Cesaro Swing, but Roman kicks him away. Cesaro quickly avoids a shoulder block in the corner, which causes him to hit the ring post shoulder first. Cesaro then drives him into the ring post again, and Roman falls out of the ring to recover. Cesaro goes outside as he gets to his feet and hits a running uppercut.

'You know if Roman wins this match you and him are going to need to talk about the possibility of you two facing each other' I said to Dean and he nodded silently.

Back in the ring, Roman fights up and throws Cesaro off. Roman charges, but Cesaro sidesteps and sends him out of the ring. Cesaro goes for a running uppercut at ringside, but Roman big boots him down. Roman gets Cesaro in the ring and kicks him a few times. Roman sends him into the ropes for a misdirection clothesline. Roman holds his arm in pain before Cesaro uppercuts him. Cesaro sends him to the corner for an uppercut. Cesaro starts the uppercut train, but Roman punches him back. Roman puts him in the corner and connects with some clubbing blows. Cesaro uppercuts him back, but Roman explodes with a clothesline. Roman then hits a sloppy looking release German Suplex. Roman goes outside for a Drive By Dropkick, but Cesaro avoids it and bring him in the ring for the Cesaro Swing! Cesaro then steps through and applies the Sharpshooter! Roman tries to go to the bottom rope, but Cesaro counters into a cross face! Roman tries to roll out, but Cesaro keeps it applied. Roman then gets a burst of strength and picks him up for a Samoan Drop for a near fall.

Cesaro charges him, but Roman back body drops him out of the ring. Cesaro cracks his elbow off the apron on the way down. Roman goes outside to connect with a Drive By Dropkick. Roman gets him in the ring and connects with a leaping clothesline. Roman clubs away at him in the corner despite barely being able to move the arm moments before. Cesaro blocks a shot, and Roman goes back to selling the arm. Roman quickly rolls him up, picks him up with the bad arm, and hits a sit-out slam for a near fall. Roman gets to his feet and punches the mat with his bad arm. Cesaro counters a Superman Punch with a Pop-up European Uppercut for a near fall.

Cesaro gets Roman on the top rope and dropkicks him off to the apron. Cesaro goes for his deadlift superplex, but Roman fights out and head-butts him. Roman connects with the Superman Punch, Cesaro uppercuts him as he goes for a Spear and attempts the Neutralizer, but Roman counters out. Cesaro catches him with a backslide pin for a near fall. Roman hits a Superman Punch and a Spear for the win.

Roman looks at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship before shaking hands with Cesaro and hugging him. Dean made his way down to the ring now with a very serious face. Roman looked confused for moment but understood what was going on.

'Hey Dogg, at Survivor Series if you get through Del Rio and I get through Kevin Owens, and it's me and you in the finals for the WWE Championship. We're brothers now but it's on' Dean warned before giving the microphone to Roman

'No matter what we'll always be brothers. Believe that!' Roman said as they hugged and bumped fists.

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring alone and sat on the turnbuckle waiting. Team BAD's music hit and they walked out with a microphone

'Kaylee, you think you're so dangerous. We are the only dangerous divas in the WWE, Beautiful and Dangerous actually' Naomi said as I rolled my eyes

'Kaylee you think you run this divas division but you don't. You are just a crazy woman trying to prove she is still relevant to the WWE, but news flash girl, you're not relevant anymore. Team BAD is relevant and we are going to put you out of action just like we did to poor little Natty' Sasha mocked and I grabbed a microphone

'All you 3 do is run your mouth and sneak attack divas. Time to show what you've got in the ring against a _real_ wrestler. I even made it easy for you by leaving my husband backstage' I mocked before throwing the microphone and motioning for them to attack me. They ran to the ring and I dodged Sasha and Tamina sending them both out of the ring only to turn into a dropkick by Naomi.

The bell rang and the match officially started. Naomi grabbed my leg but I kicked her away and punched her into the corner. Naomi got a big boot up, kicking me in the face. She went for a back suplex but I countered into a dropkick. I stomped away at her before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a flying clothesline. I hit a face buster on the mat and then smashed her face into it over and over again. I whipped her into the ropes and went for a spear but she countered into a DDT. She hit a dropkick as I was standing up and tagged in Tamina.

Tamina hit a snap mare takedown and elbowed me in the head a few times but cranking my neck to the side. I countered her slam into a hurricarana and whipped her into the corner following up with a massive clothesline. I stomped at her before smashed her face in the mat. I picked her up and Tamina elbowed me in the face but I rebounded from the ropes into a massive clothesline like Dean does. This caused the crowd to start chanting 'Ambrose'. I climbed to the top rope and went for a splash but Tamina moved out of the way. Tamina and I traded punches until I was taken down by an arm drag. Tamina went for a slam but I countered into a neck breaker. I whipped her into the corner and put her on the top rope, following her up I performed a massive outside suplex with both of us landing on the ground outside. The crowd started chanting 'This is Awesome'.

After a few seconds I stood up holding my back and went to pick Tamina up but she shoved me into the barricade and then hit a back body drop. She smashed my face to the ground and dropped an elbow before standing me up and going for a dropkick but I dodged it. The ref's count was now on 5. I rolled back into the ring and Tamina go back in at the count of 8. I punched away at her before hitting a hurricarana. I went to grab her head but she kicked me in my head and threw me across the ring by my head. She went for a pin but only got a count of 2. She threw me back to the mat and tagged in Sasha Banks.

Sasha kicked me in the ribs as I tried to stand up and went for a pin but only got a 2 count. She kicked me and went to grab me but I countered into a jaw breaker and hit a desperate clothesline. I whipped her into the corner and followed up with some punches before hitting Whisper in the Wind. I locked on a sleeper hold and locked in my leg scissors as well. Sasha managed to escape and dropped me on my back. She threw me across the ring and went for a pin but I kicked out at 1. Sasha slapped me across the face disrespectfully and tagged in Naomi.

Naomi whipped me into the corner but walked into my boot. I quickly hit a back suplex and tossed her from the ring. I ran and hit Naomi with a massive suicide dive. I rolled Naomi back into the ring and went for a pin but Tamina and Sasha broke up the pin count. Naomi and I traded punches before I hit a jaw breaker and whipped her into the corner. I hit Whisper in the Wind again and smashed her face into the mat. I stomped away at her before hitting Dirty Deeds. I crawled into the pin but Tamina and Sasha broke it up again.

'Fucking Hell!' I swore annoyed as the ref got them out of the ring.

I tried to stand up but dropped back to my knees physically exhausted.

'You can't win Kaylee!' Sasha yelled at me from the apron.

I hit a DDT on Naomi annoyed and whipped her into the corner before getting hit by a back breaker from Naomi. She went for a pin but I kicked out at 2.

'Stay down' Naomi yelled hitting me with a DDT. She tagged in Sasha who walked over to me sitting in the corner.

'What are you going to do Kaylee?! You can't win! You're not so dangerous now are you!' She taunted before I clocked her in the jaw with a big right hand. I whipped her into the corner and placed her onto the top rope. I hit a massive hurricarana from the top rope that tossed us both to the outside. The crowd once against chanting 'This is Awesome'.

I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow to Sasha on the outside. I tossed her into the steel steps and smashed her face onto the floor. Sasha ducked my clothesline and tossed me into the barricade. She ran back into the ring as the ref's count was up to a 6 count. I crawled towards the ring and got in just before the count of 10.

I laid on the mat exhausted as Sasha kicks away at me. She puts me in the corner and lays me on the second ropes before driving her knees into me. She goes for a pin but I kick out.

'Stay down!' Sasha yelled at me annoyed. She picked me up to slam me but I countered into a back breaker. Both exhausted we laid on the mat until the ref reached a count of 6. I slowly stood up as did Sasha. She elbowed me and I rebounded from the ropes into a clothesline like Dean. I punched the mat and then myself getting worked up. With my last bit of energy, I ran and speared Tamina off the apron, drop kicked Naomi off the apron and hit Sasha with Widows Peak for the win.

The crowd cheered loudly as I laid on the mat completely exhausted. The ref held up my hand before Tamina and Naomi rolled in with chairs. They started attacking me again with the chairs until a returning Natalya ran down to the ring with a chair of her own. Natalya hit Tamina before they all escaped the ring laughing. I slowly sat up shocking Team BAD, who looked on in disbelief. Natalya looked down at me and then back at Team BAD.

'Let's end them' Natalya said dangerously to me, showing a side no one had seen from Natalya before. I nodded and motioned for a microphone. I sat against the ropes, still not being able to stand properly

'Survivor Series. Team BAD versus Natalya and I… No DQ' I managed to choke out in a challenge and the crowd cheered loudly.

….


	45. Chapter 45

**19-11-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrived at the arena to find Natalya waiting for us

'What's up?' I asked

'Team BAD has accepted our challenge for a handicap No DQ match' She explained and I smirked

'Good, you sure you're ready for this type of brutality' I asked mockingly and Natalya stepped forward getting into my face

'First Paige attacks me, then Team BAD, those divas awoken something inside of me that no one has ever seen before and I do believe that The Devious Beauty will get along quite well with the new and improve Hart Dungeon Diva' Natalya said walking off

'We will see' I said quietly to her retreating form

….

'Welcome to the most must- see WWE talk show in history. Welcome to MIZ TV. This Sunday at Survivor Series only on the WWE Network, history will be made when one man finally survives a gruelling tournament and becomes the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. My guests tonight are 4 Superstars who have earned their way into the semi-finals so without further ado, please welcome…' Miz said to start of SMACKDOWN but Kevin's music hit interrupting Miz. Miz looked annoyed as a cocky Kevin walked down to the ring

'Kevin, I know you're new to all of this but on MIZ TV, guests usually wait 'til I introduce them' Miz explained

'Yeah, well, here's the thing, I decided that I'm turning this into the Kevin Owen's show' Kevin said

'This is my show. This is MIZ TV' Miz explained

'No, it's the Kevin Owen's show. It is. And after Sunday Night, once I have the WWE World Heavyweight Championship over my right shoulder, you and nobody else will be able to deny that I am… how does HHH put it? Oh, yeah, the man' Kevin explained

'Well, Kevin, I think my next guest has a different vision for the future of the WWE except…' Miz stated to say when Del Rio's music hit and MIZ looking thoroughly annoyed as he and Zeb made their way to the ring

'Hold on, Miz. You're not fooling anybody; you're not fooling me. You're not fooling Alberto Del Rio. You're not even fooling yourself because we know what you are. You're a hater, that's exactly what you are. Now, we're not going to come out here and fall for those 'Gotcha-type' questioning, we're not going to do that. Because, you know, like the media does, like separating the vague, separating and conquer, separating hate, we're not falling for that. So I got some advice for you. On behalf of Alberto Del Rio, myself, and the soon to be great nation, Mex-America, we refuse to participate in this type of charade' Zeb explained as they stopped at the bottom of the ramp and Kevin Owens took a seat in the ring.

'Zeb, this is MIZ TV and…' Miz started to say but was interrupted

'What? MIZ TV? Hey, you can call it anything you want. You can call it blue's clues if you want to. You could call it sesame street. You could call it up and over the hill to Grand Mama's house we go, you can call it anything. But the content is what it's judged by and the last time I looked, pardon the French, it was crap' Zeb stated as Kevin laughed

'What are laughing about Kevin Owens? If that is you name. You're a hater too just like Miz. Plus, even worse than that, you're from Canada. And my question is, how did you even get in this country the first place? How did you sneak across the border? Did you ice skate across Lake Michigan one night?' Zeb asked while Del Rio got into the ring

'But, hey, don't worry, Kevin, because once I become the WWE World Heavyweight Mex- American Champion, there always will be a place for people like you because at the end of the day, we all need someone to clean our swimming pools in Mex- America' Del Rio said

'Yeah, that's good. Hey, you know who missed you while you were gone by the way? Nobody' Kevin said dropping his microphone and Del Rio did the same. Both men stood up getting ready to fight when Dean's music hit and we walked down to the ring while Miz looking extremely annoyed. Dean held the ropes open for me before getting a microphone.

'Dean, they were getting ready to fight. fighting equals ratings' Miz said to us as we looked at him confused

'Don't look at us like that, we're here to help you man. These guys are out here disrespecting MIZ TV. They're trying to make a fool out of you. I was thrilled to be on MIZ TV…' Dean started to say

'I wasn't invited but that might have something to do with the last time I was on MIZ TV you got embarrassed by Charlotte, Becky and myself' I added shrugging my shoulders and sitting on the turnbuckle

'I am humbled to be on MIZ TV. These guys, they're not respecting your system' Dean continued

'Finally, someone who respects the system. Thank you' Miz said

'Yeah, just sit down and I'll take care of it. This is a talk show so let's talk. Alberto Del Rio, you are a great champion' Dean stated

'Why you got Yosemite Sam over their doing your talking for you, I don't know' I added as Dean playfully shush me

'But that's none of our business, right Kaylee?' Dean asked mockingly as I shrugged

'All things aside, you are one bad hombre but if I got to go through you this Sunday, then I will go through you. And Kevin Owens, you deliver a beating like very few people in WWE can. Fortunately, I can take a beating like nobody else in this industry… besides my wife. So, take your best shot, KO. No matter how thing plays out this Sunday, I'm walking out with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Dean said

'Dean, I think there's one other person that might have something to say…' Miz started to say when Roman's music hit. I laughed as Roman made his way down to the ring. I jumped from the turnbuckle into his arms giving him a massive hug and then climbing back to the top rope again.

'Roman, Hi! This is MIZ TV. Don't you get it? There's a system. I introduce you then I ask…' MIZ said as Dean motioned to Roman that MIZ was crazy

'Yeah, we know how this show goes. You run your mouth until we shut it up. Do you want to keep running your mouth?' Roman asked and Miz shook his head. When suddenly R-Truth's music hit.

'What?' I asked as everyone looked confused. Miz looked like he was at breaking point so I gently sat him on his chair

'Don't worry, I got this' I said as if talking to a wild animal on the verge of exploding

'University of Tennessee… what's up?! I'm going to tell you what's up. You're looking at the underdog. My whole life, I've been the underdog. But I survived. I'm a survivor. At Survivor Series, I'm going to cut through every last one of these Superstars like hot knife going through butter. And I will become your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Truth said as the boys looked confused.

'Truth, darling, you're not even in the tournament' I said simply. Truth looked at me confused

'What did you say?' He asked

'The tournament has been going on for 2 weeks now and you've never been in it' I explained as Roman was trying not to laugh

'You need to check the alpha data or something. I'm in the… you… they told me… ain't this something. You know, hey, University of Tennessee, I… this on me. This one on me. Gentlemen, lady, my bad' Truth said and I lost it, I fell to the mat in tears of laughter

'I wish you good luck' Truth said to Roman, shaking his hand

'I wish you good luck' Truth said to Dean, who pulled him in for a hug while laughing

'I'm not wishing you all good luck' Truth said to Kevin and Del Rio before leaving the ring as the crowd laughed

'You people have no respect; don't you get how MIZ TV is supposed to go? I introduce you, I ask the hard hitting questions, then I talk about the finals how it could pin friend versus friend or champion versus champion, how you all will put it on the line for the richest prize in this industry. And then you're all supposed to face off. And then guess what… guess what, then it becomes the most dramatic Survivor Series of all time, thanks to the Miz!' Miz yelled getting worked up while I sat in the corner on the mat watching amused

'You got to chill out. You need to chill out right now. This is your show. You're from Hollywood. You know how this works. You're the director right now. Direct. Tell us what to do. What's the magic work here? What do they say over there, Dean? Is it… action?' Roman asked as Dean played along. I stood up slowly and walked next to Miz without him noticing

'That's not even how they say it in Hollywood. How they say it in Hollywood is, 'And… ACTION' Miz said right before being knocked out by my right hook. Kevin and Del Rio got out of the ring as Dean and Roman laughed

…

I am chilling with Dean out the back when TEAM BAD's music hit and they make their way down to the ring.

'Well this should be interesting' I said to Dean turning up the TV

'This Sunday poor little Natty and Kaylee want revenge by challenging _us_ to a NO DQ Handicap Tornado Tag match? Well they are going to find out just why we are Beautiful and Dangerous' Naomi said as they stood in the ring.

'Girl, you are so right! We have been beating up Kaylee and Natalya for past few weeks now and they think that just because this is a NO DQ match, they have the upper hand? No chance. This Sunday, they will find out why I am called 'The Boss'' Sasha added

'Natalya and Kaylee aren't even friends, let alone tag partners' Naomi started to say before Natalya's music hit

'Naomi, you are right about one thing. Kaylee and I are not friends. But what we are; is 2 extremely dangerous, extremely brutal wrestlers who you and your little gal pals have thoroughly pissed off. I was in the first ever Divas table match and the only woman to graduate from the Hart Dungeon, Kaylee was in the first ever Divas Hell in a Cell match, the first ever Divas First Blood match, is the longest reigning Divas Champion of ALL time and has been in more No DQ matches than any other diva in history. The numbers can't save you at Survivor Series. No one can save you at Survivor Series. Time is up for Team BAD and The Devious Beauty and The Hart Dungeon Diva are coming for you' Natalya warned before leaving them all stunned in the ring.

'I think I'm beginning to like this new side of Natalya' I commented to Dean before Roman walked up to us

'What up guys? How are you?' Roman said bumping fists with Dean and kissing my cheek

'I feel good. I feel great, actually. Just visualizing pasting Kevin Owen's face all around the ring, Mex-America gets split in half by one Superman Punch' Dean said

'Now where talking the same page. If it goes down like that at Survivor Series though it's going to be me and you fighting at the end' Roman explained

'Yeah' Dean agreed

'But I'm telling you now, if I get that close again, I got to treat you like everybody else' Roman explained

'I'd expect nothing less. That's how we roll, man' Dean added

'I mean; it's going to be interesting Sunday night' I stated

'Yeah, it will. You got to do what you got to do. You got to follow your path. I got to do what I got to do. I got to follow my path' Dean explained

'And if those paths cross?' I asked curiously

'Well jump of that bridge together when the time is right' Roman explained and Dean agreed before Roman kissed my cheek and left

…

Dean and I make our way to the ring as Kevin and Del Rio are waiting to the ring. Roman makes his way down to the ring and bump fists with Dean before getting into the ring.

The match starts with Owens and Dean, who exchange holds until Dean takes Owens down with a headlock. Roman tags in, bringing Owens down as Del Rio comes in now. Dean takes Del Rio over the ring, and the champs regroup outside the ring.

Roman goes to get out of the ring only to be hit from behind by Del Rio. Del Rio is in control as he beats down on Roman in the ring. He charges, but Roman moves away and tags in Dean. Dean unloads on Del Rio before hitting a shoulder block followed by a running bulldog for a near fall. He knocks Owens off the apron and jumps over the top rope into him before getting caught by a running enzuigiri, as Del Rio throws him into the barricade. Del Rio brings him back in the ring for a near fall before tagging Owens back in, who hits a running Swanton for a near fall. Owens locks in a sleeper hold as the crowd wills Dean back to his feet. Owens hits a block on Dean, tagging in Del Rio who kicks Dean in the gut before a dropkick to the head and knocks Roman off the apron and a DDT to Dean for the near fall.

He tags in Owens, who goes to work on Dean before calling Rich an idiot and tagging in Del Rio. Del Rio continues the assault, hitting an enzuigiri in the corner for a near fall. Del Rio with a sleeper hold now, but Dean powers out…only for Del Rio to hit a backstabber! Del Rio gets the cover, but only a near fall!

Del Rio goes for a kick, but Dean rolls him up for a near fall before hitting the whirlybird lariat and tagging in Roman! Owens tags in and both men trade moves before Roman hits a drive by dropkick on the apron. He brings it to Owens in the corner before hitting the big boot. Roman sets up, but Del Rio distracts him as Owens walks into a side slam for a near fall broken up by Del Rio. Del Rio gets thrown out of the ring, but Owens hits Roman before Dean brings him out of the ring. Roman hits a Superman Punch on Owens but Del Rio throws him into the steel steps as the ref counts to ten, calling for the ring!

It's chaos now as all four men brawl in the ring, before Roman hits a spear on Owens to calm things down. Dean leaves the ring to look at the WWE Title at ringside, and is joined by Roman. They both look at the title, and then each other with the future uncertain until this Sunday as the show comes to a close.

….


	46. Chapter 46

**22-11-15 SURVIVOR SERIES**

Dean and I stretched for our matches out the back as Roman made his way to the ring to start the show.

Roman and Del Rio lock up and Del Rio pushes Roman to the corner early. Roman fires back with a quick shoulder tackle to Del Rio. Del Rio with an inside leg kicks and more kicks to Roman in the corner. Del Rio drops right hands over Roman. Roman lifts Del Rio up and then drops him out of the ring. Del Rio pulls Roman out of the ring and tosses him back first into the ring barricade. Del Rio tosses Roman shoulder first into the ring post, tosses him back in the ring and comes off the top rope with a quick shot. Roan fires back with a right hand and more right hands over Del Rio. Del Rio drops Roman jaw first over the top rope and then connects with a big kick to the head knocking Roman from the ring.

Del Rio then sends Roman shoulder first into the steel ring steps. Del Rio holds up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at ringside and then tosses Roman back inside the ring. Del Rio comes off the top rope with another shot on Roman. Del Rio side steps Roman charging in and Roman hits the steel ring post shoulder first. Del Rio with more kicks to the body, charges, Roman moves and Del Rio slides through the ropes to the outside. Roman connects with his kick to the head on Del Rio over the ring apron. Roman with a big jumping clothesline on Del Rio back inside the ring. Roman with clothesline thrusts to Del Rio in the corner and follows that up with a big boot. Del Rio avoids a Superman and connects with a back cracker on Roman for a close two count. Del Rio with body shots to Roman and then plants him with a big DDT. Roman with a Samoan drop for another two count. Del Rio and Roman are up top. Del Rio with head butts. Roman falls back into the tree of woe. Del Rio misses his dropping kick to the face. Roman with a Superman Punch.

Roman fires up in the corner. Roman charges and Del Rio catches him with a super kick! Del Rio hooks the leg and Roman kicks out. Del Rio can't believe it. Del Rio goes for the arm bar. Roman with a roll up. Roman then lifts Del Rio up and drops him in a Sit Down Power bomb. Roman gets a two count. Del Rio gets the arm bar applied. Roman fights to his feet, lifts Del Rio over the ropes, Del Rio still hangs on and then breaks it. Del Rio goes up top, misses a shot and Roman Catches Del Rio with a spear. Roman hooks the leg and gets the pin fall. Roman advances to the finals tonight.

'YES' I shout happily

'Let's go find Roman' I say to Dean and pull him through the hallway until we find Roman with JoJo

'Roman, congratulations on defeating Alberto Del Rio and advancing to the finals in the WWE World Heavyweight Champion Tournament. Next, you get to find out who your final opponent will be when Dean…' JoJo started

'ROMAN' I shouted and jumped on him in a hug.

'I'm so proud of you!' I said excitedly

'That's my boy' Dean said bumping fists with Roman

'You took out Del Rio, baby!' I said excitedly

'That's right' Roman said

'I knew you could do it' Dean said

'Hey, you're going to do the same here in a minute. Once you take our Owens, it's me and you fight for the championship. Just like it's supposed to be' Roman said

'Let's go get ready' I said to Dean, kissing Roman on the cheek goodbye

….

Dean walked down to the ring by himself as I sat out the back with Roman and stretched for my match.

Dean locked on a side headlock to keep Owens grounded early. Owens with a headlock of his own to slow down Dean as well. Owens with a shoulder tackle and Dean responds with a series of deep arm drags. Dean with an early roll up for a one count. Owens with an elbow and roll up of his own for one count. Owens with a big chop and shoulder charges to Dean in the corner. Dean with a kick and rakes the eyes of Owens over the top rope. Dean clotheslines Owens over the top rope and Dean leaps over taking out Owens.

Back in the ring, Dean hits a running bulldog. Owens runs into the ropes while Dean is on the top rope and he falls to the corner. Owens with his cannonball into the corner on Dean. Dean with jabs. Owens gets Dean up on his shoulders and drops him off in a reverse neck breaker. Owens with a body splash over Dean.

"Is that the guy? I'm the man," yells out Owens.

Owens gets Dean grounded with a headlock. Dean with a back suplex to break up the headlock by Owens. Owens misses a body splash attempt. Dean and Owens meet with a double clothesline in the middle of the ring. Dean and Owens are up and exchange chops and jabs. Owens has Dean up on his shoulders and drops him over his knee. Owens goes up top, flips back in a moonsault and Dean moves. Dean comes off the top rope with a flying elbow that catches Owens for a two count. Owens with a head butt to Dean. Dean fights back with a big forearm. Owens lifts up Dean with his hook suplex off the top rope to the ring below! Owens with a knee, sends Dean to the ropes and Dean explodes off the ropes with a huge clothesline on Owens. Dean with a suicide dive to Owens on the outside. Dean attempts a second suicide dive. Owens catches him and dumps him over the announce table.

Owens tosses Dean back inside, Dean avoids a Pop Up Power bomb, eats a Super kick from Owens, a second Super kick, Dean counters the Pop Up Power Bomb again and then connects with Dirty Deeds on Owens. Dean gets the pin and advances.

'YES!" I shout excitedly and run off to find Dean.

I jump on him in the backstage area and he kisses me on the lips before JoJo walks up to us

'Dean, congratulations on defeating Kevin Owens. However, that means later on tonight you have to face you brother, Roman, Reigns, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' JoJo said and Dean smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder

'We've known this day was coming since the beginning. Since the first day we bulldozed into this industry. 3 years ago at Survivor Series I've known I will eventually be standing across the ring from Roman Reigns. Well, some days we're in the entertainment business and some days we're in the fighting business. And my goal is the same as everyone else's goal. I want to become the WWE Champion. So night I'm going to fight my brother. No regrets. I love Roman Reigns. I give him the shirt off my back but all due respect, Roman Reigns ain't going to pay my bills, so I'm going to fight him' Dean said when suddenly Roman showed up.

'Congrats, my brother. Normally, I give you some love. I give you a big old hug but tonight it ain't about love and hugs. It's about a championship fight. I already know you're going to bring it and so am I. I'll see you out there' Roman said nodding and they bumped fists

Natalya walked up to me and Dean

'You ready for our match?' She asked

'Are you?' I asked back smirking and she glared and walked off. I kissed Dean goodbye and followed her.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the stage holding 2 kendo sticks. I smirked at Team BAD who were waiting in the ring. I walked down to the bottom of the ramp where Natalya was waiting and handed her a stick.

'Let's see this new and improved Hart Dungeon Diva' I challenged playfully. We slid into the ring and instantly went on the attack hitting Naomi, Sasha and Tamina with kendo shots. I tossed Tamina from the ring as Natalya tossed Naomi. We each took turns hitting Sasha with our best kendo shots as if we were trying to outdo each other. I finally broke my kendo stick over Sasha's head

'Ok, you win this round' Natalya said laughing before she was pulled from the ring by Tamina. I turned around and clothesline Naomi, who was trying to hit a sneak attack. I stomped away at her but she rolled out of the way and took me down with a dropkick. I rolled from the ring. She followed me. I went for a spear but she countered into a DDT. She stomped away at me before I rolled out of the way and hit a clothesline. I went to get her up but she elbowed me in the stomach and tossed me back into the ring.

I whipped Naomi hard into the turnbuckle and then hit a head scissor takedown. I notice Tamina in control of Natalya and toss her from the ring so I elbowed Tamina hard in the back of head and tossed her out of the ring. She landed near Sasha Banks, who was still recovered from the kendo sticks at the start of the match.

I climbed to the top rope and was going to jump on Tamina when Naomi punched me and took me down with a head scissors from the top rope. Naomi hit me with a suplex before dropping the knee into my face. Naomi went to toss me from the ring but I landed on the apron and hit her with a suplex to the outside. I saw Natalya being double teamed by Sasha and Tamina. I ran around and hit Tamina with an inverted neck breaker while Sasha chucked Natalya into the announcer's table. I grabbed another kendo stick and hammered away at Sasha and Tamina. Naomi tried to come over and help but I hit her in the head with a kendo stick as well, breaking it in half.

Natalya and I looked at each other and grinned.

'Watch this' I said as I took apart the Spanish announcer's table and grabbed Sasha. I put her onto the table and climbed up with her, performing Widows Peak onto the table, causing it to break. The crowd chanting 'This is Awesome'. Naomi and Tamina were double teaming Natalya so I ran over and hit a face buster on Tamina. Natalya and I took turned punching away at Naomi until suddenly I was grabbed and hit with a Samoan Drop by Tamina. Tamina grabbed me and upper cut the back of my head. She head butt me and then tossed me into the barricade. Natalya tossed Naomi into the other announcer's table before clothesline Tamina down.

'Keep up Kaylee' Natalya teased and went over to Naomi, climbing up onto the announcer table and hitting Naomi with a suplex, going through the table. The crowd chanted 'This is Awesome' once more. Tamina hit me with a back body drop before whipping me face first into the steel post. She picked me up and smashed my face again into the steel post again and again until I was split open just above my right eyebrow.

Natalya had finally recovered from going through the table and hit Tamina with a back breaker.

'You good?' She asked as she tossed Tamina into the ring

'Yep' I said wiping a bit of blood away.

'Good, then go up!' She said to me and I climbed to the top rope while she rolled into the ring. She hit Tamina with Nattie by Nature and then I hit her with a moonsault for the win.

The ref held up our hands in victory and looked at each, then the carnage surrounding us. We grinned and high fived each other as we left.

….

I sit out the back in the medic's office getting eyebrow stitches as Dean and Roman go down to the ring.

The bell rings and Roman Tosses Dean away early. Dean responds with a kick to the face and a series of chops. Roman drops Dean when he charges in off the ropes. Dean clotheslines Roman over the top rope and connects with rights and lefts. Roman then sends Dean back first into the ring barricade. Dean catches Roman with a suicide dive and tosses him back inside the ring. Dean goes up top, jumps and connects with a missile dropkick on Roman for a two count. Dean works over the left arm of Roman. Roman with a clothesline on Dean from the corner. Roman lifts Dean up and drops him back down in a Sit Down Power Bomb for a two count. Dean with a sunset flip planting Roman with a Power Bomb on the mat. Dean jumps off the top rope and Roman Catches Dean with a Superman punch! Dean somehow kicks out. Dean fires back with a clothesline on Roman. Roman with a spear out of nowhere! Dean somehow kicks out. Dean cuts off a spear by Roman with a kick to the face and then sends Roman shoulder first into the steel ring post getting a two count off a roll up. Dean connects with Dirty Deeds on Roman for another close two count. Roman and Dean both sit up and exchange shots. Roman with a head butt. Dean with jabs. Dean with forearms to Roman in the corner. Roman with clothesline shots. Dean back with forearms and stomps. Roman with a spear on Dean! Roman gets the pin fall and becomes the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

After the match, Roman Reigns clutches the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. I run down to the ring and tackle Roman in a hug as Dean Hugs Roman and kisses him on the forehead. We leave the ring to let our brother have his moment as Roman kisses the title and holds it up high. Confetti starts to fall as pyro goes off above the ring and in the entrance area.

Triple H's music hits as the confetti continues to fall. Triple H holds up the arm of Roman and congratulates him. Triple H extends his hand. Roman walks off and then turn around laying out Triple H with a huge spear.

Sheamus hits the ring and takes out Roman with a Brogue Kick.

Sheamus is cashing in.

Sheamus covers Roman and Roman kicks out. Sheamus can't believe it. Roman is dazed as he starts to recover against the ropes. Sheamus is gearing up for another shot. Roman hits the ropes. Sheamus with a second Brogue Kick on Roman and covers to get the pin fall.

After the match, Triple H celebrates with Sheamus. Roman recovers inside the ring as we see Sheamus and Triple H walking to the back.

'No. Fucking. Way' I said fuming as we watched from out the back.

….


	47. Chapter 47

**23-11-15 RAW**

Dean and I arrived at RAW a little late and sat down out the back just as Roman's music hit interrupting The Authority's and Sheamus moment.

'This should be good' I said to Dean as he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my stitches

'Hey, speaking of looking stupid it's the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Sheamus said laughing as Roman got into the ring with a microphone

'Hey Roman, how's that pride thing working out for you?' Sheamus mocked

'Congrats, champ' Roman said as the crowd cheered loudly for Roman

'Guess what, Nashville? I want my rematch tonight' Roman demanded

'Excuse me, sorry to break this up' Steph said stepping between the 2 men and the crowd started chanting 'yes'

'Oh, here we go. Well, Roman, I guess I'll have to ask you the same question as everybody else, how does it feel to want? Because your opportunity to make demands with us was lost last night when speared my husband' Steph said and Roman grinned

'So I'll tell you what I want and that's for you to back up and get the hell out of my ring' Steph yelled and Roman just looked amused and looked past Steph at HHH

'What is this, H? Are you standing behind her because you're scared of me?' Roman asked and I laughed as Steph moved out of the way. HHH and Roman stared face to face while the crowd chanted 'Roman'.

'Yeah, you speared me last night, congratulations. How did that work out for you? You got a whole lot to show for it, that's why you are no longer the WWE World Heavyweight Champion. And as far as your rematch goes, you will get your rematch when I say you will get your rematch. And it sure as hell won't be tonight' HHH stated as the crowd booed. HHH and Steph were about to leave when suddenly Rusev appeared and Super Kicked Roman to mat.

'WHAT' I shouted annoyed

Sheamus waited for Roman to get up and then Brogue Kicked him as well before shaking hands with Rusev.

'Yeah, that pride is a bitch, isn't it? You will get your rematch in 3 weeks at TLC Pay-Per-View in Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match' HHH announced

'Oh and just one more thing Roman, the closest you're going to get to this championship is when Sheamus is wearing it in the corner of your opponent tonight, The Bulgarian Brute, Rusev!' Stephanie announced

….

Natalya and I sat out the back watching Sasha and Team BAD go down to the ring for her match against Becky Lynch.

'She is walking a bit stiffly there don't you think Nat?' I joked and Natalya laughed

'How's your stitches going?' She asked and rolled my eyes

'I've had worse and I sure as will have worse in the future too' I said with a shrug

The bell rings, and they circle the ring. They lock up, and Becky takes her down. Sasha just stares at her. They lock up again, and Sasha powers her down. Sasha punches away at her before attacking the lower back. Becky punches back at her before Sasha takes her out with a double knee to the midsection for a two count. Sasha argues the count with the referee. Sasha chokes her on the rope before kneeing her in the face and taunting the crowd. Sasha stomps her down in the corner before choking her on the ropes again. Sasha distracts the referee as Tamina slaps Becky. Sasha picks up a near fall. Sasha knees her in the back a few times before applying a surfboard stretch. Becky fights out and kicks her in the face before rolling her up for a one count. Becky drops her into the ropes before giving her some uppercuts. Becky connects with a pair of clotheslines followed by a jumping calf kick. Becky catches her with an arm and leg suplex, but Sasha soon takes her down with a boot. Becky catches her with the Dis-Arm-Her, but Naomi pulls Sasha under the rope as Tamina distracts the referee. Becky yells at Naomi before Sasha rolls her up with a handful of tights for the win.

Team BAD surrounded Becky and looked to attack them when suddenly Natalya's music hit and we ran down to the ring. We slide into the ring and they slide out.

'Why don't you try attacking now the numbers are even!' I shouted at them as Becky looked at us confused. I spared Becky a small glance before we got out of the ring and left Natalya in the ring to go up against her opponent Naomi. Becky chose to stay at ringside with us.

The bell rang and Natalya hit Naomi with a massive clothesline before punching away at her and hitting a suplex. They traded punches until Natalya took her down with a leg sweep. Natalya whipped Naomi into the ropes and hit a back breaker. Naomi whipped Natalya into the ropes and hit a dropkick. Natalya tripped Naomi and hit a neck breaker. She pulled on Naomi's left leg before hitting another suplex. Sasha got onto the apron as a distraction which allowed Naomi to hit a back breaker. Becky Lynch ran around and pulled Sasha off the ropes and tossed her over the announcer's table before walking back to me. I allowed myself to smirk slightly before turning back to the match.

Naomi elbowed Natalya and hit a slam before Natalya countered with a jawbreaker and tossed her into the corner. Natalya hit a bulldog. Naomi hit a jaw breaker and head scissor takedown. Natalya dodged a kick and whipped her into the corner. Natalya put Naomi on the top rope and climbed up with her performing a massive suplex from the top rope. Tamina jumped onto the apron allowing Naomi to take down Natalya. I ran around and grabbed Tamina bouncing her face off the steel steps and then throwing her into the time keepers area. I walked back over to Becky to see her smirking.

Naomi went for a pin but Natalya kicked out. Natalya got one punch to the gut before being taken down by a kick. Natalya fought out of the hold and punched at Naomi before whipping her into the corner and hitting another bulldog. Natalya climbed to the second rope and hit a splash before Sasha and Tamina distracted her allowing Naomi to get the advantage. Becky and I looked at each other before taking down Tamina and Sasha with duel dropkicks.

Naomi took down Natalya with a head scissors for a count of 2. Naomi hit a dropkick before Natalya reversed a whip and Naomi landed on the apron outside the ropes. Natalya smirked and got out there with her and hit a massive DDT onto the apron. Natalya tossed Naomi back into the ring before getting in with her. Natalya hit a suplex and went for a pin but only got a 2 count. Naomi clubbed away at her and whipped her into the corner. Natalya elbowed her and they traded punches which ended with Natalya kneeing Naomi in the ribs. Natalya tossed Naomi into the corner and hit a massive chop before motioning for the sharpshooter but Naomi countered. Naomi put Natalya onto the top rope and hit a head scissor takedown from the top rope. She went for a pin but Natalya kicked out.

Naomi hit a face buster before stomping away at her and dropping the leg. Naomi hit Rear View but I distracted the ref from counting.

'What are you doing?' Naomi yelled angrily and I winked at her

'Payback is a bitch' I said simply

Naomi slammed Natalya to the mat and put on a hold but Natalya fought back and elbowed her in the gut. Naomi hit a jaw breaker before Natalya whipped her into the corner. Naomi countered a chop with a knee to the gut and put her on the top rope hitting another head scissor takedown from the top rope again. She went for a pin but Natalya kicked out at the last second. Naomi can't believe it. She clubbed angrily away at Natalya before hitting a back breaker and dropping a few legs to the face. She goes for another pin but Natalya kicked out. Naomi hits the mat frustrated as she whips Natalya into the corner and hits a DDT. She dropped the knee to the face twice before going for Rear View going. Natalya countered into Nattie by Nature for the win.

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring for his tag match with Ziggler against Owens and Breeze.

We start with Dolph Ziggler and Tyler Breeze. They lock up and Breeze works over the left arm of Ziggler. Ziggler takes the back of Breeze and locks on a submission. Tag to Owens who kicks and forearms away at Ziggler. Tag to Dean and Owens tags in Breeze. Dean tries to knock Owens off the ring apron and Owens bails. Dean drops Breeze and tags in Ziggler who drops a quick elbow. Breeze catches Ziggler with a big kick and Owens gets the tag stomping away at Ziggler. Owens with a clothesline and body splash over Ziggler. Tag to Breeze who kicks away at Ziggler in the corner and tags Owens back in. Owens with a head butt to the gut of Ziggler and applies a headlock to slow things down. Ziggler leaps and gets Dean for the hot tag. Dean with clotheslines on Breeze who gets the tag. Dean with a tackle and rights and then sends Breeze over the top rope. Dean hits the ropes and connects with a suicide dive to Breeze. Dean with a neck breaker to Breeze and goes up to the top rope. Dean connects with a missile dropkick. Breeze with a roll up for two and Dean drops him with a clothesline. Owens attacks Dean from behind. Ziggler takes out Owens with a Super Kick. Owens then launches Ziggler into the ring barricade at ringside. Dean counters an Unprettier for Dirty Deeds for the win.

I roll into the ring and hold up the hands of Dean and Ziggler

….

Dean and I watch from the back as Roman makes his way to the ring.

Roman with big rights and kicks to Rusev early. Rusev gets Roman down in a front headlock. Roman breaks free and fires back with a clothesline off the ropes. Roman with a quick neck breaker. Roman knocks Rusev off the corner, sends him to the other corner, gets in a few shoulder charges and then drops right hands. Rusev with stomps of his own to Roman and a big right. Rusev with head butts to the lower back of Roman. Roman drops Rusev with a big boot. Rusev rolls out and Roman sends him back first into the ring barricade. Roman stares down a smiling Sheamus at ringside.

'I got a bad feeling about this' I muttered to Dean

Rusev has Roman in a headlock back inside the ring. Roman fights to his feet and Rusev with a kick to the gut and tosses Roman out. Rusev distracts the referee allowing Sheamus to get in a cheap shot.

Back in the ring, Rusev keeps Roman grounded with repeated shots to the back as Sheamus cheers him on at ringside. Rusev with a big kick to the face of Roman and gets a two count. Roman fights back with rights. Rusev cuts off the comeback with a kick to the gut. Sheamus trips up Roman as he hits the ropes. The referee misses this, but gets in the face of Rusev and then yells at Sheamus. The referee orders Sheamus to the back. Roman with a roll up for two that he follows with a big Samoan Drop on Rusev as Sheamus heads to the back.

Roman and Rusev exchange rights. Roman with clothesline shots to Rusev in the corner. Rusev explodes out of the corner with a heel kick when Roman hits the ropes. Rusev hooks the leg and Roman kicks out. Rusev goes up to the top turnbuckle and Roman cuts him off with rights. Rusev pushes Roman away, jumps and connects with a flying head butt from the top. Roman kicks out at two and a half. Rusev can't believe it. Rusev calls for the end. Rusev stomps over the back of Roman and goes to apply The Accolade. Roman is trying to fight it. Rusev with more stomps to the back of Roman. Rusev backs up, charges and Roman with a Superman. Rusev kicks out. Roman fires himself up. Rusev bails when Roman was setting up for a spear. Roman charges at Rusev and Rusev catches Roman with a big Super Kick! The referee starts the count. Rusev throws Roman into the barricade at 7 and then rolls in to break the count. Rusev sends Roman into the barricade near the time keepers area. Rusev throws Roman back in. Roman with a big kick to Rusev on the ring apron and follows with a Superman. Rusev falls back and lands with a thud on the outside. The referee starts the count. Rusev is up at 8 when Roman runs out and kicks him in the face over the ring apron. Rusev appears to be out when King Barrett comes out of no-where and nails Roman with his Bull Hammer shot.

'What?!' I shout annoyed

King Barrett grabs a steel chair and throws it in the ring. Roman grabs the chair and fights off Barrett. Rusev is in attacking Roman with kicks. Rusev grabs the chair, Roman with an uppercut, hits Rusev in the gut with the chair and then cracks it over his back repeatedly. Sheamus jumps in and takes a shot to the gut from the chair by Roman and Roman cracks the chair over his back as well. Roman holds up the chair fired up. Roman sets up the chair and takes a seat in the corner as we see Sheamus crawling away.

….


	48. Chapter 48

**26-11-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I arrived to find Roman standing in the middle of the ring to open SMACKDOWN.

'You see, when I was a little kid, myself and the Usos, we used to wrestle all over the house. All the way up to the point one Uso broke a coffee table with the other Uso. From there, we got a lifetime ban from the house so we had to move to the outside. We wrestled all over the yard, we wrestled at the beach, we moved it to the pool, but our favourite spot was on the trampoline. And it wasn't just all about fun because it really was, but we imagined that we could win the WWE Championship one day but it felt like a dream, you know, it was more like a dream all the way up until this past Sunday at Survivor Series when I won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Roman said as the crowd cheered

'But it was a short dream, it really was. The dream got shattered when Sheamus crushed my face with a Brogue Kick' Roman added before Sheamuses music hit and he walked out onto the stage

'Oh Roman, you need to get over this, fella. I mean, you're like a walking talking Adele song and that's not good. Look, you were WWE World Heavyweight Champion for 5 minutes and 15 seconds and that was days ago! Actually, Roman, you've been out here talking about being World Heavyweight Champion longer than you actually were World Heavyweight Champion. Roman, I've been in elevators longer than you were champion. You can't even heat up a frozen burrito in the time that you were champion. As a matter of fact, if I started reading a book when you became champion, I wouldn't even have been able to finish the first page by the time it ended. That's how quick it was. So I'll tell you what, just get over it because everybody agrees that this just looks so much better on me' Sheamus said as the crowd booed loudly

'Come on. I'm just having a bit of fun. I'm enjoying this moment. How great is this right now?! Look, Roman, I'm not out here to bust your chops, I know you had one hell of a moment at Survivor Series. First, you had a gruelling match with Alberto Del Rio, what a match that was. And then later, you had a match with Dean Ambrose, your best friend and you guys beat the hell out of each other. It was brilliant, I loved it. And then, after two intense matches Roman, you did it! You became World Heavyweight Champion and what a moment it was, huh? You saw it right? What a moment. Confetti fallen from the ceiling pyro going off. The smile on your face, people… everybody was standing up giving you a standing ovation. I mean, you were just basking, you were basking in the adulation, Roman. And what a moment it was for you, man. What a moment! I'm out of breath. I'm so excited for you. But that was when your moment became my moment because rather than shake the hand of the man that gave you the opportunity, rather than say, ''Thank you, HHH''. What did you do? You speared him right out of his shoes. And that's when I took my opportunity. I Brogue Kicked you to hell. I tore that championship out of your grasp. I stabbed you in the heart. I shattered your dreams. Oh, my god! What a moment! How good that felt. How good that felt to be the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Sheamus yelled as the crowd booed loudly

'You can come down to this ring and I can show the whole world what I can do to you in under 5 minutes, son' Roman challenged

'Is that what you want? You want me to come down there face to face? Is that what you want? Yeah, is that what you want?' Sheamus asked

'Indie, is that what you want?' Roman asked as the crowd cheered

'You want that, all right. Here I come, fella' Sheamus said jokingly going to walk down to the ring

'Not a chance. You see, Roman. That's the difference between you and me. You always want to run down there and fight. You don't think things through. That's why you're no longer the World Heavyweight Champion. All you had to do was shake HHH's hand. Me… that's the difference between me and you, Roman. I'm smart. I bide my time and I take my opportunities and that's why I have this and all you have are broken dreams' Sheamus said laughing

'See you in your nightmares, fella' He said

'Let's talk about your nightmare. Let's talk about TLC. Let me give you a little sneak peek. When you step into this ring with me, I'm going to break your jaw with a superman punch and then I got 3 words for you; tables, ladders, and chairs. So the first thing I'm going to do, I'm going to fold this baby up and I'm going to try and break your back with it. And when I'm done with that, I'm going to scoop you up and power bomb you through a table just like this, right here. And when you can't get up, I'm going to climb the ladder and I'm going to take what's rightfully mine, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!' Roman explained

'And you better believe that' Roman added as his music hit.

…

Natalya walked up to me and Dean out the back

'So we got to team with Becky Lynch against TEAM BAD tonight' Nat said simply

'Yep' I replied

'You got a problem with that?' She asked

'I got no problem teaming with Becky. She is an amazing wrestler and was a good ally' I explained just as Becky walked up to us

'We ready to do this girls?' She asked looking mostly at me

'Yeah, let's go kick some ass' I said before kissing Dean's cheek and leaving with the girls.

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walk out onto the stage to see TEAM BAD in the ring and Natalya and Becky at the bottom of the ramp waiting for me. I walk down and high five Natalya before turning to Becky and nodding to her.

We slide into the ring and Becky starts against Naomi. Becky quickly went on the attack and elbowed Naomi in the back of the head before being taken down by a Russian leg sweep by Naomi. Becky punched Naomi before hitting a suplex. Naomi tagged in Tamina. Tamina dodged a dropkick by Becky but Becky kicked her in the back of the head. Becky hit a T-bone suplex before tagging in myself and we hit a double neck breaker.

I stomped away at her before being hit a with a slam. I countered Tamina and hit a hard whip into the corner and hit a massive clothesline on the rebound. I tag in Becky and we hit a double drop kick on Tamina before Becky picked me up and through me onto Tamina in a leg drop. We shared a looked and smirked. I got out of the ring as Becky was hit by a neck breaker from Tamina. Tamina hit an elbow before going for a power bomb but Becky countered into an arm drag. Becky whipped Tamina into our corner and tagged in me and we hit poetry in motion. I tagged in Natalya and she stomped away at Tamina before being hit with a neck breaker by Tamina.

Tamina tagged in Sasha. Sasha immediately went to work on Natalya left arm. Natalya elbowed Sasha away from her and went for a clothesline but Sasha ducked and Natalya got hung up on the top rope. Natalya hit a dropkick to the knee before tagging in Becky and they hit a double dropkick/leg drop combo. Becky went up the top and hit a leg drop. Sasha quickly tagged in Naomi.

Becky quickly tackled Naomi to the mat and hammered away at her before getting the crowd amped up. Becky whipped Naomi into the turnbuckle and hit a clothesline on the rebound. Naomi hit a jaw breaker but Becky countered a suplex into a suplex of her own. Becky hit another suplex before going up the top and hitting a leg drop. Naomi tags in Sasha and Becky tags in me.

I hit Sasha with a hurricarana before smashing her head first into the mat. I whip her into the ropes but she counters my spear into a DDT. Sasha stomps away at me before I whip her over the top rope and she lands on the apron. I hit a hanging neck breaker before punching away at her. I whip her into the corner and hit whisper in the wind. I whipped her into our corner and put her on the top rope. I winked at Becky and Natalya before climbing up the top with Sasha and hitting an outside suplex. The crowd started chanting 'This is Awesome'.

I tossed Sasha back into the ring and Sasha tagged in Naomi while I tagged in Becky. Naomi and Becky traded punches and kicks until Becky hit a jaw breaker. Becky worked on the left leg before going to the second rope and hitting a splash. Becky hit a running leg drop and then whipped Naomi into our corner. She winked at me and performed a massive outside suplex just like I did. I laughed and clapped at her playful competition as Becky tossed Naomi back into the ring. The crowd chanted 'this is awesome' again.

Naomi surprised Becky with a face buster before tagging in Tamina. Becky tagged in Natalya. Natalya hit a slam and whipped her into the corner. Natalya hit a bulldog. She whipped Tamina into our corner. Natalya then did the exact same outside suplex to Tamina as we did to the others. Becky and I laughed as Natalya took a mocking bow to us and tossed Tamina back into the ring. She went for a pin and Becky took out Sasha with a dropkick and I took out Naomi with a spear allowing Natalya to pick up the win.

The ref held up our hands in victory and all high fived and bowed to the crowd.

…

Renee walked up to Dean as I as Dean prepared for his triple threat match tonight.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Dean and Kaylee Ambrose. Dean, this past Sunday at Survivor Series, you were moments away from becoming the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion, but tonight, you have an opportunity to change your luck, because you could become the Number One Contender for Intercontinental Championship' Renee explained

'Yeah, what a week, right? What a week. But luck has nothing to do with last Sunday. I pinned Kevin Owens, that wasn't luck and later on Roman Reigns pinned me to become WWE champion, that wasn't luck. On that night, he was the better man. Sheamus cashed in his money in the bank briefcase. That wasn't luck. Right place, right time, he made a choice. Luck is winning the lottery, all right? And I ain't ever won a buck of scratch-offs. So as far as tonight goes, I step into the ring with the show-off and the Mr. Fuzzy Boots McGee, Prince Pretty and I'm not a betting man. But the way I feel tonight if I were…' Dean said and walked off with me.

….

Dean and I made our way to the ring as Kevin Owens sat at commentary and Dolph and Tyler waited in the ring. Dean kissed my forehead before getting into the ring and throwing his hoody at Kevin.

The bell rang and Breeze rolls out of the ring. Ziggler chases him. Dean looks at me confused as I laugh. Breeze rolls back into the ring, into a punch from Dean. Ziggler clothesline Breeze over the top rope. Dean with a roll up for a one count. Ziggler with a side headlock take down. Dean counters with the head scissors. Ziggler escapes and locks a side headlock. Dean blocks a Super kick and goes for a double under hook DDT and Ziggler rolls to the outside. Breeze attacks Ziggler from behind with a running forearm. Dean with a plancha to Breeze. Ziggler with a forearm to Dean. Ziggler has a stare off with Owens. Dean and Ziggler are fighting on the top turnbuckle. Dean is going for the superplex. Breeze sends Ziggler to the outside and Dean to the mat. Breeze with boots to the chest of Dean for a one count. Breeze put his knee behind Dean. Dean goes for the Rebound Clothesline, but Breeze Grabs Dean ankles. Ziggler with a Super kick to Dean. Ziggler with two running clotheslines, a neck breaker and dropkick to Breeze. Dean dives off the turnbuckles and Ziggler counters with the Fameasser for a two count.

Dean goes for the Double Under hook DDT to Ziggler, but Breeze breaks it up a running forearm. Dean with a Rebound Clothesline to Ziggler. Breeze sends Dean to the outside he goes back to cover Ziggler, but only gets a two count. Dean and Ziggler both with cross body blocks into Breeze and all three men are down. Dean blocks a super kick and connects with chops and punches to Ziggler. Dean drop kicks Ziggler against the ropes. Dean with chops and punches to Breeze. Breeze with a super kick to Dean. Ziggler with a super kick to Breeze for a near for a two count. Breeze rolls to the outside. Ziggler runs into an elbow and Dean goes up top but Ziggler leaps up top. Dean knocks Ziggler off and then Ziggler moves when Dean comes off the top rope. Ziggler with a Zig Zag to Dean but Breeze breaks up the cover. Breeze tries for a suplex but Ziggler escapes and tries for an O'Connor Roll and he gets a near fall. Breeze with a near fall. Breeze with a Beauty Shot to Ziggler and goes for the Unprettier but Dean counters with the Dirty Deeds to pick up the victory.

After the match, Dean and Owens have a stare off. Dean pushes Owens back into his seat and then Owens gets in Dean's face before he walks away

'Walks Owens Walks' I yell at him laughing and Dean wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

…..


	49. Chapter 49

**30-11-15 RAW**

Natalya and I rocked up to the arena a little bit late since we were at the gym and our practice match went longer than normal.

'I'll see you later' I said to her and walked over to Dean and The Usos

'Hey Us' I said and hugged them both and Dean kissed me

'Where is Roman?' I asked confused and they all smirked and pointed to the screen.

I looked over to see Sheamus in the ring with The New Day celebrating

'Why am I watching these idiots?' I asked and Dean shushed me. I watched as Sheamus jumped down from the turnbuckle and Roman appeared out of nowhere and hit him with a Superman Punch!

Dean and I laughed as Roman smirked in the ring and took Sheamuses championship.

Roman walked up the ramp and out the back.

'Roman!' I shouted and jumped on him laughing as Dean and The Usos walked up to us laughing.

'One Superman Punch. Boom' Roman said as HHH and Stephanie McMahon walked up to them

'Excuse me' Stephanie said to Dean looking him up and down and I growled but Dean placed an arm over my shoulder

'What's up?' Roman asked amused

'I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you' HHH said

'What, this little thing? But doesn't it look so good where it's at' Roman joked as we laughed

'You know, cut the crap Roman. We're not in the mood tonight. Just give us back what is rightfully ours, okay?' Stephanie said annoyed. Roman nodded and went to hand it over but when HHH went to grab it Roman moved away laughing

'There you go, Steph. You tell Magic Mohawk in 2 weeks' times, I'm taking it back' Roman said to HHH

'That's funny because I just talked to Magic Mohawk. He said he doesn't want to wait until TLC. He wants to defend his championship against you tonight' HHH said as Roman smirked

'Sheamus 5:15 said he just kicked your ass and he's going to do it again' Stephanie added

'Sounds good. Let's do it tonight' Roman agreed

'Then the match is on. Good Luck' HHH said

'Oh, there is just one more thing Roman, in order to actually win this championship, you're going to have to defeat Sheamus in under 5 minutes and 15 seconds. Good Luck' Stephanie said before walking off

'Game on' Dean said

…

Natalya made her way down to the ring for her match against Sasha. She stood in the ring as Team BAD's music hit and Sasha accompanied by Naomi and Tamina made their way to the ring. They all got into the ring and looked to triple team Natalya.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked onto the stage as Natalya smirked. I walked down to the ramp and waved at Team BAD as they rethought their strategy and Naomi and Tamina got out of the ring.

The bell rang and Natalya ducked Sasha's cheap shot and got hit with a clothesline. Sasha quickly hit a jaw breaker. Natalya ducked a punch and hit Sasha with her own punches before hitting a suplex. Naomi started talking trash to Natalya and distracted her for a moment allowing Sasha to hit a suplex herself.

'That's why we are the baddest!' Sasha shouted stomping away at Natalya

Natalya went for a dropkick but Sasha dodged and Sasha tried to hit a dropkick but Natalya dodged as well. Natalya went to rebound of the ropes but Naomi and Tamina quickly grabbed her feet and pulled her from the ring causing a DQ and tossed her into the barricade.

I ran around and jumped off the steel steps taking out Naomi and Tamina with a cross body. I hammered away at Naomi until Sasha rolled out and pulled me off her and tossed me into the steel steps. They rolled Natalya and myself back into the ring and stomped away at us until Becky's music hit and she ran down with a chair to scare of Team BAD.

'Get back here!' She shouted but Team BAD left laughing

Sasha grabbed a microphone

'This little 'team' you 3 have going on right now is over. At TLC we are challenging you 3 to a match and we are going to destroy you' Sasha challenged. I sat up fuming and grabbed a microphone

'We accept but only if it is in a chair's match' I shouted at them. Sasha's grin faltered for a second

'What's wrong girlies?! You can talk all the smack you want about being the baddest but when it comes to fighting time you cower away like every other diva!' I shout pacing the ring fuming

'You're on!' Naomi shouted back and I threw my microphone away and Becky and I helped up Natalya.

…

Dean and I walked into The Authority's office after being summoned. I was still fuming about the attack by Team BAD.

'You wanted to see us' I snapped at HHH, who was on his phone

'I sure did. I just wanted to say congratulations. I never got to before, you know and just congratulations, Dean on that triple threat match on SMACKDOWN, winning it and securing yourself an Intercontinental Championship Match with Kevin Owens at TLC man, good for you, congratulations' HHH said

'That it?' Dean asked not convinced

'Yeah, that is it' HHH said

'You called us in here to congratulate me?' Dean asked

'Yes, sir. Oh, that and one other thing' HHH said

'Of course' I snapped

'You know, your pal, Roman Reigns, if Roman doesn't beat Sheamus tonight in under 5 minutes and 15 seconds, then Roman will not only lose his championship opportunity, you'll lose yours as well' HHH explained as I snapped and went to attack him but Dean held me back

'Oh and Kaylee, I didn't forget about you. If Roman doesn't win, if Roman and Dean lose their championship opportunities, then you will lose your tag partners and your match at TLC will become a 1 on 3 handicap chairs match' HHH added

'See, your good friend, Roman, needs to realise that the choices he makes, well, they not only affect him, those choices affect his friends as well' HHH said and walked off

'You should have let me attack him' I muttered to Dean, who pulled me close to him angrily

'I know' He muttered into my hair as we both stood there in each other's arms trying to calm down.

…

Dean and I walked through the back until we saw Becky and Charlotte talking

'Okay, I have a really good idea that I think will really take your mind off Paige. What do you think if we went to The Authority and asked if we could have a match?' Becky asked and Charlotte looked amused

'Like a tag match?' Charlotte asked

'I was thinking more against each other' Becky explained

'Why?' Charlotte asked annoyed

'Because it would be amazing, you know, doing what we came here to do. Show the whole WWE Universe exactly what we're capable off' Becky explained

'I don't know, Becks' Charlotte said

'It wouldn't be for the championship or anything, you know, it would just remind us both that there is an entire world out there beyond Paige' Becky explained

'Don't let Paige get in your head. You can't trust anything she says' Charlotte said

'No, I know, this has got nothing to do with her, it's got nothing to do with Paige, it's just for us to have fun, you know, like you versus me, like in NXT' Becky explained

'All right, but on one condition. My dad's in town, can he come down to the ring with me?' Charlotte asked

'Well, I've only got one thing to say to that, whoo' Becky said and they linked pinkies.

'I got a bad feeling about that' I said to Dean as we walked off to find Roman

…

'Here we go!' The Usos say pumping fists with Roman as Dean and I walk up. Roman and Dean bump fists and Roman and I hug and I kiss him on the cheek

'Stephanie is messing with you, huh? Don't worry about that, don't worry about that. I got this' Roman said

'Just focus on the match, we are fine' I said

'We're good' Dean added

'Actually, knock him out for me' I added laughing as Roman left.

Both Sheamus and Roman make their way down to the ring.

The countdown clock hits the right hand corner of the screen counting down from 5 minutes and 15 seconds. Roman charges in with a roll up early. Roman with a second roll up attempt. Sheamus cuts off Roman with a body shot and uppercut. Sheamus with a big knee and then eats a big clothesline from Roman. Sheamus bails at 4:42 and then trips up Roman on the ring apron who lands spine first. Sheamus then sends Roman into the ring barricade at ringside as Sheamus tosses him back in the ring at 4:17 to go. Sheamus with another high knee inside the ring, hooks the leg and Roman kicks out after one. Sheamus applies a headlock to keep Roman grounded with 3:50 to go. Sheamus breaks it, drops a knee over Roman and then applies a chin lock keeping Roman grounded with 3:00 to go. Roman fights to his feet and fights back with right hands. Roman with a jumping clothesline that drops Sheamus. Roman with a corner clothesline and a big boot with 2:43 to go as Sheamus kicks out of a pin fall attempt. Sheamus rolls out of the ring and Roman drives Sheamus into the floor. Roman tosses Sheamus back in. Roman with a Samoan drop with 2:24 to go as Sheamus kicks out of another pin fall attempt. 2:12 to go as Roman looks up at the clock. Sheamus rolls out as Roman was fired up in the corner. Sheamus tosses Roman over the announce table with 1:50 to go when he jumped out to go after Sheamus who rolled out. Roman sends Sheamus face first into the steel ring post. Roman breaks the count with 1:20 to go as he tries to pick up a lifeless Sheamus. 1:00 to go as Roman is lifting and rolling Sheamus back inside the ring. Roman is in the corner when Rusev pulls him out. King Barrett and Alberto Del Rio pull Sheamus out of the ring.

After the match, Roman fights off Rusev and jumps back in the ring. Roman can't believe it as Lilian Garcia announces him as the winner. Sheamus grabs a microphone

'That's right, Lilly. Still your WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus! Hey Roman, I guess you're going to have to wait until TLC, to get your championship opportunity right, fella? But right now, I'd like to introduce to you some great, amazing friends of mine. We call ourselves The League of Nations, and across the world we're superstars, we're heroes of countries, not just in this, but all corners of the globe. I would like to introduce first, from the UK, WWE's own royalty, King Barrett! And I also would like to introduce to you, your United States Champion, Alberto Del Rio! And last but not least from Bulgaria, the Bulgarian Brute, my right-hand man, Rusev! So put your hands together for The League of Nations!' Sheamus said as the crowd booed loudly

They turn to Roman and Dean, The Usos and I jump inside the ring with Roman to stare them down. Roman wants Sheamus right now and he gets us out of the ring. Sheamus jumps up on the ring apron. Roman connects with a big right hand as Sheamus falls back into the arms of Barrett, Rusev and Del Rio. We get back into the ring laughing.

…

Dean, Roman and The Usos sit out the back talking about their 8-man tag match later on in the night as I watch Becky and Charlotte go down to the ring.

They lock up and Charlotte works over the left arm of Becky. Becky starts working over the left arm of Charlotte taking it to the ground. We get a series of counters between both ladies and Ric Flair smiles at ringside. Charlotte drops Becky down on the mat and applies a front choke. Becky counters and gets a front choke applied on Charlotte. Becky with pin fall attempts on Charlotte. Charlotte locks the head of Becky and flips her around the ring. Charlotte with a neck breaker and chops to Becky. Becky fires back with uppercuts and then a kick to Charlotte in the corner. Becky with a series of arm drags on Charlotte. Charlotte favours her left ankle. We see Flair starting to jump up on the ring apron distracting Becky. Charlotte with a roll up on Becky to get the pin fall victory.

'Damn it' I say annoyed

After the match, Ric Flair starts to celebrate at ringside and we see Charlotte with a smirk on her face. Charlotte grabs the WWE Divas Championship as we see a shot of an upset Becky Lynch inside the ring.

I continue to watch as Becky runs up to Charlotte out the back.

'What the hell was that?' Becky shouted

'What was what?' Charlotte asked back

'You cheated' Becky said annoyed

'No, Becky. I did not cheat. I lured you into letting your guard down. It's strategy' Charlotte explained

'I didn't cheat. I didn't hurt you. I beat you' Charlotte added

'That's not how you do things. That's not you.' Becky said

'What do you mean this isn't how you do things? This isn't NXT, sweetheart. This is the big leagues. I'm just looking out for you. Everyone has to step up. Paige stepped up, Kaylee stepped up, I'm stepping up. I'm just trying to teach you a valuable lesson because I care about you. You don't think TEAM BAD is going to try and cheat in your TLC match? What? I don't know why your so upset. Look, you're still my girl. All it was is tough love. That's all it was. I'm just trying to help you out, see the bigger picture. I know you see the bigger picture. We're still girls, right?' Charlotte explained

'Yeah, yeah, of course' Becks said as Charlotte walked off. I walked up to Becky

'Hey, sorry about your match… look, I get you guys are friends but so was Paige and so were we…' I said

'What's your point Kaylee?' Becky asked

'Be careful. There is a reason she is a Flair. But look, for now let's focus on TLC' I said and Becky nodded

…

I sit on the barricade as my boys wait in the ring and the League of Nations walk down to the ring. Suddenly The New Day's music hits and they walk onto the stage.

'This is the part where everybody in this arena shuts their mouths and listens. As The New Day makes an important announcement' Kingston said as I watch on annoyed

'You see, we talked to certain officials, asked very politely and they allowed us to join Sheamus and his League of Nations' Big E said

'So then if my maths is correct, which is always is… that makes this a 7 on 5 handicap match' Xavier said as Roman, Dean and The Usos look confused

'Wait up, 7 on 5? But there is only 4 of them?' Big E explained

'Oh that's right, we almost forgot that The Authority wanted to help even the odds for you boys so they gave you a tag partner. And your tag partner is Kaylee Ambrose' Xavier explained and I looked at them annoyed

'What?' Dean shouted fuming. I took of my jacket and rolling into the ring.

'It's all good' I said to them.

We start with Dean and Kofi Kingston. Dean plants Kingston with a scoop slam, tag to Jey Uso and he drops over Kingston. Tag to Roman who gets in a big power shot on Kingston. Tag to Jimmy Uso who drops over the left arm of Kingston. Tag to Xavier Woods who works over Jimmy in the corner with body shots. Jimmy with a quick uppercut shot on Woods along with some quick chops. Tag to me and I kick away at Woods in the corner. We get tag after tag with stomps to Woods in the corner ending with Roman. Roman grabs Woods and tosses him out of the ring. Kingston and Big E check on him. Dean, The Usos and I jump out to confront New Day.

Jey is tagged in and The Usos with a double elbow shot and elbow drop over Woods. Jimmy with a boot to Woods in the corner. Jimmy favours his ankle coming off the top rope and Woods kicks away at it to trip him up. Tag to Rusev who works over the bad ankle of Jimmy dropping his weight over it repeatedly. Tag to Del Rio who drops the bad knee of Jimmy off the mat. Woods with a cheap shot on Jimmy on the outside. Del Rio comes off the corner and tags in Sheamus. Sheamus with stops over Jimmy. Sheamus with forearms to the chest of Jimmy against the ropes. Roman jumps in to break it up. Tag to Kingston who stomps over Jimmy and pulls back on his bad knee. Kingston slides under the bottom rope tripping up Jimmy. Kingston is up top, jumps and Jimmy cuts him off with a big right hand thrust. Hot tag to Jey. Jey with clotheslines to Kingston, kick to the gut and big right hand. Jey with a Samoan drop on Kingston. Big E with a clothesline dropping Jey from the ring apron. Jimmy is on the outside of the ring clutching his knee as Dean, Roman and I check on him.

Jimmy Uso is taken to the back limping on his bad knee making his a 7-on-4 handicap match. I tag in become the legal person. I climb to the top rope and take out Kingston with a hurricarana. I hit a dropkick and then a clothesline before being clubbed in the back of the head by Sheamus.

Tag to Sheamus who stomps over me in their corner. Big E tags in and stomps me. Kingston tags in and dropkicks me in the face as Woods plays his trombone at ringside. I hit a big uppercut shot and dropkick that launches Kingston back. I tag in Roman who hits a clotheslines to Kingston and knocks a few people off the corner. Roman plants Woods with a scoop slam. Roman with clotheslines to Woods in the corner finishing with a big right. Roman with a shot to Kingston off the ring apron. Sheamus taunts Roman. Roman chases and dropkicks Kingston and Woods in the head. Del Rio attacks from behind and sends Roman into the ring barricade. Rusev pushes Roman into the ring barricade again and tosses him inside the ring stomping away. Rusev with a flying head butt over Roman as we see a shot of a banged up Jey Uso on the outside.

Tag to Sheamus who kicks away at Roman. Sheamus goes to the second rope and drops a knee over Roman. Cover and Roman is able to kick out after two. Tag to Big E with a belly-to-belly suplex on Roman. Big E gets in the face of Dean and I yelling, "Do something!" Big E then applies an abdominal stretch on Roman leading a "NEW DAY ROCKS" chant. Roman rolls out, takes out Kingston and Big E levels Roman tagging in Del Rio. Del Rio with a backstabber on Roman for a two count. Del Rio charges and goes right through the ropes when Roman moves out of the way. Del Rio is tossed back in as Dean gets the hot tag. Dean levels Sheamus and clears house on the ring apron. Dean with an elbow and running bulldog on Sheamus. Dean goes up top, jumps, Sheamus counters, gets an uppercut and then eats a rebound clothesline from Dean. I rump into the ring and hit a suicide dive that and takes out the other team at ringside. Dean pulls down the top rope and Sheamus goes over. Dean hits the ropes and hits a suicide dive on Sheamus. Dean tosses Sheamus back in, elbow off the top rope and Rusev breaks up the pin fall. Jey is in with a super kick on Rusev. Del Rio with a super kick to Jey. Superman to Del Rio. Roman with a clothesline to Big E on the outside. I take out Barrett and Woods with a double clothesline over the top rope. Brogue Kick to Dean for the pin fall.

After the match, Rusev stomps away at Dean. I jump in and goes after Alberto Del Rio. League of Nations and New Day are too much for me and am hit with a Brogue Kick by Sheamus. Roman rolls in and his hit with a Brogue Kick as well. Sheamus is hoisted up on the shoulders of Barrett and Rusev. League of Nations and The New Day celebrate with their titles in hand.

…


	50. Chapter 50

**03-12-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean, Roman, The Usos and I start off SMACKDOWN in the ring. The four boys stood in the middle of the ring and I sat on the turnbuckle watching.

'Well, let me ask you one question. Let me hear you if you're here with your family tonight' Roman said and the crowd cheered loudly

'Me too. You see, Usos, we got a big family, right? What do you think? 100-150 cousins. But I think everyone would agree that we are the tightest. You 2 are the closest cousins I have. For 30 years since day one. We've done pretty much everything under the sun tonight right? We've always had each other's back and that's why you're a lot more than cousins to me. You're like brothers to me' Roman said to them as the crowd cheered and he turned to Dean

'Which brings me to my boy, Dean Ambrose' Roman said and the crowd cheered loudly again as Dean looked at me and winked as I smirked

'We haven't known each other as long as me and The Usos but what… 5 years now? But I think with all the memories that we've stacked up we could fill 30 years, you know what I'm saying?' Roman said

'A lot of miles, a lot of fights' Dean said without the microphone

'We travelled the world. We've had a lot of great fights together. We've even fought each other huh? And that's why you're my brother' Roman said as the crowd started chanting 'hug it out'. Jimmy and Jey started laughing as Dean and Roman shrugged and hugged in the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered loudly.

'And last but most definitely not least, Kaylee Ambrose' Roman said walking over to me as the crowd cheered

'No one… not one person has been there for my wife and I, like you have. Which is why your more than my best friend, you're my sister and I'm pretty sure my daughter loves you more than me by the way' Roman joked as The Usos and Dean laughed.

'Not to break up the fun but this brings me to my point. At Survivor Series, Sheamus cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and he took the WWE World Heavyweight Championship away from me. If he was smart, he would have just left it between him and I but he didn't. He involved The Authority and this past Monday on RAW, he involved the League of Nations' Roman said as the crowd booed

'The League of Nations, they can't help him at TLC because I have him one on one in a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. So that… all that means is I need to Superman punch him, spear him and then climb a ladder and take what is rightfully mine, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. But that feels so far from now. That… I mean, that's TLC, I feel like doing it tonight' Roman said and the crowd cheered

'So Sheamus, round up the League of Nations and get your ass out here right now' Roman called out but nothing happened

'I ain't going to wait all day. I said we came to fight so GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW' Roman roared and Sheamuses music hit and he walked out with the League of Nations.

'Oh, Roman, Roman, Roman, I have to admit I really enjoyed listening to you talk about your family. It was great. Talking about how you and The Usos grew up together and how you, Dean and Kaylee have become great friends over the last couple of years. It was… Roman, it was so positive. It was so full of joy' Sheamuses said as the crowd started to chant 'You look stupid'

'Hey, I said it before, how can you look stupid when you're the WWE World Heavyweight Champion? Roman, listen, you got me all wrong. I'm a big admirer of yours, I really am' Sheamus said as the crowd chanted 'USA'

'Hey, it's ok. We all have our green cards. We all have our green cards. We're legal, we're legally okay to be here. Wait, Rusev doesn't but he's working on it. Anyway, Roman, I want to say you've got nothing to be worried about. Like, at Survivor Series, you had a great noise. Listen, you became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion! How many superstars can say that? You were in the ring with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. So it was only for 5 minutes and 15 seconds, but whose judging? Besides, I got this great t-shirt out of it, check it out!' Sheamus joked

'I don't think anybody wants to hear you crack jokes. I think they want to see us crack heads. So shut your mouth, come down to this ring, and you can try to fight' Roman challenged

'See, that's what I'm talking about, Roman. You're so aggressive. You are so tense. You just want to prove a point. What the matter? We're all friends here. I came out here to extend the olive branch, but if you're not going to accept our friendship, I kind of figured you weren't, so I talked to some WWE officials earlier, and they made a match between the League of Nations, with my amigo, United States, Alberto Del Rio… 'the Bulgarian Brute' Rusev… and the only true royalty in the world, the kind of the WWE, Kind Barrett. Now Roman, they pit the League of Nations against your Uso Cousins, 'The Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose… and the man of the hour yourself. And they pitched that match for tonight' Sheamus announced as the crowd cheered before The New Day make their way to the ring

'Oh now what' I complain as Roman and The Usos laugh at me

'Roman, let me give you a little bit of information, some statistics, if you will. It took us longer to through Sheamus a championship celebration than it took you to lose the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Woods said as Kingston and Big E laughed

'He got you!' Big E said laughing

'And ever though you have said information, doesn't mean you have to go around becoming a ruiner but you, Sir, you have. You are a ruiner' Woods said

'Roman, the ruiner!' Big E shouted

'Yo, New Day, how about you shut up, come down here, and just fight already' Jey said as Dean paced

'Actually, we still have things to say, because we've got some information from some important officials as well. They wanted us to pass the word to Mr. 'Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose, and the brothers who have been down since the day one, The Usos, you all have to earn the right to be Roman's tag team partners tonight in that four-on-four match. And the only way that you can earn it is by defeating your opponents tonight. And your opponent just happens to be… The WWE World Tag Team Champions, The New Day' Woods announced as Dean looked like he was about to explode

'And if, if you can't beat us, then you, Roman, are going to have to face Rusev, Del Rio, Kind Barrett and Sheamus all by yourself. And then it will truly be ONE VERSUS ALL' Kingston said as they laughed loudly.

…...

Dean and I walk through the back to prepare for his match when we see Becky and JoJo

'Becky, there was definitely tension between you and Charlotte after you lost your match to her on RAW. How are things between you 2 now?' JoJo asked

'Okay. So Charlotte, she's still my best friend, you know, and sometimes best friends, they don't always see eye to eye. Obviously I'm not happy about what she did to win but you know, I'm going to try and make sure that doesn't get in between us, it's done, it's over. Let's move on' Becky said

'But it still has to reopen old wounds especially with losing Kaylee's friendship and Paige's betrayal being still so fresh in everyone's mind' JoJo commented as I rolled my eyes

'I guess the difference is that what Paige did affected both us and I just don't see Charlotte going down the same path, you know? That's not who she is' Becky said

'So naïve' I muttered as Brie and Alicia walked up to her

'What?' Brie laughed

'Gosh, Fox, is the word 'gullible' not in the dictionary?' Brie asked

'Actually, I think they moved it under Becky' Fox replied laughing

'Shouldn't you be somewhere preparing to lose to me later on?' Becky asked

'Oh, Becky, haven't you heard the old saying? Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me? So listen, sweetheart, you're about to drown in your shame' Brie said

'And you know what? Maybe the problem wasn't Paige or Charlotte, maybe the problem Becky is you' Fox said

'Me? Oh yeah, I'm going to be a big problem if you don't get out of my face' Becky snapped before Charlotte appeared

'Ladies. Maybe the problem is that neither one of you can handle the fact that there is a whole new generation of women ready to take both of you down. Brie, kind of like I did your twin sister, Nikki. Oh, yeah, for the Diva's title' Charlotte mocked

'You know what, Charlotte? It's really lonely on top. Just remember that when you lose that, and you come crashing down to earth' Brie said and they walked off

'Becks, don't listen to them, they're just stirring trouble. You know I'm in your corner. And I'll be in your corner tonight and always. Right?' Charlotte said and they linked pinkies and walked off.

The four divas made their way down to the ring as I watched from out the back.

Both women lock up, but Becky gets an early advantage until Brie mocks Charlotte's "ankle injury" from Monday night. Brie is in control, hitting Becky with a Bulldog for a near fall. Brie hits some hard kicks and a running knee for another near fall. Brie goes to work on Becky with a chin lock, until Becky powers out of it and knocks Brie down with some right hands and a dropkick to the corner, where she hits an exploder suplex for a near fall. Becky grabs an arm bar, locking it in until Brie reaches for the rope to force a break. As Becky lets go, Brie knocks Charlotte off the apron before being locked into the Disarm-Her by Becky! Suddenly, Charlotte runs into the ring, pulling Becky off Brie to attack her for earlier as the ref calls for the bell!

…...

Dean and I walked towards the ring and I locked eyes with Becky and shook my head sadly at her. We meet up with The Usos in the ring and I sit in the barricade as the match starts.

The match starts with Jey and Xavier Woods. Woods with a headlock on Jey, who reverses into a headlock of his own. Xavier goes off the ropes, but gets knocked down before Jey tags in Jimmy. Jimmy gets in a kick and a near fall, stomping into Woods as Roman looks on from backstage. Jimmy pulls him to the middle of the ring for a cover and another near fall. Xavier hits Jimmy before tagging in Kofi, who runs right into an arm drag by Jimmy. Kofi gets right back into before tagging in Big E, who brings Jimmy down hard for a near fall. He taunts the other side before tagging in Xavier, who hits Jimmy hard for a near fall. Woods locks in a submission hold, but Jimmy powers out of it before getting a dropkick by Xavier. Woods tags in Big E, who goes for the Big Splash, but Jimmy gets out of the way! Both men are down, and Jimmy tags in Dean who lays into Big E with some chops and a cross body. Reversal on the whip, and Dean takes E down before going outside to lay into the rest of New Day. Big E tries to bring Dean back in the ring but gets hit hard before both men get back in the ring. E lifts Dean onto the ropes, tagging in Kofi who lands a boot on Dean.

New Day are taking turns laying boots into Dean as Xavier starts playing the trombone in celebration. Meanwhile, Kofi gets a near fall on Dean, who powers out of a hold before getting tripped up by Kofi. Kofi climbs up high, hitting a clothesline for another near fall before tagging in Xavier. Woods gets a hard kick in for a near fall, tagging in Big E who kicks Dean right in the gut before mocking the Usos in the corner. Dean starts fighting back, but is knocked down for a near fall by Big E. E taunts Dean and knocks one of the Usos off the apron, but Dean catches him off guard and throws him out of the ring before E tags in Kofi upon returning. Kofi whips Dean, who does the whirlybird lariat on Kofi before tagging in Jey as Kofi tags in Xavier. Jey kicks Woods hard before hitting the belly to back suplex. Kofi gets involved, but Jimmy stops him dead in his tracks. Both Usos land a backside to the heads of Kofi and Xavier, as Jey hits a Samoan Drop on Xavier for a near fall before Big E breaks it up.

The match quickly becomes chaos, but Jimmy and Xavier are in the ring as Jimmy knocks down Xavier. He climbs up top, but Kofi catches him with a kick to the injured knee. Jimmy is still on the apron as Xavier distracts the ref, allowing Kofi to land a Trouble in Paradise on the knee and tangling Jimmy's leg on the ropes in the process! Jimmy gets out, but eats a big kick to the face as Xavier picks up the win for New Day!

…

After helping Dean and The Usos out the back I left and stormed into The Authority's office

'I want in the match' I said firmly to HHH and Steph

'What match?' Steph asked confused

'Roman's handicap match against The League of Nations. I want in' I shouted

'Calm down Kaylee. If you want in the match, then fine you're in' HHH said

'Damn straight I am' I stated and started to walk out when Steph stopped me.

'On one condition Kaylee' Steph said grinning

….

I walked out of the office after negotiating conditions for me to join the main event. I took off my jacket to find Roman, Dean and The Usos talking

'I let you down out there, man.' Jimmy said

'Don't worry about. The most important thing is health, come on. Is your leg okay?' Roman said as Jey and Dean agreed

'Yeah' Jimmy said

'All right. You need to be sure. You need to go to the trainer and do something. You need to take care of that okay. Don't worry about me, though. What did we say? What did we say at the start of the night? We're going to bring the fight. That's exactly what I'm about to do' Roman said

'The fight's about to get even bigger. We're going to be at ringside, we're going to have your back on this' Dean said until Renee walked up

'Excuse me, gentlemen. I actually just got word from certain officials that Dean and The Usos have been banned from ringside' Renee explained as Dean and The Usos got angry

'Don't worry Roman, you may not have them at ringside but you do have a tag partner' I said walking up to them

'Who?' Roman asked confused and Dean looked at me worried

'Me' I stated firmly

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say but I shushed him

'It's done. I made the deal with The Authority' I stated

'What deal?' Roman asked as Dean looked at me concerned

'Doesn't matter right now. Roman, lets' go' I said to him and handed Dean my jacket and kissed him on the cheek.

…

Roman and I head down to the ring through the crowd as The League of Nations look on amused.

The match starts as Roman faces ADR, who reminds Roman of the impossible odds. They lock up, but ADR gets out of it before locking up again. Roman gets a kick to the gut, but ADR quickly retreats to his corner. Rusev comes in now, trying to bring Roman to the corner but to no avail.

'We got this Roman' I said as Rusev talked strategy with his team

'We are going to get our asses handed to us' Roman laughed back and I nodded agreeing.

Rusev tags in Sheamus, who kicks Roman below the belt as Barrett distracts the ref. Sheamus throws Roman into their corner and tags in Rusev, who stomps into Roman before tagging King Barrett, who lays into Roman before arguing with the ref. Barrett tags in Sheamus, who hits hard but Roman hits even harder for a near fall. Barrett trips up Roman, forcing the ref to eject Barrett from the match. Sheamus argues with the ref as Roma tags me in and I hit Sheamus with a dropkick. I hammer away at Sheamus and roll him up for a quick pin attempt. Sheamus shoves me away from him and into a right hand by Rusev. Sheamus quickly stomps away at me and trade tags with Rusev and ADR as they stomp away at me.

The League is still in control as ADR tags in, getting a near fall before tagging in Rusev. Rusev drops me with a belly to back suplex for a near fall. He follows with a claw on the trap muscle, wearing me down. Roman distracts the ref as I poke Rusev in the eye and use Rusev's wait to take both of us though the ropes and landing on the outside. Rusev distracts the ref as the League get some cheap shots in.

Sheamus tags in, bringing me back into the ring before laying into him with some hard kicks before tagging Rusev back in. Rusev hits a diving head butt for a near fall, tagging in ADR who drops in on me for a near fall. Sheamus tags in, hitting a suplex on me for a near fall before locking in a sleeper hold.

Roman runs in and rips Sheamus off me. Sheamus runs at me after Roman gets out of the ring but I move and he runs right into the steel post! As Sheamus rolls out of the ring I tag in Roman. Sheamus tags in Rusev, who charges right into a boot by Roman. Rusev misses a second charge and walks right into a Samoan Drop! Rusev gets to ADR, tagging in the US Champion who misses a running enzuigiri Roman hits a clotheslines in the corner to send ADR reeling as Roman connects with a big boot. Rusev gets involved, eating a Superman Punch as ADR catches Roman with a Backstabber for a 2 count. He goes for a cross arm breaker but gets speared instead! Roman goes for the cover but Sheamus breaks it up. I run in and hit Sheamus with a dropkick knocking him from the ring. Sheamus and Rusev are on the outside near the apron as Roman leaves the ring. Roman goes for a dropkick, but Sheamus avoids it allowing Rusev to take the hit for him! Sheamus tries to throw Roman into the steps, but Roman ends up hitting a Superman Punch off the steps onto Sheamus! I throw Rusev into the timekeeper area and climb the top rope as ADR gets involved going after Roman with Sheamus. I jump and take out all 3 men.

All the while, the ref is counting away…and Roman slides into the ring just before the count of ten, as the ref calls for the bell. I roll in and jump on Roman in celebration.

Barrett comes back to the ring and takes me out with a tackle through the ropes. This distracts Roman just long enough for him to turn around into a Brogue Kick by Sheamus! The Rusev throw me into the ring next to Roman and The League of Nations continue the assault as Dean and The Usos run in for the assist. The League regroup on the ramp as they stare down Roman, Dean, and The Usos as the show comes to a close.

'Are you ok babe?' Dean said helping me stand up

'I'm good' I say

…...

'Kaylee, what is the deal you made with The Authority?' Roman asked the moment we were out the back with Dean and The Usos. All the boys looked at me expectantly.

'On Monday Night Raw I have a handicap match against Brie and Fox and then SMACKDOWN I have a handicap match against Tamina, Sasha and Naomi' I explained

'So basically they are trying to destroy you before your chairs match at TLC' Jey stated and I nodded

'You didn't need to do that Kaylee' Roman said softly and I smirked

'Of course I did. Your family' I said and kissed his cheek

…


	51. Chapter 51

**07-12-15 RAW**

'Kaylee!' Becky and Natalya shouted walking up to me

'Guys, I'm sorry that I put our match in jeopardy' I stated but they shushed me

'Look, from the start we both knew that Roman and Dean come first with you and you did what you needed to do on SMACKDOWN' Becky said

'We also know that no matter how healthy you are at TLC you're going to give it 110% and still be the most dangerous women in the match' Natalya added

'And we may not be friends anymore but we are going to be partners and partners have each other's back which is why we will be watching your match both tonight and SMACKDOWN and if there is any funny business we will be there to kick some lass's asses' Becky finished

I looked at them both and nodded and bumped fists with them before walking off to find Dean and Roman.

… **.**

Dean, Roman, The Usos and I watch as The League of Nations stand in the ring as the crowd chants 'you look stupid' at Sheamus.

'I said it before and I'll say it again, how could I be stupid when I'm your WWE World Heavyweight Champion?' Sheamus asked as the crowd booed

'You know, I spent the entire day trying to decide what I was going to say when I came out here tonight. I was trying to figure out what I would say, or how would I say, how I was going to defend my WWE World Heavyweight Championship this Sunday at Tables, Ladders, and Chairs against Roman Reigns. But the truth of the matter is, it was a waste of time because all you need to know about me and Roman Reigns is right here!' Sheamus said and pointed to his 'Sheamus 5:15' t-shirt.

'5 minutes and 15 seconds is all it took for me to beat Roman Reigns. 5 minutes and 15 minutes, that has to be a world record. But moving on, I want to say the WWE has officially entered into the International Era. Why? Because we are the League of Nations!' Sheamus said and the crowd booed

'Four premier athletes from four of the greatest countries in the world. Bulgaria. Mexico. England. And Ireland' Sheamus said as the crowd chanted 'USA'

'Hey, we're dominance personified. Last Monday on RAW, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, The Usos…' Sheamus was interrupted by a 'you look stupid' chant

'The only ones that looked stupid were Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Kaylee Ambrose and The Usos last Monday on RAW when we kicked their ass. Trust me, when I say this, there are not four people on the face of this plant that can match us and you want to know why? Because we're the best of the best of the best' Sheamus said when suddenly the lights went out and The Wyatt Family in the ring with The League of Nations.

'Things just got interesting' I said to the others

'Pardon the interruption, gentlemen, but I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Bray Wyatt. And these, these are my brothers. And we don't really care about your nations of whatever because this is ALL MY WORLD AND I'M JUST ALLOWING YOU TO BREATHE IN IT!' Bray shouted

'And you just want to come out here and talk about dominance but we didn't come out here to talk. We came out here for the chaos' Bray added and the eight men prepared to fight until The Dudley Boys music came on and they walked out with Tommy Dreamer.

'Gear up boys' I said to them as I continued to watch

'Hold on a second, Bray, we'll see your chaos and we'll raise you to the extreme and that ain't just a catch phase it's a way of life' Bubba said

'BEHOLD THE WORD OF THE FOOL. Now, apparently the message I've been trying to send to you isn't very clear. So let me give it to you, one last time. You are outmanned. You are outgunned. So go ahead and do yourselves a little favour, and do not get in my way' Bray warned

'You see, Bray, that's where you're wrong because you see when your extreme, you don't die… you multiply' D-Von said and Rhyno's music came on cause the crowd to cheer loudly. They started walking down to the ring when Roman's music hit and Roman, Dean, The Usos and I walked down to the ring through the crowd.

The Authority's music came on and they walked out

'Hold up, I will not let my show fall into chaos so I'm making this a 16-man elimination fatal 4-way tag team match' Stephanie said and left the stage. I sat on the barricade and watched.

The match starts and Dean knocks Alberto Del Rio out of the ring and catches him with a plancha. Bubba Ray Dudley sends Luke Harper to the corner and clotheslines him. D-Von Dudley is tagged in, and they catch Harper with a double-team flapjack. Harper quickly kicks D-Von, but Dean quickly takes him out. Del Rio runs in, knocks Harper down, and hits Dean with a Backstabber for a near fall. Del Rio tags Rusev in, and they catch D-Von with a double-team back suplex for a near fall. Rusev head-butts Dean, but Dean quickly tags in Jimmy Uso. Jimmy takes Rusev down with a right hand. Bray Wyatt is tagged in, and he clotheslines Jimmy down. Wyatt clubs away at Jimmy as D-Von punches away at Rusev. Rusev sends D-Von into the corner, but D-Von comes back with a shoulder tackle. Rhyno is tagged in, and he shoulder blocks Wyatt and Rusev down. Rhyno then hits Jimmy with a belly-to-belly side suplex. Braun Strowman is tagged in, and he shoulder blocks Rhyno down. Strowman takes Rusev down and clubs Jimmy. Strowman picks up Rhyno, but he slides off. Tommy Dreamer is tagged in, and he knocks Strowman over the top rope with the help of Rhyno. Jimmy super kicks Dreamer, but Rusev quickly floors him with a fall-away slam. Rusev goes to the top rope, but Jimmy cuts him off. Jey Uso is tagged in, and they climb to the second rope. Strowman comes in, and they do the Tower of Doom spot. Dreamer gets hit by a leg on the way down.

Erick Rowan is tagged in, and he misses a spin kick. Dreamer catches him with the Dreamer DDT for the pin. **The Wyatt Family is eliminated.**

Bray kicks the barricade near me annoyed and I smirk at him. He glares at me before leaving out the back with his family.

Del Rio is tagged in and catches Dreamer with a club to the head for a two count. Jimmy comes in, and Del Rio sends him shoulder-first into the ring post before connecting with a step-up enzuigiri for a near fall. Sheamus is tagged in, and he punches away at Jimmy. Dreamer comes back with a swinging neck breaker before tagged in Bubba. Bubba punches away at Sheamus before hitting a clothesline. Bubba hits a one-armed slam for a near fall. A brawl breaks out with the three remaining teams until it's Roman and Rhyno in the ring.

It's the Spear vs. the Gore.

Rusev runs in and takes Rhyno down. Sheamus attacks Roman. The Dudley Boys catch Rusev with a 3D before body slamming Sheamus. They go for the "Wassup?" head-butt, but Del Rio knocks D-Von off the top rope. Sheamus then catches Bubba with a Brogue Kick to eliminate his team.

 **Team ECW has been eliminated.**

It's Roman, Dean, and The Usos vs. The League of Nations now. The League of Nations gathers at ringside to talk strategy. It'll be Dean taking on Rusev to start. Dean jabs and chops Rusev a few times before Rusev sends him into the ropes. Dean ducks a clothesline and catches him with a running cross-body followed by some wild kicks. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner before connecting with a bulldog. Dean the lays him out with a flying elbow drop for a near fall.

Jey is tagged in and so is Sheamus. Sheamus tosses him onto the apron and gives Jey the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán. Roman attacks Sheamus from behind. Del Rio is tagged in, and he kicks Jey in the face for a near fall. Del Rio punches away at Jey before tagging in Rusev. Rusev sends Jey into the corner before applying a bear hug. Jey head-butts out and slaps the ears. King Barrett is tagged in, and he kicks Jey in the spine. Barrett goes for a running big boot, but Jey ducks it. Barrett gets hung up on the top rope. Roman and Del Rio are tagged in. Roman hits a pair of clotheslines before hitting a leaping clothesline. Roman rolls Del Rio up but then powers him up to slam him down again. Roman gives Barrett a Superman Punch before dropping Del Rio on the apron. Roman then takes Del Rio down with a Superman Punch. Roman ducks a shot from Sheamus, and Dean clotheslines him over the top rope. Roman catches Sheamus with a Drive-By Dropkick as Dean hits Rusev with a suicide dive. Del Rio sends Roman into the barricade while Jey takes Rusev out with a running splash. Sheamus grabs Roman's leg as he gets in the ring. Del Rio super kicks Roman for a near fall.

Del Rio applies the Cross Arm Breaker on Roman before Jey breaks it up with a Super Fly Splash. Sheamus is tagged in, and he mocks Roman's taunt before going for a Brogue Kick. Roman counters with a Spear for the win.

…

We're sitting out the back with Dean and Roman when Sheamus appeared on the TV with Renee Young.

'Excuse me, Sheamus. Do you think that the outcome of the match we just saw could be the same result that we see this Sunday in your championship match?' Renee asked

'Did you really just ask me that? A great man once said there is no chance in hell! That was the closest he'll get to beating me for this championship. I don't believe in miracles, Renee. But, we may have just witnessed one out there tonight. At TLC, I'm not just going to beat him. No. I'm going to smash his face in. I'm going to rip his hair out. I'm going to smash his teeth. I'm going to grind him down. And I may just do it in less than 5 minutes and 15 seconds' Sheamus explained

'Sheamus, do you think that maybe there's a lesson to be learned from this today?' Renee asked

'A lesson? The only lesson is the one I'm going to teach him and I'm going to do it later tonight, out there in that arena in front of the entire world' Sheamus stated and walked off

'Bring it' Roman said to the TV as Dean and I laughed

…

Dean and I watch as Kevin Owens walks down to the ring for his match against Ziggler.

They lock up, and Owens shoves him down. Owens shouts some trash talk before catching Ziggler with a front face-lock. Dean and I are seen on the titantron, watching backstage with a barrel of popcorn and a soda.

Owens takes Ziggler down and reapplies the front face-lock. Ziggler applies a hammerlock, but Owens powers up. Owens shoves Ziggler before putting himself through the ropes. Owens goes to the apron and yells at the referee. Owens applies a side headlock before Ziggler whips him off. Owens takes him down with a shoulder block for a two count. Owens applies a chin lock. Breeze is seen drinking from a large glass at ringside. Ziggler fights up and takes him down for a one count. Ziggler works him over with a side headlock before Owens elbows out. Owens applies a waist lock, but Ziggler turns it. Owens elbows him in the head and viciously chops the chest. Owens clubs Ziggler in the face, but Ziggler comes back and goes for a spike DDT, but Owens pushes him off. Ziggler kicks him and dropkicks him down. Ziggler avalanches him in the corner and goes for a super kick, but Owens goes to the apron and snaps him off the top rope. Ziggler attacks him at ringside, but Owens takes him out with a fall-away slam into the barricade. Owens rolls him into the ring for a near fall. Owens tries again for the same result. Owens tries a third time, but only gets a one count.

Owens punches and stomp him before taunting the crowd. Owens punches Ziggler back a few times. Ziggler seems to be out on his feet. Ziggler then snaps back with some punches before Owens takes him out with a back elbow. Owens body slams him and goes for a senton splash, but Ziggler rolls out of the way. Ziggler punches away at Owens to no reaction. Owens sidesteps and avalanche and sends him shoulder-first into the ring post. Ziggler falls to the ringside area clutching his shoulder. The referee is counting Ziggler out, but Ziggler gets in at nine. Owens immediately flattens him with a running senton splash for a near fall. Ziggler rolls out of the ring to recover.

Back in the ring; Ziggler elbows Owens takes him down with a short-arm clothesline for a near fall. Owens then applies a chin lock. Ziggler gets out with a jawbreaker. Ziggler elbows Owens in the face before sidestepping him. Owens hits the ring post shoulder-first. Ziggler then takes him out with a flying clothesline. Ziggler avalanches him in the corner and hits a neck breaker. Ziggler drops an elbow for a near fall. Ziggler goes for a spike DDT, but Owens flapjacks him out of the ring. Owens is waiting for the referee to count him out, but he gets out of the ring to attack. Ziggler then gives him a spike DDT on the floor!

Ziggler gets Owens in the ring for a near fall. Ziggler misses a famouser, and Owens floors him with a release German Suplex. Owens goes for a cannonball, but Ziggler sidesteps him. Ziggler catches him with a famouser for a near fall. Owens hangs on the ropes to counter a Zig-Zag. Owens blocks a super kick and hits one of his own. Ziggler bounces off the ropes and gives him a super kick and falls on him for a near fall. These guys are working so hard, but the crowd isn't responding at all. It couldn't be because they've been marginalized forever? Ziggler tries to get him to his feet, but Owens is out. Owens then snaps up and pushes him off for a Pop-up Power bomb and the win.

'Shall we?' Dean said holding out his arm for me to take.

Dean's music hits and we make our way to the ring with a tub of popcorn and a soda. Dean gets on the apron and nonchalantly gets in the ring before holding the ropes open for me.

'Where's my music?!' Owens shouts

'What the hell do you want? My music is supposed to play' Kevin yelled without a microphone

I offered him some popcorn

'I don't want any damn popcorn stupid bitch! I want my music!' Kevin yelled and Dean just sighed before he throws the popcorn and soda in his face. Owens stumbles around as Dean and I slowly walk out on him with our back turned. We don't even look at Owens as we walk off.

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring as Brie and Fox wait in the ring for me. I roll into the ring immediately takedown both divas with a double clothesline. The bell rings and Fox rolls from the ring so it begins with Brie and myself.

I stomp away at Brie before she kicks me in the head. She hits a dropkick before stomping away at me. She goes to whip me into the ropes but I counter into a hurricarana. I punch away at Brie before she counters into a Russian leg sweep. She tags in Fox. I hit Fox with a spear and go to whip her into the corner but Fox counters with an arm drag. She goes for a power bomb but I counter into a face buster. Brie is tagged in. I whip her into the corner but Brie counters and tosses me from the ring. Brie follows me out and I hit her with a shoulder block before whipped her into the barricade and smashing her face of the barricade. I whip her into the steel steps before climbing to the top rope and hitting a hurricarana. The crowd cheers loudly. I toss her back into the ring and climb in after her. I hit a running clothesline and then elbow her in the chest.

I whip her into the corner and hit a massive outside suplex from the top rope as the crowd cheers loudly and chants 'Ambrose'.

I toss her back into the ring and go for a pin but Fox breaks up the pin count. Brie takes advantage and hits me with a bulldog before tagging in Fox.

I hit Fox with a dropkick but Fox counters with a jaw breaker. She whips me into the ropes but I hold on to them and pull them down when she comes running at me so she lands hard on the outside. I climb to the top rope and hits Fox with a dropkick on the outside. I hit a power bomb on the outside before climbing back into the ring and running and hitting a suicide dive on Fox before climbing back into the ring again.

I punch Fox before smashing her face first into the mat. She counters my suplex for her own and tags in Brie. I block Brie's elbow and whip her into the corner. I grab Brie and hit a DDT from the second rope. I run over and spear Fox off the apron before hitting Brie with Dirty Deeds and pinning her for the win. Fox rolls in the ring just as I roll out laughing. I sit on the ramp laughing as Brie and Fox look shocked and annoyed in the ring.

….

Dean and I watch as Renee interviews Roman

'Roman, how do you respond to Sheamus saying that he is going to teach you a lesson tonight?' Renee asked

'I must have missed that. Sheamus wants to teach me a lesson? What's he a professor now? If Sheamus wanted to teach me something about braiding my facial hair or piercing my nose or spiking my hair into a stupid Mohawk or laughing non-stop like a jackass, then I might listen but if he wants to teach me something about being a champion or a man, I'm going to have to pass on that lesson and offer one of my own. You see, I could teach Sheamus a whole lot like at TLC, I'm going to teach him what it feels like to have his skin blistered by chair shot after chair shot. What it's like to fall 15 feet through a mountain of tables. But that's not even the most important lesson. I'm going to teach Sheamus what it feels like to be former WWE World Heavyweight Champion. But that's just at TLC. As for tonight, if Sheamus wants to teach me a lesson, we'll see who goes to school and who doesn't. See you, Renee' Roman said and walked over to Dean and I

'You good?' He asked me and I nodded

'You going to watch MIZ TV with Charlotte and Paige?' Dean asked and I scoffed

'Yeah right' I said laughed

….

Dean and I watch from the back as Roman makes his way to the ring. The ring is decorated with Tables, Ladders and Chairs.

'So I'm out here for my lesson, Sheamus. Where you at, man? So Sheamus calls me out and I'm the only guy that shows up. Hmm' Roman laughs as he looks at a ladder.

'Now, this here, this reminds me of my first day on the job. My first day with WWE. See, my first match with The Shield was a TLC Match. And in that match, we earned out spot. That spot, it was down at the bottom of the ladder, you see, but over the next 3 years I climbed that ladder. I started chasing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And as I got higher, I lost some friends and I gained a bunch of enemies but I kept climbing, kept digging, I kept scratching and clawing, and as I got a little bit higher, I could see the promise land, until I kept digging and then at Survivor Series I won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!' Roman said climbing the ladder in the middle of the ring.

'But that only lasted 5 minutes and 15 seconds, then I got Brogue Kicked twice in the face and I ended up down the bottom of the ladder again. So that brings me to Sheamus, the professor, the guy who wants to teach me a lesson. Well, I'm out here right now Sheamus, and I'm telling you at TLC, I'm taking back what's mine and that's the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Roman said

'But as far as tonight goes, I'm not leaving this ring until Sheamus comes out here and we destroy this arena and I beat him down with every single toy that you see in front of me' Roman added

'So stop wasting our time, Sheamus, and bring your ass out here right now' Roman finished and Sheamus music hit and he walked onto the stage

'Quite a storyteller you are Roman, and quite a dreamer too. If you think that you can beat me for this title, you have some imagination, fellow. And that little fort, that cute little fort of yours, what's that trying to prove? Trying to intimidate me? Is that what you're trying to do? You're so out of touch, Roman. I'll tell you what. Sequels. Sequels are in these days and at TLC, TLC will end exactly as Survivor Series did. That's me. Standing above you, still WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Sheamus as the crowd booed

'And just like at Survivor Series, you'll be on your hands and knees wondering how it all went wrong' Sheamus added

'So this is how you're going to teach me a lesson? I'm standing right here, man. Come on' Roman said simply

'Roman, I am the champion, you don't call the shots. Let me tell you something. I'll come down there when I feel like coming down there' Sheamus said

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. I thought the Irish liked to fight? I guess I was mistaken' Roman mocked

'Everybody knows the Irish love to fight' Sheamus replied annoyed as he walked down the ramp a bit

'Yeah, you're still talking but you ain't fighting, son' Roman stated

'Listen to me, since day one I've told the whole world that I love nothing more than to fight and I will fight you, Roman, just not tonight' Sheamus explained

'Oh, my god' Roman said annoyed

'Your chance will come at TLC and brother, you better step up' Sheamus warned

'You see, this is the thing, you're still just talking. You're just sitting there, yap, yap yap. I thought Irishman had potatoes. It looks like you're just smuggling some tater tots' Roman teased and Sheamus started to run down to the ring but stopped just at the apron and started laughing. The crowd started chanting 'Tater tots' as Roman laughed

'Sticks and stones. Listen, I didn't get this by rushing down without thinking. That's your weakness. And your think I'm going to come in here with your booby trapped little fort? Man, you think I was born yesterday? I promise you, Roman, at TLC, I'm not going to build a fort. I'm going to build a castle. I'm going to build the greatest castle the world has ever seen and I'm going to build it with battered chairs, broken tables and mangled ladders. And I'm going to build it right on top of you' Sheamus explained

'I mean it sounds real tough coming from the guy on the floor. Why don't you man up, come in this ring and show me how to do it, son?' Roman challenged

'You think I'm a fool? If I step through those ropes, you're just going to try and hit me with that chair' Sheamus said

'Hold on, Tater Tot' Roman said and picked up the chair and tossed it from the ring

'How's that, tater tot?' Roman asked and the crowd started chanting 'Tater Tot'

'That's cute. That's very, very cute. Roman, there's still a table in the ring. If I come in, you're going to try and put me through the table. You think I was born yesterday? Come on' Sheamus replied

'I'm not going to lie. I do want to power bomb him through a table. Would you like to see me power bomb him through a table?' Roman asked the crowd and they cheered

'Let me get him in the ring first. His a little scared' Roman said and tossed the table from the ring as well

'What do you say there, Tater Tot? does that look better for you?' Roman mocked

'Roman, I wasn't WWE World Heavyweight Champion for only 5 minutes and 15 seconds. That was you. There's still a giant ladder in the ring. If I get in there, you're just going to try and hit me with it. How about you drop the ladder outside of the ring and then maybe, maybe I'll think about going in there and kicking your head off' Sheamus said and Roman nodded and put down the ladder and tossed it at Sheamus, laughing as Sheamus dodged. The crowd chanted loudly 'Tater Tot'

'Everybody, we're scaring the Tater Tot here. Come on, let's give him a second. He's terrified right now. Look at him. He's shivering. He flinched like a little girl just now. I mean, come on! Are you going to fire up? I had to scare you in front of all these people? I've challenged your manhood. Are you a champion or are you just a footnote, son? You don't get it. If you don't get in this ring, I'm going to run through you like a tornado and the only thing you're going to have left is that dumbass shirt your wearing' Roman explained and dropped the microphone.

Sheamus gets in the ring, and Roman immediately throws him out of the ring. Roman throws him into the barricade and they brawl through the crowd. Roman goes for a power bomb off the stage, but Sheamus takes him down. Sheamus cracks him on the back with a chair a few times. Roman throws a chair at him and follows him to ringside. Sheamus sends him into the barricade and goes to power bomb him through the commentary table, but Roman hits him with a Superman Punch. Roman goes for a Spear, but Sheamus sidesteps him and sends him over the commentary table. Sheamus taunts the fans before Roman spears him through a table at ringside.

…


	52. Chapter 52

**10-12-15 SMACKDOWN**

Roman, Dean, The Usos and I make our way down to the ring through the crowd as Roman has a match against ADR.

The match starts with a stare down as the crowd chant for Roman. The men lock up, and Roman hits ADR with a shoulder block. ADR takes a breather on the apron before locking up with Roman, sending him to the corner and hitting a kick before setting Roman up on the corner for some right hands as the ref counts. Roman slides out, turning the tables on ADR with a taste of his own medicine. Roman sends ADR into the corner, bouncing him back right into a clothesline. ADR hits a kick to the gut, a snap mare, and a dropkick to the head for a near fall. ADR gets Roman into a headlock, but Roman powers out…only to be met with a head butt by the US Champion! Roman turns things back around with a clothesline and a suplex for a near fall. ADR manages to hang Roman up on the top rope before hitting a hard right hand from the top for a near fall. ADR shoves Roman into one corner before whipping him into the other, mocking Roman immediately after. He lays into Roman with some right hands, whipping him into the ropes but Roman counters, sending ADR out over the top rope. Roman heads out the ring to be met by the League of Nations, distracting him long enough for ADR to throw him into the steel steps. Dean, The Usos and I stand argue with Sheamus, Barrett and Rusev as ADR throws him back into the ring and he climbs the top rope.

ADR hits another right hand off the top for a near fall, going right into a sleeper hold. Roman is in a major hurt as he powers out again, this time driving his head into the jaw of ADR. ADR in the corner as Roman hits a hard right hand, followed by another one. Roman sets him up on the top, but ADR gets in a cross arm breaker of sorts on the ropes! Roman powers out just enough to get his arm free, before knocking ADR out of the ring as he recoups. ADR charges at Roman, who drops him with a Samoan Drop. Both men are down as the ref begins the count, and ADR is back up with a right hand on Roman, who gives him a receipt. They exchange right hands until Roman whips ADR, who counters…but Roman knocks ADR down! He takes ADR to the corner with a series of punches followed by a big boot. Roman sets up for the Superman Punch, but ADR ducks and hits a Backstabber for a close near fall! ADR now looking for that cross arm breaker, but Roman rolls him up, lifting to hit a power bomb.

The League is looking frustrated at ringside as Roman goes to the corner. Sheamus distracts him on the apron before ADR hits an enzuigiri for another near fall! ADR in the corner, but misses a super kick before Roman hits the Superman Punch! The League pulls ADR out of the ring, leading to chaos as the match becomes a wash before the ref calls for the bell!

More officials come to the ring to break up the big brawl, before the League regroups on the stage. Rusev jumps on the apron, only to eat a Superman Punch by Roman. We celebrate with Roman in the ring as The League retreats.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring as Team BAD stand in the ring smirking at me. I stop at the bottom of the ramp and wait as Becky Lynch's music hit and she and Natalya made their way down to the ring.

'Oh no' I mocked Naomi's shocked look.

I jumped into the ring and ran straight at Naomi hitting her with a spear to start of the match. I stomp at her leg before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a sidewalk slam on the rebound. Naomi hit me with an arm drag and tagged in Tamina. She hit me with a big boot and then whipped me into the ropes and hit a Samoan Drop. She went for a pin but I kicked out at 1. I jumped up and started hammering away at Tamina and kneed her in the gut a few times before hitting a jaw breaker. I whipped her into the corner and hit a massive clothesline that took her to the outside. She jumped back into the ring angrily and hit me with a dropkick. She tagged in Naomi.

I punched away at Naomi and hit her with another spear. I climbed to the second rope but Sasha distracted me enough for Naomi to pull me from the ropes into the mat. She hit me with a jaw breaker and kicked away at me. I tripped her and flipped up before hitting a flying clothesline. I smash Naomi's head into the mat before whipping her to the corner and hitting whisper in the wind. I whipped her over the top rope and she landed on the apron. She blocked my attack and jumped over the top rope and kneed me in the face. I blocked her attack and hit a dropkick before climbing to the second rope and hitting leg drop. Naomi kicked me away from her and stomped at my left arm before hitting a neck breaker and leg drop. Naomi continued to work on my left arm before tagging in Sasha.

Sasha hit a suplex before going for a pin only getting a 1 count. I blocked Sasha's punch and started to hit her with my own before hitting a dropkick. I tried to shake out the pain in my left arm and Sasha took advantage by elbowing my face but I rebounded from the ropes with a rebound clothesline like my husband. The crowd cheered and started chanting 'Ambrose'. I grabbed Sasha and she countered my whip and tossed me from the ring. I landed on my left arm on the outside. I held my arm in pain as Sasha got out of the ring and tossed me arm first into the steel steps. I tossed her into the barricade before she poked me in the eye and hit a DDT. She stomped away at my sore arm before rolling back into the ring. Sasha was taunting Becky and Natalya at ringside and this allowed me to climb to the top rope and hit a hurricarana. I whipped her into the ropes and hit a spear on the rebound. I tossed Sasha into the corner and hit a clothesline. I punched away at Sasha before whipping her into the ropes. She held on but I ran at her and took both of us over the top rope onto the outside. I climbed to the top rope and hit a cross body on the outside. The crowd cheered loudly. I ducked Tamina's sneak attack and she went flying into the steel steps, only to be punched in the face by Sasha. She went to toss me back into the ring but I swung back out and hit a clothesline. I hit a leg drop before smashing Sasha's face into the floor. Sasha shoved me shoulder first into the steel pole before rolling back into the ring and tagging in Tamina.

Tamina tossed me into the corner but I reversed it and put her onto the top rope. I hit a neck breaker from the top rope. Tamina slammed me onto the mat before I punched away at her before tossing her from the ring. I knew if I was going to survive this match I needed to use my brutality on the outside of the ring. I tossed her into the barricade before hammering away at her. I stomped away before hitting a back body drop on the outside. The ref was up to a count of 6 and I rolled back into the ring. I ducked Tamina's super kick and hit a flying clothesline. I hit an atomic drop before slamming her to the mat. I climbed to the top rope and hit a leg drop. I measured her up for dirty deeds and hit it before going for a pin. Naomi broke up the pin count and clotheslined me to the mat. Tamina rolled over and placed an arm over me for a pin attempt but I got my shoulder up on the count of 2 and a half. Tamina tagged in Sasha.

I knelt in the middle of the ring trying to catch my breath as Sasha taunted me. She went to whip me but I hit a Hurricarana. I picked up Sasha and tossed her into the corner. Sasha elbowed me and hit a drop kick. Sasha hit a suplex before slapping me in the face. I smirked at her.

'Is that all you got?!' I said laughing as I slapped myself a few times to get psyched up before punching away at Sasha. Sasha dodged my dropkick and hit bankrupt. She went for a pin but I kicked out at 2 and a half.

'STAY DOWN' Sasha yelled frustrated as she elbowed me in the head and stomped away me. I laughed on the mat in the pain.

Sasha went for Back statement but I countered by shoving her off me. Sasha punched away at me and tossed me into the corner. She put me onto the top rope but I kicked away at her and jumped from the top rope hitting a hurricarana. I tossed her into the corner and elbowed away at her before hitting whisper in the wind again. I pulled Sasha to her feet and tossed her into the corner. I put her on the top rope and hit a massive suplex to the outside. The crowd started chanting 'This is Awesome'.

We both lay on the outside recovering as the ref starts to count. Tamina tossed Sasha back into the ring and they were going for a count-out victory but I rolled back in at the count of 9. Sasha tagged in Tamina. I rolled from the ring and baited Tamina to come to the outside, which she did, but she also brought Naomi. I hit them back with a double clothesline before tossing Tamina back into the ring and hitting Naomi with a suplex. I rolled back into the ring at the count of 7. I punched away at Tamina and hit a clothesline over the top rope. I ran and hit a suicide dive onto the outside. I rolled back into the ring and laid on the mat exhausted as the ref started counting Tamina. She rolled back into the ring at the count of 8.

'Come on' I said annoyed

I hit Tamina with Dirty Deeds out of nowhere and went for a pin but Sasha broke up the count. I punched the mat fuming.

'ENOUGH' I shouted scaring everyone at ringside and the crowd looked on shocked. I used my last amount of energy to pull Sasha and Naomi into the ring. I hit them both with Dirty Deeds and kicked them from the ring. I climbed to the top rope and hit Tamina with a moonsault, finally pinning her for the win. I laid on the mat motionless as Becky and Natalya rolled into the ring to celebrate with me. They helped me stand up but I kept falling to my knees exhausted. Dean ran down and he picked me up over his shoulder and carried me out the back with the crowd chanting 'KAYLEE'

…

I laid on the lounge out the back as I watched Dean go down to the ring for his contract signing with Kevin Owens. Dean took a seat at the table tapping it excitedly

'And representing Kevin Owens, his attorney, Matthew Douglas' Michael Cole announced

'What?' I said annoyed as Roman walked in and placed my head in his lap as we watched Dean looked annoyed in the ring

'What? Come on, Cole. Look at this schmuck, he looks like a substitute teacher. What is this crap? Are we going to let this slide? It's the intercontinental championship, there's a contract signing, let's go!' Dean said as the attorney handed Cole a piece of paper.

'From the law offices of Stone and Associates, I have instructed out client, Mr. Owens, who will not be at SMACKDOWN tonight, that this is not a safe working environment and therefore, his presence is not warranted for tonight's contract proceedings. Although our client has granted us power of attorney to execute said contract making the match official. Very Truly yours, Matthew Douglas, Esquire' Cole read out as Dean mockingly bowed to him and Matthew signed the contract and Dean head butt the table

'Well, this is a very adult moment for me. I feel so underprepared. This is so professional. I don't even feel like I'm dressed appropriately. I mean, I thought I would just come out here belittle your client. I'd flip this table over and me and your client would get into a big fight, one of us would come out on top, probably me. And then all these people would stand up and cheer. I mean, it's sports entertainment, it's a contract signing, I thought that's how this worked… I don't know. I'm wrong, I guess but I know I may not be versed in a, legalese, okay? But I'm pretty sure the suit and tie has got no jurisdiction in my ring. And I can probably just do all those things I said I was going to do anyway. So I'm just going to go ahead and sign this sucker' Dean said tossing the microphone.

As he starts to sign, Owens blindsides Dean with an attack. Owens hammers away and rips Dean's shirt off him as he lays into the challenger, kicking him and throwing Dean into the barricade as he yells at him.

'Let me go out there!' I beg at Roman as he stops me from getting up

'No, Dean will kill me and he can handle this' Roman said just as things turn around when Dean sends Owens into the steel steps. Dean hammers away at Owens and Owens retreats into the ring throwing his attorney into Dean, who inadvertently lays the man out with a clothesline as Owens retreats up the ramp. Dean is so frustrated that he hits the Dirty Deeds on the attorney.

'I'll see you Sunday!' Owen yells out as Dean signs the contract as his music plays.

….

Dean walks into the locker room still fuming about Owens as he picks up my feet and sits down with them on top of him. Roman silently leaves as I pull myself up and sit on Dean's lap. I poke his bleeding lip to assess the damage as Dean mutters to himself.

'Dean' I say as Dean continues to mutter to himself. I sigh and wipe some of the blood away but kissing him. This stops Dean's muttering and he deepens the kiss before resting his forehead against mine.

'I'm taking that title from him' Dean promised me and I nodded

'I know babe, but you got a match to focus on tonight' I explain and he nodded

…

I watch from the back as Dean, Roman and The Usos make their way down to the ring.

The match starts with ADR and Jimmy, who lock up as ADR is whipped into the ropes before shoulder blocking Jimmy to the mat. Jimmy catches ADR with a right hand to the jaw before tagging in Jey, who drops on ADR's arm before ADR tags to Rusev, who whips Jey to the ropes and hits a back kick for a near fall. He sets Jey on the ropes with a chin lock, walking away to distract the ref as Sheamus kicks Jey in the head. Rusev tosses him up into the bottom rope before tagging in the WWE Champion. Sheamus throws Jey out of the ring, where a distraction leads to ADR throwing Jey into the barricade.

Sheamus is still in control as he continues the attack on Jey Uso, hitting Beats of the Balroun before Roman runs in to stop him. Sheamus is visibly frustrated on the outside before coming back in the ring as Jey tags in Dean, who hits a flurry of offense before a kick to the face on Sheamus from the corner. Running forearm into a bulldog, followed by some chops and jabs and chops and jabs and chops and jabs and chops. Sheamus tags in Rusev, who lays into Dean with some stomps and hard punches to the back before getting a near fall. Rusev tags in ADR, who hits Dean and gets a near fall. ADR with a sleeper hold on Dean, who manages to power out and hits some right hands on ADR before the US Champion hits a Backstabber for a near fall. ADR tags in Sheamus, keeping Dean in the corner as Sheamus stomps on the Lunatic Fringe. Boot to the throat now, and Sheamus hits a suplex for a near fall. Sheamus with a sleeper hold, wearing Dean down as the crowd tries to cheer him back to his feet. Dean up now, but crashes into the League's corner as Rusev tags in, driving his shoulder into Dean before locking in a bear hug. Dean appears to be fading, but is slowly powering out of it before driving Rusev to the mat with a neck breaker. ADR in now, missing an enzuigiri as Dean hits a Tornado DDT before tagging in Roman as ADR tags in Rusev. Roman hits a Samoan Drop on Rusev and some hard clotheslines in the corner. Rusev surprises Roman with a knee, but is then met with a hard right hand as Roman sets up, hitting the Superman punch on Rusev. He goes for a cover and the League breaks it up, chaos in the ring leading to an Uso Crazy dive on the Nations to the outside.

Back in the ring, Roman hits a huge spear on Rusev for the win!

…


	53. Chapter 53

**13-12-15 TLC**

'Hey. We were looking for you earlier' Dean said to Roman as he walked up to Dean and I

'I just got done telling The Usos. They said… they said it's on us to hold it down for the Family now' Roman said

'I'm down with that' Dean said

'How are you feeling?' Roman asked

'I'm feeling good' Dean said

'I'm excited man. I'm telling you right now. I just picture myself on the top of that ladder popping each snap of that WWE Championship and taking it back. And I just picture stupid little Sheamus under that ladder. But you want to know what really excites me? The things that I have to do to get him under that ladder. I'm willing to break every single one of these knuckles on his head. I'm willing to break every step of every ladder with his head until I'm the last man standing on top of that ladder. But win, lose, or draw, tonight is about making a statement. ' Roman said

'Hey, I like that. But let me tell you about the vision that I have. At the end of tonight, us standing in the middle of the ring, champions, intercontinental champions, WWE World Heavyweight Champion. That's a statement' Dean said

'Oh! I am visualizing the after party! It's going to be so good!' I said excitedly as they laughed

'That's one hell of a way to the end the year' Roman said and kissed my cheek

'That's right' Dean said and bumped fists with Dean

… **.**

Team BAD made their way down to the ring to the ring as the crowd booed loudly. Natalya and then Becky Lynch made their way down as they stopped at the bottom of the ramp and waited.

'KAYLEE' The crowd chanted as they waited for me to appear.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

The arena erupted into applause as I walked out onto the stage carrying 3 steel chairs. I met up with Becky and Natalya at the bottom of the ramp and gave one to Becky and one to Natalya

'Let's do this' I said with a smirk and we slide into the ring as Team BAD slide out of the ring.

'You think you are so badass?' I asked them as they paced the outside annoyed. I grabbed a microphone

'What's wrong girls? I thought you were the _baddest_ divas around?' I mocked

'Let's put down the chairs, we are scaring the poor girls' I said to Becky and Natalya who laughed but we put down the chairs

'Come on' I said and Sasha ran into the ring and tried to attack me but I quickly DDT'd her into the chair. She rolled from the ring holding her head

'Next' I said looking to Naomi and Tamina as the crowd cheered.

The ref finally got things in order and Tamina and I started the match. We locked up and I tossed Tamina into the ropes hitting a sidewalk slam on the rebound. Natalya tossed me a chair and I caught it and grinned winking at Naomi and then hitting Tamina in the back with it over and over again. Naomi and Sasha jump into the ring with chairs of their own and try to hit me but Natalya and Becky tackle them to the mat. Since it was a No DQ match it was basically a tornado match.

I grab Tamina and toss her out of the ring. I climb to the top rope and go to hit a flying elbow but Tamina grabs a chair and mid-flight she hit my elbow with it.

'AHHHH' I scream in pain and roll on the floor holding my elbow. Becky and Natalya look over at me concerned and Sasha and Naomi take the opportunity to attack them. Tamina smirked and started stomping away at my elbow. I tried to run away from Tamina to create some distance between us but she picked up a chair and threw it at me. It hit me in the back of the head.

'Look at this, the devious beauty crawling away from a fight' Tamina taunted

She went to grab me but I pulled her head first into another steel chair that was set up as decoration around the ring. I stood up and grabbed the chair with my good arm and started to hit Tamina with it. I saw Naomi and Sasha double teaming Becky so I walked over and hit Sasha in the head with a one arm chair shot. This allowed Becky to gain the advantage over Naomi. I looked over and saw Natalya on the floor, slowly recovering.

'You ok?' Natalya asked me as I threw Sasha into the barricade and knelt down next to Natalya

'Yeah I'm good' I said but wasn't convinced myself.

Becky, Natalya and I rolled Naomi and Sasha back into the ring and took turns taking chair shots on them.

'I got an idea' I said and rolled from the ring tossing in 3 more chairs.

'Set them up' I said to the girls and they set them up in a row.

'Put Sasha on them' I said as I climbed to the top rope and they laid Sasha on the chairs

'You sure you should do this?' Nataly asked but I simply glared at her and hit a moonsault onto Sasha through the chairs. I rolled from the ring holding my arm as Becky went for a pin but Naomi broke up the count just as Tamina levelled me with a chair shot to the head. She picked me up and tossed me into the steel steps before placing a steel chair around my elbow and jumping on it.

I screamed loudly in pain as Tamina laughed until Becky took her out with a suicide dive. She helped me up before we were taken out by Sasha and Naomi. The crowd started chanting 'This is awesome'. Natalya helped up Becky and myself as I looked at my elbow to see it was swollen and cut open so it was bleeding. I took of my shirt, to a loud cheer from the crowd, and wrapped it around my open wound before looking at Becky and Natalya

'Let's finish this' I said as we tossed all 3 members from Team BAD into the ring. Natalya locked on the sharpshooter to Tamina, Becky locked on the Dis-Arm-Her on Naomi and I locked on the Killing Me Slowly onto Sasha. All 3 girls tapped out and we won the match.

…

I watch from the back Dean goes down to the ring for his match.

'You got this babe' I whisper to the screen ignoring the medic poking and moving my injured elbow.

Dean goes on the attack early with shots to Kevin Owens in the corner. Owens cuts off Dean with a quick elbow. Dean with a tackle and big rights. Owens with a clothesline to the back of the neck and stomps near the corner over Dean. Dean with punches and kicks to Owens. Owens with an overhead belly to belly on Dean for a two count. Owens with a low clothesline tackle on Dean. Owens keeps Dean grounded with a headlock. Dean fights up and breaks it up with a back suplex. Dean clotheslines Owens over the top rope. Dean hits the ropes and connects with a suicide dive over Owens. Owens with a fall-a-way slam on Dean right into the ring barricade and then connects with a running senton over Dean!

The referee starts the count. Owens is back in. Dean rolls back in at 9. Dean gets his knees up when Owens goes for a second senton splash over the body of Dean. Dean with chop/jab combos on Owens. Owens with a big forearm, but Dean fires back with his rebound clothesline. Dean comes off the top rope, Owens catches him and connects with a release German suplex. Dean falls to the corner and avoids a splash in the corner from Owens. Dean off the top rope with a flying elbow and Owens gets a shoulder up after two.

Both are now up top in the corner. Owens with a flipping senton on Dean off the top! Owens covers Dean and Dean kicks out after two. Owens can't believe it. Dean with Dirty Deeds, covers and Owens just barely gets one finger on the bottom rope to break up the pin fall! Dean is in shock as the referee informs him of the rope break.

Owens with a super kick into a roll up on Dean and Dean kicks out after two. Dean counters a Pop Up Power bomb, rolls up Owens and gets the pin fall.

After the match, Dean jumps in the crowd and celebrates his win as we see a look of shock on the face of Kevin Owens. I run down to the ring, my left arm hanging useless by myself. I roll into the ring and jump on Dean in celebration. We fall to the mat in a massive hug.

'YOU DID IT!' I shout at Dean

'You're the champ!' I whisper to him and kiss him in the middle of the ring as Dean picks me up with one arm and holds up the champion belt with the other arm.

….

'Dean Ambrose! You are the new Intercontinental Champion! How are you feeling after defeating Kevin Owens in such a gruelling match?' Renee asked Dean as Dean hugged both me and his championship belt close to him. He rested his head against my shoulder and kissed my neck

'PAT PATTERSON, Macho Man, Randy Savage, Brett 'The Hitman' Hart, Rick 'The Dragon' Steamboat. 13-year-old kid collects video tapes, tapes over them, steals them from the blockbuster video, remember we used to have those, 8-hour tapes, taped over and over and over, watching _these_ guys do what they do; set an example. Being the workhorses. Being what you dream of being when you dream of being a professional wrestler, that's what I have always aspired to become somewhere along the line things went off the rails a little bit and we live in WWE IN 2015 and men like to CHEAT and they like to get disqualified on purpose because they just want to walk around with this, they don't want to represent this, you know what I'm saying? It's a strange, strange world we live in today alright? And I don't know if Pat and Brett and Ricky and Randy, I don't know if they would approve of the way a guy like Kevin Owens or a guy like Sheamus…' Dean said

'Or a girl like Charlotte' I added

'Or a girl like Charlotte, right, I don't know if they would approve of how they represent themselves and these championships! So I will go to every nook and cranny in this country, every town in the states, every arena all over the world and I will defend the Intercontinental Championship like it was mine and Kaylee's child! Like it was Kaylee; the only thing in the world that matters to me because THAT is what being champ is all about' Dean said and we left Renee

….

I sit on Dean's lap out the back as we continue to celebrate his win before I look at the TV to see the Diva's title match on.

Charlotte with a shot on Paige early along with kicks in the corner. Charlotte mocks Paige yelling out, "This is my house!" Paige turns it around and stomps away at Charlotte in the corner. Paige catches Charlotte with a super kick and Charlotte does a Flair flop. Charlotte quickly rolls out as Paige struts in the ring. Charlotte gets distraction help from her dad setting up knees to Paige on the ring apron. Charlotte stands on the head of Paige over the bottom rope. Charlotte with a neck breaker in the corner on Paige. Charlotte keeps Paige grounded and then slams her on the mat when she attempts a comeback. Charlotte drops a knee over Paige and does a strut. We see a shot of Flair doing a strut at ringside as well. Paige takes the back of Charlotte. Charlotte breaks it up dropping to the mat. Paige kicks away Charlotte. Charlotte with a chop block. We see a shot of Team B.A.D. watching the match from backstage. Back live, Paige pulls Charlotte head first into the steel ring post. Flair walks over and checks on Charlotte. We can see a shot of Flair trying to expose the middle turnbuckle as the referee gets in his face. Back in the ring, Paige with a series of big kicks to drop Charlotte. Paige with a high knee in the corner to Charlotte and drags her out to the middle of the ring. Paige gets the Figure Four applied. Charlotte screams in pain. Charlotte rolls Paige over to apply pressure. Paige makes it to the bottom rope. Charlotte catches Paige with a big boot, goes up to the top rope and connects with a corkscrew cross body. Charlotte gets a two count when Paige kicks out. Paige with a fisherman's suplex for two. Charlotte with a nasty looking DDT on Paige. Paige catches Charlotte with a knee coming off the ropes. Paige lifts up Charlotte and drops her with a big DDT in front of Flair. Paige goes for the cover and Flair puts Charlotte's foot on the bottom rope. Paige is trying to tell the referee that Flair got involved. Flair is smiling as Charlotte removes the padding to expose the second turnbuckle. Charlotte drops Paige face first on it, hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

After the match, Ric Flair jumps in the ring and celebrates the win as Charlotte is handed the WWE Divas Championship.

I shake my head annoyed at what Charlotte has become.

…

Dean and I are sitting out the back, my elbow is now strapped up and we watch Roman go down to the ring for his match.

Roman catches Sheamus with a quick right hand right as the bell rings and Sheamus charges in. Sheamus goes on the attack after eating the right hand. Roman levels Sheamus with a big clothesline. Roman with corner clotheslines to Sheamus in the corner. Roman with a takedown and drops rights over Sheamus. Sheamus quickly rolls out of the ring. Sheamus launches a ladder at ringside at Roman when he jumps out. Roman launches Sheamus over his head into the timekeeper's ringside area. Sheamus with a quick forearm on Roman. Roman plants Sheamus with a clothesline on the outside. Roman sets up a ladder across the ring apron and announce table. Sheamus launches a steel chair at the back of Roman. Sheamus then cracks the chair over the back of Roman.

Back in the ring, Roman catches Sheamus with a boot and Sheamus responds with a tilt-a-whirl slam. Sheamus props a table over the ropes. Roman with a right and then clotheslines Sheamus over the top rope. Roman tosses Sheamus over a table filled with steel chairs at ringside. Roman then launches Sheamus into two stacked tables filled with chairs as well! Roman throws a chair at Sheamus. Roman cracks a chair over the back of Sheamus as Sheamus starts to crawl closer to the ring area. Roman pulls a table out. Sheamus with a counter giving Roman a back body drop over the table. Roman crashes right through the table.

Sheamus then lifts up Roman and plants him over another table cracking it in half. Sheamus grabs a big ladder and starts to set it up under the WWE World Heavyweight Championship hanging high above the ring. Roman is in to knock over the ladder. Sheamus quickly sends Roman out through the ropes. Sheamus launches a ladder at Roman and it bounces right off the head of Roman. Sheamus tries to crack a steel chair over the head of Roman on the steel steps and Reigns moves. Roman then sends Sheamus shoulder first into the steel ring steps. Sheamus drops Roman with a quick shot and then cracks another chair over his back. Sheamus has a table setup nearby. Sheamus grabs Roman, walks up the steel steps and connects with White Noise jumping off the steps and crashing through the table below!

Roman is fighting to his feet as Sheamus cracks him with a right and tosses him back inside the ring. Sheamus is kicking Roman on the mat. Sheamus has Roman up, Roman counters, lifts Sheamus up and power bombs him over the ladder that was down in the ring. Roman with right hands and then a jumping clothesline shot. Sheamus rolls out. Roman grabs a steel chair, jumps off the steel ring steps and drops the chair on top of Sheamus' head!

Back in the ring, Sheamus avoids a Superman and connects with his Irish Curse backbreaker. Sheamus pulls Roman up on the ring apron and wraps up his arms. Sheamus is dropping powerful forearms to the chest of Roman. Roman with elbows. Roman has Sheamus up on his shoulders on the ring apron. Roman falls back. Both crash through the ladder that was propped up over the ring apron and announce table!

Back inside the ring, Roman is pulling the ladder out and setting it up under the title. Sheamus is still down at ringside. Roman is climbing up the ladder. Sheamus is in to cut off Roman. Sheamus pulls him off and Sheamus starts climbing up. Roman pulls Sheamus off and gets in a head butt. Roman is back up climbing. Sheamus cuts him off with forearms to the back. Sheamus gets under Roman, drops him back, Roman lands on his feet and Roman connects with a Superman. Sheamus is down. Roman is climbing up the ladder. Roman has his hand on the title. Sheamus pushes the ladder over and Roman crashes into the ropes. Sheamus is up and has his hand on the title. Roman with a Superman on Sheamus! Sheamus goes flying off.

Roman gets the ladder setup, climbs up and Rusev and Alberto Del Rio are in pulling him down. Roman is attacking Rusev with rights. Del Rio with a super kick on Roman. Roman rolls out of the ring as Rusev continues to stomp away at him. Rusev puts The Accolade on Roman. Del Rio is helping Sheamus up on the ladder. Roman fights out and a Superman on Rusev. Del Rio is out attacking Roman. Superman on Del Rio! In the ring, Sheamus is at the top touching the title. Roman pulls Sheamus down. Sheamus with a Brogue Kick on Roman! Sheamus climbs up the ladder. He's near the top when we see a shot of Roman rolling back in grabbing the bottom of the ladder. Sheamus reaches up and pulls down the title.

After the match, Sheamus is at the top of the ladder holding up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

'DAMN IT' I shout annoyed as Dean hugs me tightly to calm me down.

Alberto Del Rio and Rusev hold up Sheamus on their shoulders. Roman with a spear taking everyone out and he isn't happy.

'Roman has snapped' Dean said

'Let him go' I said to Dean as we watched.

Roman grabs a steel chair and cracks it over the back of Rusev and Del Rio. Roman with shots to the body of Sheamus repeatedly using the steel chair. Roman continues beating down Sheamus with the steel chair as Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and WWE referees run down.

'That is enough' HHH yells at Roman.

Roman is out of control as he keeps cracking the steel chair over the body of Sheamus. Triple H starts removing his tie and jumping up on the ring apron.

'Calm down' HHH said to Roman in the ring as if talking to a wild animal.

Roman drops the steel chair. Triple H enters the ring and checks on Sheamus.

"What the hell is a matter with you?" HHH yells and I see Roman's face look at HHH

'Do it' I whisper to myself

Triple H is up staring down Roman as WWE referees check on Sheamus. Roman with a Superman on Triple H. Roman has a steel chair, hits Triple H in the gut with it and then cracks it over his back! Roman with another gut and back shot using the steel chair. Roman continues cracking it into the ribs and back of Triple H. Roman gets in one last shot over the body of Triple H. Triple H rolls out as WWE referees tell Roman to back off.

Roman starts clearing off the Spanish announce table as we see Stephanie yelling at Roman to stop. Roman tosses Triple H over the main announce table. Triple H pushes Roman back. Roman with a right hand to Triple H. Roman kicks Triple H in the face. Roman lifts up Triple H and drops him over the Spanish announce table. The table doesn't break. Roman gets up on the other announce table, jumps off and drops an elbow over Triple H crashing through the Spanish announce table.

Stephanie is attending to Triple H and calling for medical staff as a loud "THANK YOU ROMAN" chant starts up as we see a shot of Roman smiling in the entrance area.

WWE staff picks up Triple H and starts to remove him from the ringside area. Roman turns around, takes off running and levels Triple H with a spear! We see a shot of Stephanie screaming and yelling that Roman is going to pay for this.

…

'Feel better?' I asked Roman as he walked up to us out the back

'Oh yeah' He said smirking

'You know there is going to be hell to pay right?' Dean asked

'Yep, but for now, let's go celebrate the new Intercontinental Champion' Roman said as we left the TLC arena

…


	54. Chapter 54

**14-12-15 RAW**

Dean, Roman and I arrived at the arena to see Stephanie McMahon in the ring.

'You ready for this brother?' I said to Roman placing a hand on his shoulder

'Yep' Roman said with a sigh as we watched Stephanie

'I stand before you as one of the principal owners of the WWE and as far as our society has come, it's obvious that women in business, women in power are still seen as cold-hearted, vindictive, and ruthless' Steph said as the crowd cheered

'She isn't wrong' I muttered

'But that's not who I am' Stephanie added

'Now she is wrong' I added as Dean and Roman laughed

'Take away the money and the education and I'm just like all of you. I'm a human being, I'm a wife and I'm a mother. Consider what it was like last night when I had to watch my defenceless husband brutally and savagely attacked by Roman Reigns. Imagine what it feels like as a parent after looking into your daughter's eyes and explain why Roman Reigns beat up daddy, why he's spitting up blood all night in the hospital. Well, it's obvious to me that all of you want me to be cold-hearted, vindictive, and ruthless. So, if that's what you want, then that's what you're going to get. Roman Reign, you not only attacked my husband, you attacked the COO of WWE, you attacked your boss. Therefore, you leave me no other choice' Stephanie said before Roman's music hit and he made his way down to the ring. Roman jumped into the ring with a microphone. They stared at each other as the crowd chanted 'Thank You Roman'

'You see, I'm a father too and today is actually my daughter's birthday. I love you JoJo. I can't wait to see you when I get home. With that being said, I don't feel bad at all about whipping your husband's ass.' Roman said firmly

'You have a lot of nerve coming out here, Roman, wishing your little girl Happy Birthday. You don't take this seriously. How would it feel for your wife to look in your baby girl's eyes and explain about the beating that you took? How would that feel? You better have something sharp to say. Come on, Roman, bring it because I'm ready' Stephanie begged

'Like I said, I'm a little tight on time. If you're going to fire me, fire me please' Roman begged

'Roman, you are nothing more than a coward. These people are chanting, 'Thank You Roman', yes, thank you, Roman, for, once again, losing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and blaming everybody else but yourself, taking it out on my poor defenceless husband who had nothing to do with your loss. Accept the responsibility, Roman. You are a failure and you're a disgrace' Stephanie yelled as Roman laughed

'I'm the disgrace? I'm the disgrace? No, No Steph. You are a disgrace and your husband is a disgrace, as a matter of fact, your whole family is a disgrace' Roman said as Stephanie fumed. Stephanie slapped Roman and he simply smirked. So she slapped him again and again and again.

'Just one more thing. I'm not going to fire you because my husband asked me not to. But I'll tell you what, there's someone on the way to the arena right now, who just might, and that's the chairman of the board of this company; Vincent Kennedy McMahon!' Steph yelled and left the ring.

….

Dean and I walked towards the ring and I laughed as we walked back Roman

'You look like a tomato' I said to Roman playfully slapping his red cheek.

'Shut up Kaylee' Roman muttered and left as Dean and I laughed.

We made our way down to the ring as Dolph Ziggler waited in the ring. I sit on the barricade, my left elbow still strapped after last night.

They circle the ring, and Dean wrenches the arm before applying a side headlock. Dean wrenches the arm again and takes him down. Ziggler twists out and fights up, but Dean takes him down with a headlock takeover. Ziggler fights up before whipping him off, but Dean shoulder blocks him down. Dean hits the ropes, but Ziggler dropkicks him for a two count. Ziggler pins him a few more times for only a one count. Ziggler backs him to the corner before sending him to the opposite corner. Dean slingshots over him before body slamming him down. Dean poses for the crowd before covering him for a one count as I laugh.

Dean delivers a suplex for a one count. Dean ties the legs up and pulls on the hair before applying a Regal Stretch. Ziggler punches out, but Dean knees him in the midsection. Dean drops an elbow for a two count. Dean then applies a surfboard stretch. Ziggler punches out before hitting the ropes, but Dean follows him and knees him in the midsection. Dean hits the ropes, but Ziggler clotheslines him down. Ziggler avalanches him in the corner before hitting a neck breaker. Dean avoids a famouser and clotheslines him over the top rope. Dean then takes him out with a big suicide dive. Dean throws him back into the ring before going to the top rope. Ziggler avoids the elbow drop and rolls him up for a two count. The trade pins before Dean blocks the super kick. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds, but Ziggler fights out. They stare at each other as we're at a stalemate.

They lock up Dean whips him into the ropes and hits a clothesline. Dean climb to the top rope for an elbow drop, but Ziggler dropkicks him out of mid-air for a near fall. Dean pulls himself up in the corner and avoids an avalanche. Dean rolls him up for a two count. Dean goes for a body slam, but Ziggler slides off and hits a famouser for a near fall. Ziggler punches the mat in frustration. Ziggler pays homage to Shawn Michaels by stomping the mat, but Dean counters the super kick with a sit-out wheelbarrow face-buster for a near fall.

Dean goes to the top rope, but Ziggler scales the ropes to meet him up there. Dean punches him off and takes him out with a missile dropkick. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner followed by a bulldog for a near fall. Dean pumps himself up and goes for a short-arm clothesline, but Ziggler ducks it and applies a sleeper hold. Dean backs him into the corner to get out and charges, but Ziggler sidesteps him. Dean hits the ring post shoulder first. Ziggler connects with a super kick, but Dean rebounds off the ropes with a vicious clothesline.

Kevin Owens makes his way to the ring and grabs Ziggler to throw him out of the ring. The referee calls for the bell. Owens punches away at Dean before sending him into the ropes for a Pop-up Power bomb. I climb to the top rope but he catches me with a power bomb.

Owens then hits Dean with another Pop-up Power bomb. Ziggler attacks Owens, but Owens quickly takes him down. Owens then power bombs Ziggler on top of Dean!

…

Dean and I walk through the back as we see JoJo walk up to Kevin on the TV

'Kevin, we know that you're upset about losing the…' JoJo started to say

'Oh, you know? You, you know? Trust me, you don't know. No one knows' Kevin said

'But do you feel that you are justified in attacking Dean Ambrose like that?' JoJo asked

'I don't have to justify myself to you or anybody. All you need to worry about is the fact that what you just saw, was only the beginning. You think Dean Ambrose is a lunatic now? I won't stop until I drive him absolutely insane, put him in an institution and take back MY intercontinental title' Kevin explained and walked off

'Let him try' Dean muttered angrily

…..

Dean, Roman and I watch as Vince got into the ring

'Roman Reigns, get your ass out here!' Vince said firmly into the microphone and Roman's music hit and he walked down to the ring via the ramp this time.

'Good luck bro' I whisper as Dean hugs me tightly.

'I can tell you're intimidated. It's okay. I have a certain presence about me, I can't help. Well, look at you, you're standing here and my son-in-law is back in Connecticut suffering' Vince said as Roman smirked

'Don't give me that smile' Vince said

'So before I make up my mind. Apologize' Vince said and Roman simply shook his head

'I know what all this means to you, pal, don't give me that shake in the head. You want to apologize. As a matter of fact, get down on your hands and knees and apologize' Vince said and Roman shook his head

'You know, there was a time when I would beat an apology out of you' Vince said as Roman smirked

'You think that's funny? You think I can't do it right now?' Vince asked and Roman shook his head. Vince took of his jacket and put down his microphone, when suddenly Shamus's music hit

'Mr. McMahon, please, excuse the interruption. It's not that I don't think you can take him, it's just that I want the pleasure of beating an apology out of Roman Reigns myself. That's right. There is no man on this planet who should ever disrespect you and there's no man who should ever, ever disrespect The McMahon Family. So Mr. McMahon, on behalf of your Irish coat of arms…' Sheamus said but was interrupted by the crowd chanting ' You look stupid'.

'You think I look stupid? All of you paid to seem me tonight, so what does that make you? As I was saying, sir, on behalf of your Irish coat of arms, please allow me to challenge Roman Reigns tonight. You can wipe that smirk off your face, lad. I've beaten you before. Remember Survivor Series? 5 minutes and 15 seconds. And how about last night at Tables, Ladders, and chairs when I beat you again? And I know you're not 100% after that beating you took. Roman, everybody knows I can beat you any time, any place, anywhere, whenever I want. Hell, I'm so confident I can beat you tonight, why don't we put the WWE World Heavyweight championship on the line?' Sheamus said and the crowd cheered. Roman nodded and looking at Vince

'I suppose you would like that, wouldn't you? So what about everybody? Would you like to see a championship match tonight? You people fall for that one every freaking time. That's unbelievable because there's no chance in hell' Vince said as the crowd booed until Roman took the microphone from Vince

'Why not, old man? You used to talk about how you got these big old grapefruits but it just sounds like you have old shrivelled up prunes now. Let's face it, you're 70 years old and time is passing you by' Roman said and shoved the microphone back to Vince.

'Son of a bitch, you've got your match. On one condition, if you don't become WWE World Heavyweight Champion tonight… you're fired!' Vince announced and kicked Roman in the nuts. Roman fell onto his knees as Vince left the ring.

'Oh damn' Dean winced out the back

….

Dean and I sat out the back with Roman as he prepared for his match. I watched as Becky, Charlotte and Ric made their way down to the ring.

Charlotte will start the match against Brie Bella. They lock up, and Charlotte wrenches the arm, but Brie takes her down. Charlotte connects with a neck breaker as the fans chant, "We want Sasha." Brie rips Charlotte off the second rope, which causes her to hit her head on the turnbuckle, and stomps her. Brie then applies a rear naked choke. Brie hits a face-buster before kicking away at her like her husband Daniel Bryan. Brie picks up a two count. Brie applies a surfboard stretch, but Charlotte kicks out of it. Becky Lynch is tagged in, as is Alicia Fox. Becky connects with a pair of clotheslines followed by a jumping calf kick. Becky connects with a forearm smash in the corner followed by a kick and a T-bone suplex. Brie breaks it up, so Charlotte spears her down. Alicia hits the ropes, but Flair sweeps her feet! Becky then applies the Dis-Arm-Her for the win!

I simply shook my head annoyed.

….

Dean and I watch from the back as Roman makes his way to the ring, for what could be the last time

'What if he loses Dean?' I whisper concerned and Dean pulls me onto his lap.

'We will deal with that if it happens' Dean said back but he was just as concerned

The bell rings, and Roman punches him before viciously clubbing away at him in the corner. Roman runs him over with a big boot for a two count. Roman punches Sheamus in the face before Sheamus comes back with a right hand. Sheamus throws Roman out of the ring and kicks him as he gets back in the ring. Sheamus' back is still covered in welts from last night's war. Sheamus connects with a rolling senton. Roman clutches his ribs and gets out of the ring to recover. Sheamus kicks him away from the ring and goes outside. Reigns punches Sheamus and slams him off the apron. Sheamus comes back by sending him into the ring post. Sheamus then gives him a release suplex onto the commentary table.

Back in the ring, Roman counters out of the chin lock with a back suplex. They trade punches while on their knees. Both men are battered and weakened from the events of the last twenty-four hours. Roman comes back with a pair of clotheslines before having a whip reversed. Roman then connects with a leaping clothesline. Sheamus quickly drops him on the apron and knocks him to the floor. Roman quickly sweeps his feet and punches away at him. Roman then connects with a Drive By Dropkick. Roman goes for a Samoan Drop, but Sheamus elbows out. Roman punches him to the corner and charges, but Sheamus boots him down.

McMahon shouts encouragement as Sheamus goes to the top rope. Roman punches him and connects with a Samoan Drop off the second rope for a near fall. McMahon was out of his seat on that one. Sheamus quickly snaps Roman off the rope and knees him in the face before rolling him up for a near fall. Sheamus connects with an Irish Curse Backbreaker for a near fall. Sheamus scoops Roman up for White Noise, but Roman slides off, rolls him up, and slams him down for a near fall.

Once again, Vince McMahon was out of his seat looking nervous. Roman sets up for a Superman Punch, but Sheamus counters into a nasty power bomb for another near fall. Vince McMahon cannot believe he kicked out of that. Sheamus' nose has been bloodied.

Sheamus stomps the midsection and goes for an Irish Cloverleaf, but Roman fights it. Sheamus eventually fights back and applies the hold. Roman is screaming in pain. McMahon is up from his seat to watch this. Roman claws to the bottom rope and gets the break. Sheamus cannot believe it and looks completely exhausted. Sheamus gets Roman to his feet, and Roman viciously head-butts him. Roman punches away at him and has been busted open from that shot. Roman punches away at him, but Sheamus drops him on the top rope. Sheamus hits the ropes, and Roman takes him out with a Superman Punch. McMahon pulls the referee out of the ring before he counts to three! The crowd is loudly booing that!

Roman shouts at McMahon, who is smiling at him. Sheamus sends Roman into the ring post and connects with White Noise! McMahon is on the apron counting with the referee, but Roman kicks out at two and a half! McMahon starts talking with the referee. Sheamus pushes Roman out of the ring. McMahon still has the referee distracted as Alberto Del Rio and Rusev run down. Roman takes Del Rio out with a Superman Punch, but Rusev comes back with a super kick. Rusev puts him in the ring, and Roman knocks him off the apron with a Superman Punch! Roman ducks a Brogue Kick and takes Sheamus out with a Superman Punch! Roman then takes McMahon out with a Superman Punch! Roman turns into a Brogue Kick, but he kicks out! Sheamus cannot believe it. The crowd is chanting, "YES!" Sheamus sets up in the corner for the Brogue Kick, but Roman takes him out with a Spear to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!

The referee hands Roman Reigns the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, and the crowd loudly cheers him. Roman talks trash to an unconscious McMahon, who slides off the apron. Roman stands up on the ring corner and holds up his championship proudly. The Usos, Dean and I run down to the ring. The Usos and Dean crush him in a massive hug before I pull Dean away and Roman picks me up in a massive hug.

'You did it brother!' I whisper in his ear and kiss his cheek.

The Usos and Dean attack him in hugs again as Roman holds up his championship. The Usos put Roman on their shoulders while Dean and I climb the turn buckles and point to Roman, who is holding up his championship. We put him down and Dean wraps his arm around me happily as we watched from get a microphone.

'You all better stop or I'm going to cry again' Roman said as The Uso danced in the background to the 'Roman' chant they had going on.

'For real though, it's wasn't that long again at Royal Rumble, you all know what it was, it was tough. But a lot of my progression and a lot of my focus and motivation came from that night so in a weird hindsight way; thank you so much guys' Roman said as they cheered loudly

'Because hey, life ain't fair and sometimes you got to get kicked in the ass to get better and that's what happened and that's why we are here now so thank you so much! I'll never forget tonight and one more time for my sweet little 8-year-old at home, JoJo, Happy Birthday Baby. I can't wait to get HOME!' Roman said as he dropped the microphone and held up the title.

…


	55. Chapter 55

**17-12-15 SMACKDOWN**

I walked through the back of the arena with Natalya when we turned a corner to find Alicia Fox and Brie Bella attempting to talk to Dean.

'Congratulations on winning the title, Dean' Brie said

'Yeah that title looks _really_ good on your strong arm' Fox said as Dean rolled his eyes and saw me in the background. I put my finger to lips and Dean leant against the wall

'Not… that I don't appreciate the encouragement but uh, you know just talking to me is a health hazard, right?' Dean said smirking

'We aren't scared of your wife Dean… besides we are just talking' Brie said and I looked at Natalya and grinned.

'Hello Ladies' Natalya said walking up to them and Brie and Fox paled.

'What's wrong? I thought you said you weren't scared of my wife?' Dean taunted as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I cocked my head to the side

'Now, you must have wanted to achieve something by gaining my attention in this manner, so what is it?' I asked bored

'Actually, Fox here just wanted to congratulate Dean, not everythingis about _you_ , Kaylee' Brie said smirking and I cracked my neck and sighed

'That is where you are wrong Brie, when it involved Dean… it is about me… so I'll put it simply; if you… or Fox… or any other divas even think about talking to _my_ husband… they will deal with me' I said firmly

'Jealous wife much?' Brie said to Fox

'I'm not jealous of any of you… I'm being a good wife. You see, Dean here… _hates_ when the divas talk to him, it drives him _insane_. So being the good wife that I am. I will punish any diva that makes my husband angry. Got it?' I growl stepping forward and getting into Brie's face. Brie and Fox left looking annoyed.

'Seriously, what goes through their heads?' Dean asked me in disbelief.

'I don't know… you are pretty irresistible' I whispered and winked kissing Dean on the lips as Natalya fake gagged and left us alone.

….

'Hey stud' I said walking up to Roman with Dean and Roman laughed and hugged me before walking down to the ring through the crowd with his title to start of SMACKDOWN. Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we watched proudly.

'That's our boy' I said resting my head on Dean's shoulder

'Winning this championship on Monday felt so good. But doing it on my little girl's birthday, that was completely god sent right the man. And we've been working towards this moment for so long, that was the moment I wanted was to be able to grab this, take it home to my family, and show them what we've sacrificed for. But I got a feeling we're going to have to savour this one, because I got to be honest, I don't think I got too many days left in the WWE' Roman said the crowd booed

'I speared HHH, and we haven't seen him since, and then, I went ahead and Superman Punched the Chairman of the Board, Vince McMahon' Roman said and the crowd cheered

'It sounds real cool till you're the guy that put hands on the boss, so, please, kids, don't do it at home. Because like I said, there are going to be repercussions on Monday, but today… is today Monday? No, this is SMACKDOWN, baby, so, I say, we live in the moment and we have fun, because when it comes down to it, we did it!' Roman said holding up the championship until Sheamus came out

'Roman Reigns, congratulations on becoming the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. Now, some people may think I come out here being bitter, angry, kicking, screaming, throwing my toys out of my pram but the thing is, I'm happy for you, man. I know how long you've waited for this, and I want you to savour every moment. I mean, it's already been over 5 minutes and 15 seconds. But I want you to enjoy every moment that you hold that championship, because fella, it ain't going to be too much longer before that championship is around my waist' Sheamus said

'Hey, I'm ready whenever, fella' Roman said

'You know, if it was just as simple as me coming down there I'd have no problem. Roman, I'm not the only person you have to worry about you have upset a lot of people, a lot of important people, power people. I mean, if I were you, I sure as hell wouldn't expect a Christmas present from the McMahon family this year. I mean, what made you think you could assault HHH and the chairman of the board, Vincent Kennedy McMahon and not get any repercussions? I went to buffer you. That's right. I stood up for you when push came to shove, but unfortunately, The Authority have launched a formal investigation and until matters are resolved, I'm afraid you've been put on the side-lines pal. Yeah. That means you can't fight. You sure as hell can't make any challenges. And as much as it pains me to say this Roman, you can't even be in this building' Sheamus said and the crowd booed

'Yeah, it's crazy, but on behalf of the power vested to me by The Authority, Roman, I'm going to ask you to leave right now' Sheamus said

'You serious?' Roman asked

'I'm not the bad guy here. I'm just a messenger' Sheamus said

'Well, let me send you a message. If you want me to leave, come make me' Roman said simply

'Oh, god. I love that Roman Reigns pride! God, I LOVE IT! I mean, you won't take authority from anybody. You will not be talk what to do. I mean, it's self-destructive but like it suits you so well, Roman, it really does. Unfortunately, Stephanie talked to me earlier and she said that if you wouldn't voluntarily leave the arena tonight then we would have to take alternative measures to make you' Sheamus said and called down some security guards.

'Roman, here's the deal. I'm going to give you one more opportunity to leave on your own freewill. What do you say pal?' Sheamus asked and the crowd started chanting 'No', while Roman just shook his head.

Roman starts taking out the security one by one, even landing a Superman Punch on two of them! He poses in the ring with the title as his music hits.

….

Dean and I are out the back with Renee Young. Dean has his title over his shoulder and one arm around my shoulder

'Dean, what's your reaction to Kevin saying he would put Dean Ambrose in an institution in order to win back the Intercontinental Title?' Renee asked

'Well, I think he's going to have to go back to the drawing board. You think he can even get inside my head like that. You know who you're talking to, son? Kevin Owens can power bomb me a dozen times, I'll still be all up in his face. I will scrape my remains up of the mat, put them in an envelope and mail them to Kevin Owens, you know what I'm saying? I don't go away. Next time Kevin Owens wants a piece of me, wants a piece of this, all he's got to do is ask. Same goes for anybody. Because to me, being an Intercontinental Champion means taking on all comers, 365 days a year, being ready to lay it all on the line every single night and that's what I've done since day one. That's why I earned this championship, that's why I keep this championship' Dean said passionately

'Kevin Owen's master plan to drive _him_ crazy, drive him loony, drive him up the wall, make him Zany? Good Luck' I said laughing and we walked off

….

Dean and I watched as Brie accompanied by Fox and Becky make their way to the ring.

The match gets starts quickly as Brie gets Becky out of the ring. We hear the crowd chanting "We Want Sasha" as Brie Taunts Team BAD before getting back in the ring. She goes back to work on Becky, when suddenly Charlotte comes to the ring.

Becky turns things back around on the distraction, hitting a series of hits and a calf kick to the corner. Brie catches Becky with a missile dropkick and a knee to the face for a near fall. Becky responds with a pump handle suplex for a near fall of her own, before hitting an elbow on Brie. Brie stops her, but gets set on the ropes where Charlotte trips her up. Becky doesn't look happy about that, but puts Brie in the Disarm-Her for the win!

Charlotte goes in the ring to celebrate, but Becky is less than pleased with how that match ended. I lean against the wall and watch as Becky and Charlotte walk next to Dean and I arguing

'Becks, you won, dude' Charlotte said happily

'Yeah. I guess, yeah' Becky said annoyed

'Brie tapped again' Charlotte said

'Yeah. She did. Yeah' Becky said annoyed

'What's wrong?' Charlotte asked

'Look the reason that we won on Monday is because your Dad interfere right? And I just chalked that down to Ric being Ric. But that's why I was happy to take Brie up on a challenge tonight. But the reason that I won tonight is because you interfere' Becky explained

'Becks, I've always had your back. Since day one, I've always had your back' Charlotte yelled

'That's not having my back!' Becky yelled

'Look, I'm not a bad person' Charlotte said

'No, you're not a bad person but that's not having my back. Whatever the outcome is, I want it to be on my own merit' Becky explained

'Look, I just… I just want you to win' Charlotte explained

'I know but I just… whatever happens, I want it to be on my back' Becky said again

'I just didn't want you to lose' Charlotte said again

'You think… you think I can't win on my own?' Becky said shocked

'That's not what I meant' Charlotte tried to explain

'That's exactly what you meant' Becky said and walked off, sparing me a small glance.

Charlotte looked over at me and I shook my head disgusted

'What happened to you?' I asked sadly and walked off with Dean

…

Dean and I watch from the back as Kevin and Ziggler make their way to the ring for their match.

Both men come to blows at the bell, and Owens tosses Ziggler aside before stomping away on him. He shoves him into the corner with some hard right hands, taunting him along the way. Owens looks more vicious than usual, but Dolph starts to fight back before being dropped with a shoulder block. Owens whips Ziggler against the ropes, but is dropped by the Show off before leaving the ring. They start fighting on the outside, with Dolph sending Owens into the barricade.

'Things are getting interesting' Dean said to me as I rested my head on his shoulder

'What's wrong babe?' He asked

'Watching you take the championship from Kevin and act how a true champion should act has me thinking that maybe I need to do something similar with Charlotte' I explained

'I thought you didn't want the championship?' Dean asked

'I didn't but watching you and Roman both have titles and acting like true champions has reignited my passion for this division and it is about time that the true champion comes back into the picture' I explained and Dean kissed me on the lips.

Owens is in control with a sleeper hold on Ziggler. Ziggler appears to be fading, but slowly makes his way up before Owens slams him down, following with a running senton for a near fall. Owens back on the attack, focusing on the injured neck of Ziggler before locking in the chin lock. Ziggler trying to fight out of it, getting back up again but Owens looks for a suplex…but Ziggler rolls him up for a near fall! Owens charges at Ziggler, but ends up falling out of the ring when Ziggler evades! Owens rolls into the ring but Ziggler catches him, turning things around with a triple shot of elbow drops before looking for the super kick…but Owens catches him with a belly to belly suplex for a near fall! Owens goes up top, but Ziggler catches him…but it's a trap as Owens drops Ziggler with a German suplex before hitting a cannonball for a near fall. Ziggler avoids a Pop Up Power bomb, getting a superkick for a near fall! They exchange blows again, and Owens sends Ziggler out of the ring! The ref goes out to check on Ziggler, but Owens comes out to continue the attack. The ref pulls Owens away, but Owens goes right back on Ziggler before throwing him clear over the announce table as the ref calls for the bell!

After the match, Dolph tries to take the fight back to Owens but gets thrown into the steel steps. Owens looks to do more damage until Dean runs down to the ring, where he and Owens go into a big brawl! Dean looks for the Dirty Deeds, but Owens wisely rolls out of the ring before kicking down Ziggler. Owens retreating up the ramp and Dean walks over to help Dolph but gets super kicked by Dean to confuse absolutely everyone as the show comes to a close.

…..


	56. Chapter 56

**21-12-16 RAW**

Dean and I arrived to find Stephanie in the ring

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW. And welcome to the 2015 Slammy Awards. We're going to find out the winners of all the categories that you've been voting on all week, whether that's match of the year, surprise return of the year, or even superstar of the year. I can tell by the looks on your lovely faces that you're wondering how it is I could be so happy right now, so joyous given the brutal and cowardly attack that Roman Reigns made on my husband at TLC. Or even Superman punching my 70-year-old father last week on RAW to become WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Steph said and the crowd cheered

'And let me just say that unlike all of you, McMahons do not wallow in their self-pity. No, McMahons rise to the occasion. Nothing is going to get my down tonight because tonight is a night of celebration. Tonight is a night…' Steph started to say but was interrupted by Roman Reigns.

Dean and I cracked up laughing as Roman made his way down to the ring with a massive grin on his face

'Tonight seems like a good night. You're in a good mood, I'm in a good mood, they're in a good mood. We're celebrating the slammy and a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Roman said as the crowd grinned

'But just looking at your face, this feels like a setup. It really does. It feels like the League of Nations could come out here at any time and jump me or they're not. Maybe you're trying to be like your Daddy last week and make me sweat. What you need to understand, I don't sweat you, Stephanie. I don't sweat your daddy. And I damn sure don't sweat your husband, HHH. Why would I? I haven't seen him since I laid him out in TLC. But when you see him, please send him a message, let me know that I'm here and I'm not hard to find because I am the guy that carried this shiny gold. WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Roman said

'Get out. No, I said get out. I said get out of my ring. You can go right back the way you came, march yourself up those stairs and get out of this ring. I don't know what's so funny. I said GET OUT' Stephanie yelled

'They don't want me to get out' Roman mocked as the crowd chanted 'No'

'I said GET OUT' Stephanie yelled

'But they don't want me to go' Roman teased

'I SAID GET OUT OF MY RING' Stephanie yelled angrily as Roman started laughing

'Don't you laugh at me, Roman Reigns. I SAID GET OUF OF THIS RING. THIS IS MY RING. GET OUT' Stephanie yelled

'You sound like a little kid right now' Roman mocked

'You get out of this ring before I make you get out of this ring' Stephanie said Roman laughed

'I don't want you to lie and lose your temper, you said you're in a good mood so I'm going to leave. But they still don't want me to leave' Roman said as the crowd chanted 'No'

'Get out of my ring right now. I own this ring. I own this building. I own you. Damn it. GET OUT. I SAID GET OUT, Roman' Stephanie yelled

'I don't care what they say. You listen to me, get out right now' Stephanie said

'Hey, you all want to see her get really mad?' Roman asked and the crowd cheered

'Watch this' Roman said and dropped the microphone and turned his back on Stephanie

'How dare you turn your back to me?' Stephanie said and Roman started laughing

'Don't you turn your back to me Roman Reigns. Roman, get back in here' Stephanie said as Roman got out of the ring

'Get back in this ring right now. Don't you disrespect me like this! Roman, I am your boss' Stephanie said fuming from the ring as Roman climbed the barricade and walked back up the stairs laughing with the crowd.

'You know what, fine. Run. That's it. Run just like the coward you are. That's right. Keep going. Show your true colours, that's who you are. You know what, Roman, you're going to learn what it feels like to stand in my shoes. You're going to feel like what it feels like to watch your family be defenceless as The Usos, your cousins, take on the New Day in a 3-on-2 handicap match' Stephanie said but Roman didn't turn around

'Well, how about your brother, Dean Ambrose? Tonight, Dean Ambrose is going to go one-on-one inside a steel cage against Sheamus!' Stephanie annoyed as Roman now turned around laughing

'Now that got your attention, how about your sister, Kaylee Ambrose? Kaylee is going up against Tamina Snuka in a No DQ match' Stephanie shouted and Roman started laughing loudly now

…

'Please welcome my guest at this time, Kaylee Ambrose' Renee said as I made my way to the gorilla position

'Kaylee, what do you think about this match you've been put in tonight?' Renee asked and I laughed

'Is Stephanie McMahon serious? Has she met me? This is my favourite type of match, this is my favourite type of environment, if anything Stephanie is rewarding me and punishing Tamina' I said

'But what about your arm? Tamina did a lot of damage to your left arm at TLC with a steel chair' Renee asked and I looked down at my elbow

'Yeah, she did. But I'm all healed and everyone knows you can't keep The Devious Beauty down for long' I said smirking before hearing my music play.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring as the crowd cheers loudly for me. I paced the ring as Team BAD made their way down to the ring. As they got to the bottom of the ramp, I jumped over the top rope taking out all 3 members. I tossed Sasha into the steel steps and Naomi over the barricade before focusing on my actual opponent as the bell rung.

I hit Tamina with a clothesline and stomped away at her before Tamina kicked me away from her. She tried to create space but I ran at her and hit a hurricarana. I tossed Tamina in the barricade before heading back into the ring. I punched away at Tamina as she got into the ring and hit a spear. Tamina hit an arm drag and punched away at me before I countered with my own arm drag and I tossed her from the ring. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow onto her on the outside.

I grabbed a steel chair and hit Sasha and Naomi in the head as they were starting to recover before dropping it on the floor and hitting Tamina with a DDT onto the steel steps. I continued to hit Tamina with the chair before tossing her into the steel post. Sasha and Naomi grabbed me from behind and toss me into the steel post, arm first. Tamina took advantage and hit a Samoan Drop onto the steel chair outside the ring.

Natalya came running down and took out Sasha and Naomi with clotheslines before tossing them over the barricade into the crowd and punching away at them as they disappeared through the crowd and eventually out the back.

I ducked a chair shot by Tamina and whipped her into the corner barricade before hitting a massive spear that broke the barricade. I tossed Tamina into the ring apron before tossing her into the steel steps again and again. I tossed Tamina back into ring and hit Dirty Deeds for the win.

I kicked Tamina from the ring while the ref held up my hand before I was suddenly attacked from behind with a steel chair by Brie Bella and Naomi. The both took turns hitting me with chairs until finally Brie hit me with the Bella Buster into the steel chair and they left the ring laughing as Dean ran down to help me.

….

Dean helped me out the back and towards when the medics office when we saw Seth Rollins, Superstar of the year, standing there talking to a stagehand. Dean didn't spare him a glance but Seth and I locked eyes and he smirked at me before going back to his conversation.

'Here you go babe' Dean said softly as he handed me an ice pack for my head and he held one on my shoulder.

'Those girls are going to pay' I muttered angrily as R-Truth's music came on to announce Diva of the Year.

'What's up? I'm sorry you all had to see me chase Santino. But I won the LOL! Moment of the year. This belongs to me. Now, my name is R-Truth. Allow me to speak the truth. 2015 has been the year of the diva. Check it out. They got style. They got grace. And most importantly they got athleticism. To be honest with you, I don't know, some of them probably can beat me up. I don't know. Here are the nominees for Diva of the Year' R-Truth said and I laughed. A video footage was shown off Nikki Bella, Naomi, Sasha Banks, Charlotte, Paige and myself.

'You all ready for this? And the winner for Diva of the Year is Nikki Bella!' R-Truth said and Nikki walked out wearing a beautiful dress and hugged R-Truth.

'I didn't have anything prepared because I didn't actually realize I was going to win a Slammy today!' Nikki said excitedly before R-Truth whispered in her ear, but was heard through the microphone

'You are runner-up. You didn't win. I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I made a mistake' R-Truth said

'Diva of the Year is Kaylee Ambrose' R-Truth announced as Nikki fumed. I limped out to the stage, still in my wrestling gear and an ice pack strapped to my elbow. Nikki looked at me and was about to leave but I shook my head

'Nikki, wait, stay… So, I just first want to thank the WWE Universe for voting me your Diva of the Year and it's been quite an amazing year from being suspended and almost losing my job to returning to join forces with Charlotte and Becky Lynch in the Divas Revolution but I want to dedicate this Slammy to all of the women of WWE, to every woman I have shared that ring with, to every woman that is backstage in our production, all the way to the corporate office, to all the women at NXT and most importantly, to every woman and little girl that buys a ticket and sits in that audience and cheers us women on. Thank you so much!' I say as the crowd cheers loudly and Nikki Bella claps and hugs me before helping me limp backstage.

…

I watch from the back as Brie and Fox went down to the ring for Brie's match against Becky, who was being accompanied by Charlotte.

They circle the ring, and Becky rolls her up for a one count. Becky tries again for the same result. Becky tries a third roll-up for a two count. Brie kicks Becky and puts her in the corner. Becky sidesteps an avalanche and kicks her in the face. Brie quickly snaps her arm off the top rope. Brie throws Becky into the ring and stretches the arm. Brie continues to work on the arm before applying an arm bar. Becky fights up, but Brie takes her down. Brie kicks away at her before kicking her in the chest a few times like Daniel Bryan. Brie then lays her out with a low dropkick. Brie connects with a running knee to the face for a two count. Brie applies a chin lock, but Becky fights up. Brie connects with a diving clothesline for a two count. Brie knees her in the arm before Becky rolls her up for a two count. Brie then dropkicks her in the face. Team B.A.D. are seen watching backstage. Brie then reapplies the arm bar. Becky fights up and connects with a pair of clotheslines followed by a back heel kick. Becky kicks her a few times before going for a suplex, but Brie fights out. Brie then hits a missile dropkick. Brie goes for a pin, but Becky counters into the Dis-Arm-Her for the win.

After the match, I ran down to the ring, well limped to the ring, with a chair in hand. Brie and Fox saw me and bolted from the ring laughing as I rolled in.

'YOU'RE DEAD GIRLS' I shouted at them as Charlotte and Becky looked on

….

I watch from the back with Natalya as Dean makes his way down to the ring.

As Dean goes to get in the ring, Sheamus gives him a Brogue Kick that knocks him to the floor. Rusev and Del Rio start double-teaming him before sending him into the cage. Rusev and Del Rio throw Dean into the cage and close the door.

The referee calls for the bell to start the match. Sheamus sends Dean into the cage wall a few times before giving him an uppercut. Sheamus connects with a release suplex for a two count. Sheamus ties Dean up in the ropes and rips his shirt off. Sheamus then starts the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán. Dean blocks a shot and head-butts him. Sheamus knees him in the face to stop his momentum. Sheamus climbs the cage, but Dean grabs his foot. Dean pulls him to the mat, but Sheamus quickly takes him down and talks some trash. Sheamus stomps him and goes for a Brogue Kick, but Dean avoids it. Dean then gives him a back body drop into the cage. Dean comes back with some jabs and chops before hitting the ropes. Sheamus sends him into the cage, but he rebounds with a clothesline. Dean starts to slowly climb the cage, but Sheamus grabs him and pulls him down. Sheamus starts climbing, but Dean cuts him off. They fight on the top rope before Sheamus rams him into the cage. Sheamus then gives him White Noise off the top rope for a near fall!

Sheamus starts climbing the cage, but Dean scales the cage and pulls him down. Dean fights him, and Sheamus falls onto the top rope crotch first. Rusev and Del Rio climb the cage to prevent Dean from climbing out. Dean then takes Sheamus out with a flying elbow off the top of the cage, but Sheamus kicks out! Dean slowly claws over to the door, but Del Rio shoves it in his face.

Roman runs in through the crowd and spears Del Rio on the floor. Roman then attacks Rusev and hits him with a Superman Punch. Roman then hits Rusev with a chair. King Barrett runs off. Sheamus starts to climb, but he stops when Roman starts to climb the cage. Roman tosses the chair into the ring. Dean cracks Sheamus in the back with the chair a bunch of times before giving him Dirty Deeds on it. Dean is bleeding from the back of his head. Instead of pinning Sheamus or going for the door, Dean starts climbing the cage. Sheamus follows him up. They sit on the top beam of the cage and exchange punches and head-butts. They start climbing over. Sheamus punches away at Dean, and Dean falls to the floor to win.

I limp run down to the ring and hug Dean from behind before checking on his head as Roman kills Sheamus with a spear. We celebrate at ringside before Roman and I help Dean to the back to the medic's office.

'Alright Dean, we need you to put you head in the sink so we can wash the wound before stitch it' The medic said as Dean put his head in the sink

'I'm just going to throw a bunch of water on it so it's going to run down the sink' The doctor said walking into the room

'How many staples?' Dean asked as Roman and I sat back and watched

'It's probably going to be closer to 4 o 5' The doctor replied

'How many did you get Roman?' Dean asked

'Way more than that' Roman said laughing

'Alright, you beat me' Dean said as the medic and the doctor started stapling his head.

'This is how we do it on a Monday Night, get staples in my head because I was in a cage match' Dean started singing as I laughed

'You are an idiot' Roman muttered and walked off laughing as they finished up the stitches.

'That should do it' The doctor said

'Now that might still leak a little bit like when you go to sleep tonight you may just want to take a towel from the hotel and put it on your pillow' The medic said to him

'No worries' Dean said and left with me

…


	57. Chapter 57

**22-12-15 SMACKDOWN**

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring to start of SMACKDOWN with Dean. He holds open the ropes for me and I get it and grab a microphone.

'Now we all saw what happened last week after I beat Tamina in a NO DQ match. I was attacked by Brie Bella and Alicia Fox. Normally, I'd just come out here and laugh it off but you see those girls… those girls have been bothering my husband as of late and that _really_ bothers me' I said cracking my neck

'So, I'm giving those girls 2 options; option A is they come down here willingly and I kick their asses all over this arena or option B is they run and hide, I find them, and then kick their asses all over this arena!' I shout and the crowd cheers loudly

'I'll give you to the count of 5 before I come back there and find you' I said annoyed when nothing happened.

'1…2…3…4' I started to count when Stephanie's music hit, she walked onto the stage with a microphone

'You step into this ring Stephanie and I'll kick your ass too' I warned simply as the crowd cheered

'I understand your angry Kaylee, you are a very proud woman, who was humiliated at the hands of Brie Bella and Alicia Fox on Monday Night RAW, I mean, I'd be angry' Stephanie taunted

'However, Brie Bella is already in a match tonight and Alicia Fox isn't here so you're just going to have to wait for your revenge' Stephanie stated and I paced the ring

'No, No, No, Stephanie, either I get my hands on Brie Bella tonight or I will start attacking everyone in sight, starting with you' I threatened

'You should be careful who you threaten Kaylee, remember, I am your boss' Stephanie warned

'Remember who _you_ are talking to Stephanie' I retorted

'Look, I can't give you Brie Bella, but I can give you someone you hate probably more than her' Stephanie said and I narrowed my eyes

'That got your attention didn't it? So how about this, tonight it will be 'The Devious Beauty' Kaylee Ambrose versus PAIGE' Stephanie replied and I smirked

'I like that' I said nodding without a microphone

'Oh and Kaylee, that match is next' Stephanie said walking backstage and Paige's music hit and she walked out onto the stage. She waved mockingly to me as I cracked my neck and took off my jacket, giving it to Dean as Paige walked down to the ring.

The moment she jumped into the ring I speared her to the mat and the bell rung. I stomped away at Paige, taking out my anger on her, before punching away at Paige but she dodged my dropkick and quickly put me in the single leg camel clutch. I quickly powered out and hammered away at Paige, hitting the dropkick this time. I hit a back drop before Paige hit a jaw breaker and rolled from the ring to take a breather. I ran and hit a suicide dive on Paige before she kicked me away. I tossed her into the steel steps over and over again before tossing her back into the ring.

As I got back into the ring, Paige hit an enzuigiri, trying to build some momentum, but I quickly punched her in the gut and whipped her into the corner. I hit a DDT from the second rope before applying a head scissors on her head and elbowing away. I whipped her into the corner and hit whisper of the wind. I tossed her into the corner and hit a clotheslines. Paige shoved me away but I blocked her punch and tossed her from the ring. I climbed to the top rope and hit a cross body. I tossed her into the announcers table. Paige poked my eyes and started kicking away at me before rolling back into the ring.

I rolled back into the ring and Paige started hammering and kicking away at me before I blocked a punch and quickly hit Dirty Deeds for the win.

'Your next Brie!' I shout into the camera and roll from the ring celebrating with Dean.

….

Dean and I were walking from the back from the ring when Renee walked up to us wearing a very white Christmas outfit.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome, The intercontinental Champion, Dean Ambrose and his wife, Kaylee Ambrose. Dean, after coming off a brutal steel cage match on Monday Night RAW against Sheamus, how do you feel going in to defend your Intercontinental Championship against Dolph Ziggler and Kevin Owens in a triple threat match?' Renee asked

'Well, after that cage I got 6 staples in my head, my jaw is still clicking from when Dolph Ziggler kicked me in the face last week. And for weeks now, Me and Kevin Owens have been beating each other in all shapes and sizes like those little metal things you use to cut Christmas cookies?' Dean said

'A cookie cutter' Renee said as Dean just stared at her

'Easy, Gordon Ramsay. Don't need to get all technical he was using a metaphor' I said into the microphone

'Like, for instance, tonight, I'm going to burst Kevin Owens' head like a ripe tomato or I'm going to turn Dolph Ziggler into a hackeysack, see it's a metaphor. This is literal. When I go into that ring tonight, I'm going to bounce off those ropes, I'm going to throw hands, knees, elbows, I'm going to throw everything I got at Dolph Ziggler and Kevin Owens. I'm not going to stop until the dust settles and I remain WWE Intercontinental Champion. And I know Kevin Owens is on a little hissy fit cry baby, I didn't win a slammy award path, and I know Dolph Ziggler wants nothing more in this world than to become a champion again but I'm sorry, tonight's not that night' Dean said simply

'And that's not a metaphor, it's a fact' I added before we left

….

I watch from the back as Charlotte and Brie are in the ring for their match with Becky Lynch commentary.

'Joining us at ringside, the Irish Lass Kicker, Charlotte's buddy, Becky Lynch, welcome' Come said

'Thank you for having me' Becky said

'So Becky, I want to talk to you a little bit about your relationship with Charlotte and so on and so forth but first I want to show you the cover of the latest muscle and fitness her magazine which features the Divas Champion and your friend, Charlotte' Cole said

'She looks amazing, she really does and you know what, me and Charlotte, do everything together. We ride together. We train together. We eat together. I know the hard work she put into this and she deserves it' Becky said

'How do you do it? I mean what's going to happen when you have to actually face Charlotte for the Divas Championship? That's strictly business' Booker T asked

'Exactly. Exactly, Booker, it is, it's strictly business. We're like sisters, you know' Becky said

'You can't be buddies and go out there and have a fight with your best friend. It can't be like that' Booker said

'One thing I do want to point out, Book, you saw Charlotte imitating her famer Father, The Hall of the Famer, Ric Flair, it seems like a lot of Ric's traits have rubbed off on his daughter as of late which I want to ask you about Becky. It seems you've been bothered a little bit by it, which many perceive a change in attitude by Charlotte' Cole asked as Charlotte and Brie lock up and Charlotte pushes Brie to the corner. Charlotte pushes Brie's legs over the second rope and drops her down in a neck breaker.

'Yeah. I don't know if it's Paige getting into her head or it's her Dad getting into her head. You know, a Flair will be a Flair' Becky explained as Charlotte keeps Brie grounded locking her head and throwing knees to the face.

'Maybe it's success getting into her head' King said

'It could be that. You know, but she has her way of doing things. I've got my way of doing things and it seems that everybody wants to go behind my back… but I'm just standing in front of them just trying to win' Becky said as Charlotte drops a knee and Brie moves out of the way.

'Becky, that's what I want to ask you is about this struggle with conscious. I mean, you seemed to be very upset when Ric Flair helped you guys win a match a couple of weeks ago and then we saw Charlotte get involved and actually took up the victory. So where do you stand in all this?' Cole asked

'That's not how I want to do things, Cole. I left home when I was 17. I've travelled the world competing in Japan, America, Canada, around Europe. I have done this all on my own merit. So I want to win on my own merit. Even if I lose, it's on me. I don't need anybody's help and I don't know to do this the wrong way' Becky explained as Brie hits elbows and jumping clotheslines.

'But what's more important to you, winning a matchup or keeping your friendship with Charlotte? Cole asked

'Well… my friendship… okay… where in the holiday season right? You've got your family to go home to and everybody here is mostly American, Charlotte is like my family. That's my sister' Becky explained as Brie with a knee to the face of Charlotte.

'You didn't answer the question though' King said

'But I came all this way to be the best and be the champion and that is ultimately my goal but I'm going to do it my way' Becky added as Brie with a dropkick off the second rope.

'But obviously friendship is very important to you with Charlotte' Cole said as Brie with kicks to the chest.

'Can I be honest, guys?' Booker asked

'Do you think you should have stayed with Kaylee? I mean, as of late, she has almost been a better friend to you then Charlotte' Booker asked

'There isn't a day that goes past that I don't regret my decision on choosing Paige over Kaylee. Kaylee didn't deserve what we did to her and I will continue to do everything in my power to make it up to her' Becky stated passionately as Dean placed a hand on my shoulder out the back.

'What is more important to Charlotte though Becky?' Cole asked

'Winning is everything to her' Becky said as Charlotte with a spear.

Suddenly Team BAD's music hit and they walk down to the ring dressed up. They walk over to Becky and Naomi pours egg nog over Becky Lynch. Becky Lynch then tackles Naomi and starts throwing right hands as Charlotte looks on. Team B.A.D. starts attacking Becky Lynch.

Inside the ring, Charlotte applies the Figure Eight. Brie taps out to give Charlotte the win.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I run down to the ring and scare away Team BAD from Becky as Charlotte looks on in the ring. I roll into the ring.

'What is wrong with you?!' I shout at Charlotte

'She is supposed to be your friend' I say simply and Charlotte shrugs. I shove Charlotte.

'You've turned into the one thing you said you would never be' I said to her. Charlotte slapped me across the face as the crowd was silent in shock. Becky looked on wide eyed. I cracked my neck and licked my lips. Charlotte slowly backed away from me but I cornered her and then snapped. I applied a rear naked choke on her in the corner, climbing to the top rope to gain more leverage. The ref eventually pulled me off her and Charlotte rolled from the ring shocked before I turned to Brie, who was still on the floor in the ring. I pulled her up and hit Widows Peak, while looking at Charlotte.

…

I pace out the back with Roman sitting on the lounge

'Calm down…' Roman started to say

'Don't!' I shout before apologizing to him.

The match starts with Dolph Ziggler getting in a quick dropkick on Kevin Owens. Dean clotheslines Owens over the top rope. Ziggler and Dean exchange rights. Ziggler with a shoulder block that drops Dean. Owens trips up Ziggler as he comes off the ropes. Owens pulls Ziggler out and Dean with a suicide dive taking out Owens. Dean and Ziggler connect with a double clothesline on the outside. Owens with a body splash over both.

'Kaylee…' Roman tried again and I sighed and sat down next to him resting my head on his shoulder

'What are you going to do?' He asked and I shrugged

'Beat some people up' I muttered as Roman laughed

Dean pulls the top rope down dumping Owens out. Ziggler runs up and everyone goes over the top rope. Owens and Ziggler brawl up the ramp as Dean looks on. Owens throws Ziggler into a series of Christmas trees and presents in the entrance area. Owens throws a tree at Dean. Owens has Dean setup for a power bomb off the ramp when Ziggler connects with a super kick. Ziggler and Dean toss Owens off the entrance ramp into a series of presents and Christmas trees. Dean and Ziggler are now exchanging shots. Both take turns throwing Christmas presents and parts of a Christmas tree at each other.

Back in the ring, Dean plants Ziggler down face first. Dean goes up to the top turnbuckle. Ziggler jumps up to cut off Dean. Owens is in and gets under Ziggler. Owens has Ziggler on his shoulders backing up. Ziggler jumps off, super kicks Dean, Owens super kicks Ziggler and Dean levels Owens with a clothesline.

All three men are down inside the ring. Dean catches Ziggler with a big boot in the corner. Dean goes up top. Ziggler jumps up and pulls Dean down connecting with a Face buster off the top turnbuckle. Owens breaks up a pin fall attempt, pulls Ziggler out and sends him into the steel ring steps. Owens covers Dean and Dean kicks out after two. Owens with a clothesline pulling Dean towards him. Ziggler jumps on the back of Owens and applies a sleeper. Owens is trying to break the sleeper dropping Ziggler to the corner. Owens then runs forward and splashes over Dean using Ziggler! Owens sends Ziggler shoulder first into the steel ring post. Ziggler falls to the outside. Owens with an overhead belly to belly suplex on Dean for a close two count. Owens leaves the ring and tosses Ziggler against the ringside barricade. Dean with a few slaps to Owens and then catches him with an elbow. Dean looks for Dirty Deeds when Ziggler jumps in and connects with the Zig Zag on Dean! Dean was able to drop Owens with Dirty Deeds on the way down.

All three men are down. Ziggler covers Dean and Dean gets a shoulder up after two. Dean avoids a super kick from Ziggler. Ziggler with a super kick to Owens. Dean with Dirty Deeds on Ziggler and gets the pin fall to retain.

I run down to the ring and celebrate with Dean in the ring as Kevin throws a hissy fit at the top of the ramp.

…


	58. Chapter 58

**28-12-15 RAW**

Vince McMahon made his way down to the ring to start of RAW as Dean and I arrived at the arena.

'I came out here tonight to settle a score. I would have settled it last week but unfortunately, I had to undergo dental surgery. I'm going to do something tonight that I should have done several weeks ago and I know that's going to happen to a certain individual who can definitely hear my voice as we speak because you're anticipating me calling you out so Roman Reigns, get out here' Vince said and Roman's music hit and he made his way down to the ring holding his title high. Roman laughed as footage was shown from last week.

'Well, look at him out here, Roman Reigns, The new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I suppose you're expecting me to congratulate you and all that kind of good stuff, but see, I just can't quite find that in my heart especially considering what you did to my son-in-law, HHH. You practically incapacitated the man. Let me tell you, one of these days, he's going to extract some revenge. And when he does, you're probably not going to see it coming. Then again, there is my daughter Stephanie…' Vince said before a light 'we can't hear you' chant

'You better speak up, old man' Roman taunted

'Oh, they can't hear me but they can hear you, right?' Vince asked

'Selective hearing' Roman joked

'That's right, I'm back in Brooklyn, I forgot. You incapacitated my son-in-law, and what you did to my daughter, Stephanie, you disrespected Stephanie. You embarrassed Stephanie. You turned your back on Stephanie. Nobody turns their back on a McMahon, nobody embarrasses a McMahon. Nobody. And what you did to me, okay? You Superman Punched me, I get that, that's why I had dental surgery. But then you literally kicked me out of _my_ ring.' Vince said as Roman grinned

'You don't get it. This is my ring. I own this ring. I own that WWE World Championship belt. That's mine. That's not yours. And sooner or later, you're going to come to terms with the fact that I own you. Oh yeah, it may take you while, pal, but you're going to realize it. I own you' Vince said

'This is the problem with rich snobs like you. You think you own everything' Roman said

'I'm not a rich snob. I'm a freaking billionaire. There is a big difference. Big, big difference' Vince said

'It don't change the fact that you're a jerk. You don't own me. You don't own this. We own thing, we being me, and all my supporters' Roman said

'You people think you own this?' Vince asked and the crowd cheered

'Sounds like they know it' Roman said

'How long do you think you're going to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion? I mean, I don't know, if I were you, I'd really wonder that' Vince said

'Is that a threat? Are you threatening me? What are you going to do? What are you going to do?' Roman said as the crowd chanted

'Shut up!' Vince yelled at the crowd

'You see what you did? You gone and stirred them up. What are you going to do tonight? Are you going to put me in a handicap match, 5-on-1? Are you going to put me in a gauntlet match against The League of Nations?' Roman said

'Well, let me tell you what I'm going to do, I'm going to tell you to shut up that what I'm going to do and I'm going to remind you of something, your predecessors, the wild Samoans, everybody remembers Afa and Sika. I'd like to remind you that you're just one generation away from a bone through your nose. As far as our uncle Afa is concerned. It must have been almost 10 years. I made him wrestle every since night of the week. By the time they got finished there was nothing left of Afa. I put him through hell. I enjoyed every second of it. I made money of it too. Then again, Afa was the brains of the outfit. Now we get to your Dad, Sika. That's a whole other story there, pal. I used Sika up and I lined my pockets with Sika's money. I paid Sika, your dad, peanuts' Vince egged on and finally Roman shoved him lightly to the mat.

'My neck, my neck' Vince said laying on the mat

'Oh come on' I said rolling my eyes.

Stephanie's music came on and she walked out with a group of police officers.

'Dad' Stephanie said concerned

'Roman, you just put your hands on a 70-year-old man, officer, arrest that man' Stephanie yelled getting into the ring with the officers

'Dad, are you okay?' Stephanie asked

'Officers, this man is a menace. He's a Neanderthal. You saw what happened. Arrest that man' Stephanie said as Roman just looked on confused and the office said shook his head, no.

'But you saw what happened please arrest that man' Stephanie begged

'No. We weren't employed here to be your personal police department. We're here to do security and that's it' He said and Roman nodded

'Look, there's no denying the fact that you just witnessed Roman Reigns put his hands on my defenceless 70-year-old geriatric father. His neck is hurting him. Something is wrong. Please arrest that man. Look, are you going to arrest Roman Reigns or not?' Stephanie asked

'No. And you need to drop that attitude' The office said

'What! Don't you talk to me like that. I need to drop what attitude?!' Stephanie yelled

'You need to step back or you're going to jail instead of him. So take a step back. Now, I'm not going to tell you again' The officer demanded as the crowd chanted 'yes'

'I'm better. Let's just calm down' Vince said

'Dad, they're going to arrest me…' Stephanie started to say

'No, they're not' Vince said

'She needs to stay calm or she is going to jail' The officer told Vince

'Hang on, let's just take it easy. You guys think you're badass, okay? You know who I am' Vince said

'I don't care who you are' The officer said

'Don't tell me you don't care who I am. I'm Vince McMahon. You got to care who I am. I know your boss' Vince said getting angry as Dean and I laughed out the back

'You keep it up and you'll go to jail' The officer said

'You're pissing me off right now' Vince said angrily

'I really don't care' The office said and Vince grabbed the officer

'You know what, take him!' The officer said

'Cuff him' The officer said and they grabbed him as Roman laughed and slowly put a microphone in front of the officer's mouth

'Mr. McMahon, you have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney… wait, that doesn't apply to you. You don't have to make any statements. You know your rights. Don't say another word. You're going to jail. Let's go' The officer said as the crowd cheers and Roman laughed in the ring.

I was rolling on the floor out the back in tears laughing.

…

Dean and I watch from the back as Kevin is in the ring against Neville.

The bell rings and Neville stuns Kevin Owens quickly. Neville goes up top and Owens hits the ropes to trip him up. Neville counters an early Pop Up Power bomb attempt by Owens with a roll up and gets the pin fall on Owens! Owens can't believe it.

I fall to ground laughing again at Owens face.

'No way!' Dean said grinning.

After the match, Kevin Owens immediately attacks Neville sending him through the ropes. Owens then tosses Neville back first into the ring barricade. Owens grabs Neville and launches him into the time keepers barricade. Owens crotches Neville into the steel ring post, hits big forearms to the back and then drops him back down on the ground. Owens gets in a few stomps and forearms over Neville as WWE referees break it up.

We hear the crowd getting loud as Owens runs down the ramp and levels Neville with a huge clothesline! Owens then tosses Neville into the steel ring steps, charges in again yelling, "You think you're the breakout star!?" Owens gets Neville prepped for a Pop Up Power bomb when Dean runs out.

I kneel down next to Neville and check on him with the officials as Dean and Owens brawl. Dean tosses Owens into the barricade and throws tons of right hands. Owens sends Dean into the steel ring post. Owens tosses Dean to the ring. Dean flips around and hits a clothesline on Owens. Owens jumps over the barricade gets get in the crowd to get away from Dean.

'He ok?' Dean asked walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

'Not sure' I said honestly.

….

Dean and I helped Neville to the medic's office when I saw JoJo interviewing Becky

'Becky, earlier today, Charlotte sent out a tweet saying she will not be here tonight so that you could prove you could win on your own without her, are there any hard feelings over this?' JoJo asked

'No, I appreciate Charlottes intentions over this but I've always been a woman who does things on her own and that's not going to stop right now' Becky explained

'Well, do you think that this leaves you at a disadvantage especially with Team BAD being in Sasha's corner?' JoJo asked

'She won't be out there alone' I said simply walking up to Becky and JoJo as Becky looked on confused

'Are you saying you're going to be at ringside for me?' Becky asked confused and I looked at her and cocked my head to the side

'That's exactly what I'm saying' I said simply and walked off leaving Becky and JoJo confused.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring as Team BAD glared at me and Becky Lynch smirked. She nodded to me as I sat on the barricade in her corner and I nodded back.

The bell rings and they lock up and Sasha Banks quickly tosses Becky Lynch away. Banks bails and mocks Lynch with Team B.A.D. at ringside. I walk around and Banks returns to the ring, lock up and Banks with a headlock. Banks with a shoulder block, back to the side headlock, headlock takedown and Lynch fires back with a series of arm drags. Banks bails again as the referee starts the count. Banks returns at 4. Lynch with an arm drag and keeps Banks grounded working over her left arm. Banks with an arm drag toss, misses a splash on Lynch and Lynch with a dragon screw. Lynch rolls up Banks for a one count. Lynch locks up the legs of Banks as Tamina pulls Banks to the bottom rope as Naomi distracted the referee on the other side of the ring. Lynch with a kick to the face of Banks. Lynch with a baseball slide to Naomi and tosses Banks through the ropes. Lynch goes up top, jumps and takes out all three members of Team B.A.D. at ringside. I grab Tamina and toss her into the steel steps before tackling Naomi over the barricade into the time keeper's area.

Lynch tosses Banks to the corner and gets in a boot. Lynch with another deep arm drag on Banks. Banks tosses Lynch to the ring apron. Lynch kicks away at Banks into the ropes. Lynch starts climbing up the turnbuckle as Banks gets in shots. Banks pulls Lynch down by her left arm over the top rope. Banks with knees to the lower back of Lynch over the top of the corner. Banks with kicks to Lynch in the corner. Banks pulls back on the arms of Lynch and then drops down putting her feet on her upper back. Banks mounts the back of Lynch continuing to pull back on her arms. Lynch fights to her feet and Banks drops her down on the mat. Banks drops a leg over Lynch. Lynch with clotheslines. Banks with elbows. Banks with a kick, locks the head of Lynch and pushes her into the ropes. Banks hits the ropes, dives, Lynch moves and Banks goes through the ropes taking out Naomi and Tamina at ringside.

The referee starts the count. Banks rolls in at 8. Lynch with a big elbow to Banks. Banks with a backstabber on Lynch. Banks pulls back on the arms of Lynch choking her. Lynch breaks free and suplexes Banks into the corner. Tamina super kicks me and this distracts the referee as Naomi kicks Lynch. Banks goes for the Bank Statement. Lynch counters into an arm bar. Banks rolls up for Lynch for the win.

….

Dean and I make our way down to the ring for his 6-man tag team match with The Usos. They hug and jump into the ring as I sit on the barricade.

The match starts with Sheamus and Jimmy Uso. Jimmy catches Sheamus with a kick to the jaw. Sheamus rolls out and then catches Jimmy with an elbow from the outside.

Back inside the ring, Jimmy clotheslines Sheamus over the top rope. Tag to Jey as The Usos get in a shot taking out Sheamus over the ring apron. Rusev is in taking a double atomic drop from The Usos. Tag to Dean who comes off the top taking out Rusev with a missile dropkick. The League of Nations starts to regroup at ringside. Dean runs out and goes after Sheamus tossing him back in. Dean tosses Sheamus to the corner and gets in a series of stomps. Tag to Jey who splashes Sheamus in the corner. Jey with big chops. Jey with a quick uppercut to Sheamus. Sheamus kicks Jey away from the corner. Tag to Rusev who gets in a body shot and head butt to Jey. More head butts from Rusev. Jey tosses Rusev to the corner, shoulder block shot, tag to Jimmy, Jimmy with a jumping shot and chops to Rusev. Rusev with a hip toss on Jimmy right to the corner. Jimmy starts favouring his left knee. Rusev starts dropping his body over the bad knee of Jimmy.

Rusev distracts the referee allowing Sheamus and Barrett to get in cheap shots on Jimmy in the corner. Rusev continues to work over Jimmy's bad knee. Rusev with a half leg Boston Crab on Rusev working on the bad knee. Tag to Sheamus who stomps away at Jimmy. Jimmy catches Sheamus with a kick to the head. Hot tag to Dean. Dean with chop and punch combos on Rusev. Dean tackles Rusev a few times, takes out Barrett on the corner, high knee and running bulldog comb on Rusev. Dean clotheslines Rusev over the top rope, hits the ropes and connects with a suicide dive to Rusev. Dean tosses Rusev back in. Dean pulls down the top rope and Jey comes flying over taking out Sheamus. Dean with a swinging neck breaker and elbow off the top over Rusev. Barrett distracts Dean allowing Rusev to setup a big super kick on Dean.

Rusev drops Dean with a spinning side slam. Rusev misses a corner splash on Dean. Tags to Sheamus and Jey Uso. Jey with clotheslines to Sheamus, uppercut and Samoan drop. Jey fires up the crowd and splashes Sheamus in the corner. Rusev is in and sends Jey shoulder first into the steel ring post. Dean clotheslines Rusev over the top rope. Sheamus misses a Brogue Kick and eats a super kick from Jey. Jey is going up top, Barrett with a distraction, Jey comes off the top and Sheamus gets his knees up as Jey lands. Sheamus is up in the corner, charges and hits the Brogue Kick for the win.

After the match, we see Dean recovering at ringside when Kevin Owens shows up at ringside and sends Dean shoulder first into the steel ring steps. Owens starts to clear off the announce table, tosses off the top of the steel steps and then launches Dean back into the ring barricade. I climb to the top rope and jump but Owens catches me in a power bomb onto the top of the steel steps. He picks me up onto his shoulder and drives me head first into the steel steps splitting me open just above the left eyebrow.

Owens grabs the bottom part of the steel steps, puts them near the announce table, grabs Dean, stands over the steel steps, lifts up Dean and power bombs him through the announce table! Owens smiles and I grab a chair and chase after him before the ref's stop me

'Kaylee' Dean says and I growl and drop the chair and run back to Dean.

'Dean' I whisper as the medics are with him.

'I'm here' I said and grabbed Dean's hand.

'Lift him up' The medic said softly as he and I slowly lifted Dean when suddenly he started convulsing

'Dean' I cry out concerned as the medics push me to the side and they try to hold Dean still.

'Kaylee' Roman said appearing next to me and he hugs me tightly, checking on my forehead.

'Dean, you got to relax. Dean, relax' The medic said

'Kaylee' Dean managed to mutter out and I dropped to his side immediately

'I'm here love, hey, relax for me Dean' I said softly and Dean moved to me and grabbed my leg, hugging it tightly, resting his head on it.

'We need to lift him up Kaylee' The medic said to me and I nodded

'Dean, love, listen to my voice babe, we need to stand you up ok. So the medic and Roman are going to wrap your arms around us and help you out the back' I said softly and Dean's eyes widened and held my leg tightly

'I'm not going anywhere. I will be right here' I say firmly to him and he eventually let's go and Roman and the medic help him stand up and they half walk, half drag him out the back while I walk backwards in front of him so he can always see me.

…...

'Kaylee, your match is next' A stagehand said as I was with Dean in the medic's office.

'I'm not going anywhere' I snap at the stagehand

'Kaylee… go beat up Brie and I'll be here with Dean' Roman said and I kissed Dean on the lips.

'I love you' I whisper and left.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring, dried blood still on my face and a small bandage, I cracked my neck fuming after Kevin's attack as Brie waited in the ring. I slid into the ring and quickly hit a hurricarana. I kicked away at Brie before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a spear on the rebound. I whipped her into the corner and hit a massive clothesline. I stomped away at her until Brie countered with a jaw breaker. Brie whipped me into the rope but I dodged her dropkick. I whipped Brie but Brie hit a hip toss before slamming me face first to the mat. I hit Brie in the gut and punched away at her before hitting a dropkick. I hit a side walk slam and wiped some dried blood from my face. Brie elbowed me away but I dodged her next attack and locked on a sleeper hold. Brie powered out and elbowed me in the face but I hit a rebound clothesline as the crowd cheered.

Brie hit an arm drag and looked for the kicks to the chest move but I caught her foot and hit a enzuigiri. I climbed to the top rope and went for a leg drop but Brie moved and went for a pin but I kicked out. I whipped Brie into the corner and hit whisper in the winds. I picked her up and hit Dirty Deeds and then Widows Peak for the win.

….

After Dean was release from the medic, I took him straight back to the hotel room, which was only 5 minutes down the road. I helped him get undressed and in bed before laying down next to him. Dean laid his head down on my lap as I turn on the TV to watch the last few minutes of RAW.

Roman is running down the ramp and takes out Rusev with a huge spear. Superman punch to Del Rio. Roman is getting inside the ring staring down Sheamus who has a steel chair in hand standing on the ring apron. Roman is inside the ring and Sheamus gets in as well swinging the chair. Superman punch to Sheamus. Roman cracks the chair over the back of Sheamus as he falls out of the ring to the outside.

Vince's music hit and he walks onto the stage with a microphone.

'First of all, I want everybody to know I'm going to sue the city of New York. And if I could, I'd sue each and every one of you. And there is our big champ, big Roman Reigns, I wondered earlier just how long you would be champion and now, I have the answer, because next week, next week, Roman Reigns, you defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against Sheamus. Oh, and there is a guest referee, and his name is Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Happy New Year' Vince said smirking

….


	59. Chapter 59

**31-12-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I walk into the arena still both fuming after Owen's attack on us Monday Night RAW

'Kaylee' Becky said walking up to us and I looked over at her

'Did you hear we have a tag match tonight against Team BAD's Tamina and Naomi?' Becky asked warily since she knows that I am still pissed off. I cock my head to the side and simply smirk.

'Can I ask why you have been helping me lately?' Becky asked curiously and I clenched my jaw and walked off.

Dean sighed and turned to Becky

'She respects you Becky, and I may die for telling you this but she still cares a lot about you' Dean muttered and took off after me thinking I didn't hear him but I did.

Once Dean had caught up with me I glared at him

'Don't look at me like that, she needs to know why your acting the way you are' Dean said to me and I pouted

'Fine' I agreed

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I make our way down to the ring as Becky waits for us at the bottom of the ramp and Team BAD wait in the ring. Becky looks at me and nods and I nod back as we slide into the ring and Sasha slides out.

The bell rings and the match starts with Naomi and myself. Naomi goes for a quick enzuigiri which I block and she blocks my punch and hits dropkick. She whips me into the corner and hits an arm drag on the rebound. I roll out of the way of her punch and she tags in Tamina.

Tamina walks straight into a suplex. I stomp away at Tamina before she counters and whips me into the ropes but I counter her Samoan Drop with a Hurricarana. I whip her into the ropes and hit a spear on the rebound. I toss her into my corner and tag in Becky. I put Tamina onto the top rope and hurricarana her off into a power bomb by Becky. The crowd go wild at this move and Becky and I share a small smirk before Becky hits a leg drop.

Becky punches away at Tamina before going for the Dis-Arm-Her. Tamina powers out and Becky whips her into the ropes and hits a dropkick. Becky hits a face buster before Tamina kicks her in the knee and tags in Naomi.

Becky hits Naomi with 2 arm drags before whipping her into the ropes and hitting a clothesline on the rebound. She puts Naomi in a headlock and I tag myself in a we hit a double neck breaker. I climb to the top rope and hit an elbow.

'Your pathetic Kaylee' Sasha calls out trying to distract me but I counter Naomi's attack and hit a drop kick

'Oh really?' I say back to Sasha with a smirk.

I whip Naomi into the corner and put her on the top rope and hit a suplex from the top rope. I climb to the second rope and hits a senton. Naomi counters with an arm drag and hits an enzuigiri for a 2 count. Naomi hits an arm drag and elbows me in the face but I rebound from the ropes into a clothesline like Dean. The crowd cheers loudly at this.

I whip Naomi into the corner and tag in Becky before dropping to my hands and knees. Becky runs and jumps from my back hitting Naomi with a clothesline. Naomi hits a desperate jaw breaker and tags in Tamina. Tamina hits Becky with a face buster before Becky blocks a punch and whips her into the corner and hits a dropkick. Becky whips Tamina back into our corner and we hit a double dropkick.

I look over at Sasha and Naomi and lick my lips laughing. I measure Tamina up and hit her with Dirty Deeds. Sasha distracted the referee to interrupt the 2 count as Becky took out Naomi. I growl annoyed and hit Sasha with a suicide dive. I roll back into the ring and tag in Becky.

Becky climbs to the top rope and hits Tamina with a dropkick. Becky counters a Samoan Drop and hits a neck breaker. Becky hits a T-Bone Suplex before going for pin. Tamina kicks out. Becky tosses Tamina back into our corner and kicks away at her before Tamina shoves her away and tags in Naomi.

Becky tosses Naomi into our corner but Naomi tries to counter but Becky hits a suplex and tags me in. I kick away at Naomi until Naomi trips me and tags in Tamina. I hit Tamina with a hurricarana. I stomp away at her and whip her into the ropes and hit a spear. I climb to the top rope and Naomi tries to shove me off but Becky runs in a dropkicks her off the apron. I hit Tamina with a flying elbow and go for a pin but Naomi breaks up the pin.

Naomi tries to toss me into Becky but Becky grabs me instead. I turn around and hit Tamina with a spear but it also takes out the referee. Becky takes out Naomi with an arm drag, Dean pulls Sasha from the ring as she tries to get involved and I hit Tamina with Widows Peak for the win.

Dean rolls in and hugs me and holds up my hand in victory before looking at Becky and nudging me towards her. I glare at him before looking at the crowd and they start chanting 'Hug it out'. Becky looks at me curiously and I nod and hold out my hand. She smiles and shakes it before pulling me in for a hug as the crowd cheers loudly.

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring for his tag match with Roman. I hug Roman and sit on the barricade. Kevin Owen's music hits and Dean and I both glare at him.

'Stay there Kaylee' Roman tells me and I nod at him while still glaring at Kevin.

The match starts with Roman and Sheamus, who lock up before Roman gets control, but Sheamus quickly turns it around before Roman responds with an elbow. Sheamus gets out of a Samoan Drop, but Roman catches him with a neck breaker instead. He brings Sheamus out of the ring and tags in Dean, who dives through the ropes onto Sheamus before bringing him into the ring. Sheamus kicks him and tags in Owens, who gets some right hands in on Dean until Dean catches him with a bulldog! Dean goes for a Dirty Deeds but Owens rolls out of the ring, which just drives Dean to follow him for a further beat down by shoving him into the barricade.

'Get him Dean' I shout at Dean as I toss the cover and cameras off the announcers table. Dean brings him over and goes for a power bomb but Kevin drives him rib first into the barricade

'Stay back or you'll go through the table' Kevin shouts at me as he tossed Dean back into the ring and locks on a sleeper until Dean powers out until Owens kicks him in the gut as he tags in Sheamus. The former WWE Champion goes to work on Dean, hitting a suplex on Dean before slamming himself down hard and locking in the chin lock on Dean, who powers out again and runs right into a knee to the gut for his troubles. Sheamus has Dean on the ropes, beating him down hard on his chest and his back, before going for a White Noise but Dean counters into a rollup for a near fall. Sheamus drives Dean as Owens tags himself in, and Owens whips Dean to the ropes only for Dean to hit the rebound clothesline! Dean tags in Roman as Sheamus tags in, and Roman goes off on Sheamus with some heavy hits finished off with a Samoan Drop. Owens distracts Roman in the corner, allowing Sheamus to roll him up for a near fall. Roman gets Sheamus with a Superman Punch, but Owens prevents him going for a spear by dragging him right into the steel post as the ref calls for the bell!

Sheamus and Owens continue the attack as Sheamus throws Roman into the steel steps and over the announce table, before Roman run to the rescue punching Sheamus until Owens drops him with a super kick. I climb to the top rope and take out Sheamus with a hurricarana.

I stare down Kevin who looks at me amused.

'Come on girlie' Kevin taunts before I run at him and hit a several elbows and punches. Owens shoves me back trying to create some space and Sheamus hits me with a Brogue Kick. Sheamus assists Owens in trying to power bomb me on the announce table, but Roman stops him with a Superman Punch. Dean throws Sheamus into the steel post, and Roman hits him with a spear!

Roman, Dean and I stand tall on the announce table with their titles and I hold up their hands.

….


	60. Chapter 60

**04-01-16 RAW**

RAW starts off with Stephanie McMahon's music hitting and she walked out onto the stage when suddenly Roman's music hits and interrupts her. I laugh out the back with Dean as Roman makes his way down to the ring smirking.

They met at the barricade and Roman simply climbed over and walked past her and into the ring grinning.

'I think we are a bad influence on him' I muttered to Dean as the crowd chants 'Roman'

'I don't think we need you out here, Steph' Roman said simply

'Oh yeah, we definitely are' Dean agreed laughing

'It's not about you tonight, it's about your dad. So I'm going to do what he did to me last week and I'm going to call him out because we need to talk face to face so Vince McMahon, get out here right now' Roman said

'Sorry Roman, you're just going to have to get use to disappointment tonight. My father's not here yet but he will absolutely be here in time to guest referee your championship match against Sheamus. I think you got to face the truth here a little bit Roman, the odds aren't exactly in your favour' Stephanie joked

'That's funny to you, that's a joke. This is my life. If I lose this, I don't have a job anymore and if I don't have a job that means I can't provide for my family. So as far as I'm concerned this is my life. This is my family. And no one is going to take that away from me' Roman warned

'Wow. That was so passionate, I mean, you almost had me believing it. I mean, do you people actually believe that Roman's going to beat Sheamus tonight?' Stephanie asked and the crowd cheered

'You know, it's sad, actually it's pathetic, because all of you just hang onto something called hope, because you know that your regular mundane lives are never going to chance. The only way you get through the day to day monogamy is that hope that something is going to be different. But hope is not a strategy, Roman. And nobody competes with Vince McMahon and wins in the end, nobody. Last week you had a nice little moment when my Dad got arrested in the ring and you laughed in his face but we'll see who laughs last tonight, Roman. All charges have been dropped by the way, I mean, you just can't keep a good billionaire down these days.

So let me put this to you really simply ok, I'm the boss and you're help. Something all these people understand. But I'm not going to fire you, Roman, after you lose the WWE championship tonight, and you never again get another match for the championship, I'm going to simply use you. I'm going to make you fight every single night, every week, every year, up and down the roads, all around the world, all across the roster until your body breaks down and you simply can't go anymore. And you know what happens then, these people who you think care about you so much right now, chanting 'Roman, Roman', they forget about you and they will go on to chant the next arrogant superstar who thinks they can stand in _my_ ring.

So what I'm going to do to you, Roman, is exactly what my father did to your father, Sika' Stephanie explained

'I wouldn't worry about my father; I would worry about yours, because if anyone screws me tonight you won't be picking up your daddy from jail, you'll be picking him up from the hospital. Believe that' Roman threatened and left the ring

….

Dean and I make our way to the ring and Dean sits at commentary with me sitting on the barricade next to him. Kevin makes his way to the ring and glares at Dean.

'Hey Michael, how you doing?' Dean asked

'That man Kevin Owens, has not been himself since losing his title to you back at the TLC Pay-Per-View event' Cole said

'No, okay, what this whole thing between me and that man, Kevin Owens, comes down to is, he is going to try to play this game that a lot of people tried to play and every single one of them failed' Dean said and Neville made his way to the ring.

'And Dean it is also not winning the Slammy award for Break-out Superstar of the year that has angered Kevin Owens because Owens believes he should have won that slammy award' Cole explained

'Yeah, you know, I think Kevin Owens takes a lot of his frustrations out on other people, I think he's got a lot of, you know, dislike for himself that he takes out on a lot of people. Let's get back to what I was saying earlier, this game that Kevin Owens is going to try and play; he is going to try and play the 'Can I be the first guy to put Dean Ambrose down for good?' game. 'Can I be the first guy to take Dean Ambrose out?' Dean said as The bell rings, and Neville quickly dropkicks Owens out of the ring. Neville immediately takes him out with a running corkscrew moonsault plancha.

'Wow, speaking of taking other people out' Dean commented as Neville kicks Owens a few times before taking him down with a running summersault senton on the floor.

'Yeah, both these guys are incredible in the ring. The man that gravity forgot, baby! I never seen him up close like this, this is great, I got a ringside seat, I'm came out here pretty much just so that Kevin Owens knows, because he seems to be a little bit confused about how to go about getting an Intercontinental Championship shot' Dean explained as Neville throws him into the ring and kicks him in the head. Neville takes him down with a springboard dropkick, and Owens rolls out of the ring to recover.

'But being Intercontinental Champion to me, means not running, not hiding, defending this title everywhere in the world, 7 days a week, representing the Intercontinental Championship, if he wants a title shot, all he's got to do is ask so I thought I'd make that a little bit more clear for him and I get treated to a spectacular aerial display by Neville' Dean explained as Neville goes to the top rope and takes him out with a shooting star press to the floor!

'That was amazing' I commented to Dean

'Let me say guys that there aren't a lot of moves in this world that I can't do but that sure as heck is one of them' Dean commented as Neville puts him in the ring and goes to the top rope. Owens gets up, so Neville goes to the apron and shoulders him. Neville slingshots into the ring, but Owens kicks him in the ribs.

'The power of one kick' Dean commented as Neville doubles over in pain.

'One kick. One shot. Turns this whole match around and like I said I wouldn't take anything away from Kevin Owens, he is a powerhouse, he hits hard, you're in a fight with Kevin Owens, you're in a fight but I don't think he likes to fight as much as he says he does, Mr. Fight Owens Fight, he is a prize fighter' Dean explained as Owens continues to target the injured ribs before hanging him on the top rope for a nasty DDT. Owens turns Neville over, and Neville continues to roll to get out of the ring. 'Smart' Dean said

'It was good ring instinct' I said to Dean

Owens goes outside and throws him into the barricade.

'Kevin Owens is dangerous' Dean commented

Owens looks for a count-out, but Neville gets in the ring.

'Kevin Owens has been taking it to Neville, taking it to Neville. Kevin Owens is a dangerous man' Dean commented as Owens throws him outside the ring and sends him into the barricade.

'Kevin Owens is dangerous and he is powerful but he is too prone to showing frustration in a situation like this, when he is in there with a guy like Neville, a guy that likes to fight, a guy like me, who is not a prize fighter' Dean explained

'Dean, you know how dangerous Owens is, he put you through this announce table with a power bomb last week' Cole said as Owens goes to shove him into the ring post, but Neville gets out of it. Neville then shoves him into the ring post. Neville gets on the apron and dropkicks him in the head.

'Now we find out if Kevin Owens is the kind of man that can take a shot to the temple like that, dishing out punishment is one thing, taking punishment, coming back and fighting every single day, that's a whole other thing, you know' Dean explained as Neville gets on the apron and connects with a 450 splash on the floor!

'Holy Shit' I mutter

'That takes guts, that takes guts right there' Dean said

After taking a moment to recover, Neville rolls Owens into the ring for a near fall.

'I'll give it to Kevin Owens, like I said, beating Kevin Owens once is an accomplishment, doing it twice is a whole other deal' Dean said as Neville kicks him in the head in the corner and props him up on the top rope. Neville goes for a super hurricanrana, but Owens pushes him off. Neville tries again, but Owens hangs him up in the tree of woe. Owens crushes him with a cannonball. Owens then sends him into the ropes for a Pop-up Power bomb and a clean pin fall victory.

Owens celebrates his win a bit before continuing to attack Neville outside the ring.

'Dean' I say and Dean gets off commentary and takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean throws him into the ring, but Owens rolls out on the other side. Owens kicks him in the ribs and takes the top off the commentary table. Owens goes to put him on the table, but I distract him long enough for Dean to send him into the steps. Dean then lays him out on the table and stands on top of the barricade. Dean then hits a running elbow drop through the table!

'You want a shot at this title? You know where to find it' Dean said as he holds Owens' head.

Dean and I then celebrates with his Intercontinental Championship.

…..

I watch from out the back as Charlotte and Becky are in the ring having a 'friendly competition'.

They circle the ring and lock up. Charlotte powers her to the corner and gives a clean break. They lock up again, and Charlotte takes her down. They hit the ropes, and Becky connects with two arm drags. Becky takes her down for a one count. Becky taunts her and smiles. Becky takes her down for a one count. Charlotte chops the midsection and connects with a snap mare, but Becky quickly gets up and hits the ropes. They both block hip tosses, and Charlotte goes for a Figure Eight. Becky kicks her off and kips up as Charlotte cartwheels next to her. Ric Flair struts at ringside. They go for a test of strength, but Becky twists the arm and sends her to the corner. Charlotte twists over the turnbuckle and lands on the apron. Charlotte quickly rolls her up for a two count. Becky goes for a backslide pin, but Charlotte kicks out. Becky ducks a short-arm clothesline and rolls her up for a one count. Becky connects with another arm drag. Charlotte mockingly claps for her and asks her to help her up. Becky does, so Charlotte chops her and starts punching away at her. Becky cannot believe it. Charlotte connects with a neck breaker and puts her in the corner for another neck breaker. Charlotte kips up as Flair shouts encouragement from ringside.

Charlotte then applies a head-scissor and slams her head into the mat a few times. Charlotte mocks the crowd for cheering for Becky. Becky tries to counter into a pin, but Charlotte kicks out. Charlotte then clotheslines her down for a one count. Charlotte hits a suplex and puts her on the top rope. Becky punches her back and kicks her away. Becky goes for a cross-body block, but Charlotte catches her. Becky then transitions into a sleeper hold. Charlotte gets out by falling back and landing on her. Charlotte goes for the Figure Eight, but Becky counters into an inside cradle for a two count.

Becky punches her and connects with a pair of clotheslines. Becky follows up with a jumping calf kick. Charlotte counters a springboard kick and big boots her down for a near fall. Flair punches the ring steps in frustration. Charlotte chops the chest a few times before Becky punches back. Becky sends her to the corner for a running forearm and an exploder suplex. Becky picks up a near fall. Becky connects with a leg drop. Becky goes for another, but Flair grabs her leg. Charlotte rolls her up, but Becky rolls through and grabs the tights for the win.

Ric Flair angrily gets on the apron and distracts her. Charlotte attacks Becky from behind and connects with a spear. Charlotte angrily drops a knee and taunts the crowd before dropping another. She locks on the figure Eight and doesn't let go even though Becky is screaming in pain.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I run down to the ring and Ric tried to stop me and I duck his attack and land a hard elbow on Charlotte to break up the Figure Eight. I hammer away at Charlotte and hit Widows Peak and Ric rolls her from the ring. I kneel next to Becky, who is holding her leg in pain. I turn around to see Charlotte up on the apron and I quickly dropkick her off.

The refs are helping an injured Becky as I stare down Charlotte.

….

Dean and I watch from the back as Roman makes his way down to the ring.

Roman doesn't easily give the WWE World Heavyweight Championship over to McMahon. Sheamus then blindsides Roman, and McMahon quickly calls for the bell to start the match. Sheamus clubs away at him and hits a tilt-a-whirl powerslam for a quick two count. Sheamus hits a short-arm clothesline for another fast two count. Sheamus puts him in the corner and knees him in the face. Sheamus punches away at him before Roman rips him off the top rope. Roman stomps Sheamus in the corner before having a whip to the opposite corner reversed on him. McMahon then does another fast count, but Roman kicks out at two. Roman punches Sheamus before clotheslining him down. Roman goes for a Samoan Drop, but Sheamus fights out. Roman gets him in the corner and clubs away at him. Roman ducks a clothesline and clotheslines him over the top rope, going over with Sheamus. McMahon does not start counting them both out. Sheamus sends Roman into the steel steps. Sheamus tells McMahon there is something on the other side of the ring distracting him. McMahon goes to "investigate" it. Sheamus then throws the steps into Roman. McMahon didn't see it and turns around smirking.

'We need to be out there' I growl annoyed

Sheamus turns Roman inside out with a knee to the midsection. Sheamus then ties him up for the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán, but Sheamus instead clubs him in the back a few times. Sheamus hits a rolling senton for another quick two count. Roman punches back, but Sheamus applies a sleeper hold. Roman quickly counters out with a back suplex. McMahon shouts at Sheamus to get up. Sheamus and Roman exchange punches before Sheamus catches him with a side headlock. Roman whips him off and hits a pair of clotheslines before taking him down with a leaping clothesline. Sheamus quickly drops him on to the apron, but Roman snaps him off the top rope. Roman then catches him with a Drive By Dropkick, and McMahon slowly counts, allowing Sheamus to kick out.

Sheamus snaps Roman off the ropes and knees him in the face. Roman gets out of White Noise and rolls him up before picking him up for another slam. McMahon counts, but stops at two before pretending he got something in his eye. Roman gets up and stares at him. Sheamus rolls him up for a fast two count. Sheamus fights back and hits the ropes, but Roman hits a Superman Punch. McMahon goes to count the pin, but he just stops. Roman angrily stares at McMahon before setting up for a Spear. Roman then shifts and connects with a Superman Punch on McMahon. Roman then connects with a Spear on Sheamus and covers, but there is no referee. Roman shouts for a referee to come down. Roman hits Sheamus with a Drive By Dropkick and sends him over the fixed commentary table. Roman then stares at McMahon, who has just come to. Roman gets in the ring and grabs McMahon. Roman starts manhandling McMahon.

Stephanie McMahon's music hits, and she storms down to the ring. She stands on the bottom rope for height and starts shouting at Roman. Roman sends McMahon into the ropes to knocks Stephanie into the ring. Roman sets up to Spear McMahon, but Sheamus gives him two Brogue Kicks.

Scott Armstrong runs down for a fast count, but Roman kicks out. Armstrong tries to stand Roman up for Sheamus to Brogue Kick, but Roman Superman Punches Sheamus and Armstrong. Roman spears Sheamus, and John Cone runs down to count the pin fall.

McMahon grabs John Cone at ringside and knocks him out with one right hand. McMahon grabs a microphone and adjusts his jaw.

'There is your champion. As the chairman and the CEO of this company it is my duty to inform you that the next time you defend that championship will be at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View and it's one versus all, right? That's why it will be you defending your championship against 29 other men in the Royal Rumble match' Vince announced as Roman's face fell.

'No way' I whispered as Dean and I looked on shocked.

….


	61. Chapter 61

**07-01-16 SMACKDOWN**

I walk into the arena with Dean a little late and I find Charlotte with Ric Flair in the ring.

'Now everyone is saying that I betrayed poor Becky Lynch and how she deserves a title match since she 'beat' me on Monday Night RAW. So I am out here to offer my _former_ best friend a title match, if she has the guts to accept' Charlotte said smirking

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the stage as the crowd cheered loudly

'Oh you are just _so_ funny Charlotte. You know full well that Becky Lynch isn't here tonight because she was injured by your cowardly attack' I explained walking down the stage

'It's not my fault if Becky Lynch isn't tough enough to be in the WWE' Charlotte mocked

'Now I have sat back and watched you slowly turn into the cowardly, pathetic champion that stands before me and it reminds me of someone…who can that be? Oh I know! You remind me of a certain scumbag named Seth Rollins. Except this time, it's not The Authority pulling the puppet's strings, it's an old washed up has-been' I explained as I jumped into the ring with them

'Don't you dare talk about my father' Charlotte yelled and I smirked

'Fine, let's talk not talk then' I said simply and speared her to the mat hammering away at her. She tried to roll from the ring and escape but I jumped over the top rope and landed on her and Ric. I tossed Charlotte into the apron and then into the steel steps. Refs came down pull me off her.

'I'm coming after you Charlotte! I want a match next week!' I shouted as Ric and Charlotte took off up the ramp and the refs held me back.

…...

I walked through the back when HHH and Stephanie walked up to me

'Well done Kaylee, once again proving just how petty you are, I mean, calling the 2-time Hall of Famer a washed up has-been? What were you thinking?' HHH asked

'I was thinking I wanted to make Charlotte so angry that she accepted my challenge for a match next week on RAW and you both are here to tell me that she has accepted it' I said shrugging as HHH looked annoyed

'Yes she has accepted and I personally cannot wait until the 'genetically superior' beats the 'Devious Beauty'' Stephanie mocked and stepped forward getting into her face

'Keep dreaming McMahon' I said firmly as HHH places a hand on my shoulder and roughly moves me back

'Don't touch me' I snarl

'Or what?' He taunted just as Dean walks around the corner and wraps an arm my shoulder

'Am I interrupting?' Dean asked cocking his head to the side

'Not at all, just informing your wife she has a match next week' Stephanie said and pushes HHH away from us and they leave. Dean and I share an annoyed look when Renee Young walks up to us.

'Dean, tonight you defend your Intercontinental Championship against Kevin Owens. Now, this rivalry between the two of you has gotten out of hand. What can we expect from you tonight?' Renee asked

'Kevin Owens said he was going to drive me to an actual asylum in order to get back the Intercontinental Championship' Dean said

'Riiiiight' I said sarcastically

'Kevin Owens has put me through tables, he has bounced steel of my back. Kevin Owens has hit me in places, I didn't even know I had and look at this face, doesn't this face look pretty well adjusted to you?' Dean asked

'Yep' I said back smirking

'Kevin Owens says he's a prize fighter, talks a big game about being a prize fighter well, baby, tonight, this is a prize, so let's Fight, Owens' Dean said simply

'Let's fight, Owens, fight' I added laughing as we walked off.

….

I make my way down to the ring with Dean and sit on the barricade watching.

The bell rings and they lock up and Owens pushes Dean to the ropes. They move around the ropes and Owens gets Dean in the other corner. Owens and Dean shove each other. Dean with a headlock takedown on Owens. Owens fights to his feet pushing Dean to the corner. Dean leaps over Owens in the corner. Dean goes for Dirty Deeds early and Owens bails to the outside.

'Aww don't be scared Owens' I mock from the barricade and Owens moves towards me but Dean slides from the ring and tosses him back in.

Dean climbs to the top rope and hits a jumping clothesline off the ropes. Dean with a headlock takedown on Owens. Dean wraps up the arms of Owens and then connects with a big wind up kick. Dean with elbows to Owens in the corner. Dean with a snap mare takedown, baseball slide lariat and then a quick shot off the ropes on Owens for a two count. Owens counters a neck breaker and then blocks another shot by Owens through the ropes. Owens leans back on the second rope mocking Dean. Owens jumps up and kicks Dean in the head. Owens with chops and Dean tosses Owens back first into the ring barricade. Dean jumps back in the ring in break the count and slides back out and sends Owens into the barricade once more. Dean with a side Russian leg sweep on Owens right into the barricade! Dean jumps off the ring apron and catches Owens with a big clothesline. Dean tosses Owens back in. Owens catches Dean e in the ropes and drops him with a quick DDT.

Owens drops Dean and misses a senton splash. Dean with rights and kicks to the legs. Dean with a series of clotheslines, springboards off the corner, corner splash and running bulldog combo. Dean goes up top, jumps, lands rolling through, Owens counters Dirty Deeds, Dean catches Owens with a big boot, Owens avoids a tornado DDT and Owens with a release German suplex on Dean!

Dean catches Owens with a big boot in the corner and this time connects with the tornado DDT. Owens crotches Dean on the top turnbuckle. Dean falls down landing in the corner. Owens connects with his cannonball a second time, goes for a cover and Dean kicks out after two. Dean counters a Pop Up Power bomb attempt into a hurricanrana. Dean smirks and points to me because I taught him that move.

Owens with a super kick on Dean. Dean falls back into the ropes and connects with a huge clothesline on Owens! Cover and Owens gets a shoulder up after two. Dean with rights. Owens with rights. Dean gets the better of Owens. Owens drops Dean with a clothesline but Dean moves and Owens goes through the ropes landing on his feet. Dean with a suicide dive sending Owens over the announce table. Dean stands on top of the announce table and jumps down picking up Owens. Owens sends Dean back first into the steel steps.

The referee is counting. Dean sends Owens over the ring barricade into the crowd. Dean climbs up on the barricade, jumps and drops a double axe handle on Owens. The referee reaches 10 and calls for the bell.

I stand up on the barricade and watch as Dean and Owens continue to brawl in the crowd. Dean sends Owens face first into the steel barricade. Owens with a knee to Dean and tosses him on top of the entrance ramp where I walk around to so I can continue to watch.

Owens with a boot to the head of Dean. Dean sends Owens face first into the giant WWE logo on the entrance ramp. Dean leaps off the ramp and tackles Owens. Owens grabs a laptop and cracks it over the back of Dean. Owens drops a production case over Dean as well. Owens pulls Dean on top of a series of production boxes.

'Come on Dean' I shout

Dean with a back body drop as Owens lands with a thud. Dean with rights to Owens. Owens rakes the eyes of Dean.

'Hey Owens! You'll never win that title back boy!' I shout to distract him and it worked.

Dean tackles a distracted Owens and they crash through a series of tables.

'Oh shit' I say worried and run over to Dean and the officials checking on him.

…


	62. Chapter 62

**11-01-16 RAW**

Dean and I made our way into the arena to find Renee Young waiting for us

'Hey Renee, I'm guessing you're here to ask me some questions about tonight?' I asked casually

'Actually just one; after Becky Lynch left you for Paige, why would you be so angry at Charlottes betrayal?' Renee asked and I licked my lips laughing

'That is a good question, Renee, a very good question, but here's the thing. Becky Lynch was a very loyal friend to Charlotte, they had been together for years, so when Paige offered to push me out and step in herself, I think Charlotte jumped on the idea and Becky Lynch just went along because she was so loyal.' I explained

'But…' Renee started to say but I held up a finger

'uh-uh, I'm not finished yet Renee, so after the betrayal by Paige, Becky Lynch tried several thousand times to make it up to me, while Charlotte did not' I explained

'But that's why I accepted Becky's apology a few weeks ago and had that lovely moment in the ring after our tag match, the reason I am going after Charlotte, now that is a whole other reason' I added

'Which is?' Renee asked

'HISTORY' I shouted making Renee jump

'The WWE Divas Championship, my WWE Divas Championship, because as far as I am concerned it is _my_ WWE Divas Championship. I am the longest Reigning Divas Champion, my mentor, Lita, is a 4-time WWE Women's Champion and her best friend, Trish Stratus, is a 7-time WWE Women's Champion and I am not going to let a spoiled, pathetic brat ruin what those legends fought so hard to achieve. I am going to beat Charlotte tonight, then I am going to take that title from her because just like Nikki Bella, she doesn't deserve to be called the Divas Champion and she damn sure doesn't deserve to beat my title reign' I explained passionately before walking off.

…

I sat out the back as Dean stood on the stage with the rest of the roster and Stephanie and Vince McMahon were in the ring. The crowd booed loudly

'Why aren't you happy?' Stephanie mocked

'Take a look at the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion' Vince said pointing to the stage

'But Dad, which one is it?' Stephanie asked

'That's a really good question but it will be one of these 30 men, someone is going to make history' Vince explained

'Even the fact that Roman Reigns, the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion, will be defending his title in the Royal Rumble Match, that in and of itself is making history. Now Roman might wear the title around his waist to get into this ring but one of you is going to be the man! And it all starts with throwing Roman Reigns right over this top rope' Stephanie explained

'Now that doesn't mean of course that you win the Royal Rumble Match, because let's face it, you have to face 28 other competitors, but non the less, one of you, any of you, it means that it's every man for himself, it means it could be… Dolph Ziggler, where is Dolph Ziggler? Dolph, for 10 long years you've reached for that belt, this could be your time' Vince explained

'Or, Kevin Owens, it could be your time, you've accomplished so much in so little time, if you win the Royal Rumble Match you could cement the greatest first year in WWE History' Stephanie explained

'It could be… A NEW DAY' Vince said as they dance on the stage before The Wyatt's music hits and Bray appears on the announcer's table with his monsters in front of him

'It's just like I always said man, anyone but you, Roman, anyone but you' Bray said

'Absolutely, anyone, including The Beast Incarnate, Brock Lesner' Vince said before Roman's music hit and he made his way down to the ring.

'Take it easy pal' Vince said

'Did you come out here to try and beat up my father again?' Stephanie asked as the crowd cheered

'I don't think so, but why are you here pal?' Vince asked

'I'm not out here to beat you up, I just have one question; what happens if I win?' Roman asked and Vince and Stephanie stated laughing

'You're like delusional, are you looking at the sea of humanity that awaits you, Roman? I mean, didn't we have this conversation about hope last week?' Stephanie mocked

'It's a possibility' Vince said

'I mean, I guess, long shot' Stephanie said

'The odds are astronomical but we were talking about that before tonight began, so we were thinking, why not give you an opportunity to prove that it just might happen, why not give you an opportunity in the first ever; One Versus All Match. It will be tonight and it will be you versus… I don't know, 2/3rd of everybody that's up there in one corner and you will compete against every single one of them. It's going to be a long, long night for you Roman Reigns' Vince announced

'And it could be against anybody, I mean, it could even be against your brother, Dean Ambrose' Stephanie stated

'I don't think so Steph because Dean is actually in our first match. Yeah, Dean, you're in our first match, pal' Vince announced and Sheamus then attacks Dean from behind.

'Come on!' I shout annoyed

…..

I made my way down to the ring during the match.

Sheamus uppercuts Dean in the corner, but Dean turns him around and starts punching and chopping him. Dean bites the forehead until Sheamus pushes him off. Sheamus knees him in the midsection and throws him out of the ring.

'Come on Dean' I say next to him

Sheamus brings him to the apron and starts clubbing the chest while also punching the kidney. Sheamus then knocks him down on the apron and taunts the crowd. Sheamus chokes him with his boot before bringing him in the ring to apply a chin lock. Dean eventually fights up and gets out with a back suplex. Sheamus runs him over with an Irish hammer and smiles at the crowd. Sheamus gets him on the apron and goes for the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán, but Dean blocks it and head-butts him. Dean then gives Sheamus the 10 Beats of the Bodhrán until Sheamus counters out. Sheamus knocks him to the floor and sends him into the barricade.

'Don't get involved Ambrose' Sheamus shouted at me before Sheamus then gives him a release suplex onto the commentary table.

Sheamus throws him into the ring and taunts the crowd once again. Sheamus then applies a chin lock. Sheamus goes for a suplex, but Dean gets out and boots him in the face. Dean punches back at him, but he has a whip reversed. Dean then takes him down with a pair of running forearms. Dean forearms him in the corner and goes for a bulldog, but Sheamus pushes him off. Dean then avoids a Brogue Kick, and Sheamus goes over the top rope. Dean gets a head of steam and takes Sheamus out with a suicide dive.

'Yes' I shout as Dean chucks Sheamus back into the ring and climbs to the top rope.

Dean jump into an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Sheamus then applies an Irish Cloverleaf. Dean quickly claws for the bottom rope. Sheamus slaps him until Dean responds with some head-butts. Sheamus sends him into the ropes, but Dean rebounds for a clothesline. Sheamus ducks it, but Dean quickly catches him with a neck breaker for a two count. Dean goes to the top rope, but Sheamus cuts him off and goes for White Noise. Dean elbows out and rolls him up for a two count. Dean then sidesteps a charging Sheamus, sending him shoulder-first into the ring post. Dean follows up with a tornado DDT for a two count. Dean goes to the top rope and catches him with a diving elbow drop, but he can only pick up a near fall. Dean grabs him, but Sheamus elbows him in the face. Dean quickly goes for Dirty Deeds, but Sheamus counters into a White Noise attempt. Dean gets out and catches him with a rebound clothesline. Sheamus rolls out of the ring to recover.

Dean blows a kiss to me and goes for another suicide dive, but Sheamus punches him in the face. Sheamus once again drives him into the barricade. Sheamus repeats this two more times before sending him into the ring steps. The referee is counting them both out. Dean sends Sheamus into the ring post and bounces his head hard-way off the post. Sheamus immediately starts gushing blood. The referee counts them both out.

Dean sends Sheamus into the table and starts taking it apart. Sheamus is really busted open bad. Kevin Owens attacks Dean from behind and wildly punches him. Referees run down to keep Owens back. Owens gets by them and continues attacking him until the referees convince him to leave.

I kneel down next to Dean and place his head in my lap.

…

'I'm here outside the trainer's room, where just moments ago, Dean Ambrose, was brought in to be evaluated. I'm hoping to get in a word with somebody from the medical staff or even his wife Kaylee, just to see what the status is' Renee said from the outside before Dean and I stormed out

'Dean! Come on!' The medics were calling out to us

'Excuse me, Dean, we heard earlier that perhaps your injury was…' Renee started to say

'What! Maybe they think that I GOT A FEW BRUISES! MAYBE I GOT A BANGED UP KNEE, MAYBE I KNOCKED A FEW SCREWS LOOSE!' Dean yelled but I placed a hand on his arm to calm him

'Feel that pulse?' Dean asked and I placed Renee's hand on Deans neck

'You feel that? IT MEANS I'M ALIVE! IT MEANS I'M STILL BREATHING! I'M ALIVE and that's bad news for Kevin Owens' Dean said as we walked off with the medics calling out to Dean.

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my down to the ring with Dean as Charlotte and Ric are in the ring already. I slide straight into the ring and hit Charlotte with a spear. I stomped away at her before Charlotte hit a jaw breaker. I punched away at Charlotte and kneed her in the stomach before whipping her into the corner. I climbed to the second rope and hit a DDT. I stomped away before whipped Charlotte into the ropes going for another spear but Charlotte countered with a DDT. Charlotte worked on my leg before I punched away at her and hit a dropkick. I pulled Charlotte up and hit a back body drop. Charlotte stood up and slapped me. I cocked my head to the side laughing

'Again' I said and Charlotte looked at me and punched me in the face.

'AGAIN' I shouted getting psyched up

Charlotte went to hit me but I blocked and punched her back and slammed her to the mat. I climbed to the top rope and waited until she stood up before hitting a hurricarana. I hit a T-Bone suplex for Becky and climbed to the top rope again. I went for a flying elbow but Charlotte moved out of the way. Charlotte hit chops and whipped me into the ropes which I hit a spear on the rebound.

I whipped Charlotte into the ropes and hit Whisper of the Wind. I pulled her up and went for Dirty Deeds but Charlotte escaped and hit me with a big boot. She went for a pin but I kicked out at 2. Charlotte whipped me into the ropes but I countered her attack and locked on a sleeper hold with leg scissors. Charlotte powered out and whipped me into the corner. She ran full bolt at me but I moved and she hit the corner. Charlotte elbowed me but I rebounded from the ropes with a clothesline as the crowd cheered loudly.

I hit Widows Peak and Dirty Deeds before locking on Killing Me Slowly, making Charlotte tap out.

…

Dean and I watch as Roman makes his way to the ring.

Vince motions for Kevin Owens to start in the ring.

They lock up and circle the ring. Owens applies a waist lock and wrenches the arm. Roman twists out and applies a side headlock. Owens whips him off and gets shoulder blocked down. Owens angrily rolls out of the ring to recover. Owens gets in the ring and punches and kicks him. Owens stomps him down in the corner and clubs him. Owens sends him into the ropes for a back elbow. Owens picks up a one count. Owens applies a chin lock, but Roma eventually fights up. Roman whips him off and goes for a Samoan Drop, but Owens fights out. Roman quickly takes him down with a neck breaker. Owens drops him on the apron. Sheamus distracts Roman, and Owens punches him down. Owens connects with a senton splash on the floor.

Owens then gives him a fall-away slam into the barricade. Owens sends him into the ring for a near fall. Owens then gave him a frog splash off the apron to the floor! Owens applies a cobra clutch, but Roman gets out with a back suplex. Owens quickly comes back with a super kick, but Roman kicks out at two and a half. Owens kicks him in the back a few times before reapplying the chin lock. Roman fights up and puts him in the corner. Roman charges, but Owens sidesteps him, which causes Roman to hit the ring post shoulder-first. Owens connects with a cannonball for a near fall. Owens goes for a senton splash, but Roman moves.

They trade punches with Roman coming out on top. Roman clotheslines him twice before having a whip reversed. Roman then runs him over with a leaping clothesline. McMahon gets out of his seat. Owens connects with a back elbow, but Roman powers him to the corner and clubs at him. Roman blocks a kick and punches him. Roman sets up for a Superman Punch. The Ascension gets on the apron, and he takes them out with one Superman Punch. Stardust runs in and gets a Samoan Drop. Tyler Breeze Punches Roman, but Roman slams him and spears him. McMahon then sends the rest of them in. The rest of the superstars annihilate Roman. They take turns with Roman and it culminates with Sheamus connecting with a Brogue Kick.

 **Brock Lesnar's music hits,** and the crowd explodes. The New Day is excited to see him, but he clotheslines them down and gives Big E a German Suplex. Owens attacks Lesnar, but he gets a German Suplex for his troubles. Lesnar clotheslines Del Rio down. Sheamus punches away at Lesnar. Sheamus' cut is still bleeding. Lesnar knocks Sheamus away and clotheslines him down. Lesnar then gives Del Rio a German Suplex. Sheamus gets up, and Lesnar gives him an overhead belly-to-belly suplex. Lesnar looks at the McMahons, who are anxiously looking on at what he's doing. Lesnar then grabs Roman and drags him to the middle of the ring. Roman hasn't moved from the beating he received. Lesnar smiles before picking him up and giving him an F5.

Lesnar walks up the ramp with Paul Heyman by his side. Roman rolls over and starts smiling.

…


	63. Chapter 63

**14-01-16 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I rocked up to the SMACKDOWN arena with purpose. We saw Renee Young waiting for us as we pulled up in a black Ute.

'Excuse me, Dean, Kaylee, you have asked for time on SMACKDOWN to make a statement, is that something you can let us know about now?' Renee asked

'Tonight we both have a statement concerning Kevin Owens…' Dean started to say

'And Charlotte' I added

'But we are the kind of people that like to say things to people's faces so we are going to the ring right now' Dean said

'I suggest Kevin Owens and Charlotte join us' I finished and we walked down away from Renee and down to the ring to Dean's music. He held open the ropes for me as we got into the ring.

I sat on the top of the corner as footage was shown from last week on SMACKDOWN and Monday Night RAW of both Dean and Kevin and Charlotte and I.

'Call your friends, put the kids to bed and pop some cheap champagne, Dean and Kaylee Ambrose have an announcement. Ladies first, Kaylee' Dean said and handed me a microphone

'Who knew the Lunatic Fringe could be a gentleman?' I joked as the crowd cheered

'CHARLOTTE!' I shouted and jumped down from the top rope

'Charlotte, Charlotte, Charlotte, I know you are too cowardly to come down to the ring so I'll just get straight to the point. Monday Night on RAW, I made you tap out!' I said as the crowd cheered

'I made you, the WWE Divas Champion, tap out, which means I am next in line for a title shot. And I want it… I WANT WHAT IS MINE at the Royal Rumble' I shouted as the crowd cheered loudly and I gave my microphone to Dean.

'Alright, now that it is my time, if we could, drum roll please…' Dean joked and a drum roll actually started

'Wow that actually worked' Dean said to me shocked

'Alright, here we go…' Dean started but I stopped him

'Wait. Cut. Stop, stop it. Something is missing. Something just doesn't feel right! Something is missing. What could it be?' I stated

'Oh right, Kevin Owens. I need Kevin Owens. Come out here right now Kev' Dean said but nothing happened

'Yeah, I figured that one was a long shot, it's all right no big deal. I just wanted to let Kevin Owens know that at the Royal Rumble I'm challenging him to a…' Dean started

'Wait! Can we get that drum roll again please?' I interrupted as the drum roll started

'A LAST MAN STANDING MATCH!' Dean yelled

'So Kevin Owens if you want to take this title off of me, how about you try to do what nobody has ever been able to do, put Dean Ambrose down and keep me down' Dean said when suddenly Sheamus music hit

'What?' I asked confused

'I know, I know, you guessed it, I'm not Kevin Owens, Kevin Owens is way more tanned than I am' Sheamus said as Dean sighed and lent over in the ring annoyed as I just sat on the mat, bored.

'I have to say Dean-o. Hey! Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you. I have to say fella, looking at you in this ring and getting all excited like a little kid, jumping around, with your little drum roll music, wow you must feel so excited right now. I just have to say though, just like a little kid you are really starting to annoy me and all the other adults in this place' Sheamus said

'I'm sorry, this is coming from the guy who braids in his hair?' I mocked as the crowd laughed.

'Ah yes Kaylee, you and your husband come to the ring and stand in this fantasy world that you live in, that's what you do. You guys live in a fantasy world. But Dean, let me explain something to you, this isn't fantasy, this is reality' Sheamus said as Dean looked at me confused

'You formed the League of Nations, treehouse friendship club, and we live in a fantasy world?' Dean asked

'With that hair' I added

'We don't have time for you little jokes, Dean-o. The truth is your best friend Roman Reigns stole the WWE World Heavyweight Championship away from me. Yeah, you know it, everybody knows it. And because of him, I know have to compete against 29 other superstars in the Royal Rumble Match. And on top of that! We never got to finish that brawl that we started last Monday Night on RAW. And if there is one thing I hate Dean, it's starting a fight, I don't get to finish. And with this little souvenir on my head, well, I'm feeling a little bit unfulfilled right now and I feel that I should come down there right now because I'm not waiting for our tag team match tonight. I'm going to give you exactly what you gave me, embarrass you in front of everybody here, including your wife, and leave a mark on your face that will last forever' Sheamus said as Dean shrugged and looked at me as I rolled from the ring and sat on the barricade.

'Alright, let me help you out. Let me help you out with a little physical therapy, here's how it works. I beat on you until you cry, come on hombre' Dean said dropping the microphone as Sheamus started walking down the ramp

Suddenly Kevin Owen's music hit.

'Dean, I heard your little challenge there and you know what, I'm not out here because my tag team partner for tonight, the man with the hair brighter than the sun and the multiple holes in his face, Sheamus, happened to come out here first. And now there is 2 of us and 1 of you. I'm out here to let you know that it doesn't matter what kind of match we have, you are not walking out of the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View, Intercontinental Champion, in fact, you are not walking out period. Dean, consider your challenge accepted. But that's at the Royal Rumble, as far as tonight goes' Kevin said and looked Sheamus and they started to surround Dean in the ring until I slide back into the ring with him.

We stood back to back in the ring, Dean knocked Kevin off the apron and I knocked Sheamus off the apron. Suddenly, I was pulled from the ring and throw into the steel steps by Charlotte. Sheamus started to attack Dean, Neville ran down to attack Kevin Owens. I quickly side stepped Charlottes spear and rolled back into the ring with Dean and Neville as they threw Kevin and Sheamus out of the ring.

'You good?' Dean asked and I nodded as we celebrated in the ring.

…

Charlotte made her way down to the ring for her match against Brie Bella. She got onto the apron when suddenly I jumped the barricade and speared her off the apron to the ground outside. I hammered away at her. Ric tried to pull me off Charlotte and I shoved him away

'Touch me again and I will hurt you, old man' I warned only to be hit from behind by Charlotte. She hammered away at me until I rolled us over and whipped her into the barricade. I jumped onto the barricade and ran across it taking her out with a flying elbow. Refs came down and pulled me off Charlotte and started pulling me away from Charlotte

'I'm taking that title!' I shouted at Charlotte.

…

Dean and I made our way down to the ring and I sat on the barricade to watch.

Sheamus and Neville start things off, locking up as Sheamus gets in control early on until Neville hits a head scissors on Sheamus before tagging in Dean, who hits hard with some right hands before Sheamus responds with some heavy hits of his own…but Dean gets Sheamus out of the ring before attacking Owens, leaping out of the ring only to get knocked down by Sheamus.

Sheamus rolled Dean back into the ring. Sheamus drops Dean and drives a boot into Dean for a near fall before tagging in Owens, who punches Dean in the face. He whips Dean into the corner, but Dean answers with a kick to the face and a tornado DDT that is blocked by Owens…but Dean hits a swinging neck breaker instead!

Dean makes the tag to Neville, who hits a springboard dropkick Owens and stops a fireman's carry to drop Owens with an enzuigiri. Neville going for the deadlift German suplex, but Owens stops him and tags in Sheamus, who runs into a boot to the face by Neville. Neville climbs up, going for the Red Arrow…but Sheamus rolls out of the way! Owens hits Neville from the apron, arguing with the ref as Sheamus gets the tag to him. Owens with boots to Neville and a hard right hand. He keeps on the attack, taunting me at ringside in the meantime before dropping Neville and tagging in Sheamus. Sheamus gets a skull to the jaw by Neville, but stops him with a double axe handle for the near fall. Sheamus locks in a sleeper hold, but Neville powers out and gets a knee to the gut for his troubles. Sheamus tags in Owens, who hits a senton on Neville before covering for the near fall, following with a sleeper hold of his own on the former NXT Champion. Neville is slowly making his way up, but Owens with a knee before hitting a German suplex! Owens in the corner now, but Neville dodges and hits a big German suplex on Owens before inching his way to Dean to make the tag as Owens tags in Sheamus.

Dean with a flurry of kicks in the corner and a ton of chops and jabs and chops and jabs before bringing him to the other corner for a Tornado DDT! He climbs up, hitting an elbow for the cover before Owens breaks it up. Dean looking for the whirlybird lariat, but Owens gets a boot to the head, allowing Sheamus to hit White Noise for a near fall. Sheamus tags in Owens, who goes for the Pop Up Power bomb…but it's reversed a hurricanrana and the whirlybird lariat! Dean going for Dirty Deeds, but Owens rolls out of the ring. Dean launches himself at Owens, and Sheamus drives Dean into the steel steps twice as Owens grabs the top of the announce table, throwing it onto Dean as the ref calls for the bell!

After the match, Sheamus and Owens continue to go to work on Dean as Owens destroys the announce table.

Suddenly, Neville launches over the ropes to make the save! Dean hits the Dirty Deeds on Owens, as Neville directs him to set him near the corner. From there, Neville hits the Red Arrow on Owens as I roll into the ring and celebrate with Dean and Neville.

….


	64. Chapter 64

**18-01-16 RAW**

Dean and I rock up a bit late to find Roman Reigns in a match against Rusev with Chris Jericho as the special guest referee

'How the hell did this happen?' I asked Dean confused, who just shrugged as we sat out the back and watched.

Roman takes down Rusev with a right hand. Roman punches and head-butts him until Rusev hooks him with a side headlock. Rusev takes him down, but Roman soon fights up and gives him a back suplex. Rusev is first to his feet, but Roman runs him over with two clotheslines. Rusev reverses a whip into the ropes, but Roman takes him down with a leaping clothesline. Roman runs into a back elbow. Rusev charges, but Roman takes him down with a big boot. Roman gets him in the corner and does the ten clubs. Roman gives him a snap mare and punches him. Roman goes for a Samoan Drop, but Rusev elbows out and takes him out with a big roundhouse kick for a near fall. Rusev argues with Jericho over the count. Rusev picks him up in a fireman's carry and climbs to the second rope with him on his shoulders. Roman elbows out and gives him a sit-out power bomb for a near fall. Roman sets up for a Superman Punch. Del Rio distracts Jericho as Sheamus drags Roman out of the ring and sends him into the barricade. Jericho looks around and gets in Sheamus' face. Jericho then ejects Sheamus from ringside. Sheamus barely argues and walks off. King Barrett gets on the apron and yells at Jericho, so he's ejected as well to a big pop. Jericho motions for him to get out and does a cartwheel. Del Rio gets on the ropes and screams at Jericho, so Jericho gets pumped up, does a jig, and kicks him out. Jericho then does a horrible looking cartwheel.

Roman then takes Rusev out with a Superman Punch before he could attack Jericho. Roman then spears Rusev down and pins him for the win.

'Well that was something different' I said simply

'So what's you going to do about Charlotte?' Dean asked

'Oh I got a plan' I said kissing him.

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Tamina and Team BAD were in the ring and Charlotte with Ric Flair was on commentary. I rolled into the ring as Naomi and Sasha rolled out.

The bell rang and Tamina and I hammered away at each other until I hit a dropkick. I stomped away at Tamina until she countered and hit a jaw breaker. Tamina hit a slam before going to the second rope and hitting an elbow. Tamina stomped away at me before I caught her leg and hit a leg takedown. Tamina and I paused and glared at each other.

We traded punches again until I whipped her over the top rope. She landed on the floor outside. Sasha and Naomi went over to help Tamina when I climbed to the top rope and took out them all with a cross body. I stood up and blew a kiss to Charlotte at commentary before tossing Tamina back into the ring. I went to roll back in but Naomi grabbed my leg. I kicked her away but this allowed Tamina to elbow me in the back of the head. I reversed her whip and hit a side walk slam on the rebound. Sasha jumped up onto the apron to distract me but I simply dropkicked her off. I countered Tamina's punch and hit one of my own before hitting a back body drop. I whipped her into the corner and hit a hurricarana that knocked her from the ring.

Sasha and Naomi jumped onto the apron again distracting me as Tamina recovered. I turned back to see Tamina on the outside super kick Dean. I ran and hit Tamina with a suicide dive. I tossed her into the barricade and then the steel steps. I hammered away at her in a blind rage.

'Kaylee! Get her back in the ring' Dean said breaking me from the rage I was in. I tossed Tamina back into the ring at the count of 7 and rolled back in after her. I whipped Tamina into the corner and hit a massive clothesline. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow. Sasha got onto the apron to distract the referee as Naomi pulled me from the ring and hit me with Rear View. She rolled me back into the ring as Tamina went for a cover but I kicked out at 2. Tamina hit the mat angrily.

I tossed Tamina into the corner and put her on the top rope.

'This is what happens when you piss me off girls!' I shout at Naomi and Sasha before hitting Tamina with a Suplex to the outside. I climbed to the top rope and hit an elbow on Tamina as well. I rolled her back into the ring and locked on Killing Me Slowly making Tamina tap out.

Dean rolled into the ring with a microphone and held up my hand before giving me the microphone.

'Charlotte, oh Charlotte, I am waiting for an answer, I know the whole WWE universe would love to see a Divas title match at Royal Rumble. Don't you?' I asked the crowd as they cheered loudly and Charlotte motioned for a microphone

'You think I'll hand over a free title match because you have a bunch of people chanting at me? Please. You think you deserve a title match?' Charlotte asked

'Yeah' I said simply and sat down in the middle of the ring cross legged

'And I will tell you why, because even with your wheeling, dealing, catch-phrase spewing, obnoxiously wooing father trying to get involved, I still made YOU TAP OUT!' I shouted the end of it and stood up.

'MY FATHER IS A 2-TIME HALL OF FAMER!' Charlotte yelled at me

'Oh ok, and what would all of those hall of famer, think of your daughter? Would they respect her for denying me my title match? All those legends that you've battled. Ric, you never backed down from a challenge. But I guess the apple did fall far from the tree. Unless of course you've become as much of a _coward_ in your old age as your daughter!' I said to Ric as Dean laughed from his spot leaning against the ropes. Ric stood up and took the microphone from Charlotte.

'What did you just say? She can beat you any day of the week!' Ric yelled at me

'Really? Because she didn't last week?' I mocked

'You want a shot at the greatest of hall time? You got it Sunday at the Royal Rumble' Ric announced as Charlotte looked on shocked. I smirked as Dean picked me up in a massive hug. Dean picked up the microphone as Charlotte and Ric started to walk up the ramp.

'Oh and Charlotte! You better hold your title close to that chest this week because at the Royal Rumble my wife is taking it from you!' Dean added

….

Dean and I stayed out in the ring for Deans match. I sat on the barricade as Dean's tag partner Kalisto made his way to the ring and then their opponents Sheamus and Alberto Del Rio with King Barrett. Kevin Owens is on commentary.

Dean will start the match against Sheamus. Sheamus clubs away at him, but Dean quickly punches back. Sheamus catches him with an inside cradle and hits the ropes, but Dean clotheslines him down. Kalisto is tagged in, and Dean slams Kalisto onto Sheamus. Kalisto then pulls the top rope down to get Sheamus out of the ring. Kalisto then dropkicks Del Rio. Dean then dropkicks Del Rio to the floor. Dean then gives Kalisto a back body drop over the top rope onto Sheamus and Del Rio.

They rolled back into the ring and Kalisto jumps off the top rope and Del Rio dropkicks him out of mid-air for a two count. Sheamus tags in, and he punches away at Kalisto. Sheamus gives him a release suplex and applies a chin lock. Kalisto fights up and connects with a jawbreaker. Kalisto then dropkicks him down.

Dean and Del Rio are tagged in. Dean hits a pair of running forearms and one in the corner before hitting a bulldog. Dean goes to the top rope and jumps over Del Rio before connecting with a neck breaker. Dean then clotheslines him over the top rope. Dean takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean then punches and chops Sheamus before Del Rio sends him into the barricade. Del Rio puts him in the ring and picks up a two count. Sheamus tags in, and Dean starts punching him. Sheamus hits the Irish Curse Backbreaker for a near fall. Sheamus applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up. Sheamus quickly turns him inside out with a knee to the midsection for a two count. Del Rio dropkicks him in the head for a near fall. Del Rio taunts Kalisto before kicking Dean in the face. Del Rio chokes him on the ropes as Sheamus kicks him in the face. Del Rio picks up a near fall. Del Rio then applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up. Del Rio quickly gives him a backstabber for a near fall. Del Rio puts him in the tree of woe and kicks away at him. Del Rio goes for the double stomp, but Dean sits up and pulls him off the top rope. Dean boots him in the face and connects with a missile dropkick. Sheamus tags in, but Dean avoids his attack. Dean then takes him out with a rebound clothesline.

Kalisto is tagged in, and he kicks Sheamus in the face before ducking a clothesline and hitting a head-scissor takeover. Kalisto kicks away at him and gets him on his knee. Sheamus goes for White Noise, but Kalisto rolls through and kicks him in the face. Kalisto dropkicks Del Rio off the apron and avoids the Brogue Kick. Kalisto then catches him with a sloppy DDT. Kalisto then connects with Salida del Sol, but Del Rio breaks it up. Dean gets Del Rio out of the ring and bounces him off the commentary table. Kevin Owens gets off commentary and hits me with a power bomb which distracts Dean, and Del Rio catches him with an enzuigiri. Kalisto goes for another Salida del Sol, but Sheamus gets out and delivers a Brogue Kick for the win.

….

Dean and I were out the back; Dean was helping me walk after the power bomb by Kevin Owens, when Renee Young walked up to us

'Kaylee, you got your wish, you're going to face Charlotte this Sunday at the Royal Rumble for the Divas Championship, but in order to get that match, I mean, perhaps some gamesmanship by you, you really had to push some buttons on not only Charlotte but the Nature Boy' Renee said and I leant on Dean in pain

'Now listen here Renee, Kaylee Ambrose, The Devious Beauty, just outplayed the dirtiest player in the game because she is the smartest, strongest and most dangerous woman in the WWE. She is going to go to the Royal Rumble and destroy Charlotte' Dean said for me as I motioned for the microphone

'Charlotte turned her back on Becky Lynch because of that title, well, when I take that title from Charlotte she is going to have no one to blame but herself when she is all alone' I warned before Roman walked up to us.

'Kaylee, you okay?' Roman asked

'I'm going to kill him!' Dean growled as I leant my head on Dean's shoulder.

'Take Kaylee back to the hotel and relax until I get back, then we will plan' Roman said and Dean nodded and helped me walk back to the rental car.

….


	65. Chapter 65

**21-01-16 SMACKDOWN**

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring to see my opponent Tamina in the ring, her fellow TEAM BAD mates a ringside and my Royal Rumble opponent, Charlotte sitting by the announcer's table. I slide into the ring and waved mockingly to Charlotte before the bell rang.

I tackled Tamina to the mat and elbowed away at her. Tamina hit an arm drag and whipped me into the ropes hitting a hip toss. She knees me in the back of the head. I counter with a jaw breaker and hit a senton from the second rope. We trade punches that I get the best of it and toss her over the top rope and hit a suicide dive through the ropes. I climb to the top rope and hit a flying elbow to the outside. I roll back in and smirk at Charlotte.

Tamina rolls back in and I hit a monkey flip before stomping away at her. Tamina hits a jaw breaker and then knees me in the back. I kick her away at me before hitting a clothesline. Naomi jumps onto the apron distracting me enough for Tamina to hit a back breaker. Tamina hits a leg drop before Super Kicking me. She goes for a pin but I kick out at the count of 2. Tamina climbs to the top rope to finish me off but I roll out of the way. I pick her up and hit Dirty Deeds. I go for the pin but Sasha and Naomi distract the ref. I run and hit both of them with a suicide dive before rolling back into the ring and hitting Tamina with Widows Peak for the win.

Naomi and Sasha roll Tamina from the ring as I grab a microphone and turn to Charlotte

'Charlotte, I gave you the opportunity to win that title and on Sunday I am going to take that title away from you' I said simply before rolling from the ring.

…

'Welcome to the most must see WWE talk show in history, welcome to MIZ TV. At the Royal Rumble event my guests tonight Dean Ambrose and Kevin Owens will compete for the Intercontinental Championship in a Last Man Standing Match. A pin fall will not be enough, NO, A Last Man Standing Match only ends when one man can not get to his feet before the count of 10. To win a Last Man Standing Match you must break your opponents mind, his body, his spirit, it is one of the most brutal, one of the most unforgiving matches…' Miz started to say in the ring when Dean's music blasted and we walked down to the ring. Miz looked around as I waved at him mockingly

Dean opened the ropes for me before getting in himself and grabbing a microphone and I sat on the stool

'Thanks for the introduction Miz but we'll take it from here alright, you see, a Last Man Standing Match is very serious business and someone could get seriously hurt' Dean said

'This is MIZ TV, Dean' Miz said as Dean paced the ring

'It's not even really a match' Dean continued ignoring Miz

'You can't just come out here and…' Miz started to say

'It's more like an amusement park' Dean continued ignoring Miz as I tried, and failed, not to laugh

'WHEN MY HAND GOES UP YOUR MOUTH GOES SHUT!' Miz yelled at Dean, who finally turned towards Miz with wide eyes.

'And when my fist hits your face, your mouth goes shut' Dean warned

'Do you think you can do this better than me?' Miz asked and Dean looked at me

'Yeah' He said simply

'Does everyone think that Dean Ambrose can do this better than me?' Miz asked and the crowd cheered

'Well, all right, I'm sick of being interrupted, sick of being disrespected, you know what, I'll just sit right over here. Everyone enjoy Dean TV' Miz said sitting in the corner

'Thank you' Dean said smugly as the crowd chanted 'Yes'

'Now sit in the corner there, buddy, as I was saying, A Last Man Standing Match is kind of like an amusement park, like ride roller-coaster all day until you puke, kind of amusement park. It's not always pretty but it's always fun. A carnival of pain and destruction and I plan on taking Kevin Owens on as many rides as possible, take this one here for example…' Dean said and got out of the ring and looked at the ring apron

'I call this ride 'Living on the edge'. Kevin Owens likes to use this on his opponents, he likes to try and shorten people's careers and I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine. I'm going to snap Kevin Owens in half right here and then I'm going to move on over here…' Dean said walking over to the steels steps

'Now, maybe it's just me, but as anyone else noticed that Kevin Owens looks kind of like a bear? A fuzzy bear, a mean bear, but a kind of fuzzy bear. That's why I call this number here 'The Bear Trap'. All I got to do is get one of Kevin Owens filthy paws stuck here and that big grizzly bear is all mine. I can smash his face into this steel, I can hit him with chairs, kendo sticks, garbage cans, a cheese grater, the new SMACKDOWN announcer, his all mine' Dean said before walking over to the announcer's table

'And then of course we move right over here to my favorite, I call this ride 'Memory Lane', right back to where it all started, it wasn't all that long ago, Kevin Owens put me through this announcer's table, he power bombed me through this very announce table. All part of his plan to drive me crazy, yeah nice try, it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last time but I tell you, I TELL YOU! I am busting at the seams at the thought of getting my hands on Kevin Owens this Sunday at the Royal Rumble, I'm bringing things full circle, I'm going to put Kevin Owens through this table, I'm going to put Kevin Owens down and I'm going to keep him down and I will be, just like always, the Last Man Standing' Dean said and Kevin Owen's music hit.

Dean rolled back into the ring and stood protectively in front of me, staring up at Kevin Owens.

'You know, Dean, it looks like you've put a lot of thought into this whole amusement park thing but I got to say, it really means nothing to me, you see, I'm more of a zoo enthusiast myself. Now, Dean, you may be insane but you know what I am, I am obsessed. I am obsessed with the Intercontinental Championship. That title is mine. Oh yeah it is, and on Sunday night I'll stop at nothing to get it back. See your insanity might help you to get back up but my obsession will help me knock you back down until you can no longer stand. Your insanity has taken you quite far but it's also going to be your downfall. You don't know when a fights over and on Sunday you won't now when the fight is over and that is because when that fight ends, you will be unconscious and I will be standing over you once again Intercontinental Champion' Kevin stated

'Well hey Kiddo, we ain't got to wait until Sunday, we can do it right here on DEAN TV' Dean said chucking the microphone down.

Suddenly I was attacked and tossed from the ring by Miz and he then attacks Dean from behind and gets in a running kick to the head. Miz calls Owens to come down the ramp and get inside the ring. Miz continues to kick away at Dean.

I slide back into the ring and hit a dropkick. I spear Miz to the mat and hammer away at him. Miz rolls us over and hammers away at me, ripping my black t-shirt off, leaving me in my black sports bar. I kick Miz away from me and lock in Killing Me Slowly.

While this is going on Owens grabs Dean and tosses him into the ropes and Dean explodes off the ropes attacking Owens. Dean attempts Dirty Deeds on Owens and Owens counters bailing out of the ring.

I break the hold on Miz and toss him to Dean. Dean grabs Miz and this time connects with Dirty Deeds as I grab a microphone

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…OVER!' I yell at Owens and hold up Deans hand.

Dean picks up his title and looks at me, finally realising I am only in my sport bar.

'Well hello sexy' Dean said smirking and pull me to his side and kissed me.

…..

I sit on Dean's lap out the back and watch as Roman makes his way down to the ring.

'Well I don't know if you all heard but on Monday Night, Vince McMahon gave me the hot spot, the No. 1 spot in the Royal Rumble, and I had no clue that was coming, what about you? Were you all shocked? I mean why would Vince McMahon do anything like that to me?' Roman said sarcastically

'Because he is trying to stack the odds like he does every single week but I still think that I'm walking in as champ and I'm walking out as champ. A lot of times I say that and people think I'm crazy but I'm not crazy I just believe in the big fight and when you're taking on 29 other competitors in the Royal Rumble match, my friends, that is the biggest fight! The Royal Rumble is going to be one versus all but that is Sunday. Tonight, it's one versus the league of nations and I think my chances are looking a lot better tonight so I say let's get this started right now' Roman said

The League of Nations come down to the ring for his 1 versus 4 handicap match.

The bell rings and we start with Sheamus and Roman. Lock up and Roman quickly pushes Sheamus away. Sheamus front face locks Roman and Roman pushes off again. Tag to Rusev. Roman with a headlock, hits the ropes and catches Rusev with a shoulder block. Roman pulls the top rope down and sends Rusev over. Roman sends Rusev into the barricade.

Back in the ring, Roman pushes Rusev to the corner. Sheamus is in and is dropped by Roman. Rusev splashes Roman in the other corner, hits the ropes and connects with another corner splash. Rusev with a fall-a-way slam on Roman. Tag to Sheamus who lands a quick uppercut to Roman. Sheamus with a suplex, cover and Roman kicks out quickly. Tag to Rusev who connects with a kick and stomps to the body of Roman. Rusev applies pressure to the head of Roman. Rusev distracts the referee allowing Del Rio to get in a cheap shot. Tag back to Sheamus who lands a kick to the head of Roman and more stomps. Sheamus keeps Roman grounded. Sheamus with a forearm splash to Roman in the corner. Roman explodes with a big clothesline. Both men are down as the referee starts the count.

The referee gets to 7 as both fight up. Tag to Rusev. Roman side steps and clotheslines Rusev repeatedly. Roman with repeated corner clotheslines to Rusev. Roman with a jumping clothesline off the ropes on Rusev. Barrett and Del Rio trip of Roman in the corner. Sheamus jumps in and goes on the attack as the referee calls for the bell.

After the match, the League of Nations lift up Roman setting up a super kick by Rusev that drops Roman. Rusev stomps over the back of Roman when The Usos hit the ring. The Usos go after Sheamus and Rusev. Sheamus and Rusev get the upper advantage with help from Barrett and Del Rio. Super kick and Brogue Kick from both Sheamus and Rusev on the Usos. Superman Punch on Rusev by Roman. Spear on Sheamus.

The Wyatt Family sounder hits as the arena goes black. When the lights come back on, The Wyatt Family is surrounding the ring. Bray Wyatt is smiling. Roman starts attacking The Wyatt's dumping out Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Braun Strowman is in staring down Roman. Roman with rights to Strowman. Strowman grabs Roman and easily launches him over the top rope. Harper and Rowan with shots on Roman on the outside. They toss Roman back in. Strowman lifts Roman up on his shoulder and drops him back down. Bray Wyatt holds up his arms telling Strowman and Rowan to pick up Roman. Wyatt with Sister Abigail on Roman. He stands over Roman and yells, "Follow...the buzzards."

….


	66. Chapter 66

**24-01-16 ROYAL RUMBLE**

'Tonight, we are both going to be champions babe' Dean said to me as we arrived at the arena. He kissed me passionately before heading to the ring for his match.

I watch from the back as Owens and Dean lock up and both Dean and Owens exchange rights. Dean pushes Owens to the corner. Owens gets the better of Dean tossing him to the other corner. Owens with a big right hand and chops to Dean. More chops from Owens. Dean asks for more and then gets in some chops of his own. Dean with a running bulldog and Owens rolls out of the ring. Dean with a suicide dive that sends Owens over the announce table. Dean with a sledgehammer shot and then tosses Owens back over the table. Owens with a low blow to Dean using an iPad at ringside. Dean sends Owens back first into the steel steps.

The referee starts the count. Owens is up at 4.

Dean grabs a kendo stick and starts cracking away at Owens. Owens rolls back in and Dean with more kendo stick shots. Owens with a super kick on Dean on the outside. Owens with a running cannonball on Dean knocking over the time keepers barricade!

The referee starts the count. Ambrose is up at 8.

Owens has a kendo stick. Owens with shots to Dean and then cracks it in half. Owens drives the stick into the chest of Dean inside the ring. Owens with a body splash over Dean and the referee starts the count. Owens launches Dean into the ring barricade on the outside and starts tossing steel chairs inside the ring. Owens cracks a chair over the back of Dean. Owens sets up a chair inside the ring, sits on it and takes a break. Dean is back in with slaps to Owens. Owens responds with a right hand. Owens with chops to Dean. Owens has two chairs setup. Dean explodes off the ropes with a big clothesline. Owens responds cracking a chair over the back of Dean again. Dean counters a power bomb attempt into a back body drop on Owens over both steel chairs!

Both men are back up at 7.

Owens catches Dean diving through the ropes, sends him into the ring and then tosses him into the steel steps at ringside two times. Owens then pushes Dean into the edge of the steps. Owens pulls out tables and stacks both. Owens is looking to hit a superplex on Dean to the outside over the tables. Dean breaks free, throws a chair at Owens and the chair stays wrapped around the head of Owens who falls down. Dean with jabs to knock the chair away. Owens with a super kick. Dean counters a Pop Up Power bomb and hits Dirty Deeds.

The referee starts the count as the crowd chants along. Owens pulls himself up by 8.

Dean throws a chair down and gives Owens Dirty Deeds over it!

Referee counts. Owens rolls out at 9 and gets to his feet to break the count.

Dean sets up a table at ringside, tosses Owens face first off the announce table and puts Owens on top of the table. Dean off the top with a flying elbow over Owens cracking the table in half!

Referee counts. Both men are back up at 8 at ringside.

Owens rolls in and Dean brings a table with him. Dean cracks a chair over the back of Owens.

"I hate you!" Kevin yells at Dean

'I hate you too' Dean replies

Dean sets up the table. Dean jumps up with Owens in the corner. Owens counters and drops Dean down with his modified suplex over the table cracking it in half.

Referee counts. Ambrose just barely gets up at 9.

'Stay down!' Kevin yells before he tosses Dean into the ropes and connects with the Pop Up Power bomb.

Referee counts. Dean fights to his feet at 9 and falls back down.

Owens cracks a chair over the back of Dean. Owens sets up four chairs and puts the rest over the top. Owens tosses Dean over the chairs, goes up top, Dean pops up and pushes Owens off the top turnbuckle! Owens goes flying and crashes through the stacked tables at ringside!

The referee begins the count on Owens. The referee reaches the 10 count. Dean retains.

I run down to the ring and jump on Dean in celebration. We collapse in the ring in a massive hug as the crowd cheers loudly.

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring as the crowd cheers loudly. I sit on the turnbuckle as Charlotte and Ric Flair make their way down the ring. I wink at Ric laughing as Charlotte rolls into the ring and we are introduced to the crowd.

The bell rings and we lock up in the middle of the ring. It ends with us being tied up against the ropes and the ref tells us to have a clean break but Charlotte slaps me in the face. I lip my licks and smirk at her, cocking my head to the side and then hitting a cross body and hammering away at her. I stomp at her before whipping her into the ropes. Charlotte dodges me dropkick but I block her big boot.

I whip her into the ropes and hit a spine buster. Charlotte kicks me away from her and hits some hard elbows before attacking my leg knee. She continues to stomp on my leg knee before I hit a jaw breaker. I whip her into the corner and hit a clothesline on the rebound. Charlotte hits an arm drag and stomps on my left knee. I kick her away from me and hit a dropkick before climbing to the top rope. I go for a flying elbow but Charlotte moves out the way. Charlotte goes running at me but I pull down the top rope and she goes flying to the outside.

I climb to the top rope and hit a flying elbow onto the outside. I whip her into the steel steps and then again into the barricade as Ric Flairs watches on. Charlottes knees me in the gut and hits a knee breaker before rolling back into the ring. I roll in after her and Charlotte stomps away at my left knee before hitting some chops to the chest. She goes for a pin but I kick out at a count of 1.

I whip Charlotte into the corner and hit Whisper of the Wind. I whip Charlotte over the top rope to outside before going to the top rope and hitting a moonsault onto the outside. I whip Charlotte back into the ring. I roll in after her and whip Charlotte into the corner. I run into a big boot from Charlotte. Charlotte goes for a suplex but I elbow out and hit Charlotte with a Super Kick. I whip Charlotte into the corner and hit a massive outside suplex from the top rope as the crowd chants 'this is awesome'.

I roll Charlotte back into the ring and a side walk slam. Charlotte hits a suplex and elbows me in the back of the head. She pulls down the protective covering for her knee and knees me in the face before going for a pin. She tries to cheat by using the ropes but I still kick out at 2. Charlotte hits the mat annoyed. Charlotte hits a shoulder block to my left knee and locks on the Figure Eight. I scream in pain as Charlotte and Ric yell at me to tap. I manage to crawl to the ropes and break the hold.

I hold my left knee in pain as Charlotte goes to grab it but I kick her in the face with my right leg. I pick up Charlotte and hit Dirty Deeds and then lock on Killing Me Slowly for the win as Charlotte is forced to tap out.

The ref holds up my hand in victory as I hobble on one leg. Charlotte attacks me in anger before Sasha Banks music hit and she comes down to the ring. She looks at Charlotte and then me on the mat before stomping away at me with Charlotte.

They looked to be joining forces before Sasha hit Charlotte with a back breaker and locks in Bank Statement. I use the ropes to pull myself up and Sasha breaks the hold on Charlotte and holds up my title before turning in a massive spear by me. I pick her up with one leg and hit Widows Peak.

'THIS IS MY TITLE' I shout at her and hold up my belt as Dean runs down to the ring and pick me up in celebration. He puts me on his shoulders as I hold up my new championship.

….

'NEW CHAMPION!' Roman roared as Dean helped me backstage. Roman and I hugged before I sat on the medics table and he had a look at my knee

'I got to go but tonight we will celebrate!' Roman said laughing and walked away.

Dean and I sat out the back with a bag of ice on my knee as we watched the Royal Rumble start.

1\. Roman Reigns

2\. Rusev

Rusev with an elbow to Roman avoiding an early elimination. Rusev eats a big right and then explodes off the ropes with a big side kick. Rusev tosses Roman out through the second rope. Cole reminds us that Roman didn't go over the top rope. Roman with his jumping kick to the head of Rusev. Spear by Roman back inside. Roman tosses Rusev out.

Eliminated: Rusev

3\. AJ Styles

Styles gets a HUGE reaction from the crowd in Orlando. Styles with a Pele Kick early on Roman. Roman with a Samoan drop on Styles early as the clock runs down.

4\. Tyler Breeze

Breeze with kicks to both Styles and Roman. Styles has Breeze up on his shoulders. Roman with an uppercut to Styles and he drops Breeze over the top rope.

Eliminated: Tyler Breeze

5\. Curtis Axel

Axel with a quick shot to Styles. Heath Slater is up on the ring apron trying to interfere and he eats a shot from Roman. Styles and Roman clear house on the rest of The Social Outcasts. Styles clotheslines Axel over the top rope as the clock begins to tick down.

Eliminated: Curtis Axel

6\. Chris Jericho

Jericho goes after Roman with rights and chops to Styles. Time runs down.

7\. Kane

Kane with a big boot on Styles, uppercut to Jericho and side slam on Roman. Jericho hangs on and is nearly eliminated by Kane. Time expires as Styles fights off Kane.

8\. Goldust

Goldust with a running bulldog on Kane. Styles kicks Goldust away and gets in chops. Jericho with chops and a suplex to Styles. Orlando is still all about Styles as time expires.

9\. Ryback

Ryback clears house on his way inside including high knees and a big spine buster on Kane. Styles with a jumping clothesline to Roman in the corner. Time expires.

10\. Kofi Kingston

Ryback with a huge back body drop on Styles. Styles with a springboard elbow to Jericho. Styles is nearly tossed out by Goldust and just barely hangs on. Time expires.

11\. Titus O'Neil

Titus cleans house including tossing Jericho and Styles. Titus knocks Goldust out.

Eliminated: Goldust

Kingston almost eliminated Roman as time expires.

12\. R-Truth

R-Truth runs out and brings a ladder inside the ring. Truth climbs up and realizes nothing is hanging above the ring. Kane pulls Truth down and eliminates him.

Eliminated: R-Truth

Kingston gets tossed out and he lands on the shoulders of Big E! Kofi is still alive as he grabs a drink from a fan at ringside as the time expires.

13\. Luke Harper

We see Vince McMahon at ringside with The League of Nations. They all pull Roman out attacking him as McMahon looks on. Roman is sent into the barricade and steel steps. McMahon is smiling as Rusev gets in a super kick on Reigns. Del Rio with a super kick to the head of Roman at ringside. Sheamus finishes off Roman with a Brogue Kick. Time expires.

14\. Stardust

At ringside, Rusev puts Roman through an announce table. EMTs are at ringside bringing a stretcher down attending to Roman at ringside as the time expires.

'COME ON!' I shout annoyed out the back

15\. Big Show

Big Show quickly tosses Titus out.

Eliminated: Titus O'Neil, Ryback, Kofi Kingston

We see a shot of officials taking Roman Reigns to the back. Time expires.

16\. Neville

Neville is nearly tossed out early. Time expires.

17\. Braun Strowman

Kane goes for a choke slam early on Strowman. Strowman eliminates him quickly.

Eliminated: Kane

Strowman and Big Show have a face off. Strowman chokes out Big Show and tosses him out.

Eliminated: Big Show

18\. Kevin Owens

'Well I'm up next babe, take it easy and I'll see you later' Dean said kissing me goodbye and walking off.

'Might be sooner than you think love' I whispered with a grin as I watch Owens and Styles going at it right away exchanging rights. Owens tosses Styles out.

Eliminated: AJ Styles

19\. Dean Ambrose

Dean with chops to Owens and Stardust. Time expires.

20\. Kaylee Ambrose

I look at a shocked crowd and opponents in the ring. I roll in and pull Owens off Dean, who is now laughing hard. Owens and I exchange shots until Dean and I toss from him the ring. Owens can't believe it.

Eliminated: Kevin Owens

Dean and I team up and start attacking Stardust before tossing him from the ring as well.

Eliminated: Stardust

21\. Erick Rowan

Rowan with a quick suplex on Jericho and backbreaker on Neville. Neville is eliminated after getting tossed out by Rowan and eating a clothesline by Harper. Stardust is out as well.

Eliminated: Neville

22\. Mark Henry

Henry with big rights to Harper, Rowan and Strowman. Strowman quickly levels Henry. Harper, Rowan and Strowman all toss Henry over the top rope.

Eliminated: Mark Henry

Harper levels me with a big boot. Strowman drops a big forearm over my chest. Strowman quickly tosses me over the top rope.

Eliminated: Kaylee Ambrose

'Damn it' I say annoyed as I limp out the back.

23\. Brock Lesnar

Huge reaction for Lesnar in Orlando. German suplex to Rowan. Overhead suplex to Harper. Strowman goes after Lesnar. Lesnar drops Strowman with a huge clothesline. Lesnar quickly clotheslines Rowan over the top rope. German suplex to Harper.

Eliminated: Erick Rowan

24\. Jack Swagger

Lesnar with an F5 on Swagger and tosses him out.

Eliminated: Jack Swagger

Lesnar with a running knee to the side of Strowman and then another to the back. Lesnar with a huge flying knee to the shoulder of Strowman as time expires.

25\. The Miz

Miz takes his time circling the ring before getting in. He puts a headset on at ringside and starts talking trash at Lesnar. Lesnar with more suplexes on the Wyatt's. Lesnar with a clothesline with Harper and sends him over the top rope.

Eliminated: Luke Harper

26\. Alberto Del Rio

Del Rio and Dean double team Lesnar in the corner. Lesnar with clotheslines to Strowman. Strowman stays on his feet for the first. Lesnar hits the ropes and this time sends Lesnar over the top rope with another big clothesline.

Eliminated: Braun Strowman

27\. Bray Wyatt

The Wyatt Family is still at ringside as Bray walks out. Harper, Rowan and Strowman all go after Lesnar attacking him. Bray is in directing traffic. Strowman with a clothesline to Lesnar and picks him up. Lesnar throws Rowan, Harper and Strowman out. Bray and Lesnar have a stare down. German suplex on Bray. Harper with a kick to Lesnar as Lesnar goes for an F5. Bray is kicking away at Lesnar along with forearm shots. Bray with Sister Abigail on Lesnar. The Wyatt's then toss Lesnar over the top rope.

Eliminated: Brock Lesnar

28\. Dolph Ziggler

Ziggler with a Fameasser on Jericho and a huge DDT to Del Rio. Ziggler with super kicks to Wyatt and Dean. Miz is back in and tosses Ziggler over. Ziggler hangs on. Skull Crushing Finale on Ziggler. Miz tries to toss Ziggler out. Ziggler hangs on.

29\. Sheamus

Roman is back out and attacks Sheamus. Miz is out. Del Rio is out. Superman Punch to Ziggler. Bray levels Roman with a big clothesline to slow things down.

Eliminated: The Miz, Alberto Del Rio

Superman Punch to Wyatt. Time expires for our final entrant.

30\. Triple H

Roman stares down Triple H as he heads to the ring. We are down to Roman, Triple H, Dean, Jericho, Wyatt and Ziggler. Pedigree on Ziggler. Roman with a spear on Wyatt. Triple H and Roman circle the ring staring each other down. Triple H and Roman exchange shots. Roman gets the better of Triple H. Knee to the face by Triple H. Roman counters a Pedigree attempt. Dean and Sheamus nearly toss them out. Wyatt plants Sheamus. Jericho drops Wyatt with a running bulldog. Lion sault on Wyatt. Springboard kick to Roman who hangs on. Zig Zag on Jericho. Super kick by Ziggler to Triple H. Triple H hangs on. Ziggler charges in and almost goes over hanging on. Fameasser by Ziggler on Triple H. Triple H is back up and tosses Ziggler over the top rope.

Eliminated: Dolph Ziggler

Triple H and Wyatt have a stare down. Triple H points at Roman. Wyatt with a huge uppercut on Triple H. Brogue Kick on Wyatt breaking up a Sister Abigail attempt. Wyatt is tossed over by Sheamus and Triple H. Roman is trying to push Triple H and Sheamus over and they hang on. Jericho with a shot to Roman with a kick to the head.

Eliminated: Bray Wyatt

Jericho with a top rope cross body on Dean. Jericho with a Codebreaker on Triple H. Dean tosses Jericho over the top rope quickly.

Eliminated: Chris Jericho

Down to Sheamus, Dean, Triple H and Roman. Sheamus misses a Brogue Kick. Caught up in the ropes. Superman on Sheamus. Sheamus is out. Triple H grabs Roman and quickly tosses him over the top rope. Triple H does the crotch chops at Roman.

Eliminated: Roman Reigns, Sheamus

'HOLY SHIT' I shout as I realise Dean is in the final 2.

We are down to Triple H and Dean Ambrose. Triple H with a knee to the face. Dean with his clothesline off the ropes. Dean tosses Triple H over. Triple H hangs on. Dean with a second shot. Triple H still hangs on. Triple H catches Dean with a knee. Triple H grabs Dean and tosses him over the top rope. Dean is eliminated.

Eliminated: Dean Ambrose

'Damn it' I mutter annoyed

After the match, Triple H is handed the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and starts to celebrate in the corner as pyro goes off. Vince McMahon and Stephanie McMahon enter the ring to celebrate with him.

…


	67. Chapter 67

**25-01-16 RAW**

Roman and I walked through the back having just arrived when JoJo walked up to us

'Excuse me Roman, Kaylee, right here tonight we heard the McMahons say that you're a broken man, that you have a pierced heart, that you were left whimpering with your tail between your legs and that you're living in misery. What is your reaction to all of that?' JoJo asked as Roman smirked

'Is that because we are little bit late?' Roman asked me and I laughed

'Because we spent last night getting extremely drunk celebrating my sister's new title' Roman continued

'Also, if anyone has seen my husband laying in a gutter somewhere could you just wake him up and tell him to get to RAW, not sure where he ended up' I added jokingly

'But all jokes aside, they really said all that? These people are ridiculous. JoJo please do me a favour, let the chairman and the champ know I am here and I'm not leaving until I hear this announcement' Roman said as we walked away

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the stage with the WWE Divas Championship Belt slung over my shoulder. I wore black camo pants, a dark green tank top and a black leather jacket. My black hair was tied up in a messy bun. I looked out to the crowd and smirked before holding up my belt to a huge cheer from the crowd.

I made my way down to the ring and rolled in before posing for the crowd on the turnbuckles. I grabbed a microphone as the crowd started to chant 'Kaylee'.

'Ever since joining the WWE I have been called many things…'The Devious Beauty'…Crazy…A Lunatic…Insane…A Bitch…The LONGEST reigning Diva's Champion of ALL time... and all of these things that I have been called are true. They are. But you can now add 1 more thing to that list… the 2-time WWE Divas Champion!' I said holding up my belt as the crowd cheered loudly.

'Now we all know that Dean Ambrose is the microphone expert in the family so I'm going to keep this short and sweet; for all those Divas watching out back if you want this championship, all you need to do is step into the ring with the most dangerous female in the WWE, ME' I said before Charlotte's music hit and she walked out onto the stage

'What's wrong sweetheart? Something bothering you?' I taunted laughing in the ring as Charlotte walked down the ramp with Ric and into the ring

'I want my rematch' Charlotte said to me simply and I raised an eyebrow and smirked

'You want your rematch? So be it. But we are doing it right here! RIGHT NOW' I shout as the crowd cheered loudly

A ref runs down as I take off my jacket and rings the bell. We lock up and Charlotte puts me in a headlock before I elbow out. Charlotte whips me into the ropes and goes for a big boot but I duck and hit a dropkick. I hammered away at Charlotte before whipping her into the corner and hitting a massive clothesline on the rebound.

'Should have waited until you were full health' I taunted stomping away at Charlotte. Charlotte kicked me away from her before hitting a spear. She went for a pin but I kicked out at 1. Charlotte picked me up and started chopping away at my chest in the corner. She whipped me into the ropes and hit a massive big boot. She went for another pin but I kicked out at 2. Charlotte went to put on the Figure Eight but I kicked her away and she fell out of the ring. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow.

Suddenly Becky Lynch came out of nowhere and started attacking Charlotte causing the DQ but I retained my title. Becky hit Charlotte with a T-BONE suplex before tossing her back into the ring and locking on the Dis-Arm-Her. I watched from the outside with a smirk on my face until I was hit with a backstabber from behind and put in the Bank Statement by Sasha Banks.

…

I walked through the back with my title hanging over my shoulder

'WHERE IS SASHA?!' I yell at random backstage workers

'WHERE?!' I shout until I am pulled into someone's chest. It is Dean.

'Kaylee, CALM DOWN' Dean shouts at me and I glare at him

'Sasha has left the arena and your yelling is hurting my head' Dean said rubbing his forehead as I smirked

'You're just hungover' I commented as Dean look at me

'Yeah' He said simply as Roman walked up to us

'Oh look who decided to show up, where did you end up last night?' Roman said high fiving Dean

'In a gutter somewhere' Dean laughed

'I knew it' I said simply

'Come on, we got a match to prepare for' Roman said as we walked off

…

Dean and I made our way down to the ring as Roman was in the ring. I sat on the barricade as The League of Nations make their way down to the ring.

Roman starts off against Sheamus and punches away at him. Sheamus kicks back and clubs him. Sheamus hits the ropes, but Roman follows him in and clotheslines him. Dean is tagged in, and he hits Sheamus with a dropkick. Roman is tagged back in, and he takes Sheamus out with a leaping clothesline. Sheamus gets out of the ring to recover. Roman punches Rusev as he runs in, and Dean clotheslines him out of the ring. Dean then goes to the top rope and takes them out with a diving elbow drop to the floor!

Sheamus rolls back into the ring and locks Roman in a chin lock. Roman fights up, but Sheamus quickly takes him down. Roman fights up and punches out. Sheamus reverses a whip to the corner and hits a shoulder thrust. Sheamus hits the ropes, but Roman clotheslines him down.

Dean is tagged in. Dean ducks a clothesline and hits some running forearms. Sheamus reverses a whip, but Dean takes him out with a cross-body block. Dean splashes him in the corner and goes for a bulldog, but Sheamus pushes him off. Dean then gives him a back body drop over the top rope and connects with a suicide dive. Dean goes to the top rope, but Rusev pushes him off to the floor.

Alberto Del Rio then sends Dean into the timekeeper's area while the referee's back is turned. I run around and jump from the steel steps taking out Del Rio with an elbow. I hammer away at Del Rio until Barret rips me off him and shoves me away.

Rusev is tagged in, and he drives Dean into the apron. Rusev throws him into the barricade a few times before putting him in the ring for a two count. Rusev connects with a modified suplex on Dean and shouts at him. Rusev then gives him a gut wrench suplex for a two count. Sheamus is tagged back in, and he stomps Dean. Sheamus gives him three Irish Curse Backbreakers for a two count. Sheamus applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up and punches out. Dean goes for a tag, but Sheamus stops him. Rusev is tagged in, and he clubs Dean. Rusev drops a trio of elbows for a two count. Rusev then applies a chin lock. Dean fights up and elbows out before hitting a back suplex. Dean rolls out of the ring to recover. Rusev rolls him into the ring and tags in Sheamus. Sheamus grabs Dean and clubs away at his chest and kidneys. Dean blocks a right hand, but Sheamus punches him to the floor. Sheamus talks a little trash before throwing him near the ring. Dean quickly rebounds with a clothesline.

Roman and Rusev are tagged in. Roman connects with a pair of clotheslines before rolling Rusev up and giving him a big boot. Roman punches Sheamus off the apron before giving Rusev a hip toss over the top rope. Roman goes outside and jumps off the steps for a clothesline on Sheamus, but Sheamus moves. Roman then gives him a Samoan Drop on the floor! Roman then gives Rusev a drive by dropkick. Roman clubs him in the corner before punching him down. Roman sets up for the Superman Punch, but Del Rio and Barrett distract him by grabbing me and Del Rio gives me a Super Kick and Barret hits a Bull Hammer laying me out of the floor. Rusev connects with two thrust kicks before Sheamus is tagged in. Sheamus hits a Brogue Kick, but Dean breaks up the pin. Dean avoids Rusev, and Rusev flies out of the ring. Dean then jumps off the apron with a clothesline. Roman then spears Sheamus down for the win.

Dean rolls from the ring and checks on me as I am fuming. Dean and I start to dismantle the commentary tables. Roman throws Rusev into the steel steps as Dean rearranges the furniture. I climb to the top rope and we then give Rusev a vicious double power bomb clothesline through the commentary table!

Suddenly Stephanie McMahon's music hit and she walks onto the stage as Dean and Roman are standing on the announcer's table and I'm leaning against the barricade

'I must say that absolutely was impressive and since The Authority always does what's best for business, I have a big announcement to make. Now earlier tonight, I said that my husband, the game, the cerebral assassin, HHH would be defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against the winner of the main event at Fastlane and that main event will be a Triple Threat Match between Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and The Beast Brock Lesner!' Stephanie announced as Dean and Roman stared at each other and I started head butting my knee annoyed

…..


	68. Chapter 68

**28-01-16 SMACKDOWN**

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I made my way down to the ring with Dean still fuming over Sasha's attacks on me. I grabbed a microphone as Dean leant against the rope.

'Ever since this divas revolution started you guys have been chanting 'We Want Sasha'' I said and the crowd started chanting 'we want Sasha'

'I agree because I WANT SASHA! I want the boss in this ring RIGHT NOW' I shout and the crowd cheers loudly but she didn't come out.

'See this is the problem with these divas, they all do their attacking from behind but when it comes down to fighting face to face, they are nowhere to be seen' I said annoyed when suddenly Becky Lynch's music came on and she came down to the ring with a massive cheer from the crowd.

'I know, I know, I'm not Sasha Banks' Becky said as I looked at her confused

'Then why are you out here Becky?' I asked simply

'I want to thank you actually, when Charlotte attacked me, you came to my rescue and you took her precious championship away from her' Becky said

'Well, you're welcome but now you can tell me why you are _really_ out here' I said again as Becky smirked

'Nothing gets by you does it?' Becky asked as I paced the ring getting annoyed

'Sasha Banks isn't here tonight and unfortunately for me either is Charlotte, but I can see you want a fight and after being out of action for a month I want a fight as well' Becky said as the crowd cheered and I cocked my head to the side

'Are you proposing _we_ fight?' I asked with a smirk

'Kaylee, you are the most dominant woman in the WWE, it's true, we all know it, even if we don't want to admit it, but if there is one thing you taught me when we were in Team BCK, it's this 'just because you don't win the match, doesn't mean you can't learn anything from the match' I came to the WWE to be the best and learning from the best is a damn good way to start' Becky said as the crowd cheered.

I looked over at Dean who just shrugged.

'You're on' I said shaking hands with Becky.

I took off my jacket and handed it to Dean along with my WWE Divas Championship as a referee came down.

The bell rings and we locked up. Becky got me in a headlock but I whipped her off me and into the ropes, I hit a Super kick on the rebound. I stomped away at Becky before hitting a back body drop. I whipped Beck into the ropes and hit a monkey flip. I climbed to the top rope and hit a senton. Becky jumped up and punched me in the face. She went for a slam but I slide off her and shoved her forward. I whipped her into the corner and hit a clothesline on the rebound.

Becky whipped me into the corner and then hit a suplex on the rebound. Becky stomped away at me before hitting a hip toss. Becky went to pick me up but I hit an arm drag. Becky was trying to get up and I hit a massive DDT. I picked up Becky and whipped her into the ropes hitting a hurricarana on the rebound.

Becky went for a slam but I slide through and hit a reversed neck breaker. Becky took me down with an arm drag and hit a leg drop. She picked me up and punched me, which I rebounded from the ropes and hit a rebound clothesline. I ran and climbed to the top rope and hit an elbow. I picked Becky up and tossed her over the top rope and she landed on the apron. I went to knock her off but Becky punched me in the face and jumped over the top rope taking me out with a dropkick.

Becky went for a slam again but I countered into a suplex. I hit a neck breaker before whipping her into the corner and hitting whisper of the wind. Becky ran at me and I pulled down the top rope and she went flying outside. I climbed to the top rope and hit an elbow. I tossed her back into the ring and Becky and I traded punches until Becky hit a massive dropkick. Becky hit a T-bone suplex and went for a pin but I kicked out at 2.

Becky stood up and I quickly jumped up and hit Widows Peak for the win. Dean rolled in and lifted up my hand in victory. I walked over to an upset Becky and helped her up before holding her hand up in sportsmanship.

The crowd cheered loudly as Dean and I left Becky in the ring.

….

Jericho made his way down to the ring as it was decorated for The Highlight Reel.

'Welcome to Thursday Night Jericho and welcome to The Highlight Reel and what a week it's been here in the WWE, starting off with one of the greatest Royal Rumble matches in history. Now I might have lasted 51 minutes but HHH still came out on top and is the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. But then let's go onto Monday Night RAW, the one on one debut of the Phenomenal AJ Styles, oh yeah, and if you didn't see the match, AJ versus Y2J, it was one for the ages, you got to go watch it, I'll wait why you do it. And more importantly the main of event of FASTLANE has been announced, a triple threat match to decide who will be the No.1 Contender against HHH in the main event at Wrestlemania for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. And the 3 contender's, first off, The Beast, Brock Lesner, secondly, my guest tonight, The Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose!' Jericho introduced and Dean and I walked out. Dean was holding a pot of flowers.

I laughed at Jericho's face as we got into the ring with flowers.

'And the third member of the triple threat match, oh yeah, here he is, Roman Reigns!' Jericho introduced as Roman walked down to the ring. Roman and I hugged in the ring before I sat on the turnbuckle. Roman looked at the flowers confused.

'Hey' Dean said to Roman without a microphone

'First of Chris, I brought you a little gift, I don't know if it's budget cuts or what but by the looks of it, your set could use a little jazzing up. So…' Dean said as Roman went and got a wooden stool from ringside.

'Thank you' Jericho said laughing

'I got you this' Roman added

'Oh that's perfect! Trust me I use to have a much more impressive set but this is a step in the right… LOOK AT THIS POTTED PLANT!' Jericho shouted as Dean put the pot plant on the stool. I laughed at the scene before me while sitting on the top rope.

'Well, I appreciate that, it's a nice stool too, but let's get down to business here, we've been on the road together, we've travelled the world, we've cheered, we've got a couple of beers. I know how friendly you are, you guys are pretty much best buds, but now your best friends with the opportunity to headline Wrestlemania. Is that going to cause animosity between you two?' Jericho asked

'Nah, we not jealous people, like you said we travelled all over the world talking about this, talking about competing for the top spot, competing for the WWE Championship' Roman explained

'I mean, look, friends fight over all kinds of things, friends fight over money, over spotlight, over stupid stuff, who wrecked whose car, who paid whose bar tab, we never fight over any of that kind of stuff, we just don't have time for that' Dean added

'But what happens to the friendship when the bell rings at FASTLANE?' Jericho asked

'I'm going to punch him right in the mouth, right in the mouth' Dean said simply as the crowd laughed

'He just gave his strategy away, I know he is going to try and hit me in my nose, so I'm going to lower my forehead 2 inches and break his hand' Roman joked

'Did I give my strategy away or am I just tricking you?' Dean asked

'Am I tricking you?' Roman asked back as I looked on amused

'Maybe I'm going to kick you in the ribs, you don't know, maybe I'm going to do both?' Dean said

'Well let's talk about the third member, that might throw off your strategies. I want to talk about The Beast, Brock Lesner, okay, we know how dangerous Brock Lesner is, he punched me right in the face at the Royal Rumble and I still have a buzz in my ear. We know how powerful he is, we know how strong he is, we know exactly what he can do, especially you Roman, because you have been in the ring with Brock Lesner, last year at Wrestlemania, you two beat the hell out of each other, you know what Brock can do. But Dean, you don't. You've never been in the ring with Brock Lesner' Jericho stated

'Well Brock Lesner is the single most destructive force in the WWE but I'm indestructible, son. You know what I'm saying, Brock Lesner is a monster, he will probably suplex me on my head 100 times and he will probably beat me to a pulp, but I'm the Iron Man of WWE, alright, I've proved that night in and night out. I want a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and a trip to Wrestlemania is on the line, and I ain't got no time to be scared of Brock Lesner' Dean explained

'Look man, I'm not trying to burst your bubble, but this is for real, Lesner is for real, I've been in the ring with him. I'm a grown man and he threw me around, he beat the hell out of me. You don't understand, it's different than anyone you've ever competed against. He is a beast' Roman stated

'Well technically, I don't even have to beat Brock Lesner, I just got to beat you' Dean stated with a shrug

'Well it would be the first time, because you never have before' Roman replied

'Oh shit' I muttered watching from my spot on the turnbuckle.

Suddenly The Wyatt Family appeared on top of the stage

'We made a promise to the world that we would bring forth the apocalypse. And at the Royal Rumble, The Wyatt Family slayed The Beast, Brock Lesner. And now we ride, trampling over any of those who wonder the pastures of humorous' Bray said

I jumped down from the turnbuckle and took the microphone from Dean

'You're doing it again, he's doing it again, we don't know what you are talking about' I stated as the crowd laughed

'You came halfway, how about you come all the way down to this ring and we will talk with the fists?' Roman challenged as Bray laughed

'Patience Roman, Patience is a virtue. And if you are ever to succeed on your quest, you're going to need to engulf the heart of a good man. And tonight, I aim to put that heart of yours to the test, as well as the heart of Chris Jericho and Dean Ambrose. Tonight, me and 2 of my brothers are going to put all 3 of you down forever. Beware the apocalypse is upon you. Run' Bray said

….

I sit on the barricade as Braun drops to the floor, indicating it's the classic Wyatt Family wrestling tonight.

The match starts with Jericho and Rowan, who immediately gets on the attack on Jericho. Jericho fights back, tagging in Dean who hits hard with a kick to the midsection before tagging in Roman. Roman gives Rowan a head butt and lays into Rowan in the corner before tagging in Jericho. Jericho runs into a shoulder block by Rowan, who throws Jericho in the corner before tagging in Harper. Harper with some hard right hands before raking the eyes of Jericho. Harper with a palm strike and a kick to the gut, whipping Jericho but Jericho counters! Jericho turning things around before going for the Walls of Jericho. Jericho with an enzuigiri for the near fall. Jericho charges into Harper in the corner, and lays into him with right hands before Harper lifts him up and over for a suplex and the near fall.

He tags in Rowan. Rowan grinding his fists into Jericho's head as Jericho finally powers out, but Rowan hits a pump handle backbreaker for a near fall. He tags in Harper, who grinds his boot into the face of Jericho before locking legs to cause further pain. Jericho trying to get out, starts laying into Harper with a couple chops before the hold is finally broken. Harper locks in a sleeper hold, but Jericho slowly powers out before going for a cross body but is dropped by a Michinoku Driver for a near fall! Harper with a big boot to Roman on the apron, but misses a big splash on Jericho who hits a Codebreaker to get enough time to tag in Dean!

Rowan is tagged in as well and Dean with a flurry of offense into a running bulldog! Dean climbs up, dropping the elbow on Rowan for a near fall Bray comes into the ring, but Dean drops him and sends Rowan over too before diving on both of them. Dean up to the top again, but Rowan hits a spinning heel kick for a near fall. Rowan tags in Bray, who hits a senton on Dean before going for a Sister Abigail…but Dean rolls him up, getting a near fall! Dean gets a whirlybird lariat on Bray, who tags in Harper as Dean tags in Roman. Roman with a forearm on Harper, and laying into him in the corner before hitting a big boot for a near fall as Rowan breaks up the pin. Dean sends Rowan out of the ring, and Jericho hits a springboard dropkick on Bray before the two of them hit planchas on Rowan and Harper. Roman looking for the Superman Punch, but is distracted by Strowman as Harper gets a rollup and a near fall. Roman back up, and hits Harper with a Superman Punch! He goes for the cover, but Strowman drags him out of the ring and starts beating him up as the ref calls for the bell!

After the match, the Wyatt Family continue the attack on Roman while beating up Dean and Jericho. I try to help them but Strowman takes me out with his chokehold. They bring Roman into the ring, and look to do more damage until the Big Show shows up to make the save! He goes through the rest of the Family on the way to the ring, where Bray sends Strowman to face off against Show, who gets attacked from behind by Harper and Rowan as the Wyatts now focus their attack on the biggest man in sports entertainment. Roman comes in, but is stopped by Strowman, who in turn is taken out of the ring by Big Show. Bray goes for Sister Abigail on Roman, but it's reversed into a Superman Punch! Dean, Jericho and I clear the ring of Rowan, and Roman hits a giant spear on Harper!

The Wyatt Family regroups on the ramp as the show comes to a close.

…


	69. Chapter 69

**01-02-16 RAW**

Brock Lesner and Paul Heyman walked down to the ring to start of RAW. The crowd started chanting 'Suplex City'

'Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and I am the advocate for the mayor of Suplex City, Brock Lesner!' Paul shouted and the crowd cheered

'Alright, we've got a lot of business to talk about tonight so let's get started shall we? At the Royal Rumble Bray Wyatt and his disciples hatched a conspiracy to remove my client, Brock Lesner, from the WWE title picture. Their plot, their plan, their conspiracy failed. And when he wants to, at his convenience, at his leisure, and with his pleasure, Brock Lesner will enforce the 11th commandment; thou shall not intentionally provoke Brock Lesner.

Now that puts us on the fast track to WWE FASTLANE. Last week right here, on Monday Night RAW, Stephanie McMahon did what's best for business. She announced the main event for Fastlane will a Triple Threat Match, brother vs brother vs. Beast. Roman Reigns vs. Dean Ambrose and saving the best for last, vs. Brock Lesner. The winner of this most unique Triple Threat Match goes on to Wrestlemania to main event for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against HHH.

Ladies and Gentlemen, my client has authorized me to let you know that WWE FASTLANE, LIVE on the WWE Network, Brock Lesner will imprison both Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose into Suplex City! Brock Lesner will F5 Roman Reigns, Brock Lesner will F5 Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesner will step on top of them both at the same time and go onto the main event of Wrestlemania where The Beast will conquer the billion-dollar trophy husband, to once again become the reigning, defending, undisputed WWE Heavyweight Champion of the World.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves, no one is selling half of the Shield short, Roman Reigns already knows what it's like to step up against Brock Lesner and get put right down and he needs to explain this to his brother, Dean Ambrose because this guy used to ride the short bus to school, he is a nut job, he is a wack-o…' Paul said before Dean's music hit and we made our way down to the ring.

Dean opened the ropes for me and I sat on the turnbuckle as Dean grabbed a microphone

'Who you calling a nut job, porky?' Dean said to Paul

'Wow, I've never been in the lair of a beast before, it's cosy, now before I came out here I said to my beautiful wife, who is sitting over there, I said to her; this may be a really bad idea and despite what it may look right now, the way it may look right now, I may look crazy, but let me assure you I ain't crazy, and I ain't stupid, and I ain't scared of you' Dean said looking Brock in the eyes

'Is that right?' Brock said laughing

'I do respect you, I have the respect in the world for you, Brock. That's why I wanted to come out here and tell you face-to-face, I wanted to look into your eyes, stand eye-to-eye with The Beast and tell you; I want the title. I want the title so bad, the WWE World Heavyweight Championship so bad I'm going to fight my own brother for it. And I'm going to fight you for it. Do I want to fight you? No, not really, who would? I know the beating that you're going to give me at Fastlane, I know the beating Roman Reigns is going to give me at Fastlane, and you don't need to sell me on it, TAKE ME TO SUPLEX CITY BABY!' Dean said to Brocks face

'I will' Brock said smiling

'You can drop me on my head a thousand times, you can throw me through the wall, you can suplex me over and over and up and down and all around this ring. I hope you're prepared to give me the worst beating you've ever given anybody in your life! And that's going to be pretty bad. But I am the Iron Man of the WWE, I prove it every single night and I will drag my broken body to Wrestlemania and I WILL take that title away from HHH. Out of respect, I thought I'd just, come out here and tell you that' Dean said, his eyes never leaving Brock

'Sorry, Paul, just wanted to see what all the fuss was about' Dean said to Paul before he turned his back on Brock and we left the ring and walked up the ramp.

…..

'Hey! Have you seen Sasha?' I asked a stagehand as I walked through the back. She shook her head so I kept walking

'Hey! Natalya, you seen Sasha?' I asked walked up to Nattie

'I think she was heading to the locker room' Natalya replied and I smirked and nodded to her before walking off

….

Dean and I walked into Stephanie McMahons office to find Roman Reigns waiting as well

'Hey' Roman said hugging me and we stood next to the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in a glass case

'I don't like waiting around' Dean commented as Stephanie walked in

'It's beautiful isn't it?' Stephanie asked looking at the title

'It's hard to believe, Roman, it was just 8 days ago that this championship belt was yours, when the all, that would be my husband, HHH, 14-time WWE Champion defeated the one, which is you' Stephanie said proudly and Roman scoffed turning to Dean and I, Dean had his arm hung over my shoulder and we both had our titles

'She is so proud of herself' Roman teased

'Yeah, we're very proud of you' Dean mocked

'I mean; it only took 29 other guys' I added

'I hope you're enjoying it' Roman said

'I am, I am enjoying it, clearly, it's on display in my office, you know Dean you said it yourself out there, you would be willing to do anything for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Roman, you know what it feels like to be champion and to have the opportunity to win it on the grandest stage of them all, at Wrestlemania' Stephanie explained

'And that's why your days with this title are numbered, because after FASTLANE, one of us is going to be the No.1 contender and we're going to be a whole lot closure to this title. What you got to say about that?' Roman asked as I leant my head against Dean's shoulder, bored.

'What I have to say is I think there is one…two… you're missing the third component and that would Brock Lesner, of course, The Beast Incarnate. Now Dean, you said you wanted to go to Suplex City? I don't really think that's true. And let's really think about this, okay, all of the great pairs, all of the great friendships, that have been busted up along the way, consider um, what happened to Marty Jannetty; he never saw it coming with Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton never saw it coming with Evolution, and by the way you three certainly never saw it coming with Seth Rollins, you know why? Because absolute power corrupts absolutely. It's a matter of when and Dean, I'm not sure how much longer you want to be known, as Roman Reign's side kick' Stephanie said trying to get in their heads and we laughed

'Oh no, see what she's doing? She's good, she's really good' Roman asked smirking

'First of all, he's my side kick most of the time but I see what you're trying to do' Dean said

'It doesn't work with us' Roman stated firmly

'Oh, it doesn't? hey, we'll see, so tonight, since you guys are on the same page, right? You're united, we'll see how united you are when you team up in the main event against The New Day because tonight, united you stand but divided you fall at Fastlane; one way or another' Stephanie told us

'Well I got some Banks to hunt' I muttered rolling my eyes and left

….

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Brie Bella. How is Nikki recovering from her neck surgery?' Renee asked as Brie walked up

'Fearless as always, you know my sister, it's amazing because the doctors are very optimistic that Nikki will return to the ring even though it will be a long road, she'll get there and right now she's just in bed, relaxing, recovering, watching a lot of the WWE Network' Brie said

'Actually speaking of that, you guys are an upcoming episode of Ride Along' Renee commented

'Yes, we're very excited, Nikki is very excited for that episode' Brie said until Charlotte and Ric walked up

'I'm sure she is; I can't even imagine what it must be like to relive your glory days not knowing whether you're ever going to be in the ring again. When you talk to Nikki will you please give her my sympathies?' Charlotte said

'Thanks, I'll let her know' Brie said back annoyed

'I mean, when I beat Nikki for the championship at Night of Champions and then again at Hell in a Cell' Charlotte said

'You mean the title that you lost at the Royal Rumble?' Brie asked

'…I had no idea how serious her injuries were, and I can't help but think that the surgery that may have ended her career might have been my fault' Charlotte continued ignoring Brie's commented

'I said I'd pass the message along, we're done here, Charlotte' Brie said firmly

'You see, I should apologise but then again, why would I? I mean, I am the diva that ended; what could have been, Nikki's record making reign and I will get my title back from Kaylee, one way or another, and be the new Longest Reigning Divas Champion, while Nikki, she's starting a new chapter, sitting at home enjoying online shopping' Charlotte said laughing

'Oi! Where is Sasha Banks?' I shout walking up to Brie and Charlotte

'No idea and I wouldn't tell you even if I did' Charlotte sneered and walked off

'She has a match with Becky Lynch later' Brie commented and walked off

….

The bell rings, and Charlotte starts doing some push ups. They lock up, and Brie gives her some forearms before having a whip reversed. Brie kicks her in the face and clotheslines her. Brie kicks her in the knee and starts kicking her in the chest a la Daniel Bryan. Brie then takes her down with a dropkick. Brie goes for a running knee to the face, but Charlotte throws her out of the ring. Charlotte puts her back in the ring and slams her down on the mat for a two count. Ric Flair is pleased with what he's seeing. Charlotte applies a neck vice and knees away at her. Brie nearly fights out before Charlotte slams her down by the hair. Charlotte lets out a "WOO" before connecting with an awful snap mare. Charlotte grapevines the head and drives her head into the mat a few times. Brie turns her over and picks up a near fall. Brie connects with a pair of clotheslines and a bulldog for a near fall. Charlotte pushes her off, but Brie gets a backslide for a two count. Brie dropkicks her down before kneeing her in the face. Brie goes to the second rope, but Charlotte cuts her off. Brie jumps on her back and applies a sleeper hold. Ric Flair gets on the apron and argues with the referee. Alicia Fox yells at him to get down. Charlotte gets out with a backpack stunner. Flair goes nuts on the apron. Charlotte goes for the Figure Eight, but Brie catches her with an inside cradle for the win.

Charlotte is furious that just happened. She yells at her father and angrily clutches her championship. Brie and Alicia smile and wave as they walk up the ramp.

…

Lynch and Banks lock up, and Banks quickly slams her down. Becky applies a waist lock and takes her down. Banks fights up and takes her down for a one count. They go back and forth trading pins before doing a pair of arm drags. Banks whips her into the corner and lays her across the second rope and drives in a pair of knees. Banks grabs the hand and scales the ropes for an arm drag. Sasha then kicks her out of the ring to the floor. Naomi and Tamina go to double-team Becky, but Sasha stops them.

'I don't need your help' Sasha said to Naomi and Tamina and tossed Becky back into the ring. She goes to get back into the ring but Naomi and Tamina pull Sasha out of the ring and start double-teaming her.

Becky tries to help Sasha, but Naomi and Tamina overtake them. Becky and Sasha come back and punch them out of the ring.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I run down the ramp and Sasha rolls from the ring and jumps the barricade

'You can't hide from my forever Banks!' I shout at her from the turnbuckle

…

I storm through the back searching for Sasha when I see Roman and Dean in the ring for their match so I stop to watch it.

Roman will start the match against Kofi Kingston. Kingston talks a little trash before applying a waist lock. Kingston wrenches the arm and applies a chin lock before pushing him off. They go for a test of strength, but Kingston kicks his hand away and applies a side headlock. Roman whips him off, but Kingston ducks a pair of clotheslines, slides through the legs, gets out of a Samoan Drop, and eats a right hand.

Dean tags in, and he punches Kingston before connecting with a back suplex. Kingston comes back with some chops to the chest, but they don't hurt Dean. Dean then chops away at him before body slamming him. Roman tags in, and he drops an elbow for a two count. Roman sends him to the corner, but he runs into a back elbow. Roman quickly comes back with a big boot. Roman sets up for a Superman Punch, but New Day pulls Kingston out of the ring.

I keep walking through the back, searching for Banks, until I come to the carpark and I found another TV to keep watching the match.

Kingston was punching away at Roman. Kingston kicks Roman and tags in Big E. Big E Stomps Roman before punching him in the midsection. Big E stomps away at him and chokes him with his boot. Big E gets on the apron and goes for a splash, but Roman moves. Big E really crashed and burned on that one. Dean is tagged in, and he chops and jabs Big E. Big E reverses a whip, but Dean forearms him down. Dean hits a forearm in the corner and connects with a bulldog. Dean sends Kingston out of the ring and into the barricade. Dean goes for a running cross-body, but Big E catches him. Dean gets out and pulls the top rope down to get him out of the ring. Dean then takes him out with a suicide dive. Dean puts him in the ring.

While the referee is distracted, Woods takes out Dean. Kingston kicks Dean in the head and puts him in the ring for a two count. Woods shouts for the stampede, and The New Day fires it up. They tag in and out with rapid stomps. Kingston connects with a snap mare and kicks him in the chest for a two count. Kingston applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up. Big E tags in, and he applies an abdominal stretch while slapping the ribs rhythmically. Dean bites him to get out, but Big E quickly takes him down for a two count. Kingston goes to the top rope, but Dean punches him in the midsection. Big E is tagged in, and he goes for a suplex, but Dean counters into his own suplex.

Roman and Kingston are tagged in. Roman connects with a pair of clotheslines before hitting a leaping clothesline. Roman then body slams Kingston before clubbing away at him in the corner. Roman then gives him a big right hand. Roman gets distracted by Woods and Big E and runs into a pendulum kick. Big E is tagged in, and Roman catches him with a Samoan Drop. Dean is tagged in, and he hits Big E with a diving elbow, but Kingston breaks up the pin. Kingston throws Dean out of the ring. Woods attacks him and throws him into the ring, but Dean rebounds with a clothesline. Big E runs over Dean. Roman clotheslines Kingston on the floor, but Big E quickly catches him with a belly-to-belly on the table. Big E goes for Midnight Hour on Dean, but Dean gets out. Roman hits a Superman Punch on Kingston. Dean then hits Big E with Dirty Deeds for the win.

Brock Lesnar's music immediately hits, and he comes out. Roman and Dean wait for him in the ring. The New Day attack Roman and Dean from behind. Dean catches Woods with a rebound clothesline as Roman punches Kingston out of the ring. Lesnar gets in the ring and gives Dean an F5. Lesnar stands over Dean before leaving the ring.

'Damn it' I muttered before hearing movement in the carpark.

'Come out, come out, where ever you are?' I shouted until suddenly I heard a screeching and I turned around just in time to see a car driving straight towards me. The car hit me and I went flying and everything went black.

…


	70. Chapter 70

**04-02-16 SMACKDOWN**

' _Come out, come out, where ever you are?' I shouted until suddenly I heard a screeching and I turned around just in time to see a car driving straight towards me. The car hit me and I went flying and everything went black._

I woke up sweating after having a dream about what happened on Monday Night RAW. I wiped the hair out of my eyes and I looked around at the hospital room I was in. I cracked my neck to the side still fuming about what happened.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my phone ringing. It was Dean.

'Hey love' I said

'Hey babe, how you feeling?' Dean asked

'I'm alright, I hate being back in a hospital bed though' I said rubbing my face sighing

'I know, but the doctors said there was no major injuries, you just need to rest for a week or so to let your shoulder heal, it did get hit with a car' Dean added and I laughed at his mocking

'Where are you?' I asked, missing my husband

'Just arrived at SMACKDOWN. Turn on the TV' Dean said before saying goodbye and hanging up

I turned on the TV and watched from the hospital bed as SMACKDOWN started and Renee Young was in the carpark waiting for Dean. Dean appeared in the carpark, walking towards the arena, not looking happy

'Dean! Dean! I was just wondering if you could give us an update about Kaylee's condition?' Renee asked

'Kaylee is FINE! She will always be fine because like me, she, is indestructible! Dean shouted pacing

'Do you guys have any idea who did this to her?' Renee asked

'You saw what happened, a _coward_ ran her over, staying in the car so no one could identify them' Dean said annoyed

'But you and her must have some idea on who is responsible?' Renee continued

'You're absolutely right! And the way we see it; who would have motive to _try_ and take out my wife, the Divas Champion? Hmm, let's see firstly we have the former champion, Charlotte, the coward that originally attacked her from behind, Sasha Banks, the diva who may or may not claim that Kaylee took _her_ revenge against Charlotte, Becky Lynch, and last but not least the 2 hot-headed women who call themselves BAD and have been trying to take out my wife for years, Naomi and Tamina!' Dean said holding up his hand and counting the divas on his fingers. He walked off before Renee could ask any more questions

….

I watch as Roman Reigns makes his way down to the ring for his match against Rusev.

Things start off with both men locking up, each looking for the advantage. They get to the ropes, forcing a break. Roman with a big right hand on Rusev, and he leaves the ring to deal with Alberto Del Rio who distracts him long enough to be attacked by Rusev, who throws him into the steel steps! Rusev throws Roman back in the ring and gets a near fall. Rusev stomping Roman in the back now, whips Roman into the ropes for a shoulder block and another near fall. Rusev going to work on the back of Roman, following with a right hand and a charge into the corner…which Roman dodges, before catching Rusev on the top rope. He scares off the League of Nations and hits a dropkick on the head of Rusev. Rusev charges at Roman again, but to no avail as Roman is in control with some clotheslines in the corner on the Bulgarian Brute before dropping Rusev with a right hand. He sets up for the Superman Punch but Barrett grabs him. ADR follows suit, and the ref calls for the bell!

The League of Nations continues their beat down as Dean comes down to make the save! He takes down Rusev with some right hands, throwing him out of the ring before coming after ADR and Barrett…who get out of the way, forcing Dean to fall onto Roman instead! Barrett grabs Dean, allowing ADR to hit a super kick on the Intercontinental Champion. They bring Dean into the ring, and Rusev locks Dean into the Accolade until Roman comes in with a steel chair! The League of Nations regroup on the ramp as Roman and Dean stare them down.

…..

Dean was walking through the back when Renee walked up to him

'If you're here to ask more questions about Kaylee then just keep moving' Dean muttered

'Actually I was wondering if what we just saw a preview of what you're going to do to Roman Reigns at Fastlane?' Renee asked

'That was an accident! Sometimes I get a little too revved up, a little too out of control, alright, like it's a party inside my head and it's 3am and cops have just showed up alright, I get a little out of control sometimes. I go wild out there when they make me angry. But that was an accident. Trust me, when I come after Roman, he'll know it' Dean explained

'Are you coming after Roman? And if so is that what we're going to see later tonight when you team up with Roman to face Rusev and Alberto Del Rio?' Renee asked

'Are you even listening to me? Look, me and Roman have an understanding; there are times when we hit each other and there are times when we hit other people alright? I was a little off tonight, I got my wires crossed a little bit, my timing was a bit off, but considering my wife just got run over by a car! I think that is a little understandable! Later tonight, me and Roman will be hitting other people and those are the good times' Dean said smirking and walking off.

…..

'Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Becky Lynch, Becky since you returned you've been focused on getting revenge against your former best friend, Charlotte, but this past Monday Night of RAW, moments after Sasha Banks announced her intentions of challenging Kaylee Ambrose for the WWE Divas Championship, this happened' Renee said and it showed the footage off Naomi and Tamina attacking Sasha and Becky saving her

'Why would you help a woman, who you've had such a bad history with?' Renee asked

'Well Sasha and I are far from friends…' Becky started to say but Sasha walked up

'Oh Hell No! For the record, the Boss doesn't do friends, now, Renee, I know you have your own show on the WWE Network, so let's turn this little interview into an episode of Table for 3. Now, Becky, if you were in the middle of the street on fire and I had a bottle of water, I would dump every last bit before I would ever help you out' Sasha explained viciously

'Well, unlike you if I see someone in trouble, I'll help them out' Becky retorted

'Did I asked you for your help? Huh?' Sasha snapped

'Yes because it looked like you didn't need any help on RAW. If I had of just walked away, you would have been just fine, you would have handled Tamina and Naomi all on your own' Becky replied sarcastically

'You know what, I would have lasted a lot longer than you have?' Sasha taunted

'No you wouldn't Becky said scoffing

'But you know what, what's left of Team BAD is gunning for you' Becky said

'And after last week, their gunning for you too' Sasha replied

'Oh well, I guess we'll just have to help each other out!' Becky snapped

'I guess we will!' Sasha replied

'And after that I'm going to get my revenge of Charlotte and then go for the Divas Championship against Kaylee Ambrose' Becky added

'Not unless I get to her first' Sasha replied

'Speaking of Kaylee, do you have any idea who would have run her over with a car?' Renee asked and Becky and Sasha stared at Renee

'Because… her husband, Dean, has named the 2 of you along with Charlotte, Naomi and Tamina as suspects' Renee stated slowly and Becky and Sasha just glared at each other and then left, leaving Renee very confused

'That wasn't a denial' I muttered to myself from the hospital bed.

… **..**

I watch as Charlotte makes her way down to the ring for her match against Alicia Fox, who is being accompanied by Brie Bella when my phone rings. It's Dean.

'Hey love' I said watching as the match starts with Charlotte in control, getting Fox into a headlock before Fox drops her with a shoulder block.

'Hey babe, you watching the divas match?' Dean asked as Charlotte with a boot to the midsection, whips Fox into the corner and takes a shoulder by Fox before hitting a neck breaker off the second rope.

'Yep, I honestly don't know or care who hit me in that car, all I know is that when I get my hands on them, they will wish that they had succeeded in taking me out for good' I growled getting annoyed as Fox was on the apron and Charlotte hits a baseball slide before taking her back into the ring.

'Calm down, you need to relax so you can heal as quick as possible' Dean stated as Fox hits some forearms now, but Charlotte dodges.

'I know, I just hate being confined to a hospital room' I muttered and Dean laughed as Fox hits a sunset flip and a near fall on the Former Divas Champion.

'It's not funny' I say pouting as Charlotte gets a cover and the near fall, before going to work on the neck of Fox.

'Sorry love, do you want me to go down after the match and confront Charlotte?' Dean asked as Charlotte hits a head scissors on Fox.

'No, I'd rather confront them myself' I explained as both women kick each other down with a boot, before Fox hits a knee on Charlotte and a dropkick twice over.

'Hmm…' Dean mutters as Fox hits a tilt a whirl backbreaker for a near fall.

'You aren't going to wait for me to return are you?' I asked and Dean remained silent as Charlotte hits a forearm, but Fox hits a Northern Lights Suplex for a near fall.

'Fine, but at least wait until RAW so we can talk about what you are going to do in person' I begged as Charlotte evades Fox and hits a chop block before locking in the Figure Eight, forcing Fox to tap out!

'Okay babe, I got to go get ready for the match with Roman. I love you' Dean said as Charlotte celebrates in the ring before leaving to join Ric at ringside as Brie checks on Fox. Ric and Charlotte walk up the ramp as Alicia Fox is losing her cool in the ring now

'I love you too' I say and hang up.

… **..**

I watch Dean and Roman head down to the ring, wishing I was with him.

Rusev and Dean start things off, and Dean with a waist lock and a headlock takedown on Rusev. Rusev hits a shoulder block on Dean to break things up, but Dean hits a drop toehold before tagging in Roman. Rusev reverses a whip, and both men exchange right hands until Rusev nails Roman with a roundhouse kick to the head for a near fall. Rusev tags in ADR, who gets a headlock on the former WWE Champion. Roman powers out, hitting some right hands on ADR who catches Roman with a boot to the face and a clothesline for the near fall. Tag to Rusev, who stomps away at Roman and knocks Dean off the apron. Rusev with a big suplex on Roman for the near fall. Rusev hangs Roman up on the ropes, distracting the ref so ADR can do the same. Rusev distracted by Dean, and walks right into a Samoan drop by Roman!

Roman gets the tag to Dean, who unleashes fury on Rusev and hits a bulldog! Up on top, and Dean hits a missile dropkick on Rusev! Rusev to the outside now, and Dean hits a big dive on him! He brings Rusev back in the ring, but gets caught by Rusev before rolling him up for the near fall. Rusev with a big kick to the head, but Dean hits a whirlybird lariat to bring the Bulgarian Brute down! Tag to Roman now, who hits a dropkick on Rusev and knocks ADR off the apron. Roman looking for the Superman Punch, but Barrett distracts him. Roman dodges Rusev, hitting the Superman Punch on Rusev but ADR breaks up the count that happens right after. ADR brings Roman out of the ring, laying into him before Dean goes to dive on them but they move and Roman Catches Dean, asking him what he's doing before he hits another Superman Punch on Rusev!

Back in the ring now, Roman hits the spear on Rusev for the win!

The rest of the League of Nations are on the ramp as we get a replay of the finish. Roman and Dean talk about what happened as the show comes to a close.

… **..**


	71. Chapter 71

**08-02-16 RAW**

I watch from Dean and my house as Stephanie McMahon makes her way down to the ring for the contract signing.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Monday Night RAW, now we are just moments away from the official contract signing for the main event at Fastlane, where the winner will go on to headline Wrestlemania, facing my husband, The Game, The cerebral assassin, the 14 time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, HHH. Now Hollywood may have Captain America versus Iron Man, they may have Batman versus Superman, but only the WWE has the Lunatic Fringe versus The Roman Empire versus The Beast Incarnate. That's right, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reign and Brock Lesner. Now all 3 competitors will be signing this…' Stephanie started to say but Dean interrupted her and made his way down to the ring.

I grinned from home as Dean got into the ring and leant against the table.

'You're early' Stephanie stated

'Can we cut to the chase, Steph, please! Can we just get this little contract signing thing over with? I got some unfinished business with that big overgrown ape, Brock Lesner and then I need to address some 'divas' about my wife, so why don't we just bring his big ass out here right now?!' Dean yelled, using finger quotation marks when he said divas.

'I understand that your anxious, but you actually don't tell me what to do, I tell you what to do. This is the official contract signing and there will be no physicality what-so-ever, okay? I make the introductions, I'm…' Stephanie started to say when she was interrupted by Roman's music.

I laughed loudly at home at Stephanie's annoyed face. Roman makes his way down to the ring and smirks at Stephanie.

'How unusual for you to interrupt me, Roman? Welcome' Stephanie said annoyed as Roman got a microphone

'What's the hold up? Let's sign on the dotted line and then my man, you want to punch Brock Lesner in the face, right?' Roman asked Dean

'Yeah' Dean said simply

'Let's get into it' Roman said, looking back at Stephanie.

'We'll get to it when we say we'll get to it, but isn't it interesting Dean, how every time you have a moment, Roman somehow comes in and steals your spotlight. But without further ado, allow me to introduce to the 3rd competitor in this match, the conqueror, Brock Lesner' Stephanie introduced and Brock and Paul Heyman made their way down to the ring. The crowd started chanting 'Suplex City'.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, my name…' Paul started to say

'Paul, everyone knows what your name is, I already introduced Brock, let's just get this started, okay? Everybody wants to get the contract signed, let's make it official' Stephanie said and slid the contract to Dean

'Dean, your first' Stephanie said and Dean signed the contract

'Roman' Stephanie said and Roman signed the contact and so did Brock Lesner

'Thank you gentlemen, my business here is done' Stephanie said before leaving the ring.

'Hey, ah, little brother, maybe you want to ask, big brother, Samoan bad-ass, the difference between a beat-down by The Authority and a beat-down at the hands of Brock Lesner' Paul said

Lesnar smirks at Roman and Dean. Lesnar motions for them to bring it on.

A loud "Suplex City" chant breaks out. Dean walks around the table and bumps chests with Lesnar. Lesnar immediately throws him over the table and slams the table on top of Roman. Lesnar then lays Dean out with an F5.

Triple H's music hits, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion makes his way to the stage with his wife. Stephanie claps for him as he looks down the ramp at the three men that will be competing for an opportunity to face him. Heyman stops Lesnar from approaching Triple H. Lesnar stares back at him. Roman and Dean collect themselves in the ring and look up the ramp.

….

I watch as Fox and Charlotte make their way to the ring for their match.

They circle the ring, and Alicia kicks the rope near Ric Flair. They lock up, and Charlotte applies a side headlock. Alicia whips her off, but Charlotte quickly takes her down with a dropkick. Charlotte then kips up. Alicia applies a waist lock, but Charlotte takes her down, gives a "Woo," and goes for a Figure Eight, but Alicia kicks her off. Alicia ducks a clothesline and dropkicks her down. Alicia then gives her a northern lights suplex for a two count. Charlotte sidesteps an avalanche and gives her a neck breaker off the second rope for a two count. Charlotte stomps her down in the corner as a "We want Kaylee" chant breaks out. Alicia rolls her up for a two count. Charlotte then quickly clotheslines her down before taunting the crowd. Charlotte then covers Alicia for a two count. Charlotte slams her face down on the mat a few times before taunting her. Charlotte applies a chin lock, but Alicia fights up. Charlotte takes her down and taunts the crowd. Charlotte applies a head-scissor and drives her head into the mat. Ric Flair has people going from ringside. Alicia counters into a pin, but Charlotte kicks out. Charlotte then slams her.

Alicia quickly catches her with a back elbow before dropkicking her down. Alicia connects with a second dropkick before catching her with a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker for a near fall. Charlotte quickly comes back with a neck breaker. Charlotte picks her up, but Alicia counters into a roll up for a near fall. Charlotte immediately spears her down and applies the Figure Eight for the win.

….

I watch as Dean appears on the screen, pacing out the back and Roman walks up to him

'Dean, I know you are all out of sorts because of what happened to Kaylee but…' Roman started but Dean stopped him

'Don't, don't even, I don't care if he gives me another F5, I don't care if he gives me an F10, F15, F150, it ain't nothing, I'm getting a piece of Brock Lesner tonight' Dean explained fuming

'I ain't come here to talk you out of anything, that fool hit me with a table, I say we go get him right now, show him what Fastlane is all about' Roman said annoyed

'No, I don't need your help' Dean said

'What are you talking about? You still hot about SMACKDOWN, last week?' Roman asked confused

'No, no, no, it's not about that, look you've been in the ring with Brock Lesner before, you get another turn at him at Fastlane, tonight, Brock is mine! Please' Dean begged

'Alright, alright, give him hell, save me some' Roman said and they bumped fists

Dean walked down to the ring along as I sat on the edge of the couch, holding a couch pillow that Dean and I had brought together the first day we moved into the house.

'Hey Brock Lesner, what do you call that? What you gave me out here earlier? Was it a F2, an F3? It certainly couldn't have been an F5, I thought the F5 was supposed to hurt. I mean, I thought the F5 was supposed to keep me down, supposed to crush me and conqueror me' Dean mocked

'It's like I said, Brock Lesner can't keep me down, Brock Lesner can't kill me, Brock Lesner can't get the job done! Hey Brock, why don't you come out here and try again? And this time, put some stank on it!' Dean shouted trying to egg Brock Lesner down to the ring but nothing happened.

'Man, maybe HHH was right with that he said last week, maybe suplex city is going soft' Dean mocked

'Brock Lesner has gone soft, that sounds like a personal problem. What's the matter Brock? Can't get it up for the big fight' Dean insulted but nothing happened.

'Then I guess, Pauly did give you permission. Now I knew Paul Heyman was your advocate, Brock, but I didn't know he was required to hold your balls!' Dean said and I face-palmed at home.

'BROCK LESNER!' Dean shouted

Brock Lesnar's music finally hits, and he comes out smiling with Paul Heyman. Lesnar makes his way down to ringside, and Dean quickly jumps him. Lesnar quickly throws him off and sends him into the apron. Lesnar viciously knees away at him before sending him into the barricade. Lesnar angrily stares at him before standing over him. Lesnar throws him into the ring and gets in. Lesnar clotheslines him down and coldly stares at the crowd. Dean pulls him up and wants more. Lesnar clotheslines him down again. Paul Heyman looks startled at ringside. Dean crawls toward Lesnar and gets up. Lesnar then takes him out with an F5.

Lesnar's music plays, and he leaves the ring. Lesnar stops halfway up the ramp and turns around.

I pick up my phone and call Roman

'Yeah?' Roman asked distracted, clearly watching what I was watching

'GET OUT THERE NOW' I shouted into the phone

'You got it' Roman said and hung up.

Dean has a crazy look on his face as he motions for Lesnar to bring some more. Lesnar gets in the ring and stands over Dean. Dean laughs.

Roman Reigns' music hits, and he comes out. Lesnar stares at Roman and waits for him to get in the ring. Dean then comes from behind and gives Lesnar a vicious low blow. Lesnar goes down in pain as Dean leaves the ring.

Roman smiles as Dean recovers on the ramp.

Lesnar looks incredibly angry.

….

I watch from at home as Becky Lynch and Tamina with Naomi, make their way to the ring for a match with Sasha Banks on commentary.

They lock up, and Becky applies a side headlock. Tamina whips her off and shoulder blocks her down for a two cont. Becky dropkicks her down and punches away at her. Tamina sends her into the ropes, but Becky ducks and applies a sleeper hold. Tamina backs her into the corner to break the hold. Becky elbows her and Naomi distracts her. Tamina clotheslines her down. There is absolute silence for this match. Tamina slams her on the mat for a two count. Tamina chokes her on the ropes. The referee is distracted as Naomi slaps her. Becky punches back at Tamina, but Tamina gives her a back elbow for a two count. Becky fights up from a chin lock, but Tamina takes her down. Tamina yells at Sasha. Sasha gets up from commentary and yells back at her. Naomi comes up and punches away at Sasha. Naomi then sends her into the steps. Becky kicks Tamina down and attacks Naomi. Becky then gives Naomi an exploder suplex on the floor. Becky runs into the ring and eats a super kick. Tamina gets the win.

….

Dean made his way to the ring for the 3rd time tonight and grabbed a microphone

'I know, I know, aren't you guys lucky, getting to see me 3 times tonight!' Dean said as the crowd cheered

'But those first 2 times were for me, this time is for my wife, the Divas Champion, Kaylee Ambrose! You see it was one week ago that a COWARD tried to end her career by running her over with a car. But you can't keep her down. I am out here for one simple reason, to send a warning to everyone out the back, next week on RAW, Kaylee will return and she will get her revenge on the one who ran her over!' Dean shouted when Becky Lynch's music hit and she did her usual entrance down to the ring. She grabbed a microphone

'Dean, I came out here to tell you to your face, I did not run over Kaylee. You claimed last week on SMACKDOWN that my motive was the fact that Kaylee could be blamed for taking my title shot and getting revenge on Charlotte but I don't feel that way at all. I was injured and Kaylee did what needed to be done, she took the title from Charlotte' Becky explained as Dean leant against the ropes.

Suddenly Sasha Banks music hit and she made her way down to the ring and grabbed the microphone from Becky Lynch.

'I too am out here to clear my name. I didn't need to run her over because I have beaten her before and I will do it again for the Divas Championship and prove why I am The Boss!' Sasha explained when Charlottes music hit and she walked down to the bottle of the ramp with Ric Flair

'Well _I_ didn't do it either. I am a Flair and _I_ have more honour and respect than that' Charlotte said as Becky and Sasha shared a look of disbelief.

'Well that's one…two…three, of the suspects, but where are the other 2?' Dean asked before Naomi and Tamina's music came on and they walked out onto the stage with a microphone

'Now we might be B.A.D, but when we attack people, we want them to know it was us who beat them up, which is why you know it wasn't us' Naomi explained

'Ok, now that all the lucky contenders are out here and have said their peace, let me say mine. I don't care what excuse you have come out here to say, Kaylee doesn't care what excuse you have come out here to say, all you need to be worried about is that Kaylee will be here next week and she will end the person that ran her over, in fact, _we_ will end all of you out here and everyone out the back if that is what it takes to get to the person responsible' Dean warned dangerously before leaving the ring and the divas shocked at Dean's threat.

…..….


	72. Chapter 72

**11-02-16 SMACKDOWN**

I watch from the room, Dean and I are doing the video interview with Michael Cole as Sasha Banks came down to the ring to go up against Naomi.

Naomi starts things off with a kick to the gut of Banks, who responses with a Lou Thesz press! Banks throws Naomi into the corner, and another one driving her boot into the face of Naomi. Banks with a snap mare and a big slap for the near fall. Banks stomps the hand of Naomi, clearly in control until Naomi reverses and hits some hard right hands in the corner. She gets set up in the corner for a double knee stomp by Banks for a near fall, until Tamina gets involved getting Naomi out the ring.

Back in the ring, Naomi misses a kick as Banks hits a jack knife cover, but Naomi lifts her up looking for a backslide and getting a near fall. Banks with a small package now, getting a near fall as both women exchange near falls now. Naomi with a kick to the gut and a dropkick on Banks, who throws Naomi out of the ring! Tamina takes a kick by Banks, who gets dropped onto the apron by Naomi! Naomi continues the attack on Sasha's back, driving her into the apron and throwing some hard right hands before taking her back into the ring for a near fall. Naomi talking some trash as she lifts Sasha by her hair, hitting a hard back suplex and grinding her boot into the hand of Banks now. Naomi with a clothesline on Banks, who powers out of it only to take some hard kicks by Naomi who ends it with a roundhouse kick to the face of Sasha Banks! Naomi now working the back of Sasha, keeping tight on a chin lock before driving a knee into Banks. Sasha reverses a tilt-a-whirl into a head scissors, taking down Naomi as the ref begins the count. Sasha to her feet first, giving some forearms to Naomi before hitting a series of clotheslines! Banks with another head scissors takedown on Naomi, before hitting a couple running knees on her for a near fall. Naomi stops Banks, but Sasha hits a kick on Naomi before Tamina drops her down from ringside. Naomi with a head scissors driver for a near fall, as she talks smack to Becky at ringside and the Lass Kicker gets up, only to get into a fight with Tamina who drops her with a right hand as Naomi goes for a moonsault in the corner, but Sasha rolls out of the way and gets out of the ring to drop Tamina with a kick! She goes back in the ring and Naomi rolls her up, but Banks reverses it into a Bank Statement! Naomi has no choice but to tap out, giving the Boss a big win!

After the match we get replays, including the finish! Back in the ring, the ref raises Sasha's hand as Becky Lynch applauds from ringside

…..

'Ladies and Gentle, right now we are going to do a live streaming interview with the WWE Divas Champion, 'The Devious Beauty' Kaylee Ambrose and her husband the WWE Intercontinental Champion, 'The Lunatic Fringe' Dean Ambrose' Michael Cole said from the middle of the ring as the crowd cheered loudly and Dean and I appeared on screen, both in black t-shirts and jeans and Dean has his arm around my chair and I have my hand on his knee.

'Kaylee, Dean, welcome. Firstly, I think the entire WWE universe wants to know, how are you feeling Kaylee?' Cole asked

'I am fine. I didn't need surgery, I didn't need stitches, I had a couple of nights in hospital for concussion but honestly, whoever tried to end my career by running me over, did a _terrible_ job' I stated

'Which leads me to my next question, Dean, your husband, has come out here the past week and named Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Naomi, Tamina and Charlotte as suspects, what makes you think this?' Cole asked

'I mean, Dean said it before, they all have motive but honestly we don't know who did it, it could be one of them, it could be another diva, it could be another superstar, it could be someone not even in the WWE, Dean and I certainly isn't short of enemies. But I don't care who did it, I don't care why they did it, I don't care if I deserved it or not, all I care about is the fact that they failed and I am healthy and I will return on Monday Night RAW and beat up anyone and everyone until I find the one responsible' I explained

'Dean, last week you came out to the ring and I quote, said 'We will end all of you out here and everyone out the back if that is what it takes to get to the person responsible'' Cole quoted

'Yep' Dean said simply

'If it turns out to be Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks, Naomi, Charlotte or Tamina, would you really help Kaylee beat them up, a woman, a diva?' Cole asked

'Michael, I have proven before that if it means protecting my wife, I will hurt a diva. Kaylee doesn't need help beating up the women, but she knows I have her back no matter what. Now if it turns out that it is a diva, a woman, was the coward who ran over my wife, nothing would give me more pleasure than to beat the hell out of her with my wife. Would I regret it? No. Would I feel bad hitting a woman? No and you want to know why Michael?' Dean asked sitting forward

'Why?' Michael asked

'BECAUSE SOMEONE WHO RUNS OVER ANOTHER HUMAN BEING ON PURPOSE IS NOT HUMAN! They are a monster and that is saying something coming from me. She wouldn't be a diva or a female in my eyes, she would be an inhuman monster who needs to be taken down' Dean yelled.

'I hate to say it this but I agree with you, someone who runs over another person on purpose isn't human and deserves everything you and Kaylee give to them. Now I've run out of time but one quick question for Kaylee; you make your return next week on Monday Night RAW. What can we expect from you?' Michael asked

'You can expect some Sherlock Holmes detective skills and when I figured out who is responsible, you can expect I will give them the worst beating I've ever given anyone, ever' I said before we disappeared off screen

…..

Dean and I laid on the lounge watching a movie, I was wearing only my underwear and was laying onto of Dean. Dean, wearing only wearing his boxers, lightly drew circles on my back.

'Kaylee?' Dean asked

'Yeah babe' I said, my eyes closed, enjoying this time alone

'Do you ever think about what life would be like for us without the WWE?' Dean asked

'You mean, living normal lives, coming home to each other every night?' I asked looking up at Dean

'Yes' He said

'Sometimes, but WWE has been everything we worked so hard to achieve, we are in the middle of our careers and I wouldn't trade this life with you, hectic as it is, for anything' I explained

'Why? Are you thinking about it?' I asked confused

'No, I mean, I love the WWE, it is everything I have spent my life working towards but you mean more, and I want you to know that if the day ever comes that you want to have a normal life, then all you need to do is tell me and I will be with you 100%' Dean admitted. I sat up and straddled him

'Dean, you are my everything, I would give up everything for you and one day I would love nothing more than to have a family with you and live a normal life. But if we did it at this point in our careers, while I'm the Divas Champion and you're the Intercontinental Champion than we would both regret it' I explained before smirking

'But, there is never any harm in practicing for a family' I said seductively and leaned down, kissing up Dean's neck, across his jaw line, nibbling on his ear before Dean rolled us off the lounge and we landed on the ground with a thud laughing.

'I can get down with that' Dean stated kissing my passionately

….


	73. Chapter 73

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAVE BEEN ON HOLIDAYS BUT I SHOULD BE BACK TO REGULAR UPDATES FROM NOW ON! THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS! XxX**

 **15-02-16 RAW**

Dean made his way down to the ring as I watched from out the back

'This Sunday at Fastlane, I am in for the fight of my life. They're calling it brother versus brother versus beast. Dean Ambrose versus Roman Reigns versus Brock Lesner. But that's on Sunday, tonight is Monday Night RAW! Now I learnt as a young kid, when the biggest bully on the playground comes after you sometimes you need to get your fingernails dirty, sometimes you got to do what you got to do. In the ring with Brock Lesner, I did what I had to do. And I got a feeling that the beast is probably pretty angry with old Dean-o right about now. I got a feeling that the beast is out for revenge! So even though we are in beautiful, sunny, California. Before I came out here I checked the weather and it said that an F5 may be rolling through town. Being the prognosticator that I am, I had visions of myself on top of Brock Lesner's shoulders spinning in the air like a tornado as Brock Lesner tries to do what he couldn't get done last week' Dean explained

'So Brock Lesner, you big gorilla, if you're in the building, if you're in the state of California, why don't you come out here and get you another piece' Dean shouted but Stephanie McMahon's music hit and she walked out as Dean bent over annoyed

She walked down to the ring waving at Dean as Dean forced a smile

'This can't be good' I muttered

'Was I not who you were expecting?' Stephanie asked and the crowd booed

'Dean, I'm sorry, are you out here filibustering because of your lack of performance last week on RAW? I mean, not only couldn't you get the job done against Brock Lesner but you had to rely on your buddy, your bro, your brother, Roman Reigns, to come out here so you could hit him with a cheap shot from behind. I mean, what would have happened if Roman didn't come out? Well I guess where going to find out the answers to all of these questions this Sunday at Fastlane when you will have the opportunity of a lifetime because if you can beat both Roman Reigns and Brock Lesner you will go on to face my husband, The Game, for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in the main event of Wrestlemania' Stephanie said

'Yes Steph, I know how this whole thing works, alright? So can we just get to the fighting part because I'm starting to cool down here, you know what I'm saying?' Dean said

'We're going to get to the fighting because this is Monday Night RAW. Now you said, that you wanted an F5 tonight, is that right? You want an F5? Do you want to see Dean Ambrose get F5'd tonight?' Stephanie asked and the crowd cheered

'If you want an F5 Dean Ambrose than you're going to get it. Just not exactly the way that you think. Because tonight, F5 stands for Fatal-5 way. That's right, you're going to compete in a Fatal-5-way match for the Intercontinental Championship. Good Luck' Stephanie said and started to leave

'Oh and Dean, just one more thing, if your bro, Roman Reigns or your wife, Kaylee Ambrose; because I know she is in the building tonight, come out to interfere in this match, well consider yourself disqualified, you don't even need to show up at Fastlane, you won't be competing in that Triple Threat Match. So let's see if I'm Roman Reigns, would I allow my buddy to compete against 4 other competitors and most definitely lose the Intercontinental Championship or would I save my buddy, once again, and increase my chances of winning at Fastlane, I don't know, sounds like a win-win to me for Roman. I can't wait to see what's going to happen but why should we wait, let the Fatal-5-way Intercontinental Championship Match BEGIN!' Stephanie said, leaving the ring as Kevin Owens, Stardust, Tyler Breeze and Dolph Ziggler made their way to the ring.

Roman walks up to me.

'Can she do this?' I asked and Roman nodded

'The bitch can do anything she wants' Roman said placing a hand on my shoulder.

'You can't go out there' I warned Roman and he nodded

'I know' He said.

Stardust is working over Dean on the ropes. Breeze jumps in as well. Owens and Ziggler are brawling on the outside with Ziggler tossing Owens up on the announce table. Dean tosses Breeze out and clotheslines Stardust. Dean with a high elbow to Stardust from the corner and then plants him with a quick scoop slam. Dean with a missile dropkick to Stardust off the top rope. Owens drops Dean quickly jumping back in the ring. Owens with clubbing blows to the head of Dean. Dean with right hands to Owens. Owens pulls Dean face first into the corner and gets in repeated stomps. Dean gets a boot up on Owens and pulls down the top rope sending Owens over. Ziggler with a huge dropkick on Dean as Dean was doing for a suicide dive. Ziggler with a splash in the corner and a flying elbow combo over Dean. Dean sends Ziggler over the top rope. Stardust with a sit down bomb on Dean. Breeze with a dropkick to Stardust. Owens levels Breeze with a clothesline. Owens power bombs Breeze over the top rope taking out Ziggler and Stardust. Dean with a kick to Owens. Dean counters a Pop Up Power bomb and hits a suicide dive on Ziggler, Stardust and Breeze on the outside. Dean with a swinging neck breaker on Owens, goes up top and connects with a flying elbow. Stardust breaks up the pin fall and tosses Dean into the steel ring steps. Breeze with a kick to Stardust.

'This isn't looking good for Dean' Roman commented

'He will come back, he always does' I said firmly

Dean drops Stardust with repeated clotheslines, corner elbow and a running bulldog. Stardust cuts off Dean up on the top rope. Dean head butts Stardust away. Breeze with a right to Dean. Dean fights him off. Ziggler jumps up and brings Dean down with a face buster. Breeze sends Ziggler shoulder first into the post. Stardust with a kick to Breeze, misses one on Owens and Owens with a super kick to Stardust. Owens hooks the leg of Dean and gets a two count. Owens with cannon balls to Breeze, Ziggler and Stardust. Breeze with a super kick and spinning kick to Owens. The pin fall gets broken up immediately.

A "THIS IS AWESOME" chant breaks out. Dean tosses Breeze over the top rope, eats an uppercut from Stardust, bounces off the ropes and levels Stardust with a big clothesline. Zig Zag on Dean as Dean brought Stardust down with Dirty Deeds. Owens with a Pop Up Power bomb on Breeze, hooks the leg and gets the pin fall!

'No!' I shout angrily and punch the wall before running down to the ring and to find Dean on his hands and knees shocked.

'It's ok Dean, it's ok' I say to him and pull him to his feet.

….

We walked through the back, Dean kicking the wall angrily, as Renee Young walked up to us.

'Excuse me, Dean, you must be in shock over what just happened' Renee said and Dean scoffed

'Nothing The Authority does shocks us anymore. Angry! Frustrated! Yeah, that doesn't even begin to cover it. But that title is gone and we got to learn to live with that' I said as Dean walked over to us

'You know, a wise man once said when the world takes something from you, it leaves your hands open for something better. I don't know who said it, Gandhi? Gallagher? Or something' Dean said getting distracted

'It doesn't matter. The Authority thinks that they have taken everything from Dean but they haven't. they've just given to him, given to him, over and over again, and they've given him motivation, they've given him inspiration, they've given him dedication, to win this match at Fastlane, to beat Brock Lesner! To beat Roman Reigns! To go onto Wrestlemania and beat HHH!' I shouted

'It's going to be me and HHH that main event Wrestlemania; Dean Ambrose with nothing to lose in this world and HHH with everything to lose' Dean said

'It gives you Goosebumps doesn't it? Now excuse me, but I need to go see some women about a car' I said firmly

As I walked through the back after leaving Dean, Becky Lynch walked up to me

'Kaylee' She said walking over to me

'Becky' I said simply

'It's good to see you back' Becky said and I cocked my head to the side smirking

'Really?' I asked

'Yes, look I know you and Dean think I am a suspect but I would never, ever run you or anyone else over, it's pathetic' Becky said firmly

'So you weren't a little upset over the fact that I arguably took your title shot and revenge of Charlotte?' I asked curiously

'No, I don't see it like that. I was out injured' Becky explained

'Besides if I was going to come after you, I would tell you to your face, like this. Kaylee Ambrose, champ, I am going to be coming for your title one day and one day soon' Becky warned smirking

'Well, that will be fun when it happens but for now I'm more interested in who ran me over' I explained

'You want to know who I think it is?' Becky asked

'I am dying to find out. Who do you think did it?' I asked sarcastically

'Charlotte. She is a dirty Flair after all' Becky explained winking and walking off.

….

Charlotte walked through the back after being attacked by Brie Bella in the ring. I lean up against the wall laughing

'Oh that had to be embarrassing, I can't wait for your match at Fastlane' I commented

'Kaylee, so good to see you have recovered from your accident' Charlotte sneered

'Recovered? Yes. Accident? Not so much. So let me ask you one simple question; did you run me over?' I asked cocking my head to the side and staring in her eyes

'Why would you think that?' Charlotte asked

'Hmm… let me think, I took your title, you know you can't beat me one-on-one and you're the daughter of the dirtiest player in the game' I commented

'I did not run you over but I can guess who did' Charlotte added

'Oh please do tell' I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes

'Sasha Banks, I've known her for a very long time and she wants to be the best no matter and will do _anything_ to prove it' Charlotte explained and walked away.

….

'Sasha' I call out as I see her out the back

'I was wondering when you'd get to me, so let me save you the trouble, I did not run you over' Sasha said firmly

'And why should I believe you? You are the one who attacked me from behind' I asked licking my lips

'Because I am The Boss and The Boss doesn't need to use a car to take you out, I'll do it with my own hands' Sasha threatened and I laughed

'Oh really?' I asked amused

'Really, and guess what Kaylee, I am coming for your championship and you can bank on that' Sasha said as I rolled my eyes

'But if I were you, I'd take a closer look at Naomi and Tamina, I know what they are capable off and trust me they do not like you' Sasha said laughing and walking off.

….

I watch as Becky makes her way down to the ring for her match against Naomi.

Becky Lynch with a huge overhead suplex on Naomi early sending Naomi to the outside. Naomi with a kick to the head of Lynch from the ring apron. Naomi with repeated body kicks on Becky and then drops a big leg drop. Becky dumps Naomi in the corner countering a bulldog attempt. Becky with a shot on Tamina. Becky and Naomi exchange roll ups. Becky locks on Dis-Arm-Her and Naomi taps out.

After the match, Tamina attacks Becky Lynch from behind. Naomi gets in some slaps on Becky with help from Tamina. Tamina levels Becky with a clothesline. Sasha Banks walks out removing her earrings and starts circling the ring. Tamina with a Samoan drop on Becky. Naomi and Tamina bail and laugh at Sasha.

'Keep running' Sasha yelled

'There is no way that those too can work together this Sunday at Fastlane' Naomi said laughing with Tamina out the back

'Oh I wouldn't be so sure, hatred for people can be a powerful motivator to work together' I said casually, leaning against the wall

'It doesn't matter; they won't win against us' Tamina said confidently

'That's great. I don't care about that match, what I care about is who ran me over? So let me ask you the same thing I've asked the others; did you run me over?' I asked firmly

'Please, Tamina and I are the baddest woman in the WWE, if we wanted you out of action, you would be out of action' Naomi threated

'Oh you guys think your bad, that's adorable, it truly is' I said laughing and walked off.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walk onto the stage to a huge cheer from the crowd. I held my title over my shoulder and took a deep bow. I walked down to the ring, clapping hands with fans before rolling into the ring. I grabbed a microphone and smirked as the crowd chanted 'KAYLEE'.

'I'M BACK!' I shouted to the crowd laughing as the crowd cheered again

'And man, it feels good to be back in this ring. I've said it over and over again nothing can keep me down. Not even getting hit by a car will keep this woman down!' I said

'Now, these last few weeks, Dean has mentioned that we have 5 suspects, 5 people we think _might_ be the one responsible for running me over. Tonight, as we all saw, I talked to those 5 individuals, I looked into each of their eyes and asked them; did you run me over?' I explained pacing the ring.

'Honestly it got me nowhere, it just went round and round and round with them blaming each other but it doesn't matter because I learnt something tonight! Do you want to know what I learnt?' I asked and the crowd cheered loudly

'I learnt who ran me over, I learnt who tried to take me OUT!' I shouted as the crowd cheered

'And on SMACKDOWN, I am going to make a massive announcement involving this person and they will learn why I am UNSTOPPABLE' I shouted and dropped the microphone, leaving the ring.

…..


	74. Chapter 74

**18-02-16 SMACKDOWN**

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I made our way down to ring, my title hung over my shoulder. The crowd cheered loudly as Dean held open the ropes for me before grabbing a microphone.

'SMACKDOWN has been turned into the AMBROSE ASYLUM!' JBL shouted from the commentary table as the crowd was deafening

'Last Monday Night on RAW, I made my return to the WWE and I asked the, oh so, important question to Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Sasha Banks, Tamina and Naomi. I asked them face to face 'did you run me over?'. And as we all saw, it went nowhere. They denied it and blamed each other like a group of… well like a group of pathetic high school girls' I said as I paced the ring

'Now I also said that I knew who ran me over' I said and Dean started laughing and I shrugged.

'Yeah, that was a lie. It was. My bad' I said laughing

'But I have come up with a plan' I stated and Dean cleared his throat loudly

'Fine _we_ have come up with a plan. A full-proof plan to make the one responsible reveal themselves to me' I said smirking and turned to the camera

'So tonight, I Kaylee Ambrose, The WWE Divas Champion, am challenging the one responsible for running me over with a car, to a match this Sunday, at FASTLANE!' I announced and the crowd cheered loudly

'Now I know, you are all thinking 'but Kaylee, why would anyone want to get in the ring with you after angering you so much'?' I asked mockingly

'That is a very good question! But you see, I had a lot of time to think at home about why this person ran me over and in the end it was obvious, this person wanted 2 things; firstly, to take away _my_ WWE Divas Championship and secondly, to do the impossible and put Kaylee Ambrose down for good!' I shouted

'So I'm going to give this person exactly what they want, a shot for my title and a shot to put me down for good because if they accept my challenge, if they show up to FASTLANE, then I am going to make our match for the WWE Divas Championship and it will be a Last _Woman_ Standing Match' I announced.

….

Dean and I watched from out the back as Sasha made her way to the ring for her match against Tamina

The match starts with Naomi immediately trying to get involved from ringside, before Tamina and Sasha lock up. Tamina shoves Banks to the mat, taunting the crowd before pulling her up and throwing her by her hair. She continues the beat down before going for a cover and a near fall. Tamina going for a suplex but Sasha rolls out, turning things around before hitting a double knee in the corner three times for a near fall. Naomi gets on the apron but takes an elbow for her efforts, as Sasha blocks Tamina before locking her for the Bank Statement forcing Tamina to tap out!

Naomi attacks Sasha from behind, laying into her with right hands as Tamina continues the beat down before Becky Lynch comes in to make the save. Team BAD quickly get out of the ring and regroup on the stage as Becky checks on Sasha, who shoves her before leaving the ring

'Oh looks like there is trouble in paradise' I mock as Dean and I turned the corner to see Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks talking

'Sasha!' Becky called

'Oh you again?' Sasha snapped

'Yeah me again, what was that?' Becky asked

'What was what?' Sasha asked

'Sasha, do you want would happen if we go into Sunday at each other's throats?' Becky asked

'What?' Sasha said annoyed

'We lose. We ae on the road to Wrestlemania and if Tamina and Naomi win on Sunday then they get to ride that wave of momentum all the way to Wrestlemania. Look, I don't know about you but I've been dreaming about this my entire life. I want my Wrestlemania moment' Becky explained

'Oh you want your moment? Well I want my Wrestlemania moment too' Sasha argued

'I need your help and you need mine. We need each other. You know, I've been doing all I can you know, I've been trying but if you want to let your ego get in the way of this, then I'm done' Becky said and started walking off when Sasha grabbed her and pulled her back.

'Look, we are not friends' Sasha said firmly

'No' Becky agreed

'But I hate losing' Sasha stated and held up her hand. Becky grabbed it

'Well then, lets kick some ass' Becky said

'Like a boss' Sasha added

Dean and I shared an amused look before we continued walking and Roman walked up to us.

'You know you got a little crazy on me on Monday but in your defence you had a rough night man, I'm sorry about that lose, you alright?' Roman said

'I'm good, I'm always good. It's just been a long week. They've been jerking me around you know, I just want to get out in the ring tonight and just get my mind right and do our thing' Dean said

'Alright, let's just go out there, do our thing, I'll see you out there my man' Roman said

'Oh by the way, don't try and pull that Dirty Deeds stuff again man' Roman added

'What are you talking about?' I asked Roman

'Weren't you watching when Dean came down to save me from the Dudley's' Roman asked

'Yeah' I said

'And then when he faked giving me dirty deeds' Roman continued and I slapped my forehead before turning to Dean

'You can't take a joke?' Dean asked

'I can take a good joke, that wasn't one' Roman replied and walked off after kissing my cheek

'I thought it was funny' Dean said to me as I hit him up the side of the head.

We continued walking until Paul Heyman walked up to us.

'HEY!' Dean shouted

'PAULIE! I didn't know you were going to be at SMACKDOWN. My man. What's going on? It's always good to see you' Dean asked pretending to punch him in the body

'You look healthy, you look good, well rested. We like when we see a rested Paul Heyman. Ready to do business on SMACKDOWN. What's going on? Give us the good word' I added coming up on the other side of Paul, trapping him in between me and Dean

'You're throwing me off my game here. Um… you know how much respect I have for you partner Roman Reigns and out of that admiration for Roman Reigns, I feel I should tell his little brother, his best friend, that my client, Brock Lesner, is here at SMACKDOWN tonight. And he is in a really bad mood and he is looking for you' Paul explained

'Brock Lesner is here! Tonight. And his angry, he's looking for me. He's mad at me! Oh man!' Dean said faking being scared

'Dean! It's ok, I'll protect you' I said, going along with the mocking

'It wasn't bad enough I have to deal with the Dudley's tonight, Brock Lesner is here and he's mad and he's looking for me' Dean mocked pacing

'Hey! You know all these guys right, you know all these guys, you got to give him some advice! Give him some advice Paul! You're an advocate! Advocate him! Come on! What should we do?' I begged

'I can't give you advice on this, Brock Lesner is looking for you, Dean' Paul said

'You're not going to give him any advice?' I asked

'No' Paul said confused

'Then I guess I just got to… figure it out on my own' Dean said smirking

'You tell Brock not to keep us waiting this time' I said as Dean and I walked off

…..

I sat out the back as Dean stretched for his match as Charlotte made her way down to the ring for her match against Natalya.

Both women lock up, and Natalya takes Charlotte down only to get locked in a head scissors before getting out. Natalya with another takedown, but Charlotte has one of her own as Natalya gets to the corner. Natalya gets out of the way, hitting a suplex and a dropkick on Charlotte.

'Kaylee' Dean said

'Yeah?' I asked

'Do you think someone is going to show up to face you at FASTLANE?' Dean asked

'Oh I sure do hope so' I laughed

Charlotte blocks a kick but Natalya takes her down. Natalya with a suplex on the former Divas Champion before dropping her with a baseball slide. Charlotte catches Natalya on the outside with a boot to the face, throwing her back into the ring and getting a near fall. Charlotte with a body scissors on Natalya, who tries to power out but Charlotte has a face lock now as well. Natalya powers out of it, but is caught by Charlotte for a near fall. Natalya hits a spinning lariat and a German suplex that sends Charlotte outside. Charlotte trips up Natalya on the apron before locking in the Figure Eight, forcing Natalya to tap out!

Charlotte celebrates mocking Brie Bella's (and Daniel Bryan's) YES chant until Brie runs down to settle things! Brie with a series of hard kicks on the former Divas Champ, and goes for the running knee until Charlotte gets out of the ring. Brie with some YES chants of her own.

… **..**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring and I sat on the barricade as the match started.

Devon and Dean start things off, and Dean gets a flurry of offense in early for a near fall. Devon tags in Bubba Ray, who slaps Roman on the apron calling him to come in. Dean tags in Roman, who exchanges blows with Bubba Ray before Bubba hits a knee and elbow on Roman. Roman catches Bubba, who gets out of the way. Roman tags in Dean, and the two of them deliver a double suplex on Bubba Ray. Devon runs in, but they hit a double suplex on him before they dump both Dudley's out of the ring.

I laughed as Bubba and Devon pick themselves up. Devon grabs my throat but Dean runs out and pulls him off me. Bubba hits him from behind and tosses him back into the ring. Bubba Ray is in control with a chin lock on Dean. Dean powers out, but is thrown into the corner as Bubba tags in Devon. Devon with a shoulder tackle on Dean, laying into him with right hands in the corner now. Devon throws Dean out of the ring and distracts the ref as Bubba Slams Dean onto the announce table, before throwing him back into the ring for Devon to get a near fall. Devon with a sleeper on Dean now, as Dean fights back dropping Devon by the jaw. Devon catches Dean with a clothesline for a near fall, before tagging in Bubba Ray.

Bubba sets Dean up, hitting a neck breaker on the top turnbuckle. Bubba with a right hand on the Lunatic Fringe, and another one as he talks trash before hitting another neck breaker. Bubba tags in Devon, who taunts Roman as he continues the attack on Dean for a near fall. Devon with another sleeper now, trying to keep Dean away from Roman. Dean tries to power out, but gets an elbow as Devon tags Bubba Ray back in. Bubba with a body slam, mocking Dean as he climbs to the top…but is distracted by Roman as Dean gets him on the top rope before getting knocked down. Bubba goes for a senton but Dean rolls out of the way, tagging in Roman as Devon gets the tag. Roman turns things around on Devon and hits a Samoan drop on Bubba, before hitting some hard right hands on Devon in the corner. Roman looking for the Superman Punch when Brock Lesnar makes his way out to the ring.

The distraction works out well for the Dudley's, who sneak attack Roman from behind and go for the 3D…but Roman hits Devon with a Superman Punch as Bubba hits a boot on Roman, before Dean takes Bubba out with an elbow! Dean with a dive to the outside on Devon, throwing him back into the ring when Brock attacks him! He throws Dean into the barricade as the ref calls for the bell!

I run along the barricade and go to hit Brock with an elbow but Brock catches me and hits an F5.

Roman comes to our rescue, bringing Lesnar into the ring…but Lesnar sends Roman AND Dean to Suplex City! Lesnar turns around after hitting the suplex on Dean…taking a Superman Punch by Roman! Roman goes for the spear on Lesnar, but collides with Dean instead. Dean looks to go for the Dirty Deeds, but Roman hits a Samoan drop! Lesnar grabs Roman, hitting an F5 on Roman and standing tall.

He leaves the ring when Triple H makes his way to the stage carrying the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder. The Game stares down the Beast Incarnate, with Roman, Dean and I still down in the ring as the show comes to a close.

….


	75. Chapter 75

**21-02-16 FASTLANE**

Dean and I walk into the arena hand in hand, my title hung over my left shoulder. We sat out the back and watched as Sasha and Becky made their way to the ring to go up against Naomi and Tamina.

We start with Sasha Banks and Naomi. Sasha argues with Becky about who should start and Naomi attacks Sasha early. Tag to Tamina who eats a kick from Sasha. Becky tags herself in. Double dropkick by Becky and Sasha on Tamina. Becky drops a quick leg, elbow and another leg drop. Tag to Naomi who throws a quick elbow. Becky with a jumping kick and arm drags to Naomi. Naomi with jumping kicks to the body of Becky. Becky with her suplex on Naomi. Becky and Sasha jump off the ring and take out both Naomi and Tamina at ringside. Becky kicks Tamina away on the ring apron. This allows Naomi to drop Becky chin first off the top turnbuckle. Naomi with right hands to Becky and finishes with a kick to the head. Tag to Tamina who clotheslines Becky. Tamina works over Becky against the ropes. Tag to Naomi who keeps Becky grounded with a headlock. Tag to Tamina who lifts up and slams Becky in the corner. Becky goes for a hot tag on Sasha. Sasha is pulled off the apron by Naomi and Becky is sent flying out of the ring by Tamina. Naomi with a clothesline to Becky on the outside. Tag to Naomi. Hot tag to Sasha. Sasha clears house on Naomi and Tamina. Sasha with a huge kick to Naomi and connects with double knees coming down over Naomi. Sasha connects with knees to the corner on Naomi. Sasha counters Naomi. Sasha with a backstabber and goes for the Bank Statement when Tamina pulls her out of the ring. Sasha chases down Tamina. Naomi with the Rear View on Sasha when she comes back in the ring. Sasha kicks out. Becky comes off the top with a double missile dropkick on both Naomi and Tamina. Sasha gets Tamina down and applies the Bank Statement. Becky pulls Naomi away and puts her in an arm bar. Tamina and Naomi tap.

….

'Please welcome my guest at this time, Roman Reigns. Roman, tonight, you face not only Brock Lesner but also your so-called brother, Dean Ambrose, for a chance to go on to the main event of Wrestlemania. With so much at stake, will your relationship with Dean Ambrose ever be the same after tonight?' JoJo asked Roman

'JoJo, after tonight, I don't think anything in the WWE's going to be the same. Once that bell rings, my whole life is on the line. So, that means our friendship, our brotherhood, our history, the expectations we have going into this match with. Let's just throw them out the window because the only thing that matters now is who's going to be the last man standing. I'm going to be that man. So yeah, a lot of things are going to change between Dean and I' Roman said as Dean and I walked over to them. I nodded to Roman and he nodded back.

'Damn right, it will never be the same. Because only one of us is going to be on the road to the main event of Wrestlemania. The other one's going to be on the side of the road looking for a ride. I've done my fair share of hitchhiking before. So, I'd like to know what it's like to live life in the FASTLANE' Dean explained

'I wouldn't book that travel too soon' Roman replied

'It's already been booked. I got a great deal on price line' Dean replied as I tried not to laugh at the boys 'smack' talk

'If you can get through this, then you can worry about price line and travel all you want.' Roman said simply, holding up his fists

'But guys, there is another big obstacle standing in your way, Brock Lesner' JoJo commented

'Oh yeah. Brock Lesner. Now, Brock Lesner is big, he is strong, he is scary, and he is absolutely not winning this match tonight' I explained firmly

'Now, my crystal ball isn't always right. When I see the man standing across from HHH in the main event of Wrestlemania, it's not Brock Lesner. It's… well, it's one of us' Dean said looking at Roman

'Believe that' Roman added before we walked away from each other.

….

I start stretching out the back as Charlotte makes her way to the ring with Ric Flair for her match against Brie Bella.

The match starts and Charlotte starts working over Brie's left shoulder. Brie is working over the left arm of Charlotte. Charlotte rolls out and gets in a high knee to the jaw of Brie. Brie with a flip back and arm drag on Charlotte. Brie lets out a "WOOOOOO" and struts. Brie with a knee to the head of Charlotte. Brie with kicks to the chest of Charlotte. Charlotte pulls Brie out of the ring using her legs. Charlotte mocks Brie doing "YES" chants. Charlotte with shoulder charges to Brie in the corner. Brie blocks an Alabama Slam and gets a roll up for two. Charlotte fires back with a clothesline. Charlotte has a cut near her nose as she drives knees into the back of Brie. Charlotte pulls back on the arms of Brie and applies pressure with her boot. Brie pulls Charlotte down into a roll up for two. Brie puts a sleeper hold on. Charlotte drops down to break free. Charlotte locks up the head of Brie with her boots and drops her face down on the mat. Brie with a drop toe hold on Charlotte. Brie with a running knee to the head of Charlotte. Brie with elbows to Charlotte and then a huge one that drops Charlotte. Brie gets a two count on a pin fall attempt. Charlotte with chops to Brie. Charlotte with a kick that drops Brie. Brie dropkicks Charlotte off the ring apron. Brie with another dropkick this time through the ropes catching Charlotte. Brie tosses Charlotte back in. Brie is going up top, jumps and connects with a top rope dropkick. Brie is favouring her left knee/leg. Brie with kicks to the chest of Charlotte. Charlotte ducks, eats a kick and hits Brie with a face buster. Charlotte goes for the Figure Four. Brie counters into the Yes Lock. Brie turns it into a single leg Boston crab. Brie is staring down Flair. Charlotte kicks out of the submission. Charlotte gets the Figure Eight applied. Brie taps.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I make my way down to the ring and roll in. I grab a microphone as the crowd chants 'Kaylee'.

'Well here I am, and I am ready to get this match started!' I said before looking around confused

'But wait a minute… I'm missing something… what is it? My title… check, Referee… check, announcers… check, what can I be missing?' I asked pacing the ring

'Oh! I know! I'M MISSING MY OPPONENT! So where oh where is this mysterious person who tried to run me over? I'm waiting out here, title on the line, come and get it' I said dropping the microphone

Suddenly PAIGE'S MUSIC came on and she walked out onto the stage. She waved mockingly to me as the crowd booed. I dropped to the floor laughing.

'Hello Kaylee, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?' Paige started to say when I grabbed my microphone and laughed loudly into it. Paige looked at me annoyed that she was interrupted.

'Oh _pumpkin_ , I am _so_ glad it was you that walked out. Now come on down here and get your ass kicked… again' I said laughing and tossed the microphone

Paige made her way down the ramp and walked around the ring so she was in front of the announcer's table. I instantly ran and hit her with a suicide dive, knocking her shoulder/neck first into the announcer's table. I mounted Paige and hammered away at her before Paige kicked me off her. I waited until she got onto her hands and knees and I ran and kneed her in the face. I picked her up and tossed her into the steel post. I smashed her head against the post again.

'You happy you came back into my life now?' I taunted Paige

I hit a neck breaker. I took of the top of the announcer's table and tossed Paige into it. I hit a suplex and climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow onto Paige on the outside. I whipped Paige into the ring apron. I stalked Paige and she pulled me forward so I hit the ring apron face first. Paige punched me. I laughed at her and begged for more. Paige went to hit me again but I ducked and hit a Super Kick. I got out a kendo stick. I turned around and Paige hit me with a dropkick. She stomped away at me but I rolled out of the way and hit a massive clothesline.

I picked up the kendo stick and hit her in the stomach and back over and over. I whipped her into the ring apron again. Paige poked me in the eye and hit a clothesline. She tossed me into the ring. I stood up as Paige got back in the ring and hit a spear. I climbed to the second rope and hit a senton. I tossed Paige into the corner and put her on the top rope. I climbed up with her and hit a massive suplex onto the outside.

The crowd chanted 'THIS IS AWESOME'.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9' The ref counted as we laid on the outside. I used the announcer's table to pull myself up and Paige used the ring apron to pull herself up.

Paige and I traded punches until I countered Paige's Ram-Paige with a jaw breaker. Paige turned into a spine buster. I put Paige onto the announcer's table and got on with her. I hit her with a Dirty Deed that broke the announcer's table.

'1…2…3…4…5…6' The ref counted as I pulled myself to my feet

'…7…8…9…10' The ref continued and rung the bell to indicated I had won the match.

'NEVER MESS WITH KAYLEE AMBROSE!' I shouted at an unconscious Paige as I held my title over my head in celebration

….

I sat out the back and watched as Dean and Roman made their way to the ring for their match against Brock Lesner.

The bell rings and Brock Lesnar goes after Dean Ambrose early. Lesnar dumps Dean out and gets in a huge German suplex on Roman Reigns! Lesnar fights off another attack by Dean and levels him with a clothesline. Another German suplex by Lesnar on Roman. Dean with a missile dropkick dazing Lesnar. Dean attempts a German suplex on Lesnar. Lesnar laughs and levels Dean with a huge belly-to-belly suplex. Roman drops Lesnar off the top rope. Lesnar launches Roman into the ring barricade. Dean with a suicide dive to the outside. Lesnar catches Dean and launches him over his head. Lesnar tosses Roman back inside the ring. Lesnar with another German suplex on Roman and then another German from Lesnar.

Lesnar is keeping count saying that is 4.

Lesnar with an F5 on Roman. Dean breaks up the pin count. Lesnar smiles at Dean. Dean slaps Lesnar. Lesnar with high knees to Dean and tosses him aside. Lesnar drives his knee into the ribs of Dean near the ropes. Lesnar with a German suplex on Dean. Two more German suplexes by Lesnar on Dean. Lesnar has Dean up for an F5. Roman with a spear on Lesnar, hooks the leg and Lesnar gets a shoulder up. Lesnar is struggling to his feet. Roman with a Superman on Lesnar. Lesnar is down and rolls out. Lesnar catches Roman on the outside and Dean with a low blow on Lesnar.

Heyman is arguing with the referee but it's legal in this match.

Dean starts clearing off the announce table as he nods to Roman. Dean lifts Lesnar up to the shoulders of Roman. Roman power bombs Lesnar through the announce table crashing it apart.

Dean with a series of kicks to Roman and tosses him back in. Dean tackles Roman and unloads with lefts and rights. Dean with a corner splash, running bulldog, heads up top and Dean connects with a flying elbow. Dean and Roman exchange shots. Dean unloads on Roman with shots, eats a boot from Roman, hits the ropes and levels Roman with a clothesline.

Dean and Roman roll out attacking Lesnar who is starting to recover. They toss Lesnar back first into the barricade. Dean is clearing off another announce table at ringside. Dean gets Lesnar up on the shoulders of Roma again and Roman power bombs Lesnar through another announce table crashing it in half. Roman and Dean cover Lesnar with pieces of the announce tables to keep him down.

Roman with shots to Dean now and tosses him back inside the ring. Roman with repeated clothesline shots to Dean in the corner. Roman drops Dean with a right uppercut. Roman has Dean up for a power bomb. Dean hangs on falling back into the corner dropping elbows. Roman catches Dean with a Superman after Dean jumps off the second rope. Roman calls for his spear and Dean catches him with a knee. Dean sends Roman shoulder first into the corner and connects with Dirty Deeds. Hook of the leg and Roman kicks out. Roman counters another Dirty Deeds attempt getting Dean up on his shoulders. Lesnar is back in and he gives Roman a German suplex sending both Roman and Dean flying back!

Roman with a spear on Lesnar. Lesnar sits up and gets the Kimora lock applied on Roman. Roman is fighting to his feet as Lesnar hangs on. Dean has a steel chair and cracks it over the back of Lesnar. Lesnar falls down and Dean keeps hitting Lesnar over the back with the chair. Dean with shots on Roman now using the chair. Dean hits Lesnar with the chair again. Lesnar rolls out. Roman with a spear on Dean. Roman hooks the leg and gets the pin fall.

After the match, Roman Reigns gets up on the corner and holds his arm high as pyro goes off around the Wrestle Mania 32 logo and in the entrance area. Roman smiles looking up at the Wrestle Mania logo. Triple H's music hits.

Triple H walks out with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder clapping for Roman. Triple H gets in the ring and circles around Roman. They stare each other down. Triple H looks up at the Wrestle Mania logo and holds up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as the PPV goes off the air.

…


	76. Chapter 76

**22-02-16 RAW**

Dean and I drove up to the arena before the start of RAW. We got out when suddenly Brock Lesner ran past me, shoving me to ground and shoved Dean into the car, punching and kneeing him. Brock then tackled him onto the car boot. Brock picked up Dean and slammed him onto the car window, smashing the glass. Security ran over and pulled Brock away. Brock shoved the security and went to attack Dean but I jumped in-between Dean and Brock.

'You'll have to go through me first' I threatened and Brock grabbed my throat before growling and shoving me back into the car and storming off.

I turned around and saw Dean struggling to move.

'Dean, stay still' I said softly, holding my hands on his shoulders and kissed his forehead.

An ambulance came and we loaded Dean onto a stretcher, sitting up, back straight and into an ambulance. I jumped in after him and held his hand.

'I love you' I said kissing him softly as the ambulance drove us to a local hospital.

…

I paced in the waiting room as the doctors were running tests on Dean. My phone rang and I saw it was Roman

'Hey' I said picking it up and walking outside

'How is he?' Roman asked

'I don't know; they are running tests now' I explained worried

'He is going to be ok sis' Roman said trying to re-assure himself as well as me.

'Hang on a second, JoJo is here' Roman said

'Roman, I know your focused on checking on the condition of Dean Ambrose, do you have an update?' JoJo asked

'I'm on the phone to Kaylee now, here' Roman said and put the phone on speaker

'Kaylee, it's JoJo, do you have any news on your husband, Dean Ambrose?' JoJo asked

'The only thing we know for sure right now is he got thrown through a windshield. The doctors are running tests as we speak and that is all we know right now' I explained

'Thank you Kaylee' JoJo said

'I'm coming back to RAW. I got to see a beast about a lunatic. See you soon Roman' I said before hanging up

I looked back at the hospital before leaving.

…

I appeared on the titantron, pulling up in the carpark and walking through the back.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked down to the ring, title over my shoulder. I rolled in and dropped my title on the floor, I grabbed a microphone and paced the ring as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'.

'Right now my husband is in hospital, getting all sorts of tests performed on him to determine how much damage he has. Now, normally I would be by his side but this… this just could no _t_ wait' I said before turning to the stage

'BROCK LESNER! Get your cowardly ass out here right now!' I shouted

'Did she just call Brock Lesner a coward?' JBL said from commentary

'She did, and she just called The Beast out' Cole added

I waited in the ring but nothing happened

'BROCK, do I look like I'm joking? GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE or I will come back there' I said fuming

Brock Lesner's music hit and he made his way to the ring with Paul Heyman, smirking.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Paul Heyman and…' Paul started to say but I snatched the microphone from him

'We know who you are and we don't care. What I want to know is why _your_ client attacked _my_ husband from behind like the coward he is' I asked and shoved the microphone into Paul's chest.

'Last night, in the main event of WWE FASTLANE, my client Brock Lesner took both Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns to Suplex City and then, then, my client Brock Lesner locked the Kimora on Roman Reigns and Roman Reigns was seconds, seconds away from tapping out, and don't tell me Roman Reigns wouldn't tap out to Brock Lesner, The Undertaker tapped out to Brock Lesner, ROMAN REIGNS WOULD TAP OUT TO BROCK LESNER!' Paul shouted as I paced the ring impatiently and Brock looked at me smirking

'And then, just as Roman Reigns was going to tap out, along comes _your_ husband Dean Ambrose. And Dean Ambrose takes a competitive triple threat wrestling match and turns it into a down and dirty, no holds barred street fight. And takes my client, Brock Lesner, out of the equation of the main event of Wrestlemania. THIS PISSED OFF BROCK LESNER!' Paul shouted at me.

'And then your psycho nut job husband, Dean Ambrose, takes himself out of the equation for the main event of Wrestlemania because he is so out of his mind, he's not even paying attention to what else is going on in the ring. So today, as soon as Dean Ambrose arrived at the arena, Brock Lesner, the god of violent retribution got his revenge. Since Brock Lesner is out of the main event of Wrestlemania, now Dean Ambrose is out of Wrestlemania all together which is evident by this piece of footage' Paul continued and the footage from earlier was shown.

'There is no shield that can protect Dean Ambrose from the wrath of Brock Lesner!' Paul said and I grabbed the microphone from him

'All I asked was why your client attacked Dean, that's it, it took you 10 bloody minutes to answer 1 simple question!' I shouted annoyed

'Now, you think you took Dean Ambrose out of Wrestlemania?' I asked Brock and he smirked and nodded

'You're a bloody idiot then' I said and Brock stepped forward angrily

'What? You going to attack me too? Huh? DO IT I DARE YOU' I shouted at him, holding my hands up and motioning for him to attack me.

'You are just insane as your husband' Paul said into a new microphone and I looked over at him confused

'Who gave you another microphone? Stop giving him microphones. We need him to shut up' I said to the stagehands and took the microphone from him. I was now holding 3 microphones

'What's wrong Brock? You clearly want to attack me, so why don't you?' I asked and he didn't say anything

'Can't you talk without your daddy?' I mocked and threw a microphone at him, it hit him in his chest and he stepped closer to me angrily

'Ooh, you're so terrifying' I said mockingly as I threw another microphone at him and it hit his face. In the split moment that he was blinded by the microphone I jumped on him and smashed my last microphone into his head over and over again, splitting his head open, a small bit. Brock shoved me off him and hit a F5.

Brock stepped towards me, going in for another F5 when he was distracted by a loud beeping noise. One the titantron an ambulance appeared and drove into the carpark and through the back, out next to the stage area.

Brock and Heyman look thoroughly confused. Dean Ambrose is shown driving the ambulance into the arena. Dean is in a neck brace and looking really bad. Dean struggles to pull himself to the ramp. Dean rolls down the ramp and falls down a few times. Lesnar looks at him with absolutely no pity. Lesnar calmly gets out of the ring and stands over Dean. Lesnar steps on his face and walks off!

Lesnar turns around to smile. Dean grabs one of the microphones I had thrown at Brock and screams,

'BROCK!' Dean shouted

'Hey Brock, my wife is a little spitfire isn't she?' Dean said laughing as I pulled myself to the ropes in the ring, laughing.

'Brock, kiss my ass. I told you I'm in indestructible and you're going to find out the hard way. I want Brock Lesner at Wrestlemania, no holds barred street fight' Dean challenged.

Lesnar laughs and storms his way back down to ringside. Lesnar then gives him an F5 on the floor. I run and try to find a dive onto Brock but he catches me and hits me with an F5 onto Dean.

Heyman gets on his hands and knees and says, "My client accepts your challenge." They then walk off as Dean shows a pained smirk.

'Love, you okay?' Dean asked coughing in pain, he is holding me to his chest tightly.

…

'Dean, you need to go back to hospital' The doctor argued with him as he checked on me

'I'm fine' Dean argued, coughing in pain

'Clearly' I said amused before wincing as the doctor poked my ribs.

'Ouch' I snapped

'You should go to the hospital too Kaylee' The doctor said and I rolled my eyes.

'Thanks but no thanks. Dean and I are just going to go back to the hotel room and relax' I explained before Paige walked into the room laughing

'Oh Kaylee, you always were too stubborn for your own good' Paige said leaning against the wall. I went to attack her but Dean and the doctor held me back.

'Though this was a pretty good plan' Paige continued

'What are you talking about?' I snapped

'You knew you had to have a rematch against me tonight and was so scared that you got yourself beaten up by Brock Lesner so you wouldn't have to face me' Paige explained and I started laughing loudly before coughing in pain and holding my ribs. I stumbled over to her and cocked my head to the side.

'Paige, if I was medically clear to wrestle…' I started to say

'Which you are not' The doctor stated

'I would beat you to a bloody pulp right here, right now. However, I am not finished with you so on SMACKDOWN you are going to have your rematch for the Divas Championship and this may be the pain talking but you, _pumpkin_ , can choose the match we fight in' I said simply

'You better get ready to lose that championship Kaylee because on Thursday Night SMACKDOWN I am going to make you tap out for the first time ever, because that championship match is a submission match' Paige said and I smirked before slapping her in the face. The referees had to restrain Paige from attacking me and Dean and I left the arena.

….

I sat on the bed in the hotel room and Dean laid next to me, his head resting on my stomach as I traced circles on his side.

We watched as Roman made his way down to the ring for his match against Sheamus.

They circle the ring, and Roman gets Sheamus in the corner. Sheamus wrenches the arm and sends him shoulder-first into the turnbuckle. Sheamus hits an arm-breaker for a one count. Sheamus elbows away at the injured arm before applying an overhead wristlock. Roman fights up and punches away at him. Sheamus quickly drops him on the top rope before applying the arm bar. Roman punches out and goes for a Samoan Drop, but Sheamus elbows out. Roman then clotheslines him over the top rope. Roman leaves the ring and clotheslines Sheamus down. Roman puts Sheamus in the ring and goes to get in, but Sheamus knocks him to the floor. Rusev gets a cheap shot in on Roman as the referee is distracted, and we go to commercial.

'Commercial breaks are very annoying' Dean muttered and I chuckled.

We come back from the break to see both men down. The League of Nations was ejected from ringside during the commercial. Sheamus and Roman trade punches. Sheamus hits the ropes and catches him with an Irish Curse Backbreaker. Roman avoids a Brogue Kick and lays him out with a Superman Punch. Sheamus rolls out of the ring to recover. Roman then spears him down at ringside. Both men get in before being counted out.

Triple H's music hits, and he comes out in jeans and a leather jacket with the WWE World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulder.

Triple H removes the jacket. His wrists are taped up. Roman gets out of the ring, and they start brawling. Roman sends him into the barricade, but Triple H comes back with a clothesline on the floor. Triple H throws him into the ring, and Roman sends him to the floor with a Superman Punch. Roman then clotheslines him into the timekeeper's area. Triple H then nails him in the throat with the ring bell. Triple H then slams him off the table a bunch of times. Roman is gushing blood from his nose. Referees run down to keep Triple H back so doctors can stop the bleeding.

Triple H takes the top of the steel steps off and pulls Roman over. Roman is covered in blood and his nose is still gushing. Triple H then gives him a Pedigree on the steps! Triple H mocks the Superman Punch set up before telling him to suck it. Triple H holds up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship triumphantly as the show goes off the air.

….


	77. Chapter 77

**HELLO READERS**

 **THE COMPUTER I WRITE MY STORIES ON IS EXPERIENCING TECHNICALLY DIFFICULTIES. I AM HOPING TO HAVE IT FIXED BY THE END OF THE WEEK AT THE LATEST.**

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS**


	78. Chapter 78

**HERE IS A QUICK CHAPTER TO GET US BACK INTO IT. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT GUYS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

 ****

 **25-2-15 SMACKDOWN**

Dean woke up to find me sitting out on the balcony of our hotel room. He walked out and placed a hand on my shoulder

'You ok?' Dean asked

'It's time for a change in the divas division' I said firmly

'What did you have in mind?' Dean asked

'I can't do anything with Stephanie in charge… but I know one certain Hall of Famer who can… convince Stephanie into thinking it was all _her_ idea' I said smirking and pulled out my phone and called someone.

'Hello Lita' I said grinning

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring, Paige was already in there. I smirked and waved her.

The bell rang and we locked up in the middle of the ring. I put her in a head lock and elbowed away at her head. Paige elbowed out and put me in a headlock. I shoved her off me and hit an arm drag. Paige whipped me into the ropes. I ducked her dropkick and elbowed her in the face. Paige and I traded punches until I went for a dropkick but Paige ducked and hit a side walk slam. Paige looked at me and smirked.

She stomped away at me before hitting a suplex.

'THIS IS MY HOUSE' Paige screamed before slamming my head into the mat over and over again.

I tried to gain some momentum but Paige hit a jaw breaker. I ran and hit a flying clothesline before head butting Paige over and over again. I hit a DDT on Paige before slamming her to the mat. Paige kicked me away from her and hit another side walk slam. Paige stomped away at me and hit another suplex. Paige hit me with several head butts and tossed me across the ring. Paige elbowed me in the head before locking on a headlock.

I powered out and locked on a sleeper hold. Paige elbowed out and I punched her with a straight right hand. I tossed her into the corner and hit a DDT from the second rope. I waited for her to stand up and went for Dirty Deeds but Paige countered with a jaw breaker. I counter Paige's slam and hit a neck breaker. I punched away at Paige's head until the ref pulled me off her. I tossed her into the corner and placed her on the top rope. I went to climb up after her but Paige elbowed me away and went to jump but I dodged and climbed to the top rope and hit a moonsault.

We both stood up and traded punches until I tossed her into the corner and hit a monkey flip. I hit a running neck breaker. Paige kicked me away and tossed me into the rope. I countered with a hurricarana. Paige poked me in the eyes and hit Ram-Paige. She went to lock on her submission but I kicked her away.

I hit her with another DDT before hitting Widows Peak. I went for Killing Me Slowly but Paige kicked me away. I ran at Paige and she tossed me over her head before elbowing me in the face. Paige hit a German suplex. She went for Paige Turner but I tossed her shoulder first into the steel post. I tossed her into the middle of the ring and locked on Killing Me Slowly for the win.

Dean rolled into the ring and held up my hand in victory as the ref handed me my championship belt.

….

Dean and I were sitting back at the hotel with Roman, having a few drinks when my phone rang. Roman had his nose in a cast of sorts after his surgery.

'Hello' I said

'Kaylee, It's Lita' Lita said on the phone

'Oh hey Lita, did you talk to Stephanie?' I asked

'I sure did and she thinks 'my' idea is fantastic. It is exactly what we need for the Divas Revolution and Wrestlemania' Lita said smirking

'That's so good! This is it Lita, this is what we talked about' I said excited as Roman and Dean looked at each other

'Do you know what she is talking about?' Roman asked Dean

'No idea' Dean said just as clueless. I stuck out my tongue to them before saying goodbye to Lita and hanging up

'So you going to share with the family what is so exciting?' Roman asked

'Nope' I said grinning before being tackled by Dean and Roman and tickled.

…..


	79. Chapter 79

**29-2-15 RAW**

Stephanie and HHH made their way down to the ring to start of RAW.

'Welcome to Monday Night RAW! Now later tonight I will be out here to deliver my proper acceptance speech since I was rudely interrupted last week' Stephanie said as the crowd started chanting 'Shane-o-mac'

'Yes, well, I will get straight to the point. It is the road to Wrestlemania which means every Superstar and Diva out the back is working to earn _their_ Wrestlemania moment. We already have the Main Event for Wrestlemania, it will be my husband, The Game, HHH versus Roman Reigns for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship!' Stephanie said and the crowd booed

'But what about the Divas? Right now we are in the middle of the Divas Revolution and I have to create a Main Event befitting the WWE Divas and all they can do. Which is why I have come up with a Tournament to determine the Number 1 contender for the WWE Divas Championship and the winner of that Tournament will have her Wrestlemania Moment when she goes up against the current champion, Kaylee Ambrose!' Stephanie announced. A picture was shown of the tournament and this week the first match will involve Paige versing Brie Bella.

'So may the best woman win!' Stephanie said before handing the microphone to her husband HHH

'Authority. A select few have it. The rest of you bow down to it. Admit it, all of you have an authority figure in your life that you have to listen to. An authority figure that tells you want to do, where to go, how to think, how to dress and every single one of you hate it! You hate it! You want to do something about it. You want to stand up, you want to speak out, you want to challenge The Authority, but you do not. You don't because you are afraid. Now, now, that fear is not a bad thing, that fear is what keeps things in place, nature provides you with that fear. So that you will all know your place in life' HHH said and the crowd booed

'Roman Reigns should have known and listened to that fear. Roman Reigns should have known his place, but he didn't. Roman chose to challenge Authority, to disrespect Authority, Roman chose to challenge _me_ , disrespect _me_. Where did that challenge get Roman Reigns? Where did that disrespect get Roman Reigns? I will tell you where it got him, he is sitting at home right now, breathing through his mouth and hoping that his dreams of going to Wrestlemania still exists. Roman Reigns should know his place. You do not challenge Authority. This is a lesson to everyone who can hear my voice… no one' HHH explained before Dean's music hit and Dean and I walked out to the ring.

Stephanie and HHH stared at us in shock as we walked down the ramp and slid into the ring, I held Dean get into the ring since he was still sore from last week. The crowd started chanting 'Ambrose'

'Now, before we get started out here, I just want to let you know, I just got off the phone with Roman Reigns, and first of all he says 'Hi' and second of all, he wanted me to tell you that uh, he is coming for you… I figured you'd know what that meant' I said with a shrug before handing the microphone to Dean

'Yeah, uh, ladies and gentlemen, fresh off his win last night at the Oscars for best supporting actor in a bromance, Dean Ambrose. Oh and his wife, who comes second in his life, Kaylee Ambrose' HHH said as we laughed

'Ah, that's good!' Dean said punching HHH in the stomach playfully

'I was in a movie though, actually, it was good, did you see it?' Dean asked

'It doesn't matter Dean' I said shaking my head

'Right, look I'm not going to come out here and get all Mad Max on you or anything, I just came out here to talk, actually I wanted to have this chat with you last week but a funny thing happened, on the way to the arena I got mauled by a grizzly bear in the parking lot and one thing lead to another and I'm driving an ambulance, Kaylee has called out The Beast and I challenge Brock Lesner to a Street Fight at Wrestlemania… and then you decide to grab the ring bell and jam it in Roman Reign's neck and break his nose and on top of all that Shane McMahon is returning to RAW… and he is fighting The Undertaker in Hell in a Cell for control of Monday Night RAW…' Dean said getting worked up and talking faster and faster until I took the microphone away from him.

'The point is, there is a lot going on. Last week was very busy.' I said placing a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him down

'Right, so our schedules never really meshed' Dean continued as the crowd cheered 'Shane-O-Mac'

'Hey, do you even like Shane McMahon or not?' I asked confused as HHH just stared at us unamused.

'It doesn't matter, now that I've got you out here, I just wanted to ask you a question, I was just curious, who did you want to win that Triple Threat Match at Fast Lane? No, No, better yet, who did you _not_ want to win?' Dean asked

'You came out here wasting my time for that? Who did I not want to win? It's an irrelevant question, Ambrose. The truth is at Fast Lane there was a Triple Threat Match but the only people who meant anything were Roman Reigns and Brock Lesner. Cause it was very easy to see right from the beginning that you were not a factor in it' HHH said and I cracked my neck annoyed and stepped forward but Dean forced a laugh and placed a hand in front of me to hold me back. Dean then stepped forward into HHH's face.

'Can you see me now?' Dean asked

'I know it's hard sometimes for someone like you to remember all the little people but I'm Dean Ambrose and I'm pretty sure I'm the last guy you wanted to face at Wrestlemania' Dean said as HHH laughed

'You are crazy aren't you?' HHH asked and Dean looked at me confused

'The whole time I thought it was an act for you guys, like it was this thing you put on so people would think he is cool or something but it's true. No, no, you're mental aren't you?' HHH asked

Dean looked over at me confused

'Why does everybody keep saying that?' I asked shrugging

'Look, maybe you're right, maybe I don't always make the _smartest_ decisions. But you're smart, you're _real_ smart, you're the cerebral assassin. And you're smart enough to know that you never _ever_ want to get in the ring with a guy like me, you're smart enough to know that you can't beat a guy like me. And you've known that for a long time' Dean said as I started walking around HHH.

'Yeah, I can see it all over you, I can see it in your face, I can see it in your body, I can read you like a book, son. Hell, I can smell it on you' I said sniffing HHH from behind

'You don't think you can beat me' Dean concluded

'First of all, that unfamiliar smell is probably laundry detergent and clean clothesline' HHH said to me

'Second, its money and power, something you do not have' HHH said to Dean as the crowd started chanting 'You can't beat him'.

'You know; you're saying some pretty mean things. You insult me pretty bad you know, a lot of talk so about some action from the COO, huh? How about me versus you...' Dean said and the crowd started chanting 'Yes' but Dean shook his head at the crowd

'I'm not done yet' Dean said to the crowd

'How about me versus you for that' Dean said pointing to the WWE Championship. The crowd started chanting 'Yes'

'Now our brother, Roman Reigns earned the right to fight for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania but that doesn't mean you're going to be the champion on April 3rd, now does it?' I asked smirking

'So let's find out if I'm just talking crazy and let's find out, right now!' Dean said

'You think for one second that's how this works? You just walk out here with some crazy idea and you yell 'RIGHT NOW' at the top of your lungs and that just makes it happen?' HHH asked and Dean nodded

'Doesn't work that way. I'm the Authority around here. Your thoughts, your ideas, they mean nothing, although I must admit that this intrigues me somewhat. So I'll do what I always do, I'll take it under advisement, I will see if it is best for business and I promise you this Dean, I'll think about it and I'll give you an answer by the end of the night' HHH said

'Okay, so, do you mean by the end of the show or you'll text me later or something? Because I got other stuff to do. Like by 11?' Dean asked as I grinned

'By the end of RAW and you're right, you're right, you've got some other things to do. Funny you should say that because I was going to give you the night off Dean, since you been mauled by a grizzly bear named Brock Lesner and all but since you decided to come out here and run your mouth, well maybe that's not such a good idea. On my way out here I happened to run into a few fun fellows, you might have heard of them, the League of Nations. Well, why don't you go one on one, tonight, with Alberto Del Rio. We'll have all his friends out here and we'll see if you can learn to respect Authority' HHH said and left the ring.

I placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, slightly worried, because he isn't 100%.

…..

Paige made her way down to the ring. She grabbed a microphone and paced the ring.

'November 18th 2012' Paige said simply

'Survivor Series 2012 was a very special day for the WWE Divas and you want to know why? Because that was the day Kaylee Ambrose, known then as Kaylee Rose, busted down the doors with the group known as 'The Shield' and changed the Divas Division forever! I watched from NXT as Kaylee dominated not only the divas and but the superstars as well. Us NXT women were in awe, we followed Kaylee's career as she laughed and cried, bled and made people bleed and she proved that she unstoppable, that she was the next step in the divas division. She was someone women everywhere, myself included, could look up to and inspire to be' Paige explained as the crowd cheered loudly

'Then I had the honour of meeting _my_ hero and even trained underneath her. Kaylee took me under her wing and trained me and I discovered something, something very important about Kaylee. Kaylee is mentally unstable!' Paige said as the crowd booed

'It's not just a gimmick, it's not just a role she plays for the WWE, SHE IS MENTALLY UN-WELL! You all think she is 'brave' and 'courageous' for doing the things she does, but she just doesn't understand the impact of what she is doing. Whether it's putting her body on the line, whether it's running her mouth against The Authority, Kaylee just doesn't mentally understand what she is doing' Paige went onto explain as the crowd booed

'Oh, you guys don't believe me? I don't blame you. She does well to convince everyone that she knows exactly what she is doing. But you see, I have proof' Paige said and on the titantron, a clearly documented file from a 'insane asylum' with the name 'Kaylee Ambrose' written on it

'You see! Kaylee Ambrose actually is insane. This is proof she spent a year in an insane asylum when she was a teenager and this file goes on to say how she was never cleared and after I win this tournament and beat Kaylee for the WWE Divas Championship, I will send Kaylee _back_ where she belongs…' Paige shouted as the crowd booed and I rolled my eyes out the back.

Brie Bella made her way down to the ring for her match against Paige.

They lock up, and Paige pulls the hair. Paige knees her in the midsection and clubs her down. Paige wrenches the arm, but Brie twists out and takes her down. Brie applies an arm bar, but Paige fights up and puts her on the apron. Paige kicks her in the head. Paige then baseball slides her off the apron. Brie pulls herself up to the apron and gets in the ring. Paige punches away at her and drops a leg for a two count. Paige applies a surfboard stretch, but Brie gets out. Paige quickly applies a headlock and drives her into the turnbuckle. Paige taunts the crowd and goes for a split-legged moonsault, but Brie moves. Paige quickly kicks back at her, but Brie kicks her in the midsection. Brie then starts the Daniel Bryan kicks before dropkicking her. Paige pokes Brie in the eyes and hit Ram-Paige.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Before Paige went for the cover she was distracted by my music. She looked over at the ramp, but I was not there.

'Paige' I said and Paige looked around confused

'I'm up here sweetheart' I said into the microphone as a camera showed me sitting on top of the titantron, my legs dangling in front of the screen.

'Paige… you think your funny, telling the world that I spent a year in an insane asylum?' I asked as Paige paced the ring

'What are you doing up there?!' Paige shouted at me

'If only you knew how close to the truth you _really_ were' I said dangerously and smirked as Paige looked slightly scared.

Brie rolled Paige up, pinning her for the win and advancing in the tournament.

'Oh Paige, looks like you won't be winning the championship any time soon' I said laughing as Paige hit the mat and screamed at me.

….

Dean and I make our way to the ring for his match against Del Rio.

They circle the ring, and Dean punches away at him. Del Rio quickly turns him around and kicks him a few times before hitting a snap suplex. Dean quickly rolls out of the ring to recover, but Del Rio follows and sends him into the barricade. Del Rio sends him into the barricade two more times before taunting the crowd on the apron. Del Rio looks for a count-out and poses for the crowd. Dean gets in, so Del Rio starts driving his shoulder into him. Del Rio then gives him a snap DDT for a near fall. Del Rio takes him down with a leaping clothesline for a near fall. Del Rio applies a chin lock, but Dean fights up and puts him on the top rope. Del Rio then catches him with a Cross Arm Breaker while hanging over the top rope. Dean's shoulder is still injured from Brock Lesnar's attack last week. Dean quickly comes back with a swinging neck breaker. Del Rio quickly comes back with an arm breaker followed by a dropkick for a two count. Del Rio puts him in the tree of woe and goes for the double stomp, but Dean sits up and throws him off the top rope.

Dean connects with a back elbow and a boot. Del Rio quickly comes back with a backstabber. Dean rolls out of the ring to recover. Del Rio follows him out and hangs him up on the barricade. Del Rio then gives him a vicious double stomp to the floor! The League of Nations celebrates the vicious attack. Del Rio looks for a count-out victory, but Dean gets in at nine. Del Rio puts him in the corner and kicks away at the injured ribs. Del Rio calls for the Cross Arm Breaker, but Dean counters into a Dirty Deeds attempt. Del Rio pushes him off, but Dean comes right back with a rebound clothesline. Dean punches and jabs away at him before hitting some running forearms. Dean hits a running forearm in the corner and follows up with a bulldog for a near fall. Dean goes to the top rope, but Del Rio cuts him off. Dean fights a superplex attempt off with some head-butts. Del Rio falls to the mat, and Dean takes him out with a missile dropkick. Dean claws over to him, but Del Rio kicks out. Del Rio sidesteps an attack, which causes Dean to hit the ring post shoulder first. Del Rio catches him with a step-up enzuigiri. Del Rio goes for a splash against the ropes, but Dean moves. The League of Nations helps Del Rio up at ringside, but Dean goes to the top rope and takes them out with a flying elbow.

Triple H's music hits, and the WWE World Heavyweight Champion makes his way to the ring taking off his tie. Dean stares at him. Triple H signals for the League of Nations to attack, and they obey his command. The referee calls for the bell.

The League of Nations viciously assault him before Del Rio super kicks him. I grab a steel chair and roll into the ring. I hit Rusev with it as the other member's roll from the ring and look at HHH. I motion for them to get into the ring before HHH smirked and points behind me. I spin around only to be hit with a steel chair by Paige. Paige hits me with Ram-Paige into the steel chair. Paige hammers away at me and sits me up in the corner, choking me with the steel chair as she forces me to watch the League of Nations attack my husband and HHH walk into the ring with a microphone.

'You're just never going to learn, are you Dean? What is it with people like you? What is it you don't understand about Authority? You are never going to beat the Authority Dean' HHH said kneeling down in front of Dean.

Dean punches back at him and unloads a flurry of right hands on The Game. I shove away a distracted Paige and toss her into the steel post before turning to see Triple H and delivers a vicious Pedigree to Dean. I move towards him but Paige grabs my feet and pulls me from the ring and throws me into the steel steps.

Triple H picks up the microphone.

'You want a championship match with me?! You're on!' HHH said and grabbed the title and walked off.

'Hunter! Thanks!' Dean shouted painfully.

Triple H angrily looks back at him and takes off his jacket. Triple H rolls up his sleeves and storms back to the ring.

I hit Paige with Dirty Deeds and roll in the ring, standing between HHH and Dean.

'Move' HHH said to me firmly and I cocked my head to the side and shook my head. HHH grabbed me and went for a Pedigree but I countered and hit a dropkick. I turned into another steel chair shot from Paige. HHH pulled out something from his pocket and tossed it to Paige. Paige caught it was smirked. She hit me with Ram-Paige again and tossed me from the ring as Triple H then throws Dean out of the ring before sending him over the commentary table.

Paige revealed the item HHH tossed to her was handcuffs. She handcuffed me to the ropes and left laughing as I was forced to watch Triple H grab Byron Saxton and viciously throw him aside. Triple H then puts Dean on top of the commentary table and viciously punches away at him. Referees run down to try to talk sense into him, but Triple H just continues to punch away at his forehead. Triple H finally gets down, grabs his title, and walks off. Dean is left unconscious on top of the table. Triple H angrily looks at the crowd as he walks off.

'UNCUFF ME' I shouted at the referee, pulling on the cuffs, which cut into me.

The referee finally un-cuffed me and I ran over to Dean just as he started to regain consciousness.

'Dean… can you hear me?' I asked holding his hand and looked around in a daze but nodded.

The refs and I helped Dean walked out the back as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'.

…


	80. Chapter 80

**03-03-16 SMACKDOWN**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring, well Dean limped down. I ran around and grabbed 2 microphones and a chair. I rolled into the ring as Dean pulled himself through the ropes. I opened the chair and Dean took a seat.

'I hope nobody minds if I sit down' Dean said laughing

'You just take a seat there, Dean' I said before pacing the ring.

'Last Monday Night on RAW, Paige came out here and told you all about how 'insane' I was. She even claimed to have proof that spent time in an insane asylum with this little picture' I said as the 'fake' document was shown on the titantron.

'How stupid does she think you guys are?' I asked as the crowd cheered

'Actually, how stupid can _she_ be? Firstly; the name ''somebody'' wrote on this document is my married name. If I did go to this so called ''insane asylum'' when I was a teenager, wouldn't I have my maiden name? which, by the way, is Rose' I said shaking my head in disbelief as Dean laughed

'And secondly; If I really was this escaped insane patient, why, oh why would she go out of her way to provoke me?' I asked

'Paige, I have no idea why you thought it was a good idea to insert yourself back into _my_ life but I promise you, you will regret it… again' I warned before Dean laughed and then coughed

'Sorry guys, I've been getting bounced off a variety of surfaces these last few weeks. Every bruise on my body has now form into one giant bruise, so yeah, if nobody minds I'm just going to take a load off' Dean said as I stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

'So, I'm not the kind of guy who likes to set a lot of goals, right? I don't have like a 5-year plan or a 5-month plan, you know, I work off more of a 5-second plan' Dean started

'It's true, he didn't even plan his proposal to me' I joked and Dean fake pouted and I kissed his cheek laughing

'I like to live the life that's right in front of my face. And sometimes, it doesn't work out, you know, sometimes I anger say, The Beast, Brock Lesner and he throws me through car window shields and that part sucks, you know. And sometimes, it does work out, take for instance, this past Monday Night of RAW. HHH is out here and he is going on his power trip about The Authority and no one challenges The Authority and no one stands up to The Authority and you're all insignificant and I'm the King of Kings…' Dean started to rant

'Wait, Dean, stop… please stop… I'm throwing up in a mouth a bit here just thinking about it' I said fake gagging

'Sorry love, anyway, so I got to go out there and I get in Hunter's face and one thing leads to another. My 5-second plan turns into a 5-minute beating and that part again, sucks. But this time it worked out, this time it worked out _really_ good because on March 12th, Live on the WWE Network, Dean Ambrose gets a shot at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Dean said and the crowd cheered

'And if all goes well, on April 3rd, I'll be the one defending the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania' Dean added

'And this is my favourite part. This is where things get messy, they get real messy. It's why everyone back there is freaking out right now because they already ran the commercial, they already ran the ads, they already printed the posters, Roman Reigns versus HHH and Dean is just throwing a wrench into _everybody's_ Wrestlemania plans' I said with a massive grin on my face

'Dean, you are screwing everything up!' I added laughing

'That I am, so the question is; If Dean Ambrose is the champion on April 3rd, what do I do?' Dean asked

'One the one hand; does Dean defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania against the guy who rightfully earned that shot, Roman Reigns? That might be the right thing to do' I said as Dean nodded

'But on the other hand; I really, really want another piece of Brock Lesner. I got revenge on my mind and I want to be the guy who slays The Beast once and for all' Dean said cracking his neck

'But then again, HHH runs the show, he might invoke some kind of rematch clause at Wrestlemania. You might be facing HHH' I added

'So do I fight HHH?' Dean said

'Or do you fight Brock?' I replied

'Or do I fight Roman?' Dean added

'Or do you fight Brock and then Roman?' I added

'Or do I fight HHH and then Roman and then Brock?' Dean finished

'I don't know' I said shaking my head amused

'Maybe we just put all 4 of us in a cage and just see what happens? I don't know!' Dean said excitedly

'ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN' I shouted jumping up and down

'Anything can happen right now, because this Road to Wrestlemania is getting bumpy!' I added pumped

'Calm down Kaylee, that's not for a while…' Dean started to say before Kevin Owens music hit and he walked out onto the stage.

I helped Dean turn his chair around and face the stage before I sat on his lap, resting my head on Dean, bored

'Dean, Kaylee, can I ask you a question? Why are you out here right now spewing this crap? What gives you the right to come out here and open SMACKDOWN this way?' Kevin asked and Dean looked at me and shrugged

'Because we got here first' I said simply grinning

'Kaylee, shut up. All you and your husband have been doing lately is getting beat up. 2 weeks ago on RAW, Brock Lesner literally used your face as a doormat and last Monday Night on RAW, HHH used you as his personal punching bag, in fact the only reason HHH is not still beating you up right now is because he chose to stop punching you in the face and yet here you are, with not just one but 2 huge matches. One; for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against HHH at Roadblock and the other one at Wrestlemania against Brock Lesner. While _I_ stand here as _your_ Intercontinental Champion and I don't even have a credible contender for Wrestlemania' Kevin whinged as he walked down the ramp.

'Well Kevin, maybe you could be nicer to people' I mocked, standing up as Kevin got into the ring and I sat cross-legged next to Dean, bored.

'Or maybe you could be more proactive, you know, go out there and make some challenges. Let me give you a piece of advice, if you're ever going to challenge Brock Lesner, wear a helmet!' Dean said as I laughed

'Are you trying to give me advice right now? You? You know what, Dean, I don't need advice from you. Because you and your wife make me sick. You guys are an absolute waste of space. I think you guys are everything that's wrong with WWE' Kevin explained as Dean and I looked at each other and smirked.

'In face, you can't do anything about this can you?' Kevin said and shoved Dean in his injured ribs.

Dean stopped himself from falling over and grabbed his injured ribs in pain.

I jumped up and shoved Kevin away.

'He can't, but I can' I said angrily to Kevin

'Look at you, crazy old Dean Ambrose, sitting there, being all tough but the fact is you're a broken man who has to be protected by his _wife_ ' Kevin taunted Dean as I knelt down next to him, checking on his ribs

'You know, if I wasn't such a nice guy, I might try to take advantage' Kevin said before trying to attack Dean from behind. Dean and I saw him coming in the titantron and we moved out of the way. Dean kicked Kevin in the gut as I grabbed the steel chair and hit Kevin over the back with it.

Dean collapsed to the ground in pain as I grabbed a microphone

'Hey Kev! There's a giant TV screen right there! We could see you from a mile away. You want to show how tough you are by trying to attack an injured man from behind? Let's see how tough you really are. ME AND YOU RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW! If you are _man_ enough to face me' I challenged

…

Charlotte and Alicia Fox make their way down to the ring for the next match in the WWE Divas Championship Number. 1 contender Tournament.

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walk onto the stage, my title over my shoulder as I watch from the stage.

Charlotte is distracted when I walked out and this allows Alicia to get some good offense into a tilt a whaler backbreaker for a near fall. She follows with a sleeper hold on Charlotte, who slowly powers out of it as we see a shot of me watching on the stage. Charlotte finally breaks out of the hold, but is dragged back into the corner by Fox who hits a Northern Lights Suplex for another near fall. She kicks Charlotte for good measure, followed by a snap mare and another sleeper hold. Charlotte powers out of it again, and both women kick each other in the face bringing them both down! Charlotte gets back up and chops Fox in the chest! She hits a neck breaker and a Spear before going for the Figure Eight! Alicia Fox has no choice but to tap out!

Charlotte looks over at me and points to the title as I smirk and walk backstage

…

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I made our way down to the ring, Dean limping and made his way to the announcer's table as I rolled into the ring and paced it angrily. Kevin made his way to the ring confidently

'You really want to face me?' Kevin asked amused and I cocked my head to the side, daring him to get into the ring.

'Your funeral _girl_ ' Kevin warned and got into the ring.

The bell rang and I drop Owens and gets in headlock takedown. I work on the left arm of Owens. Owens with a knee, body shots and kicks to me in the corner. Owens blocks a kick from me and gets in one of his own. Owens with body shots as I bail to the other corner. I leap over Owens, look for Dirty Deeds and Owens bails out of the ring frustrated.

I wave at Owens mockingly and he paces angrily before getting back into the ring.

I come off the top turnbuckle jumping over Owens. Owens counters another Dirty Deeds attempt sending me to the corner. Owens with a full body senton over my ribs for a two count. Owens with forearms to my back and ribs. Owens keeps me grounded locking up my left arm in a seated cobra submission. Owens with knees to me. I power out with a hip toss. Owens tosses me over the top rope. Owens with a senton over my ribs on the outside of the ring. Owens returns to the ring as the referee starts the count.

I roll back in at 9.

Owens knocks me back out and Owens sends me into the time keepers barricade. I hit a clothesline shot to Owens on the outside.

Back in the ring, I send Owens shoulder first into the post and gets a close roll up for two. Owens avoids a running bulldog. I pull down the top rope and Owens goes over to the outside. I hit a suicide dive taking out Owens at ringside. Owens trips me up on the top turnbuckle. Owens connects with his cannonball in the corner on, hooks my leg, but I kick out after two. Owens has me back up on the top turnbuckle. Owens with shots to my ribs. I fire back with forearms over the back of Owens. Owens falls back. I stand up and blow a kiss to Dean at commentary and catch Owens with a flying elbow from the top. Owens is able to kick out after two during a pin fall attempt. Owens catches me attempting another suicide dive and drives me back first into the ring. Owens starts clearing off the announce table at ringside.

Dean stands up stands between Owens and the announcer's table

'Move' He said to Dean

'No way, get back in the ring' Dean say to him firmly

Kevin went to attack Dean but he ducked and tossed Kevin back into the ring.

Back inside the ring, I counter a Pop Up Power bomb and Owens drops me with a super kick. I get his knees up during another senton attempt by Owens. I hit Dirty Deeds on Owens for the win.

Dean rolls into the ring and picks me up in a massive hug, before dropping me and holding his injured ribs. We laugh as Kevin is fuming on the outside, kicking the steel steps and the barricade all the way up the ramp.

….


	81. Chapter 81

**07-03-16 RAW**

Paige made her way down to the ring to start of RAW. The crowd booed loudly as she got into the ring.

'THIS IS MY HOUSE' Paige screamed as the crowd booed

'And since this is my house, it is my responsibility to ensure the safety of my division and the people who run it such as The Authority. Right now, there is something that threatens my division and The Authority and her name is Kaylee Ambrose, 'The Devious Beauty'' Paige said as the crowd cheered

'Kaylee Ambrose is a mentally ill, mentally unstable woman, who has been ruining this division since the moment she started. She is a danger to herself and everyone in the WWE' Paige shouted

'Now Kaylee and myself have had some historic moments over the years, including when I became the first diva to pin her. Which is why I am going to be the one to end 'the devious beauty' career here in the WWE and put her back where she belongs, an insane asylum!' Paige promised

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the stage as the crowd cheered loudly

'Oh Paige, you always do make me laugh when you try to act all tough' I mocked as Paige paced the ring angrily

'But you are right, we have made a lot of history together over the years and because of that, Dean and I have come up with a little game' I said grinning

'Oh and what game would that be?' Paige snapped

'It's called 'how desperate is Paige to get me out of the WWE?' Now this is how we play. I challenge you to a match for this Sunday at Roadblock, then Dean and I bet on if you will accept the challenge or not. You see I think you are stupid enough to accept any challenge I make but Dean thinks your fear will kick in once you hear the match' I explained

'What's the challenge?' Paige asked warily

'Well, since you have been bringing up our history I thought it would be interesting to travel back through time and fight again in one of our most famous matches… but which one? Firstly; we have the no DQ match where you beat me for the Divas Championship, with the help of Evolution. Secondly; we have the Hell in a Cell match where we became the first divas to compete in an inter-gender tag team Hell in a Cell match. Thirdly; we have the first ever Last Woman Standing Match… where I kicked your ass' I listed while pacing on the stage

'But which one? Which one should we go for round 2?' I asked as the crowd started cheering and shouting out answers

'Oh I know! How about all 3 of them in the first ever Divas 3 Stages of Hell Match?!' I shouted as the crowd cheered loudly

Paige paced the ring silently

'What's the matter, Paige? You scared?' I taunted, walking down to the ramp

'Scared of you? Never' Paige screamed as I rolled into the ring

'So… what do you say? Paige and Kaylee make history once again?' I asked standing face to face with her in the ring

'On one condition, you put the WWE Divas Championship on the line' Paige said grinning

'I'll put the title on the line, no problem, but when I win, you are not allowed another title shot as long as I am the one holding the championship' I said licking my lips and Paige's grin dropped. She paced the ring, deep in thought.

'If I win the match and become the New WWE Divas Championship, you lose your spot in Wrestlemania' Paige said and I cocked my head to the side and grinned

'Agreed' I said, holding out my hand for Paige to shake. Paige shook my hand and as she went to let go, I pulled her close to me, so our foreheads were touching.

'I will end you' I warned before shoving her to the mat and rolling out of the ring with my title as Paige hit the mat fuming.

…..

I watch from out the back as Becky Lynch and Naomi make their way down to the ring for their match in the no.1 contender tournament.

Becky Lynch with shoves to Naomi. Becky Lynch with a roll up for two. Becky Lynch with a quick arm drag. Becky Lynch with a flipping takedown on Naomi with some rights. Naomi with a quick kick to the body and trips up Becky Lynch. Naomi with a high knee to the jaw of Becky Lynch. Naomi with big knee lifts to the chest of Becky Lynch from the ring apron. Becky Lynch drops Naomi and gets in a quick leg drop. Becky Lynch chokes Naomi with her boot in the corner. Becky Lynch keeps Naomi grounded with a modified headlock. Naomi counters out. Naomi with body kicks and finishes off with a big body kick. Naomi with a high knee in the corner and then another running knee. Naomi covers and Becky Lynch kicks out. Becky Lynch locks on the Dis-Arm-Her for the submission win and she advances in the tournament.

….

Dean and I made our way to the ring as the crowd cheered us. Dean held open the ropes for me before grabbing a microphone.

'The road to Wrestlemania was free and clear and everybody knew where they were going. I was getting off on that Suplex City exit. HHH planned on going into Wrestlemania as WWE World Heavyweight Champion and he planned on taking on Roman Reigns. And that was that, plans were set in stone, we already printed the posters, we're off to the races' Dean said as the crowd cheered

'And then Dean Ambrose shows up and threatens to screw everything up by winning the WWE Championship on March 12th. How inconvenient' I stated grinning

'Look I know it's bad timing, 3 weeks before Wrestlemania, but I don't care, I don't care what HHH's plans were, I don't care what Roman Reign's plans were, fact of the matter is, this Saturday Night on the WWE Network, I'm hijacking the WWE Championship and I'm hijacking Wrestlemania whether anyone likes it or not' Dean yelled as the crowd cheered

'And this poor attitude of ours has gotten him in trouble with some people, people who like to tell us that we should respect authority, that we should know our place and bow down to authority. In fact, HHH and Paige just last week tried to beat that respect for authority into us. HHH tried to beat that respect into Dean with his bare hands on that announcer's table. Paige tried to beat that respect into me with a steel chair in this ring' I explained

'Nice try' Dean laughed wrapping an arm around my shoulder

'But you want to talk about respect, let's talk about respect. HHH, you will respect me this Saturday night at Roadblock. When I drill your head into this canvas and I pin you in the middle of the ring and I stand over you and I hold up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship' Dean yelled

'You will respect us because we will be the face of your company' I stated

'Our faces will be on Opera, our faces will be on people magazine' I added tapping Dean on the face and smirking

'HHH and I are going to attend charity functions together, ribbon cuttings, we're going to throw out the first ball at baseball games, we're going to go to schools and talk to kids. I love kids, they're just like regular people except smaller. HHH is going to stand up and clap and show me respect when I walk into a room. I will make HHH buy me a new shiny suit…' Dean said going on a rant

'Whoa, Dean, you are never going to wear another suit, I'm surprised you wore one at our wedding' I joked

'Come to think of it, all these extra-curricular activities that come along with being WWE Champion don't sound appealing at all. But what does sound appealing… being WWE Champion. Coming out here every single night, like I do, laying it all on the line, taking on the best competition in the world every night and being the kind of WWE Championship that these people deserve!' Dean yelled before HHH's music interrupted him.

'Isn't this a fun little fantasy you guys have going on there. I almost hate to be the guy to ruin it for you, but let me bring you back down to reality, reality is that this WWE World Heavyweight Champion is going to stay with me as long as I want it too. Roman Reigns thought he could take it away from me and now he is gluing his face back together. I thought you would know better. But maybe you need to take another trip over to the announce table to learn what it means' HHH threatened as I paced the ring.

'You know, I'm not much for making plans but maybe I'll make a little plan right now. I will make a little trip over to the announce table. This Saturday at Roadblock after I beat you for the WWE Championship, I'll stand on that table and I'll hold that championship high with my wife and her WWE Divas title' Dean said

'And after we do that, you can suck it' I added

'Let me let you guys in on a little secret, okay? Roadblock is just a clever name that some idiot in marketing came up with. It has nothing to do with you. You are not a Roadblock, you are, at best, maybe a speed bump or a pothole. But I can see why you two and Roman are like family, you're all like each other, you got that same never say die attitude, you have that same terrible temper, and you have that same serious problem with authority. Let me ask you a question, Dean, how's that anti-authority thing working out for Roman? Not so well, you know Dean, those that don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it' HHH warned

'You sound like my 10th grade history teacher, Mr. Hammerstone. What you doing to put me in detention? Come on' Dean mocked as I laughed

'You know what, stop with the whole delusional thing, it was fun for a second, Dean, but if you keep going with it, you're going to get hurt, just like your wife is going to get hurt by Paige this Saturday night' HHH warned

'Hurt? Hurt's not so bad and delusional? Hey being delusional has got me and Dean this far. I'd rather be delusional than whatever the hell you are' I said simply

'Whatever I am? You want to know what I am? I am driven, I am driven and you can say it however you want, driven by money, power, success, however you want to say it, but I am driven and that is what makes me, me and what makes you, well, its honestly what makes you, you' HHH laughed at us

'I think I upset him' I whispered loudly to Dean, mocking fear

'You know, Hunter, I'm sorry, I'm having a little hard time hearing you, maybe you busted my eardrums over there on the announce table last week, why don't you come into this ring? Why don't you come a little closer and tell me up close? Just so I can hear you a little better' Dean challenged as the crowd started chanting 'Ambrose'

'Dean, Kaylee, I don't fight on your time, I don't fight on your time, I fight on my time. You, Dean Ambrose, you will get your chance this Saturday at Roadblock. But until then, as far as tonight is concerned, I am going to do what successful people do, something all of you would know nothing about, I am going to delegate. I am going to delegate that tonight in that very ring, Dean Ambrose goes one on one with the new face of fear, Bray Wyatt and Dean, whether you learn it tonight or whether you learn it Saturday at Roadblock, you are going to come face to face with reality and reality is The Authority always wins' HHH said before walking off

…..

Dean and I make our way to the ring and I sit on the turnbuckle as The Wyatt Family makes their way down to the ring. I roll out of the ring and sit on the barricade.

D ean and Wyatt circle the ring and lock up. Wyatt quickly punches him in the injured ribs and clubs him down. Wyatt sends him into the ropes, but Dean ducks a clothesline and takes him down. Dean punches him before hitting a snap mare and dropping an elbow. Dean applies an STF before ripping at the face. Dean punches him to the corner and elbows away at him. Wyatt reverses a whip to the opposite corner, and Dean collapses in pain as I look on worried since Dean's ribs are injured from the attack by Brock Lesnar a few weeks ago. Wyatt body slams him for a two count. Dean punches away at Wyatt and ties him up in the ropes. Dean hits the ropes, but Wyatt ducks a clothesline. Wyatt then annihilates Dean with body block.

Wyatt avalanches him in the corner and taunts the crowd. Wyatt shoves him to the corner and executes a release suplex. Wyatt talks a little trash before punching him to the corner. Wyatt goes for an avalanche, but Dean boots him in the face. Dean goes to the second rope, but Wyatt knocks him out of the ring. Wyatt follows him out of the ring, and they take each other out with a nasty double clothesline!

Both get in before the referee counts to ten. They butt heads and trade punches. Dean comes out on top with chops and punches. Wyatt punches him back and counters a rebound clothesline with a nasty clothesline of his own. Wyatt immediately follows up with a senton splash for a near fall. Wyatt punches him to the corner and puts him on the top rope. Wyatt clubs the back and goes for a back superplex. Dean fights back with punches and knocks him off. Dean leaps, but Wyatt catches him. Dean counters into a Dirty Deeds attempt, but Wyatt gets out of the ring. Dean goes for a suicide dive, but Wyatt doesn't go down. Wyatt goes for Sister Abigail on the floor, but Dean gets out. Wyatt then catches him with a one-armed slam on the barricade! I watch on, silently fuming as Dean writhes in pain on the floor.

Wyatt rolls him into the ring and talks trash. Wyatt arcs his back, but Dean punches him and connects with a rebound clothesline. Dean then comes off the top rope with a flying elbow.

The Wyatt Family logo flashes on the screen and the lights go out. When they come back on, the rest of the Wyatt Family surrounds Dean on the apron. They quickly begin triple-teaming him. I climb to the top rope and look for a flying elbow but Strowman catches me and locks in his choke hold. He tosses me to Wyatt, who kisses my lips softly before hitting Sister Abigail.

Dean attacks Bray angrily but The Wyatt Family continues to pound Dean before Wyatt grabs him and connects with Sister Abigail. Wyatt celebrates with his family.

Triple H's music hits, and he makes his way out to the ring. Triple H removes his tie and gets in the ring. Triple H surveys the damage and goes face-to-face with Wyatt. The crowd loudly chants, "YES!" Wyatt looks at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and caresses it. Wyatt then backs up and leaves the ring with his family. Triple H starts rolling up his sleeves before looking over at the commentary table. Triple H dismantles the table and gets in the ring.

Dean then catches him with Dirty Deeds! The crowd loudly applauds Dean and I as he helps me up and picks up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and holds it high, as I hold up my WWE Divas Championship.

….


	82. Chapter 82

**1 0-03-16 SMACKDOWN**

Stephanie McMahon stood in the middle of the ring, a table in the middle of the ring with a contract on it.

'Betrayal. Revenge. Biggest Rivalry in the WWE diva's division since Lita vs Trish. These are some of the words that describe this rivalry. The rivalry between Paige and Kaylee Ambrose has being making history for years. They were the first women to have a Hell in a Cell match, first women to have a Last Women Standing match and this Saturday Night they will make more history by being the first women in a 3 Stages of Hell match. The 3 matches have been picked based on different stages of their rivalry. Firstly; a No Disqualification match. It was this type of match that Paige became the first woman to pin 'The Devious Beauty' Kaylee Ambrose, end Kaylee's history making reign and become the WWE Divas Champion' Stephanie announced as the crowd booed

'Next match will be a Hell in a Cell match. Paige and Kaylee became the first women to compete in this match after Paige and Seth Rollins crushed Kaylee's throat and she returned after 104 days to vow revenge on Paige and their rivalry reached new heights' Stephanie explained as the crowd cheered

'And if it is necessary, the third match will be a Last Women Standing match. 19 days ago at WWE Fastlane, Paige returned after running Kaylee over with a car and they had a hellacious Last Women Standing match' Stephanie said as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'

'These 2 women have shown the world what the divas division in the WWE is all about and…' Stephanie started to say

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

I walked out onto the stage wearing black jeans and a simply dark red tank top and my WWE Divas Championship hanging over my left shoulder. I smirked at Stephanie's annoyed face as the crowd cheered loudly. I walked down the ramp, waving to Stephanie and rolling into the ring.

'I wasn't finished' Stephanie said annoyed as I grabbed a microphone.

'I was just listening to your lovely speech out the back and had to come down and say… I had no idea how much you love me?' I said faking serious

'I mean remembering all those dates in my history, all those moments in my career. You really like me' I taunted as Stephanie's face turned red with anger

'Aww look, I've made her blush' I continued to mock

'Enough! You are just like your damn husband' Stephanie shouted

'Thank you' I said sincerely

'You are both disrespectful and this Saturday you will both lose your matches' Stephanie said as I yawned and the crowd laughed

'Can we get this signing over and done with? There is a No.1 contender's tournament match coming up that I'm very interested in' I said tapping my microphone

'Fine, then without further… interruptions let me introduce the challenger… Paige!' Stephanie introduced as I sat down on one of the chairs.

Paige's music hit and she made her way onto the stage.

'THIS IS MY HOUSE!' Paige screamed before walking down to the ring and shaking hands with Stephanie McMahon as I pretended to sleep on the table.

'Huh? Oh, Paige! You're here!' I said faking surprise and turning to Stephanie

'Now can we begin?' I asked her

'Let me remind you both of the terms. If Kaylee wins 2 out of 3 of the matches; Paige, you will not be able to go for another title shot as long as Kaylee Ambrose is holding the title' Stephanie said to Paige as I grinned and nodded excitedly

'And Kaylee, if Paige wins 2 out of 3 of the matches; not only will you lose your WWE Diva's Championship, but you will lose your spot in Wrestlemania and the winner of the Divas Tournament will face Paige at Wrestlemania' Stephanie said to me and I nodded

'Alright, Kaylee, please sign the contract' Stephanie said as I grabbed a contract and signed it

'Paige, you're turn' Stephanie said as Paige snatched the contract from me and signed it

'And there we have it! Kaylee Ambrose will defend her WWE Diva's Championship against Paige, this Saturday Night in a 3 Stages of Hell match. Maybe the best woman win' Stephanie said as she grabbed the contract and left the ring.

Paige and I walked around the table and stood face-to-face. I held up the championship between us.

….

I walked through the back until I saw Sasha preparing for her match

'Ambrose!' She called out and she walked up to me

'What do you want Banks?' I asked

'I just want to wish you good luck in your match against Paige' Sasha said smirking

'Why?' I asked confused

'Because when I win this tournament, I want to beat you at Wrestlemania for the WWE Divas Championship' Sasha explained determined and I licked my lips and laughed

'Good luck against Tamina, Sasha' I said simply and walked off.

I walked around the corner to find Dean and Dolph Ziggler talking about their 8-man tag team match with The Usos against The Wyatt Family

'Ziggler' I said nodding my head to him as I walked up to Dean

'Kaylee' Ziggler said before nodding to Dean and walking off.

'Hey love' Dean said kissing me as we heard Sasha make her way down to the ring.

'You want to go watch some diva action' I asked and Dean groaned

'But I don't like watching the divas unless you are in the match' Dean whined as I dragged him towards the gorilla position

'I'll tell you what, if you can watch this entire match without complaining…' I said and leaned into his ear

…I'll let you wrestle me tonight' I whispered into his ear and kissed it gentle as Dean let a soft moan.

'Deal' Dean said

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, But I can't control it**

Dean and I walked onto the stage and literally sat down to watch the match.

Tamina tackled a distracted Sasha and punched away at her. They tussle around the mat and punch each other before the referee separates them. Tamina throws her by the hair twice before the referee admonishes her. Sasha quickly comes back by snapping her off the second rope. Sasha bounces her off the apron for a two count. Sasha takes her down and wrenches the arm. Sasha wraps it around the middle rope and wrenches it. Sasha hangs her over the middle turnbuckle and hits a double stomp for a two count. Sasha applies an overhead wristlock, but Tamina fights up and whips her off. Sasha comes back with a dropkick for a two count. Sasha puts her in the corner, but Tamina boots her in the face. Tamina hits a Super Kick. Tamina kicks her in the face again for a two count. Tamina goes for a pin, but Sasha counters into one of her own for a two count. Tamina then spikes her on the head with a German Suplex. Sasha rolls out of the ring to recover. Tamina goes to the top rope but Sasha pushes her into the ring and applies the Bank Statement for the win.

Dean and I stand up and clap for Sasha as the ref holds up her hand in victory.

….

Dean and I made our way down to the ring to a huge reaction from the crowd. I walked around and sat on the barricade.

We start with Dean Ambrose and Luke Harper. Dean works over the left arm of Harper. Harper with a shoulder block cutting off Dean. Deep arm drag from Dean on Harper. Tag to Dolph Ziggler who connects with a double axe handle shot on Harper's left arm and follows with a big standing dropkick. Tag to Jimmy Uso who comes off the top with an elbow on Harper. Tag to Jey Uso who connects with a flying forearm to Harper in the corner. Harper with a right hand that drops Jey and he bails to the outside. The Wyatt Family regroups at ringside in front of me.

I waved mockingly at Strowman before Bray shoves his men back towards the ring and I winked at him, laughing.

Harper is putting the boots to Jey in the corner. Harper with chops to Jey in the corner. Ziggler gets a tag connecting with a dropkick and splash to Harper in the corner. Erick Rowan with a running clothesline on Ziggler from the ring apron with the referee distracted. Bray Wyatt gets the tag working over Ziggler with right hands. Wyatt sends Ziggler with force to the corner. Tag to Braun Strowman who pushes Ziggler hard into the corner. Strowman with a big forearm to the chest of Ziggler and tags in Harper who gets a two count off a pin fall attempt. Harper keeps Ziggler grounded. Harper blocks a dropkick attempt by Ziggler and catapults him into the bottom rope. Ziggler barely gets back inside the ring by the 9 count from the referee. Harper with an uppercut to Ziggler. Ziggler attempts a Fameasser and counters that into a sunset flip. Ziggler with a quick DDT on Harper. Hot tag to Jey who clotheslines Harper, shot on Rowan, kick to Harper and a big uppercut. Jey drops Harper with a Samoan drop. Rowan cuts off a splash in the corner by Jey. Jimmy with a super kick to Rowan. The Usos both splash shoves Harper and Rowan. The Usos then take out Harper and Rowan on the outside. Harper rolls back in. Jey comes off the top and Harper gets his knees up. Hot tag to Dean who tackles Rowan with rights. Dean with an elbow and running bulldog on Rowan. Dean jumps over Rowan, rolls through and connects with a swinging neck breaker on Rowan. Dean catches Rowan with an elbow off the top rope and Harper breaks it up. Jimmy kicks Harper in the head. Wyatt plants Jimmy. Super kick by Ziggler to Wyatt. Two super kicks by Ziggler on Strowman. Strowman stays up and tackles Ziggler. Strowman has Jey up. Dean breaks it up. Strowman hits the corner. Roll up by Rowan on Dean for a two count. Rowan has Dean setup for a power bomb. Dean counters, Rowan attempts a kick, Dean ducks and connects with Dirty Deeds on Rowan. Dean gets the pin fall.

I roll into the ring after the match as Dean, Ziggler and The Usos celebrate as the show comes to a close.

….


	83. Chapter 83

**12-03-16 ROADBLOCK**

'Are you ready for this babe?' Dean asked me as we laid in bed, his arm wrapped my bare shoulders

'I have been looking forward to this match since we made that bet' I said grinning and kissed his collarbone

'What about you?' I asked him

'I've been waiting for this match since we had to play bodyguard for him back with The Shield' Dean told me and kissed my forehead

'Shall we get ready then?' I asked and went to get up but Dean pulled me back to the bed and spun us around so he was on top of me.

'I think we can wait a little bit longer' Dean said kissing my lips softly and then more passionately

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it.**

I made my way down to the ring, title over my shoulder as the crowd cheered loudly. I rolled into the ring and sat on the turnbuckle.

Paige made her way down to the ring and JoJo introduced us both and the match before I handed my title to the referee.

The bell rung and I kicked Paige in the middle section. I whipped her into the corner and went for a clothesline but she dodged it and I got hung up on the top rope. Paige elbowed away at me. I elbowed her and into the ropes hitting a dropkick on the rebound. I picked Paige up and hit a suplex. I whipped her into the corner and jumped from the second rope and hit a enzuigiri.

I smirked and cracked my neck and head-butted away at Paige. I rolled from the ring and got a kendo stick. Paige ducked my attack and she hit a suplex onto the outside. Paige picked up the kendo stick but I kicked her in the stomach and she dropped the kendo stick. I picked it up grinning and I hit Paige over and over again with the kendo stick.

Paige pulled me forward and I hit my head on the steel post. Paige hit a back breaker. She kicked me in the stomach but I blocked her punch and tossed her into the announcer's table. I whipped her into the steel steps. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow.

I grabbed a baseball bat. I hit Paige over and over again. I laughed as I stalked around Paige. I pulled apart the announcer's table. Suddenly I was hit from behind and I dropped to the ground. The crowd was stunned as Emma stood there laughing with a sledgehammer in hand.

A shocked Paige rolled me into the ring and pinned me for the first win. The medics rolled into the ring and tried to sit me up but I was extremely disoriented and blood was dripping from the back of my head.

'Is she ok?' Dean asked rolling into the ring as the medic leant me forward to see an open gash at the back of my head

'I'm fine' I said but my words slurred a bit

'No, you are not, this cut is big Kaylee and you clearly have a concussion' The medic said as Dean knelt next to me.

'Can you continue?' The ref asked as the Hell in a Cell started to lower

'Yes' I said

'I wouldn't advice it' The medic started to say

'Shut up, I'm continuing' I said and shoved the medic away. I went to stand up but staggered and fell. Dean caught me and sat me down.

'Kaylee…' Dean started to say worried

'Dean, don't. Just don't. You would do the same in my position' I said softly to him. Dean sighed and nodded, kissing my lips softly

'Glue me doc' I said firmly turning back to the medic.

Once he finished gluing my wound together Dean and he left the ring, which was now surrounded by the Hell in a Cell.

'There is no way you can continue Kaylee. Just quit' Paige taunted me as I used the ropes to pull myself up.

I went to throw a punch but stumbled and collapsed at Paige's feet. Paige laughed as she slapped me and stalked around me.

'Oh Kaylee, how sweet is this?' Paige mocked kicking me to the mat.

I tried to throw more punches but Paige easily dodged them, laughing.

Paige picked me up and hit Paige-Turner, she went for a pin but I kicked out. Paige looked at me shocked. She picked me up and hit Ram-Paige, she went for a pin but I kicked out at the count of 2.

Paige hit the mat angrily as I laughed on the mat. Paige stood up and tossed me from the ring. She followed me out and threw me into the cell, twice. She suplexed me into the cell. She climbed to the apron and hit a senton into me. She tossed me back into ring and climbed to the top rope. She went for a cross body but I got up my knees.

Paige grabbed her stomach in pain. I used my last amount of energy to try and hit Paige with Dirty Deeds but she shoved me off and I stumbled out of the ring.

'THIS IS MY HOUSE!' Paige screamed before going to grab me but I had grabbed a steel chair and smashed her in the head with it. Paige fell back into the ring. I tossed the chair into the ring and I dragged myself to the top rope and hit a flying elbow onto Paige. I pulled Paige up and hit Dirty Deeds onto the steel chair, pinning her for the win.

The medics rolled in as soon as the Hell in a Cell was lifted.

'I need to re-glue your head, Kaylee' The medic said and started to re-glue my wound together.

'How's the vision?' The medic asked

'I'm fine' I growled and the medic left as JoJo announced the 3rd match being a Last Women Standing Match.

'Kaylee can't even stand, let alone remain standing for a 10 count' Michael Cole said on commentary

'She is insane to even be fighting after the sledgehammer to the back of the head' JBL added

The bell rung and Paige and I pulled ourselves to our feet. The crowd chanted 'This is awesome'.

I looked over at Paige, cocked my head to the side and slapped myself a few times before running and hitting a massive clothesline. I grinned as I pulled myself up and hit a sidewalk slam and then a suplex. I punched my face getting worked up as the crowd cheered and Paige rolled from the ring. I ran and hit a suicide dive onto Paige. I used the barricade to pull myself up and tossed Paige into the steel steps. Paige pulled me face first into the steps. She played my head onto the steel steps and stomped on it. I rolled over, grabbing my head and look at my hands, the glue has been torn and I was bleeding from the back of the head again.

Paige grabbed my face, laughing and licked my cheek before bouncing my head of the ring apron. She continued to kick me around the outside of the ring and tossed me into the barricade. She ran at me but I dodged and hit a spear through the barricade, breaking it.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…' The ref counted until Paige and I pulled ourselves up. Paige and I took turns punching each other until I blocked a punch and tossed her into the announcer table. I picked up a camera and I hit her in the head. I climbed to the top rope and hit a flying elbow through Paige and the announcer table.

'1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…' The ref counted and I used the barricade to pull myself up

'…10…' The ref finished his count and rung the bell. I collapsed back to the floor as the ref gave me my championship belt and held up my hand in victory.

…..

Dean made his way down to the ring, the medics were still working on me at ringside. Dean walked over to me and helped the medics stand me up. He kissed me before watching as the medics helped me walked out the back.

HHH made his way to the ring as I watched out the back and got stitches in the back of my head.

They locked up and Triple H with a headlock takedown early. Triple H with a quick shoulder tackle dropping Dean. Triple H with a hip toss on Dean. Triple H throws a left jab at Dean avoiding a lock up. Triple H works over the left arm of Dean and gets him grounded. Dean with a headlock takedown on Triple H. Triple H with a knee, shoulder tackle and Dean with a hip toss. Dean with an arm drag getting Triple H grounded. Dean pushes Triple H away and sits up in the corner taking a break.

Dean pinches the nose of Triple H and throws a jab. Dean with repeated arm drags and pulls back on the nose of Triple H on the ground. Dean clotheslines Triple H over the top rope to the outside. Triple H with a knee to Dean on the outside, sends Dean to the ring, Dean counters and comes back with a clothesline.

Back inside, Dean with a chop block on Triple H. Dean with another chop block. Dean throws the left leg of Triple H against the steel ring post a few times. Dean with another chop block coming off the second rope.

On the outside, Dean avoids a Pedigree from Triple H. HHH kicks Dean back first into the steel ring steps. HHH dumps Dean chest first over the ring barricade. The referee starts the count. Dean is back in at 8. Triple H immediately cuts him off. HHH catapults Dean throat first into the second rope. HHH dumps Dean down face first on the ring. Triple H drops an elbow over the back of Dean a few times. Triple H with a cross face applied on Dean. Triple H breaks the hold and drops repeated elbows over the back of Dean.

Dean with left and rights. Triple H with a spine buster to cut off Dean. HHH props Dean up on the top turnbuckle, gets in a right, Dean with shots, Dean with head-butts and a big elbow. Triple H falls back. Dean connects with a top rope flying elbow.

Both men are down.

Triple H and Dean exchange rights and lefts. Dean gets the better of Triple H with chops and jabs. Dean kicks away at Triple H in the corner. Dean with tackles on Triple H. Dean with elbow in the corner and running bulldog. Dean hooks the leg and Triple H kicks out after two. Dean counters another Pedigree attempt into a cover for two. Triple H avoids Dirty Deeds. Triple H with a knee to the face, but Dean comes back levelling Triple H with a clothesline.

Triple H with another clothesline cutting off Dean. Dean counters yet another Pedigree sending Triple H over the top rope. Triple H with a right hand blocking a suicide dive by Dean. Triple H favours his leg and starts clearing the announce table at ringside. Dean sends Triple H into the steel ring steps and then puts him back inside the ring. Dean goes up top, Triple H hits the ropes and Dean crotches himself falling down. Triple H nearly gets the Pedigree when Dean counters again into the Figure Four!

Dean is slapping Triple H. Triple H responds with right hands to break up the submission. Dean lands on his feet countering a back suplex. Dean gets the Sharpshooter applied on Triple H. Triple H nearly gets near the ropes and Dean pulls him back out to the middle of the ring. Triple H fights and gets to the bottom rope. Triple H drops Dean's jaw off the top rope. Triple H gets back in and Dean catches him with Dirty Deeds. Dean hooks the leg.

Triple H gets his feet on the bottom rope. The referee actually counted to 3 and then lets Dean know that Triple H got his feet on the bottom rope.

'No!' I shouted from out the back, hitting the table annoyed as the medic tells me to stay still

Triple H with a roll up using the ropes and Dean kicks out. Dean tosses Triple H to the corner. Triple H bounces off the corner and goes over the top rope. Dean with a suicide dive to Triple H. Dean drives Triple H back first into the ring barricade at ringside. Dean tosses Triple H back in as the crowd in Toronto starts a "THIS IS AWESOME" chant.

Triple H slides back out. Dean is up top and catches Dean with a flying elbow to the outside! Dean does crotch chops off his back. Dean puts Triple H up on the announce table and throws a ton of right hands. Dean gets back in to break the count by the referee. Dean jumps back out, gets on top of the ring barricade, jumps and drops an elbow. Triple H rolls out of the way at the last second and Dean goes crashing through the announce table. Triple H slides back in the ring as the referee starts the count. Dean barely gets back in by 9. Triple H with a Pedigree on Dean and gets the pin.

Triple H struggling to his feet holding up the WWE World Heavyweight Championship as the show goes off the air.

….


	84. Chapter 84

**14-03-16 RAW**

I sat up with a groan and soon heard Dean do the same from beside me

'Fuck my head hurts, I feel like we spent all weekend partying with Roman like the old days' I muttered, holding my head

'Yeah, but this time you got sucker punched by a coward' Dean added laughing

'It wouldn't be the first time' I added laughing before groaning in pain.

'Let's get ready for RAW' Dean said kissing me softly before heading to the shower

…

Dean and I made our way down to the ring, he held open the ropes for me as footage was shown from Saturday night and Dean's almost win. Dean looked at me annoyed as I winked at him and leant against the corner post.

'Hey, I'm not going to lie, I wanted to be standing here tonight the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. My wife, Kaylee the WWE Diva's Champion, it would have been awesome!... but in life sometimes you don't always get what you want. I was this close to beating HHH and my foot was this far underneath the bottom rope when I pinned him. I was this close to flipping WWE upside down and tonight would have been the biggest celebration this side of Mardi Gras right here in Pittsburgh!' Dean said as the crowd laughed

'I wrestled my heart out Saturday night, I tied HHH up in a pretzel, I beat him belly to post, I put him throw the ringer and in the end I made a mistake and I came up short. And that's ok because I live by my sword and I die by my sword' Dean said as the crowd started chanting 'let's go Ambrose' as I limped over to him and kissed him on the cheek proudly

'I'll tell you this though, ask HHH how's he feeling today? Go ahead ask him. Because it ain't going to be good, because win or lose HHH learned what can happen when you take Dean Ambrose lightly, HHH learned what can happen when you underestimate Dean Ambrose, HHH learned what can happen when you don't show Dean Ambrose the proper respect!' I yelled passionately

'Which brings me to tonight, and the Road to Wrestlemania…' Dean started to say before Brock Lesner's music hit and Dean and I shared an amused look as Brock and Paul Heyman walked onto the stage.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, inmates of the asylum, inmates who run the asylum, my name is Paul Heyman and I serve tonight as a walking border of protection for I am the only voice of reason that's saving Dean Ambrose from catching one hellacious beating at the hands of my beast and eventually you're conquer, Brock Lesner' Paul said as I started laughing loudly

'You're here to protect me? You think I need your protection? From who? From him? You think I need protection from him? Go ahead Paul, let the beast off his leash, I dare you!' Dean said amused

'You see I have a conflict of interest here, Mr. Ambrose, though I would love to see Brock Lesner get his hands on you this evening, you do understand that we have a mega event coming up, the sign is right over there above your head, it's called Wrestlemania…' Paul started to say

'Wait a minute, wait a minute' I said grabbing a microphone

'I've dealt with this guy before babe' I said as Dean grinned

'Paul, I need you to answer a question for me, and it is very serious, who gave you another microphone?' I asked seriously

'I thought I made it clear that you were not to be given a microphone' I shouted

'Oh very cute Mrs. Ambrose' Paul said and I nodded

'Thank you' I replied grinning

'Now like I was saying, the match at Wrestlemania will be about seeing just how much of an ass-kicking you are going to take at the hands of Brock Lesner, so please, please Mr. Ambrose, I am begging you sir, stop provoking Brock Lesner because if Brock Lesner comes down to that ring you and your wife will not make it to Wrestlemania and then there is no one left for Brock Lesner to because you are the only one crazy enough to step in the ring in a No Holds Barred Street Fight with Brock Lesner' Paul said as Dean paced the ring

'I'm not provoking him, I don't think I have to provoke him, I mean, I looking at Brock and he is doing his bouncing thing, he is looking all bouncy and ready. Looks to me like Brock Lesner wants to come down here and fight right now' Dean said as Paul begged Brock not to go down

'Ok, thank you very much Mr and Mrs Ambrose. Ladies and Gentlemen permit me to put an end to this nonsense. On Sunday night April 3rd 2016, Wrestlemania, Dean Ambrose vs Brock Lesner in a No Holds Barred Street Fight. Thank you and goodbye' Paul said and walked out the back

Lesnar stays behind and makes his way down the ramp. Dean unzips his leather jacket and pulls out a crowbar. Heyman runs down and tries to talk sense into Lesnar. Lesnar still advances toward the ring. Lesnar begins circling the ring as Dean talks trash to him. Lesnar completely circles the ring before charging the apron. Dean quickly charges him and swings the crowbar, but Lesnar quickly retreats. Lesnar angrily stares at him as I wink and wave mockingly.

….

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it.**

I limped down to the ring with Dean as footage was shown from the 3 Stages of Hell match including Emma's attack on me.

'Saturday night Paige and I made history…' I started to say as the crowd chanted 'Ambrose'. Dean and I shared a happy look

'We made history in competing in a 3 stages of hell match and once again I proved why I am the most dominate woman in the WWE in this era' I said holding up my WWE Diva's Championship and the crowd cheered loudly

'But I have to admit, there was a moment during that match where even I didn't know if I was going to be able to continue and it was straight after this happened' I said and footage was shown of Emma's attack on me, then Paige pinning me and then the refs working on me.

'After Emma attacked me from behind with a sledgehammer, both the ref and the medic wanted to call off the match. But that is not what I am about! That is not what the WWE fans deserve! So I pulled my broken body up and I ignored my bleeding skull and double vision so I could not only finish the match, but so I could win the match and give you fans the match and champion that you deserve!' I shouted as the crowd cheered and chanted 'Thank you Kaylee'

'But tonight is Monday Night RAW and I am in this ring to find out why Emma chose to attack me, why she chosen that night, why she chose that weapon and ultimately give her the biggest beat down in her very short career!' I shouted before Charlotte music hit.

'Oh Kaylee, you continue to surprise everyone here and prove why you are called 'The Devious Beauty' Charlotte said as her and Ric walked down to the ring

'But I'm out here to ruin your mood because Emma is not here tonight' Charlotte added as I cracked my neck annoyed

'So why don't you and your lunatic husband get out of the ring, sit down over there at ringside and watch as I beat Brie Bella to advance in the No.1 tournament for the WWE Diva's Championship' Charlotte said cockily

I smirked as Dean and I left the ring and Dean sat at the commentary table with me in his lap as Brie made her way to the ring.

The bell rings, and Charlotte lets out a "WOO." They lock up, and Brie applies a side headlock. Charlotte tries to whip her off, but Brie holds on. Charlotte tries to counter with a back suplex, but Brie pulls her down with a headlock takeover. Charlotte tries to roll her onto her shoulders, but Brie kicks out. Charlotte fights up and whips her off, but Brie takes her down with a shoulder block. Charlotte kips up and lets out a "WOO." Charlotte talks some trash to her, so Brie pie-faces her. Brie hits the ropes, but Charlotte takes her down with a shoulder lock. Brie quickly rolls out of the ring to recover. Charlotte goes for a plancha, but Brie moves. Charlotte crashes and burns on the floor.

'Oh that looked awesome Charlotte' I taunted as Brie tossed her back into the ring and applied an arm bar.

Charlotte fights up and goes for a body slam, but Brie slides through and kicks her in the knee. Brie kicks away at Charlotte's chest before dropkicking her in the head for a two count. Brie applies a chin lock, but Charlotte fights up and rolls her up for a near fall. Brie immediately dropkicks her back down for a two count. Brie stomps the midsection before going back to the chin lock, but Charlotte fights up with Brie on her back. Charlotte backs her into the corner to break the hold. Charlotte runs into the boots, and Brie takes her down with a missile dropkick for a two count. Brie goes for a kick to the chest, but Charlotte blocks it by grabbing her leg. Charlotte spins her around and chops her three times before hitting a hangman's neck breaker. Charlotte takes her down with a big boot for a near fall. Charlotte ducks a clothesline from Brie and spears her down. Charlotte then applies the Figure Eight, and Brie has no choice but to tap out.

'MY TITLE' Charlotte shouted at me, pointing to my title

'Come and get it them' I said simple but Charlotte stayed in the ring.

…..

I start to prepare to leave as Dean is swinging his crow bar around when Mick Foley walked up to us.

'What are you doing here?' Dean asked shocked

'Dean, ever since I heard about this match between you and Brock Lesner, I've felt the need to talk to you' Mick said

'Oh, don't tell me you're going to come in here and try to talk me out of it' Dean said

'No, no, I actually came bearing a gift but first I'm going to clear my conscious. You and I both know that this is a really bad idea, like you and Brock, it's a bad idea, you know what he does, you've been there, you're going to get hurt…' Mick explained

'Yep' Dean said

'... bad' Mick added

'Yep' Dean agreed

'For a long time' Mick continued

'Yep' Dean agreed

'You accept that' Mick asked

'I mean, I'm not a baseball player, you know' Dean explained

'So a part of you even is looking forward to it' Mick asked

'Eh, I mean that's the deal, it is what it is, you know what I'm saying' Dean stated

'Then can I ask you one simple question?' Mick asked and Dean nodded

'Why? Why, Dean, Why? Mick asked

'Let me ask you a question, when you were standing on top of that Hell in a Cell fighting The Undertaker, right here…' Dean started

'Right here, in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania' Mick added

'When you were up on top of that cell, were you afraid? Were you scared?' Dean asked

'Yeah, Dean, the people down below looked like ants and I was terrified' Mick admitted

'Then why did you keep going?' Dean asked

'Because I was Mick Foley and that's what I did' Mick explained

'And I'm Dean Ambrose and this is what I do' Dean replied as Mick grinned

'So as long as your mind is made up, I want you to take Brock Lesner on a little journey at Wrestlemania, because I've heard all I can stand about Suplex City. I want you to take Brock Lesner somewhere more dangerous. I want you to take him into your past. The deep dark regions of your mind. And I want you to have something unique for your gift' Mick explained before taking the crow bar from Dean

'All due respect, may I please?' Mick asked

'Oh yeah' Dean said letting him take the crow bar

'It's nice, the crow bar is nice but we're talking about Wrestlemania here, 100,000 fans and you're going to need something special' Mick said before leaving the room. Dean looked at me and I shrugged before Mick walked back into the room with a big r present. Bat

'Consider this to be a pacing of the torch. Bang, Bang!' Mick said before walking off

'What do you think it is?' Dean asked me

'OPEN IT! OPEN IT!' I shouted excitedly

Dean opened the box and grinned, pulling out a baseball bat wrapped in barbwire.

….

Dean and I walked through the back, the baseball bat over Dean's shoulder and my WWE Diva's Championship Belt over my shoulder, preparing to leave when we see Roman Reigns throw a crate at Triple H. Triple H is bleeding from the side of the head.

'Did you know he was back?' I asked Dean casually as they continued to fight backstage, and Roman punches the security guards before slamming a flat screen TV off Triple H's back.

'Nope' Dean replied grinning as Referees, agents, and The Usos come to talk sense to Roman

'Yo, Roman' Dean called out and a hyped up Roman turned to us before winking and walking over to us and hugging and kissing my cheek before all 3 of us left the arena.

…


	85. Chapter 85

**17-04-16 SMACKDOWN**

'So how's the nose, bro?' I asked as I walked into Romans adjoining room

'All better' Roman said grinning

'Why didn't you tell us you were returning?' I asked

'Surprise?' Roman said shrugging as I laughed

'Idiot, come on let's go wake up the sleeping lunatic so we can go to SMACKDOWN' I said as we walked into my room.

…

Dean and I stood on top of the mountains, looking down at Cincinnati.

'This reminds me of the old days' I joked as I grabbed the camera and started filming

'Cincinnati, Ohio. Has a lot of names, 'Queen City', 'Fountain City', A better looking Cleveland, my home town. Brock Lesner has been training for a fight his entire life, he trained to be a NCAA champion, trained to be a UFC champion, a WWE Champion. But down there, you train to fight for your life, you train to fight for a better life. Down there every day is Wrestlemania, the stakes couldn't be higher, the pressure is off the charts. Pressure makes diamonds. So every time I got a brick thrown at my head for being on the wrong block, every time I got jumped, I learned a valuable lesson. Cincinnati taught me everything. How to live, how to fight, how to survive, how to be Dean Ambrose, and this knowledge… I plan on passing onto Brock Lesner at Wrestlemania. I hope, I hope he is ready because in my experience, nothing hurts like an education' Dean explained before I turned off the camera.

I walked over to Dean and he pulled me in front of him, resting his chin on my shoulder

'How does it feel to be home?' I asked

'Well, my life here wasn't always the best but everything that happened led me to wrestling and wrestling led me to you' Dean said turning me around and kissing me.

…..

Dean and I walked into Madonna's Bar and Grill and after we signed some autographs and took some photos, I turned on the camera

'Madonna's bar, it's a great place to lick your wounds, numb your pain and they've got a hell of a mic night on Thursdays. Over the years you've learn a lot about yourself at a bar like this, over a few beers, a few games of pool, you start thinking about the fights you've lost, the fights you've won, you start dreaming about making the big money on the big stage and all the fame and fortune that goes with that. Then you realize that that's all crap. And none of that matters, all that matters is fighting for pride, fighting for who you are, fighting for where you've come from. At Wrestlemania, against Brock Lesner, I'm bringing the entire city of Cincinnati with me. So it's going to get ugly. Brock Lesner doesn't know what pain is! Brock Lesner doesn't know what a street fight is! Not yet. But he is going to find out and he is going to find out at Wrestlemania. Bottom's up!' Dean said before finishing his drink and I turned off the camera

'Alright Dean, I got to go to SMACKDOWN, I'll see you later' I said kissing Dean goodbye as the bar wolf whistle and I left laughing

…...

I made my way down to the ring, still bruised from ROADBLOCK and made my way over to the commentary table before SMACKDOWN started.

'Kaylee, thank you for joining us' Byron said

'There is no better place to watch a match and I am _very_ interested in this one' I explained, putting on a headset as SMACKDOWN started and Becky Lynch's music on.

'Well firstly, how are you feeling? I see you are still walking a bit stiffly' Bryan asked

'Of course she is! Did you see that hellacious 3 stages of hell match she went through only 6 days ago?' Mauro Ronaldo interrupted as Sasha Banks made their way to the ring.

'Thank you Mauro, but Bryan I am fine. I am always fine' I explained as the bell rings, and they lock up. Sasha applies a side headlock, but Becky shoves her off.

'So who do you want to face at Wrestlemania?' King asked me as Sasha takes her down with a headlock takeover. Becky goes for the Dis-Arm-Her, but Sasha gets out.

'I mean, I am quite torn in this match because they are both great performers' I explained as they trade quick pin falls and each go for their finishers, but it winds up in a stalemate.

'Becky, I have a soft spot for because of our time in Team BCK and then her efforts to apologize afterwards' I added as Becky goes for a rollup, but Sasha holds the ropes.

'On the other hand, I have had a lot of great matches with Sasha Banks and I know we would put on an amazing show at Wrestlemania' I continued as Sasha gets her out of the ring and goes for a baseball slide, but Becky avoids it.

'And what about Charlotte? She won her match on Monday Night Raw to advance in the tournament' Bryan asked as Becky then gets in the ring and connects with a baseball slide before leaping off the apron with a forearm smash.

'I wouldn't mind humiliating Charlotte at Wrestlemania, since her legacy is all she thinks about these days' I said shrugging as Becky puts her in the ring, but is quickly attacked as she gets back in. Sasha then sends her into the ring post.

Sasha looks at me and motioned for the championship

'It will be mine' Sasha said to me

'Then beat her in the ring Banks' I replied simply as Sasha throws Becky back into the ring before staring at me for a moment and jumping in herself

'Let's talk about Emma for a moment' Bryan started to say as Becky connect with two clotheslines, but miss a dropkick.

'Emma is a coward. She attacked me from behind with a sledgehammer and then fled and no one has seen her since. I am assuming she was trying to make a statement by attacking me, but the only statement she has made is that she is a coward' I stated as Sasha kicks her in the face and hits the ropes. Sasha takes her down with a flying knee attack for a two count. Becky sidesteps a move, kicks her, and connects with an exploder suplex for a two count.

'Are you going to be looking for some sort of revenge against her?' King asked as Sasha gets out of a body slam and goes for a sunset flip, but Becky rolls through.

'If and when Emma comes out of hiding to explain her actions, then she will find out why you guys named me 'The Devious Beauty'. But as for now, I have a Wrestlemania match to think about and Emma just isn't that important' I explained as Sasha immediately takes her out with another flying knee attack, but Becky once again kicks out. Sasha talks a little trash, and they trade forearms with Becky coming out on top.

'It almost sounds like you are taunting Emma to show up' King stated as Sasha goes for a backslide.

'Now would I do that?' I asked coyly as Sasha goes for a head-scissor before putting her on the apron to give her a forearm.

'Yes' King replied as I winked at him and Becky boots her in the face and goes to the top rope. Sasha scales the ropes, but Becky pushes her away. Becky then connects with a missile dropkick for a near fall.

'Look, it doesn't matter who wins the tournament because at Wrestlemania, I am going retain the championship, like always' I stated as Becky locks on the Dis-Arm-Her for the win.

'So there we have it, next week on Monday Night RAW it will be Charlotte vs Becky Lynch to determine who will face Kaylee Ambrose for the WWE Divas Championship at Wrestlemania' Bryan stated.

I took of my headset and clapped Becky Lynch as she celebrated in the ring.

…..

I walked through the back trying to find Dean, but I found Roman instead.

'Yo, where is Dean?' I asked Roman, who simply pointed to the screen and I saw Dean walking down to the ring with a kendo stick and The Social Outcasts were in the ring.

'What is he doing?' I asked amused as he took out Bo Dallas and Heath Slater. He rolled into the ring as the last 2 members of the Social Outcasts argued over who was going to fight Dean. Dean laughed before they both got hit with a kendo stick.

Dean grabbed a microphone.

'Oh I'm sorry, were you guys done? It doesn't matter you're done, cause tonight we're in the Natti baby!' Dean shouted as the crowd cheered loudly

'Now before I get started I'd like to introduce you guys, my own town crowd to the love of my life, my wife, the WWE Divas Champion, 'The Devious Beauty' Kaylee Ambrose!' Dean shouted

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it**

I walked down to the ring to a deafening reaction from the crowd. I clapped hands with some fans and saw a little girl dressed up like me so I walked over and hugged her before rolling into the ring. Dean pulled me to his chest and kissed me as the crowd wolf whistled and cheered.

'Now earlier today Kaylee and I were walking the streets of my home town, taking in the sights and sounds, reenergising myself, introducing Kaylee to a cheese Coney' Dean explained

'They were good' I added

'Yeah and we heard a rumour… rumour is Brock Lesner is going to be here on SMACKDOWN next week' Dean continued as the crowd booed

'Brock Lesner sure isn't coming to Cincinnati' Dean commented to me

'So Brock, you big bonehead, I'm going to make this really simple for you. This past week on RAW, you walked away from a fight with me. So next week, I'm going to be standing right here, right in the middle of this ring, ready to rock and roll. So let's see if you have the baseballs to step up to the plate!' Dean challenged before throwing the microphone down and we posed for the crowd.

….


	86. Chapter 86

**21/03/16 – RAW**

 **The secret side of me, I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it**

I made my way down to the commentary for this match as the crowd cheered loudly.

Becky and Charlotte made their way down before the bell rang and the match started.

Becky with a series of arm drags early. Charlotte with a shot to Becky from the ring apron and pulls her down by her hair. Charlotte mocks me at ringside before she catches Becky with a quick kick.

Becky with a series of clotheslines on Charlotte and follows with a dropkick. Becky with an elbow and overhead suplex to Charlotte from the corner. Charlotte with high knees and a big chop. Charlotte bails and Becky chases her around the ring.

Ric Flair holds Becky as she tries to get back in as Charlotte distracts the referee. Charlotte with a boot to the face and as she went for the pin, Sasha Banks ran down to the ring and attacked both Becky Lynch and Charlotte causing a double disqualification!

'What does this mean for your match at Wrestlemania?' Michael Cole asked and I glared at Sasha from inside the ring.

'I don't know but someone has got some explaining to do' I said dangerously

…

Dean and I make our way down to the ring, walking past Vince McMahon who glares at us. Dean holds the ropes for me as I get into the ring and we wait as The Wyatt Family makes their way down to the ring.

The match begins, and Dean tries to jab and kick before quickly getting away. Strowman eventually grabs him, sends him into the ropes, and shoulder blocks him down. Strowman throws him across the ring, but Dean comes back with a slap to the face. Strowman charges, but Dean pulls the top rope down. Dean dropkicks Strowman off the apron and connects with a suicide dive, but Strowman still stands. Dean goes for another one, but Strowman punches him. Strowman pulls him to the floor before sending him into the barricade. Strowman gets him in the ring and applies a nerve hold. Dean gives him a jawbreaker, but Strowman clotheslines him down. Strowman throws him across the ring again and talks trash. Strowman connects with two short-arm clotheslines. Dean ducks a third short-arm clothesline and applies a sleeper hold. Strowman gets out by smashing him in the corner. Strowman clubs the chest and applies a neck vice. Dean eventually comes back with a dropkick to him and a pair of running forearms.

Suddenly I hear yelling from the crowd and I spin around to see Emma charging at my head with a sledgehammer, I manage to move enough that it doesn't hit my head, but it does hit my shoulder. I hear a loud rip and pop and I drop to the ground in pain, my left arm hanging useless at my side.  
Emma stomps away at my injured shoulder, causing me to scream in pain.

'YOU WANT TO CALL ME A COWARD!' Emma shouted as she whipped me shoulder first into the steel pole

She grabs a chair and wraps it around my shoulder before stomping away at it. Tears rolled down my cheeks because the pain is so excruciating.

Dean rolls out and chances off Emma. He slowly takes the chair off my shoulder then hits Strowman with it to get disqualified. Dean unloads on Strowman with the steel chair. Dean stumbles him with a rebound clothesline before giving him Dirty Deeds on the steel chair.

He rolls out of the ring and kneels by my side as the medics are with me working on my shoulder and I am groaning in pain.

…

I sat back at the hospital, after having emergency surgery done on my shoulder. Dean walked in with Roman and they sat next to me, as tears rolled down my cheeks because I knew I'd miss Wrestlemania and I would be out for several months… again

'I just got off the phone with Vince McMahon. He said he is sorry but they can't have the WWE Divas Championship not defended at Wrestlemania so…' Dean started to explain

'So I'm getting stripped of it' I finished for him and he nodded

'And the match at Wrestlemania will now be Charlotte vs Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks for the WWE Diva's Championship' Dean added

'It won't be for the Diva's Championship… it will be for something so much bigger' I whispered sadly

…..

 **Authors Note**

 **Firstly, I am very sorry for ending it like this so close to Wrestlemania and the WWE Women Championship but I have been writing Kaylee's character for 2 years now and I have just lost my passion for it. I know it will return eventually because I love Kaylee so much which is why I only injured her and not retired her.**

 **Secondly, I want to thank all of you for the massive amount of support and encouragement that I have gotten during my trilogy of Kaylee. It means so much.**

 **AND**

 **Finally, I will still be writing, I have some great ideas about the new TV show DC Legends of tomorrow with Leonard Snart if you are interested in that and also some great ideas about TNA with Decay if you watch that.**

 **Otherwise I promise Kaylee will return. After all, she is the 'Devious Beauty'.**


End file.
